Bella e Scura Illusione
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai fais le choix de faire de toi le centre de ma vie. Tu à été mon frère, mon amant, mon meilleur ami, mon seul allié mais aussi mon pire ennemi, l'homme qui me terrifiait le plus. En toute conscience, je t'avais choisi. Et pourtant, déjà à l'époque, je savais parfaitement que tu allais me détruire". Toute l'histoire de Cesare et Lucrezia Borgia.
1. Chap 1 - Ti Scelgo

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire portant le titre de "Bella e Scura Illusione" (titre peut-être provisoire) qui veut dire, en italien, "Belle et Sombre Illusion". Cette fic portera sur un sujet auquel je n'ai pas encore touché : la saga de jeux vidéos "Assassin's Creed". **

**Néanmoins, je m'attaque à deux personnages que je connais sur le bout des doigts historiquement parlant où dans d'autres oeuvres de fictions : Cesare et Lucrezia Borgia, qu'on peut voir dans "Assassin's Creed : Brotherhood". **

**Au départ, je tenais à faire un immense OS mais l'histoire me paraissait vraiment trop longue et voilà donc que je la poste en fic longue ! Les prochains chapitres sont déjà bien commencés et normalement, la fic ne devrait pas être trop longue, les chapitres seront souvent long mais je ne pense pas dépasser les dix chapitres. J'essaierais de publier au moins un chapitre par mois, deux si j'y arrive, mais j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture (sur les séries The Borgias et Borgia) en cours que je tiens à finir aussi donc pour cette histoire je m'en tiens à un chapitre par moi je pense, sauf à des exceptions. **

**Vous l'aurez donc compris, je vais ici raconter toute l'histoire de Cesare et Lucrezia Borgia, eux, les méchants si charismatiques du troisième jeu de la saga. J'ai la ferme intention de rester fidèle à leur personnalité et aux jeux vidéos, tout en mettant le plus de faits historique réels possible car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j****e connais très bien l'histoire des Borgia, c'est une famille qui me fascine et j'ai lu presque tous les romans qui sont sortis sur eux en France, autant biographique que romancée dont la plupart des choses qui se passent dans ce OS se sont réellement passée. Cependant, j'ai quand même fait quelques infidélités, souvent pour correspondre à l'univers d'Assassin's Creed mais aussi pour que le récit ne traîne pas trop en longueur où pour l'aider à avancer. Lucrezia n'est pas restée mariée si longtemps à Giovanni Sforza. Juan Borgia n'est pas mort si tôt. Il y a plusieurs infidélités en ce qui concerne les dates donc, bien que j'ai respectée les naissances et les morts des personnages.**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez appréciée de plonger dans l'histoire sombre des Borgia que vous avez pu voir, dites moi tout vos avis, négatifs où positifs, cela m'aidera à avancer :D**

**L'histoire sera normalement intégralement aux yeux de Lucrezia sauf avec peut-être des petits passages au point de vu de Cesare au cours de l'histoire, notamment pour sa mort où son arrestation que Lucrezia n'a pas pu voir. Je croise les doigts pour que ce premier chapitre vous plaise et sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D**

**Bisous à tous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, dans sa chambre. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues la voir au cours de la journée. Elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elles lui disaient mais elle avait été incapable de répondre. Elle pouvait juste rester allongé, et pleurer. La douleur de son cou se calmait par moment, et par d'autres se faisait horriblement ressentir. A chaque fois qu'elle avait mal, elle le voyait. Elle se rappelait… Il méprisait tant les larmes. Qu'aurait-il dit en la voyant ainsi ? Elle aimerait que son opinion lui soit égale. S'en ficher totalement. Mais cela aurait été se mentir à elle-même. Et elle s'était bien trop mentie ces dernières années.

Lucrezia avait bien entendu, oui. La nouvelle de la mort de son père s'était répandue dans tout Rome, le pape Alexandre VI est décédé. Enfin, soufflait le peuple. Enfin libéré du joug des Borgia. Car il savait, tout comme elle, que Cesare Borgia n'aurait aucun poids niveau politique sans le soutien de son père le pape. C'est une douce justice. Un consistoire avait été mis en place. A l'heure qu'il est, le sort était en train de jouer pour décider qui serait le prochain pape de Rome qui succèderait à Rodrigo Borgia.

Lucrezia revit la mort de son père et les tremblements qui l'avaient quittés revinrent avec force. Elle revit chaque minute de la scène et de celle qui suivit. Cela la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Non pas la mort de son père, même si elle l'avait aimée, il s'était lui-même conduis à cette fin, mais de ce que Cesare lui avait fait… Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

L'Assassin avait tout vu. Il était entrée dans la pièce après le départ de Cesare, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était accroupi et avait prononcé doucement "Repose en paix" en latin à son père. Lucrezia était presque certaine que personne n'avait jamais parlé à Rodrigo Borgia avec autant de... douceur étrangement. Soit on le respectait, soit on le craignait. Mais tous le haïssaient. Sans exception.

Ezio Auditore s'était relevé et l'avait regardée avec compassion. Voir... Avec pitié. Elle avait eu envie d'hurler. On ne la prenait pas en pitié, elle. Elle était Lucrezia Borgia, la fille du pape, la soeur du grand Cesare Borgia, elle était la femme de cette famille qui dominait toute l'Italie, elle était le joyau du Vatican, le trésor des hommes de sa famille... Non, non, c'était faux, tout était faux. Elle n'était plus rien.

Lucrezia n'avait pas d'amis et cela lui allait très bien. Ses amants étaient toujours de bonne conversation. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qu'elle désirait vraiment pour ami. Ami, amant, amour, frère... Il avait été tout pour elle. Son centre, son univers. Et cela depuis leur enfance. Lucrezia se rappelait parfaitement comment elle était, petite fille. Friponne aux cheveux blonds, elle promettait déjà de devenir une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Alors qu'elle gambadait dans le jardin du palais du quartier du Vatican, elle sentait sur elle le regard pesant de Rodrigo Borgia, qui l'observait par dessus le balcon, voyant déjà en sa fille un précieux atout politique, une pièce maîtresse sur son grand échiquier de pouvoir.

Elle détestait ce regard, enfant. Elle avait l'impression d'être détaillée à la loupe. Bien souvent, elle pleurait, le soir, dans ce grand palais froid. Elle détestait cet endroit. Avant, elle vivait avec sa mère, Vannozza Catanei, dans une maison bien plus modeste à la bordure du quartier du Vatican, cadeau que Rodrigo Borgia avait fait à son ancienne maîtresse quand il s'était lassé d'elle, ainsi que plusieurs vignobles et auberges qui lui rapportait une belle petite fortune et lui permettait de vivre une vie oisive et de s'occuper de ses enfants. Juan, Cesare, Lucrezia et Joffré... Il lui avait également offert un mari, qui lui permettait de garder sa réputation.

Que Lucrezia aimait la maison de sa mère, toujours remplie de joie et d'amusement. Toujours chaleureuse et remplie de monde qui aimait la vie heureuse. Sa mère était toujours là si elle désirait un mot doux où un câlin. Elle se sentait si bien, là bas. Toutes ces petites servantes amusantes avec lequel elle pouvait jouer. Lucrezia y était heureuse. Mais quand elle a eu 9 ans, Rodrigo Borgia à décidé qu'il désirait tout ses enfants auprès de lui. Donc, Juan, Cesare et Lucrezia était venus s'installer dans le palais des Borgia dans le côté riche du Vatican. Joffré était restée auprès de leur mère car déjà il était bien trop petit pour lui être arrachée et aussi parce que Rodrigo avait de sérieux doutes sur sa paternité concernant cet enfant.

Lucrezia s'était ainsi retrouvée dans ce grand palais, splendide au premier regard. Au début, elle en avait été en joie. Sa chambre était dix fois plus grande et plus belle que chez sa mère, ses toilettes étaient magnifiques, ses bijoux resplendissant, et tant d'endroits où jouer à cache-cache ! Mais très vite, elle avait compris que les choses n'allaient pas n'être que plaisir et amusement. Depuis toute petite, elle savait que le mari de sa mère n'était pas son père. Elle savait que son vrai père était le cardinal Rodrigo Borgia, vice chancelier du pape. Bien des fois, il était venu les voir, les observant. Elle s'était toujours sentie timide envers lui, pourtant il n'était pas méchant. Au contraire, il était toujours souriant et lui apportait toujours de beaux cadeaux. Mais il avait quelque chose de froid dans le regard qui la glaçait.

Rodrigo exigeait de sa fille qu'elle se tienne correctement, qu'elle apprenne à être une vraie dame et non pas une petite sauvage qui grimpait partout et jouait comme un garçon. On lui avait alors interdit ses chahutements et elle avait eu le droit tout à les jours à des cours de tissages et de coutures, de danse et de poésie, de littérature, d'art et d'histoire, mais aussi et surtout d'espagnol, car Rodrigo estimait que ses enfants devait parler leur langue d'origine. En oubliant qu'ils étaient en partis italiens de par leur mère. Lucrezia détestait les cours de tissages, de coutures, d'histoire et de poésie, et si elle appréciait les cours de danse, d'art et d'espagnol, ses jeux lui manquait tout les jours horriblement. La douceur et la tendresse de sa mère lui manquaient, les blagues et les jeux de son beau-père lui manquaient, elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Les nuits, elle sanglotait dans son grand lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle, en quête de réconfort. Elle pouvait passer des nuits entières à pleurer, détestant chaque centimètre de cette grande chambre qu'elle avait tant aimée les premiers jours. Puis une nuit, elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir doucement et elle s'était figée, pétrifiée dans le noir. Qui Diable pouvait venir le soir dans sa chambre ? Ses dames de compagnie dormait dans des pièces séparés et restait toujours silencieuses, obéissantes et terriblement ennuyeuses.

Elle n'avait pas bougée, gardant les yeux dans le coussin, effrayée, quand elle avait senti quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, et lui enlever l'oreiller avec autant de douceur que de fermeté. Lucrezia avait alors levé les yeux et avait découvert avec surprise le visage de son frère. Cesare...

Elle n'était pas proche de ses frères. Juan la considérait comme un simple objet de décoration étant donnée qu'elle était une fille et ne daignait même pas lui accorder une once d'attention, si ce n'est pour lui dire des méchancetés. Joffré n'était qu'un bébé et Cesare... elle ne lui parlait pas vraiment quand ils vivait chez leur mère. Elle était bien trop occuper à rire et à s'amuser, à jouer et à courir, tandis que Cesare était toujours si froid, si solitaire. Il y avait juste des moments où, étrangement, il lui souriait, comme ça, un beau sourire amusé venant de nulle part quand il l'a voyait tomber quand elle courait dans les couloirs. Alors elle lui rendait son sourire et se relevait en riant avant de repartir au galop. Aux festivités, alors qu'ils était tous réunis, en famille autour d'un bon dîner, il arrivait que la fête se prolonge et qu'ils se réunissent dans le salon, et alors il arrivait, quelques fois, que Cesare s'approche d'elle, alors qu'elle était en train de se rouler sur le canapé ou d'ouvrir des cadeaux, qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux, la soulevant de ses bras forts sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Mais elle adorait ces moments et elle riait toujours aux éclats quand elle sentait l'étau de son frère se resserrer sur elle. Il ne lui parlait jamais, se contentant de la tenir contre lui, fermement, comme si il était soudain décidé à ne jamais la laisser partir.

Jamais cependant Cesare n'était venu la voir où lui parler. Et elle était bien trop intimidée par son frère pour oser aller vers lui. Pourtant, il était là ce soir, la dévisageant de ses yeux si bleu, exactement les mêmes qu'elle. Son regard était rempli de sarcasme, de dureté mais aussi d'une certaine... tendresse.

\- Combien de temps va-tu pleurer comme ça, dis-moi ? Demanda-t-il et elle eut l'impression d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois, sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait directement. Il venait d'avoir 15 ans et il commençait déjà à avoir son apparence d'homme, sa voix était rocailleuse et grave. Le genre de voix à qui on obéissait.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le regardant à travers ses larmes. Elle n'osait pas parler. Cesare s'en rendit compte et un petit rire sec lui échappa. Il leva sa main et l'approcha de son visage, effleura doucement sa joue de son pouce. Lucrezia s'étonna de la douceur de sa caresse, malgré la certaine dureté qui restait dans son regard. Encore plus douce que celle de sa mère… C'était agréable.

\- T'accrocher à la vie que tu as perdu ne sert à rien, petite princesse, chuchota Cesare en la regardant fixement. Tu ne la récupéras pas. Tu auras beau pleuré, tu auras beau supplié, notre père ne te laissera jamais partir revivre chez notre mère.

Lucrezia sentit les larmes remontées à ces mots – qu'elle savait que trop vrai – et elle ne put s'empêcher de les laisser couler. Elle voulait tant retournée chez sa maman ! La main de Cesare se durcit et ses doigts se déplacèrent afin de saisir le menton de Lucrezia, le tenant fermement et il releva son visage afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Cesse de pleurer, ordonna-t-il. Il n'y à que les faibles qui pleure et qui se lamentent sur eux-mêmes. Tu es une Borgia, tu n'es pas faible. Oublie le passé et concentre toi sur l'avenir. Nous allons briller, petite princesse. Attends quelques temps et tu seras la femme la plus enviée, la plus jalousée de toute l'Italie. Cela ne te fait pas envie ?

Cesare eut un demi-sourire à ces mots mais elle était fascinée par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela dans le regard de son frère. Une passion dévorante, dangereuse. Une flamme qui dansait dans ses pupilles, menaçante, intimidante. Il l'attendait avec impatience, cette vie. Avec férocité, même. Lucrezia réfléchit aux paroles de son frère. Etre la femme la plus adulée, la plus jalousée…

\- Je serais une vraie princesse ? Murmura-t-elle timidement, tachant de calmer ses sanglots.

C'était la première chose qu'elle disait à son frère. Il eut un léger mouvement lorsqu'il l'entendit, comme si il était surpris qu'elle ait parlée. Mais il finit par lui sourire avec complicité et toujours cet étrange petit rictus sarcastique qui semblait ne jamais le quitter :

\- Tu es déjà une vraie princesse. Plus tard, tu seras reine, Lucrezia.

La petite fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Une reine… Oui, cela lui plaisait. Lucrezia regarda Cesare. Son grand frère. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vraiment regarder. Il ne ressemblait pas à leur père, pas du tout. Là où tout était grossier dans le visage de Rodrigo, tout n'était qu'élégance chez Cesare. Ses traits était fin, aristocratiques, qui ressemblait tellement à ceux de leur mère. Il n'avait de Rodrigo Borgia que ses cheveux noirs et ce regard d'acier, froid, terrifiant. Lucrezia l'avait toujours trouvée intimidant et imposant, mais ce soir elle le voyait différemment. Il était… beau. Beau comme un roi. Elle sourit largement à son frère à cette pensée et dit tout bas :

\- Une reine à besoin d'un roi.

Une lueur s'éclaira dans les yeux de Cesare, et un demi sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa baisa avec douceur son front, tandis que sa main était revenu à sa joue, la caressant doucement. Lucrezia découvrit avec surprise que les lèvres de Cesare étaient douces, voir tendre et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au palais des Borgia, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité, protégée. Elle avait envie de s'approcher de son frère et de se perdre dans ses grands bras forts, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser la tendresse aussi loin. Mais elle était heureuse. Elle n'était plus seule, désormais.

C'est ainsi que tout cela a commencé. Leur lien venait de là, de cette simple nuit, alors qu'il était un jeune homme qui prenait déjà conscience du pouvoir qui allait s'offrir à eux et qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette terrorisée par le monde dans lequel on l'avait jetée. Après ce baiser, il avait quitté la chambre, la laissant réfléchir à ses paroles, à ses gestes. Elle se sentait à nouveau bien et était décidée à l'écouter et à essayer d'appréciée la vie qu'elle avait maintenant. De se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Lucrezia avait cessée de pleurer où de fuir son père. Au contraire, elle participait à toutes ses leçons avec le sourire, et un jour Rodrigo la fit venir dans son bureau où il ouvrit un tiroir cloîtré dans le mur. Elle n'était jamais très à l'aise avec son père, qu'elle connaissait mal et à qui elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'en vouloir encore de l'avoir arrachée à sa mère mais ce jour-là, il lui parla d'une des choses qu'il aimait tant : le poison et ses multiples facettes. Il lui parla de la _belladona,_de la _cicuta,_de l'_arsenico_et de sa préférée, la _cantarella._Il s'était assis sur son bureau en lui montrant les fioles de poison et sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucrezia s'était retrouvée sur les genoux de son père, fascinée par ces petits liquides qui pouvait mette si facilement fin à une vie. Rodrigo vit l'intérêt de sa fille pour le poison et il prit la décision de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet à Lucrezia. Le poison était presque un art pour lui et cet art n'intéressait pas Juan, et Cesare préférait les armes blanches, bien qu'il avait ses bases en poison.

Cela rapprocha le père et la fille. Lucrezia se souvenait parfaitement de ses longues heures dans le grand bureau du vice-chancelier, toujours assise sur les genoux de son père, tandis qu'il lui expliquait chaque effet de chaque poison, comment les utiliser. C'était des cours, mais aussi une distraction. Pour la première fois, Lucrezia vit dans son père autre chose que cet homme froid et distant qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie. Il était détendu, il riait facilement. Alors elle se mit à rire avec lui, au bout de quelques temps. Une complicité était née alors entre eux. Une complicité crée alors qu'il lui apprenait à tuer. Qu'il faisait d'elle une experte des empoisonnements.

Elle n'avait pas conscience de cela, à l'époque. Même si elle avait bien compris que c'était pour tuer, elle ne pensait pas que son père attendait à ce que un jour elle s'en serve réellement. Enfant, elle pensait que c'était une passion que son père cherchait à lui transmettre, comme ça ils pourraient partager quelque chose. Mais il était juste en train de faire d'elle une arme redoutable, comme il façonnait Juan et Cesare de la même manière. Rodrigo les aimait, cela elle en avait acquis la certitude au fil des années. Du moins, il l'aimait, elle. Mais pas au point de ne pas se servir d'elle si elle pouvait lui être utile.

A partir de là, les choses s'étaient mieux passées et Lucrezia s'était senti heureuse. Cesare lui parlait bien plus qu'autrefois et sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa présence, sa voix, où simplement son regard, lui devinrent peu à peu indispensable. Il était souvent dur, froid, cassant, à bien des moments il l'a rejeta brutalement, bien des fois elle vit des colères effroyables éclatés en lui, qui la terrifiait, bien qu'elles n'aient jamais été dirigées contre elle. Mais elle s'en fichait. Malgré la certaine peur qu'il faisait naître en elle, elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Les années ont passés sans qu'elle en prenne conscience. Cela avait été ses derniers moments d'insouciance. Les dernières années où elle put être innocente, joueuse, son seul souci étant ses leçons, qu'elle trouvait parfois le moyen d'esquiver. Elle avait compris que son père ne la punissait jamais. Il pouvait la menacer des pires horreurs mais il ne passait jamais à l'acte, avec elle. La peur qu'elle avait de son père avait totalement disparu, pour laisser place à une malice sans limite. Etrangement, elle osait moins défier Cesare mais elle ne le désirait pas même pas. Elle voulait juste lui plaire, en toutes circonstances, qu'il ne soit jamais déçu d'elle. Cela lui brisa le cœur de voir la rage qu'il ruminait en lui lorsque leur père le contraint à commencer des études ecclésiastiques. Deux ans après leur emménagement au Vatican, il devint évêque de Valence.

Cesare avait alors dix sept ans, et Lucrezia douze. Un soir, elle était assise sur le bureau de la chambre de Cesare, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, elle regarda avec anxiété son frère tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, sa robe mauve claquant à chacun de ses pas, qui détonnait étrangement sur lui, tandis qu'il laissait éclater sa colère :

\- Par le Diable ! Ce vieillard va finir par me rendre fou ! Que croit-il donc ? Que je vais rester sagement dans cette putain de robe, tout prêt à devenir cardinal dès qu'il sera montré sur le trône de Saint-Pierre ? Pendant que lui et Juan œuvre pour cette maudite cause, pendant qu'ils sont dans l'action, moi je moisie ici, dans ce maudit palais ! Hurla Cesare.

Lucrezia vit son frère saisir un vase posé sur un meuble et le jeter sur le sol avec force, où il se fracassa en une dizaine de morceaux, la faisant se reculer d'instinct. Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état, dans une telle colère. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une telle rage qu'il aurait pu brûler Rodrigo Borgia d'un regard si leur père avait été présent dans la pièce. Lucrezia prit note de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Elle aimait assister aux colères de Cesare – même si il l'a terrifiait dans ces moments-là – car il en disait toujours trop sur des informations qu'elle n'aurait pas du savoir. Sur l'étrange mystère qui planait au-dessus des actes de Rodrigo Borgia.

Ce que son père faisait allait bien au-delà de l'Eglise où du pape, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Cesare venait de parler d'une cause. Une cause auquel leur père ne semblait pas vouloir mêler Cesare. En fait, Rodrigo semblait vouloir tenir à l'écart son fils aîné de tout. Pourtant, en tant que premier né, il aurait du avoir tout les honneurs, il aurait du être promis à une carrière militaire. Pourtant, Rodrigo avait choisi son fils cadet Juan pour l'armée et Cesare pour l'église. Lucrezia ne savait pas grand chose de l'art de la guerre mais elle connaissait bien celui de la religion et elle savait une chose au moins : Cesare n'était pas fait pour cela. Pas du tout. Et cela lui brisait le coeur de voir que leur père ne le voyait pas et condamnait son frère adoré à une vie qu'il haïssait.

Cesare soupira lourdement et s'approcha du bureau où Lucrezia était assise, serrant la chaise si fort entre ses jointures qu'elle craint un instant qu'elle se brise sous sa poigne. Il baissa les yeux, regardant le vide et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, les dents serrés. Il essayait de se calmer, de tempérer sa colère qui était en train de le retourner et l'empêchait de penser correctement.

La main de Lucrezia bougea sans qu'elle le veuille réellement et elle vint se poser sur la joue de son frère. Lucrezia écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Touché Cesare quand il était dans un tel état de colère n'était jamais une bonne idée. C'était même dangereux. Elle se rappel être venu voir son frère un matin, pour lui apprendre que leur père avait envoyé Juan en Espagne pour une mission très importante et secrète. Il était entré dans une colère noire, et la putain qu'il avait mise dans son lit cette nuit là avait voulu poser sa main sur son dos pour l'apaiser. Il s'était retourné d'un coup et avait mis ses mains sur le cou de la prostituée, lui hurlant qu'elle était indigne de le toucher, et il avait serré, serré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Lucrezia ne pourrait jamais oublier cette image.

Cesare se raidit au contact de la main de sa soeur et Lucrezia sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle voulait reculer mais craignait de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un seul centimètre. Il était totalement immobile et silencieux, tendu, comme prêt à l'attaque. Si elle bougeait, il pourrait exploser. Mais la peur était en train de prendre le dessus sur son esprit et elle s'apprêta à retirer sa main et à fuir la pièce à toute jambes quand Cesare leva son regard vers elle et ce qu'elle y vit l'arrêta immédiatement.

De... l'apaisement. Du calme. Le feu dans ses yeux était éteint, son regard était revenu à cette habituelle lueur glaciale, revenu à sa froide détermination. Avec de quelque chose de plus, qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement chez Cesare mais qu'elle guettait toujours... De l'affection. Oserait-elle même dire de l'amour ? Non, peut-être pas. Mais un jour peut-être, il l'aimerait comme elle l'aimait. Pour le moment, voir ce regard tendre lui gonflait déjà le coeur de bonheur. Il ne regardait personne ainsi. Elle avait même des fois l'impression que Cesare était incapable de ressentir d'autres émotions que la haine, la colère où la moquerie.

Cesare souffla doucement et sa main alla se poser sur celle de sa soeur, toujours posé sur sa joue. En regardant toujours sa soeur, il murmura d'une voix déterminée et froide :

\- Mon heure viendra, petite soeur. Et lorsque je serais au pouvoir, je choisirais avec soin qui sera là pour y assister... et qui j'éliminerais.

Cesare avait donc accepté à contrecœur sa charge d'évêque de Valence et gardait le silence mais Lucrezia voyait dans le regard de son frère, tous les jours, qu'il préparait doucement son oeuvre. Nous étions en 1492. Lucrezia était sereine aujourd'hui et avait appris à aimer le grand palais des Borgia. Elle voyait toujours sa mère, mais moins qu'avant. Elle avait bien trop à faire entre toutes ses leçons, et sa nouvelle activité préférée : espionner son père et ses frères et tout les politiciens qui allait et venait dans leur demeure depuis quelques temps. Elle était devenue experte dans l'art de se dissimuler, trouvant toujours un placard où un rideaux pour se dissimuler. Ainsi, elle appris bien des choses.

Au début, elle n'y comprenait rien. On parlait de Templiers, d'Assassins, de cause, de vérité, de libération. Elle avait déjà entendu parler des Templiers, cet Ordre militaire religieux du Moyen-Âge. Mais il a été dissous depuis plusieurs siècles et pourtant son père et ses frères en parlaient comme si c'était encore d'actualités. Et un nom revenait sans cesse ces derniers temps dans les conversations. Un certain Ezio Auditore da Firenze semblait causer du souci à son père, sans qu'elle parvienne à vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était dissimulé derrière un rideaux d'une grande salle et que les hommes politiques s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, elle vit Cesare, qui parlait distraitement avec un cardinal, tout à coup lever les yeux vers elle et elle recula d'instinct derrière le rideaux. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, c'est impossible. A moins qu'il soit capable de voir à travers les tissus de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur... Mais il l'avait peut-être aperçu lorsqu'elle avait entrouvert les rideaux pour les observer. Lucrezia attendit, le coeur battant, que son frère vienne ouvrir le rideau et la tirer par les cheveux. Mais il continuait de parler avec le cardinal, et elle finit par les entendre quitter la pièce. Elle soupira lourdement, soulagée. Elle l'avait échappée belle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le soleil se couchait, après avoir terminer ses leçons, elle était épuisée et alla directement dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva les portes de son balcon ouvertes et elle vit une silhouette qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Son ventre se noua. Peut-être l'avait-il vraiment vu… Mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Même lorsqu'elle lui avait effleuré la joue alors qu'il était furieux. Une autre l'aurait durement payée. Mais pas elle. Il ne lui faisait pas de mal, à elle. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée et, rassurée, elle s'avança vers le balcon pour rejoindre Cesare.

Il était penché sur la balustrade, regardant devant lui. La chambre de Lucrezia donnait vue sur tout Rome. Elle arrivait même à voir le Colisée au loin et ses ruines romaines qui semblait toujours s'enflammer au coucher de soleils. C'était magnifique à voir, chaque fois elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle se plaça à côté de son frère et regarda leur ville à son tour. La Ville éternelle.

\- Rome…, murmura soudainement Cesare, d'une voix envoûté. Regarde cette ville, Lucrezia. Toujours plus belle… Toujours plus sale. Les hommes au pouvoir ne savent pas la contrôler. Ils ne la connaissent pas vraiment. Ils restent au Vatican, entre leurs beaux quartiers et ne voient pas la vraie Rome. Celle qui saigne toutes les nuits.

Lucrezia regarda son frère et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. De la passion. De la passion dévorante. Il regardait la cité avec un sentiment qui pouvait presque se rapprocher de l'amour. Elle ne dit rien, n'étant que trop consciente que ces moments étaient plus que rares. Cesare n'ouvrait pas ses sentiments. Il restait enfermée dans sa coquille froide et arrogante, ce qui lui valait le mépris de beaucoup. Pourtant, ce soir, toute sa passion pour Rome se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je la connais, moi. J'ai parcouru chacune de ses ruelles, chacune de ses campagnes, j'ai vu toutes les ruines, chaque morceau de pierre… Ils ne sont pas dignes de la diriger, ils ne savent pas la diriger. Je pourrais lui redonner sa gloire d'antan, faire de Rome le centre du monde, une seconde fois. En unifiant l'Italie. En alliant chaque petit état, en soumettant toutes les grandes cités, Florence, Milan, Naples, Venise… Une seule Italie, dont Rome serait la capitale.

Un rire lui échappa tout à coup et il se releva, regardant sa soeur. Il avait retrouvé son air sarcastique et son regard glacé, de nouveau enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais elle avait pu apercevoir l'intérieur, ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque. Une passion dévorante. Une soif de pouvoir sans fin, un rêve. Il rêvait d'une Italie unifiée… dont il serait le maître. A partir de Rome.

\- Mais, comme tu a pu l'entendre tout à l'heure à la réunion, l'unification de l'Italie est bien le cadet des soucis de notre père, ricana Cesare.

Lucrezia sursauta. Il l'avait vu, alors. Bien sur qu'il l'avait, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte !

\- Cesare, je…

\- Cela fait des mois que je sais que tu nous observes, petite fourbe, dit Cesare, un sourire dans la voix. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir pour ça où d'en parler à notre père. Tu es maligne et curieuse. Et tu n'as pas peur de prendre des risques pour satisfaire ta curiosité. C'est digne d'une Borgia.

Il l'a regardait avec fierté et amusement. Deux sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais vus dans le regard de son frère. Elle s'en sentit plus surexcitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Lui qui méprisait le monde entier, était fière d'elle. Elle qui s'était attendu à être réprimandée, voir corrigée…

Cesare eut un rictus amusé en voyant le sourire de sa soeur. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Lucrezia dut lever les yeux vers lui pour pouvoir observer son visage. Dieu… qu'il était beau. Elle ne cessait d'être envoûtée par ses yeux si bleus. Pourtant, elle voyait tous les jours ces mêmes yeux en se regardant dans une glace.

Mais Cesare avait quelques une fois une manière étrange de la regarder. Un regard qui était apparu récemment et auquel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait sur elle. Et il avait ce regard à cet instant. Sauf qu'il était bien plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il l'observa ainsi, quelques instants, sans rien dire, et elle se sentait incapable de détourner son regard. Elle était captive de ses yeux.

Il finit par soupirer et leva la main pour lui prendre le menton, comme il le faisait souvent. Lucrezia aimait sentir les doigts de son frère sur son visage, ils avait toujours cet étrange mélange de fermeté et de douceur. Comme si il voulait lui faire du bien, tout en restant maître de la situation.

\- Je t'ai dit que un jour, nous allons briller, dit-il en la regardant. Que tu serais reine. C'est pour bientôt, Lucrezia. C'est pour très bientôt.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils et alla lui demander où il voulait en venir quand elle le vit se pencher soudainement vers elle, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, les lèvres de Cesare étaient sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres, c'était courant. Mais d'habitude, ce n'était qu'un léger effleurement rapide, qui la faisait toujours frissonner. Là, il ne bougea pas. Gardant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle aurait du se reculer, où le repousser. Mais ses bras étaient figés le long de son corps. Elle en était tout simplement incapable.

Les mains de son frère lui saisirent le visage et il bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lucrezia sursauta, prise au dépourvu, mais elle le suivit presque inconsciemment. C'était mal. C'était inconvenant, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on embrassait son grand frère. Mais cela lui était bien égal. Cette sensation… Seigneur. Elle avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'était allumé à l'intérieur de ses lèvres, les faisant brûler un peu plus à chaque pression des siennes. Il avait cette étrange douceur, cette lenteur délicieuse… De violents frissons lui parcourut le corps. Elle aurait voulu que cela ne se termine jamais.

Mais Cesare finit par s'éloigner. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés et regarda son frère. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre. Elle n'aurait pas cru voir un jour un tel sourire sur le visage de Cesare. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, dire quelque chose, mais il tourna soudainement les talons et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule sur le balcon, tandis que la nuit tombait sur Rome.

La main de Lucrezia alla inconsciemment à ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment embrassé un homme avant ce soir. Elle avait douze ans, c'était l'âge où elle commençait à devenir une femme, elle en avait conscience. Son sang avait coulé pour la première fois il y'a quelques mois. Bientôt, on la songerait prête pour le mariage. Elle n'y avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui que songé vaguement. Mais elle avait eu un avant goût de ce que c'était, ce soir. Lucrezia avait parfaitement conscience que ce qui venait de se passer était mal. On n'embrassait pas son frère de la même manière qu'on embrassait un mari. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à culpabiliser. Cela avait été si délicieux… Pour rien au monde elle aurait refusé de vivre cela.

Cesare lui avait dit que leur jour allait arriver. Elle avait cessé de l'attendre, s'était mise à pensée que Cesare lui avait dit cela enfant juste pour lui donner du courage. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pourrait-ils briller, comment pourrait-ils atteindre le sommet ? Tant de choses lui échappaient pour qu'elle saisisse la situation et cela l'agaçait. Mais Cesare savait ce qu'il dit. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Bientôt, leur famille brillerait. Elle sourit à la ville de Rome et se retourna, joyeuse et sereine.

Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui s'était déclenchée ce soir. Lucrezia n'avait pas tout de suite remarquée que c'était à ce moment là que tout avait été bouleversé dans sa vie. Que sa relation avec Cesare avait pris une tournure dangereuse. Qu'ils avaient empruntés un chemin auquel il était impossible de faire demi tour. Elle ne le comprendrait que bien plus tard.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'espionner les réunions de son père pour savoir que le pape Innocent VIII était mourant. Tout Rome le savait. Ce vieux lubrique qui dirigeait Rome sans jamais sortir du Vatican allait rendre l'âme dans peu de temps et un nouveau pape verrait le jour. Lucrezia n'était pas idiote et même si son père et ses frères prenait grand soin de la tenir dans l'ignorance la plus totale, elle avait parfaitement compris comment ils comptait mener les Borgia au sommet : son père allait essayer de devenir pape.

C'était un pari risqué. L'Italie avait déjà eu un pape espagnol, un Borgia précisément, et il avait été tellement détesté que toute la famille Borgia avait été chassé de Rome à coup de lame après la mort du pape. Oui, cela se jouait sur une corde raide. Tout Rome savait – et Rodrigo Borgia le premier – que personne ne voterait pour un catalan à la mort d'Innocent VIII. Pas sans une grande rétribution tout du moins…

Lucrezia ne croyait pas vraiment que son père y arriverait. Il y avait bien trop de rancœur envers les catalans, même si ils étaient soudoyés. Rodrigo en paraissait persuadés en revanche, tout comme Cesare et Juan. Lucrezia écoutait la moindre de leur conversation, dès la première occasion. Et en quelques semaines, elle en avait appris beaucoup plus qu'en plusieurs années d'espionnage, art dans lequel elle était entrain de passer maître.

Les Templiers… Un mot qui ne cessait de revenir, encore et toujours… Au bout de plusieurs conversations, elle avait fini par comprendre que l'Ordre des Templiers n'avait plus rien à avoir avec celui du Moyen-Âge et que celui-ci existait encore. Et que son père en était le Grand Maître, comme les autres l'appelait. La jeune fille crut au début qu'il s'agissait d'un énième titre d'un ordre sans réelle importance niveau politique mais elle comprit rapidement que c'était bien plus que cela.

Ils parlaient de changer le monde. D'instaurer un ordre nouveau qui apporterait une paix universelle. Elle se retint de rire le jour où elle entendit cela. Il suffisait de regarder les yeux de Rodrigo Borgia pour savoir qu'il ne désirait absolument pas la paix. Au contraire, il voulait le pouvoir, la domination. La gloire, non pas pour les Templiers comme il semblait le faire croire à tout ce beau monde qui n'était pas que des politiciens finalement, mais pour la famille Borgia.

Ils parlaient aussi d'un certain artefact… qu'ils appelaient Pomme d'Eden. Une Pomme qui, d'après leurs dires, pourrait dominer toute l'humanité autant qu'elle pouvait apporter le savoir du monde. Lucrezia voyait les yeux de son père briller d'avidité quand il en parlait mais elle avait aussi remarquée l'expression concentrée de son frère Cesare. Expression qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. Il réfléchissait. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Cette Pomme l'intéressait autant que leur père.

Lucrezia avait du mal à croire en l'existence d'un objet aussi puissant. Cela relevait de la fantaisie et des contes de fées. Mais tous ses hommes semblaient y croire dure comme fer, alors peut-être avait-elle tort… Mais elle avait compris qu'ils ne l'avaient pas en leurs mains. Du moins pour l'instant. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'un tel objet, entre les mains de son père, soit utilisé à bon escient. Pas plus qu'entre les mains de Cesare.

Ils parlaient de tas de choses concernant cette Pomme, d'autres artefacts, de temples, de secrets… Lucrezia cessa de s'y intéresser au bout d'un moment. Elle ne parvenait pas à être convaincue et avait souvent l'impression d'entendre des fous fanatiques en train de discuter entre eux. Mais ils abordaient bien d'autres sujets bien plus intéressants. Comme les Assassins. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu et compris, ils était les ennemis des Templiers et passait leurs temps à se mettre en travers de leurs chemins. Là où les Templiers cherchait l'Ordre, les Assassins eux se battait pour que le peuple garde son libre arbitre, ce qui menait inévitablement au chaos. La voix de son père dégoulinait de haine quand il parlait de cette Confrérie qui, depuis des siècles, contrariait les projets des Templiers. Le nom Auditore revenait souvent dans la conversation. Ezio Auditore. A l'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que cet homme agissait seul contre tout leur ordre.

Elle qui croyait découvrir des informations sur la politique du Vatican, elle avait découvert tout autre chose mais elle finit par se lasser de ces petits espionnages. Surtout que leurs conversations finirent par ne plus rien lui apprendre. Elle était aussi lasse de voir son père sans cesser glorifier son frère Juan et dénigrer Cesare. Elle haïssait Juan et ce depuis toujours. C'était un incapable, un faible doublé d'un imbécile. Comment son père ne le voyait-il donc pas ? A chaque fois que Rodrigo parlait de Juan, il avait l'air de parler d'un dieu. Lucrezia voyait à quel point cela mettait Cesare en colère. Et elle partageait sa rage mais ne pouvait rien y remédier.

Finalement, le plus surprenant se produisit : Rodrigo Borgia devint pape. Tout d'abord, Rome fut en extase et cria sa joie dans les rues. « Il ne pourra jamais être pire qu'Innocent VIII », disait-on partout. Mais très vite, le peuple déchanta et le silence se fit dans les ruelles. Le nom Borgia n'était plus clamé avec force et fierté. Car tout le monde avait compris qu'ils avaient placée un taureau dangereux sur le trône papal.

Les choses allèrent très vite durant cette période. Lucrezia se rappelle le couronnement de son père, et revit la basilique Saint-Pierre, extasiée devant tant de beauté, de fête et de couleur. Tout le monde la regardait, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. La fille du pape. C'était l'équivalent d'une princesse pour Rome. La jeune fille de treize ans ne put s'empêcher de sourire, folle de bonheur. Elle était vraiment une princesse, désormais. Et bientôt, elle serait reine. Comme lui avait promis Cesare.

Sitôt devenu pape, Rodrigo nomma son précieux Juan gonfalonier papal et capitaine général de l'armée pontificale. Ils avaient tous ricanés, Lucrezia la première. Juan à la tête d'une armée… Il allait les faire conquérir les tavernes et les bordels de Rome et pour cela, ils n'avaient nul besoin de Juan ! Cesare devint quand à lui, comme il le craint, cardinal. Elle vit son frère serrer les dents durant toute la cérémonie qui le faisait monter en grade dans la hiérarchie de l'église. Et le soir, lorsqu'elle alla le trouver dans sa chambre pour voir comment il allait, elle entendit un fracas assourdissant à l'intérieur. Lucrezia se figea derrière la porte, plus surprise qu'apeurée. Elle avait appris à ne plus craindre les fureurs de son frère. Jamais elles n'avaient été dirigées vers elle et elles ne le seraient jamais. Lucrezia frappa donc à la porte de son frère et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, décida d'entrer sans y être invitée.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit s'arrêter sur le seuil. Tout ce qui était en verre gisait briser sur le sol, y compris les restes de la fenêtre. La chaise du bureau avait été brisée, un grand trou était visible dans le mur, comme si on avait mis un féroce coup de poing. Les tableaux était arrachés du mur, les tiroirs brisés, pendant à moitiés sur le sol. Et au milieu de la pièce se tenait Cesare, debout, haletant, les poings serrés le long de son corps, les jointures pleines de son propre sang. Le regard fou de colère.

Lucrezia regarda son frère qui lui ne semblait pas la voir tant ses yeux était opaques. Il semblait être devenu fou. La prudence aurait voulu qu'elle quitte la pièce et qu'elle ne dise rien. La tendresse et l'amour auraient voulu qu'elle s'approche et qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait fonctionné. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander à son frère pourquoi il était dans cet état. Elle le savait parfaitement.

\- Il ne t'a pas vaincu, Cesare, dit-elle avec passion et fermeté. Père cherche à t'emprisonner, à t'éloigner de ce que tu es réellement à l'intérieur de toi. Mais tu ne dois pas le laisser faire. Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire. Tout est encore jouable, mon frère. Cette robe de cardinal ne restera pas longtemps sur toi. Cette vie n'est pas pour toi.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'approchait doucement de Cesare, à pas prudent. Il l'a dévisageait sans répondre mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle finit par n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Le cœur battant, elle regarda Cesare dans les yeux et déclara :

\- Un destin bien plus grand t'est destiné, mon frère. Tu as dit un jour que tu me voyais reine. Mais comment pourrais-je être reine sans avoir un roi ? Tu es mon roi, Cesare. Le seul à en être digne. Et un jour, tu seras roi. Le Vatican se mettra à genoux devant toi et tu gouverneras Rome. Tu régnera sur toute l'Italie, le monde entier tremblant de peur en entendant le nom du grand Cesare Borgia.

Sa main s'était posée doucement sur la joue de Cesare à ses mots et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle vit qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Peu à peu, elle vit la colère disparaître de ses prunelles, se modifiant, devenant de la… passion. Du désir. Un désir aussi violent et meurtrier que sa colère… Ce désir si soudain aurait du effrayer Lucrezia. Pourtant, elle fut fascinée par ce regard. Ce regard si intense qui se posait sur elle. Sur elle et sur aucune autre femme.

Cesare prit tout à coup le visage de Lucrezia entre ses mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lucrezia gémit de surprise. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui a donné quelques mois auparavant, dans sa chambre. Celui-là était violent, brutal, presque une attaque. Elle aurait du se débattre, elle aurait du le repousser, dire non. N'importe quel autre femme l'aurait fait à sa place. Mais elle en fut incapable. Car ce baiser la terrifiait autant qu'il l'enivrait.

Lucrezia avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. De ce qui allait arriver. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait du arrêter cela, sur le champ. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle était loin d'être ignorante sur ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme. Sa mère l'avait parfaitement enseignée à ce sujet. Cela dit, elle n'aurait pas pensé le vivre si tôt. Et certainement pas avec son grand frère… Elle avait treize ans à peine, mais elle était déjà formée comme une femme. Bien souvent, elle avait senti le regard des hommes changés, l'observant avec désir. Ce changement lui avait plu bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cette sensation de se savoir désirée… Elle avait eu le sentiment d'être puissante. D'avoir du pouvoir sur chacun de ses hommes.

Cesare l'emmena sur le lit, qui avait par chance échapper à sa fureur, et elle se retrouva rapidement sous lui et le poids de son frère sur elle la surpris autant que cela éveilla le désir en elle. Lucrezia tremblait de tous ses membres à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. C'était effrayant mais aussi tellement excitant !

La force de son frère semblait sans limite. Elle sentait qu'il essayait d'adoucir ses gestes, de rendre ses caresses plus tendres, moins brutales. Cela l'a toucha, qu'il essaie de contrôler sa fureur pour elle, lui qui envoyait le monde au diable et qui laissait toujours libre court à ses pulsions sans se soucier qu'il pouvait faire du mal. Mais pas avec elle. Avec elle, il faisait attention. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucrezia comprit que ses sentiments pour Cesare étaient bien plus profonds qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Peut-être est-ce à moment là qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle avait peur. Lucrezia avait beau être instruite sur le sujet, elle n'avait néanmoins pas connu d'hommes jusqu'à maintenant. Mais en même temps, elle était sereine. Heureuse. Il était inévitable qu'elle se marie un jour. Son père devait sûrement y songer en ce moment même. Et elle ne se voyait pas donner sa virginité à un inconnu. Cette simple idée l'horrifiait. Comment pourrait-elle découvrir le plaisir de la chair avec un homme qui ne la connaît pas ? Cesare était le seul à pouvoir avoir cet honneur. C'était un péché, elle s'en rappelait très bien. Comment pourrait-elle oublier qu'il était son frère et que cela était interdit ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Les Egyptiens s'était bien mariés entre frère et soeur durant des millénaires. Et leur empire n'avait-il pas été l'un des plus puissant au monde ? Où était le vrai péché à connaître l'amour avec son frère ? Etait-ce si différent de se marier avec son cousin, qui était bien plus facilement toléré ? C'était une manière de garder le sang pur.

Les caresses de Cesare la rendaient folle de désir. Ses mains étaient à la fois douces et dures. Elles pétrissait sa peau à des moments à en lui faire mal, et l'effleurait à peine à d'autres, comme la caresse d'une plume. Lucrezia ferma les yeux et tacha de contrôler les intenses frissons qui l'a parcourait quand les lèvres de son frère descendirent sur ses seins. C'était cela, l'amour alors ? Elle comprenait pourquoi tant de femmes en devenait dépendantes. Elle aurait voulu que les caresses de son frère ne cesse jamais.

Sa robe disparut, déchirée par les mains de son frère et elle se sentit quelque peu vulnérable, ainsi nue face à lui. Mais il l'a recouvrit rapidement de la chaleur de son corps, nu lui aussi. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ait enlevé ses vêtements. La jeune fille observa le corps de son frère et fut envoûtée par le torse musclé et lisse qu'elle découvrit. D'instinct, ses mains allèrent vers lui, et elle savoura la peau douce et dure de son frère sous sa paume. Cesare grogna et elle sentit alors la barbe de son frère lui effleurer la joue, tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Tu est à moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque bestiale. Tu m'appartiens… Tu m'appartiens… Je ne te laisserais jamais m'échapper…

Elle sentit les mains de Cesare lui écartée les jambes et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Oui, elle était à lui. Son cœur chantait de joie à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait appartenir à aucun autre, elle voulait être sienne, totalement et entièrement. Elle ne voulait pas d'autre hommes, juste lui. Uniquement lui. Cesare…

Lucrezia serra les dents lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, et se retint difficilement de pousser un petit cri de douleur. C'était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se sentait déchirée, écartelée. La sensation était tellement désagréable ! Mais elle ne disait rien, bien que ses yeux s'était embués de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant en geignant. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de son frère. Cependant, une larme lui échappa et tandis que Cesare remontait vers son visage, il l'a remarqua. Alors, il passa sa langue sur la joue de Lucrezia, léchant la larme qui s'était échappée. Lucrezia gémit et elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son frère, voulant l'attirer vers elle. Qu'importe la douleur. Elle voulait le sentir plus près encore, plus profondément en elle. Cesare rit doucement et serra son emprise sur elle, ses bras formant un étau autour de son corps tandis qu'il l'a possédait.

« Tu m'appartiens… Je ne te laisserais jamais m'échapper ». Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses mots serait à la fois son plus grand bonheur et son plus grand fardeau.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prédit, quelques semaines à peine après que son père fut couronné pape, il lui annonça qu'elle allait devoir se marier. Avec Giovanni Sforza, comte de Pesaro. Elle apprit bien plus tard par son mari que ce mariage avait été arrangé durant le conclave, un des nombreux prix que Rodrigo avait payé pour devenir pape.

Quand Lucrezia l'apprit, elle fut autant excitée qu'abattue. Le deuxième plus que le second. Si elle se mariait, elle partirait de Rome pour aller vivre avec son mari à Pesaro, petite ville côtière qui est bien loin de sa ville d'enfance… Et elle serait loin de Cesare. Et cette idée l'horrifiait plus que tout.

Le soir où elle le découvrit fou de rage après avoir été nommé cardinal n'avait été que la première nuit pour eux. Cela s'était reproduit bien des fois, ces dernières semaines. A chaque fois, Lucrezia se demandait ce qui se passerait si on les découvrait, si on savait ce qui se passait dans les murs du palais des Borgia. Palais qu'ils allait bientôt devoir quitter, d'ailleurs. Elle pour Pesaro, Cesare pour le Château Saint-Ange.

Les serviteurs avait des doutes sur eux mais aurait préférés se défenestrer en sautant de la plus haute tour de Rome plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils craignait bien trop la famille Borgia pour dire quoi que ce soit. Alors Lucrezia et Cesare continuait en paix. Chaque nuit, elle prenait un peu plus de plaisir que la précédente. Chaque nuit, elle apprenait de nouvelles choses, découvrant peu à peu l'art de la luxure et de la séduction. Elle se sentait devenir femme un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait jamais du fait qu'ils était frère et soeur. A quoi bon ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux. Cesare lui parlait bien plus maintenant qu'ils était amants. Elle adorait cela. Elle aimait plus que toutes les longues conversations sur l'oreiller qui suivait l'acte d'amour. Peut-être même plus que la fornication en elle-même. Il semblait si apaiser après cela, il était calme, souriant, riant facilement. Il parlait de ses projets d'avenir avec passion, avec amour. Lucrezia était heureuse de voir qu'elle avait réussi à lui redonner espoir. Il avait une force immense en lui, une force indomptable et dangereuse. Une grande haine aussi, une haine qui le dévorait constamment de l'intérieur. Aussi, quand elle arrivait à le voir sans cette haine, c'était pour elle le plus cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire.

Seigneur… Comment Cesare allait-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle allait devoir se marier ? Elle craignait sa réaction plus que tout et se sentait mal juste à l'idée de lui dire ce qui en était. Les mots qu'il lui murmurait toutes les nuits lui revenaient en mémoire…

« Tu est moi à… Je ne laisserais personne t'arracher à moi… Tu m'appartiens… ».

Finalement, Lucrezia n'eut pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Leur père s'en chargea à sa place. Ils vivaient leurs derniers jours au palais des Borgia, le surlendemain, Rodrigo, Cesare et Juan partirait vivre dans le Château Saint-Ange tandis qu'elle allait se marier le même jour. Le mariage devait être célébré rapidement, c'était la condition de la famille Sforza. C'était contraire à toutes les règles du mariage, ils n'avait eu le temps de ne rien préparer, les fiançailles pouvait très bien durer des mois mais les Sforza semblait craindre que les Borgia se désistent maintenant que Rodrigo avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire le vote du cardinal Ascanio Sforza et tout les votes qu'il avait lui-même reçu.

Lucrezia avait été appelée dans le bureau de son père, certainement pour régler les derniers détails du mariage. Plus son mariage approchait, plus la vague excitation qu'elle avait ressentie s'en allait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Rome, aucune envie de quitter sa famille pour épouser un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dont elle ignorait tout. Si cela se trouve, elle tomberait sur un monstre, qui la battrait et la maltraiterait. Et que pourrait faire son père et son frère, eux qui seront si loin ? Elle serait seule, enfermée à Pesaro. Ces angoisses lui donnaient les larmes aux yeux et elle prit la décision de parler à son père vu qu'il l'avait appelé. Elle le supplierait, si ce n'est nécessaire. Il ne pourrait tout de même pas l'obliger à se marier lorsqu'il verrait à quel point cela l'a terrifiait…

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, les hurlements qui se faisaient entendre derrière la figea. Elle reconnut parfaitement la voix de Cesare et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il parlait :

\- … une honte ! Vous voulez mariée votre fille à un vermisseau comme Sforza ! Un misérable bâtard a moitié attardé !

\- Tu est toi-même un bâtard, ne l'oublie pas ! Tonna la voix de Rodrigo Borgia, où le pape Alexandre maintenant. Et Lucrezia également. Et il vaut mieux avoir un mari stupide qu'un mari violent. Lucrezia fera ce que bon lui semble de Giovanni Sforza, il n'est qu'un chien obéissant qui attend les ordres.

\- Nous sommes des Borgia, rétorqua Cesare avec colère. Et nous gouvernons Rome maintenant, nous gouvernons l'Eglise catholique ! La fille du pape mérite mieux qu'un bâtard d'un petit noble. Si Lucrezia doit vraiment se marier, ayez au moins la décence de la marier à un prince ! C'est le moins qu'elle mérite.

Lucrezia sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en entendant les mots de son frère. Par ses simples mots, il lui montrait qu'il l'a respectait plus que n'importe quel autre femme. Et elle pouvait entendre toute la frustration dans sa voix, toute la colère. Cette situation le blessait autant qu'elle, bien sur. Toute l'angoisse de la jeune fille s'était envolée, remplacée par un sentiment d'allégresse immense.

\- Vous ne devriez même pas la mariée, marmonna Cesare. Elle vient d'avoir treize ans, elle est trop jeune. De nos jours, on attend au moins que les femmes ait seize ans pour se marier. Aimez-vous si peu votre fille pour la livrer à un chien galeux alors qu'elle n'est qu'une fillette ?

\- Pas si fillette que ça, ricana Juan. Tu as vu son corps ? Elle à bien grandit, la petite Lucrezia. Moi je vois une femme, pas une enfant.

\- _Bastardo ! Perro ! _S'écria Cesare, la voix presque hystérique, mélangeant des injures italiennes et espagnoles qui devinrent presque incompréhensibles.

Lucrezia se tordit les mains derrière la porte. Il devrait se contenir davantage. Ces sentiments qu'il dévoilait aux grands jours lui faisaient plaisir, mais il avait plus la réaction d'un amant que celle d'un frère. Rodrigo et Juan n'était pas idiots, ils pourraient avoir des doutes… Ce n'était pas prudent. Mais Cesare était loin d'être idiot aussi. Si il pensait pouvoir parler librement… Elle n'était pas en position de le contredire. Lucrezia entendit Juan lui rendre ses insultes et le fracas d'une chaise qui tomba sur le sol. Les voix de Cesare et Juan se perdirent, et Lucrezia paniqua pendant une seconde, persuadé qu'ils allaient se battre mais la voix de Rodrigo s'écria avec fracas :

\- Silence ! Cela suffit ! Cesare, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire avec _ma _fille. Ta réaction est démesurée. Tu dis qu'elle est une enfant mais le seul enfant que je vois ici, c'est toi. Grandis et cesse donc de faire des caprices. Et n'oublie pas une chose, Cesare… Nous ne contrôlons pas Rome. _Je _contrôle Rome. Est-ce bien claire… mon fils ?

Rodrigo avait presque craché ce dernier mot et Lucrezia sentit son cœur saigné comme si c'était à elle qu'il parlait ainsi. Cesare avait beau dire, elle savait bien que le rejet constant de son père lui faisait mal. Mais qu'il alimentait sa haine, aussi. L'admiration que Cesare avait pour Rodrigo enfant s'estompait un peu chaque jour. Et elle croyait bien qu'elle venait d'être définitivement anéanti. Cesare ne répondait rien. C'était très mauvais signe. Quand il laissait éclater sa rage et sa colère, quand il se laissait aller à l'hystérie, il se calmait rapidement et oubliait facilement. Mais quand il était calme… C'est là qu'il est le plus dangereux. C'est qu'il reporte sa vengeance à plus tard. Et que celle là, il ne l'oubliera pas.

Jamais les mots de Cesare ne lui avait fait autant plaisir. Si il était entré en conflit avec son père, elle lui ferait sentir que cela n'a pas été pour rien. Certes, ses mots étaient hypocrites, vu qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité et forniquait avec elle presque tout les soirs, mais il avait dit cela pour essayer de la garder auprès de lui. Parce qu'il tenait à elle, même si il ne le lui avait pas dit. Et elle saurait le remercier d'avoir essayé de l'aider, même si il n'avait pas pu ébranler leur père.

\- Comme vous voudrez… Votre Sainteté, cracha Cesare, la voix remplit de haine.

Elle put entendre le rire moqueur de Juan et la porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et Cesare découvrit sa soeur devant lui. Lucrezia fut glacée en découvrant le regard de son frère. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était celui d'un démon, d'un démon prêt à lâcher sa fureur sur le monde. Mais cette rage disparut quand il vit sa soeur, pour être remplacé par de la frustration et de la déception. Elle tenta un léger sourire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir essayer mais il ne se dérida pas et il continua son chemin. Elle crut qu'il allait l'ignorer quand il passa à côté d'elle, mais elle sentit la main de son frère saisir la sienne et la serrer brièvement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Cela fit déborder les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de l'entretien.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à parler à son père. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait compris que ce serait inutile. Qu'il ne voudrait même pas entendre parler d'une annulation de mariage. Elle était donc entrée avec un sourire forcé dans le bureau et avait jouée la fille exemplaire. Elle avait du supporter les regards désagréables et les remarques mesquines de son frère Juan. Lucrezia n'avait jamais réalisée à quel point elle détestait Juan jusqu'à ce jour. Certes, elle l'avait toujours méprisée, mais elle n'avait jamais nourrie une telle haine pour Juan avant son mariage.

Elle n'avait pas vu Cesare durant les deux jours qui précédèrent son mariage. Cela l'a rendit presque folle. Après l'avoir fait cherché dans tout le palais des Borgia, elle finit par apprendre qu'il avait quitté Rome pour se rendre à Urbino. Sans même venir la voir. Avait-elle mal interprété sa réaction quand il était sorti du bureau ? Il lui avait serré la main, il avait semblé souffrir autant qu'elle pourtant… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait osé partir. Il ne lui restait que deux jours à Rome et ces deux jours, elle voulait les passer avec lui. Elle voulait qu'il vienne réchauffer son lit encore, avant qu'elle soit contrainte de partager celui de ce Giovanni Sforza. Mais il était n'était pas là. Elle passa donc ses deux dernières nuits à Rome à pleurer, seule dans son grand lit froid, à se tourmenter, à réfléchir et à surtout se demander dans quoi elle s'était mise avec Cesare.

Lucrezia était presque persuadée qu'elle ne le verrait plus du tout. Mais il était revenu pour le mariage. Alors qu'elle se préparait avec l'aide de ses servantes, magnifique dans sa robe de mariée qui aurait pu certes être plus belle, les couturières ayant été contrainte de se dépêcher vu le court temps que la famille Sforza leur avait laissés pour le mariage, mais elle restait éblouissante, sa chevelure dorée coiffée en des boucles sublimes, qui encadrait son visage dont les traits semblait s'affiner un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait beau être belle, son visage était triste. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre à la Basilique Saint-Pierre était un euphémisme.

Elle sentit sa présence dans la pièce avant de le voir. Il en était toujours ainsi avec lui, il apportait un froid partout où il allait. Les servantes se raidissaient, craignant ce jeune homme au regard si menaçant et l'aptitude si glaciale. Mais il dégageait aussi une aura de puissance. De pouvoir. On avait beau le craindre où le haïr, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le respecter. Quelque chose en lui forçait ce respect. Encore un trait de caractère qu'il tenait de leur père. Mais il avait quelque chose de plus que Rodrigo Borgia, pensa Lucrezia en leva les yeux vers son frère.

Le charme. La beauté. Cette beauté sombre qui fascinait les jeunes filles autant qu'elle les intimidait. Cesare pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elles, aucune ne luttait jamais. Lucrezia dévisagea son frère, qu'elle considérait i peine quelques semaines comme juste ce qu'il était, un grand frère. Son visage était neutre, son regard calme, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur de Lucrezia. S'était-elle vraiment trompée sur toute la ligne ? Ne ressentait-il donc rien ? Etait-il seulement capable de ressentir de l'affection, voir de l'amour ? Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonnée et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait prête à faire des reproches à Cesare.

\- Tu est parti, lança-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Pourquoi ?

Sa voix tremblait de chagrin et elle s'en voulait pour cela. Elle aurait voulu se montrer froide, tout aussi indifférente que lui, lui montrer qu'elle s'en fiche de ce qu'il faisait où de ce qu'il ressentait. Que si il considérait tout cela comme un jeu, c'était pareil pour elle. Mais elle n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Lucrezia avait de courir vers lui, et de le frapper, de lui crier sa colère. Autant qu'elle voulait qu'il l'a sert contre lui à l'en briser.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, rétorqua sèchement Cesare en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. De penser à ce qui va se passer maintenant.

\- Ce qui va se passer ? Répéta-t-elle, tachant de contrôler sa colère. Je vais me marier, voilà ce qui va se passer ! Je vais être livrée à un porc, à un inconnu ! Et je vais devoir partir loin de Rome, dans ce coin perdu qu'est Pesaro ! Et toi, tu es parti ! Tu est parti au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi !

Lucrezia avait hurlé, vers la fin. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de parler ainsi à son frère. Lui à qui elle vouait autant de respect que de crainte. Mais la colère l'aveuglait totalement à cet instant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il souffre autant qu'elle, qu'il ait mal lui aussi, mais il ne semblait rien ressentir ! Seigneur, c'était tellement frustrant !

Cesare la dévisagea quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés, puis répondit avec sarcasme :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, petite soeur. Tu auras bientôt un mari pour t'occuper de toi. Tu vas mener une vie de princesse à Pesaro, comme ici. Et vu le mari que tu auras, tu ne risques pas d'être ennuyée. Ce _cazzo _tremble au moindre hurlement. Tu feras ce que tu veux de lui. Et puis, tu ne resteras pas longtemps à Pesaro.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, surprise.

\- Comment cela ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, Lucrezia, c'est que tout n'est que politique et alliance. Les alliances se font quand elles sont nécessaires, et se brise tout aussi vite. Père a eu besoin des Sforza et il craint une rébellion du duc de Milan, Ludovico Sforza, si il jette aux chiens les promesses qu'il a faites à leur famille. Ludovico Sforza à une armée conséquente, de l'argent, des alliés puissants et Milan est placée en plein sur notre chemin, ce qui nous empêcherais d'atteindre la France où la Suisse si besoin est. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin des Sforza. Mais une fois que notre pouvoir se sera bien établi et une fois que nous aurons récupéré cet artefact, nous n'aurons plus besoin des Sforza, ni de personne en Italie. Tu pourras alors rentrer à Rome.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas immédiatement, légèrement choquée par tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui parlait souvent de ses rêves de conquête et de gloire, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait aussi directement de politique. Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il lui parlait de l'artefact. La Pomme d'Eden. Oh, il savait qu'elle était au courant de tout cela, les Templiers et leur quête de ces étranges objets auquel elle était encore sceptique mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle préférait éviter de se mêler à toute cette histoire. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire et la politique lui semblait déjà suffisamment dure à suivre. Disait-il vrai ? Son mariage avec Sforza ne durerait-il que très peu de temps ? Cesare avait bien des défauts, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti. La jeune fille sentie l'espoir renaître doucement en elle. Son éloignement de Rome ne serait que bref. Et de Cesare aussi… C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait qu'ils allaient se retrouver vite. Lucrezia sentit sa colère envers son frère disparaître peu à peu, bien que le chagrin de rester loin de lui et de Rome restait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air timide et murmura doucement :

\- Alors… on ne restera pas très longtemps séparés… n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être cette question allait-elle l'agacer mais Lucrezia avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle se trouvait elle-même ridicule mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il a fallu qu'il s'en aille pendant seulement deux jours pour qu'elle se rende à compte à quel point il lui était devenu indispensable. Les mois à Pesaro allaient être long et infernal.

Cesare haussa les sourcils et elle crut voir une lueur d'étonnement passer dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha davantage de sa soeur, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La proximité de Cesare fit accéléré la respiration de Lucrezia. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il parle. Elle voulait juste sentir ses bras forts autour d'elle. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Ses lèvres à la fois douce et dures sur son corps… Cesare baissa son regard vers Lucrezia, son regard bleu glacée, qui refroidissait tellement de gens, la faisant frissonner.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant dit, petite soeur, chuchota-t-il. Je ne laisserais personne t'arracher à moi.

Lucrezia retint son souffle à ces mots. Elle se rappelait chaque fois où il les avait murmurés à son oreille, pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Elle voulait ressentir cela encore une fois. Juste une fois avant son départ pour Pesaro où elle ne le verrait plus avant des mois, où elle ne pourrait plus savourer le goût de sa peau. Elle en était devenue presque dépendante, elle s'en rendait compte. Mais cela lui était bien égal.

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle sèchement aux servantes et couturières qui s'affairait dans la pièce.

Elles obéirent immédiatement et quittèrent la pièce en silence. Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant le mariage. Cela était largement suffisant pour en profiter encore un peu au lieu de se faire piquer par des dizaines d'aiguilles pour une robe indigne d'elle. Lucrezia n'allait pas passer ses dernières de liberté à cela. Une fois les servantes sortis, elle passa les bras autour du cou de Cesare, levant les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu me le rappel…


	2. Chap 2 - Pegno e Arma

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre sur l'histoire de Cesare et Lucrezia dans _Assassin's Creed ! _**

**Ce second chapitre est une nouvelle mise en place de l'histoire, la mise en place "adulte", des années sont passés, des personnages importants pour la suite sont rapidement présentés et les personnalités de Cesare et Lucrezia change également. Je suis restée le plus fidèle possible à l'univers d'AC ainsi qu'au fait historique.**

**J'espère de tout coeur que ce second chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite :D Et sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Aline ~ _Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre 1 sur l'histoire de Cesare et Lucrezia dans Assassin's Creed, surtout que tu n'a pas jouée aux jeux vidéos, cela me fait chaud au coeur :D je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plu et j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant et ne t'en fais donc pas pour le temps, mes textes ne bouge pas et t'attendent ;) je te dis à très bientôt :D_**

* * *

Cinq ans. Voilà plus de cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Rome. Plus elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait, plus elle avait envie de sauter de son carrosse pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres en courant. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle regardait par la petite fenêtre, admirant la campagne romaine et les anciennes ruines qu'on trouvait sur la route qui lui avait tant manqué. Tout lui avait tellement manquée !

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en cinq ans. Tellement qu'elle n'était même plus certaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver à Rome. Elle avait quitté la ville juste après son mariage pour se rendre à Pesaro, la petite ville côtière dont son nouveau mari était le duc, en décembre 1492. Aujourd'hui, le soleil de septembre 1497 brûlait l'Italie tout entière. Lucrezia soupira en repensant à son cher époux. Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la basilique Saint-Pierre, elle y avait découvert un homme trentenaire doté d'un physique assez agréable à regarder, bien qu'il n'avait pas une once de la beauté sombre qu'avait Cesare. Giovanni Sforza avait le rire et le sourire facile, il était d'agréable compagnie, ce qui avait agréablement surpris Lucrezia. Elle crut pendant les heures qui suivirent son mariage que son père n'avait pas fait un si mauvais choix que cela et qu'elle serait peut-être heureuse avec Giovanni. Qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être même l'aimer avec le temps…

Mais les semaines qui ont suivis l'ont vite fait déchanté. Giovanni Sforza n'était pas un homme mauvais certes, mais c'était un faible et un lâche. Il tremblait au moindre coup de feu et n'avait que très peu de conversations. Au bout d'une semaine de mariage, elle s'ennuyait déjà horriblement. La nuit de noces avait été catastrophique. Il s'était agité au-dessus d'elle comme un asticot, gémissant son nom et cela s'était terminé aussi vite que cela avait commencée. Lucrezia était restée figée dans son lit, éberluée, tandis que Giovanni soufflait de plaisir à côté d'elle, ravi, pleinement satisfait.

Elle avait compris alors qu'elle effet sa relation avec Cesare aurait à jamais sur elle. Elle attendrait toujours trop des hommes. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que la plupart des hommes ne se souciaient pas du plaisir de leur femme et était juste des bêtes primaires où des imbéciles. Mais Cesare était… si fort. Très souvent sévère, mais aussi attentif à son plaisir. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique où de doux, mais il était terriblement intelligent, parler avec lui était toujours une joie sans fin. Il était beau, si beau… et un amant si doué… Il savait exactement où touchée pour torturer délicieusement où pour lui faire atteindre l'extase. Quand elle avait vu que Giovanni était un homme bon, elle avait espérée pendant un moment, non pas de retrouver Cesare en lui car elle savait que c'était impossible, mais d'au moins avoir trouvée un mari qui lui serait agréable au quotidien, un amant décent. Elle avait été cruellement déçue.

Lucrezia avait détestée Pesaro. Ce petit village triste, si petit comparée à la gigantesque et majestueuse Rome, lui était apparu si fade et sans vie qu'elle avait haïe cet endroit dès l'instant où elle y était entrée. Leur château était perché sur une falaise juste au-dessus de la mer. Ces dernières années, Lucrezia avait apprit à haïr l'océan. Son maudit vent qui décoiffait et asséchait les cheveux, cette constante odeur répugnante de poisson qui arrivait jusqu'au palais, le peu d'activité que le port représentait à part la pèche et la chasse… Seigneur, qu'elle en mourrait d'ennui !

Elle avait donc passée ses cinq dernières années presque toujours ailleurs qu'à Pesaro. Dès qu'elle avait l'occasion, elle trouvait une excuse pour partir. Elle était allée voir des cousins du côté de son époux à Sienne, à Ferrare, à Orvieto, à Mantoue, à Rimini, à Pise, à Venise, elle avait parcouru le nord de l'Italie, découvrant des villes plus belles et plus amusantes les unes que les autres, lui faisant détester Pesaro un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais malgré les douceurs de ces villes, Rome lui manquait affreusement. Rome qui, pendant cinq ans, lui avait été interdite.

Son père, le pape, avait été très claire à ce sujet : elle ne devait pas revenir à Rome. Stratégiquement, il avait besoin d'elle à Pesaro, auprès de son mari, afin de s'assurer les bonnes grâces de la famille Sforza et avoir ainsi l'appui de Milan. Il ne lui avait même pas autorisée de venir passer quelques semaines dans sa ville natale. Sans doute était-elle un peu responsable de cela. Ses lettres était tellement désespérées que Rodrigo avait du comprendre que si il faisait revenir Lucrezia à Rome, rien ne l'obligerait à en repartir. Et il avait raison. Ses soldats aurait du la traîner par les cheveux pour la ramener à Pesaro. Elle avait été donc privée de Rome pendant cinq ans. Et privée de Cesare…

Ils s'écrivaient. Enfin, elle écrivait surtout. Cesare n'avait jamais été friand de lettres et en écrivait que très peu et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elles étaient brèves et froides. Cela chagrinait Lucrezia. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur depuis qu'elle avait quitté Rome et qu'elle l'avait quitté, lui, elle aurait au moins voulu ses mots pour la réconforter. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir terriblement. Car il s'était trompé. Totalement trompé. Il lui avait juré qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps marié à Sforza. Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, le temps que leur famille assiège leur pouvoir sur l'Italie et retrouve ce maudit artefact. Cela avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu, des années, des années qu'elle avait du passer dans une ville perdu en bord d'un océan infestée de mouettes qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Il n'était pas venu la voir. Pas une fois il n'était venu à Pesaro. Elle lui avait souvent demandé si il viendrait un jour lui rendre visite. Ce à quoi il lui répondait toujours qu'il n'avait pas le temps, qu'il avait des affaires dont il devait s'occuper, en tant que cardinal de Valence… Lucrezia avait passée de longues nuits à fulminées, seule, dans sa chambre. Des affaires qu'il exécrait plus que tout ! Ne lui manquait-elle pas ? Ne ressentait-il donc aucun chagrin ? Ces dernières années n'avait-elles été souffrance que pour elle ? Ces questions la tourmentaient, des questions qu'elle n'osait mettre par écrits. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver. Pour enfin voir si il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu souffert de leur longue séparation.

Et dans quelles circonstances ils allaient se retrouver… Si le pape avait enfin ordonné son retour à Rome, c'est qu'un drame avait frappé la famille Borgia. Son frère Juan était mort. Assassiné. Son corps avait été découvert dans le Tibre, la gorge tranchée. Lui qui avait été nommé tout d'abord duc de Gandie, puis capitaine général des armées papales, lui qui avait eu un beau mariage avec la princesse espagnole Maria Enriques de Luna, qui lui avait donné un fils, qui était dans la lignée de succession au trône d'Espagne… Son cher frère qui avait tant brillé avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui en avait eu assez de lui et qui l'avait éliminé.

Rodrigo Borgia en avait été retourné. Détruit, disait-on. Il avait alors ordonné à Lucrezia de revenir à Rome, amenant ses derniers enfants auprès de lui. Il avait déjà perdu un fils en Espagne et une fille que Lucrezia n'avait jamais connus, et il ne voulait pas en perdre d'autres. Le fait qu'il ne réclama pas le retour de son dernier fils, Joffré, rappelait à tous qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son fils. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le marier à Sancia d'Aragon afin de tisser une alliance avec Naples.

Lucrezia ne pleurait pas la mort de son frère. Par tout les saints, elle s'en réjouissait presque à vraie dire. Elle l'avait toujours tant détestée. Chaque insulte qu'il lui avait jetée à la figure quand elle était enfant était encore gravée dans sa mémoire. Oh, il était bien beau, Juan. Il avait la plupart des traits fins de leur mère, à l'exception de petits yeux désagréable qu'il tenait de leur père, et du teint mat de sa peau qui rappelait plus que tous les enfants de Rodrigo les origines Espagnoles des Borgia. Il avait lui aussi ramené beaucoup de jolies filles dans leur palais du Vatican. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qui rendait Cesare si unique et dont elle avait parfois l'impression d'être la seule à le voir.

Non, elle ne pleurait pas Juan. Qu'il brûle en Enfer et que les pires tourments lui soient infligés, cela lui était bien égal. Mais d'autres choses l'inquiétaient. Comme cette rumeur terrible qui s'était glissé jusqu'à Pesaro et avait rendu son mari encore plus terrifié qu'il ne l'était pas le nom des Borgia. Cette rumeur qui disait dans toute l'Italie que c'était Cesare l'assassin de Juan.

Lucrezia connaissait Cesare mieux que quiconque, elle en était certaine. Elle l'avait vu accumulé sa rage ces dernières années, prendre les insultes de leur père à la figure et les encaisser, mettant tout au fond de lui mais réfléchissant, réfléchissant toujours, préparant lentement mais sûrement son heure. Il le lui avait dit qu'un jour il brillerait et que ce jour là, il choisirait soigneusement qui serait là pour être à ses côtés et qui il éliminerait. Et Lucrezia savait très bien que rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête du pouvoir. Et Dieu, que Cesare haïssait Juan ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement toutes ces nuits sur l'oreiller, dans ces moments de paix où il parlait plus que nulle part ailleurs, elle se rappelait toute la haine qui dégoulinait de sa voix quand il parlait de Juan. Elle se rappelait frissonner de peur quand il lui parlait des choses qu'il souhaitait à Juan. Pourtant, elle se serrait davantage contre lui et les bras de Cesare se resserraient d'instinct autour d'elle dans ces moments là. Il lui faisait peur, quand il parlait comme ça. Et il était le seul à pouvoir la rassuré de lui-même. Elle se rappelait aussi les longs dîners familiaux où Cesare et Juan se lançait des piques violentes et acides, où leurs regards haineux faisaient frémir toute la table. Cesare haïssait Juan. Haine qu'elle avait partagée et encouragée de toutes ses forces. Et aujourd'hui, Juan était mort. Et tous accusaient Cesare sans pouvoir le condamner vu qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve.

Elle aurait aimée se dire que Cesare n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de Juan. Que malgré sa personnalité noir, il n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer son propre frère. Mais elle avait l'impression de se moquer d'elle-même, plus que jamais. Cette rumeur était la vérité. Elle en était persuadée et elle ne savait pas comment y réagir. Lucrezia avait toujours su Cesare capable de tuer. Il avait bien étranglé cette prostituée devant elle. Et il avait tués bien des hommes dans les tavernes où il lui arrivait de se perdre, abattu bien des ennemis dans des bagarres de rues avec les Colonna et les Orsini. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, tout ce sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Mais là, il s'agissait de leur frère. De leur méprisable et minable frère, mais il restait néanmoins de leur sang. Elle ne le lui reprochait pas. Dieu, elle n'oserait même pas lui reprocher ça. Mais elle savait que cette mort était le début de quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et l'excitait à la fois. C'était le premier pas de l'ascension de Cesare, elle le savait bien. Bien sur que la rumeur disait vrai, bien sur que Cesare avait tué Juan pour prendre le pouvoir, devenir le seul fils du pape et prendre le contrôle des armées papales. Rodrigo Borgia était affaibli par la mort de son fils. C'était le moment où jamais. Le commencement.

Elle avait autant envie d'en sourire de joie que d'en trembler. Cesare avait entamé sa route et elle craignait l'avenir que son frère leur réserverait à tous. Autant qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience. Ce n'était que le début. Tout ce dont il lui avait parlé, tout ce qu'il lui avait promis allait bientôt se produire. Elle entendait sa voix, comme si c'était hier, lui dire encore avec cette détermination glaciale : « Et lorsque je serais au pouvoir, je choisirais avec soin qui sera là pour y assister... et qui j'éliminerais. » Et si il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ferait tout pour être de ceux qui y assisteraient. Et qui y participerait… même si Cesare l'ignorait encore.

Son carrosse arriva enfin devant les portes de Rome et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la ville. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se retint de gémir de bonheur à la vu du dôme du Vatican en construction, encore certes petit mais on pouvait déjà voir la beauté qu'il dégagerait après quelques années de travail supplémentaire. Les ruelles riches du Vatican s'ouvrit alors devant elle et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas ouvrir la porte du carrosse pour courir dehors, s'élancer entre ses immeubles de pierre et de marbre blanc, où chaque balcon et fenêtres était décorés de fleurs et de plantes luxuriantes. Elle pouvait voir les nobles dames habillées à la dernière mode marcher au bras de leur mari où de leur père, ainsi que les nombreux groupes de cardinaux, se déplaçant d'un pas lourd et l'expression grincheuse – elle voyait rarement des cardinaux sourire – et des montures élégantes se déplacer tranquillement dans ce brouhaha incessant. Tout n'était qu'étalage de luxe dans le coin le plus riche et noble de Rome, et celui qui cachait le plus de secret. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que plus de la moitié de ces cardinaux avaient acquis leur place dans ce luxueux coin de Paradis – où d'Enfer – en la payant à son père, de même que leur siège au consistoire. Les maris de ces belles nobles dames avaient gagné leur richesse grâce aux meurtres et aux vols. Tout, derrière ces sourires splendides et cette beauté en apparence innocence, cachait des crimes atroces, du sang de plus en plus noir et un trop grand nombre de cadavres. Le cœur de l'arène politique de Rome était ici. Au Vatican. Lucrezia soupira, se sentant enfin entièrement à l'aise. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle ne sortit pas de son carrosse, cela dit. La fille du pape équivalait à la princesse de Rome. Et une princesse se devait de garder bonne figure, en toute circonstance. Lucrezia sourit, heureuse, rassurée par ce terrain de jeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était son univers, son berceau. L'univers des Borgia.

* * *

Lucrezia était plus excitée que jamais alors que les servantes déballaient ses affaires sans ses somptueux appartements du Château Saint-Ange. Elle tournait autour d'elle-même, ébahie par la beauté des lieux. Des peintures représentant de nombreuses scènes bibliques décorait ses murs, des statuts en marbre blancs était élégamment posés sur les meubles, accompagné de fleurs de toute sorte qui enrichissait les pièces d'un parfum exquis. Si elle avait cru avoir une chambre magnifique dans l'ancien palais des Borgia, ce n'était rien face à la splendeur de ça.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter le Château Saint-Ange avant de quitter Rome. Cette imposante bâtisse qui l'avait toujours ébahi par sa beauté, ce colossal château à la forme si unique qui rappelait sans cesse au monde qu'à la base, c'était un tombeau, le tombeau du grand empereur romain Hadrien. Petite, elle se rappelait le dévisager avec envie tandis que le carrosse des Borgia les emmenait dans la ville de Rome, explorant les recoins de cette merveille antique qu'elle aimait tant. C'était surtout son beau père, Carlo Cannale, qui les emmenait visiter le centre de Rome ainsi que ses quartiers antiques et sa campagne. Ses ballades s'étaient espacées lorsqu'elle avait emménagé chez son père, avant de se dissoudre totalement.

Lucrezia vit l'une de ses nouvelles dames de compagnie – qu'elle avait découvert en arrivant au Château – sortir la grande malle rouge de manière brutale et, sentant la colère monter d'un coup en elle, s'écria avec fureur :

\- Doucement, espèce d'idiote, doucement ! A-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a dans cette malle ? Ecarte-toi !

Elle repoussa brutalement la fille et prit elle-même la malle, qu'elle plaça soigneusement sous son lit en grimaçant. C'était un endroit bien trop médiocre et trop peu discret pour une malle à poisons. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à son père si l'endroit ne contenait des caches. Il devait forcément en avoir, Rodrigo connaissait mieux que quiconque la passion de Lucrezia pour les poisons, étant donnée que c'est lui qui l'y a initiée. Elle n'en avait encore eu jamais vraiment l'utilité mais elle n'avait pas cessé de les étudier, à Pesaro où ailleurs. L'envie de s'en servir contre son cher mari lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit. A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait même préparé le poison. Sans jamais s'en servir. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Mais à quoi bon ? La moitié du temps, Giovanni ne l'embêtait pas, à part l'ennuyer plus que quiconque. Après quelques nuits d'amours désastreuses, elle était devenue froide et amère avec lui, ce qui avait dissuadé son époux de venir la rejoindre dans son lit, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle ne supportait plus ses bégaiements et ses cris de plaisir bien trop bruyants. Mais elle ne l'avait pas tué. Cela aurait été inutile et surtout, son père en aurait été furieux. Giovanni Sforza était, pour le moment, une carte importante dont il avait besoin pour le pouvoir. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir d'un jour mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les poisons. Cette perspective la grisait totalement. Elle connaissait les effets de chacun d'entre eux. Certains était vraiment effroyables et infligeait une mort terriblement lente et douloureuse.

Lucrezia soupira. Ce ne serait pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Elle se releva et observa la servante qui avait sortit la malle et découvrit une jeune femme maigrichonne, au teint basané typiquement italien, avec des cheveux sombres noués en un chignon très soigné, habillé d'une robe relativement simple mais de tissu cher, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas de basse naissance mais ne faisait pas non plus partie de la plus haute noblesse. Ce qui expliquait que son père l'a lui avait attribué comme dame de compagnie, elle, une femme bien au-dessus de sa condition. Deux yeux marron la fixaient, des yeux vifs qui ne semblèrent pas impressionner par Lucrezia. Ce regard quelque peu arrogant l'agaça et elle lança sèchement à la jeune femme, de toute évidence plus âgée qu'elle :

\- Quel est ton nom ? Je tiens à le savoir, au cas où si je dois dire de te renvoyer dans la misérable petite ville d'où tu viens à mon père.

La jeune femme ne cilla pas et répondit d'un ton très formel :

\- Giulia, _signora. _Giulia Cantozzi.

Cantozzi. Petite famille de noble, vivant dans une villa assez correcte au sud du Vatican, le plus éloigné de la basilique Saint-Pierre. Son père, Giovanni Cantozzi, avait été quelques fois invité auparavant dans leur palais. Il n y avait jamais emmené ses enfants mais elle savait qu'il avait trois fils et une fille. Fille qu'il espérait marié à plus grand que son nom, bien entendu, et quoi de mieux que d'envoyer sa petite Giulia dans l'entourage de Lucrezia Borgia, la fille du pape ? Elle soupira, sa colère déjà oubliée. Une fille de plus vendue à sa famille afin qu'elle se trouve un riche mari qui tournoierait autour de Borgia, tout comme elle avait été vendue à Giovanni Sforza. Les femmes n'étaient que du bétail aux yeux des hommes. Lucrezia se détourna de la jeune femme en marmonnant sèchement à son passage :

\- Fais attention avec les malles, à l'avenir.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et quitta ses appartements privés. Le voyage aurait du l'épuiser, il avait duré des jours, pourtant elle se sentait en pleine forme et électrisée. Il y avait bien trop de choses à faire pour rester enfermée à double tour. Elle voulait visiter ce château de fond en comble, comme elle en avait toujours rêvée. Il lui faudrait certainement des semaines pour tout visiter mais elle était décidée à commencer sur le champ. Excitée, elle s'avança dans les couloirs et partit à la découverte des lieux.

A mesure qu'elle découvrait couloirs qui descendait en ovale, les nombreuses pièces, nombreuses remplies de tableaux où de sculptures, d'autres de salles de balles immenses et des salles à manger toute aussi grandes, des appartements privés à n'en plus compter et quelques portes clauses, Lucrezia se mit à réfléchir et trouva cela curieux que ni son père ni son frère n'était encore venu l'accueillir. Cela l'attrista, surtout. Certes, ils devaient être débordés avec la mort de Juan et les problèmes à régler que cela entraînaient… Mais tout de même, Cesare aurait pu venir. Cette négligence fit alors doucement monter une certaine peur en elle. Une peur qu'elle n'avait que trop ressenti ces cinq dernières années et qu'elle avait besoin de dissoudre. Il tenait à elle. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne laisserait personne l'arracher à lui. Cette phrase ne cesserait jamais de résonner en elle et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de l'entendre de sa voix à nouveau. Et le voir. Par tous les saints, le voir. Cinq ans s'était écoulés. Il avait aujourd'hui vingt-deux ans. Avait-il changé ? Autant dans sa personnalité que dans son physique ? Sa voix avait-elle la même sonorité ? Sa peau avait-elle cette même dureté ? Et ses lèvres, ses lèvres si pleines, avait-elle toujours le même goût ? Des questions, toujours les mêmes questions, qui ne cessait de la tourmenter depuis bien trop longtemps.

Peut-être n'avait-ils pas été prévenus de son arrivée, elle n'était là depuis même pas une heure. Mais que se racontait-elle, bien sur qu'ils étaient au courant. Personne n'ignorait le nombre incalculable d'espions que les Borgia utilisait à Rome. Cesare avait du savoir qu'elle était à Rome à l'instant même où elle avait franchi les portes de la ville. Il n'avait juste pas pris le temps de venir la voir. Et cela lui faisait bien plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lucrezia arriva dans une petite cour intérieur qui lui fit oublier un instant son chagrin, qu'elle avait de toute façon envie d'envoyer au diable. L'endroit n'avait rien de particulier, c'était une cours isolée dans un coin du château, grande mais peu décorée à part un nombre incalculable de lierres qui s'était installée sur les grilles des portes où sur les murs. Pourtant, ce lieu l'a conquis totalement. Avec quelques torches allumés ici et là le soir, cet endroit serait parfait, à l'écart des grandes cours du château où elle avait pu voir les serviteurs nettoyer et ranger de toute part. Elle décida immédiatement que ce serait _sa _cour, son endroit bien à elle, où elle viendrait lorsqu'elle désirerait être seule. Elle laissa promener son regard sur les lieux, adorant déjà cet endroit et sentant qu'elle allait y passer beaucoup de temps dans les prochains mois. Car il était hors de question, maintenant qu'elle était revenue à Rome et qu'elle avait découvert ce lieu sublime qu'est le château, de retourner dans son domaine lugubre de Pesaro.

Cette petite cour aurait sans doute plu à sa mère. Sa mère… Lucrezia ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Comment vivait-elle la mort de Juan, elle qui avait aimée chacun de ses enfants au-delà du possible ? Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup eu d'occasion de se parler et encore moins de se voir depuis le jour où Lucrezia avait emménagé chez son père. Au début, elle lui avait manquée terriblement. A la longue, elle s'y était faite et n'échangeait plus que des lettres, les visites étant devenu un luxe. Mais en ce temps de deuil, il faudrait qu'elle aille la voir. Elle avait envie de la voir, de voir le fils qu'elle avait avec Carlo Cannale, un petit Ottavino née deux ans après le départ de Lucrezia et qu'elle n'avait guère pu voir grandir. Comment Vannozza vivait-elle les rumeurs sur son fils aîné ? Elle ne devait certainement pas y croire. Elle avait beau adorée sa mère, sa naïveté en ce qui concernait les hommes qui l'entourait l'avait toujours agacée. Néanmoins, elle l'emmènerait dans ce somptueux château. Si seulement elle avait pu être à leur côté, continuer à être une Borgia… mais elle avait cessé de l'être dès le jour où Rodrigo avait commencé à se lasser d'elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa maîtresse Giulia Farnèse qui était la nouvelle « épouse » du pape.

Une autre Giulia, pensa Lucrezia avec amertume. Bien sur, elle connaissait déjà Giulia. Mais très peu, à dire vraie. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu avant de quitter Rome, elle ne se souvenait que d'une beauté brune au regard aussi arrogant que stupide. Elle n'avait eu guère le temps de la connaître mieux, étant elle-même partie rapidement pour Pesaro. Néanmoins, le monde entier savait que Rodrigo Borgia ne pouvait se lasser de sa délicieuse Giulia. Elles allaient certainement se voir à de nombreuses reprises dans les mois qui allait venir. Ce n'était pas une perspective qui réjouissait Lucrezia.

\- Excusez-moi, _Signora ?_

Elle sursauta, et se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix masculine qui l'avait effrayée. Un homme se tenait devant elle, tête baissée. Il était grand mais pas autant que Cesare. Cela dit, il était très bel homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer sur le champ. Plus âgé que Cesare, mais n'ayant certainement pas plus de vingt cinq ans, probablement. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi long qui retombait finement autour de son visage, au traits quelques peu grossiers mais dégageant un charme saisissant. Sa peau était mate, encore plus mate que celle des italiens qu'elle avait pu croiser. Elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais elle aurait parié qu'ils étaient d'un marron chaud, ce qui irait avec ses cheveux et son teint. Sa voix était extrêmement grave, plus grave encore que celle de Cesare, mais beaucoup plus douce aussi. Cela lui fit un étrange effet. Elle était habituée aux voix geignardes de la famille Sforza qu'elle avait pu connaître au cours de ses voyages, où aux voix dures et froides de son père et de ses frères. Pas à cette étrange douceur dans une voix d'homme.

\- Pardonnez-moi, _signora, _je ne voulais pas vous effrayez, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il avait un accent très prononcé qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas Italien, c'était un Espagnol de pure souche. Des campagnes catalanes, dirait-elle même. L'accent des paysans de ces contrées ne s'en allait jamais, quand bien même il parlait parfaitement l'italien. Il devait certainement être envoyé par son père où son frère. Lucrezia sentit un énorme poids en elle disparaître et l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie à son arrivée à Rome était revenue et au centuple. Elle répondit alors joyeusement, en espagnol :

\- Oh, vous ne m'avez pas effrayée. C'est mon père qui vous envoie ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle découvrit alors deux prunelles d'un vert vif et empli d'intelligence. Ah, elle s'était bien trompée. Quels yeux magnifiques… Ils contrastait tellement avec sa peau si mate. Comme les yeux bleus de Cesare, plus bleus que le ciel, contrastaient avec son teint clair. Les yeux de ce jeune homme la prirent au dépourvu et elle qui avait l'intention de ne pas lui laisser de temps de répondre fut à court de mots. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Non, _signora. _C'est votre frère. Il m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous étiez bien installée et que vos appartements vous plaise. Il désire également vous voir à la place Saint-Pierre, immédiatement.

Cesare. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur dans sa poitrine et elle dut résister à l'envie de soupirer de joie. Enfin, il se manifestait. Il aurait mérité qu'elle le fasse attendre. Dieu, elle devrait le faire attendre ! Refuser de se rendre à la place Saint-Pierre, le laisser royalement en plan, pour le finir de la négligence dont il a fait preuve envers elle. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Mais, seigneur, elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce genre de mesquineries pour le moment. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs si un jour elle oserait jouer un tour pareil à son frère. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, revoir son visage si dure et si froid. Entendre cette voix sarcastique qui la rassurait tellement, autant qu'elle l'intimidait. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses à le lui demander. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir une seule fois au cours de ces cinq dernières années ? Avait-il vraiment tué Juan ? Lucrezia était persuadé de connaître la réponse à cette dernière question mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa voix. Pour la première, elle espérait des réponses qui calmerait quelques peu la douleur de son cœur.

\- Très bien, conduisez-moi jusqu'à la basilique, répondit-elle au jeune homme qui s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se poussa afin de la laisser passer en premier.

Voilà un homme qui savait parfaitement comment se comporter avec une dame. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager tandis qu'il l'emmenait à son carrosse, où Giulia l'y attendait déjà mais elle l'a chassa avec impatience, ne désirant personne auprès d'elle quand elle serait en face de lui. De même qu'elle chassa le carrosse et demanda un cheval. Le jeune Espagnol protesta mais elle resta ferme. Elle était restée des jours enfermée dans ce maudit habitacle, elle ne le supporterait pas une heure de plus. La basilique n'était pas loin du tout, et voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chevauché. On lui apporta une belle jument blanche, ainsi qu'une autre de couleur marron pour le serviteur. Une fois qu'elle fut en selle, elle ressentit un sentiment d'impatience puissant la prendre et elle partit alors au galop, sans se préoccuper des cris du serviteur derrière elle.

Dieu que cela lui avait manqué ! Cette puissance ! Elle sortit du château et s'élança vers le Vatican, passant devant les gardes qui tenait l'entrée du Vatican et obligeant les gens à se pousser en s'exclamant d'horreur, choqué. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit une femme tombée en arrière et perdre son immense chapeau quand elle passa près d'elle. Demain, tout le monde parlerait de la fille du pape, chevauchant seule à cheval, qu'elle avait monté comme un homme malgré sa robe et lançant sa monture au galop en plein centre du Vatican, se souciant bien peu de bousculer ceux qui marchait paisiblement. Un petit scandale, quoi de mieux pour marquer son retour à Rome ?

Lucrezia ralentit le pas en arrivant devant la basilique et elle entendit alors un autre cheval arriver près d'elle et elle tourna la tête vers le serviteur Espagnol, qui la dévisageait d'un regard à la fois éberlué, contrarié et… impressionné ? A moins que cela ne soit qu'une impression. Elle remarqua qu'il l'avait rapidement rattrapé et qu'il aurait sans doute chevauché à ses côtés si sa monture avait été meilleure, cette pauvre jument marron ne semblait plus toute jeune. Et il n'était pas essoufflé le moins du monde. Il semblait bien habituer aux chevaux, comme un digne Espagnol, pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

\- _Signora, _c'était dangereux de faire cela, dit-il sombrement en fronçant les sourcils. Vous auriez pu vous blesser où on aurait pu vous faire du mal.

\- Qui oserait faire du mal à la fille du pape, à la princesse de Rome ? Rit Lucrezia, se sentant à cet instant au-dessus de tout.

Il s'assombrit encore plus et regarda autour de lui, où des groupes de cardinaux et autres nobles les dévisageaient d'un air désapprobateur, voir dégoûté. Visiblement inquiet, il se pencha vers elle et murmura avec dureté :

\- Vous êtes censé être en deuil, madame. Votre frère est mort. Que vous laissiez éclater une telle joie, une telle excitation est… plus qu'inconvenant. Et cela ne manquera pas d'alimenter les rumeurs qui courent au sujet de votre autre frère. Vous les connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucrezia s'assombrit à son tour, se sentant tout à coup quelque peu mal, en même temps qu'elle sentait la contrariété l'envahir. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait complètement oublié Juan. Elle aurait du paraître solennel, avec un voile de deuil, triste et discrète. Au lieu de quoi elle avait cavalé dans le Vatican avec une monture blanche en riant aux éclats, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. C'est qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de son existence, du moins depuis ses cinq longues années. Mais ce jeune homme avait raison, cela allait jouer contre sa famille et faire grossir les rumeurs sur Cesare. Que la propre soeur de Juan semblait se réjouir de la mort de son frère… Oh, qu'ils aille tous au diable ! Allait-elle se forcer et gâcher sa joie à pleurer un frère qu'elle détestait ? Hors de question ! Cela dit, elle allait quand même éviter de se montrer si extravagante.

\- De plus, vous ne portez même pas de noir et…

\- Et rien du tout, rétorqua Lucrezia, exaspérée. Je connais parfaitement les rumeurs sur ma famille, je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur pour me les rappeler. Mon père te paye pour quoi, dis-moi ? Pour le servir où pour me donner des leçons ?

\- Pour servir les intérêts des Borgia, madame, répondit-il, lui jetant un regard noir. C'est ce que je fais.

Pendant une seconde, elle fut éberluée qu'il ait osé répondre après sa réprimande. Elle se demanda si elle devait le faire punir pour cette insolence. Mais elle finit par soupirer et par passer au-dessus. C'est qu'il n'avait pas tort, dans le fond. Il servait l'intérêt de leur famille et elle n'avait pas aidée, pour l'instant. Elle baissa ses yeux sur sa robe blanche et rouge, terriblement vive. Pas une robe de deuil, c'est certain…

\- J'ai été imprudente, reconnut-elle sombrement en se tournant vers le serviteur. Je ferais plus attention, la prochaine fois. Et tu le devrais, toi aussi. On ne s'adresse pas à une Borgia de cette façon. Sauf si on ne tient plus à la vie.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la dévisager pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête et de faire avancer doucement son cheval et elle le suivit tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la place Saint-Pierre. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Quel étrange serviteur, tout de même. Que lui avait-on appris, en Espagne, à servir ses maîtres avec insolence ? A moins qu'il ne soit un ancien soldat ? Non, il était bien trop conscient des étiquettes à adopter en présence d'une dame noble. Mais il en aurait bien eu le physique.

\- Quel est ton nom, dis-moi ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement tandis qu'ils trottaient côte à côte, s'avançant dans la place agitée de cardinaux et de pèlerins venant sur le lieu de la mort de Saint-Pierre.

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle à sa voix, dévisageant le peuple en dessous de lui d'un étrange regard. Regard qu'elle chercha à comprendre sans y parvenir. Comme si il leur devait quelque chose… Comme c'était étrange. Au moment où elle allait répéter sa question, exaspérée par son silence, il répondit doucement :

\- Perotto Calderon, _signora. _

Perotto Calderon… Un pur nom espagnol, de la campagne, comme tout son être, songea-t-elle sans répondre tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée de la Basilique Saint-Pierre. Il faudra qu'elle interroge son père sur ce serviteur quand elle le verr… Ses pensées se coupèrent brusquement à la vue de la silhouette qui se tenait devant la basilique. Silhouette qu'elle reconnut sur le champ.

Son cœur fit un bond puissant dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si il avait été privé d'énergie durant toute ces années et qu'enfin, il revenait à la vie. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Il se tenait de profil, parlant avec agitation à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et à qui elle n'accorda aucun intérêt. Si elle s'écoutait, elle sauterait de son cheval, enverrait le monde au Diable et courait se jeter dans ses bras. L'embrasser avec fougue. Elle se serait bien moqués de ce que le peuple aurait murmuré, de ce que les gens aurait critiqué. Cela aurait été aussi le cadet de ses soucis, elle en était persuadée. Mais elle savait aussi comment il était. Il détesterait cela. Une marque d'affection aussi grande et devant témoins ne ferait que le mettre en colère. Il l'a repousserait brutalement. Il lui ferait du mal, sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Comme il le lui avait fait du mal ses cinq dernières années en l'ignorant.

Cesare tourna la tête quand il entendit les chevaux trotter et Lucrezia retint son souffle à la vue de son visage. Il avait changé. Terriblement changée. Sa barbe était plus prononcée. Ses cheveux plus longs, plus sombre aussi elle avait l'impression. Quelque chose de plus dans son visage avait changé. Il avait… mûri. Pourtant, il avait à peine 22 ans. Il lui en semblait dix de plus. Il avait pourtant les mêmes traits. Les même yeux si bleus et si dure, cette même mâchoire éternellement crispé, ces mêmes sourcils légèrement froncés au quotidien, ces mêmes lèvres trop foncés, trop séduisantes pour un homme. Ce même regard glacial et implacable qu'il plaqua sur elle à cet instant.

Cela la pris au dépourvu. C'était à la fois lui… et un étranger. Elle avais toujours su quel obscurité il avait en lui et qu'elle menaçait de grandir avec le temps. Elle n'avait juste pas cru que cela irait si vite. Pendant quelques instants, elle sentit tout le courage qu'elle avait assemblé ces cinq dernières années s'envoler. Elle n'oserait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle n'arriverait pas à faire face à sa colère… Lucrezia vit alors un demi sourire narquois naître sur les lèvres de Cesare. Le même sourire qu'elle avait vu chez lui durant toute leur enfance.

Immédiatement, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle en aurait même pleurée si elle n'avait pas été en public. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu en lui n'avait pas disparu totalement. Cesare s'avança vers son cheval d'un pas plus assuré encore que celui qu'elle avait connu, l'étrange homme sur ses talons. Plus tard, elle s'intéresserait bien à cet homme. Elle apprendrait même à le haïr, ce visage toujours gracieux sur lequel elle ne s'était pas encore penchée. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui. A mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, elle sentit le besoin qu'elle avait essayé d'étouffer en elle depuis toutes ces années se réveiller. Ce besoin de sentir ses bras autour de soi. Il arriva à sa hauteur, la dévisageant avec intérêt pendant quelques instants et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aussi avait bien changée et elle le savait. Lucrezia avait observé avec joie sa taille grandir, ses cheveux devenir plus doré encore, s'éloignant du blond cendré de la petite enfance, elle avait regardé ses traits changés encore, et là où bien des jeunes femmes devenait disgracieuse quand elles atteignait les 16 ans, elle ne cessait de s'embellir. Bien des hommes, au cours de ses voyages, avaient voulu tenter de la séduire, certains lui demandaient directement de devenir leur maîtresse… Elle avait toujours refusé. Oh, elle avait été tentée, surtout par un jeune poète Vénitien en étude ecclésiastique lorsqu'elle avait été de passage à Venise, ce joyeux Pietro Bembo qui tournoyait dans les grands bals vénitiens, adoré de tous mais toujours attiré vers elle… Avec lui, elle avait failli céder. Mais alors même qu'elle lui avait donnée un baiser, l'image de Cesare était revenue brusquement à elle. Il revenait toujours à elle. Alors elle avait renoncé à prendre un amant. Elle n'en avait même plus envie, après cela.

Lucrezia regarda Cesare qui se tenait juste en face d'elle. Il arborait une tenue noir assez simple mais qui mettait sa carrure en valeur, et il aurait pu paraître plutôt humble si il n'avait pas cette longue cape rouge vif sur les épaules qui contrastait terriblement avec ses cheveux si noirs et sa peau si blanche. Tout n'était que contraste, chez lui. Autant sur son physique que sur sa personnalité si intimidante… Une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux de son frère et alors, il tendit les bras vers elle et saisi ses hanches avant de la soulever pour la faire descendre de cheval.

Son souffle se coupa quand elle sentit ses mains se refermés sur sa peau. Dieu, elle avait oubliée cette sensation. Ce qu'était de sentir ses mains sur elle… Son cœur battait plus vite que celui d'un oiseau dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus fort qu'autrefois. Ses mains semblaient plus dures, aussi. Comme tout le reste. A moins qu'à force d'être prise par ce faible de Sforza, elle avait oublié ce qu'était la force à la fois rassurante et terrifiante d'un homme. Une fois à terre, elle aurait voulu que les mains de Cesare reste plus longtemps sur elle mais il les retira rapidement et tourna la tête vers Perotto Calderon, lui jetant un regard méprisant.

\- Disparais, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Va faire ton compte rendu à mon père, _stronzo._

Lucrezia eut un petit rire en entendant Cesare insulter Perotto. Apparemment, bien qu'envoyé par Cesare, ce n'était pas son serviteur. Perotto ne dit rien du tout, se contenta de baisser humblement la tête avant de faire pivoter son cheval pour se diriger vers le palais apostolique. Mais Lucrezia avait remarqué l'éclair de colère qui avait passé dans son regard quand il avait entendu l'insulte. Cependant, face à Cesare, il faisait beaucoup moins le malin. Elle en ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Même si elle aurait aimée qu'il soit autant intimidé par elle que par son frère. Cela dit, l'autorité de Cesare était difficilement trouvable. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers elle et le sourire sarcastique revint sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il déclara :

\- Bienvenue à Rome, petite soeur. Je vois que tu as bien changée.

\- Tout comme toi, lui fit-elle remarquer en parcourant son corps des yeux.

Il s'était musclé, à n'en pas douter. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien atteint son physique d'homme. Sa barbe était plus prononcée également. Il avait toujours été beau mais il l'était encore plus à cet instant. Elle leva son regard vers lui et elle sentit tout son corps se réchauffer tandis qu'il rit doucement.

\- Certes. Tout à changé, et pour le mieux. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Lucrezia prit immédiatement le bras qu'il lui tendait et se laissa entraîner par son frère vers la Basilique Saint-Pierre. Quand elle passa son bras autour du sien, elle sentit qu'il suffirait d'une caresse, qu'il suffirait que sa main touche sa peau pour que son désir, le désir qu'elle avait couvé depuis tellement d'années, se réveille. Elle avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais pour l'instant, elle avait juste envie de l'observer. Il avait raison. Tout a changé, surtout en lui. Et elle voulait comprendre les changements qui s'étaient opéré chez son frère avant d'aborder les sujets sensibles. Il avait toujours cette dureté dans les yeux mais il avait aussi quelque chose de plus… détendu. De plus assuré. Il avançait comme si il était le maître des lieux et que personne ne pouvait contester son autorité. Cette assurance le rendait encore plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lucrezia sentit qu'on la suivait et elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle et vis l'homme qu'elle avait vu parler avec son frère quelques minutes plus tôt et lui accorda un peu plus d'intérêt. Il lui fit penser à un arlequin. Un arlequin avec un rictus cruel sur les lèvres et des cheveux trop bouclés. Immédiatement, elle n'aima pas cet homme. Il avait une aura déplaisante… comme celui d'une bête qui accolait une victime pour le massacrer. Cesare remarqua le regard de sa soeur et ricana :

\- Qui y'a-t-il, Lucrezia ? Tu n'aimes pas mon coupe-jarret ?

Son coupe-jarret. Son tueur. Bien évidemment. Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il nous suive. Je ne veux pas de lui près de moi.

\- Tu as entendu, Micheletto ? Rit Cesare. Tu effrayes la dame. Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi avant plusieurs jours. Va donc terroriser d'autres petites dames !

\- Avec plaisir, _signore, _sourit cruellement Micheletto en s'inclinant. Madame, mes hommages.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase de façon presque moqueuse. Lucrezia s'hérissa. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son père et de son frère pour choisir leurs serviteurs ? Elle se tourna vivement vers Cesare et s'exclama avec colère :

\- Tu à vu sur quel ton il m'a parlé ? Tu le laisses faire ? Tu le laisses m'insulter de la sorte…

\- Allons, tais-toi donc, ricana Cesare. Micheletto est le meilleur tueur que j'ai connu jusque là. Mais il n'est pas du genre à s'incliner devant les gens. Je le respecte pour cela. Du moment qu'il m'obéit en toute choses, il peut bien parler comme bon lui semble. Y compris à toi, petite soeur.

\- Vous avez vraiment une étrange manière de choisir vos serviteurs, commenta-t-elle sèchement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être blessée. Il n'est donc pas à toi, l'autre ?

\- Quel autre ?

\- Celui que tu à envoyé me chercher.

Cesare grimaça de dégoût. Eh bien, elle aussi se sentait écoeurée à cet instant. Elle aurait voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais la main qui tenait son bras était de fer. Lucrezia avait beau être en colère, elle n'osa pas l'afficher physiquement.

\- Ce _cazzo _? Cracha-t-il. Non, il est à notre cher père. Je ne l'aurais même pas confié mon chien. Mais père a insisté pour que ce soit lui qui aille te chercher.

\- Eh bien, je lui en suis reconnaissante, rétorqua-t-elle. Je le préfère nettement à ton Micheletto…

\- Micheletto est utile, la coupa-t-il en lui jetant un regard dur, la mettant en garde. Celui là n'est qu'un bon à rien.

Toute l'allégresse qu'elle avait ressentie en arrivant s'était envolée et elle devait retenir ses larmes. Elle avait bien vu son regard menaçant et savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout. Autrefois, jamais elle n'aurait osé lui parler comme elle venait de le faire. Mais elle avait trop de colère en elle pour ne rien dire. Cela dit, elle connaissait les limites et savait qu'elle était sur le point de les franchir alors elle ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas les retrouvailles qu'elle avait espérées, pas du tout. Elle avait espérée qu'il l'a prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il l'appellerait « petite princesse » comme il le faisait autrefois. Mais il ne laissait rien apercevoir de l'affection qu'il avait eue pour elle. Ses craintes était-elles juste, au final ? Il ne l'avait jamais aimée ? Elle sentit alors que l'air commençait à lui manquer et craint la réaction de son frère si jamais elle venait à s'évanouir. Lui qui détestait tant la faiblesse…

Mais alors, Cesare soupira lourdement et fit un geste qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prédit. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Cela lui coupa le souffle tant elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Il riait. Cela aussi, cela lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire. Jamais de la sorte. Il riait, totalement détendu et elle ne put s'empêcher de joindre ses rires aux siens alors qu'il l'a reposait à terre, les yeux brillants.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me quereller avec toi, Lucrezia, dit-il doucement. Pas maintenant. Ces derniers jours ont été bien trop beau et les prochains s'annonce d'être encore meilleurs.

\- Tu semble bien heureux alors que notre frère est mort, tenta-t-elle en le regardant intensément. Les rumeurs sont-elles vrais, Cesare ? C'est toi qui l'as tué ?

Ils était déjà entrée dans la basilique et se trouvait dans un petit couloir extérieur, où il n'y avait personne. Jamais elle ne lui aurait posée cette question si ils avaient été encore dehors. Quoique, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle l'a posait alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Peut-être juste pour voir comment il réagirait à cette question. Cesare la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de sourire avec jouissance.

\- A ton avis ? Susurra-t-il, les yeux brillants d'amusement et de… cruauté. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures sa mort.

\- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Ce n'était qu'un rustre. Et sa mort va bien t'avantager, je le sais. Et ça, cela me fait plaisir.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en le regardant droit dans les yeux, y mettant toute la fermeté dont elle était capable. Cesare ne dit rien pendant un instant, se contentant de la dévisager avec intensité. A cet instant, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il advienne. Même si elle était furieuse contre lui, même si il était cruel avec elle. De toute manière, elle aurait incapable d'être contre lui. Elle voulait que son rêve, que _leur _rêve se réalise. Qu'ils règnent un jour… Ensemble. Cesare eut un petit rire mais sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse. Il prit alors sa main et Lucrezia frémit doucement. Comme elle l'avait prédit quelques instants plus tôt, il n'avait fallu qu'un contact. Peau contre peau. Les étincelles qui la traversait la faisait vibrer de ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait envie qu'il l'a possède, comme autrefois, quand il savait si bien la faire jouir et jouir d'elle. Cette chaleur, cette étreinte… Cela lui avait bien trop manquée. Elle en avait besoin.

Il leva la main de sa soeur et posa ses lèvres dessus en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle dut retenir difficilement un gémissement. Dieu tout puissant, ses lèvres… Comment un homme aussi dure que lui pouvait avoir des lèvres d'une telle douceur ? Son frère releva alors la tête et dit avec empressement :

\- Viens avec moi, petite princesse. Il faut vraiment que je te montre quelque chose.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, à peine consciente de ce qu'il disait. Mais elle savait qu'il le lui avait dit la même chose quand elle était descendue de cheval à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui montrer dans l'immédiat ? Il saisit fermement sa main et l'entraîna dans la basilique. Lucrezia ne put alors s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux traîner sur l'établissement. Elle l'avait souvent traversé dans son enfance pour se rendre à la chapelle Sixtine pour la messe. C'est également là-bas que son mariage avec Sforza avait eu lieu. C'était des lieux qu'elle avait toujours trouvée magnifique et elle détestait l'idée aujourd'hui que son mariage maudit ait eu lieu là-bas, dans un endroit qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se rendit d'ailleurs rapidement compte que c'était justement dans la chapelle Sixtine que son frère l'emmenait. Et, rapidement, ils y entrèrent. Ce grand espace sombre et calme dans lequel elle avait passé tous ses dimanches et d'autres jours encore. Elle laissa promena son regard autour d'elle. Ici, rien n'avait changée. C'était toujours les mêmes peintures élégantes, le même autel, les mêmes longs bancs de bois, le même plafond haut, si haut qu'elle n'en voyait pas le bout tellement il était sombre, les mêmes grands vitraux dont les coloris laissait à peine entrer de la lumière dans la pièce.

Non, rien n'avait changée. Sauf un truc. Elle remarqua le bâton de couleur argenté posée devant l'autel. Bâton qu'elle reconnaissait bien, c'était le bâton du pape, immense bar de fer dont le sommet était élégant, géométrique. Elle l'avait souvent vu dans les mains du pape Innocent VIII puis dans les propres mains de son père, lors de son couronnement. Mais toujours de très loin. Jamais de si près. Il brillait d'une lueur dorée qui la saisit dès qu'elle le regarda. Quel étrange objet… Il paraissait fait de métal où d'un fer quelconque pourtant il avait comme des incrustations d'or. De l'or qui semblait s'éteindre, se rallumer, s'éteindre… Inconsciemment, elle commença à s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait de le prendre. De le toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. C'était si joli… Si attirant… Et tout à coup, elle avait la certitude que si elle prenait cet objet en main, toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée toute sa vie auraient enfin des réponses… Elle devait le prendre, oui, à tout prix…

Le charme fut brisé quand le bâton s'envola de sa place et Lucrezia cligna des yeux, ayant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue. Que s'était-il passée ? Elle leva les yeux, légèrement paniquée et vit Cesare debout sur l'autel, tenant le bâton de sa main droite avec force. L'objet s'illumina encore plus, éclairant la pièce et se reflétant sur le visage de Cesare. Elle avait été tellement envoûtée par cet objet qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Et à cet instant, elle ne voyait que lui. Elle sut que la vision qu'il lui offrait à ce moment précis ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire. C'est ainsi qu'elle se souviendrait à tout jamais de lui. Grand, magnifique, illuminé par cette étrange lumière dorée qui s'émanait de cet objet. Cesare l'observait avec avidité et passion, et murmura alors :

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Elles savaient. L'attraction qu'elle avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt, cette force mystique qui l'avait attirée irrésistiblement vers cet objet, au point qu'elle aurait tué quiconque qui se serait mis en travers de son chemin si Cesare ne l'avait pas prise, cette folle envie de posséder cet objet… C'était les symptômes qu'avait décrit leur père à Cesare et Juan lorsqu'il parlait des Fragments d'Eden lors des longues réunions qu'elle espionnait, enfant. Elle avait toujours trouvé ces récits farfelus et fous, et se demandait bien pourquoi leur père perdait leur temps à parler de fantaisie de ce genre. Lucrezia devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Même quand Cesare lui parlait de ces étranges objets, elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Pour elle, ce n'était pas possible que de tels objets puissent exister et exercer un tel contrôle sur les gens. Mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée et pas qu'un peu.

Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle exister ? Elle n'avait eu qu'à la regarder pour y être soumise, sans conditions. Cela l'effraya mais elle ne bougeait pas, regardant son frère tenir l'objet avant de le faire tournoyer dans sa main, comme si il s'agissait d'une épée comme une autre. Il ne semblait pas être sous la même emprise qu'elle alors même qu'il posait la main sur le bâton… Lucrezia se rappela que Rodrigo disait que seuls les plus forts pouvait résister et toucher les Fragments d'Eden sans que cela ne leur fasse pas perdre tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Cesare maniait cet objet dangereux, plus dangereux qu'une armée entière, comme si il s'agissait d'un jouet, avec puissance, avec assurance. Avec l'allure d'un roi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et n'ayant pas eu de réponses – elle se sentait incapable de parler – il déclara doucement en descendant les marches de l'autel, tenant toujours le bâton dans sa main :

\- C'est un Fragment d'Eden. Un Fragment du Paradis… où de l'Enfer. A moins que ce ne soit les deux. Cet objet pourrait pousser un père à tuer ses enfants. Une fille à s'immoler vivante. Cela pourrait obliger tous les habitants de Rome à courir nu dans la ville !

Cesare rit et regarda à nouveau le bâton. Maintenant qu'il s'était approché, Lucrezia observa l'objet plus attentivement. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Il avait l'air ancien et pourtant… terriblement complexe. Il semblait venir d'une époque hors du temps. Une époque qui n'était pas arrivée, pas encore.

\- Personne ne pourrait lui résister… murmura Cesare en passant sa main, presque tendrement, sur le bâton. Il suffit que celui qui le tienne ordonne, et tout le monde obéit…

Lucrezia entendait parfaitement l'envie dans sa voix. Un frisson de terreur l'a parcouru alors. Bien sur, il avait l'intention de se servir de cet objet pour poursuivre son avancée vers le pouvoir… Maintenant qu'il avait dégagé le dernier obstacle qui l'empêchait de monter, leur frère Juan, il pouvait continuer à préparer son avenir de roi. Mais tout serait bien plus facile avec cela. Elle se l'imagina, pendant un instant. Une Italie sous la totale domination de Cesare. Sans aucun moyen de se rebeller, obéissant aveuglément à son frère. Tout le pays, un immense terrain de jeux dans lequel Cesare pourrait s'essayer à toutes les expériences cruelles qu'elle savait qu'il avait dans la tête.

Cela ne devrait pas arriver. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela ne devrait pas arriver, en aucun cas. Un tel pouvoir entre ses mains n'apporterait rien de bon à Rome, à l'Italie, à personne. Et pourtant… En le regardant comme cela, plus royale que jamais avec ce bâton, ce sceptre aurait-elle même pu dire, elle ne désirait qu'une chose au fond d'elle-même, quand bien même elle savait que c'était mal : qu'il réussisse. Qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Elle voulait le voir régner, tout le monde à genoux devant lui, tandis qu'une couronne en or cernerait sa tête. Il serait majestueux. Il serait magnifique, puissant. La seule place qu'il lui revenait.

« Je l'aiderais » pensa-t-elle. Cette pensée se mit alors à onduler dans sa tête comme un serpent, s'enroulant autour de son esprit, s'insinuant dans ses idées jusqu'à ne plus en bouger. Bien sur qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le faire monter au sommet. Qu'importe qui en mourrait, qui il faudrait tuer pour que cela arrive. Si ils devaient faire couler le sang pour cela, alors soit. Le premier meurtre avait déjà été commis. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait que le premier si Cesare voulait conquérir l'Italie. Plus rien ne se dresserait entre lui et sa route du pouvoir. Et elle avait la ferme intention de l'y accompagner jusqu'au bout. De devenir sa reine.

Lucrezia s'avança doucement vers lui. Il ne l'a regardait toujours pas, obnubilé par le Bâton d'Eden. Plus elle le regardait, plus son cœur souffrait des cinq d'années d'absence, durant lequel il n'avait même pas daigné venir la voir une seule fois. Mais elle était prête à passer là-dessus. Peut-être en avait-elle attendu trop de lui. Pendant qu'elle pleurnichait, lui préparait leur avenir. Leur gloire, cette même gloire qu'il lui avait promis il y a quelques années. Si elle voulait qu'ils montent plus haut que tout autre famille en Italie, elle devrait accepter de passer beaucoup de temps loin de lui. Elle allait souffrir. Comme elle avait souffert ces cinq dernières années et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Mais elle préférait que ce soit lui qui la fasse souffrir plutôt que n'importe quel homme.

Elle arriva à lui et posa sa main sur celle qu'il avait sur le bâton. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine l'objet qu'elle sentit une puissante vibration lui parcourir tout le corps et la faire sursauter. Comment faisait-il pour supporter une telle puissance ? Ses doigts la brûlait et lui la tenait plus fermement qu'on tenait les brides d'un cheval. Sans sembler ne rien ressentir, à part de l'envie. De l'envie, bien sur. Ce bâton appartenait au pape et au pape seul. Qu'il fait pu y avoir accès montrait clairement la négligence de Rodrigo Borgia, certainement du à son chagrin face à la mort de Juan. Chagrin qui ne durerait pas. L'ambition et la soif de pouvoir de Rodrigo n'étaient pas moins grandes que celle de Cesare et il ne laisserait jamais son fils lui voler le seul Fragment d'Eden qu'ils avaient, certainement. C'était une source de pouvoir bien trop grand. Certes, il pourrait prendre ce bâton, sortir dehors et tous les soumettre à sa volonté. Et agir ainsi avec toute l'Italie. Ce serait facile, très facile. Seulement, le pouvoir du Fragment d'Eden ne pouvait pas englober tout un pays en même temps. Il devait être au moins dans la même ville pour garder les gens sous son emprise, elle se rappelait de cela. Des révoltes éclateraient dans toute l'Italie, et il ne pourrait être partout à la fois. Non, le Fragment ne réglerait pas tout. Il faudra conquérir l'Italie de manière plus classique, tout d'abord. Avec les guerres, les alliances. A moins de ne trouver d'autres Fragments… Ce qui n'était pas à exclure bien sur mais elle savait, tout comme Cesare, qu'il ne fallait pas compter ni attendre sur cela.

Juan était mort. Le champ était libre pour Cesare, pour le début de sa gloire. Certes, le chemin serait long, elle le savait et il le savait aussi. Rodrigo n'avait jamais caché son mépris son fils aîné et elle doutait que ces cinq dernières années ait arrangés quelque chose entre eux. Cela devait même être le contraire… Il n'allait pas laisser Cesare prendre la place de son fils chéri sans réagir. Le combat ne faisait que commencer et Cesare ne pourrait pas avoir accès au Fragment d'Eden. Mais Lucrezia savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était intelligent, bien plus que la plupart des hommes et il était encore plus impitoyable. C'était un dominant, un dirigeant. Les gens se soumettaient naturellement à ce genre d'hommes. Que ce soit par crainte où par dépit.

Cesare leva les yeux vers elle et remit le bâton droit, le faisant claquer sur le sol. Cela l'a fit sursauter. Mais il ne lâcha pas sa main, l'emprisonnant dans la sienne, la serrant avec un peu trop de force, mais elle ne dit rien, absolument rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses nuances bleu clair si familières. Ces yeux qu'elle avait tant regrettés.

\- Tu m'en veux, déclara-t-il calmement. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir négligé ces cinq dernières années.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui dire qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait cela, qu'il préparait leur avenir pour leur gloire… mais elle fut incapable de parler. Ah, cela faisait encore mal, même si elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être que la rancune serait toujours là, d'une certaine manière. Lucrezia choisit donc la prudence et ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux. La main gauche de Cesare se leva alors et prit brusquement son menton, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle tandis qu'il asséna durement, chaque mot sortant de sa bouche plus froid que la glace :

\- Regarde-moi. Je t'interdis de baisser les yeux. Et réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu m'en veux, petite soeur ?

Une vieille sensation la prit et lui noua le ventre. Une sensation qu'elle avait oublié durant toute ces années et probablement la seule qu'elle n'avait pas regretté. La peur. Cette peur froide que seul lui faisait naître en elle. Ses yeux était plus dur que la roche, mais elle savait les flammes prête à s'y mêler en une fraction de seconde et ces flammes, cette rage qu'elle avait souvent vu les autres en être victime, serait dirigé contre elle. Autrefois, elle se serait sans doute montrer plus audacieuse, mais cela faisait trop d'années qu'ils étaient séparés. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être n'était-il plus aussi attachée à elle qu'autrefois… si il l'avait seulement été. Elle ne le comprenait pas, elle n'arrivait jamais à le comprendre. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'a faisait tournoyer dans les airs en riant, détendu et voilà qu'il l'a maintenait dans son étau. Elle sentait sa main monter et prendre son poignet et serrer bien trop fort. Il lui faisait mal. Jamais il ne lui avait jamais fait mal auparavant, jamais… Lucrezia sentit les larmes montées mais elle prit sur elle et les domina. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec toute la fermeté dont elle était capable, tachant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Tu mens, ricana-t-il sèchement. Tu mens, mais cela ne fait rien. Je sais que tu n'est pas idiote, Lucrezia. Le temps passe et je ne peux pas le laisser filer. J'ai la ferme intention d'honorer la promesse que je nous ais faite cette nuit là, dans ta chambre. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela et je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de ma route. Ni notre frère, ni notre père… Ni même toi, petite soeur.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait clairement mais il tenait toujours sa main et son menton, il l'a maintenait toujours sous cette force. Elle n'osa rien dire. C'était lâche, c'était faible, sans doute. Mais elle n'osa tout simplement pas. Cesare s'approcha encore d'elle, la faisant reculer d'instinct, reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'a quelques centimètres du mur et il chuchota alors, d'une voix noir, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Autrefois, tu étais ma plus fidèle alliée… Mais trop d'années sont passés, petite soeur. Et tu à beau jouer les biches effarouchés, je sais très bien de quoi tu est capable, ma chère Lucrezia. Je sais très bien ce que notre père t'a appris. Tu pourrais empoisonner n'importe lequel de ces maudits cardinaux sans que personne ne nous soupçonne… Rodrigo a fait de toi une arme. Une arme qu'il à la ferme intention d'utiliser. Peut-être n'a-tu pas encore mis ces enseignements à l'expérience ? Je l'ignore et cela m'est égal. J'ai besoin de savoir, Lucrezia. Est-tu avec moi… où avec lui ?

Une arme. Ce mot lui glaça le sang. Non, leur père ne lui avait pas appris tout ce qu'il savait sur le poison dans ce but là. C'était une de ses passions… Une passion qu'il voulait partager avec elle. Juste quelque chose qu'ils avaient en communs, quelque chose dans lequel elle était plus douée que ses frères… Rien de plus. Mais tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien que Cesare avait raison. Comme toujours. Si Rodrigo tenait tant que cela à elle, il ne l'aurait pas tenu éloigné pendant tout ce temps. Il ne l'aurait pas tenu loin des siens pendant cinq ans, la privant de sa mère, de sa maison, de sa ville… et de celui qui était à la fois l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus et celui qui l'effrayait le plus. Il ne lui avait pas plus accordé d'intérêt que Cesare.

« Tu n'est qu'un pion, pauvre idiote. Un pion qu'ils commencent à peine à manipuler à leur guise. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Les yeux de Cesare s'assombrirent à sa vue mais il était déjà en colère, alors… A cet instant, elle avait envie de lui cracher au visage et de lui dire qu'elle n'était ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient tout les deux aller brûler en Enfer, qu'ils était aussi pourris l'un que l'autre… Mais jamais elle n'aurait osée. Surtout que ce ne serait que des mensonges.

Elle était vraiment une pauvre idiote. Une femme intelligente ne désirerait pas les choses qu'elle désire. Une femme normale ne désirerait pas être avec un homme qui la traitait de la sorte. Elle en avait plus que conscience. Une femme normale ne serait pas amoureuse de son frère, son frère si changeant… Mais elle avait vendu son âme non pas au diable mais à lui, à Cesare, quand elle était enfant. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en délivrer. Même si elle le voulait. Et elle ne le voulait pas. La seule chose qu'elle désirait, au plus profond d'elle-même, c'est enterré ces cinq dernières années dans l'oubli et retrouver les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Sentir ses mains la caresser comme autrefois. Ces mêmes mains qui lui faisait mal à cet instant.

Lucrezia prit alors une grande inspiration et leva sa main libre pour saisir celle de Cesare sur son menton. Il se raidit, prêt à la rejeter mais elle se montra douce, laissant ses doigts se promener sur sa peau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner encore et toujours de la douceur de celle-ci alors que ses doigts pouvaient être aussi dure. Très lentement, elle saisit les doigts de Cesare et chercher à les dénouer, le cœur battant plus follement que jamais dans sa poitrine. Autant de désir que de peur. Mais Cesare ne fit rien et la laissa retirer ses doigts. Doigts qu'elle porta à sa bouche, prenant l'index de son frère afin de la caresser avec sa langue langoureusement, sentant alors le goût épicé de sa peau dans sa bouche et ne pouvant s'empêcher de la savourer. Elle entendit Cesare retenir légèrement son souffle et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Des flammes s'était allumées dans ses yeux mais pas celles qu'elle avait craint Celles qu'elle avait tellement désirées voir, ces mêmes flammes qu'elle avait si souvent vu danser lors de leurs nuits de passion. Lucrezia sentit alors le désir l'envahir à son tour, et ce n'était plus son doigt qu'elle avait envie d'avoir dans sa bouche. Mais lui tout entier. Son démon, son ange noir. Délicatement, elle sortit le doigt de Cesare de sa bouche et ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elle murmura :

\- Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? Tu à peut-être oublier tes mots, mais moi non. Rappelle-toi. « Tu m'appartiens. Je ne te laisserais jamais m'échapper ». Ces mots, je ne les ais jamais oublier. Et je ne les oublierais jamais. Je t'appartiens. Mon corps t'appartient. Mon cœur t'appartient, ainsi que ma loyauté. Tu es le seul, pour moi. Le seul. Et je préférais mourir de la mort la plus atroce plutôt que de trahir pour servir notre père. Je veux te voir devenir roi, Cesare. Je veux être ta reine.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit ses mots et pourtant elle l'avait désirés à tellement de reprises ! Elle voulait tant qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache, qu'il prenne conscience de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, cet amour sans limites, cet amour qu'elle lui donnerait même si il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle pourrait en hurler. Elle savait parfaitement que l'amour qu'elle lui portait faisait presque d'elle un objet entre ses mains. Qu'il pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il désirerait, elle l'aimerait toujours. C'était malsain. C'était mal. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. On ne choisissait pas les gens que l'on aimait et encore la manière dont on les aimait.

Les yeux de Cesare s'assombrirent de désir. Et d'autre chose. Des émotions qui dansait si vite dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un mot dessus. Et elle n'y arrivait pas plus aujourd'hui qu'autrefois. Au bout du compte, elle doutait que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de Cesare. Peut-être était-ce inutile de chercher à ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Cela lui était égal, à cet instant. Elle était lasse, fatiguée. Et elle avait mal. Mal au cœur, mal a l'âme. La seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'est oublier cette conversation, oublier ce maudit Fragment d'Eden. Oublier tout dans ses bras. Lui qui était le seul à pouvoir la tourmenter de la sorte mais aussi le seul à savoir exactement comment l'apaiser.

Le bâton tomba lourdement à terre, résonnant dans toute la chapelle quand Cesare le lâcha. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, les bras de Cesare l'avait soulevé et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, cri rapidement étouffé par les lèvres de Cesare qui s'écrasa sur les siennes avec sauvagerie, avidité. Lucrezia laissa alors libre cours à ses larmes et gémit contre sa bouche. Seigneur, cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point avant d'y avoir goûté à cet instant précis. Leur goût était encore plus épicé et chaud que dans son souvenir. Elle avait oubliée. Elle avait oubliée les sensations que lui seul savait lui procurer. Elle pensait s'en souvenir mais il n'en était rien. Les mains de la jeune fille se glissèrent alors dans les cheveux de Cesare, les lui tenant avec fermeté, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

\- Prends-moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Prends ce qui est à toi.

Cesare grogna et ses lèvres descendirent alors sur son con tandis que ses mains la laissa retomber doucement sur ses jambes, avant de saisir ses jupons et de les arracher avec violence. Ce geste lui rappela leur première nuit. Il avait fait preuve de la même brutalité cette nuit là, se laissant aller à ses émotions les plus instinctives, les plus animales. Dieu, qu'elle avait aimé cela cette nuit. Cette sensation de lui appartenir totalement, de le sentir la posséder, la conquérir. Elle voulait retrouver à tout prix cette sensation. Elle aurait été prête à n'importe quoi pour cela.

Les mains de Cesare lui écarta les jambes. Il était brutal. Aucune douceur dans ses mains. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, du moment qu'elle le retrouvait. Comme autrefois. Elle savait que c'était mal. Ils étaient dans la chapelle Sixtine, un lieu saint, un lieu sacré, n'importe qui pourrait entrer et les découvrir en plein ébats, eux, les enfants du pape, un frère et une soeur… Mais par le Saint-Esprit, qu'elle s'en fichait ! Qu'ils entrent, qu'il les voit, que Dieu les voit en cet instant précis. Personne ne pouvait les juger. Pas même Dieu, surtout pas Dieu pour dire le vrai. C'était lui qui faisait naître cette passion entre eux. C'était lui le premier coupable.

Lucrezia le sentit la pénétrer brusquement, lui faisant un peu mal avec sa brutalité mais son cri ne fut pas un cri de douleur. Mais un cri de délivrance. Un cri de plaisir, un gémissement de jouissance. Cesare haletait doucement contre son cou et elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation, la savourant de toutes ses forces. Cette sensation de le sentir en elle, si remplie, enfin complète… Dieu, que c'était bon. Exactement comme autrefois. Encore meilleure qu'autrefois. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et poussa son visage en arrière afin de l'embrasser. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de ses mains, ni de sa bouche, ni de son sexe. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et elle le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il prenait possession d'elle contre le mur de la chapelle Sixtine.

\- Je suis à toi… Je suis à toi tout entière…, chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa joue de sa main.

Un sourire noir apparut sur les lèvres de son frère, à quelques centimètres des siennes et sa voix rocailleuse acquiesça :

\- Oh oui, tu est à moi… Je ne l'oublierais plus, petite soeur.

Ses mains lui soulevèrent alors les cuisses afin qu'elle les noue autour de sa taille et il lui fit l'amour, brutalement, sauvagement, tel un animal dans la chapelle Sixtine. Si c'était elle qui le lui avait rappelée qu'elle lui appartenait, c'était lui qui le lui prouva pendant un temps qu'il lui paru à la fois trop court et trop long. Et durant cet instant, elle oublia absolument tout, comme elle l'avait désirée. Elle oublia les cinq années d'abandon, elle oublia la manière brutale dont il venait de la traiter. Lucrezia oublia tout sauf une chose.

Elle n'était qu'un pion. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait conscience. Elle ignorait tout des projets que son père où que son frère avait pour elle mais elle savait déjà qu'elle s'y soumettrait. Sans discuter. Elle était une arme. Une arme qui avait déjà utilisé ce que leur père lui avait appris. Le meurtre ne lui était pas inconnu, un riche négociant vénitien pouvait en témoigner… où pas, puisqu'il s'était étouffé avec son poison et que personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Ce vieillard vénitien n'avait cessé de la tripoter lors d'un dîner en compagnie du doge. Alors, elle avait usée des armes qu'on le lui avait donnée. De l'arme qu'elle était.

Lucrezia l'avait compris, désormais. Un pion, et une arme. Mais si elle devait n'être que cela, elle pourrait au moins choisir à qui serviraient ses talents. Et cela ne serait certainement pas Rodrigo Borgia. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un homme. Cesare. Son frère. Son homme. Son unique amour. Son unique tourment… et son plus grand réconfort.

Si elle allait devoir se soumettre toute sa vie, alors ce ne serait qu'à lui.


	3. Chap 3 - Imprigionato me, posso giocare

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Oui je sais je suis très en retard, le manque de temps quand tu nous tiens... Mais voici le chapitre 3, enfin ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, personnellement je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, l'histoire va exactement ou je le souhaite. J'espère que cela vous semblera crédible avec les personnalités de Cesare, Rodrigo et Lucrezia qui apparaît dans les jeux :)**

**Sur ce je vous laisse le découvrir, et sinon une petite review pour m'encourager pour le prochain chapitre ? :D**

**Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

_Septembre 1497. _

Cinq ans passée loin de Rome, cinq longues années à pleurer cette cité qu'elle aimait plus que tout, à pleurer le manque de son frère, à haïr tout ce qui faisait de Pesaro ce qu'elle était. Ses voyages avait beau la divertir, elle avait beau avoir adorée découvrir toutes ces belles cités d'Italie, aucune n'avait la beauté de Rome. Même l'odeur puante des cadavres décomposés du Tibre lui manquait. Le bruit, la crasse, la vivacité, les bâtiments ocre, beige et rouges qui semblaient rougeoyer au soleil, les ruines de la puissante Rome antique s'éparpillant partout dans la ville en témoignage d'une époque révolue, une époque regrettée, tout, absolument tout lui avait manqué. Et plus que tout, Cesare lui avait manqué. Aussi bien, sa joie quand on lui à annoncée qu'elle pourrait bientôt y retourner avait été à son comble. Son bonheur plus puissant que jamais quand elle avait retrouvée toute ses senteurs, tout ces bruits et toute cette beauté si chère à son cœur qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Elle s'était sentie à nouveau entière quand elle avait retrouvée son frère. Quand elle avait senti ses mains sur elle. Et voilà qu'à peine revenu à Rome, à peine installée dans ses appartements du château Saint-Ange, qu'on l'en avait arrachée. Pour l'enfermer ici. Au couvent. Son pire cauchemar.

_Le couvent ! _Jamais elle ne s'y serait attendue. En aucune façon. C'était le coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Et elle se rappelait parfaitement comment on l'y avait envoyée…

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tôt. _

Après ses retrouvailles avec Cesare, elle n'avait pas tardé à rencontrer le Saint-Père. Elle avait été stupéfaite de le découvrir ainsi. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans et avait bien engraissé. Son teint était gris, ses cheveux beaucoup plus blanc qu'avant. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme charmant de visage quoique un peu brut de son enfance, bien qu'il dégageait toujours cette prestance imposante qui intimidait les autres.

Ses yeux étaient hagards. Elle l'avait trouvée assis dans son bureau dans les appartements du Vatican, le maître des cérémonies Johannes Burckard à un bureau plus petit derrière lui, marmonnant derrière une plume en écrivant activement et en ne se souciant nullement de l'entrée des deux enfants du pape. Car Cesare avait décidé de l'accompagner. A aucun moment il ne s'est dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être vouloir retrouver son père seul à seule, bien sur, dans sa tête, tout lui était du… et c'était presque triste à dire, mais Lucrezia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire affectueusement. Cette manie que Cesare avait de tout prendre, tout ce qu'il pouvait parce qu'il le pouvait, c'était une preuve de force. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas voulu revoir Rodrigo Borgia seule.

Ce qui avait suivi la laissait toujours pantoise. D'abord heureux de retrouver sa fille, Rodrigo s'était levée de sa chaise et était venu la serrer tendrement dans ses bras, plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et Lucrezia s'en étonnait encore, elle entendait presque des larmes de bonheur dans sa voix. A ce moment là, elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui lui avait appris à tuer avec multitude de poisons et pendant une seconde, elle s'était bien dite qu'elle préférait cet homme là, tendre et doux. Mais bien sur, cela n'avait guère duré. Pendant une seconde, elle eut envie de rire d'elle-même. Peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas tant que celèrent les hommes qu'elle avait autour d'elle, finalement.

Les bras de son père s'étaient relâchés et il s'était mis à marcher en long et en large dans son bureau, marmonnant des choses sur son cher frère, Juan. Puis, tout à coup, il s'était retourné et avait dévisagé sa fille avec fureur, des flammes plein les yeux. Ce regard l'avait pétrifiée sur place. C'est un regard qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien, elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie. Mais seulement chez Cesare.

Ces flammes rouges qui envahissaient tout a coup la pupille et semblait dévorer l'âme de celui qui possédait ses yeux-là… Ce regard l'avait tant de fois glacée chez Cesare. Elle avait l'impression qu'il perdait toute forme de conscience humaine à ces moments là. Mais pourtant, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien quand cela arrivait, elle n'avait jamais été terrifiée. Car ce regard ne se posait jamais sur elle. Au contraire de celui de son père. Toute la haine qu'il avait en lui à cet instant, tout son chagrin, toute sa rage, il était en train de la canaliser pour mieux la diriger contre elle. Lucrezia se doutait bien que ce feu qui habitait Cesare ne venait pas de nulle part. Mais elle ne connaissait pas son père. Pas vraiment, elle le comprenait maintenant. Elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire et cela la terrorisait.

\- Espèce de sale petite catin ! Rugit-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas furieux. Ton frère est mort ! Mort, m'entends-tu ? Il est sous terres, on l'a assassiné pendant que toi, tu faisais la belle à Pesaro avec ton couard de mari, à Venise m'a-t-on dit aussi, à Milan, chez nos ennemis ! Tu t'amusais à faire la putain chez ceux qui complote contre nous en secret pendant que ton frère se faisait tuer dans une ruelle sordide ! N'a-tu aucune honte ? Aucune larme ? Rien ?

Lucrezia recula d'instinct devant la stature imposante de Rodrigo. Elle avait l'impression d'être toute petite face à ce géant qui l'a dévisageait de haut tel le diable. Elle sentit ses larmes monter mais se retint de les laisser couler. Pas question de lui donner cette satisfaction en plus de celle de la terrifier. D'instinct, elle tourna la tête vers Cesare mais à peine avait-elle amorcer un mouvement que la voix de Rodrigo rugit si fort qu'elle en sursauta de frayeur :

\- Ne le regarde pas, ma fille ! C'est MOI que tu dois regarder ! N'espère pas qu'il t'aidera en quoi que ce soit, il ne vaut pas mieux que toi… Tous deux à rire, à vous amuser, à envisager l'avenir alors que votre frère est mort… Mes enfants, mes enfants dit-on, pourquoi Dieu m'a-t-il repris le seul enfant qui était digne de l'être ?

La voix de Rodrigo s'était brisée à la fin et le feu qui avait ravagé ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt s'était éteint, ne laissant qu'un chagrin sans limite, des yeux brisés chez un homme brisé. Il alla lentement s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et se mit alors à pleurer. A sangloter véritablement, sans se cacher de rien. Lucrezia cligna des yeux, le cœur encore battant. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que la mort de Juan a fait à Rodrigo ? Voir son père ainsi lui faisait presque plus peur que de le voir furieux. C'est lui qui tenait actuellement leur famille au pouvoir. Si il vacillait… Elle se tourna vers Cesare, qui dévisageait Rodrigo avec un mépris évident. Voir même… du dégoût. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans le regard de son frère, absolument rien. Cette situation l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Les yeux de Cesare croisèrent ceux de Lucrezia et il esquissa un mince sourire amer. Elle tacha de le lui rendre mais en fut incapable. La situation n'était pas appropriée.

Leur père n'avait pas tort, dans un sens. Elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle pleurait Juan. Pas du tout. En revanche, Rodrigo ne semblait pas se douter que c'est son cher deuxième fils qui avait tué le premier. Peut-être cette rumeur était-elle trop pour lui. Avant son retour à Rome, elle n'aurait jamais cru que quoi que ce soit puisse être trop pour Rodrigo Borgia, mais elle ne le reconnaissait plus à présent. La facilité avec lequel il avait dit ces morts… « Pourquoi Dieu m'a-t-il pris le seul enfant qui était digne de l'être ? ». Elle repassa cette phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête et à chaque fois, son cœur se pinçait douloureusement. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de lui, même si l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance est bien ses longues après midi sur les genoux de son père à apprendre à manier le poison et à rire. Néanmoins, en dehors de cela, elle ne savait quasiment rien de Rodrigo et ne s'y était jamais intéressée. Et de toute évidence, il lui accordait aussi peu d'intérêt qu'elle ne lui en avait accordé. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part… mais elle avait espéré quelque part qu'il l'aimerait tout de même. Plus qu'elle ne l'aimait, en tout cas.

Cesare s'avança alors dans la pièce et déclara d'une voix ferme d'où il était difficile de ne pas voir l'agacement :

\- Allons, père, cessez cela. Il n'est plus temps de pleurer Juan où de prier Dieu qu'on vous le rende contre Lucrezia où moi. Réjouissez vous de retrouver votre fille, au moins. Et nous avons des problèmes urgents à régler. Des problèmes répondant au nom de Sforza.

Elle sursauta à l'entente du nom de son mari. Son nom à elle, normalement. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie Lucrezia Sforza. Personne ne l'appelait ainsi, personne ne la voyait ainsi. Partout où elle était allée, on l'appelait « Signora Borgia » où « Madame la Comtesse » mais personne ne l'appelait Sforza. Aux yeux de toute l'Italie, elle avait beau être mariée, elle restait la bâtarde du pape, elle restait « la Borgia ». Et cela lui allait parfaitement.

Rodrigo leva les yeux vers son fils, ses prunelles sombres si différentes de ceux de Cesare où des siens, d'un bleu azur. Juan avait les mêmes yeux que leur père, ce marron boueux qu'elle avait toujours trouvée désagréable à regarder. Il semblait toujours perdu dans son chagrin, ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais une étincelle y naquit lorsqu'il entendit les mots de son fils aîné. Bien sur. Il ne pourrait pas longtemps résister à l'appel du pouvoir. Qu'allait-on faire d'elle, encore, après l'avoir vendu aux Sforza ? Même si elle pensait déjà avoir la réponse à cette question.

\- Oui, oui…, répondit Rodrigo en se redressant quelque peu. Les Sforza… Une épine dans les pieds, ceux là, depuis le début. Ils ne nous ont été utile qu'à une chose, nous faire pape. Mais maintenant que le danger arrive de tout les côtes et que nous avons besoin de leurs armées, où sont-ils, les Sforza ? Ludovico reste cachée à Milan. Cette putain de Caterina reste cachée à Forli. Et notre propre beau-fils reste cachée à Pesaro !

\- Le danger ? Interrogea Lucrezia, interpellée par les mots de son père. Quel danger ? Qu'est-ce qui nous menacent ?

Rodrigo leva des yeux voilés vers sa fille, et Lucrezia y vit tellement d'émotions s'y jouer qu'elle en avait le tournis. A la souffrance s'ajoutait la colère, à la colère s'ajoutait l'exaspération, à l'exaspération s'ajoutait… l'inquiétude. Et toujours cette brume qui semblait lui brouiller l'esprit, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Vraiment pas.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu te retirer dans tes appartements au château Saint-Ange, Lucrezia, nous…

\- Et pourquoi ? Interrompit Cesare avec un petit rire sec. Pour la protéger ? Mais la protéger de quoi, père ? Elle le saura bien assez tôt, cela se murmure dans chaque ruelle de Rome. Autant que ce soit de nous qu'elle l'apprenne. Cela vaut bien mieux pour elle.

\- Elle n'est pas assez expérimentée pour entendre quoi que ce soit à la politique, grommela Rodrigo.

Ces mots la blessèrent plus profondément que les insultes qu'il lui avait jetés au visage quelques secondes auparavant, insultes qui lui était quasiment passés au-dessus de la tête si elle faisait fi de sa peur du moment. Il l'a rabaissait bien plus par ces mots qu'en la traitant de putain. Il signifiait par là qu'il ne l'a jugeait pas digne, que ce soit à cause de son intelligence, où bien parce qu'elle était une femme, de comprendre la politique et les enjeux dans lequel s'engageait sa famille. Une profonde amertume l'a prit et elle eut envie de cracher au visage de son père. Elle était suffisamment maligne pour comprendre comment on jouait du poison, suffisamment intelligente pour tuer au service de son père – bien qu'il puisse rôtir en enfer pour qu'elle verse une goutte de poison pour lui ! – et suffisamment utile pour être vendue au premier mari venu afin de servir des intérêts politique mais pas suffisamment savant pour parler politique avec son père et son frère. Elle eut envie de lui dire que sa précieuse politique et ses petites stratégies n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et que même un enfant y regardant bien pourrait les comprendre, elle voudrait le blesser autant qu'il l'a blessait à cet instant et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que cela lui ferait mal, mais Cesare ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se tourna et jeta un regard agacé sur son père en déclarant :

\- Vous la trouviez suffisamment expérimentée pour lui apprendre à tuer avec vos mixtures, pourtant. Si elle est capable de tuer plus subtilement que moi avec mon épée, elle est une arme pour notre famille, tout comme je le suis, tout comme vous l'êtes. C'est une Borgia. Une force de notre famille et en ces temps, chaque force doit être utilisé à bon escient. Nous aurons sans doute besoin d'elle. Laissez la utiliser ses armes, sa beauté et ses poisons, tout comme j'utiliserais les miennes, mon épée et ma force.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir un élan de fierté l'envahir. Il l'avait défendu immédiatement. Oh, certes, elle n'était pas stupide, il ne faisait pas cela vraiment pour elle, il était sincère quand il pensait qu'elle pourrait leur être utile, qu'elle serait une arme puissante. Être considérée comme une arme n'était guère flatteur mais elle avait acceptée cette idée, elle l'avait acceptée lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui dans la chapelle pas plus tard d'il y a quelques heures. Cesare reconnaissait au moins sa valeur. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas stupide et qu'elle pouvait se battre à leurs côtés. Quoi qu'ils aient à affronter.

\- Tu n'a pas à portée une épée, répondit froidement en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Tu es un cardinal, un homme d'église. Quitte à choisir une arme, le poison devrait être la tienne autant que la sienne. L'épée, c'était l'arme de ton frère…

\- Mon frère est mort, asséna durement Cesare sans quitter son père des yeux, le défiant.

Rodrigo serra les poings et amorça un geste pour se lever… mais quelque chose dans le regard de Cesare l'interrompit dans son geste. Lucrezia retint son souffle tandis que le père et le fils s'affrontait du regard. Si le regard de Rodrigo pouvait être effrayant, celui de Cesare pouvait paralyser quelqu'un. Quand ces yeux de glace vous dévisageait, vous défiant de le défier, vous ne bougez pas. Vous vous baissez, attendant sagement que le serpent rentre ses crocs venimeux et recule. Vous vous avouez littéralement vaincu. Cesare ne resterait pas toute sa vie cardinal, il lui avait bien fait comprendre et elle ne cesserait jamais de l'encourager dans cette voie. Elle n'aurait pas penser que cela devrait inclure le meurtre de Juan mais c'était chose faite, on ne pouvait modifier le passé. Cela laissait le champ libre à Cesare et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser quelqu'un lui barrer la route. Il avait été très clair à ce sujet dans la chapelle. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Pas même elle. Mais elle ne le voudrait pour rien au monde.

Finalement, c'est Rodrigo qui s'avoua vaincu et soupira profondément en retombant sur sa chaise tout en faisant un geste lasse de la main. Elle voyait dans ses yeux que ce que faisait son fils ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il y aurait encore beaucoup de problèmes entre eux, elle le savait. Mais pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient encore trop tourmentées. Cesare avait fait une pierre deux coups en tuant Juan. Eliminant son rival, affaiblissant son père, il avait tout le loisir de réaliser ses plans et de se débarrasser de sa robe de cardinal alors que Rodrigo ne serait pas vraiment mesure de l'en empêcher.

Cesare se tourna vers sa soeur, un sourire amer aux lèvres :

\- Tu demandes ce qui nous menace, petite soeur ? Mais tout. Absolument tout. On est cernés, je dirais même. Les Français sont sur le point de nous envahir. Ils ont déjà commencés leur longue marche vers l'Italie et sont parait-ils arrivés à Milan où le duc Ludovico Sforza, notre soi disant allié par ton mariage avec ce _bastardo _de Giovanni, leur à ouvert grand les portes et leur à fait un accueil triomphale.

\- C'est ce maudit rapace de Della Rovere qui a fait venir l'armée Française en Italie, ajouta Rodrigo, serrant les poings sur la table. Voilà longtemps qu'on aurait du s'en débarrasser, de celui-là. Il ne m'a jamais causé que des problèmes. Il les a convaincu de venir prendre la couronne de Naples, qu'ils estiment mériter, et me déposer de mon titre au passage pour nombre de crimes, meurtre, luxure publique, complot… Ils marchent droit sur Rome et pillent l'Italie au passage. Ensuite on dit que c'est nous, le fléau de ce pays…

Lucrezia écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui l'effarait le plus, la nouvelle que la France envahissait l'Italie, cette France si connu dans le monde pour son armée redoutable, où la réaction de son père et de son frère face à cette constatation. Même si Rodrigo n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à son aise en parlant de cela, ils restèrent, l'un comme l'autre, d'un calme olympiens, comme si c'était un problème qu'ils allaient rapidement réglée. Comment allait-ils régler une chose pareille ? L'armée pontificale ne faisait pas le quart des forces Françaises, si la France marchait sur eux, ils allaient être réduit en miettes ! Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise non plus de cette invasion, elle avait entendu parler de la France et de ses ambitions quand elle était à Venise auprès du doge lui-même. Cela dit, elle n'y avait pas trop portée d'attention, certaine que l'armée Sforza serait là pour la famille Borgia grâce à son mariage, aussi raté soit-il. Et elle n'avait pas non plus pensée que la France pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à sa famille. On parlait d'une conquête de Naples, ce qui ne concernait qu'à moitié le pape. Mais voilà qu'ils voulaient déposer leur père, aussi… Et si Rodrigo perdait son statut de pape, ils perdraient tout. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. En aucune situation. Pas tant que Cesare n'avait pas réussi à construire les forces qu'il désirait autour de lui.

Rodrigo semblait troubler mais Cesare était d'un calme olympien. Il souriait presque, même. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur qu'elle reconnaissait bien. Une lueur extatique. Presque une lueur de plaisir. La même lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ses rêves et de ses ambitions. Lucrezia fronça les sourcils. Cette situation trouble l'arrangeait bien. Elle le voyait parfaitement en lui. Quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire, ce serait à son avantage et cette invasion Française l'arrangerait. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi mais elle pria pour que Cesare réussisse dans son but, quel qu'il soit. But sur lequel elle ne manquera pas de l'interroger plus tard.

Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda son frère dans les yeux et elle tacha de réprimer la peur qui lui avait noué le ventre pour déclarer avec fermeté :

\- Avons-nous d'autre allié que les Sforza sur lequel compté ? Notre propre armée ne suffira jamais à tenir les Français en échec.

\- Non, en effet, répondit nonchalamment Cesare. C'est à peine si la Garde Pontificale parvient à gérer le peuple. Alors une armée… On les tiendrait en échec pendant un jour où deux peut-être mais Rome n'a pas été construite pour tenir un siège. Cette ville est trop grande, trop vaste, trop d'entrées possibles. Les murailles sont hautes mais pas spécialement puissante. Quelques coups de canons les démoliront aussi facilement qu'on éclate un pomme sur le sol. Tu à raison, nous avons besoin d'autre allié que les Sforza.

La trahison de la famille de son mari ne l'étonnait pas tellement, en fait. Les Sforza n'ont jamais eu l'air trop impliqué dans ce mariage. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue à Milan où à Forli rencontrer le reste de sa famille et jamais elle n'y avait été invitée. Les quelques rares présents avaient été extrêmement laids et les lettres de félicitations aussi secs que glaciales, surtout de la part de la cousine de Giovanni, Caterina Sforza, qu'on appelait souvent la Tigresse de Forli, ville qu'elle dirigeait presque seule depuis la mort de son époux, Girolamo Riario, neveu du pape Sixte VI. On dit qu'elle savait manier l'épée et la politique avec plus d'efficacité que bien des hommes. Elle était à la fois méprisée et admirée par tout le peuple d'Italie. Lucrezia avait été intriguée par cette femme dont on parlait tellement, elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait une véritable guerrière, tel la puissante Artémise, général du roi perse Xerxès 1er, histoire qu'elle avait beaucoup lu et qui la passionnait dans sa jeunesse. Mais la lettre cassante de Caterina avait coupé court à toute éventuelle admiration possible pour qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour cette femme. Elle voyait déjà une catin aigrie et bourré de préjugés, comme toute ces maudites grandes dames romaines, restant sur le faite qu'elle était une bâtarde Borgia, fille de ce pape qu'on disait dépravé et meurtrier, une Espagnole. Lucrezia était lasse de ce mépris constant face à ses origines et n'avait plus rien voulu savoir de sa cousine par alliance. Qu'elle pourrisse à Forli avec ses cadeaux moisis. Elle s'était rendu à Milan lors de ses voyages et avait brièvement rencontré le duc Ludovico, un homme mince et sec, arrogant et froid, qui lui avait accordé aussi peu d'intérêt qu'à une huître, ce qui l'avait profondément vexée et l'avait poussé à passer son séjour dans le palais d'une autre grande famille Milanaise, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air d'embêter le duc, à condition qu'il l'ait remarqué, mais cela avait bien fait cancaner à Milan. Quand a son cher mari… Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ni même sa dernière lettre. Peut-être était-elle responsable de cette défection, après tout… Elle n'avait rien fait pour que son mariage avec Giovanni fonctionne. Au contraire, elle l'avait tout simplement fuit, allant vagabonder d'une ville à l'autre en laissant son mari seul à Pesaro. Il ne s'en était pas spécialement plaint, mais cela n'avait pas du faire plaisir à sa famille, qui avait certainement vu cela comme une insulte et avait vu Lucrezia comme une femme volage qui allait papillonner certainement d'un amant à l'autre dans toute ces villes dans lequel elle voyageait.

Non… Non. Cela n'aurait rien changée. Les Sforza était réticent à ce mariage dès le départ. Elle se rappelait de la mine méprisante d'Ascanio Sforza durant son mariage avec Giovanni. Alors que c'est lui-même qui avait arrangé ce mariage, cela ne lui plaisait guère non plus. Et personne ne les avait autant méprisé que Ludovico et Caterina Sforza. C'était eux qui avaient lancée la première insulte et même si elle avait été la parfaite épouse, cela n'aurait rien changée, ils auraient tout de même trahi les siens. Simplement car ils méprisait les Borgia et détestait leur être lié. Une famille de plus à les haïr, comme toute les autres d'Italie.

Rodrigo se leva de sa chaise et s'avança lentement, difficilement, comme si il avait du mal à marcher, vers la fenêtre du bureau papale et déclara alors :

\- Pour te répondre, oui, nous avons d'autres alliés. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai mariée Joffré à cette bâtarde de Sancia d'Aragon ? Pour prévenir ce genre d'attention. Avec ce mariage, nous sommes liés à l'Espagne et à la famille royale d'Aragon. Je suis Espagnole et de mon sang d'Espagnol, je jure que jamais je ne me lierai avec la France ! L'armée napolitaine est puissante, celle de l'Espagne l'est encore plus. Ils ne laisseront pas les Français leur voler Naples sans se révolter et par la même occasion, ils s'allieront au Saint Siège pour défendre Naples et le représentant du Christ sur la Terre.

Un soulagement intense envahit Lucrezia. Bien sur, le mariage de Joffré avec Sancia ! Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Naples ne pouvait que se battre à leurs côtés, jamais ils n'iraient s'allier aux Sforza alors que ceux-ci avait accueilli les Français et n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher d'entrer en Italie. Ils avaient une force puissante à leurs côtés pour combattre la France et les Sforza. Celle de l'Espagne et des Aragon. Des forces égales ! Ils avaient toutes leurs chances de leurs côtés. Un petit rire lui échappa et elle se détendit quelque peu. La guerre arrivait, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas complètement démunis. Elle tourna les yeux vers Cesare, comprenant mieux pourquoi il n'était pas si inquiet que cela et ce qu'elle découvrit sur son visage la prit totalement au dépourvu. Toute la joie et l'excitation qu'il avait adoptées en parlant des Français s'étaient évanouies. Ne laissant place qu'à un profond agacement et à une lueur noir dans le regard. Qu'est-ce que… Lucrezia le dévisagea, plus troublée que jamais. Le fait qu'ils aient le soutien des forces Espagnoles ne semblait pas le réjouir. Absolument pas, même. Pas autant que cela devrait, en tout cas.

_« Qu'est-tu en train de préparer, Cesare ? » _pensa-t-elle, inquiète. Elle savait son frère dangereux. Plus dangereux que tout les hommes qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, si ce n'est que pour lui, la venu de l'armée Française est une aubaine et que les forces Espagnols semblait le contrarié. Il aurait pourtant du se réjouir que leur famille avait autant d'hommes que le camp ennemi, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Lucrezia savait qu'il pouvait être terriblement égoïste par moments, mais il n'était pas stupide non plus. Jamais il ne ferait tomber leur famille, car il tomberait alors lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque et il le savait très bien. C'est qu'il avait alors une autre idée derrière la tête. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle l'interrogerait. Ce soir, une fois qu'il l'aurait possédée et qu'il serait pleinement détendu, elle lui poserait les questions pour savoir. L'inquiétude la rongerait trop sinon.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas rester mariée à Giovanni Sforza, soupira Rodrigo.

\- Certainement pas, non, marmonna Cesare, les dents serrées.

Elle haussa les sourcils à cette phrase, se demandant bien comment ils allait réussir à faire en sorte d'annuler son mariage mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'une vague d'extase l'envahissait. Enfin, elle allait retrouver sa pleine liberté et revivre pleinement à Rome ! Elle savait, en rentrant dans la ville il y a seulement quelques heures, qu'elle ne la quitterait plus, il en aurait été hors de question mais entendre qu'elle pourrait y rester à sa guise sans avoir à se battre contre son père, cela lui donna envie de danser. Lucrezia regarda Cesare et elle eut envie d'aller se blottir contre lui, mais n'en fis rien. Cela aurait été trop suspect et il n'aurait pas aimée cela. Absolument pas. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie, envie de le sentir contre elle comme tout à l'heure, car il avait eu raison, au final. Son mariage n'avait pas duré éternellement et comme il l'avait promis, voilà qu'elle allait être libérée. Certes, cela avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait espérée mais mieux valait tard que jamais. Son visage devait trahir sa joie car Cesare eut un petit sourire amusé en la regardant.

\- Et comment comptez-vous me délivrer, père ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant son frère pour le coup, regardant Rodrigo Borgia qui retournait s'asseoir à son bureau papal.

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités, déclara-t-il doucement en regardant le vide. La plus simple serait de faire annuler ton mariage pour non consommation.

Non consommation. Personne ne croirait à cela. Elle savait les murmures qui couraient sur elle, la catin Borgia qu'on l'appelait, qui couchait son père et ses frères et multitude d'autres hommes. Certes, ils n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais juste pou un seul frère, s'amusa-t-elle légèrement et en silence. Néanmoins, malgré son absence de grossesse, personne ne croirait que la catin Borgia à refusé de connaître le lit de son époux, ce dont elle se serait bien passé pourtant. Personne ne croirait une Borgia de pureté. Sauf si cela ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui. Lucrezia comprit alors ce que leur père avait en tête. L'impuissance… Faire accuser Giovanni d'impuissance. C'était une insulte terrible, une insulte qui salirait toute la famille Sforza et dont personne ne croirait la réalité non plus… Mais si on usait de ce qu'il fallait contre Giovanni, qu'elle savait si faible et si pleutre, il ne résistera pas longtemps et reconnaîtra les faits. Et qui pourra alors mettre la parole des Borgia en doute ? Néanmoins, cela pourrait entraîner de sérieux représailles avec la famille Sforza.

\- Le mariage à été consommé, père, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous voulez accusez Giovanni d'impuissance. Et les Sforza risque de s'en prendre directement à nous pour cet affront, ils ne se contenteront plus de laisser les français nous envahir…

\- Ce qui à été fait n'a pas besoin d'être dit, rétorqua-t-il avec un geste négligeant de la main. Maudit soit tout ses Sforza, qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer… Ascanio n'a accepté mes conditions que parce qu'il se savait coincé, nous avions bien trop de choses contre lui. Mais à aucun moment ils ne nous considérés comme de véritables alliés.

\- Nous non plus, père, ricana Cesare en s'adossant contre le mur.

\- Certes, certes, mais l'insulte qu'il nous ont fait est impardonnable. Nous leur avons offert notre plus beau joyeux et comment nous ont-ils récompensés ? La France est à nos portes et Ludovico Sforza balaie les routes pour eux ! Rugit Rodrigo en se relevant d'un coup, les yeux à nouveaux enflammés. Giovanni Sforza sera humilié, et sa famille aussi par la même occasion, c'est excellent, excellent, parfait ! Qu'ils sachent ce qu'il en coûte quand on cherche à se mettre contre les Borgia.

Lucrezia ne dit rien mais ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage. Son père ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Froid et distant, calculateur et intriguant. Le voici tantôt bouillant tel un volcan prêt à tout détruire sur son passage, puis abattu et malheureux, affaibli. A cet instant, il se laissait totalement dominé par ses émotions, qu'elles le poussent à la colère où au désespoir. Cette aptitude ne la rassurait absolument pas. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite. Cela dit, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle se réjouissait également de la honte qui allait s'abattre sur les Sforza. Son mari allait tout de même payer sa négligence envers elle et elle n'en prenait pas un mince plaisir. Et si cela devait compliquer les choses plus tard niveau politique… Eh bien, les alliances se font partout et tout le temps. Pour le moment, ceux qu'il fallait craindre, c'était les Français, et non les Sforza. Lucrezia n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que malgré leur courtoisie envers les Français, les Sforza ne se lierait pas non plus à eux. En fin de compte, ils restait Italiens et faisait ce que tout les Italiens faisait : mépriser les étrangers mais s'allier à eux quand c'était nécessaire. Sans jamais néanmoins leur fait sentir qu'ils sont des leurs. Que ce soit les Espagnols où les Français, les grandes familles Italiennes choisissait à quel moment tel où tel pays leur était favorable et ils se montrait alors courtois envers lui, comme c'était le cas en ce moment précis avec les Français et les Sforza. Mais jamais ils ne leur accorderont leur plein soutien car ils avait le même défaut que les Borgia : c'était et cela resterait des étrangers. Alliés donc, mais de loin. Les Sforza prépareront leur vengeance seuls, de leurs côtés, tout en priant pour que la France fasse tomber les Borgia.

Elle observa son père, debout tel un taureau furieux, certes hagard et perdu, mais sa rage était encore néanmoins présente et toujours prête à frapper. Il se reprendrait en mains avec le temps. Et elle regarda son frère, debout contre le mur, un sourire de renard sur les lèvres, tout aussi froid que l'était leur père jadis, mais ayant quelque chose de bien plus terrible et dangereux dans le regard. Et plus elle les observa, plus elle se sentit confiante et son propre sourire apparut dans la pièce. Avec deux hommes pareil à la tête de leur famille, comment la France, les Sforza, pourrait-ils les faire tomber ? Ils étaient faibles. Ils n'étaient rien. Rien face aux Borgia.

Elle se tourna vers son père, toujours souriante, se sentant mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et demanda avec ferveur :

\- Les Sforza mérite de payer l'injure qu'ils m'ont faite. Dîtes-moi, père qu'allons nous faire, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Rodrigo tourna ses yeux toujours emplit de fureur vers sa fille et pendant qu'il l'observa, quelque chose s'adoucit dans son regard. Difficile de croire que quelques instants plus tôt, c'était contre elle que sa fureur était dirigée. Mais elle avait déjà oubliée. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur famille. Ils avaient le sang chaud et l'insulte facile.

\- Nous avons demandé à plusieurs reprises à ton mari de venir à Rome nous servir comme un beau-fils se doit de le faire envers son beau-père, comme un chrétien se doit de le faire envers son pape, déclara posément Rodrigo, un tantinet plus calme. Il a toujours usé de faux-fuyant. Maintenant, nous allons le lui ordonner, faire planer la menace de l'excommunication au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il réagisse.

\- Et il viendra la queue entre les jambes, tel le lâche qu'il est, lança Cesare d'un ton cruel.

\- Oui, il viendra, acquiesça Rodrigo. Nous lui demanderons alors de signer les papiers d'annulation de votre mariage pour impuissance, ce qu'il refusera bien naturellement. Alors, nous devrons lancer un procès et demanderons à ce qu'il nous fournisse une preuve de sa virilité. Beaucoup voulait que ton mariage avec lui soit consommé devant témoins, notamment Ludovico et Ascanio Sforza. Mais quand on à parler de cette éventualité à ton mari, il à blêmi et s'est mis à bégayer comme un attarder. Si il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de consommer son mariage devant deux témoins, comment réagira-t-il face à tout le consistoire ? Il sera venu à Rome la queue entre les jambes, il repartira de la même manière.

\- Si il repart, dit allégrement Cesare en se rapprochant, ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de leur père.

\- Il repartira, Cesare, et ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour attenter à sa vie ! Provoquer les Sforza, oui, mais pas tuer un des leurs. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il faut être audacieux, pas inconscient. L'armée de France sera bientôt là et cela doit rester notre principal but pour le moment. Ensuite, nous verrons.

\- Oh, je plaisantais, père, rassurez-vous, sourit Cesare avec insolence.

Lucrezia secoua la tête. Il ne plaisantait absolument pas et leur père le savait. Néanmoins, Rodrigo avait raison, du moins le supposait-elle. Les Sforza n'attaquerait pas pour cette insulte mais pour un meurtre… rien n'était moins sûr. On ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir deux armées à nos portes. Bien que Lucrezia se moquait bien de ce que Cesare aurait pu faire à Giovanni, le tuer n'était pas une bonne idée. Néanmoins, elle s'imagina son frère transpercer le cœur de cet imbécile glacial et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son frère, sourire qu'il lui rendit, rictus cruel sur son visage. Rictus qui le rendait encore plus beau. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de sa beauté si obscure…

\- En ce qui te concerne, Lucrezia, tu entrera au couvent le temps que ton annulation soit prononcée. Le couvent de San Sisto, je pense, il n'est pas très éloigné, dit Rodrigo en ignorant son fils.

Le sang de Lucrezia ne fit qu'un tour à ces paroles et elle se tourna brusquement vers son père. Avait-elle mal entendu ? Venait-il de lui parler d'entrer au couvent ? Alors même qu'elle venait de rentrer à Rome, qu'elle venait enfin de rentrer chez elle et que la seule envie qui l'habitait était de parcourir leur ville dans les moindres recoins, de profiter de sa liberté et de sa maison ? Elle venait à peine de rentrer chez elle et il voulait déjà l'en priver à nouveau ? Non, c'est impossible, c'est ridicule !

\- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle, un rire incrédule dans la gorge. N'est-ce pas ?

Rodrigo leva ses deux prunelles soudain d'acier vers elle et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour dedans. Bien sur qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Une panique commença à prendre Lucrezia et elle sentit son ventre se noué. Mais au-delà de la peur, quelque chose de bien plus fort était en train de s'éveiller en elle. La colère. La rage, même. Une rage qui montait, doucement, dangereuse et qui menaçait d'éclater. Elle observa cet homme, cet homme gras qui l'avait vendu tel un morceau de viande à un lâche incapable d'assurer son rôle de mari. Cet homme qui l'avait éloigné de Cesare, le seul homme digne d'elle sur Terre, éloigné pendant cinq longues années de chez elle, de sa maison, de sa ville qu'elle aimait tant. Et alors même qu'il venait de lui offrir à nouveau la liberté, qu'il lui permettait de goûter une seconde fois à ce fruit qu'est Rome, voilà qu'il voulait le lui arracher cela aussitôt… Pas question. Plutôt mourir. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois.

\- C'est hors de question, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Un froid s'abattit sur la pièce et elle ne quitta pas son père des yeux. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Elle sentit Cesare se tendre à côté d'elle mais il ne dit rien non plus. Comme à son habitude, il regardait, il observait et analysait. Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'intéressait pour l'instant. Mais à leur père. Elle ne baissa pas plus les yeux que lui. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que cette fois il ne gagnerait pas.

Rodrigo se pencha doucement sur le bureau, les mains posées à plats sur le bois de celui-ci et regarda fixement sa fille dans les yeux quand il dit très calmement :

\- Tu vas faire exactement ce que nous te disons de faire. Tu es notre fille. Tache de ne pas oublier que le devoir d'une fille envers son père ne se résume qu'à un mot : obéissance. Tu dois paraître chaste, pure, angélique le temps que le procès durera sinon quoi tout pourrait s'effondrer. Tu veux être utile à notre famille ? Alors tu vas te taire et obéir, car c'est la seule qu'on attend de toi, pour l'instant.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Explosa-t-elle alors. Je refuse ! Vous voulez m'enfermez alors que je viens de rentrer chez moi mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Je ne peux pas ? Rugit Rodrigo en frappant du poing. Je suis ton père ! Je suis le pape ! De quel droit ose-tu t'élever contre nos ordres ?

\- J'ose, l'interrompit-elle, alors même que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, autant de frayeur face à la colère de son père que face à sa propre colère, j'ose car je ne vous laisserais pas m'arracher à ce à quoi je tiens le plus, encore une fois ! Il est hors de question qu'on m'enferme au couvent, ce mariage c'est vous qui l'avez ordonnez et maintenant c'est vous qui l'annulez ! Je n'ai pas à payé pour vos décisions et vos humeurs ! Non, il n'est pas question que je…

\- Lucrezia, lança froidement et avec force la voix de Cesare à côté d'eux.

Elle s'interrompit et se détourna de Rodrigo pour se tourner vers Cesare. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue à trouver sur son visage. A du soutien ? A du réconfort ? Sûrement pas non, mais néanmoins elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir cela. Le froid. Le froid absolu et l'exaspération. Et de la sévérité. Une sévérité qui l'effrayait bien plus que la colère de son père. Elle sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et déjà, le sentiment d'être trahie se faufila en elle.

\- Tu feras exactement ce qu'on te dit, petite soeur, sourit-il, un sourire glacial. Tu feras ce qu'on te dit car c'est ton devoir. Tu iras au couvent. C'est là où tu seras le plus en sécurité, de plus. Les Français n'irait pas jusqu'à attaquer un couvent, eux qui se jurent bons chrétiens. Rentre au château Saint-Ange immédiatement et commence à préparer tes malles, tu pars dès qu'elles seront prêtes.

\- Cesare… s'étrangla-t-elle, le suppliant du regard.

\- Silence ! S'exclama-t-il, haussant à peine le ton. Je ne veux rien entendre plus, est-ce clair ? Obéie et va t'en. Je te rejoindrai plus tard pour t'escorter jusqu'au couvent.

Il se désintéressa alors d'elle et se tourna vers leur père pour dire :

\- Il faut aussi qu'on parle des Assasins.

\- En effet, approuva Rodrigo, se détournant d'elle aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils agiront pendant que les Français sont là… mais allez savoir, connaissant ce maudit Ezio Auditore, il peut tout aussi bien vouloir en profiter…

Lucrezia resta quelques secondes pétrifiées en les observant. Cela se passerait toujours ainsi, alors ? Elle se reprit alors et tourna furieusement les talons et quitta le bureau apostolique. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put et elle ignora totalement les gardes qui l'appelait derrière elle, apparemment censé la suivre et la protége jusqu'au château et ailleurs. Certainement engagés par Cesare. Cela fit ricaner Lucrezia. Pourquoi son frère se donnait tellement de mal à protéger sa vie quand son opinion semblait le laisser aussi indifférent ? Elle arriva finalement dans la place Saint-Pierre et elle alla s'appuyez contre l'un des piliers de pierre qui soutenait la basilique. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais elle refusa de les laisser couler. Pas question.

Pourquoi s'étonnait-elle ? Elle aurait pourtant du le prévoir. A chaque fois que Cesare paraissait s'adoucir, il faisait en sorte de lui rappeler de quelle cruauté il était capable. Même envers elle. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. A chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Cesare verrait davantage en elle que son amante et sa confidente. Qu'il finirait par voir en elle une égale. Pourtant, elle avait pleinement acceptée la situation quelques heures plus tôt dans la chapelle Sixtine où il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ferait tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Quitte à la faire souffrir. Quitte à se servir d'elle. Et elle avait accepté. Elle avait acceptée de devenir son pion. Mais le dire et le subir était deux choses bien distinctes.

Il avait déjà tracé son chemin. Et il détruirait tout ce qui essaierait de se mettre en travers de cette route. Même elle. Il lui en avait donné la preuve aujourd'hui. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle ressentait, car qu'elle soit au couvent l'arrangeait politiquement parlant. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir plus loin et elle n'avait qu'à subir.

Elle regarda fixement le sol en marbre blanc de la place Saint-Pierre. L'air frais la calmait. Elle allait pouvoir en profiter, de l'air frais des murs obscures du couvent de San Sisto, qu'elle connaissait bien, petite couvent isolé sur la Via Appia, collé à Rome mais néanmoins en dehors de la ville. Elle s'y était souvent rendue plus jeune. Y avait fait quelques séjours et haïe chacun d'entre eux. Elle n'était pas faite pour le couvent. Elle aimait danser, rire, courir. Elle aimait montrer au monde entier qu'elle était belle et se sentir désirée. Elle aimait la chaleur étouffante de Rome, les canicules italiennes qui lui chauffait le sang. Toutes ces choses dont elle serait privée à San Sisto.

Lucrezia serait bientôt prisonnière de ce lieu qu'elle haïssait et elle devrait l'accepter. Si elle osait se révolter contre leur père, elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire contre Cesare et doutait de pouvoir le faire un jour. Elle serait prisonnière de ses murs froids. Comme elle était prisonnière de cet homme qu'elle aimait bien trop. Au point de subir toutes les humiliations, toute les souffrances et toutes les peines qu'il lui infligerait en l'acceptant. Et malgré sa souffrance, à cet instant, elle était toujours incapable de le haïr.

Prisonnière et amoureuse. Quelque part, elle devait vraiment être folle.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée prisonnière dans ce maudit couvent de San Sisto.

Elle se tenait à cet instant debout, devant une fenêtre à demi close, observant les allés et venues des marchants et voyageurs le long de la via Appia, chacun quittant où rejoignant Rome. Elle pouvait voir l'immense aqueduc qui fonctionnait encore et qui faisait quasiment le tour de la ville, elle voyait les longs champs fertiles des états pontificaux. Une vue paisible, magnifique, qui aurait reposé n'importe qui. Mais pas elle.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait voir. Elle voulait revoir le château Saint-Ange et les ruelles bruyantes et chaudes de Rome. Pas cette maudite campagne qu'elle n'avait cessé de voir dans ses voyages ces cinq dernières années. Elle poussa un soupir profond et tripota la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou. Une croix ciselée en or et en rubis. Vivre au couvent, soit, mais en adopter les vêtements humbles – des vêtements de paysanne pour elle – hors de question.

Ce couvent n'était pas le plus strict de Rome, elle devait le reconnaître. La Mère Supérieur, soeur Giovanna, était laxiste et fermait les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, notamment sur le fait qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de prendre l'habit de nonne le temps de son séjour, ni même de porter des couleurs plus ternes. Elle en était exaspérée et regardait cette invitée avec colère mais ne disait rien. Sans doute la peur de sa famille y était pour quelque chose. On ne reprochait rien à un Borgia.

Sa chambre était simple mais plutôt charmante et plus grande que celles de toute les autres nonnes et sa nouvelle servante, Giulia, l'avaient accompagné, c'était le souhait du pape. Elle s'en serait moquée éperdument si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, mais Sa Sainteté y tenait, pour qu'elle ait de la compagnie familière. Comme si une personne qu'elle avait rencontré il y à peine quelques semaines lui était familière ! Elle ne savait que penser de cette Giulia. Avec ses yeux sombres silencieux qui la dévisageait, la jugeant, l'examinant. Mais sa bouche était toujours silencieuse et elle obéissait sans discuter. A force de passer du temps avec elle, elle avait fini par trouver son ombre silencieuse rassurante, voir même apaisante. Elle l'a calmait en lui brossant doucement les cheveux tandis que Lucrezia fulminait intérieurement, où à voix haute contre son père où son frère. Son frère…

La rancune était là. Dans la gorge, aussi gênante qu'une arrête. Aussi, quand il vint lui rendre visite, trois jours après qu'elle était arrivée au couvent, elle refusa d'abord de le recevoir. Pour ensuite voir sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée et son frère se tenir dans l'embrassure. Bien sur. On ne congédiait pas Cesare Borgia. Il était habillé de noir, à l'exception d'une cape rouge cramoisie où un taureau jaune y était gravé. Malgré son amertume, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était majestueux. Toutes les jeunes filles qui étaient entrée volontairement au couvent de San Sisto – et elles était beaucoup plus nombreuses que Lucrezia ne l'aurait cru, toutes étant prêtes à se cloîtrer à vie pour éviter des mariages désagréables – allaient amèrement regretter leurs choix quand elles découvriraient ce qu'elles pouvait trouver dans la nature. Mais elles se fourvoieraient, car elles n'aurait jamais trouvé un homme ça au détour d'une ruelle de Rome où de Florence. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul.

Il était entrée dans sa petite d'un pas tranquille, chassant Giulia d'un geste sec et avait refermé la porte derrière elle, à clef n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de remarquer, et s'était retourné vers elle avec un sourire mi amusé, mi froid. Elle s'était demandée si un jour elle verrait un beau et franc sourire, un rire spontané et impulsif chez lui mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que non.

\- Alors, petite soeur, on ne veut pas me voir ? Avait-il allégrement demandé en s'approchant encore, alors que Lucrezia était assise sur le bord de son lit, lui tournant à demi le dos.

\- Va-t'en, avait-elle lancée tout d'abord, dans un dernier geste de rébellion et sans grande conviction. Retourne chez notre père, je ne veux pas te voir, ni toi ni lui. Allez au diable !

\- Oh, oh, mais je ne peux pas aller au Diable, Lucrezia, car je _suis _le Diable, avait ricané Cesare. C'est vrai, après tout, ne faut-il pas être le Diable pour désirer sa propre soeur ?

« Désirer, pas aimer » ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer et cela finit de lui briser le cœur pour la journée et les larmes lui monta au visage. Elle ne saurait jamais quoi penser de lui, elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il pense d'elle. Pourquoi était-il si possessif envers elle, quand il était prêt à l'enfermer au couvent pour affaire politique et pour l'ignorer pendant cinq ans ? Pourquoi une telle passion était en lui quand il l'a prenait, un tel feu, alors qu'il ne faisait que la désirer ? Mais peut-être était cela, le désir, juste une passion dévorante et flamboyante, et qu'elle n'y voyait qu'un semblant de sentiments juste pour se rassurer un peu. Et ce qui était triste, c'est qu'elle se refusait à croire, encore, qu'il pouvait en être autrement.

\- Tu dis que tu me désires, pourtant tu approuves notre père pour qu'il m'enferme ici, pour qu'il me cloître dans cette prison… S'étrangla-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots contenus.

\- Comme toujours, ce n'est que pur politique, petite soeur. Il faut que tu paraisse chaste aux yeux du monde si nous voulions que nos mensonges sur Sforza passent, car cela ne sera pas facile, et quoi de mieux pour paraître pure comme la vierge Marie que d'entrer au couvent ? C'est provisoire, comme l'a été ton mariage. Mais là, ce sera beaucoup moins là. Cela, je peux t'en faire la promesse.

Il s'assit alors près d'elle, suffisamment près pour qu'elle sente sa chaleur tout contre son corps et un violent frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit une main lui effleurer la joue, la caressant doucement, presque tendrement. Comment un homme qui était si dure pouvait dans ces instants là, être aussi doux et faire comme si il ne ressentait rien, au fond de lui ? Non, elle avait raison, quelque part, tout à l'intérieur de son âme, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Seulement, il ne les voyait pas, ne les comprenait même pas et lui donnait seulement ce qu'il pouvait. Cela lui était suffisant… pour l'instant.

Cesare se pencha vers sa soeur et lui chuchota à l'oreille, si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine :

\- Et cette fois, je peux être auprès de toi.

Il se pencha alors et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou de Lucrezia, l'embrassant doucement, passant sa langue sur la peau douce de sa soeur. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de pousser un petit gémissement. Le Diable, disait-il ? Le Diable incarné, oui. Il suffisait qu'il l'a touche, de ses mains, de sa langue, pour qu'elle oublie toute rancune envers lui et qu'elle soit perdue. A mesure que sa langue passait sur sa peau, s'amusant à faire des arabesques, elle eut l'impression qu'un brasier intense s'était éveillé sous sa peau et la faisait douloureusement et délicieusement bouillir. Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Cesare s'égare plus loin dans le cou, jusqu'à remonter à son visage, à ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il captura avec voracité, avec férocité, comme lui seul savait le faire. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser avec la même passion.

\- Cesare…, murmura-t-elle en détachant brièvement ses lèvres des siennes. Ici… ?

Le visage de son frère s'écarta un peu et une lueur dangereuse luisait dans ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres, lui montrant à quel point l'idée de faire l'amour dans un couvent, à côté des saintes sœurs, le séduisait et l'excitait autant que lorsqu'ils l'avait fait dans la Chapelle Sixtine.

\- Essaie de rester silencieuse, chuchota-t-il, la voix amusée, avant de reprendre possession, et de prendre rapidement possession de tout son être, corps et âme.

Elle avait essayé de rester silencieuse, comme il le lui avait demandé mais cela avait été quasiment impossible et il avait fini par lui poser la main sur la bouche, afin d'étouffer ses gémissements trop sonores de plaisir. C'était encore plus exaltant, de savoir que les sœurs était derrière et pouvait frapper à tout moment. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela dans ses bras, pourtant il avait déjà réussi mainte et mainte fois à l'emmener au Paradis. Où en Enfer. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus.

Cesare était reparti juste après que cela soit terminé et n'était revenu qu'une fois ensuite, il y a cinq jours. Ils avaient refait passionnément l'amour, et ces visites étaient la seule chose qui empêchait Lucrezia de devenir folle à lier. Elle les attendait comme les Juifs avait attendu le Messie et si elle avait ressenti un peu de culpabilité a commettre non seulement le péché de luxure sous un couvent, déjà extrêmement grave, mais en plus celui d'inceste, sa culpabilité s'était progressivement éteinte au profit de sa rancune envers ces lieux. Personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué, pas même Giulia, du moins rien ne laissait croire qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose mais cette mystérieuse Giulia, allez savoir ?

Lucrezia soupira à nouveau et s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller son bureau et regarder ses lettres. Elle savait ce qui se passait dehors, Cesare et son père la tenait au moins informer des évènements par lettre. Cesare avait fait une demande pour qu'on le laisse se débarrasser de sa robe de cardinal, cette information là, elle l'avait reçu il y a deux jours. Elle avait sourit de joie en lisant cela. Il devait pour cela obtenir plusieurs votes et elle savait qu'il ferait pour y parvenir et qu'il réussirait. Elle lui avait fait parvenir un mot d'encouragements mais n'avait pas encore eu de réponse. Cesare s'épanouirait totalement si il était enfin libéré de sa robe rouge. Et il serait certainement encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. L'amour était vraiment égoïste. Elle savait parfaitement que beaucoup mourrait de la main de son frère, bien plus qu'il n'en tuait déjà, car cette fois il aurait le droit de porter une épée et ne le ferait plus en cachette et ses ambitions ne serait plus restreinte en rien. Elle ignorait totalement dans quoi Rome serait plongée si Cesare parvenait à avoir ce qu'il veut mais cela ne serait sûrement pas joli pour tout le monde. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle désirait voir ce jour arriver plus ardemment que n'importe quoi. Elle désirait voir Cesare puissant et majestueux, elle voulait le voir fort et maître de sa vie, elle voulait le voir régner en maître absolu de Rome, en roi. Et elle, sa reine. Comme leur promesse d'enfant.

Les Français se rapprochait des Etats Pontificaux. Giulia Farnèse, jeune beauté Romaine qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises croisés dans sa jeunesse, tellement blonde qu'on se demandait si elle était vraiment Italienne et d'une élégance et d'une grâce telle qu'elle illuminait tout le Vatican à elle seule et mettait toute les femmes dans l'ombre à côté d'elle, et qui se trouvait justement être la maîtresse de son père depuis plusieurs années, avait été capturée par des généraux Français. Son père en était fou de panique. Pendant un instant, il semblait enfin avoir totalement oubliée sa peine pour son fils et était déterminé à ramener sa Giulia chérie, qui portait d'ailleurs son enfant. Lucrezia devait bien admettre qu'elle se moquait complètement de ce qui pouvait arriver à cette Giulia. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis son retour de Rome mais n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une telle beauté pour lui faire de l'ombre quand elle retournerait au Vatican. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de l'enfant de son père, son frère où sa soeur à venir. Dieu seul décidera de son sort.

Les Napolitains avait été défait par les Français peu avant la capture de Giulia et avançait sans aucune rempart contre Rome et c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Lucrezia. Elle se demandait combien de temps encore avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusque ici et saccage tout et comment son père allait-il les contrer, maintenant que l'armée napolitaine était décimée et que la Garde Pontificale suffisait à peine à défendre le château ? Mais Cesare, qui avait écrit ces informations, ne semblait pas inquiet, ce qui apaisait quelque peu Lucrezia. Ils devaient avoir un plan, un autre plan qui leur permettrait de sauver Rome et de sauver leur famille de la furie Française. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu, à cause de cela, contacter son mari pour le prévenir de l'annulation de mariage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu et du procès auquel il devrait se soumettre. Peut-être que Cesare avait-il l'intention d'utiliser cette arme, ce Fragment d'Eden qu'il lui avait montré et qu'il l'avait tant envoûté dans la Chapelle Sixtine… Elle ne connaissait pas les effets exacts de cet objet mais elle se rappelle parfaitement les mots de son frère à son propos. « Personne ne pourrait lui résister… Il suffirait que celui qui le tienne ordonne, et tout le monde obéit… Cet objet pourrait obliger un père à tuer ses enfants. Une fille à s'immoler vivante. » Elle en frissonna encore. Une arme trop dangereuse pour être entre les mains de son frère où de son père, et elle craignait bien plus ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec cela qu'avec une armée où des canons. Néanmoins, cela pourrait être plus qu'utile pour obliger les Français à faire demi tour.

Il y avait le problème des Assassins, aussi. Cela, Cesare n'en parlait jamais dans ses lettres, mais il y a cinq jours, quand elle s'était allongé sur lui quelques instants après leurs ébats, essoufflé, et qu'elle l'avait questionné à ce sujet, Cesare lui en avait un peu parlé.

\- Cet Assassin, toujours le même, ce Ezio Auditore da Firenze, ne cesse de nous causer des problèmes. Il a tué plusieurs hommes importants pour nous, des alliés conséquents à Venise et Florence. Il est comme une maudite épine dans le pied, on à beau secouer, on arrive pas à s'en débarrasser… sauf si on se décide enfin à l'arracher.

Le ton de Cesare devenait extrêmement bas, calme, noir quand il parlait de cet homme, de ce Florentin qui semblait leur causée tant de problèmes. Lucrezia ne savait pas tellement de choses sur lui, bien qu'elle en avait appris bien davantage au cours de ses voyages. Il était plus âgé que Cesare de presque vingt ans mais restait néanmoins bien plus jeune que le pape. Les Auditore était une riche et puissante famille de Florence, des banquiers Florentins comme on en trouvait partout dans cette ville souveraine de la luxure et de l'art. Sa famille avait été victime d'un complot terrible qui avait entraîné la mort du patriarche de la famille, Giovanni Auditore, qui travaillait personnellement et secrètement au service de Lorenzo de Médicis, ainsi que celles de deux ses fils, son aînée Federico et son cadet dont elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir le nom, mais qui n'avait pas dix ans… Tous trois ont été pendus dans la place principal de Florence, sous les yeux du dernier fils vivant, Ezio, qui était parvenu à leur échapper, emmenant avec lui sa soeur et sa mère encore en vie. Ils avait quasiment tout perdues à Florence. Et elle était quasiment certaine que Rodrigo Borgia n'était pas innocent dans ce complot qui avait massacré la famille Auditore. Pour cela, elle s'en sentait quelque peu mal mais pourquoi, exactement ?

De par son frère et les informations qu'elle avait entendus dans les réunions qu'elle avait espionnés, elle avait appris que les Auditore était une ancienne famille d'Assassins. Quasiment leur famille dominante en Italie. Cette étrange confrérie dont elle commençait à peine à saisir tout le sens et qui se battait pour la liberté du peuple et la justice. Ils avaient toujours eu de maigres moyens mais des forces et des techniques de combats imbattables. L'Ordre des Templiers, auquel leur père appartenait et auquel Cesare commençait à y jouer un certain rôle, était les ennemis de cette Confrérie, cela elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Une question d'idées opposés et de pouvoir, comme toujours dans les lutte de clans. Mais était-ce juste pour cela que son père ait prit soin de les faire tomber ? Pour éliminer la plus puissante famille d'Assassins présents en Italie ? Peut-être. Elle n'en savait rien, en fait. Mais en tout cas, l'un des fils avait survécu et semblait déterminer à se venger. Chaque personne, chaque allié précieux des Borgia qu'il avait tué avait participé de près où de loin au complot qui avait massacré sa famille. Elle se demandait combien de temps ils mettrait à remonter jusqu'aux Borgia. Et vu la facilité avec lequel il tuait et le fait que personne ne parvenait à mettre la main sur lui, cela aussi la terrifiait. Ils étaient encerclés d'ennemis.

A l'heure qu'il est, personne ne savait exactement où était Ezio, d'après Cesare. Ils avait appris que sa mère et sa soeur, Maria et Claudia Auditore, avait élues domiciles dans la ville fortifiée de Monteriggioni, en Toscane, où le frère du défunt père d'Ezio, Mario Auditore, condottiere reconnu dans toute l'Italie, vivait depuis des années. Lui aussi était un Assassin, d'après Cesare. Mais Ezio ne semblait pas dans cette ville. Les espions avaient d'ailleurs du mal à y entrer, ils ne pouvaient pas dire à quoi ressemblaient la mère et la soeur de leur ennemi. Aucun moyen de l'atteindre par ce biais, attaquer une ville fortifié qui habitait l'armée de Mario Auditore, qui n'était pas petite, c'était impossible pour l'instant.

\- C'est quelque chose que je réglerais… plus tard, avait murmuré distraitement Cesare, les yeux dans le vague, caressant sans s'en rendre compte les cheveux de sa soeur.

Elle n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de l'observer, et de laisser ses mains traîner sur son torse dur et ferme, allant jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam qu'elle adorait embrasser durant leurs ébats. Elle pourrait passer des heures à l'observer, à essayer de le déchiffrer sans jamais totalement y parvenir. Elle aurait aimée savoir ce qu'il pensait exactement aux sujets des Assassins. Il n'avait pas envers eux ce mépris évident qu'il affichait quand il parlait de leurs autres ennemis, tels que les Français où les cardinaux fourbes, non, avec les Assassins… A chaque fois qu'ils parlaient d'eux, il semblait examiner une immense carte stratégique invisible à ses yeux à elle, préparant chaque coup, méditant sur ce qu'il allait faire pour les contrer. Il avait suffisamment de considération envers eux pour ne pas les calomnier comme il le faisait avec les autres, mais semblait encore plus déterminé à les anéantir.

Lucrezia s'était alors blottie contre lui, rassurée par cette image. Que pourrait-elle craindre, après tout, tant qu'il serait là entre leurs ennemis et eux ? Une fois qu'il pourrait devenir soldat, il défendrait leur famille jusqu'à mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Et personne n'oserait plus jamais s'élever contre les Borgia. Plus jamais. Il suffisait pour cela qu'il soit libre et cela ne saurait tarder, désormais.

On frappa soudainement à la porte, la tirant de ses rêveries et elle marmonna d'entrer, priant pour que ce ne soit pas soeur Giovanna lui demandant d'assister à la messe où de l'aider dans quelques bonnes œuvres qui l'insupportait totalement. Mais non, heureusement, ce n'était que Giulia, qui annonça :

\- Madame, _signore _Pedro Caldès est là, avec un message de votre frère.

Le cœur de Lucrezia bondit dans sa poitrine et elle suivit Giulia immédiatement. Quelque part, elle avait aussi envie de revoir ce cher Pedro Caldès, soldat qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au Vatican à son retour de Rome et également celui qui l'avait escorté jusqu'au couvent et qui, depuis, lui apportait messages où présents du pape et de son frère. Si elle n'avait su que penser de ce soldat Espagnol bougon au début, elle avait fini par le trouver amusant. Il souriait rarement et marmonnait toujours, ce qui avait l'étrange et inexplicable don de la faire rire. Elle adorait le voir marmonner dans le vide. Ses visites était ses plus grands plaisirs après ceux de Cesare, car cela lui permettait de rire, de recevoir des informations où des cadeaux et elle pouvait parler espagnol avec un homme qui le comprenait, langue qu'elle aimait tellement manier et dont elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion. Cesare l'a parlait par moments avec elle, mais il restait le plus souvent sur l'italien, langue qu'il semblait particulièrement affectionné.

Giulia et elle traversèrent les couloirs du couvent avant de se retrouver rapidement dans la spacieuse cour intérieur de San Sisto, où elle découvrit Pedro Caldès assit là où il l'était toujours, sur le rebord de la petite fontaine qui faisait de cet espace le plus beau et le plus charmant du couvent. Comme toujours, il avait la tête baissée, tenant dans ses mains un paquet et une enveloppe. Elle sourit à cette vision et se demanda de qui cela venait : Cesare, Rodrigo, sa mère Vannozza qu'elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de voir mais qui lui envoyait néanmoins lettre et présents aussi ?

\- Eh bien, _signore _Caldès, vous avez une bien triste mine, ce matin, dit-elle joyeusement en venant le rejoindre, sa robe de soie bleue roi broussant autour d'elle. Vous trouverais-je avec le sourire ?

Il leva ses prunelles marron vers elle, si chaudes et si différentes des yeux de glace de Cesare qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Pedro. Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux de celui-ci tandis qu'il baisa sa main et il murmura alors :

\- Si cela fait plaisir à madame, je sourirais la prochaine fois.

\- Excellent ! Ria-t-elle. J'ai hâte de voir cela. Je suis certaine que vous êtes encore plus beau avec le sourire.

Un rougissement apparue sur les joues de son cher Pedro en même temps qu'un murmure scandalisé d'une jeune nonne assise plus loin lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots et qu'elle vit Lucrezia s'asseoir à côté de Pedro sur la fontaine. Quand elle disait que le couvent n'était pas fait pour elle… Elle ne faisait que dire la vérité, pourtant. Pedro Caldès était un homme charmant, certes sa mine d'enterrement gâchait un peu ses beaux traits mais il restait beau, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Son regard tomba sur Giulia et elle fut surprise de voir un mince sourire amusé sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Tiens, le premier signe de sentiment que sa bonne suivante lui offrait. Elle était amusée. Cela lui plût. Au moins, elle n'avait pas une autre nonne à ses côtés.

\- Alors, dîtes moi, Pedro, que m'apportez vous de beau cette fois ci, hormis votre présence qui égaye ma journée dans ce bain d'ennuis que je prends tout les jours ?

La nonne assise plus loin – soeur Angelica ? – sursauta et fronça les sourcils, outrée et Lucrezia dut se retenir de pouffer de rire, et elle vit un petit air amusé apparaître sur le visage de Pedro aussi. Tourmenter les nonnes de ce maudit couvent et les scandaliser. Son seul véritable passe temps et son seul plaisir de ces dernières semaines.

\- Un présent de votre mère, _signora _Vannozza Catanei, et une lettre de votre frère Cesare, madame, répondit-il en lui tendant le paquet et la lettre. Ainsi qu'un message de la part de votre père : il sait que vous n'assister qu'une fois sur deux à vos messes et que vous refusez de prendre les vêtements de nonne. Il vous ordonne de cesser ces enfantillages sur le champ, sinon quoi il vous laissera marier à ce poltron de Giovanni Sforza jusqu'à votre mort. Ce sont ces mots, madame. Il était trop en colère pour les écrire.

« Eh bien moi, je suis trop en colère pour obéir » pensa-t-elle en souriant à Pedro.

\- Bien sur, Pedro, bien sur, vous direz à mon père que j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire et que je vais y réfléchir pour prendre la bonne décision.

\- Madame, vous…, hésita Pedro, vous voulez vraiment que je lui dise cela ?

\- Oui. Mot pour mot, dit-elle joyeusement.

Il allait certainement être fou furieux en l'entendant se moquer de lui ainsi et peut-être le regretterait-elle plus tard mais pour l'instant, elle s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Jamais il ne la laisserait marier avec les Sforza, non il avait trop besoin d'elle pour tisser allez savoir quelque autre maudite alliance en la vendant à quelque autre maudit mari, il ne perdrait pas un tel pion politique juste pour punir sa fille, alors qu'il garde ses menaces. Il l'avait placée ici contre son gré, elle n'avait pas désobéi, mais il devrait assumer les conséquences de son choix. Une Borgia n'est pas faite pour le couvent.

Pedro la regarda d'une manière admirative. Et avec quelque chose d'autre dans le regard. Elle avait plusieurs fois remarqué ce regard chez ce beau soldat, un regard qu'elle reconnaissait bien maintenant, un regard que bien des hommes avait portée sur elles alors qu'elle dansait et riait dans les dînes et les bals, elle l'avait vu chez ce cher Pietro Bembo, ce poète auquel elle avait failli cédée, ce regard qui cachait quelque chose, qui attendait quelque chose, qui voyait quelque chose que seul un homme attirer par une femme pouvait voir… C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à recevoir Pedro. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait bien que Cesare ne devait pas se contenter d'elle. Il avait du avoir tellement de femmes dans son lit pendant son absence que le nombre devait en être vertigineux. Même maintenant qu'elle était de retour, cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il ait amenée quelques prostituées où quelques paysannes dans ses appartements où ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle détestait cela alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de lui rester fidèle, même avec son maudit mari qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une fois et de mauvaise grâce. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de goûter à d'autres fruits. On ne met pas une laisse à un taureau.

Alors, qu'un homme la désire et la regarde de cette manière, cela lui faisait immensément plaisir. Elle avait envie d'en jouer, d'alimenter le brasier, de jouer avec le feu sans jamais se brûler. Ce Pedro avait une âme bonne, un vrai gentilhomme, jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal, déjà parce que cela ne serait pas dans sa nature mais aussi parce qu'il craindrait trop les conséquences. Aussi, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas appréciée son regard chaud sur elle et s'en amuser ? Savoir qu'elle attirait des hommes, même enfermée dans ce maudit couvent, lui redonnait quelque joie de vivre.

Mais cette flamme disparut brutalement cette fois ci et Pedro se leva tout à coup.

\- Je suis à vos ordres, madame, quand bien même je pense que vous ne devriez pas désobéir au pape, mais je n'ai pas à donné mon avis. Je suis navré, _signora, _mais je dois vous quitter, avez-vous une lettre à transmettre à votre mère, votre père où votre frère ?

Lucrezia fut quelque peu interloquée. D'habitude, il s'attardait, marmonnant ses conseils et ses désapprobations tout en se rappelant lui-même constamment qu'il n'avait pas a donné son avis, ce qui lui évitait de le faire et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Allons, Pedro, pourquoi devez-vous partir si vite ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Les rues sont dangereuses en ce moment, madame, on à besoin de tout les hommes présents pour maintenir le calme. Le peuple panique à cause des Français. Je vais devoir patrouiller toute la nuit. Il faut que je me prépare.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants. Son regard était fuyant, noir, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Cherchait-il à la fuir où bien avait-il menti sur sa raison urgente qui le poussait à partir ? Rien dans son visage ne lui donnait de réponse. Mais il ne disait pas la vérité. Lucrezia resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules. Quelle importance pouvait avoir les secrets d'un soldat messager qui aimait bien son physique ?

_« Les secrets de tout le monde sont important, petite soeur, ce sont mêmes les armes les plus redoutables qui soit »._

Les mots de Cesare résonnaient en écho en elle mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Les armes les plus dangereuses était les secrets, afin de faire tomber où chanter celui qui les gardait. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Pedro Caldès. Cela la priverait de ses brefs instants de joie.

\- Non, pas de lettre aujourd'hui, j'en aurais à ta prochaine visite, répondit-elle distraitement en se levant à son tour. N'oublie pas mon message pour mon père. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le radoucir de quelque manière qui soit, suis-je clair ?

\- Je suis à vos ordres, madame, répéta-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Une dernière question, avant que tu ne partes : sais-tu quand est-ce que Cesare reviendra pour me rendre visite ?

Pedro fronça les sourcils et sembla quelque peu gêné.

\- Son Eminence le cardinal Borgia est très occupé à chercher à récolter les voix dont il à besoin pour se débarrasser de sa charge ecclésiastique, il s'occupe de la Garde Pontificale également. J'ignore si il à l'intention prochaine de vous rendre visite, _signora. _

Lucrezia hocha la tête sans le regarder. Bien sur qu'il était occupé, elle était égoïste de désirer sa visite alors que les Français était sur le point d'envahir Rome et qu'il se battait pour pouvoir la défendre. Elle reposa son regard sur Pedro et elle remarqua que ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés mais d'un air désapprobateur. Elle eut envie de ricaner. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de juger où de donner son avis, même sans le vouloir. Elle l'appréciait pour cela aussi, même si elle ne lui en aurait jamais rien dit.

\- Soit, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu déçue que Cesare ne viendrait pas malgré tout. Rappelle à mon frère qu'il à tout mon soutien pour les combats qu'il mène en ce moment. Je te remercie, Pedro. Tu peux t'en aller.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, pas plus qu'il ne bougea, se contentant de la dévisager avec une drôle d'expression, mi observatrice mi… inquiète ? Oui, c'était cela. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger, il s'abaissa tout à coup à nouveau et lui dit au revoir avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le couvent à vive allure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Giulia mais celle-ci regardait le sol. Bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde se faisait une lois d'entretenir mystère et secrets ? Cela devenait épuisant à la fin. Elle quitta la cour intérieure sans s'assurer que Giulia la suivait. Le bonheur que lui avait procurer la visite de Pedro était parti, elle était à nouveau amère. Elle priait pour que le présent et que les mots de Cesare lui apporte quelque réconfort.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle commença par ouvrir le paquet et découvrit une flûte en bois ciré, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : c'était la flûte qu'elle avait quand elle était petite fille et vivait encore dans la villa de sa mère, à l'entrée du quartier du Vatican. Elle en ressentit un intense élan de joie mais de profonde nostalgie aussi. Une fois arrivée chez son père, elle avait abandonné la flûte pour apprendre la harpe, instrument qu'elle préférait elle devait le reconnaître, mais la flûte lui rappelait des souvenirs d'une époque révolue, une époque où elle courait encore sans se soucier de paraître droite où noble. L'insouciance ce l'enfance.

Les mots de Cesare étaient brefs. Ils l'étaient toujours, il n'avait jamais été un poète. Il lui expliquait l'évolution de ses votes, certains qu'il avait gagné, certains qu'il peinait à convaincre. Elle pouvait sentir l'impatience et l'exaltation de se savoir si proche du but à travers ses mots et même si elle en était heureuse, elle se sentit quelque peu amère. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir être là bas et participer à cela, où au moins y assister. Pas enfermée dans ce couvent si loin de tout ce qu'elle aimait.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte et cette fois ci elle demanda sèchement :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Giulia, _signora._

\- Entre, rétorqua-t-elle en replongeant dans la lettre qu'elle avait déjà lu quatre fois.

Giulia ouvrit la porte et ferma soigneusement derrière elle. Lucrezia s'attendit à ce qu'elle vienne avec sa brosse afin de lui coiffer les cheveux comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle lisait ses lettres mais Giulia ne bougea pas, restant plantée devant elle, les mains se tortillant sur quelque chose. Lucrezia reposa sa lettre, exaspérée et leva les yeux vers sa suivante :

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à rester planté là ?

\- Madame, commença Giulia, avant que je ne vienne vous avertir que Pedro Caldès est arrivée, il m'a remis ceci – elle montra une petite boite de couleur beige – et m'a demandée de ne vous l'a donner que lorsqu'il serait parti. C'est un présent de sa part.

\- De sa part a lui ? S'étonna Lucrezia.

Le discret et silencieux Pedro, qui n'aurait pour rien au monde reconnût la bref attirance qu'elle avait décelé en lui pour elle… lui offrait un présent ? Elle en était toute ébahie. Intriguée, elle tendit la main et Giulia lui posa la petite boîte dans les mains. Elle était enveloppée d'un léger ruban bleu transparent. Lucrezia ouvrit doucement la boîte, et étrangement, elle avait l'impression d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore pendant une seconde. Le ruban défait, elle ouvrit le petit coffret en carton et ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa muette.

C'était un collier. Mais un collier d'une beauté ! Une légère chaînette en or, relié en forme de petits lierres menait tout au bout au pendentif, un magnifique cygne en perle blanc nacré, cygne accompagné d'une couronne de lierres dorés, comme les anciennes couronnes des empereurs romains… Comment diable les joailliers avait-ils réussi à faire en sorte que le cygne ait la matière de la perle ? Elle n'avait jamais vu cela… elle remarqua que les yeux du cygne était deux petits rubis rouges. Ce bijou devait valoir une fortune ! Un prix que seuls les riches familles pouvait se permettre. Comment diable un petit soldat, même plus un serviteur qu'un soldat, avait-il réussi à acheter un bijou d'une telle valeur ? Son père ne le payait pas suffisamment pour acheter du bronze, alors de l'or, des perles et des rubis, sans parler du ciselage ! Etait-ce un bijou volé ? Trouver sur un cadavre ? C'est possible. Mais sur le moment, elle s'en moquait éperdument. C'était le plus beau bijou qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle en avait de toute sorte et de toute taille, de toutes les couleurs, plus tape à l'œil les uns que les autres. Mais aucun ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau… aussi pur. Le cygne était un animal pur. Très loin du taureau qu'elle abordait le plus souvent…

\- Giulia, mets le moi, ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le petit miroir sur la commode près de son lit et en retirant la croix d'or qu'elle avait.

Miroir destiné à se laver, rien de plus. Ses grands miroirs lui manquaient, ceux qui lui permettaient d'admirer toute sa beauté. Giulia obéit sur le champ et prit le collier avant de le passer autour du cou de sa maîtresse, fermant délicatement le fermoir. Lucrezia ajusta le cygne, qui vint pendre sur son cou, presque entre ses seins. Magnifique. La perle et l'or allaient tout à fait avec ses cheveux blonds et son teint de pêche. Elle s'admira quelques minutes, ses pensées s'égarant doucement, ses doigts effleurant la douceur du cygne.

« Cesare ne m'a jamais offert de bijoux. »

Cette pensée traversa son esprit tel un éclair. Elle n'y avait jamais pensée mais c'était la vérité. Certes, cela ne l'étonnait pas, Cesare trouvait cela bien trop futile et n'y pensait sûrement même pas. Elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée. Mais à cet instant, cela la blessa. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pourrait lui faire plaisir et faire un effort… Il avait fallu que ce soit un paysan espagnol qui le fasse à sa place.

Ne la gâtait-il pas parce qu'il était assuré de toujours l'avoir à ses côtés, comme elle le lui avait promis ? Elle avait entendu parler d'une des maîtresses de Cesare, l'une des plus célèbres, Fiammetta de Michaelis, qui lui avait donné même un fils parait-il, fils qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir. Elle avait entendu ses histoires quand elle était à Sienne et avait passé la nuit entière à imaginer comment elle pourrait tuer cette putain de Fiammetta. Puis quand il s'est lassé d'elle, il lui avait offert une auberge et un bordel qu'elle entretenait et où elle élevait leur fils, Girolamo. Mais avant cela, elle avait paru accoutré des plus bijoux qu'on pouvait trouver à Rome. Cadeaux de son amant…

Oui, Cesare ne pensait pas à lui offrir parce qu'il savait son amour acquis. Ce qui était vrai, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'elle ressente. Mais cela la piquait néanmoins au vif. Il devrait la gâter plus que toute les autres, faire d'elle sa reine, comme il le lui avait juré. Et ce sur tous les points de vus. Il batifolait et gâtait les autres femmes tandis qu'elle restait chaste et ne recevait rien de sa part. C'était injuste. Douloureux et totalement injuste.

Eh bien, il n'est pas question que cela dure. Si elle tenait tête au père, elle tiendrait tête au fils également. Elle voulait qu'il s'occupe davantage d'elle. Et si son amour ne le lui faisait pas comprendre, c'est son indifférence qui le ferait. On dit qu'il n'est jamais mauvais de rendre son homme jaloux. Bien au contraire. Eh bien, c'était l'occasion idéal pour elle de faire languir un peu le sien. Et de profiter des joies d'être gâtée et aimer en secret par un autre.

Ce gentil Pedro. Si adorable. Elle l'aimait bien et elle savait pourquoi, désormais. Cela allait au-delà du désir physique, pour qu'il dépense tellement d'argent pour elle, où même qu'il risque le vole où le meurtre pour l'obtenir. Il était amoureux d'elle. Ce constat lui donna le sourire, un sourire qui illumina le visage qu'elle voyait se refléter dans la glace. Un visage qu'elle apprécia grandement de revoir. Si gentil Pedro, trop timide pour le lui donner directement, car il savait qu'elle l'aurait ouvert devant lui et poser multitudes questions. Peut-être l'aurait-elle taquinée sûrement. Mais cette approche était bien plus amusante. Cela pouvait même devenir un jeu. Un jeu drôle qui lui donnerait ce qu'il veut et ce qu'elle veut. Et qui en tourmenterait un, car elle aura beaucoup moins de temps pour lui quand il daignera lui rendre visite.

\- Giulia ? Prends un papier et une plume. Tu va écrire exactement ce que je te dis. Et si jamais tu t'avises de révéler le contenu de la lettre à qui que ce soit en dehors de moi et de son destinataire, je te fais la promesse que c'est la dernière chose que tu diras. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, _signora, _je jure de ne parler à personne.

\- Parfait. Et une fois que la lettre sera écrite, tu la donneras à Pedro Caldès quand il reviendra. Mais seulement après que je l'ai quitté.

Giulia sourit franchement cette fois-ci derrière elle dans le miroir et Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Voilà un jeu qui allait vraiment la distraire pendant qu'elle serait enfermée dans ce maudit couvent. Cesare aimait bien les jeux, lui aussi, elle le savait parfaitement.

Il avait cependant oublié qu'elle était autant une Borgia que lui, et qu'elle tout autant jouer.

Elle allait faire en sorte de le lui rappeler.


	4. Chap 4 - Nostro peccato, mia bugia

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voici le chapitre 4 de l'histoire de Cesare et Lucrezia :D Je m'excuse pour les longues périodes entre chaque chapitre, c'est que chaque chapitre est long et dur à écrire même si l'histoire est bien dans ma tête et que c'est un plaisir sans fin ! :D Je tiens aussi une autre fic sur Assassin's Creed (sur le volet "Black Flag" et sur le personnage de Julien Du Casse si cela vous intéresse) et j'ai de nombreux autres écrits en cours, ce qui me prend du temps également. **

**Mais n'ayez aucune peur, mon histoire ne s'arrêtera qu'au chapitre où Lucrezia décédera, à la fin de sa vie courte mais bien remplie ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il y a peu de Cesare/Lucrezia dedans et je m'en excuse mais il y en à un peu quand même et ce chapitre est nécessaire pour l'avancée de l'histoire et je peux vous promettre que le couple aura bien plus de scènes dans tout les autres chapitres :D**

**J'espère aussi que vous aimerez l'image que j'ai donnée de Perotto Calderon et de Giulia, enfin j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira et si vous l'aimez... petite review ? Cela donne envie d'écrire, vous pouvez me croire ! :D**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :D**

**Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**_Jessica ~ _**_Merci infiniment pour ta review et tes encouragements, je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise ! :D J'ai souri avec votre gentille review me demandant de continuer mon histoire, arrivant le jour où un chapitre allait être postée ;D ne vous inquiétez pas je mets du temps à écrire mais je n'abandonnerais jamais cette histoire :D Je suis toujours heureuse de rencontrer une autre amoureuse de la famille Borgia, de leur version d'AC et de The Borgias ! Je suis aussi contente que mes OS sur The Borgias vous plaise et je vous en promets d'autres dès que je pourrais :D et si vous aimez l'autre série, "Borgia" de Tom Fontana, une fois que j'aurais terminé cette histoire et quelques autres écrits, j'écrirais également dessus ! Car on à jamais assez des Borgia, quelque soit leur adaptation, n'est-ce pas ? :D Il est vrai qu'il est peu de choses écrit en français sur la famille Borgia et je suis heureuse de remplir un peu le forum ;D j'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira et vous remercie encore de votre review et j'espère à bientôt :D_

* * *

_Décembre 1497._

Dieu du ciel, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Cette question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit maintenant plusieurs semaines. La torturait. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de l'ampleur que la situation prenait. Depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Quand est-ce que cela avait dérivé, exactement ? Etait-ce la nuit sous le pommier à quelques kilomètres du couvent, cette nuit ou il l'avait regardé avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement le premier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui, la première lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite ? Quand, exactement, avait-elle perdu le contrôle ?

Il y a moins de quatre mois à peine, elle était remplie de certitudes, d'excitation et d'euphorie. Euphorique à l'idée de défier Cesare, autant que terrifiée. Excitée de ce jeu nouveau qui avait débuté avec Pedro Calderon, jeu qu'elle goûtait pour la première, le jeu de la séduction. Et au début, elle y avait excellée tel une reine. Quelques lettres romantiques, quelques baises chastes, quelques regards furtifs lancés, pleins de promesse et toujours elle se dérobait à ses yeux, faisant traîner les choses, le tenant dans sa coupe, s'amusant comme jamais elle ne s'était amusée. Elle se sentait femme, plus femme qu'a aucun autre moment de sa vie. Une femme qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors, comment avait-elle fini par se perdre ?

_Si Cesare le découvre, il le tuera. Il te tuera. Il vous tuera tous…_

Sa vie, à cet instant, ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Et il y a quatre mois, elle ne serait pas non plus souciée de celle de Pedro, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas aimée le voir mourir, la privant de son amusement. Aujourd'hui, l'idée que Perotto puisse perdre la vie par sa faute lui étouffait la poitrine et lui serrait violemment le cœur. Mais même cela, ce n'était rien comparée à la peur immense qui la paralysait quand elle pensait à ce que pourrait faire Cesare à une tout autre personne. Une personne qu'elle n'était pas encore certaine de vouloir rencontrer, autant qu'elle le désirait ardemment.

Elle n'aurait jamais du laisser Pedro devenir son amant. Jamais. La première fois, elle avait grandement hésitée, malgré ses grandes résolutions. Quand Perotto lui avait proposé, un soir, de l'emmener loin du couvent, de se sauver le temps d'une nuit, elle savait bien ce qu'il en résulterait au final. Il devait en avoir assez de ses baisers furtifs et en voulait davantage. Il était venu lui proposer cela, une nuit, en bas de sa fenêtre. Il était habillé d'une étrange manière. Jamais elle n'avait vu une tenue semblable. Au-dessus de son pantalon de lin ne figurait la petite chemise de coton blanche recouverte d'une veste rouge à l'effigie des Borgia comme il en était de tout les gardes, une sorte de robe grise avec un étrange capuchon qui recouvrait presque entièrement le visage de Pedro l'avait remplacé. Elle l'avait trouvée bien plus menaçant dans cette tenue que dans celle qu'elle le voyait habituellement. Et encore plus attirant, étrangement.

L'aventure avait été trop tentante. Après tellement de mois enfermés dans ce maudit couvent, l'idée d'une fuite au clair de lune avec un beau garde était si grisante… Et qui remarquerait son absence, alors que la nuit était si avancée ? Cesare lui-même n'était pas une menace, il était absent de Rome depuis plus d'un mois, en route avec les Français pour Naples comme « ambassadeur officiel ». Un gentil mot pour dire otage.

Quand elle avait appris que son père avait réussi à conclure un accord provisoire avec les Français, lui accordant son soutien pour sa conquête du trône de Naples – bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était une fourberie, il allait profiter de l'absence des Français pour réformer la Garde Pontificale et attendre tranquillement l'arrivée des troupes Espagnoles, qu'il avait appelée en renforts et qui était en route pour aider le souverain Pontife à se délivrer de l'emprise Française – mais aussi comme otage son fils Cesare, elle en avait été folle de rage. Et pétrifiée de terreur. Cesare n'avait même pas pu venir la voir une dernière fois. Sans doute les Française craignait-ils qu'ils prennent la fuite. Mais cela dit, elle ignorait si Cesare avait seulement songé à venir la voir avant d'embarquer pour Naples… Il lui avait cependant écrit, cette fois, pour la rassurer quand à sa santé et à son emplacement. Elle avait remarqué dans ses lettres à quel point il semblait à la fois furieux et surexcité, lui aussi. Habituellement, les lettres de Cesare étaient courtes et froides. La seule et unique qu'elle avait reçu de lui était cette fois écrite avec tant de passion que la plume avait déchiré le papier par endroit, et la lettre faisait deux pages. Il avait horreur de se sentir otage. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un lion en cage et il se sentait prêt à se jeter à la gorge de n'importe qui, lui confiait-il. Mais en même temps, il y voyait une opportunité grandiose. Peut-être sa seule opportunité d'enfin se libérer de ce maudit manteaux rouge de cardinal. Certes, il en avait fait la demande et avait du récolter des votes pour l'obtenir, cette liberté, déjà. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas suffisant. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de Rodrigo. Ou peut-être que Cesare n'avait pas eu le temps de réunir toute les voix qui lui était nécessaire. Elle l'ignorait et cela l'angoissait. Il était exalté et plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Cela l'avait rassurée, dans un sens. Et encore plus inquiétée dans un autre. Lucrezia était heureuse de voir qu'il avait plus de force que jamais alors qu'il était justement entouré d'ennemis. Mais cette aptitude excité et impatiente ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il avait des crises de colères terrifiantes. Des colères qui l'avaient toujours paralysée tellement elles pouvaient être violentes. Mais jamais cette fébrilité dangereuse qui s'emparait de lui à chaque crise ne s'éternisait. Cette fois-ci, en dirait que c'était le cas, et cela, cela l'inquiétait davantage que toute l'armée Française réunit. Dans quel état allait-il revenir de Naples ? Comment allait-elle le retrouver ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui avait vraiment déclenché ce changement ? Elle savait que la perspective prochaine d'être enfin un homme libre devait y être principalement en cause… mais elle n'aurait pas cru que cela déclencherait ce genre de réaction. Autant elle était impatiente de le retrouver pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, autant elle craignait quelque peu de le revoir.

Cette inquiétude la rongeait et même le jeu avec Pedro n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier cela. Pas plus que le départ des Français ne la réjouissait, puisque qu'ils avaient emmenés Cesare avec eux ! Alors, quand Perotto était venu cette nuit là, si différent, si plein d'assurance quand il lui avait demandé avec force de lui laisser une chance de lui prouver que les risques en valent la peine, cela lui avait rappelé Cesare, un peu. Cette assurance, cette force qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment vu chez Pedro avant ce soir-là. Et à ce moment précis, elle avait plus que besoin de jamais d'une présence forte. Alors elle avait acceptée.

Peut-être avait-elle commise la pire erreur de sa vie. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait commise.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait partagée la couche de Cesare remonté à exactement un mois avant sa première nuit avec Pedro. Après cela, il n'avait pas pu revenir la voir et était ensuite parti à Naples. A part Cesare, le seul homme dont elle avait brièvement partagée le lit était son mari, Giovanni, et l'expérience en avait autant ennuyeuse que décevante. Lorsqu'elle avait maladroitement descendu par la fenêtre, s'accrochant aux lierres qui recouvraient les murs du couvent, elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre. A ce moment précis, elle était aussi fébrile que remplie de doutes. Dans un sens, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à l'idée de trahir Cesare. Ce qui la rendait aussi furieuse contre elle-même que son cher frère semblait l'être contre le monde en ce moment précis. Lui avait des tas d'amantes. Elle le savait. Il ne se contentait pas d'elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle se contenter de lui ? Et puis, il ne l'apprendrait jamais, il ne saurait pas. Avec les Français et Cesare partis loin de Rome, la plupart des hommes que son frère avait discrètement placée pour la surveiller – secret qu'il lui avait révélé après une nuit d'amour – s'était retiré, le danger étant écarte, comme il le lui avait écrit dans sa lettre. Il lui laissait néanmoins cet « asticot de Pedro Calvès » comme il l'avait écrit lui-même, afin qu'il lui serve toujours de messager. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait presque que Cesare n'ait pas emmené Perotto avec lui à Naples. Elle en aurait été contrariée sur le moment mais cela lui aurait épargné l'entrée dans la descente aux enfers qui s'annonçait, plus certaine que le soleil qui se lève chaque jour.

Il n'empêche qu'elle avait du mal à regretter cette nuit. Après des semaines entières enfermées dans ce maudit couvent, voyant à peine la court intérieur et les jardins alentour et peut-être quelque balades aux champs, la voilà qui retombait entre les bras de Pedro, qui était bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi interdit, pas même lors de ses longues escapades nocturnes d'une fête à l'autre à Venise, ou elle était toujours restée fidèle à Cesare. Cette fois, elle franchissait une limite. Et cela l'exaltait.

Pedro l'avait reposé au sol, ses mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Son expression était aussi très différente. Envolé, cet homme renfrogné qui semblait toujours hésiter. Là, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, cela se voyait tant à son regard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Sans même trop comprendre ce qui se passait, elle s'était retrouvé derrière lui sur son cheval, a agrippé sa taille tandis qu'il lançait sa monture au galop et qu'elle regardait derrière elle la ville de Rome s'effacer peu à peu, ne voyant plus que les immenses aqueducs antiques qui alimentait la ville en eaux, ainsi que les ruines romaines qui continuait de serpentait le long de la Via Appia, semblant encore plus ancien qu'ils ne l'était sous le clair de lune.

Très peu de temps après, Pedro était arrivée dans un petit champ isolé, au-dessus d'une petite colline, où se dressait un immense arbre rempli de pommes encore vertes. Le suivant dans cet endroit caché et découvert à la fois, elle se rendit compte qu'une fois sur la colline elle pouvait revoir la ville de Rome mais cette fois en son entier, de ses grandes murailles jusqu'au château Saint-Ange, si petit vu d'ici qu'elle aurait pu le tenir entre deux doigts. Cette vision l'avait émerveillé. Elle était belle, sa ville. Cesare avait raison, au final. Elle se souvenait de sa férocité quand il parlait de cette ville, qui était peut-être la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment, dans le fond. Mais Rome méritait d'être aimée. Elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle.

Deux bras forts l'avait alors enlacée par derrière, et des lèvres chaudes avait effleurée son coul. L'espace d'une seconde, Lucrezia oublia totalement la personne avec qui elle était, et s'imagina que cette bouche était celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de sentir, dur et implacable, douce et sensuelle aussi. Que ses bras étaient les bras de fers qui la tenaient toujours entre leurs étaux. Et elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant au-dessus de Rome avec lui, avec Cesare ainsi, roi et reine qu'ils seraient… Dans un monde où ne les condamnerait pas. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, aussi éphémère qu'une bulle de savon qui éclata aussitôt.

Pedro n'était pas Cesare, mais ce n'était pas plus mal non plus. Ses mains était plus patientes, cela lui fit tout d'abord un effet étrange, ses mains étrangère sur son corps, elle avait perdu l'habitude, elle n'avait partagée qu'une seule nuit avec son misérable mari, et avait tout fait pour l'oublier, et n'avait alors plus connu que les mains chaudes de Cesare. Pedro était quelque chose de tout nouveau. A la fois exaltant et interdit. A la fois délicieux et enivrant. Et aussi… insuffisant. Il était un amant merveilleux. Quand elle avait fini par ne plus penser à Cesare, par s'y efforcer et qu'elle s'était laissée allez entre ses bras, le chevauchant, elle en avait ressenti un plaisir immense, il savait comment jouer le jeu et comment le faire durer. Mais tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle rouvrait, à chaque fois elle sentait un choque quand elle découvrait les deux prunelles marrons qui la regardait avec tendresse et passion. Ce n'était pas les yeux bleus glacés auquel elle était habituée et à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une petite pointe de déception.

Néanmoins, cela n'enlevait rien au souvenir tendre et passionnel qu'elle gardait de cette nuit sous le pommier. Après le sexe, elle s'était blotti contre Pedro, caressant cette peau mate si différente de celle si blanche de Cesare, effleurant les légers poils de son torse, là encore si à l'opposé de celui de son frère, aussi lisse que dure. Et Pedro n'avait pas le regard lointain, contrairement à lui, non, il ne regardait qu'elle. Et cela était un changement agréable, cela dit.

Après cette première nuit, que dans les jours, elle ne parvint pas à regretter et s'en retrouvait totalement fébrile et réjouie même, ils en avait passés plusieurs autres ensemble. Pedro avait raison, cela en valait la peine. A de nombreuses reprises, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous ce pommier, qui était devenu leur lieu préféré, souvent aidés de sa servante, qu'elle commençait presque à voir comme une amie complice, étonnamment, Giulia. Elle lui racontait au retour ses nuits passionnelles en riant, et Giulia souriait toujours avec amusement et complicité, tout en gardant toujours cette étrange lueur dans le regard que Lucrezia ne parviendrait jamais à identifier. Mais elle s'en moquait complètement, à cette période. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de retrouver Pedro le soir suivant.

Elle comprit que son rôle de garde renfermé, voir timide, n'avait été qu'un rôle, justement. Pedro n'était pas un jeune garçon incertain, ou silencieux, au contraire, c'était un homme qui aimait parler d'avenir, de beauté, d'eux, surtout. Il lui disait qu'il n'avait vu de plus belle femme qu'elle. Qu'elle était le joyau de sa vie. Qu'il renierait tout ce en quoi il croyait pour elle, qu'il défierait le monde entier pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait ses mots, son cœur se gonflait un peu plus dans sa poitrine mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était par plaisir, car elle ne pouvait le nier, ses mots lui faisait un bien fou, ou si c'était de culpabilité. Parce qu'elle semblait la seule à savoir pertinemment que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Lucrezia apprit davantage à le connaître. Elle découvrit qu'il avait une petite ferme bien à lui en Espagne, en Navarre, maigre héritage de son père dont il était néanmoins fier. Il espérait pouvoir un jour y retourner et y mener une vie tranquille quand tout serait fini. Elle ne comprenait jamais vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, quand il disait « quand tout serait fini ». Elle avait beaux découvrir des tas de choses sur lui, il n'en restait pas moins un mystère. Par moments, il adoptait une posture très différente pour marcher ou se déplacer, et elle avait alors l'impression de voir une ombre furtif, impossible à attraper, voir effrayant. Elle l'avait déjà vu marcher ainsi quelques fois lorsqu'il venait la voir au couvent pour lui livrer les lettres, où lui apporter des cadeaux en même temps durant le début du jeu, et cela l'avait quelque fois angoissés. Il ressemblait à des moments à un meurtrier à peine visible à l'œil du monde.

Il n'était plus du tout silencieux et elle pouvait voir qu'il avait un grand feu qui brûlait en lui. Un feu qui lui rappela un instant Cesare, mais le feu de Pedro étaient différents. Il brûlait, certes, et pouvait être dévastateur mais il avait quelque chose de plus doux, malgré tout. Comme si il brûlait pour une chose bien différente que l'argent ou le pouvoir. C'était du moins l'impression qu'il lui donnait, car elle devait admettre qu'elle avait du mal à situer et à juger exactement Pedro. Etait-elle simplement mauvaise pour juger les hommes ? Perotto était un homme beaucoup plus endurci qu'il n'y paraissait et cela, en revanche, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Et peut-être est-ce à cause de cela, de cette force qu'elle découvrit en lui, qu'elle tomba amoureuse de lui.

Car oui, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Ce petit jeu mesquin auquel elle s'était d'abord livrée avec lui avait vite disparut de son esprit, remplacé par l'envie irrésistible de le retrouver. Petit à petit, nuit après nuit, elle devenait de plus en plus dépendante de ses caresses et de sa voix si chaude et agréable à entendre, avec cet accent espagnol qu'elle avait souvent entendu chez son père mais qui lui paraissait ici beaucoup plus doux à entendre. Une fois de plus abandonnée et délaissée par Cesare, qui était en train de forger son avenir, _leur _avenir, elle le savait pertinemment, ailleurs, elle trouvait un réconfort sans limites entre les bras de Pedro. Et une tendresse dévouée qu'elle regrettait de ne pas vraiment trouver chez Cesare.

Sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de son frère continuait de la ronger. Car si elle comprenait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Pedro, ses sentiments envers Cesare était inchangés et jamais elle ne pourrait comparé son amour pour lui à son amour pour Perotto. Elle savait qu'avec Pedro, cela se finirait un jour. Comment, elle l'ignorait encore, et y penser lui donner envie de se rouler en boule sur son lit et de pleurer, de pleurer à n'en plus finir. Mais elle y survivrait. La douleur serait immense mais elle y survivrait. En revanche, si elle perdait Cesare… Quand elle imaginait cela, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'empêchait de respirer.

Non. Cesare, lui, elle n'y survivrait pas. Alors qu'il n'était pas celui qui méritait le plus son amour, elle le comprenait bien aujourd'hui.

Mais elle préféra, pendant quelques temps, profiter de son amour naissant pour Perotto et en profiter le temps qu'elle pourrait, temps qu'elle savait éphémère. Perotto. Il refusait de lui dire d'où venait ce surnom et riait à chaque fois qu'elle insistait, jouant avec lui sous le pommier… de biens des manières qui était tout sauf des jeux d'enfants. Plus tard, quand elle repenserait à cette période au couvent de San Sisto, à ces longues nuits où elle s'échappait avec la complicité de Giulia Cantozzi avec son amant et amour Pedro Calderon, cela ressemblerait à un rêve, un rêve de nostalgie qui lui serrerait le cœur à chaque fois…

Ce fut certainement l'une des rares parties de sa vie où elle fut vraiment heureuse. Pendant un temps, elle parvint presque à ne plus penser à Cesare, à ce qu'il fait en ce moment à Naples. Il était toujours tapi dans ses pensées et à de nombreuses reprises, elle voyait son visage sur celui de Pedro quand ils faisaient l'amour et elle savait qu'à un moment donné, un vide allait se créer dans son cœur, un vide qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir combler. Mais pour l'instant, elle était fébrile, lancée dans cette aventure et cette nouvelle passion, et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle ne voulait pas cesser d'entendre Pedro lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille « Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant… ». Les mots qu'elle aurait tellement voulu entendre de la bouche d'un autre homme…

Un jour, alors que cette fois ils ne s'était pas enfuis mais était restés dans le couvent, Pedro couché sur son petit lit, elle blottit contre son torse tandis que Giulia menait la garde manière nonchalante derrière la porte, elle lui avait demandé à quel moment exact il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait tellement plut pour qu'il risque sa place et surtout, de s'exposer à la colère de Rodrigo et Cesare Borgia si ils venait à apprendre que la précieuse fille de la famille s'acoquinait avec un soldat de bas étage ? Et tout le monde savait la colère du père et du fils terrifiante. Elle avait levée les yeux vers lui, son nez effleurant sa barbe tandis qu'il lui souriait avec une tendresse presque triste, pour le coup.

\- Je tout de suite remarqué ta beauté, avait-il murmuré de sa voix rauque. Ainsi que ta fougue. La manière dont tu t'es élancée avec ce cheval dans le Vatican, en te moquant bien de ce que les autres pensait de toi… Cela m'a impressionné. Autant que cela m'a exaspéré, je dois l'avouer, petite folle que tu es. Mais tu n'avais pas peur. Pas peur de montrer qui tu étais. Au contraire, tu voulais que le monde entier le sache. Tu ne te cachais derrière rien. Je t'ai admirée pour ça. Je t'ai respectée pour ça.

Pedro s'était alors penché sur elle et lui avait embrassé doucement le front, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à son contact doux. Toujours si doux… si agréable et chaleureux.

\- Mais je suis tombée amoureux de toi le jour où je t'ai vue pleurer après que je t'ai apportée une lettre de ton père, il y a quelques temps, chuchota-t-il alors contre son front. Tu disais à _signora _Giulia que ton père ne te voyait que comme un objet, un objet dont il pouvait se servir comme bon lui semblait. Que tu n'étais rien pour lui. Tu semblais si désespérée, si abattue. Si seule… Cela m'a mis hors de moi. J'avais envie d'aller au Vatican et d'égorger ton père pour t'avoir fait cela. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que tu ne leur ressemblais pas. Et que je n'ai eu qu'une envie : t'emmener loin d'ici, loin de ses hommes qui te font du mal.

Lucrezia n'avait pas répondu. Elle était restée silencieuse, se contentant de lever les yeux vers lui et de plonger dans son regard chaud, ou brillait autant l'amour que la colère. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette lettre dont il parlait. Cela remontait à quelques jours à peine après qu'elle ait été installée au couvent. Son père lui avait expliqué clairement ce qu'il attendait d'elle dans une lettre le temps que le divorce se fasse et qu'ensuite, elle devrait se remarier avec l'homme qu'il lui désignerait, encore. Il avait des noms à l'esprit, disait-il. Cela l'avait mise hors d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien, à part se montrer une fille désobéissante au possible mais elle ne pouvait pas défier directement son père sur ce point. Elle avait alors sombrer dans une colère qu'elle n'avait pu exprimer que par les larmes et les cris de rage. A cet instant précis, elle aurait pu tuer Rodrigo Borgia, qui ne voyait en elle véritablement qu'un misérable petit pion sur l'échiquier politique qu'était sa vie.

Après, cela dit, elle s'y était résignée. Que pouvait-elle y faire d'autres ? Les visites de Cesare avait rendu cette nouvelle, bien que prévisible, plus facile à supporter et elle savait qu'elle avait tout de même un certain temps devant elle avant de devoir à nouveau jouer la comédie pour un quelconque freluquet riche que son père allait lui trouver. Et elle y pensait encore moins après ces dernières semaines en compagnie de Perotto. Et tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle décida de ne pas lui répondre, et de seulement l'embrasser. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'osait lui avouer qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet. Elle ressemblait bien plus à son frère et à son père qu'il n'y pensait. Si il savait qu'elle était une experte dans l'art de tuer avec le poison, l'aimerait-il autant ? Si il savait qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises songer à se servir de ce talent que son père lui avait enseigné afin de se débarrasser de son encombrant mari durant les cinq années où elle avait été tenu loin de Rome, la respecterait-il toujours ? Si il savait qu'elle était l'amante de son propre frère et qu'elle n'avait songé à lui, au début, que comme une distraction amusante, se moquant de ses sentiments, l'admirerait-il avec la même force ? Elle se retint de rire. Elle n'était en rien différente des hommes de sa famille. Elle était autant une Borgia qu'eux. Mais cela, elle ne lui en dit rien. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à détruire leur bonheur à tout deux, un bonheur qui serait déjà trop court pour être encore abrégé.

Pendant ces quelques mois de bonheur, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Cesare mais en avait eu de son père, qui lui disait que son divorce peinait à avancée. Bien sur, Giovanni contre-attaquait, furieux d'être accusé à tort d'impuissance. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher d'en rire quelque peu. Que son père se débrouille avec ses problèmes quand à son divorce, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait bien mieux à faire : profiter du temps qu'elle avait avec Perotto avant que tout ne s'arrête brusquement. Mais quelque chose vint troubler trop tôt ce bonheur déjà si fragile. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Quelque chose qu'elle avait sotte de ne pas prédire. Quelque chose qui pouvait détruire bien plus de choses que sa relation avec Pedro Calderon. Et en elle était totalement terrifiée.

Etrangement, c'est Giulia qui le remarqua la première. Lucrezia, dans sa passion, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle commence à être malade. Elle remarquait à peine ses vomissements et ses nausées matinales, qu'elle mettait sur le dos de la nourriture trop humble du couvent, pestant contre les sœurs et passant à aussitôt à autre chose pour le reste de la journée. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait cessé de saigner depuis près de trois mois. Là encore, c'est Giulia qui le lui fit remarquer, elle qui s'occupait de son linge et de ses vêtements et qui n'y voyait plus les taches de sang habituels depuis un long moment.

Sur le coup, Lucrezia ne comprit pas pour autant. Elle n'était pas restée suffisamment longtemps auprès de sa mère pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire, et ce n'était pas son père ni sa catin d'amante qui avait daigné lui parler cela. Cesare non plus n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Mais Giulia, elle, qui avait de nombreuses cousines et amies, savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était et lorsqu'elle l'annonça à Lucrezia, celle-ci crut défaillir de terreur.

Elle portait un enfant.

Un enfant. Un enfant innocent. C'est à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur son petit, lit qui avait accueilli d'abord Cesare puis Pedro, qu'elle comprit l'ampleur des conséquences de ses actes. Conséquences qui était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait craint. Son cœur s'était mis à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui. Son père allait tous les tuer. Elle, Pedro et son enfant. Et Cesare… Dieu, Cesare… elle se mit à prier avec ardeur qu'il ne rentre pas de Naples immédiatement. Qu'il y reste des mois, des mois entiers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son terme. Elle avait du mal à prendre conscience qu'un enfant était en train de pousser dans son ventre. Pendant quelques temps, elle fut simplement paralysée de peur. A envisager les conséquences dramatiques que cela aura.

Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'elle portait un enfant, tout le prétexte qu'ils avait trouvés pour annuler son mariage tomberait à l'eau et elle serait accusé d'adultère, étant donné que Giovanni et elle n'avait plus partagés leur lit depuis près de cinq ans. Alors ce serait lui qui demanderait l'annulation du mariage et sa réputation serait totalement ruinée et tous les beaux mariages que Rodrigo lui avait contractés tomberaient à l'eau, toute fille de pape qu'elle était. Et cela, son père ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il la tuerait. Ou bien la laisserait-il croupir dans ce couvent jusqu'à sa mort… ce qui était bien pire que la mort à ses yeux.

Quand a Cesare… La première chose qu'il ferait serait de mettre la main sur son cher Pedro, de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle mille morts et le supplie de mettre un terme à sa vie, et c'est seulement à cet instant précis que Cesare se déciderait à l'achever. Par pure miséricorde, dirait-il sûrement. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle savait parfaitement que cela se déroulerait ainsi. Et que la torture durerait longtemps, car Pedro était quelqu'un fort qui ne se laisserait pas briser facilement. Mais il ne pourrait pas faire le poids face à Cesare. Cela aussi, elle le savait. Et elle ignorait purement et simplement ce que Cesare ferait d'elle et de son enfant. Elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer et son imagination pouvait l'emmener dans des endroits bien trop obscurs, surtout en cet instant.

Une question cependant ne cessait de la hanter, une question qui avait frappé son esprit dès l'instant où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte : qui était le père de ce bébé ? Vraisemblablement, tout indiquait Pedro. Cela faisait des mois qu'il partageait son lit. Mais Giulia disait qu'elle était au moins enceinte de trois ou quatre mois, depuis le temps qu'elle ne saignait plus. Il y a quatre mois exactement, elle avait encore partagée son lit avec Cesare quelques fois. L'enfant pouvait être tout aussi bien de lui que de Pedro. Elle pourrait lui dire cela. Que c'était son enfant, après tout, cela pouvait être la vérité. Mais il lui jetterait tout de même la pierre. Il lui demanderait pourquoi n'avait-elle pris aucune précaution. Et si elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose en grossesse, elle savait en revanche exactement comment les éviter, elle avait du étudier cela, les mixtures et mélanges basiques de la vie avant d'étudier ceux de la morts. Alors, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas pris ?

Sincèrement ? Par sottise. Par oublie. Par fébrilité. Elle était si frivole, si joyeuse qu'elle oubliait toujours de prendre cette mixture ragoûtante qu'elle avait pourtant à une nombreuse fois préparée lorsque Cesare avait recommencé à la toucher dans ce couvent. Mais elle oubliait toujours et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle répugnait à l'idée de tuer un enfant avant même qu'il ne soit créé. Sans doute le péchée d'aimer son frère et de partager son lit dans un couvent, dans la maison de Dieu, était-il déjà trop lourd à porter pour qu'elle porte celui en plus d'empêcher la nature d'appliquer ses droits.

Aussi, quand Giulia lui proposa de se débarrassait de ce qui l'encombrait, d'aller chercher une potion qui arrêterait sa grossesse, elle dit non avec tant de férocité que Giulia en resta paralysée et presque effrayée. Plus tard, Giulia lui dirait que par moments, son regard pouvait être aussi dure que celui de Cesare. Giulia l'avait dévisagé avec désespoir presque mais n'avait pas insisté. Lucrezia savait que là aussi, elle commettait une erreur. Tué l'enfant maintenant lui épargnerait des problèmes immenses. Des problèmes qui lui paraissait à cet instant totalement insurmontable. Mais quelque part, l'idée qu'elle puisse l'avoir l'enfant de Cesare ou de Pedro en elle lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de bien différent que de la peur ou de l'horreur. Une fois la panique passée, elle ressentait déjà presque de l'amour pour cet être dont elle ne connaissait même pas encore le visage. Du moins avait-elle envie de l'aimer. Perotto avait raison sur une chose : elle se sentait bien souvent seule. Cesare avait une barrière qui la maintenait loin de lui malgré leur proximité, et si elle parvenait quelques fois a abaissé cette barrière et à entrevoir ses sentiments les plus profonds, jamais elle n'avait réussi à la briser et jamais elle n'y parviendrait. Quand à Perotto, il en maintenait une tout autant que Cesare, bien que très différente, et semblant cacher des choses bien différentes car elle voyait que Pedro ne lui dissimulait pas son cœur ni ses sentiments. Mais sa vie et son passer. Au final, elle se sentait toujours seule. Giulia avait beau être ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une amie, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment non plus. Alors, l'idée d'avoir un petit être bien à elle, un enfant qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle l'aimerait, un enfant avec lequel elle partagerait tout… cette idée la grisa quelques temps. Mais la peur était là et ne bougeait pas. Elle avait plus peur pour son enfant que pour elle ou pour Pedro. Et elle l'ignorait encore à cet instant, mais cette peur ne la quitterait plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Elle devait le dire à Pedro. Malgré ses trois mois et demi de grossesse, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment de ventre, bien qu'elle sentait quelque chose qui commençait à gonfler. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué ! Mais c'était à peine visible. Si elle n'avait rien vu, il aurait pu encore moins le voir. Malgré les chances que Cesare en soit le père, de cet enfant, la plus grande probabilité restait Pedro et il avait le droit d'être au courant. De plus, elle ne s'imaginait pas garder cela pour elle. Elle avait besoin de partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un qui ne la condamnerait pas, avec quelqu'un qui la soutiendrait. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Pedro pour cela.

Aussi bien, quand ils s'échappèrent cette nuit là pour aller retrouver leur pommier, et une fois qu'ils avait fait l'amour et qu'elle s'était à nouveau blottie contre lui tandis qu'ils regardait au loin la ville de Rome, silencieux, lui apaisé, elle tourmentée alors qu'elle aurait du l'être aussi, elle le lui dit. Sans le moindre signe de prévenance. C'était peut-être un peu brusque mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le ménager à cet instant.

\- Je porte un enfant, Perotto.

Il ne dit rien. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien. Et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. La main qui lui caressait les cheveux s'était immobilisée. Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Cette question commença à la ronger doucement, l'inquiétude à la prendre. S'était-elle trompée sur lui ? Allait-il l'abandonner à son sort, la rejeter totalement et sauver sa vie ? Elle pourrait difficilement le lui reprocher, si tout cela venait à se savoir, il devrait affronter la fureur de Rodrigo et Cesare Borgia et avec l'enfant qu'elle portait, les risques qu'ils apprennent la vérité venait d'augmenter et pas qu'un peu. Mais néanmoins, elle sentit son cœur sur le point de se briser. Ne disait-il pas qu'il serait prêt à défier le monde entier pour elle… ?

\- Ah. Il va falloir fuir, alors.

Lucrezia se releva un peu brusquement, la main sur le torse de Pedro, le dévisageant comme si il avait perdu la tête. Elle doit avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réponse !

\- Fuir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Fuir, oui, répéta Pedro en se relevant afin de s'appuyer contre l'arbre. Cela change tout. Je savais que cela finirait par arriver, tôt où tard. Jamais ta famille ne m'acceptera. Ils n'accepteront pas plus notre enfant. Tu connais ton père et ton frère mieux que moi, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra.

_Notre enfant…_Elle n'osera jamais lui dire qu'il y avait une chance que ce ne soit pas son enfant à lui et que pour le petit, cela vaudrait sans doute mieux pour lui. Peut-être que Cesare réagirait mieux si il était de lui. C'était un espoir auquel elle s'accrochait. Mais pour l'instant, c'était les mots de Pedro qui la préoccupait. Il ne parlait sérieusement pas de fuir Rome, de chercher à fuir les siens quand même ?

\- Je sais tout cela, bien sur, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne vois pas en quoi fuir nous aiderait. Ils se lanceraient à notre poursuite, Perotto, où qu'on aille. Cesare n'abandonnera pas.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Il aura bientôt trop de choses à régler ici, objecta Pedro en s'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser les cheveux avec un sourire amer. Ton frère arrivera à se libérer de sa charge de cardinal, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et lorsque ce sera fait, il prendra la place de ton autre frère, Juan, à la tête de la Garde Pontificale en plus d'être l'héritier de votre famille, et toute les responsabilités que cela implique lui tomberont dessus. Oh, il nous cherchera bien sur mais il finira par abandonner. Nous devrons nous cacher quelque temps mais après cela, nous pourrons retourner sur mes terres, en Navarre. Jamais ils ne nous trouveront.

Oh si, ils nous trouveront, pensa Lucrezia en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et il ne connaissait pas l'instinct de propriété des Borgia. Ils n'aimaient qu'on leur vole ce qui est à eux. Hors, Rodrigo et Cesare estimait tout les deux qu'elle leur appartenait. Ils serait fou furieux si elle disparaissait et retournerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Peut-être que Rodrigo se lasserait et commencerait à songer à se servir de sa dernière fille en date, donner par sa maîtresse Giulia Farnèse, la petite Laura. Mais Cesare, lui, n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

\- Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ton père ni ton frère qui m'inquiète quand à qui nous pourchasserais, marmonna Pedro en jouant avec une mèche blonde entre ses doigts.

Bien que plus tourmentée que jamais, Lucrezia fut intriguée par ces mots et pencha la tête en demandant, avec un petit rire sec :

\- Qui peut bien être plus terrifiant en ce moment à Rome que Rodrigo et Cesare Borgia, dis-moi ?

Pedro ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder étrangement comme si… il hésitait. Elle pouvait voir le doute dans son regard. Par moment, Lucrezia se demandait si Pedro n'avait pas autant de secrets qu'elle, au final. Des secrets profondément enfouis dans son regard sombre, qui lui permettait pourtant de mieux déchiffrer ses émotions qu'avec les prunelles si claires de Cesare.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, finit-il par soupirer en s'approchant avec un sourire tendre, tandis que ses grandes mains chaudes prenait son visage entre ses doigts. Pars avec moi, mon aimée. Laissons Rome et ses crimes derrière nous, et partons tout les deux en Espagne. Je sais que ce que la vie que je te propose est bien pauvre comparée à celle que tu as vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui… et j'aimerais avoir mieux à t'offrir. Mais tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes, Lucrezia ?

Sa voix était devenu presque enivrée par ses mots et ces mêmes paroles lui donnait quand à elle envie de pleurer. Il était déterminé. Elle n'aurait pas dit plein d'espoir mais déterminé à faire en sorte que cela marche. Son regard brûlait d'un feu à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Bien sur, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'était prise à son propre piège, avait perdu à son propre jeu. A ce moment précis, elle aurait pu lui dire avec bien des facilités que mener une vie campagnarde dans une ferme espagnole ne la dérangerait nullement. Mais elle se connaissait et savait qu'à la longue, elle en serait malheureuse. Une larme déborda de ses yeux et le doigt de Pedro vint doucement l'effacer.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle doucement, la voix nouée. Je t'aime, oui.

Un sourire magnifique apparut sur le visage de Pedro et il embrassa alors doucement ses larmes, tandis qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les contrôler.

\- Alors il n'y à pas à se poser de questions, mon aimée. Je n'ai pas de richesse à t'offrir, mais je peux te donner ma vie. Et je te jure, sur mon honneur, que je prendrais soin de toi et ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Que je ne _vous _abandonnerais jamais… Toi et notre enfant. Il ne sera peut-être pas un grand prince, mais il sera aimé de son père, je t'en fais la promesse. Quittons cette ville de malheur.

Pedro continuait à lui embrasser le visage tout en prononçant ses mots, qui était chacun un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Lucrezia. Se dire qu'elle allait le décevoir, décevoir cet homme merveilleux qui l'aimait à un point qu'elle ne méritait pas, la déchirait littéralement. Mais elle se refusait à lui mentir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, ils risqueraient alors bien plus que le cœur de Pedro. Mais comment lui dire qu'il aurait beau l'aimer de toutes ses forces, aimer leur enfant, cela ne suffirait pas à la combler ? Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas comme lui, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire. Il détestait Rome. Rome et toute les luttes de pouvoir et l'hypocrisie qui y régnait. Il détestait l'odeur de rat mort qui se dégageait du Tibre. N'aimait pas les longues ruelles éclairées à la lueur légère des bougies où prostituées et voleurs régnait en maître dans la nuit. Détestait les ruines antiques, témoignage d'un empire qui avait asservi le monde et qui était tombée en déclin, une aubaine selon lui. Il haïssait tout ce qu'elle adorait, dans cette ville. Elle, elle aimait Rome au-delà de tout. Elle en aimait chaque ruelle, chaque monument, chaque ruine, elle aimait l'odeur de rat mort du Tibre mélanger à celle du pain chaud le matin, à celle du poisson, de la viande, de la vie. C'était surtout cela qu'elle aimait, à Rome. La vie, qui vibrait plus qu'à n'importe quel endroit. Elle aimait les grandes villes pleines de vies. Venise l'avait séduite pour cela, elle avait eu un écho de Rome dans cette belle cité qui dégageait aussi une odeur nauséabonde venant du lagon, venant essentiellement de l'humidité qui s'infiltrait dans les bâtiments et les gondoles qui pourrissait bien souvent dans cette belle eaux qui faisait de Venise l'une des villes les plus ensorcelantes d'Italie. Elle avait détesté Pesaro pour son calme. Elle s'y était ennuyée et s'était alors vu mourir lentement, dépérir dans cet endroit absent de vie et de joie.

Alors, vivre à la campagne, ces lieux encore plus isolés et calmes ? Elle en mourrait. Mais au-delà de cela, ne plus jamais revoir Rome la tuerait encore plus. La simple idée de quitter à nouveau cette ville alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu bien la retrouver lui était insoutenable. Mais ce n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas fuir avec Pedro, bien que c'en était une grande. Ce n'était pas non plus la peur qu'on finisse par les retrouver, ce qu'elle savait que cela se produirait. La principale raison ne se résumait qu'en un seul mot. Un seul nom. Un être auquel elle était bien trop liée pour songer à l'abandonner.

Elle y pensa, pourtant, une seconde. Partir vivre en Espagne. Laissez tout cela derrière elle. A la longue, peut-être arriverait-elle à se faire à la vie à la campagne… bien qu'elle en doutait sérieusement. Mais peut-être, après tout. Il s'imagina, dans une ferme au milieu de champs verdoyants, sous le soleil chaud de l'Espagne, encore plus brûlant que l'Italien. Elle imagina son fils courir dans les champs, joyeux et insouciant, et elle voyait Pedro. Beau, sans tourments, sa peau déjà si brune encore plus mate à cause des ses heures de travails dans les champs. Elle imagina ses nuits à ses côtés, dans leur petit coin douillet de leur grange, des nuits au chaude et sans inquiétude, des nuits de paix. Et pendant une seconde, cette vie l'attira sérieusement. Mais tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle pensait à ces nuits douce entre les bras de celui qui ne manquerait pas de devenir son mari, quand elle relevait les yeux vers lui, la peau mate et les yeux marrons chauds avait disparut, pour laisser place à une peau clair, à des yeux d'un bleu glacée et au demi sourire méprisant auquel elle était habituée. Et elle sut que ce n'était qu'un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais, un rêve qu'elle ne désirait même pas vraiment au fond d'elle-même, car elle le voyait avec un autre homme.

_Je ne serais jamais libérée de toi, d'aucune manière, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le voudrais même pas, de toute façon. _

Elle détacha ses lèvres que Pedro avait prises et murmura alors rapidement :

\- Non, Pedro, non… Non, je ne peux pas.

Il s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Mais tu viens de dire…

\- Que je t'aime, oui, et c'est la vérité. Crois-moi, Perotto, c'est la vérité. Mais je ne peux pas quitter Rome. Tu ne sais comment est ma famille, et tu te trompe si tu crois qu'ils abandonneront un jour. _Jamais _ils ne s'arrêteront, pas avant de nous trouver. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas affronter mon frère.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, grinça-t-il, les dents serrés, le regard tout à coup beaucoup plus dur.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais. Et de toute façon, je ne peux abandonner ma famille. J'ai beau les maudire, mon père, mon frère, je n'en reste pas moins l'une des leurs. Je reste une Borgia, Pedro. Et je ne leur tournerais pas le dos.

\- Ils te tueront pour ce que nous avons fait, Lucrezia, gronda Pedro, en la lâchant. Ils tueront notre enfant !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, dit-elle sans grande assurance cette fois, cependant. Ils seront furieux, c'est certain mais je reste leur fille et leur soeur, comme je te l'ai dit. Toi, en revanche, ils feront tout pour te tuer, c'est certain. Tu ne pourras plus travailler pour eux. Si il faut que tu disparaisses pour protéger ta vie… tu feras ce qu'il faudra. Moi, je ne risque rien.

_Du moins, je l'espère. Et je ne peux pas en dire autant pour notre enfant. _Pedro ne disait rien, se contentant de la dévisager douloureusement. Elle lui faisait mal. Elle le voyait parfaitement et ses larmes coulèrent davantage à cette pensée, mais elle ne sanglotait pas, elle s'y refusait. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne supporta plus de le regarder et se releva, s'éloignant de lui. C'était de la lâcheté et elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Supporter la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait alors que tout était de sa faute.

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière elle et la voix de Pedro s'éleva, plus dur et amer que jamais :

\- Tu es vraiment prête à n'importe quoi pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Lucrezia se glaça dans ses veines et elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Pedro. Qu'avait-il dit ? _Que venait-il de dire ? _Pedro avait un rictus presque amusé sur les lèvres, et continua :

\- C'est si évident, Lucrezia. Au début, cela m'écoeurait, je dois te l'avouer. Je vous prenais tout les deux pour des bêtes de foires. Je pense que ton frère en est une, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'où ça à été entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je sais que tu l'aimes. Cela se voit au regard que tu à sur lui… Il aurait beau te traiter comme si tu n'était qu'une misérable souillon, tu continuerai à le regarder de cette manière, n'est-ce pas, mon aimée ? Comme si c'était un roi.

Elle était incapable de parler, se contentant de regarder droit dans les yeux Pedro, immobile. Ses larmes avaient cessés de couler. Elle ignorait si c'était parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un parlait de ce sentiment secret face à elle, où si c'était le choc de voir que Pedro la connaissait si bien qu'il était capable de lire en elle ses sentiments les plus secrets. _Non. Non, il ne me connaît pas aussi bien qu'il ne le croit. _Il était de toute évidence persuadé que Cesare était la seule raison qui faisait qu'elle tenait à rester à Rome. Il en était peut-être la plus grande, mais ce n'était pas la seule et loin de là.

Pedro se releva d'un bond, presque souriant, mais elle voyait que son sourire était amer, que ses yeux étaient durs, et sa mâchoire plus serré que jamais. La lune éclairait à peine son visage mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était à cet instant bien plus en colère que chagriné. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit alors à rire, un rire glacial avant de baisser les yeux vers elle, ou deux flammes étranges se livrait batailles : l'amour et l'espoir contre la colère et la rancune.

\- Ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, en revanche, c'est _pourquoi ? _Pourquoi diable l'aimes-tu à ce point ? Combien de fois a-tu pleurer à cause de lui, dis-moi ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est en train de te détruire à petit feu, Lucrezia ? De ronger toute l'innocence que tu à ? Quand est-ce que tu va comprendre, mon aimée, dis-moi ?

\- Tais-toi, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh, si, je le sais, je le sais très bien, ricana-t-il, les yeux tout à coup emplis de larmes en s'approchant brusquement d'elle afin de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Je ne sais peut-être pas tout de votre relation mais je sais qu'elle est malsaine. Je vois les effets qu'il à sur toi et je n'y vois rien de bon. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en train de te détruire. Bon dieu, j'aimerais tellement que tu le vois agir quand il est loin de toi… Tu ne sais pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il peut faire…

\- C'est là que tu trompes, Perotto, l'interrompit-elle, la voix douce, plongeant son regard dans le sien, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point ses mots l'avait ébranlé. Je sais parfaitement qui il est. Je sais ce qu'il fait quand il est loin de moi, je sais les meurtres abominables qu'il commet, je sais les putains qu'il amène dans son lit, je sais les maîtresses qu'il entretient, je sais les complots qu'il fomente avec notre père. Je sais ce qu'il est, je le sais mieux que tu ne le sauras jamais, Pedro. Et malgré cela, je l'aime quand même. Parce que je lui ressemble.

\- Non, non, objecta Pedro en secouant la tête avec ferveur. Je le croyais aussi au début mais tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Tu n'es qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

\- Tu me mets sur un piédestal et tu à tort. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un pion entre leurs mains, c'est vrai, peut-être que je n'ai aucun choix quand à mon avenir tant qu'ils seront là. Mais cela n'enlève en rien que je suis capable des mêmes choses qu'eux. Ce qu'ils font, je peux tout aussi bien le faire, je sais que je pourrais le faire sans hésiter. Parce que je suis une Borgia, je suis l'une des leurs. En partant avec toi en Espagne, je ne devrais pas seulement tourner le dos à ma famille, à mon frère, à ma vie mais aussi à moi-même. Et c'est pour cela que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse là-bas… avec toi. Et j'en suis désolée, Pedro, si tu savais comme j'en suis désolée…

Cette fois-ci, les sanglots la prirent vraiment et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer contre lui. Elle avait beau avoir eu l'air résolue avec ses mots, tout dans sa tête était confus. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison à son propre sujet. Elle était une Borgia dans l'âme et rien de ce que ferait Pedro ne pourrait rien changer à cela. Les mots qu'il avait dit sur Cesare et elle, en revanche, ne cessaient de heurter son esprit. Mais à cet instant, elle était incapable d'y réfléchir, les larmes lui pompant toute son énergie et sa capacité à réfléchir. Et ce qu'elle sentait, ou plutôt ne sentait pas, c'était les bras absent de Pedro autour d'elle. Comme il l'avait toujours fait quand elle allait mal ou qu'elle était inquiète. L'avait-elle écoeurée avec ces mots ? Comprenait-il à présent qu'elle n'était que ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était au départ, qu'il méprisait… une Borgia ? Elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Mais savoir que cet homme qu'elle aimait, le seul autre homme que Cesare pour lequel elle s'était autorisée des sentiments, puisse la haïr ou être dégoûtée par elle, lui donnait envie de se jeter de la plus haute fenêtre du Château Saint-Ange. Elle sanglota alors d'une voix difficile contre son torse :

\- Si je te fais horreur, et que tu à envie de partir et de me laisser, je comprendrais.

Plus tard, quand elle repenserait à cette nuit là, elle ne se reconnaîtra absolument plus en cette jeune fille tremblante, presque modeste, voir misérable même. Et elle se rappellerait aussi que cela fut la dernière fois qu'elle s'abaissa ainsi devant quelqu'un. Les épreuves que la vie lui ont fait endurer par la suite lui apprendront que montrer sa faiblesse et sa fragilité aux autres était la meilleure arme qu'elle pouvait leur donner contre elle. Elle apprendrait à mieux porter le masque de l'hypocrisie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Et surtout, elle apprendrait la vanité. Vanité qui l'avait déjà transportée dans son enfance, mais qui allait la faire s'envoler dans sa vie d'adulte.

Mais à l'âge de 17 ans, avec son manque d'expérience, ses sentiments à fleur de peau autant envers Cesare et Pedro, et la peur que la situation provoquait en elle l'empêchait totalement de réfléchir avec discernement et intelligence. Pour l'instant, elle ne recherchait que réconfort, que de l'amour, quelqu'un sur lequel se reposer et s'appuyer. Et à cet instant, elle devait aussi avouer douter sincèrement de Pedro. Etrangement, malgré la situation, elle aurait tout donné pour que Cesare soit à sa place. Car Cesare était un véritable roc, qu'importent ses emportements. Une fois blottie contre lui, elle était certaine que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, si ce n'est lui-même. Et ressentir cela à cet instant la faisait encore plus culpabiliser.

Finalement, Pedro l'enlaça tout à coup, ses bras forts l'enserrant dans un étau à la fois réconfortant et possessif. Elle en aurait sanglotée de joie et de soulagement, bien que quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander que si il partait tout de suite, cela serait peut-être mieux pour lui, pour elle aussi même. Mieux pour la réaction que Cesare aurait. Cela aurait pu parfaitement alors être son fils. Si Pedro restait, cela allait être compliqué. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ah, ça non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il l'a laisse seule ! Même si elle savait qu'à partir de cet instant, rien ne serait plus pareil. Tandis qu'il l'a tenait toujours contre lui, il murmura à son oreille, la voix emplie de douleur et de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler :

\- Mon aimée, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner. Il est trop tard pour cela. J'en mourrais.

Encore de la douleur. Encore de la culpabilité. Pendant une seconde, elle se maudit sincèrement. Se maudit d'être incapable de se satisfaire de lui et de son amour. Car elle voyait bien la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée ainsi. Et elle savait parfaitement que jamais Cesare ne lui montrerait un tel dévouement, un tel débordement de sentiments… Jamais elle n'aurait cela avec lui. Dans un sens, elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Pourquoi préférez la froideur et la dureté à la chaleur et à la tendresse ?

_Peut-être parce que tu sais que Cesare n'est pas entièrement froid. Que par moments, il à les mains douces. Les lèvres douces. Et même si la plupart du temps il est implacable et sévère, tu es entièrement dépendante de ces brefs instants. Tu en veux toujours plus. Et tu échangerais toutes les caresses de Pedro contre un seul effleurement doux de Cesare. Tu es dépendante de lui. _

Et ce n'était que la vérité. Une vérité aussi douce qu'amer.

Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Cesare finirait bien par rentrer de Naples, tôt ou tard. Il finirait bien par revenir au couvent, leur père finirait bien aussi par avoir le divorce auquel il tient tant pour la remarier ensuite à un prince quelconque d'Italie. Cette grossesse serait un obstacle à tous leurs projets. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que les choses tiendraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis son enfant au monde. Elle trouverait le moyen de le cacher. Comment, elle ne savait pas encore, mais elle trouverait. Mais elle doutait sincèrement que Cesare reste loin de Rome pendant encore six mois alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas penser au retour de Cesare et aux mots qu'elle devrait lui dire pour l'enfant. Pour l'instant, elle voulait profiter de ces derniers moments de paix entre les bras de Pedro. Mais celui-ci finit par la lâcher et par regarder vers le sol, comme si il réfléchissait. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, désormais. Il finit par relever les yeux et elle pût alors voir des larmes dans son regard, ce qui lui aurait donné envie à nouveaux de pleurer, si elle avait encore des larmes à verser, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

\- On devrait fuir, dit-il difficilement, comme si il haïssait déjà les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Je persiste à penser que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour nous trois. Mais je peux… du moins j'essaie… de comprendre ta position. Si rester ici est vraiment ce que tu désire, rester auprès des tiens, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Je vais devoir partir. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, le cœur douloureux. Cela oui, elle le savait très bien. Même si l'enfant était de Cesare au final, ce serait bien trop dangereux de continuer ce qu'ils font actuellement. Et après la relation qu'ils avaient eue, ce serait trop risqué de rester à Rome pour Pedro. Il devra partir. Allez en Espagne sans elle, sans doute. Le jour où elle devrait le lui dire adieu allait être l'un des plus douloureux qu'elle va connaître, elle le savait. Mais c'était la seule chose possible à faire. Perotto se passa la main sur le visage, soupirant et plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Lucrezia, et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Lucrezia… laisse-moi emmener l'enfant avec moi. Je vais rester à Rome jusqu'à ce que tu le mettes au monde, en espérant pour que ton père et ton frère soit toujours trop occuper jusqu'à la naissance. Mais une fois qu'il sera là, laisse-moi l'emmener. Si il reste ici, il te sera enlevé de toute manière et tu le sais très bien. Jamais ils ne t'autoriseront à l'élever, même si ils te pardonnent d'être tombée enceinte. Et alors, qui s'occupera de lui ? Ton père, ton frère ? Un étranger à leur solde ? Il sera mieux avec son père, Lucrezia. Il aura une vie tranquille et simple, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Eh bien quoi, devait-elle accepter cela ? Perdre à la fois Pedro mais aussi son enfant à naître ? Mais il n'avait pas tort. Dans un sens, elle l'avait déjà perdu où du moins le perdrait à peine l'aurait-elle mise au monde. Qu'importe qu'elle soit enceinte, Rodrigo ne renoncera pas au projet de la marier et pour cela, on ne devra absolument pas la lier à quelque grossesse que ce soit. Ils emmèneront l'enfant loin et elle ne le reverra probablement jamais. Sans savoir où il est ni qui l'élevait. Sans savoir si il était bien traité… Mais elle aurait peut-être une chance de le retrouver, si il restait à Rome. Une chance mince mais une chance tout de même de parvenir à le voir grandir, peut-être même de convaincre son père où Cesare de la laisser voir l'enfant, même de loin.

Si Pedro l'emmenait, elle n'aurait aucune chance de voir son enfant, plus jamais. Mais… le gardait à Rome pour elle n'était pas un geste terriblement égoïste ? Prendrait-elle le risque que son enfant subisse une enfance douloureuse seulement pour garder l'espoir de le voir un jour ? Elle avait envie d'être égoïste. Seigneur, elle en mourrait d'envie. Cet enfant, qu'elle commençait à peine à sentir en elle, elle l'aimait déjà. Elle avait envie de le rencontrer et de le bercer contre elle. Mais elle savait qu'une bonne mère devait penser au bien être de son enfant bien avant le sien. Et partir avec son père, loin de Rome, loin du danger qui entourait la famille Borgia… était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Grandir dans la paix. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait grandir loin d'elle. Au moins, la certitude qu'il allait bien, quelque part en Espagne, sur les terres de ses ancêtres, la réconforterait quelque peu. Savoir que Pedro serait avec lui, qu'il veillerait sur lui et qu'ils seraient heureux serait un baume au cœur. Alors que si il restait à Rome, elle s'inquiéterait à jamais pour lui, nuit et jour, car elle ignorait où il serait et si il était bien traiter. Elle soupira profondément. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Bien qu'au fond, elle savait que sa décision était déjà prise. Restait à l'accepter.

_Ne sois pas égoïste, Lucrezia. _

L'égoïsme, encore une chose qu'elle apprendrait plus tard. Elle releva les yeux vers Pedro et acquiesça, incapable de dire oui à voix haute. Pedro soupira de soulagement, même si la douleur persistait dans son regard. Elle l'avait blessée, déçue, elle en avait conscience. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait plus cœur de penser aux sentiments de Pedro, les siens la faisant déjà trop souffrir. Elle n'avait plus cœur à rien. Pedro dût en avoir conscience car lui caressa prestement la joue, avant de prendre sa main pour la diriger vers le cheval accroché à un arbre plus bas. Il était temps de rentrer au couvent. Et de commencer le début d'un long jeu du chat et de la souris avec son père. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, assise derrière Pedro à galoper dans la campagne romaine, elle se demandait comment elle allait cacher sa grossesse, comment elle allait convaincre les sœurs de ne rien dire pour l'instant, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cesare car il finirait tôt où tard par revenir de Naples et par revenir la voir… avec un peu de chance, sa grossesse serait déjà fini.

Le reste de cette nuit là, Pedro ne partit pas. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, il s'était allongé avec elle sur le lit étroit de sa chambre au couvent, la prenant dans ses bras, la joue de Lucrezia presser contre son torse. Il était resté de longues heures ainsi et durant toute ses heures, Lucrezia pleurait doucement, silencieusement, car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas sa place à lui, ici, mais celle de Cesare. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait trouvée bien plus de réconfort dans les bras de son frère. Elle s'en sentait monstrueuse. De repenser à toutes les nuits qu'elle a eu avec Cesare dans ce lit alors que Pedro y somnolait, lui caressant le dos d'un geste tendre et endormi. Quand à elle, elle caressait sa main qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et alors elle sentit une cicatrice sur sa peau qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée alors. Intrigué, elle prit la main et jeta un coup d'œil dessus et vit un symbole étrange sur l'annulaire. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa vue mais ne parvint pas à l'identifier. C'était de toute évidence une brûlure au fer rouge, et cela n'avait pas l'air accidentel. La forme rappelait un « A » dont on aurait enlevé le trait du milieu. Elle pensa vaguement qu'elle devrait l'interroger dessus mais elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ses émotions et ses larmes. Le lendemain matin, Giulia la réveilla et Pedro avait disparu. Et elle oublia complètement la cicatrice de son amant.

Commença alors le début d'un véritable enfer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. De la peur surtout. Une peur qui lui nouait le ventre et l'empêchait de dormir pendant des jours entiers. Giulia était son seul soutien dans toute cette affaire, étrangement, et la jeune fille parla plus librement pour la première fois, la grondant de son manque de sommeil et d'appétit. Ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé, disait-elle. _Le bébé… _elle avait beau être douloureusement consciente de sa présence en elle, elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu'un petit être innocent se formait en son sein. Et qu'il risquait de payer fortement les conséquences des actes de sa mère. Par moments, elle se sentait envahie d'un amour maternel qui lui faisait envoyer au diable la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Pedro. Personne ne lui prendrait son enfant… Mais à peine cette pensée se formait-elle dans son esprit qu'elle se rappelait les risques qu'il encourait ici, et aussitôt la peur revenait, et alors elle priait pour que l'accouchement arrive vite et que l'enfant puisse partir rapidement en Espagne, où il serait en sécurité, protégé par son père.

Pedro venait beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant, sur sa demande. Il faisait son rôle de garde le jour mais la nuit ne se présentait plus qu'occasionnellement et elle savait qu'il lui en voulait quelque peu pour cela. Mais dans les semaines qui suivirent la nouvelle de sa grossesse, elle eut également des nouvelles de son père et de son cher mari, Giovanni. Le divorce était sur le point d'être prononcé, pour impuissance. Rodrigo avait eu finalement gain de cause. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de rire quelque peu à l'idée que son imbécile de mari allait devoir subir cette humiliation et l'accepter pleinement. Cela lui donnerait certainement une bonne leçon sur les femmes pour l'avenir, il valait mieux éviter de les ennuyer trop longtemps. Néanmoins, cette nouvelle l'angoissait quelque peu car cela signifiait que Rodrigo allait songer à un nouveau mariage pour elle et qu'elle allait avoir le droit de sortir du couvent. Il y a quelques temps, cette idée l'aurait fait bondir de joie mais maintenant qu'elle portait un enfant, cela l'angoissait plus que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner au Vatican dans l'immédiat. Elle n'était enceinte que de cinq mois. Comme elle le prédit, Rodrigo lui fit parvenir une lettre l'autorisant à rentrer à la maison. Mais elle refusa, disant qu'elle avait trouvée une certaine paix dans le couvent et dans l'âme de Dieu, et qu'elle ne désirait pas en sortir pour le moment. De toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, de retourner à Rome et au Château Saint-Ange ! Ecrire cette lettre avait été douloureuse mais sa main n'avait pas tremblé. C'était pour le bien de son enfant. Si elle pouvait encore juste restée quatre mois, le temps que l'enfant vienne au monde, ce serait l'idéal. Elle gagnerait du temps comme elle le pourrait.

Même si elle avait demandée à Pedro de rester loin, au cas où si la grossesse venait à se découvrir, comme ça il ne serait pas accusé si on le trouvait par accident trop près d'elle, il passait de temps en temps la voir quand même à mesure que les jours s'écoulait et que son ventre grossissait. Il avait l'air de ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'elle à chacune de ses visites. De la tristesse autant que du bonheur a l'idée de l'enfant qui arrivait. Ils ne se touchaient plus vraiment, elle n'en avait pas envie avec son énorme ventre. Pedro ne s'en formalisait pas du tout, apparemment comblé de pouvoir caressé son ventre à chacune de ses visites. La douleur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux à chaque qu'il partait lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle était incapable de regretter son choix.

Bien sur, elle devait bien sortir de sa chambre de temps en temps mais elle limitait cela au possible, restant quasiment cloîtrée. Cela l'aurait rendue folle en temps normal, mais son moral était si bas et son inquiétude si grande qu'elle supportait plutôt bien cette réclusion. Cependant, elle savait que les nonnes était au courant, allez savoir comment, elle n'en avait aucune à chacune de ses sorties, Giulia s'en étant assurée. Mais même si elles le savaient, aucune d'entre elles n'avait prévenus son père ni ne l'avait jetés dehors, ce qui l'étonnait au plus haut point. Mais là encore, elle ne pouvait que remercier Giulia. Quand Lucrezia avait appris que les sœurs étaient au courant, elle avait totalement paniquée mais Giulia l'avait calmée en disant que cela ne ferait rien du tout. Et quoi qu'elle ait pu leur dire, cela avait été de toute évidence efficace, car la dernière lettre de Rodrigo témoignait seulement son indifférence quand à son choix de demeure jusqu'à ce qu'il lui trouve un époux qui lui apporterait une alliance intéressante. Et cela montrait aussi que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait se demander si un jour il allait lui demander de tuer pour lui. D'utiliser cet art qu'il lui avait enseigné. L'art de l'empoisonnement.

Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de Cesare et les mois passèrent. Lucrezia avait beau se réjouir dans un sens que Cesare n'ait toujours pu revenir à Rome, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus son absence la faisait souffrir. C'était comme avoir une plaie à même le cœur, une plaie auquel Pedro ne pouvait apporter plus aucun réconfort. Alors qu'elle était arrivée à son huitième mois, elle passait toute ses nuits à s'endormir en pleurant, alors que l'année 1498 était bien entamée. Elle se sentait seule, terrifiée et prisonnière d'elle-même. Une lettre de Cesare aurait été le plus grand réconfort qu'on aurait pu lui offrir mais elle ne recevait rien et Dieu que ça la torturait. Pedro voyait bien son chagrin et sa douleur et était aussi présent qu'il le pouvait pour elle mais elle ne trouvait plus la paix dans ses bras et dans ses baisers qu'elle trouvait auparavant. Elle n'aspirait qu'à ceux de Cesare, en savant très bien qu'ils lui étaient pour le moment interdit.

Lucrezia n'oublierait jamais ce que Giulia a fait pour elle dans cette période là. La réconfortant, la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais la juger où lui jeter la pierre. Elle savait bien que pendant sa grossesse, elle aurait été complètement perdue sans la débrouillardise et l'intelligence de Giulia pour l'aider à la cacher. Cela dit, elle avait encore trop de fierté pour le reconnaître où pour la remercier. Et Giulia ne le lui reprochait jamais. Plus tard, elle s'arrangerait avec son père pour qu'il lui trouve un mari fortuné, ce qui était le but de Giulia à la base lorsqu'elle était entrée à son service.

Ce jour là, alors que son ventre était désormais si gros qu'elle en peinait à marcher, et que les coups de pieds et coups de poings de son enfant avait cessés de la surprendre où de l'effrayer, Lucrezia pensait presque le pari gagné. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois à tenir, puis Pedro disparaîtrait avec leur enfant et elle n'aurait plus qu'à ravaler sa peine et à rentrer au Vatican, comme si rien ne s'était passé et ne jamais parler de ce secret à quiconque. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Lucrezia était debout devant la fenêtre, Giulia lui brossant les cheveux derrière elle. Elle ne pensait à rien de particulier, savourant ce petit moment de paix que lui apportait chaque séance de brossage de cheveux par les mains douces de Giulia.

Ce fut alors qu'on frappa brusquement à la porte, la sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Lucrezia ! Ouvre-moi.

Son sang se glaça lentement, le froid s'insinuant presque douloureusement. La peur explosa dans son ventre littéralement et la figea sur place, incapable de bouger et de parler. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu murmurer son nom dans un élan de passion ? C'était la voix qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'entendre ces derniers mois. Autant que celle qu'elle redoutait le plus.

\- Lucrezia ! S'impatienta Cesare, le ton un tantinet exaspéré.

\- Que dois-je faire, madame ? Demanda Giulia, le visage emplit de peur en regardant Lucrezia.

Lucrezia secoua la tête, incapable de répondre, pourtant elle savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tâchant de vaincre sa peur et de prendre sur elle. Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver. Que c'était très probable. Elle pouvait encore jouer la carte que l'enfant était peut-être de Cesare. Il n'y avait aucune preuve du contraire, et que pourrait-il lui reprocher alors ? Et il ne pourrait certainement pas en parler à leur père… Et puis, ne l'aimait-il pas, au moins un peu, quelque part au fond de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter alors qu'il était en parti responsable de cette grossesse. Du moins y avait-il une chance qu'il en soit responsable.

\- Ouvre-lui, ordonna Lucrezia à Giulia en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça rapidement, le regard toujours inquiet cependant. Lucrezia ne se retourna pas, continuant à fixer la vue la Via Appia qu'elle observait depuis des mois en silence. Le loquet de la porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit les pas de Cesare dans la pièce avant qu'elle n'entende sa voix. Dès qu'elle sentit sa présence à quelques mètres derrière elle, elle sentit sa peau s'embrasser doucement, à savoir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas. Mais elle était incapable de bouger où de se retourner. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Sort d'ici, laisse-nous, ordonna froidement Cesare à Giulia.

Lucrezia attendit que celle-ci obéisse mais elle n'entendit pas les pas de la jeune fille et elle comprit qu'elle hésitait à la laisser seule avec son frère. Bien que touchée par cet élan de protection, Lucrezia aurait voulu se retourner pour lui dire de sortir immédiatement, mais elle n'en fit rien, bien que son cœur s'était légèrement emballée. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, seigneur, c'est que Giulia subisse les foudres de son frère. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Cesare. Elle craignait de fondre en larmes et de lui avouer toute la vérité si elle le regardait. Mais elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas. Jamais.

\- Je t'ai donné un ordre, murmura lentement Cesare, sa voix devenant beaucoup plus dure et glaciale.

\- Tu peux y aller, Giulia, tout va bien, intervint alors Lucrezia, reconnaissant trop l'intonation menaçante dans la voix de son frère.

Il pouvait lui prendre beaucoup de choses mais pas Giulia. Pas question. Elle sentit que la jeune fille hésita encore un peu mais elle finit par entendre raison et par quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Lucrezia relâcha sa respiration. Elle n'avait plus qu'a priée pour que Cesare oublie l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire en attendant la permission de Lucrezia pour obéir à son ordre, montrant bien plus de respect envers elle qu'envers lui… Il fallait qu'elle protège Giulia. Et Pedro. Et leur enfant…

\- Eh bien, je vois que cette petite ombre a pris bien confiance en elle, ricana Cesare, la voix douce-amère.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, mon frère, répondit-elle doucement. Elle m'est fidèle, c'est tout. Une telle loyauté est rare.

\- Elle devrait savoir que t'être fidèle et obéissante, c'est de l'être envers moi également, rétorqua Cesare. Enfin… Cela n'a pas d'importance. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-tu encore au couvent ? Père t'a donné l'autorisation de sortir il y a des mois. Tu détestais cet endroit, si mes souvenirs sont bons. A-tu pris goût à la vie chaste ? L'ambition de devenir nonne t'a-t-elle contaminée ?

Lucrezia comprit que Cesare était d'humeur joyeuse. Suffisamment joyeuse pour ne pas prendre ombrage de l'aptitude de Giulia envers lui et assez pour se moquer gentiment d'elle. Elle en fut quelque peu rassurée. Si il était de bonne humeur, il prendrait peut-être les choses avec plus de douceur et d'ouverture d'esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à ses mots, bien qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Non… jamais je ne pourrais être nonne. C'est une autre raison qui me retient ici.

Cesare ne dit rien mais elle sentit qu'il s'approchait avant de s'arrêtez au milieu de la pièce. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait en cet instant mais elle sentait bien qu'il commençait à trouver cela bizarre. Habituellement, après une si longue absence, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassée à pleine bouche, se plaignant de sa longue absence. Et là, elle restait figée, loin de lui, distante et peu bavarde. Elle le connaissait bien mais lui aussi la connaissait bien et voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, Lucrezia ? Susurra-t-il, la voix doucereuse mais soupçonneuse aussi.

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes montées mais luttant de toutes ses forces contre. Cesare détestait les larmes et cela n'aurait servi qu'à le mettre en colère. Et de toute manière, elle avait assez pleurée. Pour toute sa vie. Peut-être s'autoriserait-elle quelques dernières larmes après que son fils ne lui soit enlevé… Seigneur, comment elle expliquerait cela à Cesare ? Si par miracle il croyait que ce bébé était bien de lui, comment prendrait-il son… enlèvement ? Croirait-il à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, que c'était un kidnapping, par exemple ? Chercherait-il l'enfant comme un père se le devait ? Ou bien s'en moquerait-il éperdument ? Trop de questions et trop de réponses à cette situation cauchemardesque. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de rien.

\- Lucrezia, _regarde-moi. _

C'était un ordre et sa voix laissait clairement entendre qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle obéisse. Après tout, à quoi bon continuer à cacher cela ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes ? C'était ridicule. Prenant une grande inspiration et se préparant à mentir – enfin, avec Dieu, ce ne serait peut-être pas un mensonge, bien qu'elle voyait bien l'ironie de demander l'aide de Dieu en cet instant – et alors se retourna doucement, dévoilant son ventre grossi par son enfant à Cesare.

Lucrezia était fière de dire qu'elle n'avait aucune larme dans les yeux, les ayant ravalé bien avant de se tourner et elle observa attentivement le visage de son frère. Il avait plus de barbe que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bien sur, son regard alla immédiatement sur le ventre de sa soeur mais rien dans son expression ne se changea, à part peut-être un léger crissement de mâchoire. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et elle ne dit rien non plus, le laissant la dévisager de la tête aux pieds, sans que son expression ne change à aucun moment. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il faisait ça ! Elle était alors incapable de deviner ce qu'il pensait, et à cet instant, cela l'angoissait plus tout au monde bien qu'elle n'en montrait absolument rien.

Finalement, il leva les yeux vers elle et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Ses prunelles bleu glace s'étaient durcies, ses pupilles ne formant que deux lignes à peine visible. Il haussa les sourcils et eut un petit geste de la tête d'interrogation. Elle tacha de ne rien montrer de son angoisse et si on regardait son visage à cet instant, on n'y aurait vu que résolution et fermeté. Il fallait que Cesare croie en ce qu'elle dirait.

\- Dis-moi, mon frère… Comment allons nous cachez notre enfant à notre père ?


	5. Chap 5 - La Caduta e il Risveglio

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Et voici le chapitre 5 de l'histoire de Cesare et Lucrezia, plus long et plus mouvementé que d'habitude ;D je pense que dans un où deux chapitre, j'attaque les scènes du jeu, ce dont j'ai hâte. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire (grosse nuit blanche dessus les amis, mais je suis contente du résultat XD).**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

_Juillet 1498._

Cesare ne répondit pas à sa question, continuant à la dévisager, le regard plissé, tandis que le cœur de Lucrezia battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimé être dans sa tête à cet instant, pour voir exactement ce qu'il pensait. Déchiffrer son expression était à chaque fois un défi qu'elle ne réussissait qu'une fois sur deux. Et elle échouait totalement en ce cas précis. Quelque part en elle, elle se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé de voir qu'elle était vraiment incapable de deviner ses émotions. Personne ne connaissait son frère aussi bien qu'elle. Cela, elle en avait la certitude. Et pourtant, bien des fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que malgré le temps qui passait, Cesare demeurait en parti une énigme pour elle. Comme pour le reste du monde. Il avait cette armure intérieur qu'il portait constamment, une armure noire et implacable tel du fer. Une armure dont elle parvenait à entrevoir les fissures, de temps à autre.

Lucrezia essaya de rester ferme dans son expression et ne détourna pas les yeux sous son regard lourd. Elle le soutint pendant de longues minutes, et au bout d'un moment, elle ne put supporter davantage le silence de plus en plus pesant dans la pièce et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Cesare, au même instant, comme si il avait senti qu'elle allait parler, brisa leur regard en riant d'un rire plus sarcastique que jamais avant de se détourner d'elle pour tirer la chaise de son bureau d'un coup de pied et s'y asseoir, des émotions cette fois-ci plein les yeux. Et elle fut énormément surprise de voir que parmi le chaos qui régnait à cet instant dans son regard, parmi tout sentiments contradictoires, c'était l'amusement qui l'emportait sur toutes les autres. Il se passa la main sur sa barbe en levant les yeux vers elle, un demi sourire aux lèvres :

\- Un nouveau Borgia, alors. Plus Borgia qu'on ne pourra jamais le faire.

A la fin de cette phrase, il éclata d'un bon rire franc, presque joyeux. Lucrezia le dévisagea sans répondre, les yeux écarquillés, estomaquée. Si il y avait bien une réaction qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de sa part… c'était _ça. _Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit furieux, contrarié, indifférent, irrité, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que la situation…_l'amuserait_. Quelque chose lui disait que si il savait toute l'histoire, cela le ferait beaucoup moins rire. _Bonté divine. _Il fallait absolument qu'elle cesse de penser à ce genre de choses en la présence de son frère. Cela pourrait suffire à la trahir, il n'a jamais eu de mal à lire en elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette hilarité quand au fait qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu contrarié dans un sens qu'il prenne cela à la légère. Ah, dans le fond, il restait un homme. Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, agacée et croisa les bras, faisant la moue en marmonnant :

\- Je suis ravie que cela t'amuse. Vraiment. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui ressembles à un éléphant.

\- Je dirais plutôt un taureau, petite soeur, tu oublies notre nom, rétorqua-t-il, le regard toujours hilare en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle l'aurait giflé pour ces mots. Mais c'était Cesare. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle préférait éviter avec lui. Elle se contenta alors de lui jeter un regard furieux, qui ne fit que l'amuser davantage de toute évidence. Malgré sa contrariété, elle était tout de même aussi soulagée de sa réaction. Elle s'était préparé à essuyée une tempête. Elle l'avait craint plus que tout, cela l'avait torturé durant ces longs mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en dorme plus. Giulia l'avait à de nombreuses reprises réprimandées à ce sujet, à cause du bébé. Et le regard dur qu'il avait posé sur elle et sur son ventre arrondi quand il l'avait découvert ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde. Mais Cesare était aussi changeant que le vent, aussi imprévisible qu'il n'était dangereux. A croire qu'il ne cessera jamais de la surprendre. Maintenant, il fallait absolument que cela tienne jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Jusqu'à ce que Pedro et le bébé partent loin.

Pendant un instant, elle regretta alors d'avoir accepté cette proposition à Pedro et envisagea même de revenir là-dessus. Tout était parfaitement claire quand à la marche à suivre dans sa tête ces dernières semaines. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Cesare réagirait si bien… si cela l'amusait autant, ce n'était pas aussi un signe de joie, peut-être ? Peut-être avait-il envie d'avoir un fils. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà des bâtards, dont un fils prénommé Girolamo dont il avait pris en charges les frais et qu'il voyait de temps en temps, bien que jamais il ne l'avait emmené au Vatican où même parlé de lui. Peut-être voulait-il un enfant, un héritier Borgia, mais d'elle… comme il venait de le dire, cet enfant avait une chance d'être plus Borgia que personne ne le serait jamais. Cela pourrait jouer contre eux. Où au contraire, les bénir peut-être.

Seigneur… cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Il suffisait qu'elle le voie quelques minutes pour qu'elle remette en question tout ce qu'elle prenait pour acquis. Pour qu'elle ait envie d'envoyer au diable ce pauvre Pedro qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais s'approcher d'elle, d'envoyer au diable cette promesse qu'elle lui avait fait quand à leur enfant. Après tout, il était peut-être vraiment la progéniture de Cesare. Rien ne pouvait prouver le contraire. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle en venait presque à regretter ces longues journées de bonheur aux côtés de son gentil Pedro. C'était inouï. Quand il était loin d'elle, elle arrivait à se permettre des choses qu'elle ne ferait pas en sachant qu'il est à Rome, à le défier en quelques sortes, mais aussi à penser à autre chose qu'à lui, nuit et jour, même si il finissait toujours par revenir dans son esprit. Mais il suffisait qu'il réapparaisse pour qu'à nouveau elle n'ait qu'une envie : se consacrer entièrement à lui, lui être dévouée corps et âme. Et pendant un moment, elle pria pour que l'enfant qu'elle porte soit bien de Cesare, qu'elle reconnaisse quelque chose de son frère chez son enfant quand il viendrait au monde, quelque chose qui la pousserait à garder son petit près d'elle, ce petit qui lui ferait tant de bien lorsque Cesare s'en irait loin d'elle à nouveau.

Mais elle se sentit à nouveau comme une sale égoïste. Elle condamnerait cet enfant à la vie que Cesare voudrait bien lui offrir. Une vie de Borgia. Une vie de meurtres et de sang. Elle-même n'avait pas encore pleinement goûté à cette vie et n'avait fait que l'entrevoir mais elle savait qu'une fois que ce serait fait, elle y prendrait goût car c'était dans ses gênes et qu'on lui avait appris dès l'enfance à vivre avec cela. Mais l'idée que son enfant puisse vivre le même avenir la dérangeait. Elle l'avait tant de fois imaginée comme un simple fermier mais heureux en Espagne que l'image du prince qu'il pourrait devenir ici était… déroutante. Et, seigneur, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Pedro après ce qu'elle lui prenait déjà. Non. C'était impossible. L'enfant partirait dès qu'il serait venu au monde.

Le seul problème à cela était qu'elle était bien moins certaine d'y parvenir maintenant que Cesare était là, sous ses yeux, avec son regard de fer qu'elle n'avait cependant jamais vu aussi détendu et calme. Il était revenu. Et cela changeait tout. Pedro et elle aurait-ils vraiment le temps de les faire fuir tout les deux ? Qu'allait-il se passer, désormais ? Surtout, elle avait l'impression que la donne avait changée pour Cesare également. Elle l'observa à son tour et vit qu'il portait un ensemble noir couvert de sa cape rouge qu'il affectionnait tant où l'emblème de leur famille brillait fièrement. Que s'était-il passé à Naples ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se rendit compte alors le nombre de questions qu'elle avait à lui poser. Voilà des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de lui. Et, obsédé par sa grossesse et ses peurs, elle avait presque oubliée à quel point le simple fait de parler avec son frère lui avait manqué. Elle en aurait pleurée de soulagement, à cet instant. Mais c'était l'enfant qui la rendait émotive. Cela dit, elle était sérieuse avec sa question, même si Pedro emmènerait l'enfant. Si par malheur quelque chose devait mal se passer, ce qui n'était _vraiment _pas à exclure alors qu'elle fomentait quelque chose contre son frère, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il adviendrait de son enfant.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Cesare, murmura-t-elle, sa voix à la fois grave et toujours quelque peu agacée. Comment allons-nous faire avec père ? J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'il ne m'oblige pas à rentrer, il aurait tout découvert et allez savoir ce qui ce serait passé !

\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour notre père, dit-il, sa voix plus froide comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlait de leur géniteur. Je lui dirais que j'ai eu cet enfant d'une quelconque putain, il n'aura rien à dire. De toute manière, notre père ne représente plus vraiment un souci pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux par là ? L'interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse, tachant de masquer sa vague amertume à l'idée que son bébé, _leur _bébé, puisse être attribué à une putain de bas étage. C'était insultant. Mais elle savait aussi que c'est la seule explication que leur père accepterait le cas échéant.

\- Je veux dire que j'y suis enfin arrivée, ma chère petite soeur, déclara-t-il d'une voix où vibrait le triomphe tandis qu'il se leva, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Après toute ces années d'attente… et tout ces efforts… nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre règne, Lucrezia, notre règne à tout les deux.

\- Tu n'es plus cardinal, comprit-elle et une vague de joie l'envahie, et pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia sa grossesse, oublia Pedro et se prit à sourire aussi.

\- Bien plus que cela, Lucrezia, bien plus que cela, rit-il. Notre père a totalement retrouvé ses esprits. J'ai cru pendant un moment que la mort de Juan lui avait définitivement grillé le cerveau. Mais il s'est reprit et il a vite compris qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre les Assassins tout en continuant à étendre notre pouvoir sur l'Italie. Ces Fragments d'Eden et l'Ordre… c'est une obsession chez lui. Il n'abandonnera jamais.

\- Pas toi ? Je me souviens que tu désirais aussi ce fichu Bâton.

\- Oh oui, bien sur, et je l'aurais, répondit-il, s'approchant d'elle afin de regarder par la fenêtre. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je me contenterais de conquérir l'Italie… pour l'instant. Tout cela pour dire que notre père m'a nommé capitaine général de l'Eglise, commandant en chef des armées papales.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, un demi sourire aux lèvres mais avec quelque chose de très noir aussi dans le regard. Lucrezia mit quelques secondes à assimiler la nouvelle mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle éclata d'un rire incontrôlable, un rire de joie sincère et sans même y réfléchir, elle saisit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et l'embrassa en riant. Cesare ne bougea pas mais lui rendit son baiser et lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, son sourire s'était quelque peu élargi bien que l'ombre persistait mais si il ne se réjouissait pas encore entièrement, elle le faisait bien assez pour deux. Elle avait l'impression de rayonner de bonheur littéralement et elle se sentit tout à coup tellement bien. Elle ignorait pourquoi, en vérité. Cette nouvelle ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose à elle, du moins pas tant qu'elle serait coincée ici. Mais il en rêvait depuis si longtemps ! Combien de nuits l'avait-elle vu souffrir de cette frustration qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, de ne pas pouvoir être celui pour lequel il était destiné ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu entrer dans des colères noires parce que leur imbécile de père était incapable de voir le fils qu'il avait ? Elle ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps et à chaque fois, elle souffrait pour lui et aurait voulu changer les choses en s'en sachant totalement incapable. Elle l'observait et le soutenait depuis des années,le regardant se languir du pouvoir, attendant son heure, agissant quand il l'estimait nécessaire comme quand il avait fait tuer leur frère, et voilà qu'il était enfin récompensé de son attente. Si elle s'était écartée, elle continua de caresser sa joue, lui souriant grandement. Elle aurait voulu effacer ses dernières lueurs d'obscurité dans ces yeux mais quelque part, cela l'attendrissait qu'il ne soit pas encore satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'obtenir. _Ah, Cesare. _Il voyait toujours plus loin. Il voulait toujours plus. Il venait d'atteindre un sommet, mais se préparait déjà à gravir le suivant. Et c'était l'une des milliers de raisons pour lequel elle l'aimait.

\- Ce gros imbécile a enfin compris, déclara-t-elle avec fierté et bonheur.

\- Non, ricana-t-il amèrement bien qu'il souriait toujours, c'est juste qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il est difficile de mener une guerre sur deux fronts. D'un côté les Assassins, de l'autre les grandes familles Italiennes et les ducs qui nous font barrage… Il devait reléguer l'une de ces deux luttes à quelqu'un et en qui aurait-il pu avoir confiance pour assurer l'avenir des Borgia si ce n'est son propre fils ? Il se méfit toujours de moi, comme moi je me méfie de lui. Mais il sait qu'il n'y à rien que je ne ferais pas pour notre nom et notre gloire, car une fois qu'il ne sera plus de ce monde, ce pouvoir m'appartiendra totalement. Si ce n'est avant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu y es parvenu et c'est l'essentiel, assura-t-elle. Mais que s'est-il à Naples, par l'enfer ? Et les Français ?

\- Oh, ce fut réglez assez vite, en fin de compte, marmonna-t-il en se détachant de sa main pour se pencher sur la fenêtre. Les Napolitains m'ont maintenu en otage pendant un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que notre père m'apprenne que les Espagnoles était arrivée à Rome et faisait désormais barrage aux Français. Je me suis échappée et je suis rentré mais j'ai du rester cacher le temps de voir si les Espagnoles l'emporterait sur les Français, ce qui fut le cas. Lucrezia, la prochaine fois qu'un homme parle de se cacher où de se livrer en otage, rappelle-moi de l'égorger sur le champ. Je ne veux plus jamais être enfermé. Il n'y à rien de pire. Comment supporte-tu de rester prisonnière dans cette maison puante depuis si longtemps ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répliqua-t-elle, du regrets dans la voix, en se passant la main sur le ventre.

\- Certes, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant à nouveau. Et tu vas devoir le supporter encore un peu de temps. Il te reste un mois avant ta délivrance, si je calcule bien. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici avant cette date. Il faudra cacher l'enfant après pendant quelques temps aussi. Ce serait étrange que je ramène un bâtard au Vatican au même moment où tu réapparais enfin. Des rumeurs à ton sujet court déjà dans tout Rome, du fait que tu ne sois pas sorti de ton couvent. On parle justement d'une grossesse.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas les rumeurs qui m'inquiètent, soupira-t-elle en le regardant à son tour. Les gens parleront toujours.

\- Evitons que cela ne grossisse davantage, rétorqua-t-il froidement en se redressant. J'ai l'intention de prendre des mesures pour assurer notre contrôle sur Rome avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Notre père sera sûrement occupé avec les Assassins dans les mois à venir. Rome doit être entièrement sous notre coupe et je sais que beaucoup sont encore bien trop arrogants vis-à-vis de nous. Il est temps de leur montrer qui ont le pouvoir dans cette ville.

\- Et tu réussira, j'en suis certaine, assura-t-elle en allant blottir son menton contre son épaule, prenant plaisir à juste le regarder.

Lucrezia aurait voulu qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il la serre contre lui. Ces derniers mois avait été horrible et durant ces longues journées enfermés, alors que Pedro venait occasionnellement et tentait de la réconforter, elle s'était retenu à plusieurs reprises de ne pas le rejeter violemment. Il ne méritait pas cela, surtout pas avec ce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait mais l'envie l'avait effleurer à plusieurs reprises car plus le temps passait, plus sa souffrance et sa peur augmentait, plus elle avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir Cesare près d'elle, quand bien même il était une grande partie de cette peur. Elle venait de passer quelques minutes avec lui seulement et elle se sentait pourtant tellement plus apaisée qu'après les longues heures auprès de Pedro ! Elle se sentait… bien. Rempli de soulagement. Comme si tout ce pourquoi elle s'en était tant fait ces derniers mois n'avait été que pures futilités, au final. Elle savait que c'était entièrement faux et qu'elle avait eu parfaitement raison de s'inquiéter, bien au contraire. Elle savait aussi qu'une fois Cesare parti, sa peur reviendrait au galop, dix fois plus intense qu'avant. Mais pour l'instant, elle tenait à profiter de l'instant et à rester blotti contre lui, surtout qu'il ne la repoussait pas, même si il ne la prenait pas non plus contre lui.

\- Je dois t'avouer, mon frère, que je ne penserais pas que tu réagirais si bien pour l'enfant, chuchota-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je me doutais bien que cela pouvait arriver. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut assumer, ma chère petite soeur et j'assume chacun de mes actes. Et il faudra bien que notre lignée continue. Quoi de mieux qu'un bâtard avec du sang Borgia comme on n'en fera jamais de plus pur ? Je n'ai pas de raisons d'être en colère. Sauf si, bien sur, l'enfant n'est pas de moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas, Lucrezia ?

Ces mots la glacèrent littéralement et elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé d'apaisement, tout ses sens désormais en alerte. _Fais très attention à ce que tu vas répondre, Lucrezia. _Elle avala difficilement sa salive et s'écarta de Cesare pour plonger son regard dans le sien et elle se rappela alors, en voyant son regard de fer bleuté particulièrement dur mais aussi moqueur à cet instant, quel prédateur il pouvait être. Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, tachant de ne surtout rien révélé par ses yeux où par son expression. Il fallait qu'elle joue exactement son rôle sinon quoi tout cela risquait de se dégrader à une vitesse où elle serait totalement incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Lucrezia fronça alors les sourcils et déclara froidement à son tour :

\- Le simple fait que tu me poses cette question est vraiment insultant, mon frère. Bonté divine ! Avec qui diable aurais-je pu aller m'accoquiner, dis-moi ? Les paysans dans les champs ? Cela me donne envie de vomir ! J'ignorais que tu avais une si piètre opinion de moi, mais je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir ces fermiers en question, vu que tu le penses de toute manière.

Lucrezia alla se dégager, feignant la colère, mais le bras de Cesare lui saisit alors brusquement le poigné, l'arrêtant dans son départ et avant qu'elle n'ait pu retourner la tête pour lui jeter un regard furieux, Cesare déclara d'une voix très basse, d'un côté plus glaciale qu'un vent de tempête mais d'un autre plus grondante que le tonnerre.

\- Si jamais je te vois un jour avec un paysan où avec n'importe quel autre homme, je le tuerai. Lentement. La mort la plus douloureuse qui soit. Et je m'assurerai que tu assistes à cela. Tu _m'appartiens. _Tes propres mots. Est-ce que tu as oublié, petite soeur ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, imaginant avec beaucoup trop de facilité Pedro sous les mains de son frère. Hurlant à la mort. La suppliant. Lui hurlant que c'est de sa faute. Et Cesare tournant autour de lui, le regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Un frisson glaçant la traversa et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencée cette relation avec Pedro, elle prit conscience du danger dans lequel elle l'avait entraîné, lui. _Seigneur, qu'ais-je fais ? _Mais elle chassa rapidement tout cela de ses pensées, craignant qu'elles se lisent sur son visage et s'assura d'avoir un ton ferme lorsqu'elle murmura :

\- Je n'oublierai _jamais. _Comment le pourrais-je ?

Cesare ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne fit mine de la lâcher, se contentant de la dévisager de son regard bleu glace, l'esprit à nouveau totalement fermé. Elle avait l'impression que ses mêmes yeux essayaient de lire à travers elle, comme si elle passait un test et cette idée l'angoissa. Elle ne savait que trop bien jusqu'où pouvait aller l'esprit de Cesare et quelques fois, elle se disait qu'elle ignorait encore les limites de ce qu'il pouvait faire où seulement songer. Elle craignait, à cet instant, rien de plus que son imagination et les doutes qui pourrait en naître. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cesare finit par émettre un petit ricanement et il s'approcha alors d'elle d'un pas lent, comme un prédateur voulant intimider sa proie mais si une biche effarouchée aurait pris la fuite, Lucrezia, elle, demeura bien immobile, l'attendant calmement sans le quitter des yeux. Il leva ses mains et prit son visage entre elles et Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au contact de ses mains toujours si étrangement froides. Son visage descendit alors près du sien et elle fut étonnée de sentir presque de la douceur dans ce baiser. Les baisers tendres, il le lui en avait donné quelques fois mais ce n'était pas son habitude. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre lui, oubliant pendant une seconde ses craintes. Dieu, cela lui avait tellement manquée… Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne comme un maître avec son pinceau, et elle alla passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près quand il s'écarta, la repoussant avec un léger sourire avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Interloquée, elle le regarda quelques secondes en train de s'en aller mais l'appela au moment où il ouvrit la poigné :

\- Attends… Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il se retourna vers elle sans lâcher la poigné de la main, un sourire machiavélique au visage :

\- Je te l'ai dit, petite soeur. Réorganiser Rome. Asseoir notre domination sur la ville. Punir les récalcitrants, exécuter les résistants. Préparez l'armée pontificale. J'ai bien des choses à faire. Toi, tu reste ici jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse. Je te ferai parvenir un médecin. Et une fois que notre enfant sera venu au monde, tu pourras rentrer au Vatican pour aider ta famille à faire monter notre gloire. Je crois que nous aurons besoin de toi dans les mois à venir.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perdue, et murmura :

\- Besoin de moi en quoi ?

Le sourire de Cesare ne fit que s'accentuer, et il lui parut encore plus diabolique, tellement qu'elle en ressentit un léger froid s'insinuer en elle.

\- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, petite soeur. En attendant, profite de tes derniers moments de… _solitude _et de paix dans ce couvent. Tu auras ton rôle à jouer quand ce sera fini. Et je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, Lucrezia. C'est quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne sut que répondre à cela et il ricana une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la fermer brusquement derrière lui. Elle resta immobile dans la pièce, les pensées tournoyant dans son esprit, les sentiments en vrac en elle avant qu'une immense vague d'angoisse la prit brutalement et elle recula presque instinctivement contre le mur de la chambre avec une pensée qui envahit alors tout son être, l'empoisonnant : _Il sait. Il sait tout. _

Non, non. C'était impossible qu'il sache. Il ne pouvait savoir pour Pedro, comment l'aurait-il pu ? _Les possibilités sont infinies. Quelqu'un aurait pu vous voir pendant que vous chevauchiez dans la campagne. Un autre garde. Une nonne aurait pu remarquer quelque chose. _Lucrezia secoua la tête, niant toute seule dans sa chambre. Non, il ne savait pas, pas encore, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Mais il avait un doute. Elle n'avait pas réussie à passer le test. Elle avait éveillée des soupçons, d'une manière où d'une autre. A moins que ce ne soit simplement la grossesse qui l'avait trahi, mais elle ne pensait pas, il avait l'air sincère lorsqu'il parlait de l'avenir de leur enfant et de leur famille. Mais qu'en savait-elle au final ? Par moments, il manipulait si bien, que même elle ne savait pas si il se jouait d'elle où si il était sincère. Mais une chose est sûre, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas en elle. Elle l'avait compris à ses mots. Cette question qu'il avait posée au sujet de l'enfant, si il était de lui ou non… Il n'aurait jamais remis cela en question en temps normal, elle en était certaine. Comme il avait appuyé sur le mot _solitude. _Ou comment il avait souligné qu'elle ne savait le décevoir…

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose qui m'échappe._

Lucrezia secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être quelque peu exaspérée. Pourquoi tout devenait toujours un véritable puzzle avec son frère ? Il avait le don particulier de ne jamais simplifier les choses. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer en lutte contre quelque chose de bien trop grand face à elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de combattre d'aucune manière que ce soit. Car, qu'importe l'angoisse qui la dévorait à cet instant, les questions qui lui brûlait l'esprit, à l'instant où elle avait entendu sa voix, à l'instant où elle l'avait vu, derrière la peur, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de bien différent qui lui éclaircissait totalement l'esprit à cet instant. De la paix. Comme si elle était à nouveau entière. Cesare était de nouveau à Rome et cela, malgré les risques des prochains jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. De se réjouir des mois à venir, quand elle serait enfin libre de sortir du couvent. Elle qui s'était pratiquement faite à cet enfermement, à peine l'avait-elle effleurée quelques instants, avait senti ses lèvres contre les siennes, avait écoutée ses mots si enflammant qu'elle rêvait déjà à nouveau de s'évader de cet endroit. De galoper à cheval dans les rues de Rome, aussi insaisissable et insoumise que le vent.

Voilà précisément le sentiment que Cesare faisait naître en elle et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver en Pedro, aussi triste cela soit-il. Cette envie de conquérir le monde et de le dominer. Ce besoin de liberté qui la rendait euphorique et plus vivante que jamais et qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait réellement ressenti avec Pedro. Quand elle était face à Cesare, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait devoir se surpasser à chaque fois pour être à sa hauteur, pour être son égale et être digne de lui. Avec Pedro, les choses auraient été sans doute beaucoup plus simples et facile à vivre. Mais tellement moins enivrant.

Lucrezia soupira lourdement et se passa la main sur son ventre où elle sentit son enfant donner un coup de pied faible. Il ne remuait pas beaucoup. C'était rare qu'elle le sente bouger, quand bien même elle s'était habituée à ces petits coups occasionnels. Quelques fois, elle se demandait si cela ne voulait pas dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait était faible. Elle se rappelait vaguement de la grossesse de Giulia Farnèse, l'amante de son père, qui arrivait à son terme quand elle était rentrée à Rome. Elle l'avait brièvement aperçu dans le palais apostolique lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chapelle Sixtine avec Cesare pour se rendre dans le bureau de leur père. Giulia l'avait interpellé pour qu'elle vienne toucher son gros ventre. Lucrezia y était allée à contrecoeur, n'ayant jamais trop appréciée cette Giulia Farnese, qui avait un peu près son âge mais qui était aussi bête qu'elle était superficielle. Cela dit, elle n'était pas vilaine, Lucrezia devait le reconnaître. Elle avait senti l'enfant qui allait être sa petite soeur Laura frapper joyeusement et brutalement et elle se souvenait clairement avoir quelque peu plaint Giulia, bien que celle-ci rayonnait de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle avait appris attendre un enfant, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle vivrait la même chose. Mais son enfant semblait dormir la moitié du temps. Peut-être était-ce normal, après tout, elle n'avait consulté aucun médecin. Giulia savait certaines choses mais elle ne savait pas tout. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son enfant était faible et fragile et cela l'inquiétait quand elle s'y attardait trop. Que pouvait-elle en conclure ? Que l'enfant était vraiment de Cesare, au final, et que leur sang commun n'avait pas engendré l'enfant fort qu'elle espérait ? Où au contraire, qu'il était l'enfant de Pedro mais qu'ils avaient été frappés de malchance ? Elle l'ignorait et préféra chasser cela de ses pensées pour le moment. Un seul combat à la fois.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et Giulia, sa Giulia, pénétra dans la pièce, le regard inquiet sous ses longs cheveux bruns et s'avança directement vers elle, portant la main sur la sienne qui était posée sur son ventre.

\- Tout va bien ? Il ne vous a rien fait ?

\- Mon frère ne me fera jamais de mal, Giulia, s'agaça Lucrezia, mais celle-ci ne parut pas l'entendre. Ecoute, il faut que tu ailles trouver Pedro et que tu lui dises de ne surtout plus m'approcher jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit né. Je crois que Cesare à des soupçons mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque, Pedro ne doit plus venir du tout. Et seigneur, si il proteste, frappe le de ma part ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les imbéciles.

Giulia acquiesça gravement et serra la main de Lucrezia dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu quelque part la repousser, le retour de son frère et la froideur de celui-ci envers Giulia lui ayant trop bien rappelé ce que risquait les gens qui tournait autour d'elle mais le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait à cet instant précis, aussi chaleureux et doux que celui des mois qui venait de passer, était quelque chose dont Lucrezia aurait été totalement incapable de se passer. Elle serra à son tour la main de celle qu'elle voyait davantage comme une amie que comme une servante et lui sourit, voulant avoir l'air rassurante avant de murmurer :

\- Va. Va le prévenir. Et évite Cesare toi aussi, Giulia. Quand il t'ordonne quelque chose, tu obéis sans poser de questions. Il n'a pas du tout aimée ta désobéissance de tout à l'heure.

\- C'est à vous que je suis fidèle, madame, rétorqua Giulia en se redressant, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cela revient au même ! S'exclama Lucrezia avec force, voulant lui faire comprendre le danger qu'elle encourait. Tu es fidèle aux Borgia et il est autant un Borgia que moi. Si tu lui désobéi encore une fois, je ne pourrais rien pour t'aider si il décide de te punir, tu comprends ? Je croyais avoir été claire pourtant quand j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer les imbéciles maintenant.

Giulia acquiesça à nouveau, mais quelque chose persistait à résister dans son regard et Lucrezia soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait désormais que prier pour que Giulia ne fasse rien de stupide si par malheur elle se retrouvait à nouveau en face de son frère, ce qu'elle allait tout faire pour éviter. La jeune servante quitta la chambre pour aller prévenir Pedro et Lucrezia, épuisée par cette visite et les émotions qui s'en était suivi, alla se coucher et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, pria. Elle pria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour que tout se passe bien pour son enfant et pour Pedro. Le retour de Cesare, elle s'en réjouissait pour elle mais le bébé et Pedro n'avait pas à payé pour cela. Elle pria pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir enfin, bien qu'elle doutait sincèrement que Dieu prête attention à une femme qui avait commis les péchés d'inceste et d'adultère sans en éprouver la moindre culpabilité.

Les jours passèrent rapidement ensuite. La chaleur était désormais bien présente à Rome et chaque heure qui avançait apportait un peu plus la canicule, ce qui provoquait de nombreux malaises chez Lucrezia, plus qu'affaiblie par sa grossesse même si l'obscurité de sa chambre lui apportait une fraîcheur qu'on trouvait dans peu d'endroits au couvent. Avec cette canicule étouffante, on pouvait craindre le retour de la fièvre, voir de la peste, qui pointait toujours le bout de son nez quand il se faisait trop chaud dans la Ville Eternelle. Pedro respecta les souhaits de Lucrezia, n'étant pas idiot et elle ne le vit plus du tout durant les trois semaines qui suivirent. Elle reçut de nombreuses lettres de Cesare, cela dit, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu jusque ici, témoignant de sa bonne humeur alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer les quartiers de Rome, installant des hommes dans chaque coin de la ville avec un chef chargé de garder sa partie sous contrôle permanent. Les armées se regroupait en vu de la conquête de l'Italie et elle apprit avec joie que les Français avait été battu par les Espagnoles à Naples et ceux-ci, décimée et vaincu, rentrait la queue entre les jambes en France. Voilà un problème que leur famille n'aurait plus à se préoccuper avant un long moment.

Cela dit, malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait à suivre les actes de Cesare via ses lettres, le ton qu'il employait dedans ne cessait de l'inquiéter. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre murmurer d'un ton mielleux ses petites piques qu'il parsemait dans toutes ses lettres et plus elles les lisait, plus elle acquis la conviction qu'il savait pour Pedro et elle. Il lui racontait l'histoire d'un procès en public d'une femme pour adultère, qu'il avait croisé par hasard lors de ses patrouilles en ville qu'il tenait à faire lui-même pour l'instant. La femme avait été pendue. Précisant qu'il ne savait pas si il l'aurait punie avec plus de clémence où avec plus de cruauté. Ajoutant qu'il aurait surtout émasculé l'amant en question. Il parlait allégrement des disputes de leur père avec sa maîtresse Giulia, qu'il soupçonnait infidèle aussi, ce qui n'aurait pas surpris Lucrezia, elle se demandait encore comment une si jolie jeune fille avait pu finir entre les bras de son vieillard et gros balourd de père. Mais tous ces mots que Cesare prononçait étaient comme un couteau qui effleurait tendrement sa gorge. La mettant en garde sur ce qui pouvait arriver et plus les jours passait, plus la peur la gagnait. Pas vraiment pour elle mais une peur général. Si la conviction que l'enfant n'était pas de lui le prenait, elle craignait qu'en plus de tuer horriblement Pedro, il fasse ensuite jeter son enfant dans le Tibre. Il ne vint pas la voir durant ces trois longues semaines et quelque part, elle en fut heureuse. Elle reçu la visite du médecin promis par Cesare, qui l'examina et affirma que tout allait bien et qu'il placerait des sages femmes dans le couvent afin qu'elles l'aident à mettre l'enfant au monde une fois le moment venu. Tandis qu'il l'avait examiné, Lucrezia avait pensé, presque avec humour, que ce pauvre vieil homme serait mort dès l'instant où elle serait venue à terme, de même que les sages femmes en question. Cesare ne laisserait aucun témoins en vie, cela elle en était certaine. Quelque part, elle se réjouit de son absence. Epuisée, mal en point et angoissée comme elle était, elle n'aurait plus réussie à trouver la force de se mesurer à Cesare surtout avec l'état d'esprit qu'il avait en ce moment.

Un mois ne fut pas nécessaire à attendre pour que l'enfant vienne au monde. Au bout de ces trois longues semaines, Lucrezia sentit un matin en se levant une douleur abominable la prendre et la faire crier, rapidement suivit de la perte de ses eaux. Derrière sa douleur, Lucrezia se réjouit de cette avance d'une semaine quand à la date prévue de l'accouchement. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit maintenant, et il y avait donc plus de chances que tout se passe bien pour Pedro et leur enfant. Giulia ne perdit pas une seconde et prévint les sages femmes qui vinrent s'occuper de Lucrezia alors que celle-ci ordonna à Giulia d'aller chercher Pedro, immédiatement mais de rester dans l'ombre autour du couvent jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit là. Il devait être présent pour partir rapidement mais caché pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, sans compter qu'ils étaient en pleine journée et que Cesare avait placé des gardes supplémentaires autour du couvent. Mais Pedro était l'un des leurs et n'aurait aucun problème pour se dissimuler, elle en était certaine. Il avait toujours paru particulièrement doué pour cela.

Les heures qui suivirent, elle aurait préférée les oubliées. Le mois d'août était bien commencé et elle accoucha dans la chaleur et la douleur la plus atroce qu'elle ait connu. Cela dura des heures et des heures. Lucrezia était à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais voyait bien les sages femmes murmurer entre elles et la regarder d'un air inquiet. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de s'en préoccuper, concentré sur deux points. Le premier étant d'essayer de crier le moins possible afin d'éviter d'avertir les bonnes sœurs et les gardes que l'enfant arrivait au cas où si il prenait l'envie à l'un d'entre eux d'aller prévenir Cesare et que celui-ci débarque sur un coup de tête. Elle en doutait quelque peu, mais il ne fallait prendre absolument aucun risque. Le deuxième était la main de Giulia qu'elle serra au point où elle avait l'impression qu'elle brisait les os de la jeune servante mais celle-ci ne se plaignit à aucun moment pas plus qu'elle ne bougea, se contentant de caresser les cheveux de Lucrezia et de murmurer des mots d'encouragement.

Il fallut la journée entière. Une journée qu'elle qualifierait de prélude à l'enfer. Elle crut à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle était sur le point de mourir et murmura à quelques reprises le nom de Cesare, persuadée d'être emportée mais c'était seulement la douleur qui la torturait. Quand, enfin, l'enfant vint au monde, la nuit venait de tomber sur le couvent et elle était épuisée mais rassurée par les pleurs du bébé qu'elle entendit enfin. Mais cela fut rapidement suivit par les couinements choqués des sages femmes et Lucrezia les vit alors se signer et parler de « Satan » en repoussant l'enfant, chacune refusant de le porter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-elle difficilement, sa voix à peine audible. Giulia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celle-ci lâcha la main de Lucrezia et s'approcha de l'enfant et elle la vit bien écarquiller brièvement les yeux d'horreurs et aussitôt, Lucrezia se mit à paniquer et tenta de se relever pour voir son bébé que la sage femme avait posée sur le lit aux pieds de Lucrezia, le laissant pleurer et reculant en secouant la tête et en murmurant :

\- C'est l'œuvre du malin, c'est l'œuvre du diable…

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Lucrezia parvint enfin à apercevoir son enfant mais sa vue était floue et elle ne vit d'abord rien d'anormal. Un simple petit bébé agitant les bras et les pieds, avec un sexe petit et gonflé entre ses cuisses lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, et recouvert de sang et d'entrailles. Puis elle vit ce qui avait horrifiée Giulia et les sages femmes. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un amas de sang sur la poitrine de son fils. Mais qui n'en était pas. C'était… son cœur ? Et… ses poumons ?

Lucrezia émit un gémissement sourd et aigu à la fois, ses membres se mettant à trembler alors qu'elle détourna les yeux et elle se dit alors que c'était sa punition. Leur punition, à Cesare et elle. Dieu ne l'avait pas écouté, comme elle l'avait prédit. Son fils… son si adorable fils qu'elle venait de voir… avait le cœur et les poumons _en dehors de son corps. _Sortant de sa petite poitrine, battant à l'air nu, faiblement. _Comment… comment une telle difformité est-elle possible ? Comment vit-il encore ? Seigneur, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, aidez mon fils… _Lucrezia éclata alors en sanglots hystériques qui la prirent totalement et cette hystérie prit alors les trois sages femmes qui voulurent quitter la chambre en criant à la présence du diable mais tout se passa alors si vite que Lucrezia aurait eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait si elle avait été en état de s'en soucier. Giulia attrapa le bougeoir sur la table, laissant les bougies tomber sur le sol et frappa violemment une des sages femmes avec sur la tête, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Avant que la seconde ait pu se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, Giulia frappa un deuxième coup sur celle-ci et se jeta sur la troisième qui était sur le point de hurler et lui frappa le visage plusieurs fois avec le bougeoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. Lucrezia ignorait totalement si elle était morte et elle s'en moquait. Elle ne put que gémir :

\- Giulia… Oh, mon Dieu, Giulia, mon bébé…

\- Chuut, chuut, murmura Giulia, haletante en se relevant et en jetant le bougeoir sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha de Lucrezia et la prit brièvement dans ses bras et elle s'y accrocha tel une démente, pleurant à chaudes larmes, incapable de respirer convenablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Giulia la contraignit cependant à la lâcher, n'étant pas parvenu à calmer Lucrezia, et se dirigea vers le bas du lit où elle prit avec douceur le bébé et le regarda avec douleur bien que son visage avait une expression de détermination que Lucrezia n'avait jamais vu jusque ici, et Giulia amena l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère où celle-ci put voir la difformité de son petit garçon de plus près et elle acquis la certitude, en voyant cela, qu'il ne vivrait pas très longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Sanglotant de façon si forte qu'elle craignit de ne pas être capable de porter son bébé, elle parvint néanmoins à lui donner le sein qu'il prit avec moins de force qu'elle l'aurait voulu et elle pleura contre le duvet doux des cheveux de son fils, le serrant contre elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, sentant la douleur dans son cœur commencer à prendre le pas sur celui qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. On allait le lui prendre de manière bien plus définitive qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jamais il ne serait un gentil paysan dans la campagne espagnol aux côtés de son père. Ni même un prince auprès d'elle et de Cesare. Il ne serait rien du tout car il allait mourir. Dieu allait la punir pour chacun de ses crimes. Elle n'aurait jamais du le prier. Jamais… plus jamais elle ne prierait pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Il va mourir, Giulia, gémit-elle en embrassant la peau douce de son fils. Il va mourir, oh mon dieu…

\- Non, peut-être pas, murmura la servante sans grande conviction en caressant les cheveux de Lucrezia. Il faut quand même qu'il parte, madame. Si il avait une chance d'être en sécurité auprès de votre famille, il vient de la perdre. Je… je vais sortir les corps. Mais après, il devra partir.

Lucrezia acquiesça difficilement, et Giulia la laissa alors seule avec son enfant et ouvrit la porte où elle se pencha pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir mais apparemment non et elle commença à traîner le corps d'une des sages femmes mais Lucrezia se désintéressa de ce qu'elle faisait pour se concentrer sur son fils, observant son visage et le reste de son corps. Parfaitement normal. Adorable. Il avait de grands yeux qui fixait le vide avec curiosité tandis qu'il tétait, totalement inconscient que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Pour l'instant, elle était incapable de dire qui était le père de son bébé, il ne ressemblait à personne bien qu'elle vit qu'il avait vaguement son nez à elle, ce qui ne l'avança pas le moins du monde. A le voir ainsi, tout pourrait dire qu'il était de Cesare. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui réfutait cette idée sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Mais au final, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Au diable qui était son père, il était son enfant à elle et elle n'avait que très peu de temps avec lui. Elle ignorait même combien de temps il avait devant lui et elle se contenta de le serrer contre elle tandis qu'elle le nourrissait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sale, épuisée et endolori de toute sa vie mais elle aurait été incapable de dormir. Pas alors que c'était les seuls instants qu'elle aurait avec son fils.

Giulia s'activa rapidement et alors que Lucrezia l'entendit revenir sur ses pas, un vacarme éclata en bas du couvent et Giulia entra dans la chambre avant de fermer brusquement et d'aller vers Lucrezia, le visage en panique. Elle leva les yeux vers sa servante alors que son petit s'était endormi contre elle, son petit cœur rougeoyant battant en dehors de sa peau, et croassa avec peur :

\- Que se passe-t-il encore, bon Dieu ?

\- Ils sont là… tous là…, lança Giulia, la voix paniquée. Votre frère, madame, je l'ai vu en bas, il… il tenait Pedro par le coup. Je crois que Pedro à voulu monter vous voir et… je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas madame, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais vous devez me donner le bébé. Pedro ne pourra pas l'emmener et je… je peux tenter quelque chose pour le sauver, madame. Je peux l'emmener. Il faut que vous me le donniez. Faites-moi confiance. Vite, madame !

Lucrezia la regarda quelques secondes mais finit par lui tendre son fils alors que tout en elle lui hurlait de le garder près d'elle mais si il y a bien une personne à qui elle confierait ce qu'il restait de la vie de son bébé, c'était bien à Giulia. Le petit se réveilla et pleura lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur de sa mère et Giulia leva les yeux vers Lucrezia, et quelque part dans son regard, Lucrezia vit que celle-ci pensait qu'elles ne se reverraient peut-être pas. Elle murmura alors d'une voix faible mais reconnaissante :

\- Merci… merci.

Giulia acquiesça, des larmes pleins les yeux avant d'offrir un dernier sourire triste à sa maîtresse puis elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte, emportant son enfant avec elle, laissant la porte entrouverte avec la peur mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait aucune importance. Cesare savait. Pedro et leur bébé allait mourir, le premier tuer par les hommes de sa famille, le deuxième par Dieu. Et elle ignorait complètement ce qui allait advenir d'elle mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. A cet instant, elle voulait mourir. A quoi bon continuer ? Elle venait de tout perdre. Absolument tout. Cesare ne lui pardonnerait pas, maintenant elle en avait la conviction. Et elle n'aurait ni Pedro, ni Giulia ni son enfant pour la réconforter. Elle n'aurait… absolument plus rien.

Lucrezia poussa alors un hurlement de douleur, de douleur intérieur plus qu'extérieur, un hurlement qui dut résonner dans tout le couvent. Elle entendait très bien le fracas des armes en bas et pouvait même percevoir la voix de son frère, lui semblait-il. Et en effet, au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit Cesare donner des ordres à des hommes, sa voix se rapprochant de plus en plus et la porte de sa chambre finit par se rouvrir brusquement, le bois claquant contre le mur et Cesare entra dans la pièce, les mains pleines de sang, rivant automatiquement son regard vers elle, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait avec peur, les joues pleines de larmes, le corps en sang sur le lit.

C'est étrange mais la première chose qu'elle aurait voulu lui demander était de la prendre dans ses bras. Seigneur, elle en aurait tant eu besoin… mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne même pas y songer. Il suffisait pour cela de voir son regard. Il était furieux. Fou furieux. De cette colère noire qui le prenait et qui dévastait tout sur son passage. De cette même colère qui l'avait prise un jour, dans leur jeunesse, et qui l'avait poussé à étrangler une prostituée devant elle. Pourtant, face à lui ainsi, elle n'eut pas peur. Pas pour elle, en tout cas. Non, si elle tremblait, c'était pour Pedro. Cesare l'avait. Elle savait maintenant qu'il l'avait et elle avait peur, plus que tout, qu'il tienne la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Son frère la regarda rapidement, l'œil dur et froid avant de demander, la voix claquante comme le fouet :

\- Où est-il ?

Lucrezia secoua la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle n'aurait pas cru en avoir encore davantage à verser mais il fallait croire que si. Elle tacha de se redresser comme elle pouvait sur ses coudes et implora alors, la vois suppliante :

\- Cesare… mon frère, je t'en prie… ne le tue pas… ne le tue pas, c'est ma faute, pas la sienne…

Cesare ricana sauvagement et secoua la tête, la coupant dans son élan et elle sut très bien que c'était la seule réponse qu'elle aurait à sa supplique. Jamais il ne pardonnerait Pedro. Jamais il ne l'épargnerait. Il aurait sa mort lente et douloureuse. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer désormais, c'est qu'il ne la contraindrait pas à regarder ce supplice. Seigneur, au stade où elle était, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Cesare s'approcha de quelques pas et s'accroupit afin que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de sa soeur et répéta, la voix plus basse, grondante :

\- Où est-il, Lucrezia ? Où l'est enfant ?

Elle fixa son frère dans les yeux, haletante, pendant quelques minutes, quelques minutes où le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux, attendant que l'un où l'autre fasse le moindre bruit où le moindre mouvement pour se fissurer et exploser autour d'eux. Finalement, elle détourna les yeux la première, ne supportant plus le poids du regard glacial de son frère ni la tension dangereuse qui émanait de lui et sanglota :

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… j'ignore où il est.

Et c'était la vérité. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où Giulia avait emmené son fils et seigneur, elle en était heureuse à cet instant car elle savait que si elle avait été au courant de l'emplacement où Giulia se rendait avec son bébé, elle aurait été incapable de mentir et de le cacher à Cesare. Elle aurait tout dit. Cela, elle en était sûre. Mais elle ne savait rien. Elle leva à nouveaux les yeux vers Cesare, voulant qu'il puisse voir sur son visage qu'elle disait la vérité. Il fallait qu'il la croie. Il la regarda silencieusement pendant quelques instants avant de se relever avec un grognement de colère et de lui jeter un dernier regard plein de fureur en marmonnant :

\- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et la claqua en sortant, brisant le loquet qui tomba sur le sol. Lucrezia enfouit alors son visage dans son oreiller et pleura, pleura tout ce qu'il lui restait de larmes dans le corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut totalement incapable de pleurer et que son esprit fut si épuisé qu'elle ne parvint plus du tout à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une longue heure, le silence revint dans le couvent et alors, elle tomba dans l'inconscience, ayant atteint ses limites.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que des heures plus tard, elle le vit à la chaleur qui avait envahi la pièce ainsi qu'à la lumière du soleil qui sortait à travers les volets en bois de la fenêtre. Mais pendant la journée entière, elle fut dans un état de semi conscience. Elle put ouvrir occasionnellement les yeux et vit des femmes entrées dans la pièce et nettoyer le sang sur le sol, elle sentit des mains douces passer des lingues mouillés sur son corps, la nettoyant entièrement, mais elle n'y réagit absolument pas, se contentant de gémir de douleur quand une main effleura son entrejambe avec un lingue chaud mais quelques minutes après, une vague de bien être l'envahit et quelque soit la chose que la femme avait mis sur sa peau, elle en fut immensément reconnaissante car elle ne sentit presque plus la douleur et elle retomba alors dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit une voix masculine à un moment donné, à nouveaux des mains qui l'examinait et elle se rappela, dans la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit, avoir penser que c'était le médecin de Cesare. Mais rapidement, elle sombra à nouveau et fit une succession de cauchemars plus atroce les uns que les autres, tous couverts de sang, d'organes humains et de cris horribles. Et ce fut finalement en criant qu'elle se releva brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit complètement perdu, mais une main douce mais ferme l'a ramena en arrière tandis qu'une voix tendre murmura alors :

\- Doucement, ma chérie, doucement… tu es encore faible.

La main la repoussa sur l'oreiller et Lucrezia leva les yeux vers la femme dont elle reconnut d'abord l'odeur et la voix mais dont le visage trouva rapidement un nom dans son esprit et lorsqu'elle comprit qui elle était, elle sentit sa gorge s'étrangler, à la fois de bonheur et de chagrin, quand elle murmura :

\- Maman ? C'est toi ?

La femme sourit avec chaleur et passa sa main sur le front de Lucrezia d'un geste apaisant. Elle avait oubliée à quel point elle était belle, seigneur. Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Six ans ? Plus ? Elle n'aurait su dire. Dès l'instant où Lucrezia était entrée dans l'univers du Vatican, étant enfant, son père avait pris grand soin de bien la tenir à l'écart de sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus vraiment le besoin d'aller lui rendre visite, ne la voyant qu'occasionnellement. Et elle ne l'avait plus revu du tout après son départ avec Giovanni pour Pesaro. Elle était un peu plus vieille mais encore si belle ! Son visage avait la même douceur qu'autrefois, et elle sentait toujours ce parfum délicieux de lavande et de primevère qui la ramena immédiatement à son enfance, dans la grande maison de sa mère aux abords du quartier du Vatican, tout près du château Saint-Ange où elle avait grandit dans l'ombre, en l'admirant du sol, en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un jour elle y dormirait, ce qui ne lui valut que des sourires indulgents. Mais sa mère, sa maman, elle, avait toujours semblé la croire et la prendre au sérieux. Lucrezia gémit et prit alors la main de sa mère dans la sienne, la serrant avec force, et le réconfort qu'elle y trouva fut le plus beau baume au cœur qu'on aurait pu lui offrir. Vannozza déclara alors d'une voix apaisante :

\- Ton frère à interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans ce couvent, mais même lui ne saurait m'empêcher de voir ma fille. J'ai pu entrer par l'arrière. Bien que je me moque que ton frère sache que je suis venu ou non. Il est cruel de t'avoir laissée seule ici pendant tout ce temps, seigneur.

\- Tout ce temps ? Murmura Lucrezia, la voix basse, n'ayant aucune vitalité. Trop de cris et de pleurs l'avait brisé de toute évidence. Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Cinq jours, ma chérie, répondit Vannozza avec un sourire triste. Tu en avais besoin. Il m'a dit s'être assuré que tu allais bien, physiquement parlant, mais il ne m'a rien dit sur ton moral ni même sur ce qui s'était passé. J'étais inquiète pour toi alors je suis venu. Comment te sens-tu, Lucrezia ?

Celle-ci regarda droit devant elle, ayant du mal à réaliser ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Cinq jours ? Elle avait dormi pendant cinq jours ? Son fils n'avait pas plus de quelques heures à vivre, une journée tout au plus. Cela voulait dire… qu'il était mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et que Pedro était probablement en train de subir des tortures sous le château Saint-Ange. A moins qu'il n'ait eu de la chance et qu'il ait déjà péri. Son pauvre Perotto… elle souhaita presque que ce fut le cas pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir davantage.

\- Mon fils… est mort, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche, les yeux secs.

Elle n'avait plus aucune larme à verser.

\- Oh, non, non, Lucrezia, non, dit alors Vannozza avec un sourire. Il est au château Saint-Ange. J'ai pu le voir, mon dieu ma chérie, il est magnifique !

Lucrezia tourna brusquement la tête vers sa mère. Que venait-elle de dire ? Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Vannozza. « Non » ? « Magnifique » ? « Au château Saint-Ange » ? _Son fils est vivant ? _Lucrezia se releva alors brusquement, rejetant la couverture derrière elle et agrippa les bras de sa mère, sentant à la fois l'espoir, la colère et l'incrédulité la gagner :

\- Maman… Il est vivant ? Mon fils est vivant ?

_Comment est-ce possible, seigneur ?_

\- Mais, oui, ma chérie, hésita Vannozza, ne savant apparemment pas comment réagir face au comportement de sa fille. Elle posa les mains sur les siennes, mais Lucrezia continua d'agripper les poignets de sa mère et à la grimace de celle-ci, Lucrezia vit qu'elle lui faisait mal mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Enfin, Lucrezia, pourquoi croyais-tu qu'il soit mort ? Cesare l'a ramenée deux jours après… après ce qui s'est passé ici, avec ton amant. Il me l'a amené au début, puis il l'a repris le lendemain et la présenter comme son fils bâtard. Je peux te dire que ça cancane beaucoup, aujourd'hui… tous se demande d'où sort cet enfant. Mais il est vivant et il va bien, oui. Cesare l'a appelé Giovanni. Giovanni Borgia. Un beau nom, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il lui à donné un prénom… _Lucrezia sentit alors une colère froide l'envahir entièrement. Il l'avait puni ainsi, bien sur. Elle ignorait totalement par quel miracle son fils était encore en vie… et comment il pouvait être magnifique. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé et c'était une parti de la punition de Cesare pour son infidélité, elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute à ce moment précis que Pedro était soit mort soit en train de mourir sous la torture. Cesare avait l'enfant… que diable était-il arrivée à Giulia ? Comment Cesare l'avait-il retrouvé ? Toutes ces questions étaient en train de monter de plus en plus en elle, en même temps que la colère. Il avait donné un prénom à son fils, sans lui demander son avis. Il l'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance, la laissant dormir dans son état comateux dans ce maudit couvent de l'enfer pendant que tout son monde s'écroulait dehors. Lucrezia leva les yeux vers le plafond et les murs et elle se mit alors à les détester comme jamais. Pas question qu'elle n'y reste une seconde plus. Elle avait besoin de sortir. D'air pur. Mais surtout, elle avait besoin de réponses. Et elle savait exactement à qui elle devait s'adresser pour les obtenir. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas lui qui mènerait le jeu, ça non. Elle voulait son fils. Elle aurait son fils. Et elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivée à Pedro et Giulia.

Lucrezia se leva alors d'un bond mais sentit une violente douleur dans son bas ventre ainsi qu'un vertige la prendre. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. Tant pis. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, elle irait quand même. Prenant une grande inspiration, tachant d'oublier la douleur, elle se redressa et chercha des vêtements dans son armoire en ignorant sa mère qui s'était relevé en glapissant :

\- Lucrezia ! Que diable fais-tu ? Tu n'es pas encore remise de ton accouchement, nom de dieu ! Recouche-toi, voyons…

\- Il faut que tu me fasse sortir d'ici de la même manière que tu es entrée, déclara alors Lucrezia en sortant un pantalon d'hommes qu'elle gardait au fond de son armoire et qu'elle ne portait que très, très rarement, n'appréciant guère cela mais trouvant cela plus agréable pour de longues virés à cheval, ce qu'elle comptait faire à cet instant. Et il me faut ton cheval, aussi. Tu es bien venu à cheval, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rassure-moi, ma fille, tu n'est pas en train de songer sérieusement à monter à cheval et à galoper jusqu'au château alors que tu à accouché il y a cinq jours ? Gronda Vannozza.

\- Si. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, mère. Et tu vas m'aider.

Vannozza ne voulut rien entendre au début. Elle s'insurgea et lui ordonna à plusieurs reprises de retourner dans son lit et de cesser de dire des sottises, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui obéisse encore comme quand elle était enfant. Quoique, elle n'obéissait déjà pas à cette époque et elle le lui fit remarquer ainsi qu'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien l'intention de partir avec ou sans son aide, mais qu'elle allait avoir bien plus de mal sans elle. Lucrezia finit par la convaincre en utilisant la meilleure carte : que ferait-elle, elle, si elle avait cru l'un de ses enfants morts et qu'elle apprenait qu'il était en fait vivant et tout près d'elle ? Ne galoperait-elle pas contre vents et marées pour le retrouver ? Vannozza lui jeta un regard noir de reproches, mais se contenta de marmonner en la conduisant à la porte arrière qu'elle avait trouvée grâce à l'aide d'une gentille bonne soeur ayant eu de la compassion pour une mère éplorée.

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis… des mois. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par le soleil de la court mais lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaleur sur sa peau, elle n'eut qu'une envie : courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible et surtout ne jamais, jamais retournée dans ce couvent. Avec la chaleur qui faisait, les nonnes restait au frais et Vannozza et elle ne rencontrèrent personne en se dirigeant vers la porte à l'arrière du couvent. Chacun de ses pas lui faisait mal, mais elle ne se serait arrêtez de marcher pour rien au monde. Lorsqu'elles sortirent du couvent et qu'elle vit le champ s'étaler devant elle ainsi que le soleil l'inonder alors qu'il commençait à devenir orangé, ce qui indiquait que l'après midi était en fait plus proche du soir, elle eut un hoquet de joie et se retint d'aller se jeter dans l'herbe juste pour en savourer l'odeur et le grand espace. La liberté. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué.

\- Tu à conscience, j'espère, que Rome n'est jamais sûre pour l'un d'entre nous, même si ton frère à sécurisé les quartiers, n'est-ce pas ? Grinça Vannozza, plus que réticente à laisser sa fille partir, en la menant tout de même à la jument gris pommelée accroché derrière le couvent.

\- Qui me reconnaîtrait, habillé en homme et caché sous un chapeau ? Contra Lucrezia en montant difficilement sur le cheval, gémissant légèrement de douleur, bien qu'elle fut extrêmement vive.

\- Nom de Dieu, Lucrezia, tu n'est pas remise de ton accouchement, descends de ce cheval et retournons à l'intérieur, s'il te plait…

\- Si je remets un jour les pieds dans ce couvent, ce sera pour y mettre le feu, grogna Lucrezia en attrapant la bride du cheval avant de sourire à sa mère. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne le ferais pas si je m'en savais pas capable. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Cesare me doit des réponses.

\- Je doute qu'il te les donne, ma chérie, ton frère n'a jamais été du genre à obéir à qui que ce soit, dit Vannozza avec une moue sceptique.

\- Oh si, il me les donnera, grinça-t-elle. Merci, maman, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour lui serrer la main. Merci.

Vannozza lui sourit avec chaleur, une légère lueur amusée dans les yeux quand elle fit remarquer :

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer à pieds, je suppose. A moins que l'un des gardes qui sont sensé surveiller ce tas de pierre veuille bien me raccompagner… Lucrezia, s'il te plait, quand tu en aura fini avec ton frère, viens me voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée ces dernières années, ma chérie.

Sa voix était devenue quelque peu triste et Lucrezia sentit une pointe de culpabilité la saisir. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant mais elle se promit de revenir là-dessus et de présenter des excuses à sa mère. Et surtout, d'aller la voir plus souvent. Lucrezia acquiesça et murmura :

\- Je te le promets.

Sa mère lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de frapper l'arrière train du cheval, qui partit au galop vers la Via Appia, vers Rome. Lucrezia siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les bosses de la route sous le cheval et se maudit pendant un instant d'avoir pris cette décision folle mais seulement un instant. Elle avait souffert bien plus que cela ces derniers jours, elle tiendrait. Devant elle s'étalait la Via Appia qui menait droit à Rome, Rome qu'elle voyait d'ici, ainsi que l'imposant château Saint-Ange au loin, très au loin. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Rome pour s'y aventurer ainsi et trouver sa route. La ville était immense. Elle espérait que suivre le château Saint-Ange serait suffisant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le garde dans son champ de vision, surtout.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque sursaut, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et l'odeur des oliviers des champs la faisait sourire et se sentir si bien ! Elle avait presque oubliée cette sensation et elle en savoura chaque instant, chaque précieuse minute. Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Il fallait profiter du moment présent le plus possible. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle quitta enfin cette maudite Via Appia et se retrouva face à l'ancien Colisée et aux innombrables ruines de l'Antiquité romaine qui occupait cette partie de la ville. Lucrezia ralentit alors la cadence et soupira de plaisir. Elle voyait l'entrée de la vraie ville, enfin. Elle allait devoir la traverser entièrement pour gagner le château et elle savait qu'elle aurait du continuer si elle ne voulait pas arriver dans la nuit, le soleil étant en train de se coucher sur la ville mais la douleur lui vrillait toujours le bas ventre après cette longue chevauchée et elle avait besoin de repos. Sans compter qu'elle voulait savourer son entrée dans la ville. Elle regarda avec extase l'ancien Forum Romain et les Forums Impériaux, passant sous l'Arc de Titus et observant les anciens temples et ruines qu'elle aimait tant. Si elle se serait écoutée, elle aurait descendu de son cheval pour s'asseoir sur l'une de ses ruines et regarder le coucher de soleil tomber sur le Colisée, lui donnant cette belle lueur orangée. Mais, hélas, elle n'avait pas le temps. Alors, elle entra dans la ville.

Si elle avait vu de nombreux gens sur la route, ainsi que dans les ruines romaines, elle sourit grandement en entendant le brouhaha des rues qui commença à peine l'entrée de la ville et rit même en voyant le bon peuple de Rome marcher, parler, commercer, rire, se disputer, lire, vivre. Voilà ce qui lui avait manqué plus que tout, au couvent. La vie. La vie qu'elle retrouvait ici. Elle voyait également les murs de l'architecture de cette ville qu'elle aimait tant changer de couleur, allant du rose à l'orange, de l'orange à l'ocre, de l'ocre au marron foncé à cause du jeu du soleil sur la pierre et toute ces couleurs la fit rêver, elle qui venait de passer des mois enfermé dans une chambre obscure et triste. Rome était le plus bel endroit au monde. Seigneur, plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de cette ville.

Mais alors qu'elle avança dedans, tout en suivant toujours le château Saint-Ange qui par miracle, devenait de plus en plus gros alors qu'elle progressait, elle vit les fameuses patrouilles et renforcement de Cesare dans les rues. Plusieurs gardes y passait, armés jusqu'au dents dans des armures solides de couleurs rouges avec l'emblème des Borgia sur le dos, un taureau jaune. Il y en avait partout, à chaque coin de rues et elle vit sur plusieurs hautes tours de la ville flotter l'emblème Borgia. Malgré sa fureur contre Cesare et malgré ses questions, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Qui oserait dire, maintenant, que la ville n'était pas à eux ? Cela dit, cela ne changea rien au tourment qui continuait de faire rage en elle. Plus que jamais, au-delà de sa colère contre son frère, elle avait besoin de voir son fils. Est-ce que la déformation qu'elle avait vue sur cet enfant n'avait été que le produit de son imagination ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Giulia l'avait vu, les sages femmes aussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, seigneur ?

Et Pedro ? Vivait-il seulement encore ? La culpabilité et la souffrance lui serrèrent alors le cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais du l'aimer. Jamais du l'approcher d'une quelconque manière, jamais du céder à la tentation avec lui. Cela avait été bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et maintenant, il devait souffrir le martyre à cause d'elle… _Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, Perotto. Si je trouve le moyen de t'aider à fuir où d'abréger tes souffrances si tu es encore en vie, je le ferais, peu importe le prix à payer. Mais pardonne-moi._

Lucrezia arriva finalement alors que le soleil était tout bas dans le ciel dans la place riche en face du pont Saint-Ange. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les quartiers de ce coin là était tellement plus riches et plus propres que ceux qu'elle venait de traverser et encore plus jolis. Le château s'étalait devant ses yeux, imposant et immense. Enfin chez elle, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire heureux, bien que son cœur saignait toujours et que sa colère grondait encore. Elle fit avancer doucement sa monture sur le pont, voyant avec amusement des cardinaux y entrer et en sortir allégrement, et elle sut en voyant cela qu'elle était vraiment en train d'entrer au Vatican. Elle avança tranquillement sur le pont, prenant son temps et souriant en voyant les cardinaux parler vivement entre eux quand ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les bords du pont et qu'elle l'a vit. Et que la douleur qui transperça son cœur fut encore plus terrible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle arrêta brusquement sa monture, heurtant plusieurs cardinaux qui s'exclamèrent de fureur contre elle et finirent par murmurer en la reconnaissant mais elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre intention, ses yeux incapable de bouger du corps qui pendant le long du pont, pendue par une corde, se balançant au-dessus du Tibre tel une marionnette.

Giulia.

Sa Giulia. Sa gentille et courageuse et si fidèle Giulia. Pendue au-dessus du Tibre. Morte. Froide, sûrement. Vu les grosses mouches qu'elle arrivait à voir d'ici voler autour de son cadavre, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elle était là. Lucrezia serrait les rênes de son cheval à s'en couper la circulation du sang, figée sur place, incapable de bouger. Eh bien, cela répondait à une de ses questions, du moins le pensait-elle. Cesare avait retrouvé Giulia et le bébé. Elle n'avait pas coopérée, encore une fois, ne tenant pas compte de sa mise en garde. Et elle en avait payée le prix. Lucrezia n'aurait pas cru que la perdre serait aussi douloureux. Elle s'était tant habituée à sa présence, comme une ombre, toujours prête à l'aider… et elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que Giulia avait fait pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner ça, Cesare._

\- _Signora Lucrezia ? _S'exclama une voix masculine et Lucrezia baissa les yeux vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Mais que diable faites-vous là, toute seule ? Vous allez bien ?

Lucrezia reconnut l'homme immédiatement. Le cardinal Ascanio Sforza, cousin de son ancien mari Giovanni, et le principal instigateur de ce foutu mariage. Un homme bouffi aux petits yeux perçants et à l'intelligence farouche mais toujours très poli, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle doutait sincèrement qu'il s'intéresse réellement à son bien être après l'humiliation qu'elle avait infligée au nom des Sforza via son annulation de mariage avec Giovanni pour impuissance mais on ne pouvait ignorer la fille du pape où lui témoigner du mépris, et Ascanio Sforza avait conscience mieux que la plupart des cardinaux l'importance du jeu politique.

\- Je vais bien, Votre Eminence, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je ne crois pas pouvoir en dire autant de votre cousin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cardinal se pinça les lèvres, une lueur de haine passant dans ses yeux, bien qu'il gardait une expression amicale. Meilleur joueur que son cousin, assurément. Mais moins doué qu'un Borgia malgré tout. Que tous ces Sforza aille brûler en enfer. Elle n'avait pas la moindre seconde à accorder à un membre de cette famille pourrie de l'intérieur. Elle fit claquer donc les rênes de sa jument, la faisant avancée jusqu'à un garde, et laissant Ascanio Sforza en plan.

\- Vous, là, appela-t-elle sèchement et le garde tourna la tête vers elle, ne la reconnaissant pas, de toute évidence, un nouveau probablement. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Lucrezia Borgia, la fille du pape, et la soeur du commandant des armées papales, Cesare Borgia. Je t'ordonne de me conduire jusqu'à lui, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le garde parut sceptique mais préféra de toute évidence ne pas prendre le risque de fâcher éventuellement Rodrigo où Cesare si jamais il se trompait. Son hésitation exaspéra tout de même Lucrezia qui se promit intérieurement de se rappeler de son visage. On ne sait jamais. Il la conduisit rapidement à l'entrée du château Saint-Ange, où il confia le cheval à des palefreniers et alla la présenter aux nouveaux gardes qu'elle ne reconnut pas, en effet. Cesare avait changé tous les hommes, apparemment, remplaçant ceux fidèle à son père par des hommes lui étant fidèle à _lui_, sans aucun doute. Il y a quelques minutes, elle se serait senti immensément bien en entrant dans le château, escorter par les nouveaux gardes mais la vue du corps de Giulia avait réduit en poussière le peu de bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en redécouvrant Rome et la liberté et elle ne se sentait désormais plus qu'amère et blessée de l'intérieur.

Elle gravit les escaliers tel un fantôme, silencieuse et froide à côtés des gardes qui lui jetait des coups d'oeils intrigués, arrivant finalement jusqu'aux appartements de Cesare tout en haut du château et le garde frappa, hésitant et la voix froide de Cesare siffla d'un ton venimeux :

\- Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé…

\- Pardonnez-moi, _padrone, _mais votre… votre soeur est ici et exige de vous voir sur le champ, lança d'une voix hésitante et craintive le garde, jetant presque un regard de reproche à Lucrezia.

Un silence suivit cette annonce, silence durant lequel le garde eut véritablement peur pour sa vie, ce qui amusa quelque peu Lucrezia, n'ayant vraiment pas appréciée son regard. Finalement, Cesare finit par répondre au bout d'un moment :

\- Fais-la entrer et disparais.

Le garde obéit à l'ordre au pied de la lettre, ouvrant la porte et poussant littéralement Lucrezia à l'intérieur et fermant derrière elle sans se montrer. Lucrezia observa la pièce et découvrit un immense bureau, qui reliait à une chambre où le lit était bien plus grand que celui que Cesare avait à la chancellerie. Elle put voir des armes et des armures soigneusement rangée un peu partout, et Cesare était assis derrière son bureau, griffonnant quelque chose sur du papier, le crissement de sa plume étant le seul bruit qui résonnait dans sa pièce. Il ne la regarda absolument pas, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Lucrezia. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne ressentit pas la moindre crainte en le voyant ni même la moindre prudence. Il l'ignorait et cela la rendait folle de rage. Alors, elle s'avança lentement, arrivant jusqu'à être collé à son bureau où elle promena ses doigts jusqu'à trouver l'encrier plein près de la lettre, qu'elle renversa d'un geste sec de la main, et l'encre se versa sur la belle lettre de Cesare, la gâchant totalement. Maigre vengeance, très maigre. Mais Lucrezia en ressentit un plaisir délicieux.

Il fixa la lettre quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers elle et elle fut surprise de n'y trouver aucune colère, au contraire d'elle. Toujours cette noirceur où elle n'arrivait à ne rien lire. Il était complètement fermé à elle, ne laissant aucune émotions transparaître, peut-être même sa rage. Qu'il le soit, en colère. A cet instant, elle ne craignait pas de l'affronter. Cesare lâcha sa plume et croisa les mains sur la table, la regardant d'un air songeur puis un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

\- Je vois que tu t'es échappé de ton couvent. Ainsi donc, tu à… _exigée _de me voir. Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se retenant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se mettre à hurler. Il se moquait d'elle, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle sentit son corps se mettre légèrement à trembler, mais elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et surtout ne pas commencer à flancher face à son regard de fer.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ricana-t-elle, sentant sa voix devenir partir dans des tons hystériques qui ne lui plut pas. Elle aurait voulu paraître de glace, comme lui l'était. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je veux des réponses à mes questions, Cesare !

\- Des réponses, répéta-t-il, l'air presque amusé. Je te les donnerais bien volontiers mais je n'ai entendu aucune question, ma chère soeur.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée par son sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'air de trouver toute cette situation sincèrement comique, ce qui ne correspondait à l'état où elle l'avait vu la dernière fois… ce qui ne lui correspondait tout simplement pas, à lui. Mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle commença à remarquer deux où trois petites choses qui lui indiquèrent que cette façade moqueuse n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait justement dans le but de la déstabiliser. Il souriait, mais ses dents étaient tellement serrées qu'il devait en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Ses mains jointes était davantage deux poings pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme pour éviter de frapper quelque chose. Et il avait ce petit tic au-dessus des sourcils, une veine qui tremblait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il était fou de rage. Totalement caché derrière un mur de verre qui n'attendait qu'une chose : se briser. Elle sut alors qu'il ne fallait pas être stupide et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop le provoquer. Au risque de le regretter encore plus.

\- Comment a-tu su ? Commença-t-elle doucement, quelque peu hésitante. Comment a-tu su pour Pedro et moi ?

Cesare éclata d'un grand rire noir et s'appuya en arrière, croisant les jambes devant lui, l'air cette fois-ci vraiment amusé par sa question et il secoua la tête d'incrédulité en répondant :

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher ? Alors que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles dans chaque recoin de cette ville ? Plusieurs sœurs du couvent travaillent pour moi. Tu à bien mener ta barque, Lucrezia, mais pas suffisamment bien pour me tromper, moi.

\- Tu le savais déjà quand tu es venu me voir ? Continua-t-elle en assimilant difficilement ses réponses.

\- Pas encore, je l'admets, mais j'avais un doute. Tout en toi criait le mensonge et la trahison, si on te regardait bien.

_La trahison. _Sale hypocrite. Que devrait-elle dire, elle, de toutes les putains qu'il ramenait dans son lit et qu'il avait engrossées ? En dehors du petit Girolamo, combien de bâtards avait-il eu ? Elle ne saurait le dire et ne s'en était jamais formalisée, bien qu'elle y pensait souvent avec douleur et amertume. Mais après tout, son statut de fille du pape et tout simplement de femme la mettraient toujours un quart en dessous de lui par rapport à cela, tout aussi injuste que ce soit.

\- Et où est Pedro, maintenant ? Que lui a-tu fais ?

Cesare ne répondit pas immédiatement mais elle vit une fureur apparaître dans ses yeux, un feu qui embrasa ses prunelles bleues et qui firent douter Lucrezia pendant une seconde du bienfait de sa visite. Cette fureur, elle l'avait déjà vu par le passé. Elle en avait surtout vu les effets quand Cesare ne la contrôlait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il arrive à se dominer, avec elle… avec celle qu'il disait être sa princesse. Sa reine. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent, comme pour lui laisser l'occasion de fuir… afin de mieux se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer. Un prédateur intimidant sa proie, voilà ce qu'il rappelait à cet instant précis.

\- Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas, petite soeur ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ce _bastardo _de paysan, hein ? Tu te soucies que je lui aie fait du mal…

\- C'est le cas, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante, à l'image que son pauvre Perotto avait du subir entre les mains cruels de son frère…

\- C'était mon intention, oui, grinça-t-il. Je l'avais emprisonné pour cela, le jour où je suis venu au couvent. J'avais l'intention de l'interroger et de le torturer. Tu peux me croire sur paroles, ma soeur, quoi qu'il lui soit arriver, cela vaut mieux pour lui, sa mort à été bien plus rapide que si c'était moi qui le lui avait infligée.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, à nouveau perdu, bien que l'annonce officielle que Pedro était mort lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la tête, et elle en sentit les échos de douleur à l'intérieur de son crâne. Mort. Aussi mort que sa pauvre Giulia. Tous les deux morts à cause d'elle. Les images de ses longues nuits avec Perotto lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Eux deux sous le pommier, riants, totalement insouciants, elle se moquant des risques qu'ils prenait alors qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir haletante, mais tacha de se contrôler tant que Cesare le pouvait aussi. Elle devait en savoir plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas… tu ne l'a pas tué ?

\- Non, hélas, ricana Cesare, amer. Il a réussi à s'échapper des prisons du château et à tuer plusieurs gardes, allez savoir comment. Notre père a envoyé des hommes à sa poursuite mais ont mis deux jours à le retrouver. Il était à Agnadello, un petit village pas loin de Florence. Son cadavre, plus précisément, juste vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, il avait apparemment dépouillé de tout ce qu'il avait. Tout sauf son ton fils.

Elle sursauta, prise au dépourvu. Pedro avait donc récupéré leur fils. Comment, seigneur ? Etait-ce combiné entre Giulia et lui à son insu ? Elle s'en moquait éperdument mais fut heureuse de savoir que son fils ait pu passer quelques temps avec son père. Sans s'avoir pourquoi, elle avait désormais la conviction que Pedro était le vrai père de son bébé. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu devant Cesare, au risque de briser le maigre espoir qu'elle avait qu'il puisse considéré la chance qu'il puisse être son fils a lui. Il l'avait reconnu comme tel en public. C'était un bon signe pour son enfant, mais elle resterait prudente pour lui. Elle ne put cependant avoir du mal à croire au récit que venait de lui faire Cesare. Perotto aurait tué par quoi, des voleurs ? Des bandits ? Lui qui avait assassiné une lourde poignée des meilleurs gardes d'Italie se serait laissé vaincre par de petits voleurs ? Elle fronça les sourcils et acquis alors la certitude qu'il lui mentait. C'est lui qui l'avait tué. Il avait tué son pauvre Perotto. Alors, la colère qu'elle avait réussi à dominer jusque ici remonta d'un coup et elle s'approcha alors de son frère, le poussant de ses deux bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en criant :

\- Tu mens ! C'est toi qui l'a tué, ais au moins le courage de le reconnaître ! A moins qu'au final, tu ne sois aussi lâche que notre _cazzo _de frère…

La gifle vola si vite qu'elle ne la vit pas venir et elle fut si forte que Lucrezia tomba sur le sol, tremblante et sous le choc. Elle aurait du s'y attendre, cela dit. Il n'avait jamais caché qui il était. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, la main sur la joue, et elle vit qu'il prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas l'étrangler, certainement. Sa fureur le consumait de toute parts, il ne cherchait plus à le cacher de quelques manières que ce soit.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bouts, Lucrezia, gronda-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage. Tu a déjà bien trop mis ma patience à rude épreuve, ces derniers jours. Crois ce que tu veux au sujet de ton amant, je m'en moque, mais je te le répète une dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais Dieu, que j'aurais aimé le faire, Lucrezia, le faire devant toi pour que te rappeler à qui tu appartiens car contrairement à ce que tu as dit, tu l'as clairement oublié. J'aimerais bien connaître l'assassin de ce _pezzo di merda _pour le récompenser de son geste. Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai épargné ton fils, car il y a une maigre chance qu'il soit de moi et que malgré son autre potentiel géniteur pathétique, il reste à moitié un Borgia et nous aurons besoin que notre famille s'agrandisse. Maintenant, sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir devant moi. Et surtout ne m'oblige pas à te sortir moi-même.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, s'attendant à ce qu'elle obéisse et l'ignorant alors totalement. Lucrezia se redressa, sentant des sanglots vide de larmes la saisirent mais elle tacha de les contrôler malgré les violents tremblements qui prirent possession d'elle. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle obéisse et quitte la pièce. Il n'était pas en état de la supporter, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais elle avait une dernière question et elle ne partirait pas sans qu'il y ait répondu, qu'importe ce qu'elle devrait en subir comme conséquences.

\- Et ma servante ? Giulia ? Tu étais obligée de la tuer ?

Cesare leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire cruel au visage et murmura :

\- Non. Mais cela m'a fait plaisir.

Cette dernière phrase la poussa à tourner brusquement les talons et à courir vers la porte, sortant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, cherchant à tout prix à rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui avait accordé à son arrivée, cette chambre dont elle n'avait pu profiter, cette chambre où elle avait vu Giulia pour la première fois. Elle haletait, manquant d'air mais ne parvint toujours pas à pleurer. Les gardes la regardèrent passer d'un air surpris mais elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre intention, trouvant enfin sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement et dont elle claqua la porte derrière elle avant d'en tirer le loquet et d'aller se jeter sur son lit, son immense lit dans cette immense pièce, si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu au couvent. Une chambre digne d'une Borgia. Etrangement, elle trouva un certain réconfort à se retrouver dans cette pièce et à sentir le lit moelleux sous elle tandis qu'elle put observer les dernières lueurs du jour se coucher sur Rome par l'immense fenêtre en face d'elle. C'est peut-être cette étrange douceur qui fit enfin venir ses dernières larmes, qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi à pleurer silencieusement, ni même pour qui elle pleurait. Pour Perotto ? Cesare l'avait tué. Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit en boucle mais plus elle se le répétait, plus elle commença à la trouver étrange. Il n'y avait pas de logique à ce que Cesare mente à ce sujet alors qu'il revendiquait avec plaisir la mort de Giulia. Peut-être disait-il la vérité, après tout. Cesare était bien des choses, mais il n'était pas un menteur. Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'imaginer que Dieu ait pu être aussi cruel pour accorder une telle malchance à son si bon Perotto alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fuir avec leur fils. Tout en se demandant toujours comment leur enfant avait-il pu être sauvé de ce qu'il avait. Elle n'avait pas demandé à son frère car elle avait acquis la conviction qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle à son sujet, Cesare ne l'aurait jamais reconnu comme son enfant si il avait eu connaissance de cette malformation et l'aurait jeter dans le Tibre, elle en était certaine, et l'enfant serait mort depuis longtemps, de toute manière. Comment avait-il pu survivre à cela ? Comment avait-il guéri ? Perotto où Giulia connaissait-il un chirurgien très doué ? Où un sorcier, qui sait ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais pour cela au moins, elle en remerciait le seigneur, qui s'était montré quelque peu miséricordieux envers elle durant ce chaos de douleur où elle avait tant perdu.

La nuit tomba totalement et sa chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité, juste éclaircit par la lune et les étoiles qu'elle put admirer par la fenêtre. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se sentait sale, fatiguée, avait mal dans tout le corps et elle était surtout très lasse. Lasse de tout. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'en vouloir à son frère pour la gifle. Elle n'avait plus la force de grand-chose, à vraie dire. Quelqu'un frappa alors derrière la porte et elle leva la tête, intriguée.

\- _Madonna ? _Votre frère m'envoie. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir, _madonna_ ?

C'était une voix féminine, douce, quelque peu âgée. Lucrezia hésita quelques secondes à répondre, tentée de laisser en plan cette vieille pie et son maudit frère. Dieu, il ne mériterait que cela. Mais elle se sentait vidée. Sans la moindre envie de faire du mal où de jouer à la peste où de se venger. Elle n'avait envie de… rien. Elle n'avait même pas faim ni soif, alors qu'elle aurait du être affamée et assoiffée. Elle se leva d'un pas mou et ouvrit donc le loquet avant de tourner les talons pour revenir vers son lit quand la femme entra et qu'un bruit l'interpella. Un gazouillis de bébé.

\- _Madonna Lucrezia ? _Votre frère m'a dit de vous amener votre neveu Giovanni ainsi que cette lettre…

Lucrezia se retourna d'un coup, le cœur battant et elle vit alors son fils dans les bras de cette femme. Toujours aussi petit, mais bougeant joyeusement les bras et les pieds, les yeux grands ouverts devant lui, habillé d'un léger vêtement en soie rouge. Sans même réfléchir où continuer à écouter la vieille femme qui parlait encore, Lucrezia courut jusqu'à elle et lui arracha littéralement le bébé des bras, la faisant s'injurier, ce que Lucrezia coupa en lançant froidement :

\- Laisse la lettre et sors d'ici. Et fais moi préparez un bain.

Elle sentit bien le regard lourd de colère de la dame contre mais celle-ci ne se risqua pas à protester et alla poser la lettre sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce en soupirant lourdement mais Lucrezia la remarqua à peine, sentant tout son être se réanimé lorsque la chaleur de son enfant fut contre elle. Le petit Giovanni la regarda de ce même regard curieux qu'il avait eu à la naissance mais sa respiration était bien plus forte et Lucrezia poussa alors le tissu du vêtement du bébé afin de voir sa poitrine et même si elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler de bonheur en le constatant. Totalement lisse. Une peau de bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec un cœur qui battait sous la peau comme elle pouvait le sentir à cet instant.

Un dernier sanglot la prit mais c'était un sanglot de bonheur cette fois. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait s'autoriser à verser des larmes avant très, très longtemps. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, serrant son fils contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans sa petite poitrine chaude et parfaitement saine. Peu importe qui était son père. Peu importe même son prénom. L'essentiel était qu'il allait bien, parfaitement bien, et elle se moquait aussi de savoir comment ce miracle avait-il pu se produire, elle s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il pourrait vivre, vivre aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait du.

_Giovanni. Mon petit Giovanni. _Elle aurait du pester contre son nom qu'elle n'avait pu choisir mais au final, elle s'en moquait réellement, bien trop heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle. Elle releva la tête pour prendre la lettre de son frère, qu'elle ouvrit doucement et lut rapidement :

_Profite de ton fils. Il ne pourra pas savoir, pour l'instant, que tu es sa mère, cela serait trop dangereux si il venait à parler, mais tu pourras le voir autant de fois que tu le souhaites tant que tu ne lui dis pas qui tu es vraiment pour lui. Tu comprendras, je le sais. C'est moi qui me chargerais de son éducation. Je peux te faire la promesse qu'il aura tout ce qu'un Borgia mérite. _

_Repose-toi et remets-toi. Je te verrais bientôt._

_Cesare._

Elle comprenait parfaitement. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'en souffrit pas. Mais il avait raison sur ce point. Un enfant pouvait si vite parler si il croyait que quelque chose était normal et naturel pour lui. Il mettrait de longues années avant de comprendre le fait qu'elle soit mère d'un bâtard était préjudiciable pour leur famille. Et il fallait absolument que le monde croit que Giovanni était le fils de Cesare et non le sien, et pour cela, le petit lui-même ne pourrait savoir qui était sa mère au risque de trop parler et de changer de simples soupçons en fait avéré par la bouche même de l'enfant. Pour l'instant, cela irait, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Ce serait bien plus douloureux dans quelques années, quand il l'appellerait « ma tante ». Mais elle devrait tenir. Tenir et se réconforter en se disant que le jour où il serait suffisamment grand pour comprendre, elle lui dirait toute la vérité.

C'était un geste de paix. Elle s'en rendait bien compte. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde que Cesare culpabilise d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Mais quelque part, il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le savait, dans le fond. Il aimait parler de ses projets, de ses rêves et il y a peu de gens avec lequel il pouvait le faire hormis elle. Personne, en réalité. Personne qui lui accordait l'attention et l'approbation qu'elle, elle lui donnait. Il lui avait fait parvenir son fils dans un geste qu'il espérait sûrement que cela calmerait sa colère contre lui. Lucrezia regarda l'écriture élégante de son frère en tenant le petit Giovanni contre lui et se demanda ce qui avait motivé son choix de ce prénom, le temps d'un instant mais elle supposait que c'était leur frère Juan, Giovanni étant la version italienne du prénom Juan. Un choix fait par ironie, sans doute. Un Borgia est mort, le nouveau porterait son nom. Elle ne savait que penser de tout cela, désormais. C'était peut-être trop tôt. Trop à vif. La seule chose qui hantait son esprit actuellement était les corps de Giulia et Pedro, le premier bien clair dans son esprit après ce qu'elle avait vu sur le pont et elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le second.

Elle jeta la lettre sur le sol et s'allongea en plaçant son fils à côté d'elle, l'observant en attendant son bain. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas penser à Cesare ni même à Pedro où à Giulia, à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en l'espace de quelques jours et tout ce qu'elle avait souffert. Elle voulait admirer la seule chose positive qui était sorti de tout cela. Son petit Giovanni.

* * *

_Août 1498._

_2 semaines plus tard._

Ce fut un murmure qui la réveilla. A peine le son d'un souffle. Celui d'un drap rejeté en arrière. Lucrezia n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Depuis son arrivée au château, elle prenait soin de garder sa porte close chaque nuit, une habitude qu'elle gardait du couvent. Et il n'y avait que deux autres personnes, dans ce château, à posséder les clefs de sa chambre, puisqu'ils possédaient les clefs de chaque pièce du château. Et seul l'une d'entre elles se glisserait ainsi dans son lit, la nuit.

Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et rester endormie. C'était la seule réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir, dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas venu la voir ainsi depuis deux semaines. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'aux dîners et à cette désagréable conversation où son père lui avait hurlé qu'elle s'était comportée comme une catin, et qu'elle avait pris le risque de mettre en danger toute leur famille en se compromettant au moment où il avait besoin qu'elle paraisse chaste et pure aux yeux du monde. C'est à peine si elle avait écouté Rodrigo. C'était le lendemain de son retour qu'il avait exigé de la voir, et elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils.

Une main chaude passa sur sa hanche, la caressant de haut en bas, lentement. Le geste se voulait tendre. Mais il avait une dureté qu'elle reconnaissait avec facilité. Même quand Cesare essayait d'être tendre, il avait toujours ce quelque chose de brutal en lui. Les gestes d'un homme qui était habitué à conquérir, même le corps des femmes. Surtout le corps des femmes, était-elle tentée de dire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée ainsi… presque une année entière.

Elle aurait voulu que ce geste la dégoûte. Elle aurait voulu se rappeler, à cet instant, de la tendresse de Pedro, du sourire de Giulia. Elle aurait voulu se rappeler sa colère contre lui qu'elle s'était jurée sans même s'en rendre compte de garder à jamais. Mais il suffisait toujours d'une caresse de sa part pour briser tout ce qu'elle prenait pour acquis. Ce toucher déclencha un feu en elle qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Un feu qui embrassa chaque partie de son corps. Un feu qu'elle ne voulait pas aimer à ce point mais dont elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La chaleur de son corps vint se presser contre le sien et elle sentit une barbe dure effleurer sa joue, ainsi que ce même souffle chaud qui la fit frissonner, comme à chaque fois. La main s'aventura sur son ventre, puis remonta doucement, s'amusant avec les fils de sa robe de chambre, les délaçant un par un, lentement, jusqu'à la main chaude se glisse à l'intérieur et saisisse un de ses seins, le caressant doucement, doucement et durement, lui provoquant un gémissement involontaire.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours, petite soeur ? Chuchota sa voix rauque à son oreille, basse, tentatrice.

Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimé lui en vouloir encore… mais plus les jours passaient, plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus sa colère diminuait au profit du manque. Il lui manquait. Elle se sentait seule. Encore. Dans un univers bien plus ouvert qu'avant avec tellement plus de possibilités, mais seule quand même. Son enfant ne remplaçait pas le vide que laissait son frère en elle. Où même le vide que Perotto avait laissée. Mais surtout celui de Cesare. Chaque jour, elle commencer à se demander ce que son frère faisait de ses journées au lieu de les passer à le maudire. Il n'était presque jamais au château, ça elle le savait. Tout les matins, elle le voyait sortir très tôt, aux premières lueurs pour aller quelque part dans la ville, voir les garnisons de l'armée qui s'étendait dans la partie campagnarde de Rome, s'assurer que ses quartiers restait sous contrôle où simplement se balader dans cette ville qu'il aimait, cela elle savait. Elle se rappellerait toujours comment il parlait de Rome dans leur toute première jeunesse. Avec passion. C'était sa ville. Et tout ce qui était dedans lui appartenait aussi. Y comprit elle.

Bien sur, le pouvoir revenait d'abord à Rodrigo. Mais il était tellement occupé dans les affaires de son Ordre des Templiers, tellement occupée à chercher ses artefacts qu'il ne se souciait guère de Rome, laissant à son fils le soin de l'armée et de la gérance de la ville. Le peuple de Rome savait très bien à qui il devait rendre des comptes et ce n'était pas au pape. Mais à son tyran de fils, comme ils l'appelaient. Elle aurait voulu l'accompagner dans ses escapades. Goûter à nouveau à cette liberté qu'elle avait savourée en quittant le couvent pour rentrer chez elle. Mais cette fois-ci, avec lui. Le seul qui pouvait totalement la comprendre à ce sujet. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître Rome aussi bien que Cesare. Etre ce qu'il lui avait toujours promis qu'elle serait, maintenant qu'il en avait en partie la possibilité. Sa princesse. Sa reine.

Elle était lasse de faire semblant d'être en colère, lasse d'être seule. Elle n'oublierait jamais le visage de Pedro. Pas plus que celui de Giulia. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter éternellement contre elle-même. Même pour eux. Et tout ce que son corps et son cœur lui hurlaient, c'était de lui céder à nouveau, corps et âme. Comme autrefois. Pourquoi lutter quand tout en soi appelait cela à grands cris ? Le réclamait comme un besoin intarissable ?

Lucrezia ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête, afin que ses yeux rencontre ceux de son frère, qui était cette fois-ci teintée de désir. Il avait envie d'elle. Cela aussi lui avait manqué à lui aussi, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait en dire. Elle le regarda quelques minutes et se dit qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de regarder son visage. Une peau si blanche avec des cheveux si bruns et des yeux si bleus. Tout n'était que contraste fort chez lui. C'est ce qui faisait de lui une œuvre d'art.

Alors, elle leva les mains afin de saisir les cheveux de son frère, passant les doigts dedans comme elle adorait le faire autrefois et elle savoura le contact de cette douceur entre ses doigts. Elle n'eut pas de mots à dire. Il suffisait qu'il voie ce qu'elle voulait dans son regard. Pas besoin de parler. Les lèvres de Cesare prirent alors possession des siennes, la bouche affamé, aussi affamée d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui. Rapidement, il prit le contrôle de la situation, comme il aimait le faire, comme elle aimait qu'il le fasse, prenant ses poignets et les ramenant au-dessus du lit tandis qu'il conquérait son corps, une fois encore. Il murmurait à son oreille des mots qui la faisait gémir. « Tu m'appartiens, Lucrezia. Tu l'as oubliée. Mais je m'efforcerais de te le rappeler tous les jours, désormais. » Chacun de ses mots la pénétrait aussi profondément que lui. C'était une conquête qu'il pourrait répéter à l'infini, même si cette terre lui appartenait déjà, elle ne s'en plaindrait jamais. Oubliant complètement le ressenti qu'elle avait contre lui, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, sans la moindre retenue et eut la sensation, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, d'être enfin et totalement elle-même. A nouveau complète. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec rage, avec passion, presque avec désespoir. Un désespoir heureux, cela dit. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

_Pardonne moi, Perotto. Mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que je suis. Et je suis à lui. J'ai toujours été à lui. Et je le serais jusqu'à ma mort, quoi qu'il ait pu faire et quoi qu'il fera encore à l'avenir. Je serais toujours sienne._

* * *

**Et voilààà :D donc petites notes car je pense qu'elles sont nécessaires : Si vous connaissez Assassin's Creed sur le bout des doigts, vous savez ce qui est arrivée à Pedro et au petit Giovanni quand à sa malformation et à sa survie et à la mort de Pedro. Mais même ceux qui ont joués on pu passer à côté de cette partie de l'histoire car elle figure uniquement dans "Assassin's Creed : Project Legacy", et je crois qu'aujourd'hui on peut juste lire ces brefs récits sur le Wikipédia d'AC, comme je l'ai fait pour connaître l'histoire Pedro et de Giovanni. Et comme je sais que j'ai des lecteurs qui ne joue pas du tout à AC, je dois des explications concernant ce point.**

**Cela dit, tout vous dire maintenant sur cette partie de l'histoire viendrait à spoiler une révélation au sujet de Pedro (sur lequel j'ai laisser des petits indices) que j'aimerais garder pour un chapitre bien précis qui doit arriver plus tard. Donc, pour l'instant, vous allez rester autant dans l'ignorance que Lucrezia (mais estimez-vous heureux, je finirais par tout vous dire, Lucrezia elle ne saura jamais comment son fils à pu être guéri) mais je vous promets de tout dévoiler une fois que la révélation sur Pedro sera faite, je mettrais une note semblable à celle expliquant tout sur cet événement mystérieux. **

**Donc oui je n'ai pas inventée cette partie de l'histoire, bien que l'idée de la malformation exact vient de moi, n'étant pas précisé dans le résumé du Wiki (j'espère que ce genre de malformation est possible mais il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parler donc...), et on ignore tout de l'implication de Cesare dans cette partie de l'histoire, pas plus que les réactions de Lucrezia où ce qui est arrivée à Giulia (choix de ma part sa mort, pour coïncider avec la mort de Pentisilea, servante au service de Lucrezia à la même période dans les vrais faits historiques, on voit bien que dans AC, Giulia remplace Pentisilea, il me semblait donc logique de lui donner le même destin). J'ai donc construit tout ce chapitre en me basant sur trois où quatre phrases d'un résumé de l'histoire et j'espère que ce sera un résultat plaisant :)**

**Donc, promis, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions mais plus tard ;D sur ce je vous à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 ! ;)**


	6. Chap 6 - Tra le mura del Vaticano

**Bonjour, les amis ! :D**

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas postée de nouveau chapitre sur cette histoire. Absolument pas par manque d'inspiration, c'est juste parfois compliqué d'écrire plusieurs histoires à la fois, on avance comme on peu.**

**Mais pour compenser un peu, ce chapitre 6 fait le double de la taille d'un chapitre habituel, appelez ça un Big Chapitre (Marine, mon amie, tu es là ? Tu comprendra la référence XD).**

**Pour les puristes Borgia qui suivent ma fic : toute les dates et tout les événements ne sont pas exacts, je m'adapte au jeu en essayant de rester le plus possible fidèle aux vrais faits historiques sur les Borgia et sur la Renaissance.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Si oui, une petite review pour m'encourager ? :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

_Janvier 1499._

_5 mois plus tard._

C'était comme assister à un spectacle de la Rome antique.

Lucrezia pencha la tête sur le côté, fascinée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Silencieuse, hypnotisée. Un cracheur de feu exécuta son numéro avec grâce, la flamme jaillissant de sa bouche juste au-dessus du ventre nue d'une danseuse, qui se releva en tournoyant autour de lui, laissant promener ses mains sur les épaules musclée tout aussi nus du jeune homme, y laissant des traces dorées, avant de se pencher et de passer sa langue sur son cou de manière sensuelle, puis la danseuse se releva en riant, et retourna tournoyer avec ses compagnes.

Une fontaine avait été construite spécialement pour l'occasion et trônait magnifiquement au milieu de la cour intérieure du palais du cardinal Casaroli, son hôte de la soirée. La fontaine était immense, illuminée par des centaines de bougies et donnait à l'eau un reflet doré magnifique, à moins que ce ne soit les tenues de la vingtaine de danseuses qui effleurait du doigt les reflets en question, jetant de l'eau sur les joueurs de luth et les cracheurs de feu qui se mêlait à elle.

Etait-ce une véritable représentation d'Adam et Eve et du Jardin d'Eden où bien des Bacchanales ? Lucrezia n'était plus sûre de rien, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette vision la captivait. Toute cette petite danse devait représenter la tentation d'Eve pour Adam, Eve étant représenté par toutes ces adorables danseuses au ventre plat et aux longs cheveux tantôt brun et chaud, tantôt blonds et lumineux, toute à peine revêtue d'une sorte de voile dorée totalement transparent qui dévoilait leurs corps nus à qui voulait bien les observer, et Adam était incarné dans les innocents joueur de luth, eux entièrement dévêtus, leurs parties génitales n'étant recouvert que d'un léger pagne qui rappelait les tenues de certains esclaves de l'ancienne Rome.

Quand aux cracheurs de feus, ils n'étaient pas plus habillés, à l'exception de masques de serpents qui couvrait leurs visages, car ils étaient le serpent tentateur, cherchant à s'enrôler autour de toute ces charmantes Eve. Le cardinal Casaroli, assis à ses côtés sur l'estrade qui dominait la cour, applaudissait à deux mains et observait le spectacle d'un œil glouton. Désormais, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait attendu pour que tout ses invités quitte son palais avant de lancer son petit spectacle, mais elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait se vexer où se réjouir qu'elle fut la seule dont il désirait la présence.

Un des cracheurs de feu attrapa une Eve et son bras s'enroula autour d'elle telle la queue d'un serpent, et son masque se perdit dans la gorge de la jeune fille, la faisait fermer les yeux, et tous pu voir qu'elle aurait aimée rester encore un peu dans les bras musclées du jeune homme, mais la danse continuait, et elle fut contrainte de le lâcher. Lucrezia observa chacun des jeunes garçons aussi, observant leurs corps jeunes, musclées, huilés, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffé de chaleur l'envahir tout en inspirant profondément. C'était une vision enchanteresse. Elle s'imagina, le temps d'un instant, à la place de ses jeunes femmes, pourchassé par ces serpents tentateurs et elle sut qu'en ce qui la concernait, l'ennuyeux Adam avec son luth ne l'aurait pas intéressée le moins du monde.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle imagina cette scène, c'était un masque de taureau que portait son chasseur, et non celui d'un serpent. Son poursuiveur avait alors des cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que la nuit, avec de légers reflets bruns qui ne se voyaient qu'à la lumière des bougies et ses yeux refléteraient les flammes tel l'Enfer apparaissant en face d'elle. Un Enfer auquel elle n'aurait pu résister. A quoi bon vouloir du Paradis quand l'Enfer avait ce visage si parfait, ce goût si tentateur ?

Peut-être aurait-elle du être choqué ? Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Au contraire. Tout ces corps parsemés d'or, tous se moquait bien de ce qu'on pensait d'eux, ils était aussi nus qu'à leur naissance N'était-ce pas ainsi que Dieu les avait crée et voulu ? Sans la moindre parure, sans le moindre vêtement. Le tissu à été créer par l'homme pour cacher quelque chose que peut-être Dieu ne voulait pas cacher. Sinon, il aurait habillé Adam et Eve dans le Jardin d'Eden. Peut-être était cela, être proche de Dieu. Ne pas ressentir de honte.

Si c'était le cas, Cesare et elle aurait leur place au Paradis. Car il n'y avait aucune honte entre eux. Alors qu'ils aurait du. Oh oui, ils auraient du. Mais il n'en était rien.

\- Ma petite fête vous plait, _signora Lucrezia ? _

La voix agaçante de Casaroli tira Lucrezia de sa rêverie, et l'arracha à la contemplation du spectacle pour la ramener dans la réalité. Elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là. Ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait presque réussie à ne pas y penser, ces dernières heures, alors qu'elle dînait allégrement avec les autres invités du cardinal. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la répugnance qu'elle ressentait, ni même de la peur. C'était de l'excitation. Une excitation qu'elle n'aurait pas cru ressentir.

« - Tu es une Borgia, petite soeur » avait sourit diaboliquement Cesare quand elle lui avait confiée ce qu'elle ressentait avant de partir pour la réception du cardinal. « Tu à ça dans le sang. Tu ne nous décevras pas. » Il lui avait alors baiser la main, insistant sur la bague incrusté d'un énorme rubis qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël, et qui serait son arme, ce soir. Son regard était confiant, tout en ayant ce quelque chose que partageait le pape leur père, qui se tenait derrière eux, fixant Lucrezia avec ce regard, un sourire encourageant figé aux lèvres.

Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il en était. Elle ne devait pas les décevoir. C'était une épreuve, ce soir. La première fois qu'elle allait devoir se servir de ses talents dont elle n'avait fait que s'entraîner, jusque ici. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle doutait que Cesare la chasse de Rome si elle n'arrivait pas au bout, mais leur père ? A quoi bon resterait-elle ici si elle ne leur était d'aucune utilité ? Et même si Cesare ne voudrait peut-être pas la chasser, elle ne supporterait pas la déception qu'elle lirait dans son regard. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir, malgré la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur quand elle repensait encore à Pedro et à Giulia, elle voulait être digne de lui. Elle voulait être digne du nom des Borgia. Alors, elle réussirait.

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela quand vous parliez de reconstituez le péchée d'Eve, Votre Eminence, sourit Lucrezia de la façon la plus charmante qui soit, jetant une œillade au cardinal tout en saisissant gracieusement son verre de vin rouge dont elle but une gorgée.

Casaroli éclata de rire et hocha la tête, jetant un regard glouton sur ses danseuses tandis qu'elle-même observait l'homme habillé du velours rouge qui allait avec son statut mais qui détonnait dans ce bal digne de l'Empire Romain.

Cardinal Raffaele Casaroli, vaguement parenté à la famille Orsini, un vieil homme gras et amateur de vins et de femmes, s'en cachant à peine. Et aussi considérablement riche. Ce qui était à la fois un avantage et un problème, comme se plaisait à lui répéter son père. Comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour savoir cela ! Comme si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui se tramait véritablement dans les pensées des hommes de sa famille. Ils ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle n'était plus l'enfant ignorante qu'elle avait été. On apprenait vite, au Vatican.

Ce vieux Casaroli devenait chaque jour davantage un problème qu'un avantage. Un problème dans le sens où son or restait bien caché chez lui et ne se trouvait pas encore dans les coffres du pape. Et c'était la raison de la présence de Lucrezia Borgia dans son palais, ce soir, même si il ne se doutait de rien.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son dos, où l'ombre de Micheletto se dessinait dans l'obscurité, avant de revenir à la table et de grimacer. Elle détestait Micheletto. Elle l'avait détesté dès les premiers instants où elle l'avait vu, et les derniers mois passés à Rome n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son dégoût. Lorsque Cesare lui avait dit que Micheletto l'accompagnerait, elle avait protesté à grands cris mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il disait qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autres pour assurer sa sécurité. Autant la confier à un serpent, lui avait-elle dit, mais Cesare avait balayé ses mots d'un revers de la main sans l'écouter davantage. Voilà donc qu'il était là, derrière elle, avec sa présence dérangeante qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer.

Elle cessa de penser à Micheletto et observa encore le cardinal, ses yeux allant de son visage rougeaud à son verre de vin à demi plein poser sur la table. Elle pouvait presque voir la voracité et la luxure dégouliner de son visage de la façon la plus écoeurante qui soit. Les regards luxurieux, elle les connaissait. Cesare la regardait souvent ainsi. Mais chez lui, ça rendait son visage encore plus séduisant. Chez Casaroli, c'était juste répugnant. Cela dit, elle comprit que c'était maintenant qu'elle devait agir. Il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre intention. Quel inconscient…

De la manière la plus innocente qui soit, elle posa son verre de vin près de celui de Casaroli, et tira un petit coup sec de son index afin que la minuscule ficelle transparente qui liait son doigt au cache secret de sa bague puisse ouvrir ce petit compartiment secret, et tandis que Casaroli observait ses danseuses avec une faim avide, elle repartit en arrière, sa main passant au-dessus du verre du cardinal, et la légère poudre blanche tomba directement dans le liquide rouge sang du vin, s'y mêlant, s'y effaçant. Ne laissant pas la moindre trace.

Le cœur de Lucrezia s'était emballé dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce que Cesare ressentait à chaque fois qu'il commettait un meurtre ? Cette énergie qui se propageait d'un coup dans chaque membre de votre corps, y faisant régner le temps de quelques secondes un très grand froid avant que le cœur ne s'accélère, que le sang reprenne son cour, et se mette même à bouillir dans vos veines, alors même que la soirée était très fraîche, bien que douce pour un mois de janvier. Rome connaissait rarement des hivers rudes.

Il suffisait qu'il prenne son verre et en boive une gorgée. C'est tout ce qu'il suffisait à faire pour ôter la vie d'un homme… Du moins en théorie. Elle n'avait jamais vu la _cantarella _en action sur un être humain. Mais son père et Cesare, si. Elle avait appliqué ce poison sur une quantité innombrable d'animaux durant ces longues journées enfermés dans le bureau de son père tandis qu'il lui apprenait les doses nécessaires pour tuer une bête, où un homme.

Casaroli applaudit à deux mains le spectacle de ses petites danseuses et saisit alors un raisin dans sa grappe et le mordilla tout en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres et Lucrezia ne put alors s'empêcher de lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Que penserait vos frères de la curie face à ce petit spectacle, Votre Eminence ? Vous êtes un homme de Dieu. N'êtes-vous pas censé vous contenter de l'amour du Christ ?

\- Oh je vous en prie, pas de ça ici, ricana Casaroli, un rictus aux lèvres. Pas d'hypocrisie. Nous savons tous qu'aucun homme du Sacré Collège ne se contente de ça. Et encore moins le pape votre père. Votre existence n'en est-elle pas la preuve même ?

Il gloussa en mangeant son raisin et Lucrezia se retint de froncer les sourcils à cette remarque. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre cette remarque et la pique bien saignante qui venait d'être lancé. Ce n'était pas une réelle surprise. Cela faisait cinq mois que Lucrezia avait eu le temps de comprendre à quel point le nom Borgia était détesté à Rome. Détesté, mais craint et peu de gens auraient la stupidité de critiquer ainsi les Borgia surtout en face d'une Borgia.

\- Peut-être, mais nous sommes des Borgia, sourit froidement Lucrezia. Les Borgia sont au-dessus des lois des hommes et mon père est le seul à connaître la véritable volonté de Dieu.

\- Où celle du Diable, pouffa Casaroli en haussant les sourcils d'un air significatif.

Il se désintéressa alors de Lucrezia et émit un claquement de doigts vers l'une des danseuses qui passait justement devant leur table, une beauté brune aux yeux de biches qui répondit immédiatement avec un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du cardinal, qui grogna de plaisir. Lucrezia observa la scène et sentit une colère froide prendre possession d'elle. Une colère qui monta, encore, et encore. Elle regarda autour d'elle, regarda l'espèce de simulacre de bacchanales qui l'avait au début fasciné et qui blasphémait en se disant rejouer le péché d'Eve, elle observa ces corps nus mais elle regarda surtout l'estrade vide en dehors d'elle et du cardinal et de sa putain qui gloussait sur ses genoux tandis qu'il lui pinçait les mamelons et comprit à quel point elle avait été idiote. Le fait que le cardinal demande à ce qu'elle soit la seule à rester alors qu'il avait laissé partir tout les autres n'était en rien un hommage. C'était une insulte. Quel homme tiendrait à rester seul avec une femme pour lequel il avait du respect face à cela ?

Mais il ne la respectait pas. Parce qu'elle portait le nom des Borgia. Cesare et leur père devait le savoir quand elle avait été invité chez le cardinal. Son frère avait des espions partout, il devait savoir en quoi consistait la petite fête de Casaroli. Elle savait que son meurtre n'avait rien à voir avec son honneur. Mais elle le prit ainsi et elle attendit alors avec impatience qu'il saisisse ce verre et s'étrangle avec. Elle voulait voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il paye pour avoir osé ainsi lui manquer de respect de la pire des façons.

Et enfin, il saisit son verre et Lucrezia eut un demi sourire qu'elle dissimula en buvant dans le sien, observant du coin de l'œil la scène. Si elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, elle aurait quitté ce palais, indigné. Mais il allait payer pour cette insulte. Elle eut un instant de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il tendit le verre vers la putain mais il se contenta de le lui faire lécheur le bord du verre de manière sensuelle, où il but alors exactement au même endroit, regardant la danseuse dans les yeux.

Lucrezia tourna la tête vers la foule comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. La _cantarella _était rapide et efficace. Elle n'avait ni goût ni odeur. Elle était invisible à l'œil nu mais totalement fatal. Le poison se glissait à cet instant même dans son système digestif et allait attaquer le foie, le sang et les poumons. C'était toujours ça qui tuaient les petites bêtes qu'elle manipulait en premier. Les poumons gonflait jusqu'à empêcher sa victime de respirer, et l'attaque contre le sang faisait que le corps le rejetait. Tout cela en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Et en effet, au bout de deux minutes, Casaroli commença à tousser. Au début, rien de bien inquiétant, on aurait juste pu croire qu'il avait avalé son vin de travers, et c'est visiblement ce qu'il pensa en buvant une autre gorgée de vin avec un rire un peu difficile, caressant la hanche de la fille sur ses genoux.

Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, la toux le reprit et il cracha alors un violent jet de sang de sa bouche, faisant hurler la fille qui s'éloigna de lui tandis que Lucrezia entendit les joueurs de luth cessez de jouer et qu'un murmure d'effroi parcourut les artistes. La main de Casaroli lâcha son verre de vin, qui alla se briser en morceaux sur le sol, répandant le vin empoisonné. Lucrezia savait qu'elle aurait du se lever aussi. Qu'elle aurait du paraître effarée, terrifiée, ne serait-ce que pour la galerie tandis que Casaroli essaya de se lever de sa chaise, mais se prit dans les robes de sa tunique et s'étala lourdement sur le sol, se tenant la gorge tandis que sa bouche vomissait du sang encore, et encore, au point que cela en ressemblait presque à la charmante fontaine qu'il avait fait installé pour l'occasion. Les gardes postés ici et là dans la cour coururent vers lui, mais tous le regardaient d'un air impuissant et horrifié, incapable de savoir quoi faire. L'un d'entre eux hurla de faire appeler un médecin, mais tous savaient qu'il sera bien trop tard lorsque celui-ci arriverait.

Oui, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait bouger et non pas rester assise ainsi avec son verre dans la main à le regarder mourir. Mais quand le regard terrifié de Casaroli croisa le sien, la seule chose que Lucrezia fit, c'est de lui sourire ironiquement, et de boire une dernière gorgée de vin, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu auquel il venait de perdre. Un sourire bien plus parlant que les mots.

_Merci pour ton invitation, cazzo. _

Après tout, n'était-ce pas un jeu, en fin de compte ? Son père et son frère semblaient prendre cela pour un jeu. Le meurtre. Alors, pourquoi pas elle ?

Casaroli écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il venait d'être empoisonné, et il essaya de hurler, certainement pour l'accuser, elle, la bâtarde du pape, la catalane, la putain espagnole. Mais sa gorge était si gonflée et gorgé de sang qu'il fut incapable de dire un mot. Mais Lucrezia lisait toutes ces insultes dans son regard. Elles étaient hurlées dans ses yeux. Lucrezia sentit une colère furieuse l'envahir, et elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise. De colère. Pas de prudence, mais les danseurs et artistes était si horrifié par la scène du cardinal s'étouffant, son visage virant au violet devant eux que personne n'avait remarqué le temps que Lucrezia avait mis à avoir une réaction. Elle dévisageait le corps du cardinal avec fureur.

Et alors qu'il agonisait à ses pieds, elle comprit ce que Cesare devait ressentir lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un. Cette étrange sensation la parcourut de la tête aux pieds, écartant la colère qui l'avait envahi d'un coup, la faisant délicatement frissonner, un étrange mélange de chaleur et de froid qui l'engourdit le temps de quelques secondes avant de lui donner la sensation d'être haute… si haute… là où personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Un sentiment de puissance. Une sensation de pouvoir. Celui de prendre une vie.

Lucrezia savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à rester aussi inerte. Autant se désigner immédiatement comme étant le coupable. Alors, elle se couvrit brusquement la bouche, et dans la confusion qui régnait, personne ne remarqua le temps qu'elle avait mis à réagir et dévisagea avec une horreur et une panique entièrement fausses le corps du cardinal et se mit à crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

\- Seigneur ! Il est en train d'agoniser ! Faites quelque chose ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, par la Vierge !

_Ça me rappel Venise, _pensa Lucrezia avec un certain amusement, revoyant facilement les petits jeux de rôles que les Vénitiens adoptait lors de leurs fastueux bals masqués auquel elle avait pu participé, tout en levant les yeux de droite à gauche, adoptant son air le plus terrifiée qui soit, avant de poser son regard sur un garde qui dévisageait son maître d'un air impuissant tandis que l'un eut l'idée d'essayer de le faire vomir en lui enfonçant des doigts dans la gorge. Elle en aurait sourit, si elle ne devait pas jouer la comédie. Il était bien trop tard pour le sauver. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'écria avec colère et indignation au garde immobile, le faisant sursauter :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'imbécile ? Tu va rester là à regarder ce prince de l'Eglise mourir ? Aide ton frère d'arme, bon sang !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, le corps de Casaroli eut un dernier sursaut et son regard se mit à fixer le vide, s'immobilisant, baignant dans son propre sang, plus laid que jamais avec sa gorge boursouflé et son visage rendu violet. Un silence s'abattit dans la cour, tout le monde regardant le corps du cardinal avec une horreur muette, pétrifié. Lucrezia aussi fixa le corps, ce corps qui parlait et bougeait quelques instants plus tôt, et qui s'était éteint si rapidement… de ses mains. Sa vie s'était arrêté parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Elle cligna des yeux, légèrement sonnée par ce constat alors qu'il y a quelques instants, cela l'exaltait. C'était bien fragile, en réalité… la vie. Elle pouvait s'effacer si vite… il suffisait que quelqu'un passe sa bague au-dessus de votre verre et… c'était terminé. Bien plus simple que de venir au monde, en réalité. C'était sincèrement étrange.

Lucrezia se secoua intérieurement alors. Elle réfléchirait dehors. Il était temps de quitter cet endroit d'une manière à ce que personne ne l'a soupçonne. C'était assez simple. Elle se mit alors à trembler, exagérant énormément bien qu'elle sentit que ses mains bougeait réellement, avant de pousser un cri strident et de reculer en se couvrant le visage, faisant mine de sangloter en murmurant :

\- Oh mon Dieu… Oh seigneur, quel horreur ! Dieu, aidez-nous…

\- Venez, _signora _Lucrezia, intervint alors Micheletto en s'approchant de la scène et en lui saisissant les épaules. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Le _capitano _Cesare n'accepterait jamais que sa soeur soit témoin d'une telle scène. Venez, venez.

Micheletto l'entraîna alors doucement, et elle se laissa faire tout en continuant à faire semblant de sangloter, le visage caché dans ses paumes, et en s'efforçant de repousser la vague de dégoût qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Micheletto l'a touchée, et surtout de résister à l'envie de le repousser en public, elle devait être effondrée au yeux du monde. Rapidement, l'homme de main de son frère l'amena hors du palais et elle entendit les gardes de la porte d'entrer principal se pousser avec une certaine réticence. Ce qui était normal, toute les personnes présentes lors d'un meurtre devait rester pour être interrogé, normalement. Mais tout le monde connaissait Micheletto Da Corella. Tout le monde le connaissait et personne n'aurait osé s'opposer à lui. C'est pour cela que Cesare le voulait à ses côtés. Elle, elle aurait préférée montrer à son frère qu'elle aurait été tout aussi convaincante que sa créature face à ces foutus gardes.

Une fois dehors, dans l'air frais de la nuit, Lucrezia retira ses mains de son visage et se dégagea de l'emprise de Micheletto et un palefrenier vint vite lui apporter sa monture ainsi que celle de son garde du corps, et elle n'attendit pas l'aide du palefrenier pour grimper sur sa jument comme elle aurait du normalement le faire. Pour le coup, elle voulait réellement s'éloigner du palais de Casaroli et elle fit partir sa jument d'un coup de talon dès qu'elle fut dessus, sans presser le pas. Ils ne devaient pas donner l'impression de fuir. Qu'avait-ils besoin de fuir ? Ils étaient innocents…

Lucrezia perdit son expression dévastée lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du palais du cardinal, quelques minutes après. Elle entendait le trot tranquille de la monture de Micheletto derrière elle, ce qui aurait du la rassurer mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle n'aurait pas du se retrouver ainsi à cheval, avec lui. Cesare voulait qu'elle prenne un carrosse, comme la coutume le voulait, mais elle avait refusé. Elle aimait les chevaux, et déjà qu'on lui imposait Micheletto…

Elle eut un peu de mal à retenir la bride de son cheval à un tournant et elle baissa alors les yeux sur mains pour réaliser qu'elles tremblaient encore. Un peu. Suffisamment pour qu'elle fixe ses mains quelques secondes. Elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle ne se sentait pas mal. Elle revoyait le visage du cardinal Casaroli dans sa tête, puis l'horreur de ses traits boursouflés et déformé par le poison, et elle ne ressentait qu'une honnête satisfaction ainsi qu'un vague dégoût. Pourtant, ses mains tremblaient. Elle venait d'ôter une vie et elle en avait conscience. Aussi facilement que lorsque Cesare avait du condamner sa pauvre Giulia.

Lucrezia inspira profondément et serra les rênes entre ses mains, donnant un coup pour que sa jument aille plus vite tout en regardant autour d'elle. Et plus ils avancèrent dans les rues, plus Lucrezia sentit une tranquillité sereine l'envahir et elle se surprit à sourire. C'était l'effet de Rome sur elle. Peu importait le fait qu'elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, Rome l'apaisait. Elle se rappelait les Vénitiens qui critiquait sa ville éternelle dans les bals auquel elle avait assisté durant ses voyages pendant son mariage désastreux avec Giovanni Sforza. Elle se rappelait sa colère, la manière dont elle frappait avec agacement son éventail dans ses mains en les écoutant. Ces gens-là ne savaient rien de Rome. Ils ne voyaient pas la beauté qui s'étalait juste sous leurs yeux, beauté qui la faisait sourire béatement. Ils traversait actuellement le centre de la ville afin de rejoindre le quartier du Vatican, la villa de Casaroli y en étant assez éloigné. Ils en avaient pour une bonne demi heure à cheval, ce qui la ravissait au plus haut point. Elle observa les ruelles illuminer par les torches accrochés au maison, donnant cette étrange lueur orangé aux murs de pierres de la ville, elle observa les fontaines défilés devant ses yeux, toute plus belles les unes que les autres même si beaucoup ne fonctionnait pas. Elle regarda sa ville, ralentissant le pas lorsqu'ils passèrent près du Panthéon, et elle se dit que Rome n'avait rien à envier à Florence où Venise. Elle les dépassait. Comme les Borgia dépassait le monde.

Elle vit en passant des gardes portant le blason Borgia s'incliner en la voyant passer, et elle trouva cette vision extrêmement agréable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire attention à ce que sa position soit droite et fière. Toute la garde pontificale aux ordres de son frère la reconnaissait et lui témoignait le respect qu'elle méritait. Qui ne connaissait pas la fille du pape ? Si il y a quelques mois, alors qu'elle avait disparu pendant des mois dans un couvent à peine revenu de cinq ans d'exil avec son ancien mari, personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de Lucrezia Borgia, cela avait bien changée aujourd'hui, à son plus grand plaisir. Cesare avait quelque part réalisé ce qu'il lui avait promis quand elle était enfant. La voilà véritablement princesse de Rome. Première dame de la Ville Eternelle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et pour une fois, on parlait des Borgia pour autre chose que des meurtres et des complots. On parlait d'eux pour leur si belle fille, qui faisait tourner la tête à tous les cardinaux du Sacré Collège.

Lucrezia s'était presque étonnée de la rapidité avec lequel elle avait pris goût à ses regards envieux et admirée sur elle, toujours plus belle dans des robes toujours plus chers, parée de bijoux toujours plus coûteux. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se verrait pas vivre autrement. Rien ne l'amusait autant que de voir les jeunes nobles romaines porter les mêmes couleurs qu'elle où se coiffer comme elle dans les rues après qu'elle ait apparue à un bal. Rien ne la faisait frémir autant que tout ces hommes qui la regardait et la désirait, qu'ils soient cardinaux, gardes où princes. Des regards auquel elle souriait avec chaleur et plaisir, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul homme auquel elle le rendait véritablement.

Bien entendu, ces cinq derniers mois où elle avait littéralement basculé sur le devant de la scène n'avaient pas été sans conséquences non plus. Les rumeurs, toujours les rumeurs sans lequel le Vatican ne serait rien. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'idioties qu'elle avait entendu jusque ici. Des idioties s'approchant quelques fois un peu trop de la réalité. On ne pouvait s'empêcher parler du mystérieux enfant Borgia arrivé il y a quelques temps, peu de temps avant son retour. En réalité, ils parlaient surtout de qui était le géniteur de ce petit Giovanni Borgia, celui que le peuple romain avait pris coutume de surnommer l'_Infans Romanus, _indiquant que n'importe quel romain aurait pu être son père. Certes, Cesare l'avait déclaré comme son fils légitime à son arrivée au Vatican mais étrangement, personne ne semblait y croire autour d'eux. Certains pensaient qu'il était un énième fruit malsain de l'union du pape avec sa putain, la _Bella _Giulia Farnèse, une nouvelle honte pour le pape qui ne cessait de les accumuler. Certains disaient qu'il était le bâtard caché de la fille, de la charmante _Madonna _ -ci avaient raisons.

Au départ, ces rumeurs l'avait inquiétée comme jamais. Mais au fil du temps, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était vraiment que cela, des rumeurs et que tant que rien ne pouvait être prouvée, les risques n'était pas bien grands. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de s'en moquer éperdument et de ne même plus y songer. Après tout, elle avait eu bien mieux à faire ces derniers mois que de se préoccuper de cela.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de verre brisé au loin, les ivrognes étant de sorti et elle sentit alors Micheletto se rapprocher d'elle, se mettant à ses côtés tandis qu'ils s'éloignait doucement du Panthéon auquel Lucrezia jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

\- Si vous me le permettez, _signorina, _votre petite performance était très convaincante, déclara alors Micheletto d'un ton sarcastique. Si vous étiez n'importe quel autre femme qu'une princesse Borgia, je vous aurais conseillé de devenir actrice.

Lucrezia lui jeta un regard noir, même si les mots « princesse Borgia » sonna très agréablement à ses oreilles. Mais peu importe ce qui pouvait bien sortir de la bouche de cette chose au sourire machiavélique qui servait d'homme de main à son frère, c'était inexorablement gâché par sa voix, sa présence, tout son être. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait cet homme, elle avait l'impression de regarder un serpent, fourbe et traître. Cela n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Micheletto lui servait d'escorte, mais elle s'en plaignait autant à chaque fois.

Cesare avait confiance en peu de gens. Pourtant, il avait confiance en cette chose. Suffisamment pour qu'il soit le seul qu'il voulait pour la sécurité de sa soeur. Quand il n'avait pas besoin de son tueur attitré, le travail de Micheletto consistait souvent à garantir la sécurité de Lucrezia Borgia, pour leurs plus grands malheurs à tout les deux. Elle le méprisait. Elle le méprisait pour le manque de respect dont il faisait preuve envers elle d'une manière pas aussi subtile qu'il le croyait, et elle ne cachait rien de ce mépris qu'elle avait envers lui.

\- A l'avenir, non, je ne vous le permets pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en regardant droit devant elle. Taisez-vous et avancez.

\- Vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre et Lucrezia tourna la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il l'a dévisageait avec un air moqueur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea longuement comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Certaines femmes pouvaient peut-être le trouver beau, avec son visage angulaire, aux traits taillés comme ceux d'un aigle et avec ses cheveux noir corbeau mi-long, et son regard aussi sombre que la nuit. Pas elle.

Lucrezia émit un son méprisant et détourna le regard en ricanant en faisant avancer sa monture pour le dépasser :

\- Je ne vous accorde pas suffisamment d'intérêt pour vous appréciez où non. Vous êtes insignifiant pour moi. Un cafard, ni plus ni moins. Estimez vous heureux de la place que mon frère vous offre. Si cela avait été moi, vous auriez fini pendu au-dessus du Tibre.

\- Oh, oh, voilà de bien sombres idées pour quelqu'un qui à si peu d'intérêt à vos yeux, se moqua Micheletto derrière elle. Vous vous contredisez vous-même, _signora. _Mais dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour recevoir une telle haine ?

Lucrezia se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard furieux mais elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, pour être honnête. Elle le haïssait. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire véritablement pourquoi, en réalité. C'était juste ainsi. La vérité était peut-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à situer si il était digne de confiance où non. Cesare pensait que si. Mais même lui pouvait faire erreur. Elle pourrait donner ces arguments. Mais même ainsi, elle entendait à quel point ils étaient peu convaincants. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Micheletto la rebutait ainsi. Peut-être existait-il tout simplement des êtres qu'on ne supportait pas, dès le premier regard.

Voyant qu'elle ne rétorquait rien, Micheletto eut un petit rire sincèrement amusé et fit trotter son cheval afin de la rattraper et de lui dire d'un ton désinvolte :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a pas la moindre importance, ce n'est pas vous qui payez mes gages. J'aimerais cependant vous dire que, personnellement, vous m'avez impressionné ce soir. Quand votre frère m'a dit qu'il comptait vous charger de cette mission, j'ai bien rit. Qu'est-ce qu'une sale petite gamine pourrie gâtée et arrogante comme vous pourrez réussir ? Mais j'avais tort. Vous étiez brillante. La digne soeur de votre frère.

Lucrezia tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, observant son visage qu'elle détestait tant. Elle l'observa très attentivement et aperçut alors ses yeux parcourir rapidement son corps, et une lueur se modifia dans le regard de Micheletto. Un sentiment d'incrédulité l'envahit alors et elle pencha la tête, sincèrement surprise.

Elle n'avait pas mal vu. C'était bel et bien du désir qui avait traversé le regard de Micheletto. Il avait regardé son corps. Sa poitrine. L'espace de quelques secondes seulement, mais cela s'était bien produit. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda alors Micheletto d'un tout nouveau regard. Cette chose toujours si sarcastique et froide était donc capable de ressentir du désir ? Et il en ressentait pour elle ? Etait-il fou où diaboliquement stupide ? Car elle avait compris, ces derniers mois, que Micheletto savait la vérité pour Cesare et elle. Quand elle avait découvert cela, elle en avait été glacée et s'était retenu à grandes peines de hurler contre son frère pour sa stupidité d'avoir confié cela à qui que ce soit. Mais Cesare lui avait assuré que Micheletto ne représenterait jamais le moindre risque pour eux, car le prix qu'il aurait à payé si jamais il les dénonçait serait bien pire que toute les condamnations que Cesare et elle pourrait vivre, et Micheletto tenait suffisamment à vivre pour garder sa langue. Cela, elle voulait bien le croire, même si elle n'avait été qu'à moitié rassurée.

Et pourtant, il la désirait. C'était encore plus dangereux que de les trahir. Cesare était très possessif quand il possédait quelque chose. Et elle lui appartenait. Corps et âme, et depuis bien des années désormais. Si elle avait été capable de lui pardonner la mort de Giulia, elle lui pardonnerait tout.

Elle devait reconnaître que Micheletto dissimulait bien son désir. Jamais elle ne s'était aperçue de rien jusqu'à ce soir. Pour être honnête, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette créature était capable d'un autre sentiment que celui du plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer les victimes désigner par son frère. Elle aurait cru qu'elle se sentirait dégoûtée. Mais à ce stade, après tout les regards dégoulinant de luxure des cardinaux qu'elle sentait sur elle tout les jours depuis son retour au Vatican, elle était bien endurcie contre ça.

Non. A sa surprise, aucun dégoût. Mais un sentiment de puissance l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement à Micheletto. Le provoquant délibérément. Si il éprouvait du désir pour elle, alors elle avait du pouvoir sur lui. Cela aussi, c'était une leçon qu'elle avait bien apprise ces cinq derniers mois. Les hommes les plus simples était si facile à manipuler. Un garde énamouré ferait ses moindres caprices si elle lui souriait où si elle lui effleurait le bras, au risque de se faire trancher la gorge par Cesare. Elle l'avait compris très rapidement à la manière dont les hommes la regardaient. Elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir un jour avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur Micheletto. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit le cas. Mais que cela le soit où non, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui aurait le dessus sur lui. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle aima particulièrement. Car il lui suffirait de dire à Cesare ce qu'elle avait perçu en son cher coupe-jarret pour que son frère change nettement d'avis sur lui…

Son sourire s'élargit. Peu importe qu'il la traite de gamine arrogante. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il en était. Elle murmura d'un ton suave à son acolyte tout en saisissant les rênes de sa jument :

\- Bien sur que j'ai été brillante, Micheletto. Je suis une Borgia.

Alors elle laissa au galop sa monture dans les ruelles de Rome, laissant Micheletto derrière elle. Elle avait envie de rire, tout à coup. Ce qui était bien étrange quand elle repensait au fait qu'elle venait de tuer un homme et qu'elle en avait été bouleversée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais pour être honnête, maintenant, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Cela reviendrait peut-être plus tard. A cet instant, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est cette satisfaction de constater que même une bête insensible comme Micheletto Da Corella ne pouvait rester insensible à son charme. Aucun homme ne le pourrait. Elle venait de le comprendre, et elle s'en sentait… Puissante.

Elle vit apparaître le pont Saint-Ange et elle ralentit sa monture, entendant Micheletto galoper derrière elle pour la rattraper mais elle ne lui prêta plus la moindre intention, dévisageant l'imposant château qui était désormais sa maison. C'était drôle. Elle avait vécu dans la maison de sa mère, dans le palais de la Chancellerie de son père, puis à Pesaro, passé des mois à Florence, à Venise, à Sienne, à Milan, passé des mois horribles et interminables au couvent, et si elle gardait certains bons souvenirs de certaines escapades, elle n'avait jamais eu autant la sensation d'être chez elle que dans ce château. Bâtisse menaçante et impressionnante, elle était à l'image de leur famille. Au-dessus des hommes.

Cesare devait être dans ses appartements, à l'attendre, à attendre le résultat de sa mission. Elle pensa à cela et elle sourit toute seule, sentant cette chaleur rassurante et familière la parcourir à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Que tous les hommes d'Italie la désirent, pour ce que cela lui importait ! Il n'y en avait qu'un qu'elle désirait. Juste un qui était digne d'elle, et il était entre ces murs, préparant leur avenir, un avenir encore plus grandiose.

Lucrezia sourit dans le noir. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver.

* * *

\- Où est père ? J'aurais cru qu'il aurait tenu à entendre mon rapport, commenta Lucrezia en découvrant Cesare allongé nonchalamment sur son vaste lit, les jambes croisées, fixant son verre de vin entre ses doigts d'un air sombre tandis qu'elle fermait la porte.

\- Il est à la chapelle Sixtine, rétorqua Cesare sans se tourner vers elle, l'air fasciné par son verre.

\- Encore ? S'exclama Lucrezia, fronçant les sourcils en détachant son manteau de fourrure et en retirant ses gants. Il y passe des nuits entières, ces derniers temps, pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est le pape ? Commenta Cesare en la regardant à travers le rouge de son vin.

Lucrezia pouffa de rire et lui jeta un regard ironique en s'approchant du bureau de son frère où elle déposa son manteau. Elle aurait pu faire appel à une dame de chambre pour l'aider à se déshabiller, mais elle refusait que quiconque ôte ses vêtements dans cette pièce en dehors de son frère. Tâche dont il s'acquitterait avec plaisir dans très peu de temps, elle le savait. Elle leva les yeux vers la gigantesque carte déployée sur le mur derrière le bureau de Cesare. Carte qui l'impressionnait toujours, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle l'avait déjà observé. Une carte de l'Italie. Une carte du monde que Cesare voulait conquérir, et qu'il observait soigneusement chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, allongé sur le lit, n'ayant pas l'air spécialement pressé de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue déçue par son manque d'entrain. Elle avait envie de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait envie de lui poser des tas de questions, mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui lui en pose en premier, étant donné que c'était lui et leur père qui l'avait chargé de cette mission. Et plus que tout, elle priait pour voir la fierté apparaître dans son regard quand elle lui dirait ce qu'il en était.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé au palais du cardinal Casaroli ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du lit, les mains sur les hanches, attendant sa réaction.

Cesare ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne le faisait jamais, que ce soit avec elle où avec quiconque. Il continuait à observer le rouge de son vin comme si il pouvait y lire une vérité que lui seul pouvait voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle percevait ce genre de regards perdus et concentrés qu'il avait. Dans ces moments-là, elle brûlait de lui demander à quoi il pensait. Quelle image percevait-il ? Quel rêve voyait-il, quel but à atteindre visualisait-il ? Car la détermination brûlait toujours dans ses yeux. Comme à cet instant.

Finalement, il baissa son verre afin de la regarder, penchant la tête, un air ironique de retour sur ses traits, et la froideur habituel regagnant ses yeux. Il l'a dévisagea quelques secondes et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir violemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait ainsi. Elle tuerait ne serait-ce que pour ressentir ces frissons.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander, petite soeur. Tout se lit sur ton visage. Le cardinal n'est plus un problème, je présume ?

\- Père et toi avez le champ libre pour exploiter sa fortune, sourit-elle en relaissant tomber ses mains, satisfaite.

Cesare eut un petit rire sec, et la dévisagea de haut en bas sans rien répondre. Elle avait l'impression qu'un jaguar était sur ce lit à la regarder, et non pas un homme. Etait-il vraiment un homme ? Elle voyait tellement plus en lui, par moments. Elle voyait un roi. Un roi dont elle serait la reine. C'est une promesse qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, et qui était en train de se réaliser, jour après jour. Elle le sentait et rien ne l'extasiait davantage.

Finalement, Cesare murmura :

\- Approche.

Le sourire de Lucrezia s'élargit et elle obéit tandis qu'il se pencha vers sa table de chevet afin de saisir la carafe de vin de Bourgogne qu'il affectionnait tant ainsi qu'un second verre qu'il remplit, et elle s'allongea sur le rebord du lit, se mettant sur le ventre afin de pouvoir regarder son frère et elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendit avant d'en boire une gorgée, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps tout près du sien et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tandis que le goût délicieux du vin passait sur sa langue, et que la sensation d'être près de lui fut encore plus enivrante. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre cette chaleur qu'elle sentait. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps, juste à savourer le vin et la chaleur de son frère, mais elle sentit alors les doigts durs de Cesare lui saisirent le menton et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il la regardait intensément, avec une sorte… de curiosité qui la surprit un peu. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui quand il l'a regardait… de la curiosité. Il était celui qui l'a connaissait le mieux, pourtant. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'a jaugeait du regard, comme si pour la première fois depuis leur enfance, c'était lui qui ne comprenait pas quelque chose en elle. Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle qui avait pourtant l'impression d'être un livre ouvert comparée a lui ! Les doigts de son frère se desserrent un peu et son pouce lui caressa doucement la peau, et il murmura finalement :

\- Dis-moi… qu'a-tu ressenti ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Le sens de sa question était clair… mais la réponse l'était moins. Qu'avait-elle ressenti avec ce premier meurtre ? Beaucoup de choses. Elle détourna son regard de son frère et revit le corps de Casaroli à ses pieds. Inhumain. Monstrueux. Son œuvre. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le moment. Colère contre cet homme pitoyable qui avait osé l'insulter. Puissance… de la puissance quand elle l'avait vu tomber. De la satisfaction en voyant l'horreur dans ses yeux quand il avait compris qui était responsable de sa fin. Elle avait particulièrement aimée cela. Qu'il sache que c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Puis dégoût face à l'image en face d'elle. Bouleversement en quittant le palais, retournée parce qu'elle avait fait… et puis plus rien. L'indifférence était tombée sur elle si facilement que c'était à peine si elle s'en était rendue compte. Ses mains avaient tremblé au début. Mais il avait suffit qu'elle observe sa Rome adorée, que Micheletto l'a distrait et c'était presque si elle avait oublié ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et à cet instant, quand elle y repensait… elle ne ressentait rien. Rien si ce n'est un vague écho de satisfaction en songeant à sa petite vengeance personnelle contre Casaroli.

Elle avait tué. Aussi facilement que Cesare tuait. Aussi facilement que ces inconnus avait tué son pauvre Pedro. Elle avait tué, et au final… elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne prenait conscience de cela qu'à cet instant.

Lucrezia leva les yeux vers Cesare qui attendait sa réponse, les yeux plissés, son regard acéré plus intrigué que jamais, et ses doigts froids toujours sur son menton. Elle le regarda et se demanda si c'était ce qu'il ressentait aussi à chaque fois. Si c'était le cas, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était si facile pour lui, de tuer. Mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle réagirait de la même manière que lui. Sur cela, elle se pensait différente de son père et de son frère. Mais apparemment, il n'en était rien. Elle était exactement comme eux. Et ce constat était… rassurant, étonnamment.

\- Du pouvoir, murmura-t-elle finalement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère. Je… je me sentais puissante. Intouchable. Presque comme une déesse, en vérité. Il n'a rien pu faire, et j'étais maîtresse de tout. J'ai aimée voir la peur dans ses yeux. L'horreur quand il à compris que c'était moi qui l'avait empoisonné. C'était… excitant. Et après… plus rien. Je ne ressens plus rien, maintenant.

Elle but une gorgée de vin sans quitter son frère des yeux, dont le regard s'était intensifié à ses mots. Elle avait presque envie de lui demander si c'était normal. Ses sentiments. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter la moindre question, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son frère. Un sourire qu'elle avait souvent vu chez lui, que les gens qualifierait sûrement de diabolique, mais elle y vit aussi ce qu'elle avait tant espérée : de la fierté. Lucrezia sentit alors son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se déplacèrent de son menton pour effleurer ses lèvres du bout du pouce et Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de son frère et de glisser le doigt dans sa bouche, et d'en mordiller le bout avant de lui rendre son sourire. Elle vit une lueur sauvage apparaître dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles.

\- Je savais que tu avais ça en toi, murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque. Le sang ne ment jamais. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour prendre le contrôle de cette ville.

\- Ne la contrôle-tu déjà pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle tout bas, lâchant à regret son doigt bien qu'elle le garda dans sa main.

\- Pour le compte de notre père, dit-il, amer. Je travaille, et il récolte les fruits de mon labeur tandis que lui s'amuse avec le Fragment d'Eden dans la chapelle Sixtine… Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez.

\- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que j'ignore quelque chose au sujet de cette chapelle ? Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Cesare tout en sirotant son verre de vin.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore, Lucrezia, ricana son frère en se concentrant à nouveau sur son verre.

\- Oui, eh bien, je commence à en avoir assez moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle un peu froidement. J'ai prouvée ce soir que je pouvais être utile. On ne doit négliger aucun membre de notre famille si on veut garder le pouvoir, non ? Si père et toi voulez que je tue pour vous, j'estime que je suis au moins en droit de savoir pourquoi. Parce qu'il ne s'agit jamais que d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

Cesare se tourna vers elle, et elle eut la satisfaction de voir une lueur de surprise traversée son regard. _Eh oui, mon frère, tu vois, je suis plus perspicace que tu ne le penses. _Cela dit, malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir en savoir davantage sur la situation. Ces cinq derniers mois, alors qu'elle apprenait à connaître les lois du Vatican, elle avait senti que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle était certaine que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ces maudits Fragments d'Eden.

Elle frissonna délicatement au souvenir du Bâton Papale toujours dans les mains de son père qu'elle regardait à chaque fois avec anxiété. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce que son frère lui avait montré dans la chapelle Sixtine, il y a maintenant des années. Durant toute la période où elle avait été enfermée au couvent, elle n'avait guère eut le temps de repenser à cela. Aux Fragments d'Eden. Et à cet éternel problème que semblait représenter les Assassins, et en particulier cet Ezio Auditore. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas eu le temps et pour être honnête, elle s'en fichait royalement. Mais une fois rentrée, elle n'avait cessée de revoir encore cet objet maudit dans les mains de leur père tandis qu'il lui parlait dans son bureau où qu'il faisait la messe, activité dans lequel il lui apparaissait toujours grossier tant cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A chaque fois, elle fixait ce bâton, long, dorée, dont lequel se dégageait cette énergie qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, même lorsqu'elle s'en tenait loin.

A chaque fois, elle s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait guères les entrevues qu'elle avait avec son père depuis son retour, pour d'innombrables raisons, elle en était venue à les détester à cause de cet objet. Objet que Cesare ne regardait pas du tout de la même manière. Il semblait toujours amer et furieux de le voir entre les grosses mains de leur père. Elle n'était pas plus heureuse que lui de voir le Bâton d'Eden au service de Rodrigo Borgia. Mais elle n'était pas plus rassurée à l'idée que ce soit un jour Cesare qui le possède. Pour être honnête, quelque part, elle aurait préférée que cet objet disparaisse de Rome, disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Aucun homme ne devrait posséder un tel pouvoir, un tel objet… Mais elle connaissait son père et son frère. Le premier ne lâcherait jamais cet objet, et le second ne cesserait jamais de le convoiter. Et Cesare obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. D'une manière où d'une autre.

Ce dernier finit son verre d'un trait avant de plisser les yeux et de rétorquer :

\- Tu es devenu drôlement observatrice, petite soeur. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Lucrezia ne répondit pas immédiatement, tapotant son verre du bout des doigts. Pour être honnête, elle aurait voulu ne rien savoir. L'ignorance était douce. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait savoir ce qu'il en était au sujet des Assassins, de ce qui se passait en ce moment parce qu'elle voyait les conversations agités de son père et de son frère, elle voyait les hommes que son père envoyait tantôt à Florence, tantôt à Forli, tantôt à Venise où ailleurs en quête de quelque chose dont elle ignorait bien de quoi il s'agissait mais dont leur père semblait vouloir avec une férocité dangereuse pour toute l'Italie. Elle méritait de savoir, après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé… et ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

\- Tout, murmura-t-elle alors en levant les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce que notre père fait à perdre tout ce temps dans la chapelle Sixtine ? Pourquoi envoyez-vous tellement d'hommes partout en Italie ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, à la fin ? Ezio Auditore ?

\- Oui et non, rétorqua Cesare en se redressant pour se servir à nouveau du vin, emportant cette fois la carafe avec lui sur le lit. Nous voulons toujours la tête de l'_Assassino. _Il nous à coûté bien plus cher que tu ne le penses ces dernières années, Lucrezia. Il à empêcher notre père d'en finir avec les Médicis, alors que nous étions enfants, il à anéanti la famille Pazzi qui était nos alliés. Il s'est lancé dans cette quête de vengeance acharné contre notre père depuis que ce dernier à fait assassiner sa famille…

\- Peut-on vraiment le lui reprocher ? J'aurais fait pire à sa place, marmonna Lucrezia en s'amusant à secouer son verre pour voir le reflet des bougies dans son vin.

-… et n'a cessé de tuer nos alliés, à Florence, à Venise, continua Cesare sans relever. Le doge Marco Barbarigo… et tant d'autres. Il n'a cessez de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de notre père…

Cesare lança alors d'un geste brusque son verre contre le mur, faisant sursauter Lucrezia qui regarda le vin couler sur la tapisserie crème désormais ruiné tandis que les morceaux de verres tombèrent sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers son frère dont elle vit la colère rougeoyante dans ses yeux. Une colère qui faisait frémir de peur ses hommes, mais elle y était tellement habituée que cela ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur, aujourd'hui… elle voyait ce feu dans ses yeux depuis des années. Ezio Auditore avait toujours été un sujet sensible, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

\- Notre père n'est qu'un misérable incapable, siffla Cesare en se tournant vers elle. Cela fait vingt ans que ça dure. Vingt ans ! Tellement d'années que ce _stronzo _d'Auditore arrive à ruiner ses plans. Comment un homme seul arrive-t-il à causer tellement de problèmes ? La seule explication que je vois, c'est que notre père n'a jamais su se débarrasser de lui. Il à même perdu la Pomme d'Eden face à lui…

\- La Pomme d'Eden ? S'exclama Lucrezia. Vous avez… trouvé un autre de ses objets ?

Le sang de Lucrezia s'était glacé. Un second Fragment d'Eden auquel Cesare pourrait avoir si facilement accès._ Diablo ! _Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Un objet comme ça en Italie était déjà de trop.

\- On l'_avait _trouvé, grinça Cesare, ses yeux se durcissant. J'étais trop jeune pour intervenir… c'était il y a plus de dix ans, à Venise. Notre père l'avait fait venir de Chypre et à peine l'a-t-il eu dans les mains que l'_Assassino _le lui avait déjà repris… on n'en à plus vu la couleur depuis. Il à été à Florence ces deux dernières années. Ce moine fou, Savonarola, s'en est servi pour contrôler le peuple, c'est comme ça qu'il à réussi à prendre possession de la ville. J'avais demandé à notre père de me laisser y aller moi-même pour faire taire Savonarola comme il se doit et reprendre la Pomme. Mais il a refusé. J'ai l'impression que plus les années passent, plus il devient couard. Il ne le dit pas, mais l'_Assassino_ lui fait peur.

Il ricana amèrement et but directement au goulot de la carafe, n'ayant plus de verre, tandis que Lucrezia assimilait ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire à Florence, ce moine fou qui avait retourné le cerveau du peuple. Cesare lui en avait un peu parlé dans ses lettres, et Pedro… Pedro y avait quelques fois références mais elle ne s'y était guère intéressée. Elle aurait peut-être du.

\- Donc… c'est Ezio Auditore qui a récupéré la Pomme à Florence ? Savonarola est mort.

\- Oui, grogna Cesare. Tout ça à cause de notre père. Allez savoir où diable se cache-t-il aujourd'hui avec la Pomme. J'aurais du me rendre à Florence. Je ne demanderais plus jamais à l'avenir. J'agirais de par moi-même, car si on compte sur notre bon à rien de père, notre famille va rapidement sombrer.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas immédiatement, dévisageant le visage furieux et amer de son frère. Toujours si colérique, toujours si déterminé à tuer quelque chose, à détruire quelque chose, à conquérir quelque chose. Il était déjà parvenu à se débarrasser de sa robe pourpre de cardinal. Il avait fait assassiné leur frère Juan pour pouvoir prendre possession du titre de capitaine général de la Garde Pontificale et de préfet de Rome. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il en voulait toujours plus… elle aimait la grandeur, aussi. Elle aimait le pouvoir et ne serait jamais contre l'idée de voir leur famille montée plus haut. Mais ces objets… ces Fragments d'Eden… de cela, elle aurait préférée que Cesare s'en tienne éloigné. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait autour de ces babioles. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y renoncerait jamais. Elle ne pourrait même pas le lui reprocher. Un tel pouvoir à porter de main… mais peut-être qu'il ne les aurait pas, après tout. Rien n'était joué à ce sujet.

En revanche, elle pouvait voir que celui de leur père était bien plus immédiat. Elle revit le visage de Rodrigo Borgia dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui en pensant à son père. Enfant, il l'angoissait. Par la suite, elle l'avait aimée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. La vague affection dont il faisait parfois preuve envers elle quand elle était enfant avait disparu depuis longtemps. Il était toujours cassant, froid, agressif, ne cessant de parler de mariages et d'alliances. Rien qu'à l'idée de se remarier, elle était furieuse et en voulait à son père. Elle ne voulait plus quitter Rome. Plus jamais.

\- Il est vieux, déclara alors Lucrezia d'un ton tranquille. Il ne vivra pas éternellement. Sans compter qu'il va s'affaiblir. Tôt où tard, tu percevra une faille en lui et tu pourra vraiment prendre le pouvoir sur cette ville sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contre toi. Montre toi encore un peu patient, mon frère. Quelque chose me dit que notre heure est proche.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vois l'avenir, maintenant ? Ricana Cesare en lui jetant un regard ironique.

\- Appelle ça plutôt l'instinct d'une femme, mon frère, sourit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Cesare rit sèchement, mais il semblait plus calme et elle savait que c'était grâce à elle et son sourire s'élargit tandis que le regard de Cesare s'attardait sur elle et que quelque chose changea dans son regard. Elle reconnut ce changement, et sentit une chaleur monter doucement dans son corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait comme ça car elle savait toujours ce qui allait se suivre. Le plus délicieux péché qui soit. Et en effet, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, tel un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie qu'il savait déjà dompter.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistante quand elle sentit son poids sur elle, quand elle sentit sa main passer entre ses seins jusqu'à saisir sa gorge d'une main de fer et pourtant douce, quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur la peau de son cou et qu'il se mit à marquer sa peau, comme pour montrer au monde qu'elle était sienne alors que le monde entier ne devait jamais connaître la véritable nature de leur relation. Sur cela, ils étaient prisonniers d'eux-mêmes à tout jamais. Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait devoir se cacher du regard des autres. Leur opinion ne valait rien ! Ils étaient au-dessus de chaque être vivant dans cette ville, dans ce pays, dans ce monde. Et plus les années passaient, moins elle comprenait pourquoi ils devaient se cacher.

Il lui faisait mal, sa bouche n'avait aucune pitié pour sa peau, mais elle passa néanmoins sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, savourant leur douceur entre ses doigts, savourant son odeur contre son nez qu'elle respira profondément tandis qu'elle l'attirait plus près d'elle. Et quand il se détacha de sa gorge, ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes brutalement, impatiemment. Lucrezia prit son visage entre ses doigts, savourant le picotement de sa barbe rugueuse contre ses lèvres et la paume de ses mains tandis qu'elle se laissa faire avec délectation. La chaleur était désormais un brasier ardent en elle, et les frissons qui la parcourait la faisait presque trembler tandis qu'elle sentit les mains de son frère se glisser dans son dos afin de détacher sa robe. Comme elle l'avait prédit.

Ils avaient beau avoir fait l'amour des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, la sensation était toujours la même. Le feu toujours aussi intense. Elle savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi entre eux. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ne se calmait jamais, même lorsqu'elle arrivait à être furieuse contre lui, ce qui était déjà arrivée. Mais le désir restait le même. L'amour restait le même. Elle n'aurait su dire si il éprouvait la même chose en ce qui concernait l'amour. Mais elle était certaine que c'était le cas pour le désir. Il lui en faisait la preuve presque chaque nuit.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements s'échappèrent et tandis qu'il grognait de plaisir, le visage descendant à ses seins, Lucrezia se jura qu'un jour, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher ainsi. A faire ça dans l'ombre de la nuit avant de garder leurs distances physiques en plein jour. Non. Non, elle ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi. Un jour, d'une manière où d'une autre, elle aimerait son frère au grand jour.

Et tout ceux qui oseront dire quelque chose contre ça connaîtront la douceur du goût de la _cantarella. _Si elle était d'humeur gentille, bien sur.

Dans le cas contraire, eh bien, elle n'avait jamais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un bûcher. Elle était certaine que l'idée plairait à Cesare.

* * *

_Plus tard, au levée du soleil._

C'était drôle comme la peau humaine se modifiait avec le temps.

A la naissance, elle était fripée, rougie, laide. Et puis elle devenait douce, rose, adorable et délicate. Et plus les années passait, plus elle s'endurcissait, et finissait par se rider et puis par se fripée, à nouveau. C'était un étrange cercle vicieux, en réalité. Au final, on revenait à la case départ. On naît avec une peau laide et on meurt avec une peau laide. Quelque fois, Lucrezia se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de Dieu lorsqu'il les avait façonné. Il avait eu d'étranges idées. Des idées cruelles, le plus souvent.

Dans ses bras, le petit Giovanni s'agita et Lucrezia baissa les yeux sur son fils qui se mit à sourire quand il vit qu'elle le regardait. Elle tenait sa toute petite main douce entre ses doigts, cette peau si belle. Elle essayait de s'imaginer ce petit ange dans cinquante ans, vieux et fripé comme elle le serait aussi un jour. Elle n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Comment un être aussi magnifique pourrait-il un jour devenir laid et vieux ? Peu importe, au final… elle ne serait plus là pour voir ça. Son fils vivra le plus longtemps possible, elle en était certaine. Bien après sa mort.

Elle sourit à son petit Giovanni, et passa sa main sur sa petite joue ronde tandis que le vent frais vient secouer ses cheveux blonds et qu'elle resserra alors la couverture autour de son fils avant de lever les yeux sur la ville qui s'étalait devant elle. Quand elle s'était réveillée, encore endolori dans les bras de Cesare, il faisait encore nuit. Mais elle avait senti qu'elle aurait été incapable de dormir davantage et de toute manière, il valait mieux éviter qu'on ne la voie sortir de la chambre de son frère dans la journée. Alors, elle s'était retirée le plus doucement possible du lit de Cesare, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et avait quitter à pas de souris ses appartements afin de regagner les siens. Le château Saint-Ange était toujours silencieux et glauque, la nuit. Pourtant, elle s'y sentait en sécurité et marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pleurs de son fils en passant devant la porte de sa chambre, pas très loin de celle de Cesare… puisqu'il tenait à élever son « fils ».

Lucrezia n'avait pas pu résister. Les moments qu'elle passait avec son fils était si précieux… et plus que tout, elle aimait les moments où elle était seule avec lui, et où elle pouvait se permettre d'être sa mère, et non pas sa tante comme le monde devait impérativement le croire. Elle était entrée dans la chambre et avait trouvé son fils se débattant dans ses couvertures, le visage cramoisi et s'était demandé avec fureur où se trouvait la nourrice. Au final, elle avait fini par lui donner son propre sein. Elle eut d'abord un léger doute, était-ce bon de donner deux laits différents à un bébé ? Mais elle était sa mère. C'est elle qui aurait du le nourrir… c'était impossible que son lait lui fasse du mal. Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le remettre dans son berceau et avait fini par l'emporter avec elle, décidant qu'ils allaient faire une petite ballade nocturne, juste tout les deux.

Sans trop savoir comment, à marcher en babillant avec Giovanni, elle s'était retrouvée sur les remparts entourant le château Saint-Ange. Elle n'avait même pas vu qu'elle avait quitté les lieux et qu'elle avait montée les escaliers menant à ces remparts. Et à cet instant, elle était assise au bord, s'appuyant contre la pierre et elle observait le pont Saint-Ange et le Tibre qui commençait à être illuminé par le soleil. L'eau du fleuve et le marbre du pont prenait une étrange teinte rosâtre vraiment magnifique sous la lumière du jour. Le ciel était assez clair pour un mois de janvier, bien que le vent était très frais, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Après tout, elle avait du sang chaud d'espagnol.

Cinq mois s'était écoulés depuis les évènements qui avaient conduit Giulia et Pedro à la mort, depuis la naissance de Giovanni. Cinq mois qu'elle se faisait passer pour la tante de ce petit être qu'elle aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Et dont l'idée que Cesare allait l'éduquer la terrifiait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'aurait pas eu cette peur si Giovanni avait été son fils. Mais Cesare n'était pas le père de Giovanni. Cela, ils l'avaient tout les deux compris ces derniers mois et elle avait vu le regard de son frère changer sur son fils. Elle savait qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Mais que Pedro soit le père faisait que Giovanni perdait beaucoup d'intérêt aux yeux de Cesare.

Cela la tuait. Elle aurait préférée que Cesare soit le père de son fils. Seigneur, elle n'aurait pas eu cette angoisse qui lui déchirait le ventre en regardant son fils si elle y reconnaîtrait son frère. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle voyait Pedro partout. Dans la peau mate de son fils, si semblable à celle typiquement espagnol de son Perotto, et si loin de la pâleur de Cesare. Dans ses yeux marrons chocolat, exactement le même regard que son père, et si loin des yeux bleus glacée que Cesare et elle partageait. Dans ce petit nez retroussé qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Pedro, et n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le nez aquilin que les Borgia avait tous à l'exception de leur père.

Non. Malheureusement, Giovanni était le fils de Pedro Caldéron. Quelque part, elle en était heureuse. Son pauvre Pedro… elle sentit une petite douleur au cœur la saisir au souvenir de son soldat. Il était mort à cause d'elle. Elle ignorait qui avait été les meurtriers de son amant, et cela avait peu d'importance, car Cesare aurait finit par le tuer. Il était mort par sa faute, à elle et à elle seule. Elle l'avait entraînée dans ce monde sans l'épargner un seul instant. Et aujourd'hui, quand elle voyait certains regards de son frère sur son fils, la mort de Pedro la tuait. Car il aurait pu emmener son bébé loin d'ici, comme ils en avaient convenu. Loin, en Espagne, où il aurait été en sécurité, même si elle aurait du renoncer à lui pour toujours.

Lucrezia inspira profondément et serra davantage son fils contre elle, savourant sa chaleur. Cesare… n'irait pas jusque là. Il le disait lui-même, la famille était capitale. Le sang ne mentait jamais, et Giovanni était un Borgia via son sang à elle. Elle savait que Cesare avait déjà un fils bâtard, Girolamo, qui vivait dans un bordel de Rome avec sa mère, la célèbre Fiammetta de Michaelis. Quand elle lui parlait de son fils, Cesare répondait de façon évasive, distraite, indiquant qu'il le voyait de temps en temps, mais il ne l'amenait jamais au château Saint-Ange si c'était le cas et ne parlait jamais de lui, en revanche elle savait qu'il envoyait de l'argent et des précepteurs afin que son fils reçoive une éducation. Car il savait qu'un jour, son fils Girolamo serait un héritier Borgia. Tout comme Giovanni.

Quelques fois, elle aurait aimée qu'il amène son fils ici, au Vatican. Afin qu'elle se sente sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, car après tout, la mère de son fils ne valait pas mieux que le père de son fils à elle, au contraire. Au moins, son Perotto avait été un fidèle soldat, alors que Fiammetta de Michaelis était une pauvre putain ramenée de Pise où il faisait ses études. Le fait qu'elle devrait voir le visage de cette catin l'avait dissuadé de demander à Cesare de faire venir son petit Girolamo afin que Giovanni ait un cousin avec lequel jouer plus tard. Elle espère plutôt bientôt avoir d'autres fils, des fils de Cesare cette fois pour donner un frère à Giovanni. Elle savait que si elle faisait venir Girolamo ici, ce pauvre petit risquait très vite de se retrouver sans sa mère. Un empoisonnement est si vite arrivé. Et l'idée que cette catin qui avait osée toucher son frère et lui donner un enfant disparaisse de Rome, de ce monde, était extrêmement plaisante. Elle en souriait déjà. Non, il valait vraiment mieux que cet enfant et sa mère reste loin des Borgia, et loin d'elle.

\- Que diable faites-vous ici à ne rien faire ? Ne devriez vous pas être sur les remparts, à surveiller nos ennemis ? Bande d'incapables !

\- Je vous demande sincèrement pardon, Votre Sain…

Un bruit de métal résonna alors et un petit cri de douleur se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Lucrezia qui s'était retourné à la voix furieuse de son père, serrant d'instinct son enfant contre elle. A contrecoeur, elle se releva et s'approcha du bord des remparts afin d'observer la cour intérieur d'où venait les voix. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Le pape se tenait furieux au-dessus d'un garde apeuré, couché à terre, haletant, paraissant presque grotesque dans ses vêtements de pape compte tenu de sa position qui rappelait davantage un énorme taureau sur le point de charger. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui provoqua l'effroi de Lucrezia. Pas plus que le garde terrifié aux pieds de son père, qui balbutiait des mots d'excuses. C'est le bâton papal qu'il tenait dans sa main, s'en étant de toute évidence servi comme une arme afin de tuer le garde… Le bâton rougeoyait d'une lumière dorée, puissante, les fentes de l'objet était aussi illuminé que le soleil… et alors Rodrigo Borgia pointa l'arme vers le garde, et son corps se mit alors à flotter, comme tenu par des fils invisible. Les quatre autres gardes regardait la scène avec terreur et s'éloignait instinctivement tandis que Rodrigo s'approchait en criant :

\- L'Assassin est à mes trousses ! Je vous paye pour que vous surveilliez chaque entrée de ce château ! Pensiez-vous sincèrement que je laisserais passer une telle incompétence ? Je ne veux pas de ça entre mes murs.

Il frappa alors du bâton sur le sol, et le garde se mit à hurler à pleins poumons, ses membres s'étirant comme si quelque chose les avait saisi et voulait l'écarteler. Lucrezia sentit son sang se glacer et recula d'instinct, serrant Giovanni contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put et au bout de quelques minutes d'hurlement atroces, le corps du garde se disloqua en un craquement horrible et il tomba sur le sol tel un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, son cadavre s'étalant dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Lucrezia fixa quelques instants sans bouger le corps du garde, avant de lever les yeux vers son père qui semblait plus calme et qui passa rapidement le bâton sous les yeux des autres gardes en marmonnant de son éternel ton glacial :

\- Retournez au travail.

Les trois gardes restant hochèrent simplement la tête et obéirent, marchant d'un pas tranquille vers les remparts, ce qui sidéra Lucrezia. Elle observa leurs visages tandis qu'ils avançaient ils étaient parfaitement neutres. Comme si leur ami ne venait pas de… se faire écarteler par une force invisible ! L'un d'eux arriva mine de rien vers elle sur les remparts et fronça les sourcils en la voyant :

\- _Madonna _Lucrezia, vous ne devriez pas être là. Les remparts sont dangereux. Puis-je vous raccompagner à vos appartements ?

Elle ne répondit rien, le regardant avec horreur. Son ton était courtois, son regard presque ennuyé par la situation. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Qu'est-ce que… _Lucrezia lui jeta alors un regard venimeux et s'élança au galop, le dépassant sans lui répondre. Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle put sans vouloir se mettre à courir. Elle était chez elle. Elle n'avait pas à fuir. Tandis qu'elle passa à côté du cadavre, elle y jeta un regard dégoûtée et s'empressa de regagner l'intérieur du château, le cœur battant, se demandant si elle avait bien vu.

_C'est donc ça, le pouvoir des Fragments d'Eden ? _Cesare lui avait dit que ces objets pouvaient contrôler n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas dit qu'ils pouvaient faire flotter des gens et les désarticuler ! Et leur effacé la mémoire ! Car elle ne voyait aucune autre explication au comportement des gardes étranges. Elle revoyait le geste de son père sous leur nez avec le bâton. Il avait effacé leurs souvenirs aussi facilement que si il avait balayé son bureau d'un geste de la main. Ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était tout simplement pas humain. Pas possible…

_Fragments d'Eden ? Fragments de l'enfer, plutôt. _Car ces objets ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de Dieu, certainement pas. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de ces choses. Et, Doux Jésus, elle avait raison sur le fait que son père ne devrait pas les posséder… et Cesare non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne devrait toucher à ça. C'était trop destructeur. Hors, Cesare et Rodrigo Borgia était déjà destructeurs par nature, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur donne une telle aide pour anéantir et dominer. Bon sang. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir un tel objet entre les mains de Cesare. Plus jamais. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Cesare ne renoncerait jamais à l'idée de posséder un jour le bâton d'Eden. Où n'importe quel autre Fragment.

_Oh, seigneur, Cesare… Pourquoi ton épée et ta force ne te suffise-t-elle pas pour conquérir le monde ? C'est pourtant tellement suffisant…_

Lucrezia arriva rapidement dans la chambre de son fils où elle le déposa dans son berceau, le petit Giovanni s'étant endormi sur elle, absolument pas troublé par les évènements qui se passait autour de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa sa petite joue en le regardant dormir quelques instants. Il était si innocent. Et à cet instant, elle était juste terrifiée à l'idée de voir son fils grandir avec pour exemple son frère et son père, car il chercherait forcément une figure paternelle… Elle aimait son frère plus que tout. Mais, seigneur, elle priait pour que son fils ne devienne pas comme lui. Elle avait assez à gérer avec un. Elle finit par soupirer profondément, encore remuer parce qui venait de se passer, et sortit de la chambre de son fils, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Le jour était bien levé mais il était encore tôt. Elle pourrait aller se reposer un peu dans sa chambre, encore. Et essayer d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais.

C'était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la matinée._

\- Je suis ton Prophète, je suis celui t'ouvrira, je suis…

\- Vous m'avez demandé, père ?

Rodrigo cessa de marmonner en fixant son bâton à la voix de sa fille et il se retourna pour lui jeter un regard presque surpris, avant de se rappeler visiblement que oui, il avait demandé sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt dans son bureau dans le palais apostolique. Il lui fit signe d'entrer d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers son bureau tout en déclarant :

\- En effet, ma fille, entre donc.

Lucrezia ferma la porte derrière et fixa son père nerveusement, où plutôt fixa cet affreux objet qu'il tenait à la main et qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus voir. Sa simple vision lui noua l'estomac et lui donna envie de fuir la pièce. Bon sang, elle jurait sur la vie de son fils que si jamais elle avait l'occasion de se débarrasser de ses choses, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle pouvait en sentir la puissance sans même le toucher. Ça vibrait littéralement à travers la pièce.

Elle détourna les yeux de cette chose immonde, et regarda son père. Il avait l'air de s'être encore engraissé. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant, il ne quittait le palais apostolique que pour rejoindre le château Saint-Ange. Cesare avait raison. Il avait peur de l'Assassin. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se séparait plus de ce maudit Fragment. Pour cela qu'il s'en prenait aux gardes si violemment. Pour cela qu'il s'enfermait au Vatican. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le mépris s'insinuer en elle. Cesare, lui, n'aurait jamais peur de l'Assassin.

\- Eh bien, père ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous désirez peut-être en savoir plus sur le cardinal Casaroli ?

\- Non, non, rétorqua Rodrigo en croisant les mains devant lui, un demi sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Même si je tiens à te féliciter. Tu t'es en sortie à merveille. Exactement comme je l'attendais de toi. Tu es bien ma digne fille.

Malgré ses quelques rancoeurs envers son père, Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire en haussant les sourcils d'un air satisfait, ce qui fit rire doucement Rodrigo. C'était un geste qu'elle avait souvent vu chez lui, et elle savait qu'elle le tenait de lui. C'était drôle, de voir son père rire. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière qu'elle avait vu ça. La plupart du temps, elle s'en moquait, pour être honnête, elle ne portait plus son père dans son cœur depuis longtemps. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce mariage désastreux qu'il lui avait imposé avec Giovanni Sforza. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ces cinq longues années d'exil dans ce trou perdu de Pesaro, maudit soit cette ville. Lorsque Cesare conquérait l'Italie, elle devait impérativement se rappeler de lui demander de brûler cet endroit de malheur.

Mais bien plus que cela, elle ne pardonnait pas à Rodrigo ce qu'il faisait à Cesare. Il ne voyait rien de son fils. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait été contraint de nommer Cesare commandant des armées papales et Préfet de Rome après la mort de leur frère Juan, il continuait à mépriser son fils. Certes, Cesare lui rendait bien ce mépris, mais Rodrigo en était le seul responsable. Il était un obstacle qui empêchait Cesare d'avancer et elle détestait cela. Elle voulait voir son frère briller, monter le plus haut possible. Et être à ses côtés.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je sais que tu continuera à agir comme une véritable Borgia, ajouta Rodrigo en s'adossant à sa chaise.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous voulez que je tue quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, sentant l'excitation monter ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée de recommencer ce petit jeu.

\- Oh oui, assurément, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle dans l'immédiat. Non. C'est une autre tâche un peu plus délicate. Il se trouve, ma fille, que je t'ai trouvée un nouveau mari.

Rodrigo sourit comme si il s'agissait d'une surprise et qu'elle ne pouvait que se réjouir et le remercier en se jetant dans ses bras. La seule réponse qu'il eut fut le silence de sa fille. Lucrezia sentit un froid immense l'envahir, membre par membre, aussi lentement que si de la glace s'était incrusté sous sa peau, la déchirant. Elle eut comme l'impression que le temps s'arrêta l'espace de quelques instants. Se figeant littéralement. Temps où elle fixa son père sans rien dire, sans bouger. Temps où elle vit une succession d'images dans sa tête. Son départ de Rome. Sa nouvelle prison dans une ville perdue au fin fond de la Romagne où de la Toscane, où plus loin encore. Ses nouvelles nuits désagréables avec un homme qu'elle détesterait. Tout ce temps à nouveau séparée de Cesare…

Alors elle se réveilla, et le froid laissa place au feu, à une colère si terrible qu'elle se sentit prête à saisir cet objet qu'elle haïssait tant pour en déchirer le visage souriant de son père. Elle sentit ses poings se serrer et inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Mais elle n'y parvint pas et s'écria alors :

\- Jamais ! Vous m'entendez, père ? Je ne me marierai plus jamais ! Vous ne me forcerez plus à quitter Rome, à quitter ma famille pour aller vivre avec un porc dans un trou à rats ! Vous voulez que je me conduise en digne Borgia ? Eh bien, une Borgia mérite mieux que ça, père !

Elle tourna les talons, décidée à ne pas rester une minute de plus dans le bureau de son père, quand la voix de ce dernier lança d'une voix forte :

\- A quel moment ais-je dit que tu devais quitter Rome ?

Lucrezia s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée du bureau apostolique, et se retourna pour jeter un regard à la fois furieux et perdu à son père. Ce qui fit soupirer Rodrigo qui secoua la tête :

\- Ma chère enfant… tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'envoyer ailleurs alors que tu viens de me prouver que tu pouvais être d'une grande utilité à notre famille ? Me crois-tu suffisamment stupide pour négliger l'atout que tu représentes ?

\- Vous venez de parler de mariage…

\- C'est exact, et tu te marieras, Lucrezia, même si pour cela je dois te traîner par les cheveux jusqu'à la basilique. Je suis encore ton père, et je suis le pape. Tu peux garder tes petits caprices pour ton frère.

Elle se sentit si insultée qu'elle en resta ébahie, la bouche ouverte, mais cela n'aida pas à calmer la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre son père, loin de là, même si elle ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qu'il voulait dire. Rodrigo repoussa sa chaise afin de s'approcher d'elle en levant les mains comme un signe de paix tout en poursuivant :

\- Mais je sais me montrer tolérant, et toi et moi nous voulons la même chose. Tu veux rester à Rome ? Je veux que tu restes à Rome, je veux que tu nous aides, ton frère et moi, à poursuivre notre combat pour maintenir notre pouvoir sur cette ville, sur ce pays. Mais nous avons besoin d'alliés, pour cela. Et les alliances se forment par le mariage.

\- Je sais cela, mais cela n'explique toujours pas en quoi je pourrais rester à Rome si jamais je me mariais ! S'exclama-t-elle s'approchant de lui à pas furieux, sa voix devenant un tantinet hystérique.

\- Tu pourras rester à Rome parce que ton époux restera à Rome, répondit son père. Cela fait parti du contrat de mariage. Je vous offrirais un palais au sein du Vatican où vous résiderez tout les deux. Et ainsi tu resteras auprès de nous. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour toi dans les prochains mois. Mais tu ne peux pas rester célibataire. La rumeur de ton fils bâtard court toujours, si tu ne n'étais pas laissé aller à une telle stupidité avec ce soldat espagnol… enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance, la seule chose qui compte c'est d'étouffer ses rumeurs. Tant qu'elles sont modérées, elles ne sont pas une menace mais si elles viennent à devenir trop importantes, c'est toute notre famille qui sera menacée. Ton mariage apaisera les mauvaises langues en plus de nous apporter une alliance considérable. Une alliance qui sera notamment très utile à ton frère. Tu ne veux donc pas que Cesare réussisse ?

Lucrezia inspira profondément, et jeta un regard venimeux à son père. Ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire parce qu'il savait qu'avec cet argument, il avait déjà presque gagné. Il savait à quel point Lucrezia tenait à son frère. Du moins pensait-il tout savoir. Si il savait toute la vérité, à quel point elle aimait son frère, quelque chose lui dit qu'il sourirait beaucoup moins à cet instant. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce jour arriverait. Qu'elle ne pourra pas mener cette belle vie tranquille éternellement, qu'on parlerait à nouveau de mariage pour elle. Elle pourrait rester à Rome. Cela, elle n'y avait jamais pensé, cependant. Elle n'en aurait même jamais rêvé. Elle pourrait rester auprès de Cesare. C'était un compromis intéressant. Mais à nouveau être mariée… Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée. A quoi ressemblerait cet époux-là ?

\- Il s'appel Alfonso d'Aragon, déclara son père comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il est le neveu du roi de Naples. Certes, c'est un bâtard, mais toi aussi après tout, et son oncle à accepter de le lever au rang de Duc de Bisceglie et de Calabria. C'est un homme paraît-il charmant, toute les jeunes filles de la cour de Naples se languissent de lui. Il est de ton âge. En fait, il est plus jeune que toi d'une année. Ça te changera sûrement de Sforza. Votre mariage nous donnera accès aux troupes Napolitaines, une armée puissante, sans compter le vaste territoire qu'est le royaume de Naples. Cesare pourra se servir de ces hommes en plus des nôtres pour combattre nos ennemis et étendre notre pouvoir sur toute l'Italie.

Alfonso d'Aragon. La famille d'Aragon… c'était donc aussi en parti un Espagnol, tout comme elle. Tout comme Perotto… Un homme plus jeune qu'elle. Elle essaya d'imaginer cela mais c'était une bien étrange vision. En tout cas, cette famille était également apparentée à la royauté d'Espagne. Ce qui lui fit dévisager son père d'un air suspicieux. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que son ambition aille jusqu'à la couronne espagnole.

Rodrigo leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur, l'air d'attendre une réponse. Comme si elle pourrait dire non ! Il avait été clair sur le sujet. Elle se demanda si Cesare était au courant de tout cela. De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire, et elle non plus. Et elle était certaine qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se réjouir d'avoir des troupes pour prendre possession de l'Italie, quand bien même le prix à payé était qu'elle se marie.

Lucrezia soupira. Elle le ferait pour lui. Juste pour lui. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se contenta alors de répondre d'une voix résignée :

\- Je ferais ce que vous me direz de faire, père. J'épouserais Alfonso d'Aragon.

* * *

\- Réjouis-toi, ma chérie, dit d'un joyeux Vannozza Catanei en se penchant afin de saisir une grappe de raisin dans la corbeille de fruits posée devant elles. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'Alfonso d'Aragon. Il paraît qu'il est à croquer.

Sa mère gloussa de rire en jetant un regard significatif à Lucrezia, ce qui lui valut en guise de réponse un regard exaspéré de sa fille. Mais elle ne fit qu'en rire et elle se leva de son fauteuil avant de prendre Giovanni des bras de Lucrezia, serrant son petit fils contre elle. Lucrezia et sa mère se trouvait dans le jardin du palais de cette dernière, palais qui ne cessait de rappeler des souvenirs à Lucrezia. Et de lui donner un sentiment de nostalgie doux-amer. Elle n'était pas revenue dans cette maison depuis des années. Pourtant, elle avait adorée cet endroit et lorsqu'elle y était entrée à nouveau, plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait senti un apaisement la prendre comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Dans la maison de sa mère, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir être totalement elle-même, sans limites ni barrières. Il n'y avait personne pour la jugée ici et elle se rappelait encore des moindres cachettes où elle aimait jouer enfant, des moindres pièces de cette demeure qui l'avait rendue heureuse. Sa mère avait été folle de joie de la voir, et Lucrezia dut admettre que cela lui fit aussi un immense bien. Sentir les bras de Vannozza la serrer contre elle quand elle était arrivée avait été le réconfort dont elle avait besoin après ce que son père lui avait annoncée plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait pleurée dans les bras de sa mère, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci l'amène dans les jardins qui avait été son terrain de jeu quand elle était petite fille, où elle avait ordonné à ses domestiques d'étaler un drap sur le sol et où elles pique-niquait tranquillement sous un soleil doux et un vent frais. Ce mois de janvier était le plus chaud que Rome ait connu depuis des décennies, l'hiver ne semblait même pas être là. Ce qui promettait un été étouffant. Et qui amènerait en même temps la fièvre dans la ville.

La joie de passer du temps avec sa mère avait été quelque peu ternie par l'annonce de la mort de Carlo, l'époux de Vannozza et son beau-père. Lucrezia en avait été sincèrement chagrinée, et elle en fut la première surprise. Il était décédé l'année dernière et elle n'en avait rien su. C'était un gros gentilhomme toujours prompt à lui faire des câlins et à la faire rire quand elle était enfant. Elle se rappelait de nombreuses choses à son sujet. Il n'était pas son père, mais il avait été plus paternel envers elle que Rodrigo ne l'avait jamais été. Il jouait avec elle dans ce même jardin, il lui lisait des histoires avant de s'endormir… et elle n'avait pas une seule fois pensée à lui ces dernières années, et aujourd'hui il était mort. Elle s'en sentit vraiment ébranlée, mais elle eut aussi la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait un nouveau frère né de ce même mariage. Un petit Ottavino âgée de 8 ans, qu'elle avait à peine aperçu avant que celui-ci disparaisse dans le palais. Cela dit, la présence de cet enfant ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que celle de sa soeur Laura, la fille de Giulia Farnèse, qui déambulait souvent dans le Vatican, pas très futée et souvent l'air hagard, bien que très jolie avec ses fins cheveux blonds. Rodrigo lui trouverait certainement une utilité plus tard.

Lucrezia regarda sa mère faire sauter son Giovanni sur ses cuisses et ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Au final, Giovanni était le seul enfant qui comptait à ses yeux. Vannozza regarda sa fille et soupira en lui jetant alors un raisin à la figure tout en disant :

\- Cesse de bouder, veux-tu ? Tu resteras à Rome, c'est tout ce qui compte, au final. Et tu sais bien qu'un mari ne t'empêche absolument pas de faire ce que tu désires si tu le désires vraiment. Pendant ton mariage avec Giovanni Sforza, n'as-tu pas voyagée dans tout le nord de l'Italie et ce sans ton imbécile de mari ?

\- C'est le frère de Sancha d'Aragon, marmonna Lucrezia sans relever les paroles de sa mère, même si elle savait qu'elle avait raison, bien sur. Celle qu'on appelle la « Grande Putain Napolitaine ».

\- Et celle qui est l'épouse de ton frère Joffré. Il à l'air très malheureux avec elle, soupira Vannozza.

\- Mhh, ricana Lucrezia.

Elle devait admettre se moquer totalement du sort de son frère Joffré. Elle se rappelait de lui enfant, et il l'agaçait toujours avec ses pleures quand elle était petite. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment manqué, et il n'était jamais revenu de Squillace. Rodrigo était persuadé que Joffré n'était pas son fils contrairement aux dires de Lucrezia. Vu la faiblesse de caractère qu'il affichait enfant, elle pourrait croire qu'il avait raison… même si la petite Laura n'avait pas plus de force que Joffré. Il faut croire que seul Cesare et elle était digne d'être des Borgia.

Cela dit, elle ne portait pas Sancha d'Aragon dans son cœur. Elle avait appris, ces cinq derniers mois, que cette dernière aurait cherché à séduire Cesare pendant ses quelques mois à Rome, alors que Lucrezia vagabondait de Venise à Florence durant ces cinq longues années d'exil. Et quand elle avait interrogée Cesare à ce sujet, il s'était contenté d'en rire sans répondre. Elle avait facilement compris qu'il avait couché avec cette putain. Et cette dernière se serait ensuite donnée à Juan. Elle méritait bien son surnom, la Grande Putain… Qu'elle reste à Squillace avec Joffré et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réapparaisse, elle ne voulait pas voir cette garce s'approcher de Cesare. Elle ne connaissait pas son visage, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle l'a haïssait.

\- Cesare est venu te voir, ces derniers temps ? Demanda Lucrezia, voulant changer de sujet.

Et parler de Cesare lui était infiniment plus plaisant que parler de ce maudit mariage à venir. Qui aurait lieu dans à peine un mois, qui plus est…

\- Oui, ce qui m'a surprise, d'ailleurs, il ne vient pas souvent, rétorqua Vannozza en secouant ses boucles brunes, ce qui amusa Giovanni qui essaya de les saisir en rigolant.

\- Il est occupé, gérer Rome lui prend tout son temps, dit Lucrezia en haussant les épaules.

_Et je lui prends le peu qu'il lui reste._

\- Je sais, rétorqua Vannozza d'un ton préoccupée. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ne vienne pas me voir qui me dérange. J'ai toujours eu du mal à être proche de lui. Je dois t'avouer que par moments, ton frère me fait peur. Il reste mon fils et je l'aime, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il reste cardinal et se tienne loin du pouvoir et de la vie militaire. Cela fait ressortir des choses… que je n'aime pas voir en lui.

Lucrezia se tourna vers sa mère et la dévisagea, quelque peu surprise par ces mots. Connaissait-elle donc si mal son fils ? L'Eglise n'aurait rien fait sortir de meilleur en lui. Il n'était pas fait pour cela. Il serait devenu fou si il avait été contraint de rester cardinal. Vannozza se pencha vers son petit fils et Lucrezia crut voir l'espace d'un instant Cesare en elle, dans son profil. La situation était comique, tout de même. Cesare ressemblait énormément à leur mère. Même cheveux bruns presque noir, soyeux et brillant, même nez aquilin, même traits fins et réguliers, même mentons fiers. Seul les yeux les différenciaient, les yeux marron doux de Vannozza contrastaient avec le bleu glacial de ceux de Cesare, des siens, de ceux de Rodrigo. Cesare était l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus, et pourtant celui qu'elle comprenait le moins. Oui, c'était très ironique, vraiment.

Vannozza cligna des yeux, et sa mine préoccupée disparut pour laisser réapparaître un souvenir joyeux et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit-fils en déclarant joyeusement :

\- Cela ne fait rien. Bientôt il partira en France et il se mariera, une épouse lui fera sans doute du bien et le détournera de tout cela quelques temps. N'est-ce pas notre travail, à nous les femmes ? Garder les hommes dans le droit chemin quand ils se laissent trop dominer par leur passion. Dieu que je l'ai fait pour ton père jadis ! Quel dommage que ce mariage aura lieu en France, nous aurions pu faire deux grandes fêtes fabuleuse pour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit sa mère, l'air perturbée d'avoir été interrompue. A propos de quoi ?

\- Au sujet de Cesare, expliqua Lucrezia d'une voix tout à coup tremblante. Et de la France. Et d'un mariage. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Vannozza fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sa fille d'un air sincèrement surpris et murmura :

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Cela me surprend, j'avais cru comprendre que vous vous étiez rapprochez ces derniers mois. Lors de sa dernière visite, il m'a confié qu'il comptait partir pour Lyon afin de demander sa main à la princesse Carlotta d'Aragon. Je suppose qu'il espère conquérir le trône de Naples par ce mariage, c'est la fille du roi. Et aussi la cousine de ton futur époux… Ainsi que celle de l'épouse de ton frère. Cela commence à être un vrai nœud de pailles, cette famille… Lucrezia, où vas-tu ?

Cette dernière s'était levée, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et des larmes menaçant de monter et de déborder si elle restait sur place. Elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler les mots que sa mère venait de prononcer. Cesare… épouser une princesse d'Aragon… pourtant, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Et il ne lui en avait rien dit. Pas le moindre mot. Elle ne pouvait croire en _ça, _en revanche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait osé lui faire ça… après tout ce qu'elle lui avait pardonnée… Lucrezia évita le regard de sa mère, saisissant son châle qu'elle avait jeté négligemment dans l'herbe et déclara sans la regarder :

\- Peux-tu garder Giovanni aujourd'hui, mère ? Je n'ai pas le temps de le confier aux nourrices. Je dois rentrer tout de suite au château. Personne ne dira rien qu'il passe un peu de temps avec sa grand-mère.

\- Bien évidemment, ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce qui…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, s'obligea à dire Lucrezia avec le sourire le plus forcée qu'elle ait eu à faire de sa vie. Merci, mère. Je reviendrais te voir très vite. Quelqu'un récupérera Giovanni plus tard.

Elle se pencha pour déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère et quitta les lieux, laissant Vannozza dans l'incompréhension la plus totale mais elle n'y pensait déjà plus. La seule chose auquel Lucrezia pensait à cet instant, c'était à rentrer au château et à trouver Cesare. Et à lui demander quelle était cette histoire de mariage en France. Elle sortit rapidement du palais de sa mère et retrouva les deux gardes du corps qui lui avait été accordé, Cesare ayant besoin de Micheletto aujourd'hui. Son cheval était déjà prêt et elle monta rapidement afin de gagner le château le plus vite possible. Dieu merci, la maison de sa mère était tout près.

Elle galopa si vite jusqu'au château que ses gardes semblèrent avoir de la peine à la suivre, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Qu'ils aillent au diable, ces gardes ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Elle se préoccuperait du reste du monde lorsqu'elle aurait eu les réponses à ses questions. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans les écuries du château, elle sauta de son cheval sans attendre le palefrenier et se précipita presque en courant dans la cour qui longeait tout le château. Elle savait que Cesare s'entraînait régulièrement avec ses troupes par ici. Et tandis qu'elle avançait en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, elle sentit le désespoir s'installer en elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. D'abord, Alfonso. Maintenant ça. Elle avait été si bien, ces cinq derniers mois ! Elle avait enfin retrouvé le rythme de la vie qu'elle aimait autrefois, encore meilleur même. Et tout était en train de s'effondrer, et ce en l'espace de quelques heures à peine.

Ce qui la rendait furieuse, aussi. Furieuse contre son père mais aussi furieuse contre Cesare. Car il devait savoir, à qui mentait-elle ? Il devait tout savoir, sur Alfonso et bien sur, sur ce mariage avec une princesse Napolitaine… c'était lui qui désirait ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il ça ? Elle ne lui suffisait donc pas ? Pourtant, il lui suffisait, à elle… Si il tenait tant que ça au pouvoir de Naples, qu'il prenne son armée et qu'il parte conquérir la ville au lieu d'épouser une stupide poule qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de déplumer dès son arrivée à Rome !

Elle entendit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient et accéléra le pas et tomba comme elle l'avait prédit sur Cesare en train d'entraîner lui-même ses hommes. Il était en train de lutter à l'épée contre un garde, un jeune novice apparemment, et malgré sa fureur, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était… magnifique. Il avait revêtis cette armure aux symboles sublimes qu'il s'était fait faire il y a deux mois. Elle représentait trois petits chérubins métalliques positionner d'une manière tout sauf chrétienne. Le premier au centre de l'armure s'élever vers le ciel, les bras ouvert d'un air fier, comme si il venait de conquérir le monde de ses petites ailes. Et les deux autres se faisait face de chaque côté de l'armure et semblait se disputer, prêts à se battre. Il adorait cette armure. Et il était si beau dedans, si impressionnant que personne n'aurait osé faire la moindre remarque sur l'étrangeté de ces symboles.

Mais cette beauté n'empêcha pas Lucrezia d'avancer, furieuse, tandis que Cesare finit par désarmer le garde et par le faire tomber brutalement à terre, et le jeune homme grogna de douleur en crachant alors, visiblement furieux :

\- Quel intérêt d'apprendre à se battre ainsi ? Vous ne savez que nous faire patrouiller dans Rome ! Nous sommes des gardes, pas une véritable armée !

Lucrezia s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'un murmure traversa les autres hommes et que Cesare se figea, fixant le garde à ses pieds. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et en voyant les visages inquiets de ses compagnons, il dut comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur. Il tourna son regard vers Cesare, d'un air tout à coup suppliant et s'apprêta de toute évidence à supplier quand l'épée de Cesare lui traversa le crâne, se plantant droit dans sa bouche.

L'épée sortait à l'arrière de la tête du garde, et ce dernier émit un étrange gargouillement… où du moins sa tête le fit car il était déjà mort. La pointe de la lame goûtait de son sang et Cesare la ressortit dans un bruit écoeurant. Lucrezia fixa le cadavre quelques instants mais la vision la laissa de marbre. Après avoir vu un corps gonfler et un autre désarticuler, un trou dans la tête n'était pas grand-chose. Mais la plupart des hommes qui était aux côtés de Cesare étaient devenus blanc, l'air sur le point de vomir. Si leurs estomac était si peu solides, Cesare devrait sans doute tous les tuer, quel intérêt d'avoir des faibles dans leurs rangs ?

Cesare sortit un tissu de son dos et en nettoya le bout de son épée jusqu'à la faire briller tout en disant à ses hommes sans les regarder :

\- Au cas où si ce message n'était pas suffisamment clair, si jamais l'un d'entre vous conteste encore une fois ce que j'essaie de vous apprendre, je vous ferais balancer au-dessus du Tibre par une corde. Nous ne resterons pas éternellement à Rome, sachez-le. Nous partirons bientôt à la conquête de l'Italie.

_Partir… _Cela réveilla Lucrezia de son choc initial face à la scène et la colère revint d'un coup. Après ce qui venait de se passer, n'importe qui aurait jugé sage de ne pas chercher à provoquer Cesare. C'est du moins ce que ses hommes devait penser. Pas elle. Il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille, à elle, elle le savait. Elle ne comptait donc pas cacher ses sentiments.

\- Cesare ! Appelle-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas énergique vers ses hommes et lui.

Son frère se retourna, l'air quelque peu surpris mais un sourire vint agrandir ses lèvres, et seule Lucrezia put voir la pointe d'exaspération qui apparût dans ses yeux tandis qu'il lança d'un ton plaisant :

\- Lucrezia ! Ma chère petite soeur !

Elle vint se planter devant lui, sentant sur elle le regard des gardes qui devait se dire qu'elle était folle de dévisager ainsi Cesare Borgia avec l'air d'une furie alors qu'il nettoyait encore sa lame taché du sang du cadavre encore chaud à leurs pieds. Qu'ils aillent au diable, elle n'avait que faire de leurs avis où de leurs intérêts. La seule chose à cet instant qui comptait pour elle était de savoir ce qui se passait sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Ce que préparait Cesare pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Et l'entendre confirmer de sa bouche que le prix à payer pour son ambition était qu'ils allaient encore être séparés, liés à d'autres personnes.

Les yeux bleus de Cesare la dévisagèrent tandis qu'il haussa les sourcils, lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'elle venait faire ici à les déranger pendant leur entraînement. Et tandis qu'elle fixait ce regard sur elle, si dur et si déterminé, si impatient, elle sentit le désespoir remonté en elle, dépassant la colère et emmenant les larmes avec lui, mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer. Oh non, pas question de pleurer, c'était des réponses qu'elle voulait. Mais le chagrin était là alors qu'elle regardait ce visage qui hantait chacun de ses jours et de ses nuits depuis des années. Depuis toujours. Ce visage était à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il embrasserait une autre femme devant Dieu, qu'il lui jurerait fidélité et amour, même si c'était un mensonge, il le ferait quand même aux yeux du monde alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire avec elle, quoi qu'il en dise. Cela lui brisait le cœur.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas menti mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui. Mais Cesare fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre et il rétorqua, de plus en plus agacer :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- La France, Cesare ! Et la princesse Carlotta d'Aragon ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix devenant un tantinet hystérique.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de son frère et il soupira lourdement, levant presque les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers ses hommes et de leur ordonner sèchement :

\- Retournez à vos postes. Nous reprendrons l'entraînement demain.

Les gardes obéirent sans la moindre hésitation et décampèrent littéralement, laissant Cesare et Lucrezia seuls. Mais son frère ne la regarda pas immédiatement, prenant soin de ranger son épée dans son fourreau et se mettant alors à marcher, obligeant Lucrezia à le suivre, furieuse qu'il l'ignore ainsi, et elle répéta :

\- Est-ce que c'est la vérité, Cesare ?

\- Bien sur que c'est la vérité, répondit-il sobrement, comme si ils parlait du beau temps, tout en s'approchant des écuries.

\- Tu veux partir en France ? S'écria-t-elle en venant se placer devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêtez. Tu veux aller épouser cette _putana _de Napolitaine, la même que sa cousine Sancha, à n'en pas douter ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait ensemble à la tête de Rome, Cesare ! Tu m'avais promis que je serais ta reine !

Elle avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots et si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les parages à ce moment-là, il avait certainement tout entendu, mais Lucrezia s'en moquait, Dieu qu'elle s'en moquait, elle était si lasse de se cacher ! Si lasse de devoir faire semblant, si lasse de devoir tenir les apparences ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est envoyé au diable toute l'Italie et montrer au monde entier quel homme elle aimait réellement, le seul digne d'être à ses côtés, peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent ! Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller se marier avec une autre. Seigneur, elle aurait tellement voulu cela…

\- Et je suppose que tu savais aussi pour Alfonso d'Aragon, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla-t-elle, sentant la colère remontée en elle. Non seulement tu me vends à Naples mais tu te vends toi aussi, c'est cela l'avenir que tu veux pour notr…

Cesare l'interrompit en saisissant durement son menton dans sa main, lui faisant mal, avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui coupant la respiration. _C'est de la folie, _pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Ils étaient dehors, en plein jour, dans les écuries du château Saint-Ange, où cardinaux, gardes et autres serviteurs passait régulièrement, où leur père passait régulièrement… c'était de la pure folie. Une folie délicieuse, dont le goût savoureux fit frissonner intensément Lucrezia et l'empêcha d'opposer la moindre résistance à son frère. Elle ne le désirait même pas. Qu'ils regardent tous. Qu'ils sachent tous, elle n'en avait rien à faire. C'était cela qu'elle désirait, plus que tout au monde. Ne plus avoir à se cacher.

Sa bouche mordillait la sienne, la possédant, son goût unique brûlant sur ses lèvres et sa langue tandis que la sienne partait à la conquête d'elle. Elle en tremblait. Alors, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, voulant l'emprisonner dans ses bras, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser s'échapper, plus jamais, et surtout ne pas le laisser aller en France. Il devait rester ici. Auprès d'elle. Car elle savait au fond d'elle-même que qui que ce soit cette Carlotta d'Aragon, elle ne serait jamais la femme dont Cesare avait besoin. C'était elle, son âme-soeur. Elle et personne d'autre, la seule qui saurait toujours l'aimer même dans ses pires moments. Et cela, il le savait aussi.

Mais trop tôt, Cesare la relâcha, haletante et incapable de parler, ses lèvres douloureuses par ses morsures et sa brutalité. Et tandis qu'elle reprenait sa situation, la bouche de Cesare s'égara sur sa joue avant de venir murmurer à ses oreilles :

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Lucrezia ? Tu penses sincèrement que je vais aller m'enterrer éternellement en France, avec cette garce d'Aragon ? Tu penses que j'abandonnerai Rome ?

Il s'éloigna d'elle, sa bouche effleurant au passage la sienne, son visage encore tout près, sa main lui serrant toujours douloureusement le menton tandis qu'il termina :

\- Que je t'abandonnerai, toi, ma reine ?

Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur à ses mots, même si son esprit était encore dans la brume, même si son cœur était encore gonflé de doutes et de peine. Mais elle était captivée par son regard. Comme à chaque fois. Il avait une force en lui si dévastatrice que même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y soumettre par instinct, par moments.

Finalement, il la lâcha et reprit sa marche, la laissant quelque peu sonnée tandis qu'il claqua des doigts, ordonnant ainsi à un palefrenier de préparer en cheval tout en déclarant :

\- Tout cela n'est que temporaire, ma soeur, c'est toujours temporaire. Mon armée n'est pas assez puissante pour que je parte à la conquête du pays. Je vais devoir affronter beaucoup d'ennemis pour y parvenir. Les Sforza à Forli, à Pesaro et à Milan, ils n'ont jamais pardonnez l'humiliation qu'on à fait subir à leur précieux Giovanni, ce _pezzo di merda. _Les Colonna et les Orsini, les Baglioni… sans compter les Assassins. Il va nous falloir des alliés, peu importe à quel point ça nous déplait. Il va nous falloir de la main d'œuvre. Si j'arrive à obtenir la main de Carlotta d'Aragon, Naples m'appartiendra. Elle est la fille du roi.

Lucrezia se retourna afin de le regarder examiner scrupuleusement le travail du palefrenier tandis qu'il s'occupait du cheval préféré de Cesare, un monstrueux étalon noir qui l'impressionnait toujours. Elle entendait bien ce qu'il disait et essaya de mettre son chagrin de côté afin de visualiser la situation de manière stratégique, même si cela lui coûta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dit. Ce qui lui fit répondre :

\- Mais le père de Carlotta est toujours vivant. Tu ne seras roi de Naples qu'à la mort du roi Federico.

\- Oh, un accident est si vite arrivée, petite soeur, tu le sais bien, rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule.

Lucrezia eut un petit rire amusé et elle passa alors ses bras autour d'elle, ayant presque froid tout à coup alors que la température était très agréable. C'était l'idée de tout ce qui allait se passer qui la faisait frissonner. Elle comprenait bien ce que désirait Cesare. Elle l'avait toujours compris. Cela ne rendait en rien les choses plus facile pour elle, loin de là.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Alfonso ? Quel est l'intérêt de ce mariage ? Ton mariage avec Carlotta d'Aragon n'est-il pas suffisant pour tisser une alliance avec Naples ? Jofré est déjà marié à Sancha, bon sang ! Naples veut tout les Borgia ?

\- En vérité, c'est père qui tient à ce mariage avec Alfonso, rétorqua Cesare d'un ton plus sec en laissant le palefrenier tranquille – le pauvre ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés à son maître – afin de se tourner vers sa soeur, le regard noir. Personnellement, je me serais bien passé de cela. Cela dit, ce n'est pas en vain. Mon mariage avec Carlotta n'est absolument pas garanti. J'ai demandé sa main au roi Federico, ce à quoi il m'a répondu que sa fille était seule maîtresse de son choix et qu'elle à jeté son dévolu sur un petit duc français, Guy de Laval. Je vais devoir la séduire. Où bien tuer de Laval, je ne sais pas encore.

Il eut un sourire diabolique à ses mots et Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si l'image de son frère séduisant cette femme lui retourna l'estomac et lui donna envie de connaître le visage de cette Carlotta. Juste pour imaginer lui arracher les yeux et la peau. Elle devait être belle, à n'en pas douter. Elle avait entendu parler de la grande beauté de Sancha d'Aragon, et elles étaient du même sang…

\- Je ne compte pas échouer, poursuivit Cesare. Mais le pape ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ainsi, si je ne parviens pas à épouser Carlotta d'Aragon, ton mariage avec Alfonso peut représenter une alternative intéressante qu'on pourra exploiter.

\- Je ne suis donc qu'une roue de secours, commenta amèrement Lucrezia. Vendue à un porc au cas où si vos plans ne fonctionne pas comme vous l'entendez. Juste une garantie.

Cesare ne répondit pas, se contenta de la dévisager d'un air qu'elle ne déchiffra pas. Etait-ce de l'indifférence ? De l'exaspération ? Elle ne parvint tout simplement pas à savoir. Elle détestait quand il persistait à rester une énigme pour elle, par moments. Le palefrenier vint finalement apporter à Cesare sa monture d'une main tremblante, s'empressant de détaler dès que son frère eut saisit la bride de son cheval avant de le monter aussi aisément qu'un cheval normal. Cet étalon était un monstre. Elle observa la scène d'un air renfrogné, les bras toujours croisée autour d'elle, regrettant déjà la béatitude du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, mais Cesare s'approcha alors d'elle avec et lui tendit la main :

\- Allez, cesse donc de bouder et vient. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Elle fixa sa main et envisagea une seconde de ne pas la prendre, lui montrant ainsi son mécontentement mais à peine cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit qu'elle s'envola. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas résisté à une ballade à cheval avec Cesare dans Rome. Impossible, même si on lui donnait des montagnes d'or. Elle soupira donc et saisit la main de son frère, qui la souleva avec force, la faisant grimper sur la bête qui lui servait de monture comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté, même si c'était peu élégant avec sa robe, mais elle détestait voyager en amazone, avant de passer ses bras autour du corps de Cesare qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lancer son cheval au galop, les amenant rapidement sur le pont Saint-Ange qu'ils traversèrent en quelques instants. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle en pensant au palefrenier, qui avait certainement du les voir s'embrasser. Mais qu'importe ?

Une fois sorti du Vatican, il ne les emmena pas très loin, à peines quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, près du Tibre, où il s'arrêta alors brusquement tandis qu'elle leva les yeux sur ce qui se passait juste devant elle. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils devant le chantier de toute évidence en cours. Une tour était en train d'être construite, apparemment. Une tour déjà bien assez grande, mais pas encore assez pour qu'on la voit du château. Elle examina la pierre dans lequel était faite cette étrange tour. Une sorte de pierre grisâtre tirant sur un marron triste. Ce début avait déjà quelque chose d'imposant, mais surtout de menaçant.

\- Qu'en pense-tu ? Demanda Cesare d'un ton fier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Pourquoi diable construit-tu une tour ?

\- Une Tour Borgia, répondit Cesare avec un grand sourire, dévisageant sa structure comme un père regardant ses enfants. La première d'une bonne dizaine que je prévois pour la ville. Ces tours serviront à indiquer au peuple qui est au pouvoir à Rome. A Florence, les Médicis aussi ont construit plusieurs tours qu'ils ont marqués par leurs drapeaux, leurs emblèmes afin de montrer leur pouvoir, de montrer leur domination sur la ville de Florence. Domination que personne n'a contestée pendant des années. J'ai beau méprisé ces Médicis, je leur reconnais là une idée de génie.

\- Les tours de Florence sont élégantes, raffinées, avec une belle architecture, marmonna Lucrezia. Celle-là est grossière.

\- Nos tours ne seront pas là pour faire jolies, rit Cesare, visiblement pas affecté le moins du monde. Elles sont là pour faire peur. Elles sont là pour montrer qu'il ne faut pas contester notre autorité. Pour montrer notre domination sur Rome.

Lucrezia ne rétorqua pas, mais l'idée lui plaisait plutôt bien, même si, quitte à avoir des tours qui porterait leur nom, elle aurait préférée avoir des tours avec le style florentin où vénitien, nettement plus belles à regarder. Mais au moins, elle était certaine que cela aurait l'effet escompté et que personne n'oserait défier leur autorité. Qui osait déjà le faire, ici, à Rome ?

Il regardait les hommes travaillés d'un air presque avide, impatient. Toujours si impatient, toujours si exigeant. Lucrezia en sourit. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Cesare déclara alors en lui jetant un coup d'œil :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. J'ai envie de voir Rome. Et toi ?

Rentrer ? Bon sang, elle n'en avait pas plus envie, non. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que dans les ruelles de Rome. Et dans les bras de Cesare. C'était les deux endroits les plus merveilleux au monde. Et elle savait qu'elle pourrait oublier ce qui allait se passer dans les mois à venir. Le mariage avec cet Alfonso d'Aragon. Le départ de Cesare, même si il ne serait que provisoire. Elle avait envie d'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Alors elle blottit sa joue contre le dos de Cesare et ferma les yeux, murmurant :

\- Non.

Son frère rit doucement, un rire qui semblait sincère, et non ironique où sarcastique, ce qui était rare chez lui. Mais elle savait que Rome avait le même effet sur lui que sur elle. La ville le rendait heureux. Autant que le pouvoir. Autant qu'elle, où du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle sentit qu'il relança sa monture au galop et elle sourit sans rouvrir les yeux.

Elle était bien, ainsi. Juste heureuse et sereine.

* * *

_Février 1499._

_Un mois plus tard._

Lucrezia éclata d'un grand rire joyeux et se leva en applaudissant alors que les nains s'inclinèrent après leur spectacle tout simplement excellent, ils avaient fait rire tous les invités du mariage à grands fous rires, la mariée la première.

Elle en avait encore mal au ventre, à force de rire, et elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en jetant des pièces d'or vers les artistes qui la remercièrent en lui envoyant un baiser gracieux, ce qui la fit rire encore davantage et ils laissèrent alors place à des acrobates et des cracheurs de feux qui commencèrent leurs numéros sous les yeux émerveillés des invités qui n'avait jamais vu un tel mariage de leurs vies.

Le pape avait autorisé Lucrezia à choisir comment organiser son mariage. Le premier avait été très solennel, après la cérémonie à l'église, il n'y avait eu aucune fête, juste un dîner froid et gêné entre la famille Sforza et Borgia. Lucrezia en était sorti plus malheureuse que jamais, sans compter qu'elle partait le lendemain pour Pesaro, loin de Rome. Alors cette fois, puisqu'elle avait voix au chapitre, elle avait décidé de ne pas faire les choses à moitié et de faire de ce mariage un mariage dont Rome se rappellerait pour l'éternité.

Toute la place Saint-Pierre avait été changée en lieu de fête, faisant hurler d'horreur les cardinaux mais Lucrezia s'en était moquer éperdument. Le thème du mariage serait l'Espagne. Lucrezia et Alfonso ayant tout deux des origines espagnoles, cela plaisait aux deux familles. Des drapeaux ornant le fier taureau des Borgia était disposé partout, ainsi que d'autres frappés à l'emblème des Aragon, suivi des guirlandes colorés, et des enfants était chargés de jeter confettis et pétales de roses durant toute la fête. Il y avait de la musique partout. De la musique joyeuse, typiquement espagnole, qui donnait à tout le monde envie de danser. Il y avait acrobates, spectacle de nains, danseurs, danseuses, chanteurs, tout était là pour divertir et amusé la foule, faisant de cette sainte place un véritable lieu de chaos.

De grandes tables avait été disposé entourant le centre de la place, et Lucrezia et son nouvel époux était installé en hauteur, sur une estrade, avec aux côtés de Lucrezia son père le pape, et aux côtés d'Alfonso son frère Cesare. Leur table dominait les autres et les repas servit était plus délicieux les uns que les autres, de mets venus d'Espagne que même Lucrezia ne connaissait pas, mais elle en savourait chaque bouché, découvrant de nouveau délices plus exquis les uns que les autres. Elle passait une journée merveilleuse, et elle en était la première surprise, au final.

Mais cela était beaucoup grâce à son nouveau mari.

Lucrezia se retourna vers Alfonso et lui sourit grandement avant de lui saisir et de la serrer, et Alfonso lui rendit son sourire. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son premier mari. En rien du tout. Quand Alfonso et elle s'était rencontrés pour la première fois, il y a peine trois jours quand il était arrivé au Vatican accompagné de sa soeur Sancha et du frère de Lucrezia, Joffré, elle s'était figé de stupeur en découvrant le charmant jeune homme qui s'était approché d'elle en souriant, avant de lui saisir galamment la main afin de la baiser tendrement.

Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre espoir, mais doux Jésus… Alfonso était beau. Véritablement beau. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle voyait des choses en lui qui lui rappelait son Cesare. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns semblables, presque noirs, sauf qu'Alfonso les portait plus court. Il avait lui aussi des traits d'aristocrates, des traits réguliers et fins malgré un nez de toute évidence cassé. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert tendre, bien loin du bleu glacé de Cesare, mais elle aima immédiatement la tendresse et la malice qu'elle perçut dans ces yeux. Il l'a charma immédiatement.

Lucrezia voulut alors le défier, voir comment il serait. Alors qu'ils se promenait dans les jardins du palais pontifical, sous la surveillance de nonnes qui servait de chaperons quelques pas derrière eux, Lucrezia s'était penché vers Alfonso et avait rapidement murmuré à son oreille « Vous savez, le petit bâtard Giovanni dont tout le monde parle à Rome ? Eh bien, c'est mon bâtard. » Elle s'était reculé avec un sourire joyeux, comme si elle venait de dire une banalité. Pour dire la vérité, à ce moment-là, même si ce beau jeune homme l'intriguait et lui plaisait énormément, elle n'aurait pas été plus mécontente qu'il décampe par cette nouvelle. Normalement, personne ne voulait d'une épouse ayant engendré un enfant hors mariage.

Mais pas Alfonso. Et c'était cela qui l'avait le plus surprise chez lui. Il n'avait pas paru scandalisé le moins du monde. Il s'était contenté de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire joyeux et de lui répondre à voix haute :

\- Oh, merveilleux ! Je pourrais faire venir mes deux fils bâtards, aussi, comme cela ils pourront jouer ensemble. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lucrezia en avait été sincèrement muette de stupeur, ce qui avait fait rire Alfonso gaiement et il lui avait alors saisi les mains avant de déclarer d'une voix plus sérieuse même si son sourire conserva sa malice :

\- Ma chère Lucrezia, j'ai accepté ce mariage parce que je suis persuadé que nous sommes fait pour nous entendre. Regardez-nous : deux bâtards de riches familles espagnoles qui s'est frayé un chemin à coup d'épée et de complots jusqu'au pouvoir, nous-mêmes déjà bien dépravés avec déjà des petits bâtards. Ne voyez-vous pas ? Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, c'est une évidence !

Lucrezia avait éclatée de rire, et ils avaient continué à marcher et à discuter de leurs familles si magnifiquement corrompues. Il avait de la conversation. Il était drôle et dynamique, et joueur, tout ce qu'elle aimait, en réalité. Ce mariage lui est alors apparue beaucoup moins déplaisant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Mais ce qui lui avait plu les plus ces derniers jours, et en particulier depuis que le mariage avait commencé, c'était la jalousie de Cesare.

Lucrezia jeta un coup d'œil à Cesare par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, et elle vit que son frère regardait toujours la fête d'un air mauvais et exaspéré, buvant son troisième verre de vin. Si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il avait une grande résistance à l'alcool, elle aurait eu peur qu'il ne cherche à finir ivre. Ce qui amusait énormément Lucrezia. Elle détourna les yeux avec un grand sourire satisfait avant de piquer une raison dans le plateau de fruits en face d'elle et de le picorer joyeusement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que rendre jaloux son frère puisse être aussi amusant. Lui qui avait passé tellement de temps dans le lit d'autres femmes, il allait maintenant connaître ce sentiment aussi sans pouvoir s'en prendre à Alfonso comme il comptait le faire avec Pedro. Elle était certaine que cela allait être une torture pour lui. Oh oui, c'était très, très amusant.

Elle observa l'immense nombre d'invités présent. Cesare avait profité de l'évènement pour faire venir beaucoup de mondes de la cour de Naples, de la République Florentine, de la Sérénissime Venise, etc, afin de former de nouvelles alliances et de se rapprocher de certaines personnes qu'il jugeait indispensable. Ils étaient bien plus d'une centaine et elle ne connaissait pas la moitié. Mais certains invités venaient leur offrir des cadeaux à sa table et c'était très appréciable. Son frère Joffré était venu parmi les premiers. Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu. C'était un jeune homme maigrichon, aux cheveux châtain terne et au regard amer et c'était à peine si il avait prononcé quelques mots à part des félicitations. Elle commençait à se dire que son père avait raison, ce garçon ne pouvait pas avoir une seule goutte de sang Borgia dans les veines. Il paraissait si faible !

Elle avait par la même occasion faite la connaissance de son épouse Sancha, qui avait jeté un regard langoureux à Cesare et qui s'était à peine adressé à Lucrezia. Elle était aussi magnifique qu'on le dit. Une peau mate et de longs cheveux bruns ondulés typiquement espagnole, des yeux chocolat chauds et des formes généreuses qui fit grincer Lucrezia des dents. Cette rencontre eut pour seul résultat que Lucrezia renversa « accidentellement » son entrée sur Sancha en se penchant pour l'embrasser, c'est-à-dire une soupe brûlante qui ruina la robe de la Grande Putain de Naples en plus de la brûler. Ce qui la fit décamper en pleurant. Lucrezia avait clairement entendu Cesare rire à cette scène.

C'est alors que vint une autre personne chargée d'un paquet, et elle plissa les yeux afin de voir si elle connaissait cet homme. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à situer. Relativement jeune, la trentaine aurait-elle dit, il avait un visage aquilin, aussi fin que celui d'un aigle et le même regard scrutateur et intelligent qui se fixèrent sur eux. Il eut un sourire bien droit en venant déposer le paquet sur la pile d'autres cadeaux devant leur table en déclarant d'abord poliment vers le pape en baisant la bague que Rodrigo lui tendait :

\- Votre Sainteté.

Puis il se tourna vers Lucrezia en désignant le présent :

\- Un modeste présent pour la mariée.

\- Je vous en suis très reconnaissante_,_ répondit Lucrezia avec un sourire charmeur en tendant la main vers lui, et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

\- Niccolo Machiavelli, _madonna, _répondit poliment le gentilhomme en s'inclinant légèrement afin de baiser la main de Lucrezia.

\- Vous êtes le porte-parole de Florence, intervint tout à coup Cesare en se levant. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation.

Il lui tendit la main que Machiavelli accepta de serrer, examinant Cesare de haut en main de cet œil d'aigle avant de rétorquer :

\- C'est bien naturel. Florence ne désire que la paix avec Rome, et je ne suis que son humble représentant.

\- Oh, vous êtes plus que cela, Niccolo, nous le savons tout les deux, ricana Cesare. Mais je serais ravie de parler de l'avenir de Florence et Rome plus tard avec vous, si vous le désirez.

Machiavelli haussa les sourcils, et Lucrezia vit un éclair de curiosité passer dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait Cesare. Il finit au bout de quelques minutes par hocher la tête et par répondre :

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, capitaine général. Peut-être ce soir, après le mariage ?

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, sourit Cesare, de ce sourire qu'elle connaissait bien, montrant qu'il avait bien des idées derrière la tête.

Machiavelli acquiesça avant de féliciter Alfonso et Lucrezia et de saluer une nouvelle fois poliment le pape, qui se contenta d'un geste sec de la tête, préférant de toute évidence dévisager son fils d'un air méfiant. Cesare quand à lui se contenta d'ignorer royalement leur père tout en continuant à boire son vin, regardant Machiavelli s'éloigner d'un air satisfait.

\- Quel homme fascinant ! Commenta-t-elle en picorant un autre raisin.

\- En effet, mon amour, peut-être devrions-nous l'inviter à dîner dans notre nouveau palais, commenta Alfonso en embrassant la main de Lucrezia, ce qui la fit rire doucement et elle entendit le verre de Cesare se poser brusquement sur la table.

Mais elle l'ignora et continua de chuchoter avec Alfonso d'un air complice. Quelque part, elle était heureuse d'avoir une petite occasion de faire payer à Cesare tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec d'autres femmes. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour aux choses, après tout. Il n'empêche qu'elle sentait la situation tendue à leur table. Elle le sentait sans le sentir, trop exaltée par la fête autour, une fête dont elle était la reine absolue. Et Dieu qu'elle aimait cela plus que tout.

Elle était en train de parler tout bas avec Alfonso, écoutant son nouveau mari se moquer du représentant de l'Empire Germanique et de son étrange accoutrement quand un raclement de gorge agacer se fit entendre devant eux, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux, agacée qu'on l'interrompe.

Lucrezia haussa les sourcils en voyant qui avait osé émettre un signe d'exaspération à _son _mariage. Une femme. Une femme plutôt belle, si elle était honnête. Des cheveux roux ramenés en un chignon élégant, des yeux verts arrogants qui se posaient sur sa famille avec un mépris qu'elle ne cherchait même pas a caché. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, c'était l'armure qu'elle portait au torse. Se croyait-elle sur un champ de bataille ? Lucrezia examina les bras de la femme et ne vit pas le moindre présent. Ce qui était une insulte supplémentaire. Si elle venait se présenter à eux, c'était qu'elle était de haut rang. Et un présent était de rigueur.

\- Comtesse Caterina Sforza, ricana alors Cesare en se penchant sur la table, visiblement surpris et amusé. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé voir au mariage de ma soeur bien-aimée.

\- Votre présence dans la ville Sainte est en effet surprenante, grinça le pape aux côtés de Lucrezia, jetant un regard noir à la femme.

Il tendit alors son anneau papal vers elle, les yeux plissés, dans l'attente qu'elle le baise comme il se devait. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent et Caterina Sforza n'émit pas le moindre signe pour se baisser, se contentant de jeter un regard dégoûté sur la bague avant de lever les yeux vers Rodrigo avec le même écoeurement. Le pape finit par baisser sa main et inspirer avec une fureur à peine cachée. Lucrezia prit son verre de vin et en but une gorgée, son doigt glissant sur le rebord du verre, dévisageant Caterina. La cousine de son ancien et stupide mari. Elle se rappelait parfaitement la lettre insultante que cette dernière lui avait envoyée lorsqu'elle avait appris les noces de son cousin avec une Borgia. Elle n'avait jamais oubliée ses mots ni l'insulte qui lui avait été faite.

\- Je suis ici sur l'ordre de mon cousin, le duc Ludovico Sforza de Milan, déclara sèchement Caterina. Il présente ses hommages aux nouveaux mariés et espère une paix durable entre Rome, Naples et Milan. C'est l'unique raison de ma présence.

\- Le jour où une paix sera possible entre Naples et Milan sera le jour où le ciel pleurera du sang, rétorqua sèchement Alfonso en jetant un regard haineux sur Caterina.

Lucrezia émit un petit rire et posa sa main sur celle de son époux. Milan et Naples était des ennemis de longues dates, tel les Colonna et les Orsini de Rome. Pour quels raisons, à la base ? Nul ne s'en rappelait, c'était juste une vieille habitude. Les uns prétendait ceci, les autres prétendait cela. Mais Lucrezia était bien heureuse de la haine évidente de son nouveau mari pour la « Tigresse de Forli ». Cette putain venait d'insulter son père. Elle insultait toute leur famille par sa simple présence.

\- Dîtes-moi, Caterina, dit alors Lucrezia d'un ton joyeux en désignant d'un geste son armure, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous êtes à un mariage et non sur le point de vous lancer dans une redoutable bataille ?

\- Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudentes, Lucrezia, sourit sèchement Caterina. La vie est dangereuse quand on est comtesse. Peut-être que vous devriez en faire autant à l'avenir. Les hommes de votre famille ne seront pas toujours là pour vous protéger.

\- Êtes-vous certaine d'être comtesse ? Rétorqua Lucrezia en croquant un biscuit moelleux au miel, les sourcils haussés. En vous regardant, j'ai plutôt l'impression de voir une messagère où une domestique. C'est du moins ce que votre cousin le duc de Milan doit penser pour vous envoyer ici à sa place. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, désormais, je suis duchesse. Alors vous êtes priée de m'appelez par mon titre à l'avenir, _Caterina._

Les pupilles de cette dernière se rétrécirent tels deux fentes, semblables aux yeux d'un serpent et Lucrezia lui sourit de la façon la plus charmante qui soit en retour. Elle allait de toute évidence lui répondre quand Cesare intervint alors d'un ton sincèrement intrigué :

\- C'est juste, pourquoi votre cousin le duc ne s'est-il pas déplacé lui-même ?

\- Il est souffrant.

\- Où trop lâche pour affronter notre famille après sa trahison, rétorqua froidement Rodrigo avec un sourire. Il sait que nous n'oublions pas facilement, et je n'oublierai jamais comment les Sforza ont brillé par leur absence quand les Français ont marchés sur Rome. Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, comtesse, vous pouvez disposez. D'autres invités attendent de présenter leurs cadeaux à la mariée.

Caterina sembla furieuse d'être congédiée ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rien rétorquer, et elle le savait car leur trahison était réelle et encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle puisse oser quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta donc de pincer les lèvres, blanche de colère mais ne pouvant qu'obéir. Lucrezia lui jeta un regard significatif, riant doucement tout en continuant à manger son gâteau et Caterina tourna alors les talons et s'apprêta à quitter fièrement l'estrade quand Cesare lança d'une voix de velours :

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, comtesse. J'ai très envie de visiter Forli.

Caterina se retourna vers Cesare avec un regard meurtrier mais ne releva pas et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et sec. Cesare ricana et Lucrezia se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, exactement ?

\- Cela voulait dire, ma chère petite soeur, que Forli fait parti des premières villes de la Romagne que je compte conquérir. Cette chère comtesse le sait. Elle à parfaitement compris le message.

\- C'est une brillante idée, mon frère, déclara Alfonso en se tournant vers Cesare avec un sourire ravi tout en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je serais plus que ravi de vous aider dans cette tâche, si vous le désirez. Le moindre coup que je pourrais porter à la famille Sforza me comblerait de joie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, rétorqua sèchement Cesare en dégageant son épaule de la main de son beau-frère. Et ne m'appelez plus jamais « mon frère ».

Cesare se leva alors de table, quittant l'estrade d'un pas rapide, sa cape rouge marqué de l'emblème des Borgia flottant derrière lui, Micheletto sortant immédiatement de l'ombre afin de le suivre. Lucrezia soupira en voyant le regard choqué d'Alfonso et elle passa sa main tendrement sur sa joue en murmurant :

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement, mon cher, mon frère est d'un tempérament colérique. La Sforza l'a mis de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout.

\- Comme tout le monde, marmonna le pape en se resservant du vin.

\- Il avait pourtant l'air plutôt enthousiaste quand elle était là, rétorqua Alfonso en regardant Cesare discuter avec Micheletto tout en continuant à marcher.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et elle aussi fixa son frère qui disparu à l'arrière d'un bâtiment qui séparait la place Saint-Pierre du reste du quartier du Vatican, se demandant où diable se rendait-il à cet instant précis. La fête lui semblait bien moins drôle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'embêter avec son nouveau mari. Elle claqua des doigts afin qu'on lui réserve la délicieuse tourte préparé pour son mariage, qu'elle mangea tout en discutant avec Alfonso des tableaux qu'ils pourrait commander pour leur nouveau palais. Tout comme elle, il aimait beaucoup l'art, ce qui la ravissait. Elle avait entendu parler d'un certain Leonardo Da Vinci, extrêmement talentueux.

La fête s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et Lucrezia dansa plusieurs danses avec son époux au soleil, sa robe blanche tournoyante sur la place, les cristaux in scrutés dans le tissu se reflétant de milles feux sous la lumière du jour. Alfonso lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle était une véritable princesse. Et même si elle avait sourit avant de l'embrasser, elle avait ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots de la bouche d'un autre homme que Cesare. Où était-il allé ? Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait disparu.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle était remonté sur l'estrade, un bruit de trompettes sonna alors sur la place Saint-Pierre et Lucrezia leva les yeux, regardant tous les artistes se déplacer en courant, laissant place à un cavalier entrant en trombe, sa monture passant devant les tables au galop avant de s'arrêter au milieu. L'imposant étalon de Cesare dominait littéralement le lieu, et ce dernier, chevauchant cette bête ainsi, ressemblait à Lucifer en personne, autant pour sa noirceur, son sourire diabolique que pour sa beauté.

Il portait une longue lance à la main, et il fit approcher son cheval de quelque pas et déclara d'une voix forte tout en désignant Lucrezia de sa lance :

\- Voici un dernier spectacle, un présent pour ma ravissante soeur !

La foule applaudit à grands fracas, et Lucrezia sourit grandement, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait préparé une surprise. Elle se pencha, brûlant d'impatience, se retenant de se lever de table afin de le rejoindre, oubliant totalement son époux à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Cesare sur sa monture, se déplaçant dans la place Saint-Pierre, faisant tournoyer sa lance dans ses mains, fixant l'entrée de la place, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Et si Lucrezia se penchait, elle pouvait en effet voir un chariot avancé, avec une gigantesque boîte qui bougeait brutalement, comme si quelque chose y était prisonnier.

Lorsque la boite fut sur la place Saint-Pierre, le silence s'était fit parmi les invités, et tout le monde fixait la boîte avec curiosité et excitation, Lucrezia compris. Quelque soit la chose qui se trouvait dedans, c'était vivant, énorme et furieux. Cesare fit un geste de la tête à ceux qui dirigeaient la carriole d'ouvrir la boîte et les hommes s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce, s'écartant immédiatement lorsque les portes en bois furent ouvertes.

Et pour cause, un énorme taureau sortit tel le diable de sa prison avant de s'élancer devant eux, renversant au passage l'un des gardes qui n'avait pas pu faire à temps, le faisant fuir à toute vitesse et le pauvre homme se serait fait piétiner si Cesare n'avait pas avancer sa monture avant de lancer sa lance dans le corps du taureau, évitant de le tuer mais le rendant furieux et faisant de Cesare sa nouvelle cible. Toute la foule eut le souffle émit un son d'horreur et d'excitation face à la scène, et Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en applaudissant bien fort. Une corrida en plein dans la place Saint-Pierre ! Elle adorait les corridas. Où plutôt, elle adorait voir Cesare dominer les taureaux avec forces. Il en faisait souvent pour se détendre dans la campagne romaine, toujours torse nu, une immense lance à la main, prêt à abattre la bête et Lucrezia n'était pas la seule jeune dame à aller l'observer dans ces moments-là. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui desservait cette corrida, à elle et à elle seule. Quel dommage qu'il soit obligé de garder sa chemise !

\- Une corrida, commenta Alfonso, visiblement anxieux en fixant Cesare faire tourner la bête en bourrique, faisant durer le spectacle. Cela se fait en arènes, normalement. Le taureau pourrait foncer sur la foule, foncer sur nous.

\- Cesare ne laissera jamais cela arriver, assura Lucrezia en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, fixant son frère, les yeux plein d'adoration.

\- Si vous pensez qu'un taureau pourrait dominer un Borgia, Alfonso, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas encore assez bien notre famille, ricana Rodrigo en regardant son fils d'un air satisfait, n'ayant absolument pas l'air inquiet quand à l'éventuel sort des invités.

Pas plus que Lucrezia, pour être honnête. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Cesare. A plusieurs reprises, le taureau manqua de courir vers les tables, mais Cesare le faisait toujours virer de bord au dernier moment en le blessant. Il était magnifique. Il dégageait une telle puissance que même le taureau semblait frêle et faible en comparaison. C'était une danse que son frère connaissait bien. Une danse et un combat où personne ne pouvait le battre. Il ressemblait à un diable, illuminer par les centaines de torches et de bougies qui avait été disposé sur les murs afin d'éclairer la place, le rougeâtre du feu se reflétant dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle voyait monter en lui l'exaltation d'achever la bête.

La monture de Cesare se plaça alors face à la bête, et le taureau, ensanglanté, furieux mais épuisé, tapait encore du pied, prêt à charger encore une fois, une dernière fois, car un des gardes lança une nouvelle lance à Cesare, signe qu'il allait enfin l'achever. Elle eut l'impression que toute la foule retint son souffle dans l'attente de la mise à mort. Elle-même sentait son cœur s'emballer et une chaleur la prendre, quand bien même elle avait vu des taureaux abattus des dizaines de fois. Mais à cet instant précis, la scène avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. C'était comme voir deux démons sur le point de s'affronter. Et que personne ne savait qui en sortirait vainqueur. Personne sauf elle.

Le taureau chargea, y mettant toute ses dernières forces, et Cesare lança sa monture au galop au même moment, levant sa lance bien haute, et il attendit le dernier moment pour contourner la bête, frôlant presque le taureau, et enfin elle vit la lance se planter avec force dans le flan de la bête qui émit un hurlement horrible avant de s'effondrer dans sa course, dégoulinante de sang et encore haletante mais brisée, tandis que Cesare calmait sa monture et levait les bras en signe de triomphe, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Tous les invités se levèrent pour applaudir ce spectacle grandiose, même Rodrigo ne put s'empêcher de taper dans ses mains en regardant Cesare d'un air fier et satisfait. Alfonso en fit de même, l'air surtout soulagé que personne n'ait été tué où blessé. Et Lucrezia, elle, se leva de table en poussant un cri de joie avant de descendre l'estrade à toute vitesse avant de courir vers Cesare, n'hésitant pas une seconde à se jeter à son cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en riant, murmurant un « merci » à l'oreille. Même si c'est ailleurs qu'elle aurait voulu poser ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna, souriante face aux invités et se dit que ce mariage ressemblait davantage à un spectacle des vieilles arènes romaines. Les invités lui firent penser à la foule déchaînée qui applaudissait les gladiateurs et qui rugissait à leurs morts. Même si elle vit l'air furieux et indigné des cardinaux dont plusieurs avait quitté leur table, tout le reste était enchanté et surexcité. La tête du consistoire la fit rire, en fait. Ils semblait tous si furieux ! Elle en éclata d'un rire joyeux. Un bruit explosa derrière eux et Lucrezia se retourna pour voir le feu d'artifice qui commença dans le ciel. Cela, c'était le cadeau que son père lui avait promis afin de faire de son mariage la plus grande fête que Rome ait connue depuis très longtemps.

Le bras de Cesare s'était passé autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui tandis qu'il souriait toujours au publi… non, aux invités d'un air très satisfait de lui-même. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur l'estrade où Rodrigo buvait son vin en regardant la scène d'un air amusé et détendu, où Alfonso la regardait en souriant. Elle put voir sur les tables plus basse sa mère serrant Giovanni dans ses bras la saluer d'un petit geste discret, faisant agiter la main de Giovanni vers elle qui, de toute évidence, se moquait éperdument de sa mère à cet instant, préférant regarder les lumières colorés qui explosait dans le ciel d'un air captivé. Lucrezia lui répondit d'un grand sourire avant de lever les yeux vers Cesare, qui semblait lui-même avoir oublié tout ce qui était à faire dans les prochains jours. Il semblait juste exalté par l'énergie du combat, et par l'adoration de la foule, et il l'a serrait contre lui en se moquant de ce que pourrait penser les gens. Même si tous ne devaient voir qu'un adorable câlin d'une soeur à son frère pour le remercier de son cadeau…

Lucrezia blottit sa joue contre l'épaule de Cesare et ignora alors les gens, regardant le feu d'artifices et le visage de son frère. Elle se sentait bien. Heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, lui semblait-il. Avec tout les gens qu'elle aimait autour d'elle. A cet instant, c'est comme si ces ennemis et les problèmes à venir n'existaient plus. Elle était contre Cesare. Elle était à Rome.

Elle était juste heureuse. Heureuse et en paix.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

\- _Bona fortuna, capitano Cesare ! _Hurlèrent les troupes de la garde pontificale en frappant de leurs lances sur le sol tandis que les portes du château Saint-Ange s'ouvrèrent au petit matin afin de laisser passer la monture de Cesare et son escorte, prêt à partir pour la France.

Lucrezia se tenait debout sur le balcon personnel des appartements de son père, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ainsi que son mari Alfonso. La température s'était considérablement refroidie dans la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient réunis afin de voir Cesare partir. Ce dernier se retourna une dernière fois vers eux, leur père le bénissant du haut du balcon et Cesare hocha la tête, jetant un rapide regard vers Lucrezia avec un mince sourire, lui faisant passer un message qu'elle seule put comprendre, avant de lancer sa monture au galop, son escorte derrière lui.

Ils le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du pont Saint-Ange, et Lucrezia se retint de fondre en larmes à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait plus pendant des mois. Peut-être même des années, malgré sa promesse silencieuse. Car c'était ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre : _« Nous nous retrouverons vite. » _C'était ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux et elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas d'erreur. Il n'empêche que ce serait long. Long et douloureux.

Elle sentit une main chaude saisir la sienne et elle leva ses yeux douloureux à force de se retenir de pleurer pour voir le visage d'Alfonso lui sourire avec apaisement. Et au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Cet homme avait quelque chose de vraiment gentil, en lui. Quelque chose de doux, tout en ayant une malice si drôle ! Elle lui serra la main également, savourant pour le coup cette chaleur réconfortante.

Mais alors qu'elle fut sur le point de rentrer avec son mari et son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière elle, même si elle savait qu'elle ne verrait personne. Et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

_Reviens-moi vite, mon frère. _


	7. Chap 7 - Ogni Turno, Mio Fratello

**Coucou mes lapins ! :D**

**Voici, assez rapidement pour une fois, le chapitre 7 de "Bella E Scura Illusione" ;)**

**Je voulais à la base terminer tout ce qu'il y avait à écrire sur le passé de Cesare et Lucrezia avant les jeux dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas possible à moins de vous faire un vrai monstre et il m'a semblé plus sage de couper le chapitre en deux. Voici donc le 7 :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si oui, n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ! ;)**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

_Septembre 1499._

_7 mois plus tard._

Les cloches sonnèrent au sein du Vatican.

Lucrezia leva les yeux de la lettre d'exécution qu'elle était en train de signer d'un trait de plume. Elle allait devoir se rendre dans la salle du consistoire afin de parler aux cardinaux, les cloches avaient sonné l'heure. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait le faire, elle soupira et sourit en même temps. C'était étrange, ces sentiments contradictoires. Toujours aussi étranges. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute sa vie à ressentir des sentiments contradictoires.

La porte des appartements du pape et le cérémoniaire, Burckhardt, entra d'un pas vif dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils à la vue de Lucrezia toujours assise au bureau. Il déclara alors de son horrible accent allemand :

\- Votre Altesse,en tant que régente de la Sainte Eglise, il est de votre devoir…

\- Je connais mon devoir, Burckhardt, je vous remercie. Je serais au consistoire dans quelques minutes.

_Cela ne fera pas de mal à ses vieillards aigris d'attendre. _Le cérémoniaire n'eut pas l'air satisfait – l'était-il un jour, celui-là ? – mais s'inclina et se retira, n'ayant guère d'autre choix que d'obéir à Lucrezia comme il aurait obéi au pape. Quand bien même cela l'insupportait. Quand bien même cela insupportait et scandalisait tout les cardinaux de cette chère Sainte Eglise.

A cette pensée, Lucrezia eut un rire et posa sa plume, s'appuyant contre la chaise papale sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle jubilait littéralement. Car oui, elle était depuis plus de deux mois la Régente du Vatican. Depuis le départ de son père, le pape Alexandre VI, qui était allé vérifier l'avancée des travaux de la forteresse d'Orvieto, destinée à protégée Rome. En réalité, il avait trouvé ce prétexte pour aller s'y cacher quelques temps, préparant Dieu sait quoi, en compagnie de sa charmante et détestable maîtresse, Giulia Farnèse, dont le frère, le cardinal Alessandro Farnese, était le gouverneur d'Orvieto.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en sept mois. Ils avaient été à la fois horriblement long et terriblement rapides. Tout avait changée. A la fois en mal et en bien. Dès le lendemain du départ de Cesare, elle avait quitté le château Saint-Ange pour aller vivre dans le tout nouveau palais qui lui avait été offert et elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait du palais du cardinal Casaroli, que son père avait récupéré à sa mort, ayant prit possession de tout ses biens. On aurait pu croire qu'elle ressentirait un malaise à l'idée de vivre dans cet endroit où elle avait commis son premier meurtre, mais absolument pas. Le palais était luxueux, riche et magnifique. Il lui convenait à merveille, à elle et à son époux Alfonso.

Lucrezia eut un sourire tendre en pensant à son cher Alfonso. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le mariage puisse être aussi doux. Elle avait compris ces derniers mois que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Giovanni Sforza n'avait été qu'un simulacre. Une comédie grotesque. Ce n'était pas cela, le mariage. Le mariage, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de vivre avec Alfonso. Des jours heureux et simples. Il l'a faisait rire, toujours à se moquer des autres et avec ses petites manies de clown piquant qu'elle adorait. Il lui tenait compagnie sans jamais peser sur elle, à aucun moment. Il avait accepté sa montée au pouvoir avec admiration, non avec convoitise et l'aidait comme il pouvait, fier d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur le trône papal.

Mais sa plus grande surprise, ça avait été leurs nuits ensembles. Elle avait connu deux hommes dans sa vie avant Alfonso. Où plutôt un et demi, vu l'étrange, désagréable et unique nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Giovanni Sforza. Cesare avait été son seul et unique véritable amant, le seul avec qui elle touchait l'extase. Elle n'attendait rien de ses nuits avec Alfonso. A part à nouveau une sensation de gêne désagréable, à pleurer les bras de son frère. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Ce n'était en rien comparable au brasier que Cesare faisait naître en elle. Cela ne le pourrait jamais. Mais c'était… plaisant. Il était attentif. Doux. Patient. Il ne se préoccupait pas de son plaisir à lui seul, il la faisait jouir de ses mains, de sa bouche, de tout son corps sans la moindre honte ni gêne. Il était passionné et elle s'était même surprise à attendre la nuit avec impatience, par moments. Cela l'apaisait et l'a détendait. Mais seulement pour de brefs instants. Car dès que Alfonso s'endormait, c'était un autre corps qu'elle voyait, qu'elle désirait. Et la douleur revenait alors en elle, et le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir s'effaçait. Cela ternissait le plaisir qu'elle avait eu de trouvée en Alfonso un excellent amant. Mais il en irait ainsi pour tous les hommes. Quand bien même ils seraient capables de lui être agréable dans la nuit, ils ne la combleraient jamais réellement. Un seul le pouvait. Et il était loin. Avec une autre femme.

Le cœur de Lucrezia s'assombrit à cette pensée. Curieusement, Cesare était plutôt bavard dans ses lettres, cette fois, lui qui détestait écrire habituellement. Elle recevait pourtant une dizaine de lettres par mois venant de la France. Cela ne s'était pas produit immédiatement. Au début, il était sec et formel, comme toujours. Cela remontait il y a environ quatre mois. Et le ton dans ses mots changeait radicalement. Il semblait… fébrile. Surexcité. Il lui parlait beaucoup du roi Louis, récemment couronné étant donné que le roi Charles était décédé peu de temps après l'arrivé de Cesare à la cour de France. Elle aurait presque pu soupçonner son frère d'avoir trouver un moyen de mettre fin au jours du roi pour le punir d'avoir envahi Rome et d'avoir fait de lui un otage, mais apparemment non, le roi était décédé en se cognant la tête après une parti de badminton contre Cesare, justement. Une mort ridicule pour un roi ridicule, comme disait Cesare.

Elle ignorait cependant, malgré toutes ses lettres, ce que Cesare faisait exactement en France et cela la déprimait autant que ça rendait leur père nerveux. Ainsi que toute l'Italie, pour être honnête. Il devait s'y rendre pour épouser Carlotta d'Aragon afin d'avoir accès aux armées de Naples, consolidant une alliance déjà bien entamée avec le mariage de Joffré et de Sancha, et celui de Lucrezia avec Alfonso. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Cesare avait changé tous ses plans après l'accession au trône du roi Louis.

Il n'avait pas épousé la princesse Carlotta, mais Charlotte d'Albret, une noble dame qui lui aurait été personnellement recommandé par le roi. Avec cette épouse venait un immense cadeaux de la part du roi Louis : le duché de Valentinois. Cesare était montée au même statut qu'elle, sauf qu'au lieu d'être un duc italien, il était un duc français. Et cela inquiétait tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que Cesare préparait ? Il épousait une française. Il recevait un duché français. Il se liait d'amitié avec le roi de France et paraît-il avec le général de ses armées, le baron de Valois. Personne en Italie n'avait oublié ce que les français leur avaient fait subir en envahissant l'Italie lorsque le roi Charles voulait conquérir la couronne de Naples. Et Lucrezia doutait sincèrement que le roi Louis ne partageait pas ce désir. Hors, leur famille était étroitement liée à la famille d'Aragon et à Naples aujourd'hui, par son mariage avec Alfonso.

Lucrezia s'inquiétait aussi, donc. Mais quand elle pensait à la France, elle pensait surtout à ce nom, Charlotte, et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, sa bague toujours remplit de _cantarella_ la démangeait. Lucrezia sentit ses mains serrer les accoudoirs du fauteuil avec colère. Elle devait imaginer un nouveau visage à haïr. Et étrangement, elle le voyait encore plus beau que celui de Carlotta. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Charlotte. Mais elle la haïssait. De toute son âme. De tout son cœur. Quand elle faisait ses prières, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de supplier Dieu de la faire mourir. Qu'elle ne touche plus jamais Cesare.

Mais Dieu semblait avoir d'autres projets pour cette garce française, car d'après les dernières nouvelles, elle portait l'enfant de son frère. Lucrezia sentit encore son cœur se serrer de douleur en pensant à cela. Car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais donné d'enfants à son frère. Non, le seul enfant qu'elle avait eu était d'un soldat espagnol. Elle avait vu que l'idée d'un enfant Borgia, _vraiment _Borgia, ne déplaisait pas à Cesare mais elle n'avait jamais pu lui donner ça et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce la volonté de Dieu ? L'empêchait-il de donner la vie avec Cesare à cause de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, à cause de leurs liens de sang ? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Car si elle y croyait, elle haïrait Dieu.

Ce qui serait quelque peu ironique pour la régente de la Sainte Eglise universelle. Pour être honnête, elle n'aurait jamais cru un seul instant se trouver à cette place mais Dieu sait qu'elle adorait cela. Rodrigo n'avait pas menti quand il disait qu'elle était un atout pour la famille, un atout dont il comptait bien se servir à nouveau et en effet, Lucrezia avait pas mal travaillé ces derniers mois. Elle avait empoisonné en tout huit cardinaux, deux ambassadeurs étrangers et un forgeron, ce dernier pour son propre compte, elle l'avait entendu craché « catin d'espagnole » en passant devant son échoppe un jour. Aujourd'hui, il ne vendait plus rien et son corps pourrissait dans le Tibre.

Mais Rodrigo avait aussi comprit une chose en discutant longuement avec sa fille dans son bureau après chaque meurtre. Elle avait de l'esprit. Elle était intelligente et l'absence de Cesare, même si il ne l'avouait pas, pesait lourdement sur lui, non pas parce que son fils lui manquait réellement, mais parce qu'il avait perdu un soutien dans ses manigances, ainsi qu'un esprit vif et doué. Et il avait finalement vu en Lucrezia cette même intelligence, enfin, moins poussé peut-être, elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer certaines choses que Cesare imaginait. Mais elle connaissait suffisamment bien les règles cruelles du jeu qu'était le Vatican et elle savait comment y jouer, et comment conseiller les joueurs.

Alors, Rodrigo l'avait d'abord nommé sa conseillère, ce qui avait fait hurler de scandale les cardinaux. Il n'était pas rare qu'un pape nomme un conseiller, mais c'était généralement un homme d'église où bien… un homme, tout simplement, certainement pas une femme. C'était inadmissible. Mais Rodrigo avait balayé cette fureur collective d'un geste de la main, et comme il était le pape, aucun n'avait pu réellement contesté ce fait. Et Lucrezia, pendant qu'ils se disputait, souriait avec jubilation sur le fauteuil qui lui avait été spécialement installé juste à côté de celui du pape dans la salle du consistoire.

Et elle avait fait un travail excellent, au point que son père n'écouta plus qu'elle lors des graves décisions à prendre. Enfin, elle, et lui-même avant tout, bien entendu. Et il s'était écouté lui-même lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de laisser Rome entre les mains de sa fille pendant qu'il partait à Orvieto avec sa maîtresse. Alors là, le scandale était si grand qu'elle avait vu l'un des plus vieux cardinaux perdre connaissance, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Cela dit, Lucrezia n'avait pas rigolé longtemps.

Car oui, le pouvoir était jouissif, mais aussi terrifiant, et elle le comprenait un peu plus chaque jour.

Cesare n'était pas là. Rodrigo n'était pas là. Et elle était seule avec la responsabilité de garder Rome en sécurité. De garder une ville entière, aussi vaste que leur ville éternelle était, en sécurité. Quand elle avait compris l'énormité de la tâche, sa joie et son excitation s'était quelque peu tarit par la peur. Elle était terrifiée, même si jamais elle ne l'aurait admit. La garde pontificale était sous ses ordres. Les quelques troupes appartenant à Alfonso venu s'installer à Rome en même temps que lui étaient sous ses ordres. Rome tout entier était à ses ordres. Et elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi leur donner, comme foutus ordres. Pour la politique, elle s'en sortait à merveille. Mais pour la guerre et la stratégie militaire…

Alfonso ne pouvait guère l'aider là-dessus, il n'était pas un soldat et n'entendait rien aux armées. Hors, elle devait disperser les gardes pontificaux dans Rome afin qu'ils protègent la ville. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout quel tactique aborder. Et puisque Alfonso ne pouvait l'aider, elle s'était adressée à la seule personne qui ne lui conseillerait que le meilleur : Cesare. Même si le temps des réponses du à la distance compliquait les choses…

Il avait rit, quand il avait appris qu'elle s'était retrouvé à la tête de l'Eglise. Pas pour se moquer, loin de là, il riait à l'idée de l'horreur que les cardinaux avait du ressentir. Il voyait qu'elle avait peur. Il était trop occupé en France pour réellement l'aider – où pour répondre à ses demandes de rentrer le plus vite possible – mais il lui avait néanmoins envoyé un cadeau précieux qui l'aidait considérablement dans sa tache : Micheletto.

Environ un mois après qu'elle ait été nommée à la tête du Vatican, c'était le bras droit de Cesare qui lui avait apporté la réponse de son frère à son appel au secours. Cesare lui avait indiqué dans sa lettre que Micheletto la conseillerait quand à l'organisation de la garde pontificale afin de sécurisée Rome car il est vrai que leurs ennemis pourrait profiter de l'absence du père et du fils pour attaquer la ville… Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait heureuse de voir Micheletto arriver, elle lui aurait rit au visage. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas, elle s'était sentie nettement plus apaisée avec la présence du coupe-jarret de son frère à ses côtés. Si elle faisait fit du dégoût qu'il faisait naturellement naître en elle, elle ne pouvait qu'appréciée ses conseils. Même si pour cela, elle devait aussi faire semblant de ne pas voir les regards intéressés qu'il lui jetait, de temps à autres.

Au final, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Grâce à Micheletto, la garde était parfaitement organisée et dispersée dans les endroits stratégiques de Rome afin de protéger la ville aussi bien de leurs ennemis extérieurs qu'intérieurs. Quand aux affaires politiques et aux cardinaux, elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour les gérer. On venait aujourd'hui de lui soumettre plusieurs mises à mort à signer où à gracier. Le dernier qu'elle avait signé était un père qui avait jeté son bébé du haut du Colisée pour punir sa femme de son infidélité. Résultat, elle s'était donnée la mort. Lucrezia avait demandé l'écartèlement pour cet homme. Et elle se ferait une joie d'assister personnellement à l'exécution.

Lucrezia soupira et se leva du bureau de son père, lissant sa robe et s'assurant que ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés. Elle devait avoir fière allure en entrant dans le consistoire. Elle devait ressembler à une reine. C'était ce qu'elle était, en quelques sortes, après tout. Alors, elle quitta les appartements du pape au sein du palais apostolique afin de rejoindre la salle du consistoire.

Une fois qu'elle y arriva, des gardes lui ouvrirent la porte et le her Burckhardt annonça de sa voix désagréable :

\- _Verbum Incarnatum, _son Altesse, Lucrezia Borgia, régente de la seule et véritable Eglise, à convoqué le Sacré Collège des Cardinaux en ce jour du 14 septembre de l'an de grâce 1499.

Pendant que Burckhardt parlait, Lucrezia avait montée les marches qui menait au trône de Saint-Pierre et s'y était installé, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, le dos droit et le regard froid. Alfonso et Micheletto se tenait déjà debout de chaque côté du siège, et elle serra brièvement la main de son époux en souriant avant de se tourner vers les cardinaux. Elle pourrait dire que ces long bla bla du cérémoniaire à chaque réunion des cardinaux la fatiguait. Mais en vérité, elle adorait cela. Elle soupira de plaisir à ses mots, même. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'être appelée « Altesse », titre que lui donnait son statut de Duchesse de Bisceglie et de Calabria grâce à son mariage avec Alfonso. Et elle ne se lassait pas de voir les cardinaux contraints d'attendre qu'elle s'asseye pour le faire à leur tour. Dieu que c'était plaisant et amusant !

Mais l'amusement se ternissait dès que ces hypocrites hommes d'églises ouvraient la bouche pour pleurer sur leurs pauvres petits malheurs.

\- Votre Altesse, commença le cardinal Ascanio Sforza avec un rictus contrarié, j'aimerais discuter de la position actuelle de votre bien aimé frère et notre courageux capitaine général, Cesare Borgia. J'ai la plus grande admiration pour votre frère, mais il n'empêche que toute l'Italie s'interroge : que fait-il et que prépare-t-il ? Il devait épouser Carlotta d'Aragon afin de consolider votre alliance avec Naples, mais il épouse finalement une française proche du nouveau roi de France et d'après les rumeurs, il serait devenu très ami avec le baron de Valois qui est à la tête des troupes françaises. Tout cela est très inquiétant.

\- Et en quoi est-ce inquiétant, cardinal Sforza ? Rétorqua Lucrezia en plissant les yeux vers lui.

\- Eh bien, sans vouloir vous offenser, personne en Italie ne veut revoir les troupes françaises détruire et piller nos villes. Hors, le monde entier sait que Cesare est à la recherche d'une armée puissante pour unifier les états pontificaux. L'Italie craint seulement que Cesare Borgia décide de s'allier finalement aux français et de faire revenir leurs troupes dans notre beau pays.

\- Mon beau-frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, intervint alors Alfonso d'un ton venimeux, car ce serait s'allié avec l'ennemi de Naples. La France revendique la couronne de mon royaume depuis des décennies, et Cesare Borgia fait parti de la famille d'Aragon.

\- Est-il au courant de cela, Votre Altesse ? Répondit Sforza d'un ton ironique et Lucrezia vit quelques cardinaux rires en cherchant à peine à se cacher.

\- Que craignez-vous réellement, Ascanio ? Murmura Lucrezia en se penchant un peu, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Si Cesare désirait faire alliance avec la France, vous devriez vous en réjouir, votre ennemi napolitain tomberait. Mais comme l'a dit mon cher époux, les Borgia sont intimement liés à la famille d'Aragon, nous ne ferons jamais rien qui pourrait leur nuire. Alors apaisez votre esprit. Les armées françaises ne viendront pas à Milan avec mon frère à leur tête pour botter le derrière à _votre _frère, le duc Ludovico Sforza, toujours aussi… loyal envers notre famille.

Les cardinaux rirent définitivement cette fois et le cardinal Sforza rougit violemment en baissant les yeux, il savait bien qu'il avait intérêt à ne surtout pas regarder de travers la régente de l'église si il ne voulait pas rapidement se faire arrêter. Lucrezia s'appuya à nouveau contre son fauteuil, satisfaite, même si en vérité, elle était tout aussi inquiète que cet imbécile d'Ascanio Sforza au sujet de Cesare et de ses projets pour l'Italie. Elle venait d'assurer à Sforza que Cesare ne viendrait pas à la tête d'une armée française en Italie. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et que plus les jours passaient, plus cela devenait une forte possibilité. Et elle ne désirait pas plus que l'Italie voir les armées françaises dévaster leur pays, quand bien même elle n'avait pas assisté à leur violence depuis son couvent.

Mais elle ne pouvait y songer maintenant. Elle écrirait une autre lettre à Cesare à ce sujet. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune vraie réponse. Dans l'immédiat cela dit, elle devait écouter ces gros idiots qu'on appelait « princes de l'Eglise. » Elle rit toute seule à cette pensée, et leur jeta un regard méprisant tandis que le cardinal Giovanni de Médicis demandait une énième faveur pour sa famille détruite à Florence. Qu'elle rejeta, une fois encore. La famille Borgia avait été autrefois les alliés des Pazzi, et les ennemis des Médicis, quand bien même elle n'avait pas connue cette époque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mépriser les Médicis pour ce qu'ils avait fait à la famille Pazzi après la terrible et célèbre conspiration organisé par cette famille. Elle comprenait qu'ils désiraient se venger, mais ils s'en étaient pris aussi aux femmes, aux enfants, entièrement innocents dans cette fâcheuse histoire. Ils pouvaient donc aller au diable pour que les Borgia les aide aujourd'hui. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait ? Les Médicis comme les Pazzi n'était plus rien, aujourd'hui, juste des noms dont la famille avaient presque disparu.

Après une réunion qui s'éternisa bien trop longtemps à son goût, Lucrezia en vit enfin le bout et se leva en tapant des mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se réjouir que ce soit enfin fini. C'était les parties les plus ennuyantes du pouvoir. Elle se demandait comment son père faisait pour ne pas s'endormir en écoutant ses vieillards radotés et se chamailler. Mais elle pensa alors à ce qui se préparait pour ce soir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement tandis qu'elle déclara en descendant du trône de Saint-Pierre, suivit de près par Alfonso et Micheletto :

\- N'oubliez pas ce soir le bal masqué que j'organise, vos Eminences, et aucun d'entre vous ne me fera croire qu'il ne désire pas y assister !

Elle entendit quelques marmonnements mécontents et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sans se retourner vers les cardinaux, quittant la salle du consistoire, les gardes fermant les portes derrière elle. Tous des hypocrites ennuyeux, mais ils pouvait être comiques, des fois. Elle avait annoncé il y a deux semaines son intention d'organiser un immense bal masqué au sein du palais apostolique. Pour quel raison ? Aucune, en vérité, elle s'ennuyait juste et puisqu'elle avait les plein pouvoirs à Rome, elle avait décidé d'en profiter un peu et de s'amuser. Et Lucrezia adorait les bals masqués. Elle en avait connu quelques uns à Rome, dans sa jeunesse, souvent organisés par son frère Juan qui aimait cela, mais là où elle en était tombée amoureuse, c'était à Venise. Le carnaval de Venise était si époustouflant ! Tout le monde portait des masques pendait des jours et des nuits entières, des festivités et de la danse étincelait dans tout les recoins de la ville, une ambiance festive et lumineuse régnait en maître absolu dans la ville. Les quelques temps qu'elle avait passé à danser à Venise figuraient parmi ses plus beaux souvenirs, et cela lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait bien aimée retourner à Venise pour revoir cette magnifique ville. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, dans l'immédiat. Alors, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à Venise, elle amènerait Venise jusqu'à elle. A travers ce bal masqué.

\- Vous comptez donc sincèrement faire ce maudit bal ? Marmonna Micheletto, marchant à ses côtés de même qu'Alfonso.

\- Absolument, assura gaiement Lucrezia en lui jetant un regard ironique. Et vous êtes tenu de porter un masque, vous aussi. Personne n'échappe à la règle ! Je veux que cette nuit, nous ne puissions reconnaître personne dans cette ville.

\- C'est dangereux et futile, grinça Micheletto en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela sera très amusant de te voir faire quelque chose de futile, Micheletto, et quand à la sécurité, elle dépend de toi. Assure toi qu'il ne se passe rien, et je n'aurais aucune raison de me plaindre de toi à Cesare.

Lucrezia tourna son regard vers lui avec un sourire froid et Micheletto lui répondit par un regard exaspéré tout en hochant la tête. Elle sentit alors Alfonso saisir sa main et l'attirer contre lui, la faisant rire doucement tandis qu'il l'embrassa avec joie avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

\- Je suis impatient de te faire danser ce soir, mon amour.

\- Ah, mais attention, mon cher, rétorqua-t-elle doucement en saisissant le visage de son époux entre ses mains avec un sourire joueur. Tu ne pourras me faire danser que si tu me trouves parmi les masques. Tu vas devoir te montrer très observateur…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je te trouverai.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air sûr de lui et elle rit. Il avait ce don de la faire rire, Alfonso, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses expressions et ses regards de petit filou. Elle pouvait être reconnaissante envers son père de lui avoir trouver un tel mari après Giovanni Sforza. Elle était une femme chanceuse, parmi toutes les épouses malheureuses dans le monde. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un homme aussi merveilleux. Et pourtant… lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi longuement, lorsqu'elle observait ses lèvres charnues, sa peau crème et ses yeux verts, il lui arrivait très souvent, trop souvent, de voir des yeux bleus apparaître, un regard plus dur, une bouche différente. Et tandis qu'elle lui caressait la joue ainsi, dans un couloir du Palais apostolique, elle soupira. Elle était définitivement damnée. Alfonso méritait sans doute mieux qu'elle. Il méritait mieux qu'une femme qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer entièrement, de corps et d'âme, parce que tout cela appartenait déjà à un autre, et même si Alfonso lui décrocherait les étoiles une par une pour les lui offrir, elle appartiendrait toujours au même. C'était quelque part un peu triste.

Alfonso remarqua son changement d'humeur et fronça les sourcils en demandant :

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle ne pouvait être honnête sur ce sujet-là, malheureusement. Alors elle chassa sa mauvaise humeur passagère et lui offrit un sourire enthousiaste en passant ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va merveilleusement bien.

Alfonso sourit, rassuré et lui embrassa le bout du nez et elle entendit alors des pas s'éloigner d'eux, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête pour découvrir Micheletto en train de s'en aller. Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, agacée et se détacha un peu de son mari pour s'exclamer à l'intention de Micheletto :

\- Où diable vas-tu, toi ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir congédié.

Micheletto s'arrêta mais tourna à peine la tête et n'émit qu'un ricanement sec avant de répondre :

\- Vous venez de me dire d'assurer la sécurité de votre bal, non ? Eh bien, je dois m'y mettre dès maintenant. Allez savoir les malheurs qui pourraient se produire, _signora. _De toute manière, vous êtes bien occupée, il me semble.

Et il reprit alors sa route sans la regarder et Lucrezia serra les poings, exaspérée. Alfonso avait le don naturel de la rendre folle, mais Micheletto avait celui de la mettre hors d'elle avec son aptitude irrespectueuse et arrogante, comme si il pensait que sa position était si haute au sein de leur famille qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de libertés. Il se trompait et elle espérait bien avoir l'occasion de le lui prouver un jour. Car, dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas franchement possible. Elle avait trop besoin de lui pour la sécurité de la ville, en effet. Néanmoins, elle ressentit cette satisfaction désormais familière en le regardant partir d'un pas rapide, presque colérique. Il était jaloux.

Lucrezia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alfonso qui rit face à son expression énervée, connaissant bien ses sentiments pour Micheletto, et il se pencha pour baiser rapidement ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai promis de faire visiter la ville à l'ambassadeur portugais.

\- Et comment espère-tu lui faire visiter la ville alors que tu la connais encore à peine ? S'étonna-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Oh, j'ai donné une petite bourse aux gardes de la ville pour qu'ils m'indiquent le chemin au fur et à mesure que j'avancerai au hasard dans les rues, répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

Lucrezia éclata de rire et lui enjoignit d'y aller, et il baisa théâtralement sa main avant de s'éloigner tandis qu'elle l'observa partir. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés, notamment pour ce type de rendez-vous avec les ambassadeurs étrangers, qui préférait parler avec des hommes et pas des coupe-jarrets comme Micheletto. Alfonso était un hôte joyeux qui plaisait à tout le monde, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui confiait ce type de mission diplomatique, il arrivait à amadouer les étrangers comme personne. Et il dégotait une multitude d'informations sur les autres pays à force de radoter et de faire parler ses ambassadeurs. Ce qui était toujours bon à avoir, au cas où.

Elle-même avait encore des obligations, aujourd'hui. Elle allait devoir poser pour le peintre Pinturicchio pendant deux heures afin de décorer les appartements de sa famille au Vatican. Exigence de son père, il voulait laisser son empreinte à jamais dans le palais apostolique. Elle serait représentée sur une gigantesque fresque en Sainte Catherine. Ce qui la faisait doucement rire. Elle était bien des choses, mais une sainte, loin de là. Mais avant d'aller se faire un torticolis à ne pas bouger pendant des heures pendant que ce peintre désagréable ferait son travail, elle allait s'autoriser une petite demi heure avec son fils. Alors elle fit signe à une servante qui passait de lui amener son « neveu » dans une petite cour du palais, au soleil.

Lucrezia alla s'y installer en attendant son enfant, s'allongeant dans l'herbe afin de regarder le ciel bleu et le ciel. Sa main passa sur son ventre et elle se demandait avec une certaine tristesse pourquoi rien n'y bougeait encore. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle partageait le lit d'Alfonso, et très régulièrement. Elle avait eu un fils, et Alfonso avait deux fils lui aussi resté à Naples. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas encore enceinte et commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas maudite à ce sujet. Elle s'était donnée pendant des mois à Cesare, et rien n'y fait, et maintenant Alfonso, rien n'y faisait non plus alors que tout deux avait prouvés qu'ils était capable d'engendrer. Elle devait vraiment être damnée. Après tout, Giovanni n'était… pas normal à la naissance. Il aurait du mourir. Elle ne comprenait jamais comment son cœur et ses poumons, qui gisait à l'extérieur de sa peau, avait-ils pu se retrouver à l'intérieur quand elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle se demandait quelques fois si elle n'avait pas rêvé, cette nuit-là. Mais les sages femmes qui l'avait fait accouchée avaient vu, elles aussi. Giulia avait été contrainte de les éliminer pour qu'elles ne fuient pas hurler que Lucrezia Borgia venait d'accoucher d'un monstre. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et pourtant, son fils allait bien, aujourd'hui. Il était une merveille de pureté.

Est-ce l'œuvre de Dieu ? A-t-il eu une certaine miséricorde pour elle et avait décidé de lui faire ce cadeau, ce magnifique cadeau ? Laisser son fils vivre ? Elle ne le saurait jamais, mais elle ne voyait aucune autre explication. Mais si Dieu avait un jour de l'affection pour elle, cela avait du disparaître, aujourd'hui. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Elle avait, maintenant, du sang sur les mains. Lucrezia saisit une mèche de ses cheveux et joua avec, les sourcils froncés, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle était une Borgia. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était dans son sang.

\- Maman !

Lucrezia tourna la tête dans l'herbe et elle sourit en voyant son fils trottinant vers elle, tenant encore mal l'équilibre sur ses petites jambes potelés et elle le saisit dès qu'il fut près d'elle, le soulevant dans les airs, ce qui fit rire le petit tandis qu'elle le tenait au-dessus d'elle, le faisant descendre et monter pour qu'il s'amuse, ce qui la faisait rire aussi, toujours. Son adorable Giovanni grandissait. Il avait fêté son premier anniversaire il y a deux mois, et il avait maintenant pas mal de cheveux bruns sur sa petite tête. Il commençait à peine à marcher mais il gambadait déjà partout. La preuve étant qu'il finit par se débattre pour quitter ses bras, et elle le libéra, l'observant marcher autour d'elle, regardant les herbes et les fleurs d'un air curieux. Il était souvent seul, et cela la chagrinait un peu. Elle allait demander à Alfonso de faire venir ses fils bâtards à Rome. Et peut-être insister auprès de Cesare pour qu'il amène Girolamo, finalement. A condition que sa mère restait loin. Son petit Giovanni avait besoin de compagnie. Il était si adorable, les joues pleines, son regard marron chaud heureux et rieur. Elle était très fière de ça. Fière de voir que son fils était heureux, avec elle, même si il était encore trop jeune pour réellement connaître le malheur… et trop jeune pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, mais sa tante. Du moins aux yeux du monde. Ce qui posait problème. Vraiment. Car à force de passer tellement de temps avec lui, il avait commencé à l'appeler « maman ». Ce qui l'avait comblée de bonheur. Et ce qui avait grandement dérangé son père. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était sa mère, même si le monde entier s'en doutait.

Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de dire à son fils qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler ainsi. Il ne comprendrait même pas, à son âge. De toute manière, il ne quittait jamais le Vatican et restait dans ses bras où dans ceux d'Alfonso où des servantes. Ces dernières avaient trop peur pour divulguer la vérité. Et Alfonso connaissait son secret et s'en fichait. Il était adorable avec Giovanni, et elle ne l'en aimait que davantage. Elle estimait donc que dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait pas à faire entrer dans la tête de son adorable chérubin qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'un jour elle serait capable de lui mentir à ce sujet. Il serait un petit garçon intelligent, elle en était certaine. Il comprendra.

Lucrezia le reprit alors qu'il passa près d'elle, l'attirant contre elle et le serrant contre sa poitrine, caressant son petit dos chaud tandis que Giovanni protestait un peu mais elle ne le relâcha pas immédiatement, fixant le soleil qui les illuminait, son fils près d'elle. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était bien. La seule chose qui manquait à son bonheur, c'était Cesare. Si il avait été présent… tout aurait été parfait.

Mais il lui avait juré qu'il reviendrait vite. Cela faisait déjà sept mois. C'était déjà si long… il fallait qu'il revienne. Et alors, elle serait libre d'être parfaitement heureuse, sans la moindre limite.

Elle avait si hâte !

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

La nuit était tombée à Rome. Et le bal venait de commencer.

La mélodie langoureuse et lente semblait résonner dans toutes les pièces du Vatican, et pourtant elle ne venait que d'une seule salle. Lucrezia s'avança doucement à l'entrée de cette dernière, et un sourire immense l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit le résultat magnifique de ses préparatifs. Elle voyait qu'elle n'avait pas dépensé son argent pour rien, les tailleurs et les décorateurs avaient fait un travail époustouflant. L'immense salle de réunion qui servait habituellement d'appartement aux cardinaux étrangers qui n'avait pas leur propre palais à Rome avait été modifiée et vidée afin d'en faire la salle de bal la plus délicieuse qui soit. C'était une pièce haute et large, tout simplement immense, divisé en deux étages avec un escalier de marbre trônant dans le fonds de la pièce. La particularité de cette pièce était qu'elle était ouverte directement sur les jardins du côté est du Vatican. Les cardinaux étrangers adoraient leurs appartements au palais apostolique. Lucrezia aussi, et c'est pour cela qu'elle les avait choisis pour organiser son bal masqué.

Les murs avait été parsemés de voiles transparent rouge et bordeaux brillants, drapant des centaines de bougies prisonnières de verres, et cela donnait une lueur de sang à toute la pièce, une lueur rougeâtre qui donnait un air menaçant et tentant à tout les invités déguisés de leur masque… et la salle brillait de milles feux avec toute ses chandelles. Des masques était disposés partout, libre à tout ceux qui voudrait en prendre un. Et sur le buffet, un festin de roi attendait les invités. Du vin rouge en quantité scandaleuse, des montagnes de grappes de raisins, de grenades et de pommes, et des mets exotiques plus exquis les uns que les autres. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Un bal avec pour thème la passion. L'interdit. La décadence. Cela scandalisait les hommes d'églises, soit. Mais cela ravissait toutes les grandes familles romaines qui raffolaient de ce genre d'évènements sans oser l'avouer. Et derrière leurs masques, qui se reconnaîtrait ? Tous pourrait prétendre ne pas s'être rendu dans le bal blasphémateur de la Régente, mais tous serait des menteurs. Lucrezia aimait presque cette hypocrisie, ce soir. Ils seraient tous menteurs, ce soir, après tout.

Lucrezia agita son éventail devant son visage, sentant la chaleur lourde de Rome pesait sur elle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne s'était, étrangement, jamais sentie aussi puissante qu'en cet instant en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils était tous là, tout les ducs et comtes, tout les princes et soldats, tout les membres de ces familles romaines si noble, tous dans de beaux costumes et de belles robes. Mais elle ne voyait aucune robe chez les femmes qui dépassait la sienne en beauté, et elle savait que pour le prochain bal, toutes la copierait, encore une fois. Elle s'était inspirée d'oiseau pour sa robe rouge et noir, son jupon parsemé de véritables plumes de pan et de perroquet, et elle avait demandé à ce qu'on y incruste des diamants et des rubis afin de briller dans la pénombre de la salle de bal. Elle voulait faire une entrer de reine. Que tous se rappellent la beauté blonde au masque d'oiseau, fin, élégant, rouge et noir. Car ce soir, même elle était libre de ne pas être Lucrezia Borgia. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant Borgia que ce soir. Cela allait être une véritable réussite, elle en était certaine, désormais.

Micheletto soupira lourdement à ses côtés, observant les invités dansant au rythme des musiciens qu'elle avait engagé d'un air mauvais et Lucrezia lui donna un coup d'éventail sur le bras en disant avec taquinerie :

\- Va danser, Micheletto, et cesse donc de gémir, veux-tu ? Cela ne te ferait pas de mal de détendre un peu, pour une fois.

\- Je ne danse pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre froidement, avant de pencher la tête vers elle et d'ajouter : sauf si vous désirez m'offrir la première danse ?

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en grimaçant et en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Il ricana pour seule réponse, secouant la tête derrière son masque noir et simple, l'ayant mis à contrecoeur. Il était encore plus menaçant ainsi. Elle aurait bien préférée qu'il reste avec les soldats, dehors, mais ça aurait été contre ses propres règles, elle avait clairement décrétée que tout le monde devait participer au bal. Et de toute manière, Cesare lui avait clairement ordonné de rester aux côtés d'elle lors de ce type d'évènements où n'importe quoi pourrait se passer. Ce signifiait que Micheletto allait rester dans son ombre toute la soirée. Mais elle se sentait si légère et satisfaite que même cela ne pourrait lui gâcher son plaisir.

Elle avança, se faufilant dans la foule de danseurs. Elle aurait du admettre qu'elle aimerait danser. Mais pas assez pour laisser Micheletto la toucher de cette manière. Alfonso ne devait pas être bien loin. Et au pire, il y avait des dizaines d'hommes qui était en train de la dévisager alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, observant la foule joyeuse et surexcitée. Elle espérait éveiller quelques passions interdites, ce soir. Et qui sait, découvrir quelques secrets ? Il était toujours utile de connaître les secrets de ses ennemis.

Lucrezia sentit alors une main la saisir et l'attirer vers un homme au masque de lion dont elle ne put percevoir que des yeux gris pétillants derrière. Il s'inclina galamment et la fit alors tournoyer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser entraîner dans la danse. Elle aurait pu repousser ce vaurien qui osait prendre sa main sans même lui demander la permission. Mais pourquoi repousser quelque chose qui était plaisant, au final ? Elle voulait danser.

Son cavalier l'entraîna dans une cadence endiablée qui lui firent tourner délicieusement la tête, et elle finit par ne voir plus qu'un tourbillonnement de lumières, et elle sourit et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle tournait et tournait et tournait encore, lâchant la main de son cavalier pour tourner seul au milieu de la piste, sa robe en plumes virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais tout le monde la regardait. Lucrezia, elle, ne voyait rien d'autres que les lumières chaudes derrière ses paupières clauses. Ailleurs. Cela lui rappelait tellement Venise et ses danses dans toutes les rues de la ville. Seul manquait le bruit du feu d'artifice et des clapotis de la lagune bleue qui faisait la beauté de la Sérénissime. C'était différent, mais tout aussi parfait. Une autre ville, une autre forme de danse et de fête.

Mais même si elle s'était inspirée du carnaval vénitien, elle tenait à ce que cette fête reste romaine. Au diable les couleurs mauves, bleus et roses de Venise, le rouge, l'ocre et le doré s'était invité dans la salle et dans les costumes. Au diable les masques d'Arlequin, ici on faisait dans l'originalité. Et cela rendait sa fête encore plus belle car elle ressemblait à sa ville. Couleur sanglante. Ambiance chaude et presque lourde, mais prenante.

On la tira de sa rêverie, et elle se sentit alors serrer contre un corps chaud, dur, musclé et elle sut tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son précédent cavalier, et elle éclata de rire en rouvrant les yeux, avant de se figer en voyant le masque qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Un masque de taureau. Rouge vif. Et derrière ce masque, deux prunelles bleues glacées la dévisagèrent, une lueur animale dans le regard.

Le cœur de Lucrezia manqua un battement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, l'homme au masque de taureau la fit reprendre la danse, l'entraînant parmi la foule, qui continua à dévisager Lucrezia désormais accompagné de ce mystérieux inconnu. Mais pas mystérieux pour elle. Tandis qu'il la fit tourner, elle sentit nettement la différence avec le précédent cavalier. Le premier avait été attentif, doux, parfois maladroit mais adorable. Celui-ci imposait son rythme, il était sec et rapide, et pourtant gracieux dans ses gestes, dont chacun respirait la puissance et la force brut. Lucrezia le suivait presque difficilement, tant le choc l'avait secouée. Mais personne ne vit rien de son trouble derrière les masques.

Tous n'observait que cet étrange couple tournoyer, se mêlant à eux sans être des leurs. La femme aux cheveux blonds ramenées en chignon avec son masque d'oiseau et sa robe à plumes, se laissant entraîner dans les bras de cet homme aux cheveux qui semblait noirs dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans la salle, avec ce masque de taureau rouge vif et sa tenue sombre, seulement rougit par sa cape pourpre où l'emblème Borgia trônait fièrement. Au fond d'eux, la plupart savait qui ils était. Mais personne n'osait le murmurer. Car ce qu'ils voyaient sous les yeux, ce n'était pas un frère et une soeur qui dansait. C'était deux amants dont la passion semblait émaner d'eux au point d'enflammer toute la salle.

La première musique cessa et les musiciens entamèrent alors une mélodie plus douce, plus lente. Son cavalier s'arrêta sans lâcher sa main, et lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Alors Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes débordées de ses yeux et elle s'approcha doucement de lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, effleurant le masque froid de ses doigts. Son visage était tout près du sien, elle pouvait respirer son odeur, doux Jésus, elle lui avait tellement manqué… A cet instant, pour elle, c'est comme si la foule autour d'eux n'existait plus. Ils étaient seuls dans cette sale obscure et rougeâtre.

\- Tu es rentré, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Le sourire de Cesare s'élargit et il prit sa main avant de l'entraîner hors de la salle d'un pas rapide, et elle le suivit sans la moindre hésitation, oubliant Alfonso, oubliant Micheletto, oubliant la fête, oubliant tout. Elle se moquait de tout, à cet instant. Elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois et elle se rendit compte juste à cet instant à quel point ses sept mois lui étaient parus longs. Affreusement longs. Et à quel il lui avait manqué.

_Il est revenu. Il est enfin revenu._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans l'air frais de la nuit, et leva instinctivement les yeux vers les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel juste au-dessus d'eux. Et elle se mit à sourire béatement, savourant la poigne ferme et dur qui la tirait toujours à travers la cour intérieur de cet aile du Vatican, l'emmenant… elle ne savait pas où mais elle s'en moquait. Il pourrait l'emmener en enfer ce soir, elle en aurait été heureuse du moment qu'elle était avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait tellement de questions à lui poser ! Mais elle les poserait plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Il siffla et elle avança toujours, comme dans une sorte d'état second, rêveuse, se réveillant juste quand elle sentit sa main la lâcher et elle vit alors Cesare monter sur son immense étalon noir, et il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit et elle se sentit soulevée comme si elle ne pesait rien avant de se trouver juste en face de lui sur le cheval que Cesare lança aux galop. Elle regarda autour d'elle, presque surprise d'être arrivée aux écuries du Vatican sans même s'en être rendu compte. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se contenta de se blottir contre Cesare qui leur fit traverser rapidement la silencieuse place Saint-Pierre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle regarda d'un air distrait les ruelles du quartier du Vatican, éclairé par plusieurs lanternes disposées sur les maisons et palais, et vit quelques ivrognes et prostituées passer. Le silence de la nuit était apaisant après la folie du bal masqué, et elle sentit une sorte d'engourdissement délicieux la prendre tandis qu'elle n'avait qu'à sentir la chaleur de son frère derrière elle, ses bras fort tenant la selle de chaque côté de son corps, et observer Rome qu'ils traversait à toute allure.

Ils passèrent sur le pont Saint-Ange avant de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles du centre dans lequel Cesare slaloma pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à finalement dépasser le Capitole et descendre les immenses escaliers derrière celui-ci qui menait à l'antique Forum, où Cesare augmenta à nouveau l'allure de sa monture. Lucrezia observa les ruines antiques passés avec leur étrange atmosphère qu'elle avait toujours appréciée, une atmosphère qui semblait les dépasser et Cesare fit ralentir son cheval lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense Colisée, qui semblait presque bleu illuminé par la lune, mais toujours aussi imposant.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici, mais elle s'en fichait. Cesare finit par arrêtez son cheval avant de descendre de sa monture et de tendre les bras pour saisir Lucrezia par la taille afin de l'aider. Sentir ses paumes chaudes sur elle lui fit ressentir ce délicat frisson qui lui avait tellement manqué et qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à retrouver dans les caresses de son mari, tout aussi douces soit-elles. Elle eut vaguement l'image de ce dernier au bal, la cherchant. Pauvre Alfonso. Mais l'image s'effaça aussitôt lorsque Cesare retira son masque avant de le balancer dans l'herbe et qu'il en fit de même avec le sien. A peine eut-elle le temps de respirer plus librement que son frère lui coupa à nouveau le souffle en prenant brutalement sa bouche, ses bras l'enserrant tout à coup comme un étau.

_Folie… c'est de la pure folie… _Ils étaient démasqués. En plein cœur de Rome, où beaucoup passait, même tard dans la nuit. Mais Cesare semblait s'en moquer totalement. Il semblait affamé. Affamé d'elle. _Ta femme n'arrive donc pas à te satisfaire ? _Pensa-t-elle avec un ricanement silencieux mais il lui fit oublier toute pensées en la soulevant de terre avant de la porter, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les plumes de sa robe et tandis que sa bouche se perdait dans sa gorge, elle le vit les emmener dans l'obscurité de l'intérieur du Colisée, la plaquant contre un mur de pierre des arabesques du monument.

Elle haleta quand il prit d'assaut son corps, sa main parcourant sa hanche, un autre pressant ses mains et elle sentit comme une douleur en elle, une douleur qu'elle reconnut bien. Celle de la frustration, de l'impatience, celle d'une envie qui n'avait pas été comblée depuis bien longtemps. Celle de connaître à nouveau ce plaisir que lui seul pouvait lui donner. Ils étaient fous. Fous et c'était ça le plus excitant. Faire l'amour dans un petit coin du Colisée, où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Presque aussi fou que la fois où ils l'avaient fait dans la chapelle Sixtine. Elle en ria dans le cou de son frère.

Les mains de ce dernier déchirèrent les plumes de sa robe tandis qu'il la remonta au-dessus de ses cuisses, et elle sentit alors ses dents lui mordiller brutalement la lèvre, la faisant couiner de douleur tandis qu'une goutte de sang apparut dessus. Cesare quitta alors ses lèvres et observa le sang perler sur sa bouche et elle put observer son visage correctement depuis sept mois. Il avait un peu plus de barbe. Mais il était toujours le même.

Le sang semblait le fasciner et il passa alors doucement son pouce sur sa lèvre, récoltant la goutte pourpre sur son doigt qu'il regarda quelques instants, avant de rire tout seul, dans une pensée qui échappa à Lucrezia et il prit son propre doigt dans sa bouche, léchant le sang de Lucrezia avant de la regarder longuement tandis que le cœur de cette dernière battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et que ses joues était si rouges qu'elles la brûlait. Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur son doigt qui suçait lentement son sang. Et elle n'en fut qu'excitée davantage.

Cesare eut un sourire diabolique, comme lui seul en avait le secret et il se pencha alors, murmurant à l'oreille de sa soeur tandis que sa main se glissait entre eux :

\- L'idée du bal masqué était excellente, petite soeur.

Lucrezia gémit alors en le sentant en elle, tout ayant une vague de chaleur à l'écoute de sa voix bien qu'elle entendit à peine ses mots. Elle ne sentait plus que sa présence en elle, et elle saisit son visage entre ses doigts, l'approchant tout près d'elle, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage tandis qu'elle soupira à cette sensation. Ses mains était dures sur elles, il lui faisait presque mal, mais c'était une douleur délicieuse, et il ne fit preuve d'aucune tendresse particulière tandis qu'il l'a prenait, grognant son plaisir, la voix rauque, basse, animal. Mais elle n'en aurait pas voulu, de cette tendresse. C'était cette dureté qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette force brute, cette domination qui la rassurait, qui lui faisait peur aussi. Une peur excitante.

Elle enfouit alors son visage dans son cou et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres qu'elle agrippa à chaque coup de rein, gémissant doucement contre lui, sentant son plaisir montée en même temps que le sien, et elle finit par tourner les yeux vers le cœur du Colisée sans qu'il ne s'arrête nullement.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils dansaient avec les dieux de l'ancienne Rome, ce soir.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

\- Bonjour, _madonna,_ s'inclina une servante en voyant Lucrezia entrer à l'intérieur de son palais.

Cette dernière l'ignora, chantonnant en souriant, encore rêveuse. Elle en avait presque oubliée ses devoirs de Régente. Elle était totalement épuisée et endolorie par la nuit qu'elle venait d'avoir, qui s'était poursuivie jusqu'au château Saint-Ange. Cesare ne l'avait délivré qu'au petit matin, quand il avait déjà disparu de son lit et qu'elle avait quitté le château afin de regagner le palais qu'elle habitait avec son époux. Son fils, lui, demeurait au Vatican, comme il était censé être le fils de Cesare… mais elle passait tout son temps au Vatican, alors quelle importance ?

Elle se sentait légère comme une plume, insouciante. Elle avait envie de rire, tout en sachant que d'une minute à l'autre, les questions affluerait dans son cerveau. Mais elle ne les autorisait pas à encore à entrer. Elle voulait rester sur son petit nuage encore un moment. Et juste savourer cette sensation de sécurité et d'excitation enfin retrouver avec le retour de Cesare à Rome.

\- Tu rentres tard, mon épouse. Où devrais-je dire, tôt.

Lucrezia sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alfonso derrière elle et voir le visage de son mari la ramena brutalement sur Terre. _Doux Jésus. _Alfonso la dévisageait d'un air déconfit, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait amuser mais elle voyait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Cela lui fit mal au cœur. Son pauvre et gentil mari, elle l'avait totalement oubliée et abandonnée à ce bal qu'elle avait organisée et où il devait lui raconter ses exploits avec l'ambassadeur portugais… et elle avait disparut toute la nuit. N'importe quel autre époux aurait été furieux. N'importe quel autre mari aurait battu sa femme à mort pour avoir oser découcher.

Mais elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femme à Rome. Elle était Lucrezia Borgia, la fille du pape et la Régente du Vatican. Et surtout, Alfonso n'était pas n'importe quel mari. Son cœur était bon. Pur et sincère.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura Lucrezia avec un sourire contrit. J'étais avec…

\- Cesare, la coupa Alfonso. Oui, je m'en doutais. Ton père m'a dit qu'il était revenu hier soir.

\- Mon père ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ah oui, il est rentré, lui aussi, tôt ce matin avec dame Giulia et la petite Laura, acquiesça Alfonso en riant doucement. C'est le retour des Borgia à la maison, décidément. Il te cherchait d'ailleurs, ainsi que Cesare.

Lucrezia assimila la nouvelle, qui laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche. Son père était revenu. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait reprendre sa place de pape et qu'elle allait perdre son titre de Régente du Vatican pour juste redevenir la conseillère du pape et sa fille bien-aimée. Elle aurait du s'en sentir soulagée. Le poids du pouvoir avait pesé lourds sur ses épaules, ces derniers temps. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle en était agacée. Elle s'était habituée à commander et à se faire obéir. Habituée à être accueillie comme une reine lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur le trône de Saint-Pierre, habituée à prendre les décisions depuis son bureau papal. Cela allait lui manquer, elle en prenait conscience alors que le pouvoir était sur le point de lui échapper.

Surtout maintenant que Cesare était de retour. A deux, ils auraient pu faire de cette ville leur royaume, leur palais. Mais Rodrigo Borgia ne l'entendrait jamais de cette oreille étant donné que ni Cesare ni elle ne le comptait dans leurs rêves. Elle soupira. Sa petite bulle rêveuse dans lequel elle était il y a quelques instants lui manqua déjà. La réalité était toujours plus laide, plus agaçante et plus fatigante.

Elle allait devoir se rendre au Vatican, si son père l'a demandait. Au moins, il désirait aussi voir Cesare. Mais elle allait devoir encore abandonner Alfonso. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, à cet instant, car elle voyait l'étrange tristesse dans ses yeux. Contrairement à elle, le retour de Cesare ne le réjouissait pas du tout, elle le voyait bien. Elle eut, l'espace d'une seconde, un doute sur les soupçons qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais non. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit… il devait juste se souvenir du nombre incalculable de fois où elle parlait de son frère. Même alors qu'ils étaient au lit, des fois. Elle essayait de se contenir à ce sujet car elle voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle y arrivait rarement.

Alors Lucrezia s'approcha doucement d'Alfonso et elle posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa légère barbe et lui souriant d'un air penaud en demandant :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, comme si il réfléchissait à sa question. Il aurait été parfaitement en droit de lui en vouloir d'avoir passé la nuit ailleurs. Il aurait même eu le droit d'être furieux. Mais la colère n'était pas dans la nature d'Alfonso – sauf si on parlait de Milan et des Sforza, là il pouvait devenir très hargneux – alors il soupira et il sourit avec résignation tandis qu'il couvrit sa main de la sienne.

\- Qui pourrait t'en vouloir longtemps, Lucrezia ? Tu ferais fondre le cœur le plus dur avec tes yeux de biches.

Elle éclata de rire et s'approcha afin de l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec fougue, voulant le rassurer et lui montrer qu'elle tenait sincèrement à lui. Ce qui était le cas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être heureuse dans un mariage après le désastre de sa vie avec Giovanni Sforza. Il ne serait jamais Cesare. C'est un fait. Il ne comblerait jamais la moitié vide de son âme qui l'avait fait souffrir ses sept derniers mois pas plus qu'il ne saurait l'emmener au septième ciel comme son frère savait le faire. Mais Alfonso rendait tout de même ses jours meilleurs. Elle se sentait encore plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait de son pauvre Pedro, pourtant le père de son seul enfant. Mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression que Pedro lui faisait beaucoup de mystères dans ses bougonnements. Alors que Alfonso était joyeux et plein de vie, et entièrement sincère avec elle.

Il l'a serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes puis finit par la libérer à contrecoeur car il savait tout comme elle qu'elle avait un devoir à accomplir auprès de son père. On ne faisait pas attendre le pape, et elle avait déjà pris son temps. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Cesare savait que leur père était revenu aussi. Quelque chose lui disait que non, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne s'en réjouirait pas. Bien au contraire.

Lucrezia serra la main d'Alfonso avant de se détourner et de sortir à nouveau du palais, le laissant seul derrière elle. Le soleil désormais bien haut l'aveugla quand elle sortit et elle soupira. Avec Cesare qui l'avait maintenu éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, elle se sentait épuisée, et quelque peu triste de savoir Alfonso seul ainsi. Elle aurait préférée rester dans son palais avec lui et se reposer plutôt que de devoir subir l'interrogatoire de son cher père. Mais on ne désobéissait pas au pape…

Elle fit venir sa monture, attendit que ses gardes du corps monte à leur tour et prit la direction du Vatican alors que Rome s'éveillait au petit matin et que les marchands et acheteurs matinaux faisait leur entrer dans les ruelles du quartier riche. Lucrezia sentit une agréable odeur de pain chaud en passant à côté d'une boulangerie qu'elle inspira à pleins poumons, souriante. Avec ce long été qui n'en finissait pas, il était difficile de respirer autre chose que la merde rôtissant au soleil et les cadavres pourrissant dans le Tibre. Néanmoins, Lucrezia adorait Rome en été. Elle aimait ce soleil étouffant qui donnait cette lueur dorée à la ville, se reflétant dans les ruines et les bâtiments. Rome sentait peut-être mauvais en été, mais c'était aussi la période où la ville était le plus magnifique.

Son cheval avançait doucement, elle aurait du se dépêcher pour ne pas fâcher son père, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir avant de lui faire face. A lui et à Cesare, car les choses était différentes maintenant que le masque de la nuit était tombé et que la petite bulle de bonheur dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis hier soir avait éclatée. Elle savait de quoi il serait principalement question lors de cette réunion. La discutable relation de Cesare avec les Français qui inquiétait tout Rome et qui devait inquiéter leur père, aussi.

Lucrezia aussi été préoccupée par cette amitié. Elle craignait surtout une alliance et elle se doutait qu'Alfonso, même si il affirmait le contraire devant les cardinaux, devait craindre cela aussi et que cela devait jouer sur sa mauvaise humeur à la nouvelle du retour de Cesare en ville. Elle ne pouvait prétendre des décisions de son frère, ni savoir ce qu'il comptait faire pour l'avenir. Ils avaient choisi Naples en lui faisant épouser Alfonso d'Aragon. Cesare voulait aussi au départ Naples en désirant la main de la princesse Carlotta. Et pourtant, il était aujourd'hui marié à une parente du roi de France et bon ami avec le baron de Valois, chef des armées françaises. Cela n'augurait rien de bon et elle avait peur. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que Cesare préparait quelque chose qui allait tout changer. Et elle en craignait les conséquences.

Quelques mendiants de bas age vinrent tendre la main vers son cheval et l'un de ses gardes frappa l'un des enfants d'un coup de fouet, ce qui fit retourner Lucrezia qui lui jeta un regard furieux. Le garde, contrit, repartit en arrière tandis que le jeune garçon se tenait la joue, plié par terre. Sale, pouilleux, Lucrezia n'aurait jamais tolérée qu'il l'a touche mais elle ne voulait pas plus qu'il soit battu. A le voir ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre fils qui grandissait. Alors elle ouvrit sa bourse et jeta quelques ducats vers les enfants, et celui qui fut frappé sembla oublier sa blessure à la vue de l'or.

Elle soupira et fit accélérer sa monture afin de traverser plus rapidement les rues. Elle n'aimait pas voir ce genre de choses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait oublié l'incident et regardait avec plaisir la place Saint-Pierre apparaître sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle y pénétra. Les cardinaux s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à elle, mais elle voyait déjà qu'ils n'avait plus la déférence que son titre de Régente les forçait à adopter envers elle. Le vrai pape était de retour, même si à leurs yeux, il ne valait pas mieux. Cela l'exaspéra profondément et gâcha son plaisir de la beauté des lieux qu'elle savourait tous les jours.

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre aux écuries et d'y laisser son cheval, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait hâte d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Et hâte de voir Cesare au grand jour. Une seule nuit, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour rattraper sept mois d'absence. Elle en ressentait encore le manque au fond d'elle et savoir qu'il était ici, dans le palais apostolique, était rassurant et réconfortant.

Lucrezia allait en direction du bureau papal mais en arrivant devant, les gardes postés lui indiquèrent que son père et son frère l'attendait dans la petite salle à manger de l'aile est, au deuxième étage. Le commandant des armées papal avait faim, apparemment. Elle imagina Cesare réclamant à manger à une heure aussi matinale et elle rit. Elle rit parce qu'elle savait que son prince était bel et bien revenu à la maison, et que quoi qu'il prépare, même si cela l'inquiétait, il le faisait pour réaliser son rêve de régner un jour sur l'Italie. Régner avec elle à ses côtés.

Elle se rendit donc dans la petite salle à manger où elle entra, découvrant alors Cesare assis à table, les jambes croisés, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, une assiette vide devant lui tandis que leur père, Rodrigo, faisait les cents pas devant la grande fenêtre en face de la grande table au centre de la pièce.

Dès que Lucrezia ferma la porte derrière elle, Rodrigo se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard furieux en lançant sèchement :

\- Eh bien, ma fille a prit tout son temps, à ce que je vois. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps alors que je t'ai fait demandé ?

\- Père, je n'ai appris votre retour qu'il y a une demi heure, rétorqua-t-elle, se voulant humble mais ayant du mal à cacher sa propre sécheresse.

Rodrigo balaya son excuse d'un revers la main, agacé, visiblement sur les nerfs. Elle qui aurait espéré que l'air de la campagne le calme un peu, mais il semblait encore plus angoissé qu'à son départ. Il était pâle et encore plus gros qu'avant, et il ne restait quasiment plus la moindre trace de brun dans ses cheveux. Il semblait avoir prix dix ans en quelques mois seulement. Lucrezia jeta un regard à Cesare qui avait du remarquer l'état de leur père, et elle l'interrogea du regard mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, parfaitement indifférent.

Rodrigo se tourna à nouveau vers eux et ses yeux passèrent de sa fille à son fils d'un air hargneux et il se mit à cracher :

\- Mes enfants… les seuls qu'ils me restent… et plus inutile l'un que l'autre ! Juan m'obéissait, au moins ! Mais vous deux, vous ne faites toujours que ce que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes que de sales…

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Murmura Lucrezia, les yeux écarquillés face à une telle ingratitude. Qu'ai-je fait qui vous pousse à dire cela ? J'ai gérer Rome pendant votre absence et je l'ai bien gérer ! La ville est plus propre et plus sécurisée que jamais, il n'y a pas eu le moindre incident depuis votre départ…

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu organises des bals ouverts à tous en plein palais apostolique ? La coupa-t-il avec férocité. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, jeune fille ? Les Assassins aurait pu se mêler à la foule de ta petite fête et si j'avais été présent, ils auraient pu assassiner le pape ! Tu as mis ta vie en danger, car ils auraient aussi bien pu te tuer pour m'envoyer un message…

\- Vous êtes devenu paranoïaque, père, s'exaspéra-t-elle en secouant la tête et en se rapprochant de Cesare. Il n'y à eu aucun incident, je vous le répète. J'avais Micheletto Da Corella avec moi. Je ne courais aucun risque, et si vous aviez été présent, vous non plus.

\- Ne m'interrompt pas ! S'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter. Petite sotte stupide ! Tu ne sais rien des Assassins, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ! Ce n'est pas un homme seul qui peut les arrêter ! C'était une terrible erreur de te laisser le Vatican entre les mains, une erreur que je ne commettrais plus jamais.

Lucrezia eut un mouvement de recul, recevant cette dernière remarque comme une déchirure en plein dans le cœur. Elle avait fait un excellent travail. Elle s'était tuée à la tâche pour cela, pour s'assurer que Rome soit en sécurité ! Ce bal était le seul plaisir qu'elle s'était accordée, et il ne s'était rien passé. Pas le moindre incident. C'était injuste. Injuste et cruel. Elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Elle se tourna vers Cesare qui dévisageait leur père avec un mépris si évident que cela en crevait les yeux, bien qu'il gardait sa posture détendue et indifférente. Au moins, elle trouva du réconfort dans cela.

\- Vous entendez vous parler, père ? Ricana Cesare d'un ton cynique. Vous vous êtes laissé envahir par la peur. Elle vous ronge de l'intérieur. Vous devez vous reprendre.

Dès qu'il entendit ses mots, Rodrigo retourna sa colère contre lui et il martela :

\- Ah, et mon cher fils… censé partir en France afin de consolider notre alliance avec Naples en épousant leur princesse et en se débrouillant pour devenir le roi de cette maudite ville, et qui au lieu de suivre le plan que nous avions préparé ensemble, décide de tout bouleverser en faisant alliance avec la France… la même France qui à voulu me déposer ! Que diable t'est-il passé par la tête quand tu as choisi d'épouser cette Charlotte d'Albret ?

\- J'ai vu une meilleure opportunité, déclara simplement Cesare avec un demi sourire arrogant. L'armée de Naples et sa couronne étaient une bonne idée. Mais l'armée de France est nettement plus puissante et si nous en faisons nos alliés intimes, nous ne risquerons plus la moindre invasion de leur part. Le nouveau roi de France me considère désormais comme un parent. Il m'a fait duc de Valentinois, m'a offert un titre et des terres.

\- Et c'est une raison pour leur faire confiance au point de ramener leur armée à Rome ? Rugit leur père.

Cette annonce glaça le sang de Lucrezia et elle se tourna vers Cesare en murmurant d'un ton horrifié :

\- C'est la vérité ?

Cesare soupira, l'air exaspéré en faisant claquer sa chaise sur le sol et en jetant un regard noir autant à Rodrigo qu'à Lucrezia. Et si Rodrigo émit un son exaspéré et se détourna de son fils, Lucrezia, elle, fixa son frère droit dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse et en essayant d'assimiler l'information douloureuse comme quoi les soldats français était à nouveau à Rome. Amenés ici par son frère. Si les soldats revenait en Italie, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison, et ce n'était pas aider Cesare à quoi que ce soit. C'était pour conquérir Naples. Et si autrefois elle s'en serait bien moqué de ce qui arrivait à cette ville, c'était loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Car c'était la ville de son mari. Cela signifierait la chute des Aragon, la trahison des Borgia vis-à-vis de cette famille et probablement le massacre du père, de la mère, des enfants d'Alfonso… elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Alors elle attendit la réponse de son frère. Tout en la connaissant déjà.

\- Oui, rétorqua-t-il froidement en prenant alors une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits posée au milieu de la table, l'air tout au mieux agacer. Naples ne nous avancera à rien. Nous n'avancerons jamais avec cette famille. Alors qu'avec la France à nos côtés, nous pourrons conquérir l'Italie.

\- Après avoir vendue Naples aux Français et sacrifier la famille de mon mari, ne put s'empêcher de lance Lucrezia avec amertume. Tu crois sincèrement que le roi de France va juste te laisser utiliser son armée pour ton bon plaisir sans rien avoir en retour ? Il veut Naples, Cesare !

\- Tais-toi, rétorqua immédiatement Cesare, ses prunelles se rétrécissant sur elle, à nouveau glacial. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, dis-moi ? Pour un imbécile ? Tu crois savoir mieux que moi ce qui se trame dans l'esprit de mes ennemis et de mes alliés ? Sache que c'est moi qui aurais beaucoup à t'apprendre sur le sujet, petite soeur. Alors ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien.

\- Elle n'est pas si ignorante que cela, et elle à raison, le contredit sombrement Rodrigo en regardant la place Saint-Pierre depuis la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vois ce qu'une alliance avec la France implique et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'ennemis supplémentaires, Cesare.

\- Je SAIS tout cela ! S'exclama Cesare, la colère montant d'un coup en lui en se levant brusquement, la glace dans son regard laissant place au feu, ces deux yeux ardents dardés sur le dos de leur père. Je sais pertinemment ce que désire la France. Ils veulent Naples. Laisse-les croire qu'ils l'auront. Qu'ils l'a prennent, même, ce ne serait que temporaire, je la reprendrais en temps et en heure. Et une fois que j'aurais une armée de soldats italiens suffisamment vaste, je virerais moi-même les français de Rome. Mais pour l'instant, ils nous sont bien plus utiles que ces couards de napolitains. Et ne me parle pas de ton mari, ajouta-t-il d'un ton venimeux à Lucrezia qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour en effet, parler de son mari.

Elle se tut, faisant la moue, mais sa peur intérieure était bien réelle. Et cela mettrait peu de temps à virer à la panique. Cesare était prêt à laisser les français conquérir Naples. Cela ne la surprenait pas. Quel intérêt avec Naples et Alfonso pour lui, en effet ? Et il était jaloux. Elle le savait. Pour lui, ce serait un véritable plaisir de se débarrasser d'Alfonso. _Non… non. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne me ferait pas ça. _Non, il n'irait pas jusque là. La famille d'Alfonso, peut-être. Mais il ne tuerait pas Alfonso alors qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'elle tenait à lui. Il ne lui ferait pas du mal aussi inutilement.

Cesare sembla se calmer face au silence de son père et il déclara amèrement :

\- Cessez donc de vous tourmentez pour rien, père. Concentrez vous sur les Assassins. Je m'occupe du reste.

La mention des Assassins eu l'effet escompté, Rodrigo oublia l'affaire de la France pour à nouveau pester contre eux et il sortit alors en trombe de la salle à manger, disant qu'il allait vérifier lui-même si les patrouilles était correctement respectée.

\- Une dernière chose avant que vous n'alliez voir cela, père, l'interrompit Cesare, les dents serrées. J'aimerais faire venir notre cousin d'Espagne, le cardinal Juan Borgia Lançol afin de gérer mes finances avec la France. Il paraît qu'il a excellé dans notre pays natal dans ce domaine.

Rodrigo se contenta de marmonner « Fais ce que tu veux » et quitta la pièce, les poings serrés.

Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir vu son horrible bâton des enfers avec lui. Mais plus il était loin d'elle, mieux elle se portait. Une fois leur père sorti, elle se tourna vers Cesare qui ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et quitta la pièce à son tour tandis qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas. Malgré ses réticences, il était primordial qu'il sache qu'elle était toujours et qu'elle serait toujours de son côté. Elle le suivit alors dans les couloirs du Vatican, et demanda alors qu'ils marchèrent tout deux :

\- Que compte-tu faire, exactement ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Pour le raconter à ton précieux mari ? Ricana Cesare sans la regarder.

\- Arrête avec cela, s'exaspéra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais très bien que je suis de ton côté. Que je le suis depuis des années, et que je le serais toujours.

Cesare ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il n'émit le moindre signe montrant que ces mots avait eu un quelconque impact sur lui. Il se contenta d'avancer d'un pas vif, et elle se contenta de le suivre en silence, détestant cette situation et ne savant pas quoi ajouter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire car Cesare éclata tout à coup de rire en secouant la tête, sa bonne humeur semblant lui revenir d'un coup alors qu'ils descendirent les escaliers du palais apostolique :

\- Au diable tout cela ! On s'en moque. Je vais te montrer où est vraiment notre avenir, petite soeur. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

\- Ta femme ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer, la voix venimeuse.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de la rencontrer, celle-là. Absolument aucune. Elle avait encore sa bague remplit de _cantarella _et la tentation de s'en servir risquait d'être particulièrement haute, dans les jours à venir. Cesare tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard amusé et un sourire sardonique et il se contenta de répondre :

\- Le baron de Valois. Ma femme, je l'ai laissée en France.

Lucrezia sursauta à cette annonce et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire grandement, et Cesare éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant sa réaction. Ainsi donc la putain française était restée chez elle. C'était une excellente nouvelle. Cela n'enlevait en rien le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour ce mariage en lui-même, mais Cesare ne l'avait pas emmenée. Et si il désirait la couronne de l'Italie, il ne retournerait pas en France de sitôt. Donc cette garce allait moisir seule pendant des années, et elle ne reverrait jamais Cesare. Car une fois qu'il aurait atteint son but, c'est elle qui serait sa reine. _Et sa seule véritable femme. _

\- Pourquoi donc, mon frère, la France n'a pas su te satisfaire de ce côté-là ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix satisfaite et bien plus légère.

\- Oh, elle se défendait bien, sourit Cesare. Je l'ai prise huit fois lors de notre nuit de noces, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis certain qu'elle s'en rappellera longtemps. Je suppose que tu as aussi su marquer l'esprit d'Alfonso dans ce domaine.

Elle lui lança un regard acide, et il eut l'air satisfait de sa pique. Il lui faisait un petit peu mal tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rétorquer, car ça ferait d'elle une hypocrite. Il ne parla plus pendant de longues minutes où elle cogitait en silence, exaspérée et toujours inquiète, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir juste… bien. Il était près d'elle et sa femme était loin. Tout n'allait pas si mal que cela. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle portait ton enfant.

\- Mhh, rétorqua Cesare, l'air indifférent. Oui. Un de plus.

Finalement, ils sortirent du palais apostolique pour arriver à la place Saint-Pierre où Micheletto était adossé à une des colonnes, regardant un poignard dans sa main et levant les yeux à leur approche. Lucrezia fit la moue en le voyant, une habitude, mais sa présence la dérangeait moins qu'auparavant, les mois qu'elle avait passés à ses côtés avaient été efficaces pour cela.

\- Ah, Micheletto, tu tombes bien. Escorte ma soeur jusqu'au campement des français. J'ai quelque chose à vous régler, je vous y rejoins.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais Cesare ignora le début de question de sa soeur et entreprit de continuer sa marche d'un pas rapide, la laissant seule avec Micheletto devant l'entrée du palais. Elle soupira lourdement, exaspérée, et se tourna vers Micheletto, lui jetant un regard mauvais, ce qui le fit sourire avec ironie. Lui aussi commencé à être habituée à elle. C'était une bonne chose que Cesare soit de retour, il pourrait au moins reprendre son serpent. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait se faire des idées. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle savait sur lui et sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu à entendu mon frère, marmonna-t-elle, mécontente. Allons-y.

Car si elle était heureuse que la femme soit restée en France, elle n'était pas non plus enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ce baron de Valois ni d'aller voir ses pouilleux de soldats français qui avait déjà failli saccager Rome une fois à nouveaux dans sa ville, et bien installé cette fois, invité directement par le fils du pape. Tous ses hommes laisseraient peut-être Rome en paix, mais ils s'en prendraient à la ville de son mari. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Alfonso ne pardonnerait jamais une telle trahison. Si sa famille venait à mourir dans l'attaque, c'est à elle qu'il en voudrait, à toute sa famille et toute la gentillesse et la douceur qu'elle avait connue en lui disparaîtrait, remplacée par la haine et l'amertume. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir. Doux Jésus. Au moins, il était en sécurité, à Rome, auprès d'elle. Cela la réconfortait un peu, sachant ce qui risquait d'arriver à Naples. Qu'il l'a déteste tant qu'il reste en sûreté, elle en serait tout de même apaisée, quoique bien triste.

Micheletto et elle ne perdirent pas de temps avant d'aller aux écuries et de prendre le chemin du campement français, dans la campagne romaine à l'intérieur des murs de la ville. C'était loin de la ville même, mais encore beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante aujourd'hui, même en pleine matinée, et elle insista pour s'arrêter à son palais afin de prendre un chapeau. Palais où elle ne vit nullement son mari. Elle n'était pas certaine d'en être soulagée où inquiète. Il avait du apprendre l'arrivée des troupes françaises avec son frère. Et soit il en était malheureux, soit il était furieux. Peut-être le savait-il même déjà, ce matin. Ce qui expliquerait cette immense tristesse dans son regard du à la trahison de son frère, alors qu'elle avait pensé que la nuit qu'elle avait passé dehors était la seule cause de cette peine. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort.

_Oh, Alfonso…_

Lucrezia ne se sentait pas très bien durant tout le court voyage où elle galopa aux côtés de Micheletto, traversant toute la ville puis les ruines antiques avant d'enfin gagner la campagne, vaste et luxuriante de champs fertiles et bien verts. Et si on croyait échapper au souvenir de la Rome antique dans la campagne, il n'en était rien. Chaque centimètre de cette ville semblait avoir garder quelque chose de cette glorieuse époque, même infime.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le campement français, et Lucrezia le vit aux drapeau frappé de la fleur de lys française aux couleurs plantés dans le sol et à la vu de ce même drapeau étendu sur les murs de la porte de l'ancienne caserne de la garde prétorienne, à l'est de la campagne de Rome. La Garde Prétorienne n'existait plus depuis l'Empire Romain, mais sa caserne en avait gardé le nom. Cesare avait de toute évidence choisie cette structure à ciel ouvert fortifié pour placer ses invités français. Et à raison.

Lucrezia sentit son sang se glacer tandis que sa monture et celle de Micheletto ralentissait et qu'elle voyait les campements des soldats français se multiplier alors même qu'ils n'avait pas encore atteint la caserne. Elle les dévisageait avec dégoût, et la seule chose qu'elle pensa tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans sa ville, dans leur ville. Mais son frère ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Vraiment pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrée dans la caserne, Lucrezia repéra immédiatement Cesare marcher avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était donc parti sans eux afin de parler à cet homme ? Lucrezia fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle arrêta sa monture et descendit de son cheval, suivit de Micheletto et tout deux s'avancèrent vers son frère et son ami alors que ses yeux elle vagabondèrent sur tout ses soldats. Combien était-ils, à la fin ? Des millions ? C'est l'impression qu'elle en avait.

Cesare eut un sourire en les voyant et il leur fit signe de s'approcher et déclara alors à l'intention de son compagnon :

\- Octavien, tu connais déjà Micheletto mais permets moi de te présenter ma charmante soeur, Lucrezia, duchesse de Calabre et de Bisceglie.

\- C'est un réel plaisir, madame, déclara Octavien de Valois dans un italien massacré par son affreux accent français tandis qu'il prit la main de Lucrezia afin de la baiser galamment.

Elle retira rapidement ses doigts, faisant de son mieux pour retenir une expression de dégoût car elle se doutait bien que ça ne plairait pas à son frère. Mais c'était bien la seule chose que lui inspirait cet individu qu'était le célèbre baron de Valois. C'était donc lui, le chef des armées françaises ? Le roi Louis avait bien fait de confier indirectement ses troupes à Cesare alors, car cet homme avait l'air ridicule. Il lui faisait penser à un affreux arlequin. Tout en lui s'essayait à être menaçant avec une belle armure dorée et bleue, mais elle ne voyait que les manches bouffantes de sa chemise dépassés et son ridicule petit chapeau sur ses cheveux sombre et mi long. Sa moustache et ses petits yeux ne le mettaient pas en valeur non plus. Il était bien plus vieux que Cesare, mais paraissait si insignifiant à côté de son frère que cela ne jouait en rien.

Tout dans cet homme donnait l'impression à Lucrezia d'être face à quelqu'un qui voulait se faire passer pour plus fort qu'il ne l'est. Ce n'était pas un homme à avoir pour allié pour Cesare. Cesare, lui, n'avait pas besoin de se donner des grands airs pour paraître menaçant. Tout en lui était naturellement menaçant. Cet homme le discréditait et le déshonorait et elle le lui fit comprendre en jetant un regard méprisant au baron sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupé à réajuster son col.

\- Je suis navrée, j'aurais aimée faire davantage connaissance de la soeur de mon ami Cesare, mais mes troupes réclament mon attention, nous avons beaucoup à préparer, commenta le baron avec un petit sourire vers Lucrezia avant de se tourner vers son frère. Cesare, vous m'accompagnez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sur, acquiesça Cesare avec un sourire charmant. Passez devant, je vous en prie, _mon ami._

Lucrezia eut un petit ricanement en voyant le petit air niais du baron en entendant Cesare prononcer cette dernière phrase en français. Elle avait envie de lui dire de s'exprimer dans sa langue natale car tous comprendrait, enfin sauf Micheletto mais cela ne comptait pas réellement, et cela aurait évité à l'italien de se faire écrabouillé. Cesare s'approcha d'elle en laissant le baron prendre de l'avance et elle en profita pour lui murmurer sèchement à l'oreille :

\- Il est ridicule. Un véritable bouffon. Ce n'est pas un allié pour toi, Cesare.

\- Non, en effet, commenta-t-il en baissant ses yeux bleus vers elle avec un sourire malicieux. Mais c'est une merveilleuse marionnette, petite soeur. Si facile à manipuler.

Lucrezia haussa les sourcils tandis que Micheletto eut un petit rire sec et Cesare emboîta alors le pas à sa « marionnette » non sans dire à Lucrezia qu'elle pouvait rentrer, il voulait apparemment juste faire les présentations. Et peut-être lui montrer l'imposante armée française. Qu'elle voyait très bien, en effet. Il espérait sans doute ainsi la convaincre de la puissance française, faisant d'eux des alliés plus intéressant que Naples.

Elle se retourna et regarda des soldats transportés des armes dans des chariots et d'un point de vu militaire et stratégique, il avait sans doute raison. Mais Lucrezia n'entendait rien à l'art de la guerre, en revanche elle connaissait bien la politique. Et elle savait très bien où cette alliance avec la France mènerait. Elle soupira lourdement, car il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible désormais. Cesare ne renoncerait jamais à une telle puissance, et elle le comprenait. Et elle le soutiendrait. Cependant, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de garder le cœur d'Alfonso malgré les évènements à venir sur sa ville. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle tout bas à Micheletto à côté d'elle. Cette alliance avec les français… Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Votre frère sait ce qu'il fait, se contenta de répondre Micheletto en regardant lui aussi les troupes armées.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi convaincue que toi, ricana-t-elle.

\- Cessez de penser à votre misérable Alfonso, lança-t-il alors d'un ton sec, et pensez plutôt à votre famille. Vous verrez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour vous tous.

Lucrezia se tourna vers lui en lui jetant un regard assassin. Elle aurait pu le remettre à sa place, lui rappeler qui elle était et qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi, pas plus qu'il n'était en droit d'insulter Alfonso, qui était duc ! Et son époux. Mais elle finit par y renoncer. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-elle en train de s'habituer aux vérités dures par Micheletto, comme Cesare l'avait fait et accepté au fil du temps pour mieux apprécier ses qualités et son utilité. C'était certes un petit prix à payer.

Mais le pire était qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort. Et c'est ce qui la tourmentait le plus.

* * *

_Novembre 1499._

_Un mois plus tard._

\- Est-ce que tu compte me dire les plans de ton frère pour Naples, oui où non ?

\- Je t'assure que je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Alfonso, plaida Lucrezia d'une voix mal à l'aise en jetant un coup d'œil à Cesare devant elle.

Alfonso eut un petit ricanement sceptique, et son regard lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe. Ce qui la fit soupirer. Bien sur qu'elle savait qu'il se préparait quelque chose, et Alfonso aussi. Mais elle était honnête quand elle disait ignorer exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils sortaient d'un dîner « familiale » où l'ambiance avait été désagréable du début à la fin. Leur père avait tenu à ce dîner afin de rappeler les valeurs de la famille à Cesare, mais il était clair que cela avait été un échec total. A ce dîner dans une des salles à manger du palais apostolique se trouvait le pape bien évidemment, assis tout au bout de la table, Lucrezia à sa droite, Cesare à sa gauche. Et il avait placé intentionnellement l'époux de Lucrezia, Alfonso, aux côtés de Cesare, ce qui avait tendu Lucrezia durant tout le dîner et lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit.

Elle n'avait cessé d'observer son frère, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais elle le surveillait quand à Alfonso. Ces dernières semaines, il n'avait témoigné que mépris et moquerie vis-à-vis de son beau frère et si Alfonso avait été tolérant au début, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, et un homme fier venant d'une famille aussi ancienne que les Borgia qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être traité avec si peu de respect alors qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour plaire à Cesare. Il avait donc cessé et avait commencé à rendre son mépris à son frère. Et le regard de Cesare avait alors changer. Jusqu'à alors, il était simplement méprisant. Maintenant, il était glacial, voir haineux. C'est cela qui effrayait Lucrezia. Elle connaissait très bien ce regard. Même si elle refusait de croire que des tels idées traversaient l'esprit de son frère. On ne tuait pas un membre de la famille, et Alfonso faisait parti de la famille par son mariage.

C'est ce que ce dîner était censé rappeler, mais cela n'avait fait que créer une tension insupportable dans la pièce. Lucrezia avait à peine toucher à son poisson, trop occupée à garder un œil sur son frère et son mari en face d'elle tout en essayant d'ignorer les pépiements joyeux et agaçant de Giulia Farnèse à sa gauche, qui elle n'avait pas semblé remarqué l'atmosphère insupportable de la pièce.

Elle avait soufflé de soulagement quand le dîner s'était enfin achevé dans la nuit et ils était en train de sortir du palais apostolique, Cesare et Micheletto marchant loin devant eux tandis qu'elle avançait avec Alfonso, son bras coincé sous le sien et il lui chuchotait ses mots à l'oreille.

\- J'ai voulu croire qu'il m'avait accepté comme l'un des vôtres, Lucrezia, mais il faut accepter la réalité, il n'en est rien. Ton frère me hait, allez savoir pourquoi. Et il a fait venir mon ennemi dans votre ville comme un allié. Si ma famille court un danger, je dois le savoir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard vert habituellement tendre et joyeux, ici soucieux et dur. Il était inquiet pour les siens. Dieu qu'elle comprenait cela, et il avait raison de l'être. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Naples serait attaqué, il n'y aurait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais quand ? Par quel méthode ? Elle n'en savait rien. Cesare semblait dans l'immédiat plus intéressé par la conquête de la Romagne. Il avait envie de prendre Forli aux Sforza, notamment, une idée qui la réjouissait particulièrement.

Quand à pourquoi il haïssait Alfonso… cela, elle le savait bien, en revanche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Elle se contenta donc de lui sourire tristement tandis que Giulia et son père leur dit bonne nuit avant de monter dans la chambre du palais apostolique alors que Cesare, Micheletto, Alfonso et elle prenait le chemin de la sortie. Cesare avait préféré rester au château Saint-Ange et Lucrezia vivait dans son palais.

Lucrezia le fit arrêter et laissa son frère et Micheletto prendre de l'avance avant de prendre le visage de son mari entre ses mains et de lui dire doucement :

\- Je vais te dire la vérité, mon amour. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame. Cesare va attaquer Naples, c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas quand ni comment. Il semble pour le moment plus intéressé par la Romagne, peut-être que mon père et moi nous arriverons à le convaincre que Naples est notre seule véritable alliance.

\- Oh, Lucrezia, ne rêve pas, soupira Alfonso en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte du palais apostolique que Cesare venait de franchir. Ton frère a pris sa décision, il a choisi son camp et il ne changera pas d'avis. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ton père le laisse faire. Il est le pape, non ? Si il ne voulait vraiment pas que Cesare s'en prenne à ma ville, à ma famille, à notre alliance, il pourrait le lui ordonner. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

Lucrezia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Rodrigo aurait pu donner cet ordre à Cesare en effet et il aurait été contraint d'obéir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression que la peur de son père augmentait vis-à-vis des Assassins. C'est presque si il ne pensait pas qu'à cela, ces derniers temps, au point de se moquer quelque peu de ce que pouvait bien préparer Cesare. Au mieux il organisait un dîner pour consolider les liens familiaux… ce qui montraient bien le degré de son implication dans toute cette affaire. Son père avait l'esprit ailleurs et ne regardait pas d'assez près ce que faisait son fils.

Alfonso comprit qu'elle n'avait de réponses à cette question et il grimaça d'inquiétude en secouant la tête, ayant néanmoins le geste de tendresse de caresser la main de sa femme poser sur sa joue, ce qui toucha Lucrezia et la poussa à murmurer, la gorgée serrée :

\- Je ne voulais rien de tout ça, Alfonso. Je te le jure. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit qui influencerait mon frère, je…

\- Chut, chuchota Alfonso en posant son front contre celui de Lucrezia. Chut. Je le sais. Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir dans toute cette histoire et que tu ne voulais pas cela. Je ne te rends pas responsable, mon amour. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais il viendra un moment où tu devras choisir, tu en es consciente ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire par ton frère, Lucrezia, et ma famille se battra contre la France. Est-ce que tu resteras ici ? A Rome ? Où bien viendra-tu à Naples avec moi, avec ton mari ?

\- J'espère encore que nous n'en arriverons pas là, rétorqua-t-elle prudemment, esquivant la question.

Elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse, peu importe l'amour sincère qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et cette réponse ne lui aurait pas plu.

\- Tu es trop optimiste, alors, mon amour, déclara Alfonso avec un demi sourire avant de reprendre la marche pour quitter le palais apostolique.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, le froid fit frissonner Lucrezia qui se serra dans son manteau de fourrure tandis que le vent de novembre faisait voler ses cheveux blonds sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle regrettait déjà la chaleur du palais, et avait soudain hâte de rentrer chez elle pour se blottir près du feu. C'est alors qu'elle vit Cesare debout en bas des escaliers de l'entrée du palais qui ouvrait sur la place Saint-Pierre, fixant celle-ci silencieusement, le tournant le dos, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui.

\- Cesare ? Tu nous attendais ? Lança-t-elle en descendant un peu plus rapidement qu'Alfonso afin de se mettre devant lui d'instinct.

Il se retourna à sa voix, la dévisageant d'un air étrange, sans véritable émotion apparente et sans répondre avant de lever les yeux vers Alfonso derrière elle. Avec ses cheveux qui semblaient totalement noir sous la nuit et ses deux prunelles bleues, il ressemblait à Lucifer. Diaboliquement beau, diaboliquement tentant. Elle en aurait oublié ses pensées sombres. Mais alors un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire adressé à son mari et elle fronça les sourcils tandis que Cesare lança d'un ton convivial :

\- Oui. A vrai dire, j'aimerais vous parler, Alfonso. D'homme à homme, si vous le voulez bien. Accepterez-vous de marcher avec moi ?

\- Ah non, pas ce soir ! Intervint immédiatement Lucrezia en souriant gaiement à son frère, mais avec un regard suppliant. Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait à choisir les peintures pour nos murs qu'on vient d'acheter. Et j'ai la ferme intention qu'il tienne sa promesse.

\- Tes tableaux peuvent attendre, petite soeur, ce que j'ai à dire à Alfonso ne le peut pas, en revanche, rétorqua toujours aussi doucement Cesare sans la regarder, fixant son mari derrière.

Elle allait répliquer et insister quand la voix d'Alfonso s'éleva derrière elle :

\- Avec plaisir, Cesare. Nous parlerons des tableaux demain, Lucrezia.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le mit en garde du regard. _N'y vas pas. N'y vas pas, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. _Mais Alfonso n'eut pas l'air de prendre conscience du danger et sourit d'un air rassurant à Lucrezia. A moins qu'il ne soit trop fier pour refuser. Foutu ego masculin ! Cesare eut un sourire charmant et dit à Lucrezia sans la regarder :

\- Micheletto te raccompagnera chez toi, petite soeur. Venez, Alfonso. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je crois. Ce dîner m'a fait comprendre plusieurs choses importantes à propos de vous…

Il s'éloigna alors avec Alfonso, passant son bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Lucrezia les regardait, effarée, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire. Son instinct lui hurlait de leur courir après, qu'il allait se passait quelque chose de grave, qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas les laisser partir seuls dans la nuit, dans les ruelles sombres de Rome qui cachait les actes horribles aux yeux du monde, les couvrant de son manteau noir. Mais elle savait que Micheletto dont elle sentait la présence derrière elle l'empêcherait de bouger si ce n'est pour rentrer chez elle.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut. Elle se trompa.

Cesare et Alfonso, à peine à quelques mètres d'eux en face de l'édifice en hommage à Saint-Pierre au milieu de la court, s'arrêtèrent sous un geste de son frère et quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la main de Cesare bouger, le reflet d'une lame dans celle-ci et il porta un coup dans le ventre de son mari.

Lucrezia hurla sans même s'en rendre compte et son cri fut si strident que tout le palais apostolique dut s'en réveiller.

Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir vers eux, courir à toute allure et vit Alfonso reculer, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il titubait en se tenant le ventre où du sang s'était mis à couler. Il tomba alors sur le dos, haletant et Lucrezia se jeta au sol près de lui, en gémissant :

\- Non, non, non, Alfonso, non…

Elle pressa sa main sur la sienne, tachant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de la plait tandis que la peur et l'horreur se répandaient partout en elle, rendant ses gestes fébriles, ses pensées difficiles. Elle ne put que lever des yeux furieux vers Cesare, qui nettoyait tranquillement sa lame avec un mouchoir en soie sans la regarder, pas plus qu'ayant l'air préoccupé parce ce qu'il venait de faire. Son regard bleu croisa le sien, totalement indifférent et il comprit parfaitement la question silencieuse de Lucrezia dans son regard. Une question stupide. Mais elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir correctement.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

Cesare jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses pieds, qui le dévisageait avec haine et un demi sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmura à l'intention de Lucrezia :

\- Je voulais que tu assistes à cela. Bonne nuit, petite soeur.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Cesare rangea son poignard et reprit sa marche afin de quitter la place Saint-Pierre, suivit de Micheletto, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retournèrent tandis que Lucrezia les regardait, tremblante, incapable de penser, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Le gargouillement d'Alfonso la ramena à la réalité et elle baissa les yeux vers lui, avant de se tourner derrière elle et de se mettre à hurler :

\- A l'aide ! Nous avons besoin d'aide, je vous en prie ! Un médecin, un médecin, vite ! Le duc s'est fait agressé ! Un médecin, je vous en prie…

Elle vit de l'agitation dans le palais derrière les fenêtres tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de cesser le saignement en plaçant ses deux mains sur la plaie, ses gants de soie blanche se teintant d'un rouge poisseux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et regardait autour d'elle d'un air désespérée. Mais il n'y avait personne. Toute la place Saint-Pierre était silencieuse, obscure. Elle savait que du monde venait les aider. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et qu'Alfonso allait mourir. Ce qui était le but.

Elle aurait voulu courir derrière Cesare. Le frapper. Lui hurler dessus pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Et elle aurait voulu qu'il l'a frappe en retour pour avoir été stupide. Stupide de laisser Alfonso seul avec son frère, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Son instinct l'avait prévenue. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'il irait jusque là. Elle était stupide. Stupide et naïve.

\- Lucrezia…

La voix d'Alfonso croassa son nom et elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait d'un air terrifié, la respiration difficile mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le rassurer, elle entendit du monde arriver derrière elle. Et à partir de là, les choses allèrent trop vite pour qu'elles comprennent ce qui se passe. Des hommes soulevèrent Alfonso et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur du palais apostolique. Des gardes se mirent à lui poser des questions alors qu'elle courait derrière, les mains pleines de sang, afin de rattraper son mari et elle y répondit, absente :

\- Des bandits. Ce sont des bandits qui l'ont attaqué. Je n'ai pas vu leur visage.

Son frère ne méritait sans doute pas cette protection. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait dénoncé. Non que ça lui aurait causé spécialement du tort, les gens avaient désormais trop peur de l'armée française pour faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. C'était juste un réflexe.

Alfonso fut installé dans une grande chambre du palais apostolique, dans l'aile sud, à l'écart des agitations, dans la tranquillité. Et à partir de là, la nuit fut horriblement longue. Des médecins se succédèrent, brûlant sa plaie au fer rouge, Alfonso hurlant sa douleur malgré l'opium qu'on lui administra pour calmer sa douleur. Sa plaie fut cousue et il finit par perdre connaissance tandis que Lucrezia avait fini assise sur une chaise près du lit, en pleurant silencieusement à la vue de son pauvre Alfonso souffrant le martyr. Elle lui tenait la main et à plusieurs reprises il lui broya les phalanges sous la douleur, mais elle ne la retira pas. Quelque part, elle méritait cette douleur pour avoir laisser son frère lui faire ça.

Son père était là, lui aussi, et elle lui offrit la même histoire qu'aux gardes mais elle vit à son regard qu'il savait pertinemment qui était le vrai coupable. Il ordonna néanmoins sèchement de fouiller tout le quartier du Vatican afin de retrouver les agresseurs, il les ferait pendre pour cela, selon lui ! Elle le remarqua à peine. Et elle ne dormit pas de toute la nuit.

Cependant, au petit matin, les choses semblèrent s'arranger. Alfonso dormait. Son teint était cireux, des cernes couraient sous ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais il ne perdait plus de sang et ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre. Le médecin du pape lui dit alors qu'il y avait bon espoir qu'il s'en sorte, la blessure était profonde mais elle avait eu un bon réflexe en appuyant sur sa blessure afin d'empêcher le sang de couler. Sinon, il s'en serait vidé. Elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, disait-il.

Lucrezia en ressentit un soulagement profond, et quitta la chambra, laissant Alfonso se reposer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte que le jour s'était levé. Ses gants s'étaient durcis à cause du sang et ils étaient bons à jeter. Elle resta quelques minutes dans le couloir vide et silencieux du palais apostolique avant d'avancer. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol de marbre, résonnant, lui donnant mal à la tête. Elle finit par les enlever avec colère et par continuer pieds nus. A cet instant, elle s'en moquait. Elle était comme dans un état second.

En marchant, elle finit par arriver dans la salle du consistoire où elle avait siégé en tant que régente pendant des mois et où ces derniers temps elle n'avait plus mis les pieds. Son père n'avait pas pris soin de lui redonner son titre de conseillère du pape, Cesare prenant ce rôle, désormais. Cela lui avait manqué. Au début. Mais au final, ne plus avoir de telles responsabilités était quelque peu libérateur.

Lucrezia eut alors soif. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle se sentait juste fatiguée, épuisée par cette nuit, soulagée de savoir qu'Alfonso vivrait. Mais terrifiée, aussi. Terrifiée parce que Cesare serait furieux que son attaque ait échoué. Il ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi. Elle revit la scène aussi clairement que si elle y était. En fait, elle se répétait en boucle dans sa tête depuis hier. Le reflet de la lame dans la nuit, Cesare s'approchant d'Alfonso, le poignard qui s'enfonce. Tout en l'espace de quelques secondes, sans le moindre véritable bruit, Alfonso avait tellement été sous le choc qu'il n'avait pas hurlé. Seul son cri à elle avait percé la nuit, et c'est à peine si elle l'avait entendu.

Elle arriva à la salle à manger de la veille où elle vit une carafe d'eau posée sur un meuble et où elle se jeta presque dessus. Mais alors qu'elle se déshydratait, une voix se fit entendre juste à côté d'elle :

\- Tu à l'air bien fatiguée, petite soeur.

Lucrezia se figea, ne répondant rien. Elle posa doucement son verre d'eau et sur le meuble et tourna la tête vers sa gauche, découvrant Cesare et Micheletto assis tout deux tranquillement à table, le premier savourant un petit déjeuner goûteux. Son frère la fixait en mâchant sa nourriture avec un air presque taquin, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie, un jeu auquel il prenait énormément de plaisir. Cela l'a mit hors d'elle. Alors elle siffla avec colère mais satisfaction aussi :

\- Je le suis. Mais ça en valait la peine. Alfonso vivra, mon frère. Je suis certaine que cette nouvelle te réjouit, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien dans son expression ne changea si ce n'est ses pupilles qui s'affinèrent tels ceux d'un chat, mais il se contenta de planter son couteau dans un autre morceau de viande avant de le dévorer, l'air toujours aussi détendu et amusé. Il finit par prendre une serviette à sa droite afin d'essuyer ses mains et une fois sa nourriture avalé, il commenta d'un ton tranquille comme si il parlait du soleil et de la pluie tout en haussant les épaules :

\- Ce qui ne s'est pas fait au déjeuner se fera au souper. Tu à faim ? Les œufs sont excellents.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas, dévisageant son frère d'un air meurtrier, et pour seul réponse, elle tourna les talons en l'ignorant et en quittant la pièce, prenant soin de claquer la porte en sortant. Ce qui venait de dire l'avait réveiller et confirmait ses soupçons. Il ne comptait pas en rester là. A vraie dire, il n'avait même pas semblé réellement surpris d'apprendre qu'il était vivant. Etait-ce vraiment un jeu, pour lui, tout ça ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais une chose est sûre, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'il échoue encore une fois. Mais elle allait devoir agir vite.

_Ce qui ne s'est pas fait au déjeuner se fera au souper._

Lucrezia alla se changer rapidement, et demanda à voir les hommes qu'Alfonso avait fait venir de Naples avec lui, des hommes de sa famille, des hommes fidèle à son mari. Elle n'avait confiance en aucun garde apostolique, tous travaillaient autant pour son père que pour son frère. Elle leur demanda avec fermeté de surveiller la chambre de son mari nuit et jour et de ne laisser y entrer personne hormis elle et ceux qu'elle aurait autorisés. Ils ne discutèrent pas les ordres, et Lucrezia s'installa aussi dans la chambre, bien décidée à ne pas en sortir sous aucun prétexte et à se placer entre son frère et lui si jamais il revenait à la charge. On verra bien si Cesare sera capable de la tuer, elle aussi.

La journée passa lentement, et Lucrezia s'occupa malgré sa fatigue à prendre soin de son époux. Elle épongea son front en sueur, et nettoya quotidiennement sa blessure afin d'éviter les infections. Il dormait toujours profondément, mais la fièvre ne s'annonçait pas malgré son front chaud plus par le choc qu'autre chose. Elle n'était pas rassurée, même si les gardes devant la porte devait servir de protection. Elle doutait cependant que ce soit suffisant.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, Alfonso ouvrit finalement les yeux alors que Lucrezia somnolait sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses bras. Elle sentit cependant que son mari bougea et elle se réveilla en sursaut, souriant en voyant ses doux yeux verts se posés sur elle. Il voulut se lever mais elle posa sa main sur son épaule en secouant la tête :

\- Ne bouge pas, Alfonso. Tu as été gravement blessé. Il faut que tu te reposes.

_Et il faut que tu rentres à Naples. _Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ça durant la journée, et elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour sa sécurité. Elle envisageait même de le faire partir en Espagne, là d'où sa famille était originaire tout comme la sienne et où il y avait peu de chances que Cesare le poursuive alors qu'il avait tant à faire ici en Italie. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à le convaincre de partir seul. Car elle ne pourrait pas aller avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait choisir son camp. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas dans cette famille depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre.

Quand on naissait Borgia, on ne choisissait pas. Jamais. Le destin l'avait déjà fait pour vous. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait le choix entre Alfonso et Cesare. Elle ne choisissait pas non plus. On avait choisi pour elle avant sa naissance. Et cela ne dérangeait pas Lucrezia. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que le moindre mal arrive à Alfonso. Elle avait déjà perdu Pedro et Giulia à cause de cela. Elle ne perdrait pas non plus Alfonso. Plus d'innocents ne mourrait à cause d'elle, que ce soit directement où indirectement. Elle allait sauver Alfonso, le faire fuir de Rome et elle y resterait avec sa famille, avec son frère qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler en ce moment. Mais qui restait Cesare. Qui restait son âme soeur, qu'elle soit fâchée où non.

\- Il… c'est lui, Lucrezia… dit Alfonso d'une voix difficile, faible en la fixant avec peur. Il a essayé de me tuer… ton frère. Il va vouloir le refaire…

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle sombrement. C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir quitter Rome et le plus vite possible. Dès que tu seras en mesure de marcher, je te ferais fuir la ville. Il faut que tu rentres à Naples et qu'ensuite, tu gagnes l'Espagne. Cesare ne te poursuivra pas jusque là-bas.

\- Je… je n'abandonnerai pas… pas ma famille, Lucrezia, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si… je rentre… à Naples, je me… battrais.

\- Et tu mourras, gronda-t-elle doucement. Alfonso, l'armée française est deux fois plus forte que celle de ta famille. Ne meurs pas pour une cause perdue. Ta famille et toi vous devez vous réfugiez en Espagne et revenir un jour triomphant à Naples grâce à l'aide du roi Ferdinand et de la reine Isabelle. Ils ne toléreront pas que la famille d'Aragon ait été supplantée par des français. C'est eux, votre chance.

Alfonson ne répondit pas, mais il grimaça. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, malheureusement, et elle voyait que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait de l'honneur et de la fierté. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle l'avait aimée. Il tendit alors la main et elle la saisit, la serrant tendrement en souriant. Il allait lui manquer quand il serait loin. Mais il serait en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il eut un sourire triste en observant son visage et murmura alors :

\- Mais toi, tu ne viendra pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il connaissait la réponse, apparemment. Peut-être qu'elle avait sous-estimé sa capacité à comprendre ce qu'était les Borgia. Et ce qu'elle était, elle. Elle se contenta de le dévisager avec tristesse et dépit, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et rien d'autre à dire. Alfonso hocha la tête avec résignation en caressant ses doigts puis en levant les yeux vers le plafond d'un air pensif tout en chuchotant :

\- Il ne mérite pas ta loyauté, Lucrezia. Il ne te mérite pas. Tu le sais, ça ?

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, surprise par ses mots et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Micheletto entra d'un pas tranquille dans la pièce, observant le jeune couple.

Elle sentit son sang se glacé et la peur l'envahir. Chacun de ses membres s'en trouva contaminer. Elle se leva, paniquée et jeta un coup d'œil fébrile derrière Micheletto. Tous les gardes napolitains avaient disparu. Où diable était-ils passés ? Lâches ! Pleutres ! Elle regarda Alfonso qui lui-même dévisageait Micheletto d'un air résigné, comme si il avait accepté son sort. Mais pas elle. Non, elle, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Cesare gagner sur ce coup là.

_Ce qui ne s'est pas fait au déjeuner se fera au souper._

Lucrezia s'approcha alors de Micheletto, le regard suppliant et n'hésita pas à prendre son visage entre ses mains, le prenant au dépourvu et le regardant dans les yeux, ces deux yeux noirs qui la regardait bien trop souvent et dont elle détestait le regard. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait qu'il l'a regarde. Elle sentit sa barbe sous ses doigts et elle commença à murmurer en caressant ses joues :

\- Je t'en prie, Micheletto. Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça. Aide-moi. Aide-moi à le faire fuir Rome et dit à Cesare que tu l'as tué, que tu lui as obéis. Fais ça pour moi et je te fais la promesse que je te donnerais ce que tu désires. Tu l'auras. Mais je t'en supplie, Micheletto, ne le tue pas. Ne le tue pas.

Sa voix se brisa à cette dernière phrase tandis qu'elle vit une lueur de doute passer dans le regard de Micheletto. Sans doute trouvait-il sa proposition intéressante. Suffisamment intéressante pour l'accepter, avec un peu de chance. Cela la répugnerait de devoir coucher avec cet homme. Mais c'était un faible prix à payer contre la vie d'Alfonso. Elle serait prête à faire ça. Il fallait juste qu'il accepte. Elle continua de caresser sa joue avec un petit sourire hésitant, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant même si elle ne devrait pas l'embrasser, peu importe qu'Alfonso le voit où non. Elle le faisait pour lui.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu joindre l'acte à la pensée, le regard de Micheletto se durcit à nouveau et il saisit ses mains fermement en déclarant avec dureté :

\- Et si je ne le fais pas, votre frère aura ma tête. Je suis navré, Lucrezia.

\- Micheletto, non, non, s'il te plait…

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus et il l'a saisit brutalement par le bras avant de la traîner de force en dehors de la pièce. Elle se débattit, le supplia et jeta un regard paniqué à Alfonso qui eut un dernier sourire tendre, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et Micheletto la jeta alors dehors, et elle tomba brutalement sur le sol avant de fermer la porte à clé. Elle se jeta aussitôt dessus, tambourinant, la frappant de toute ses forces, s'acharnant sur la poignée, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle en vint à donner des coups de pieds en hurlant de colère et de chagrin. Mais la porte restait close et elle n'entendait rien de l'autre côté.

Alors elle se mit à courir. A courir aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction des appartements papaux. Elle devait parler à son père. Lui pouvait arranger ça. Lui, il pouvait arrêter ça. Il était sa dernière chance. Elle pensa au regard doux, aux beaux yeux verts d'Alfonso la regardant une dernière fois et l'idée que ses yeux se ferme à tout jamais lui était insupportable. Non, non, cela n'était pas possible. Alors elle courut, traversant le Vatican à toute allure au milieu de la nuit, montant les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put et ouvrant la porte des chambres de son père sans frapper.

\- Père, je vous en prie ! Pitié, père, vous devez arrêtez cela !

Rodrigo leva des yeux hagards vers sa fille. Il était assis sur une chaise, en chemise de nuit devant une fenêtre tandis que Giulia Farnèse grommelait dans son lit, rouspétant à cause du bruit que Lucrezia faisait, mais cette dernière l'ignora royalement et se rapprocha de son père mais eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle vit qu'il tenait dans ses paumes le bâton d'Eden et qu'il semblait observer. Tant pis. Elle devait prendre le risque. Elle s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant son père afin d'être à sa hauteur, saisissant ses mains en évitant de toucher cet affreux objet et Rodrigo fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage striées de larmes de sa fille.

\- Je dois arrêter quoi ? Pourquoi diable est-tu dans cet état ?

\- Il va le tuer, père ! Cesare ! Vous savez que c'est lui qui à essayer de tuer Alfonso hier ! Mais il a échoué, et il a envoyé Micheletto pour le tuer ! Il m'a jeté dehors de sa chambre, père, arrêtez-le, je vous en prie, sauvez le ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! Ne laissez pas cela arrivez, ne laissez pas cela…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, ses sanglots commençant à l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Le regard de son père s'assombrit alors et il baissa les yeux comme si il réfléchissait. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, bon sang ! Il était peut-être déjà mort… _Mon Dieu, _il était probablement déjà mort… Le pape posa alors son bâton au sol avant de mettre ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et de murmurer d'une voix ferme et apaisante en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Ma fille. Je ne voulais pas de cette alliance avec la France, pas plus que toi, mais ton frère a été trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Il n'a pas entièrement tort sur le fait qu'ils peuvent nous être bien plus profitables que les Napolitains. Et si ton frère estime que ton mari doit mourir, c'est qu'Alfonso le méritait. Tu sais très bien cela. Nous devons rester souder, Lucrezia. Tu dois soutenir ton frère.

Lucrezia resta immobile, dévisageant son père avec incrédulité. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Lui qui pas plus tard qu'hier disait à quel point il était important de rester souder, oui, mais comprenant Alfonso dans cette affirmation comme avec ce dîner stupide ? Elle secoua la tête et recula, mais comprit qu'elle n'aurait rien de lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue, ses yeux tombant sur le regard colérique de Giulia dans son lit, et elle se leva difficilement avant de quitter la chambre du pape, se retrouvant dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

_Il n'y a rien à faire. Résigne-toi. Tu l'as perdu. _Lucrezia secoua la tête en s'éloignant des appartements papaux, mais au bout de quelques pas, elle s'écroula sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux vers elle qu'elle entoura de ses bras avant de poser sa tête dessus, tremblant comme jamais.

Et de pleurer. Juste pleurer. Car elle avait échouée à le sauver.

* * *

Les cloches sonnèrent dans la chapelle Sixtine.

Elles sonnaient pour les mariages. Pour les naissances. Pour les baptêmes. Pour les élections papales. Et pour les morts.

Et aujourd'hui, elles sonnaient pour le duc Alfonso d'Aragon qui venait d'être mis en terre à Rome. Il y aurait un banquet en son honneur ce soir au Vatican. Mais son épouse, Lucrezia Borgia, n'y participerait pas.

Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Rentrant au château Saint-Ange, dans son ancienne chambre, elle retira les gants noirs de sa tenue de deuil qu'elle allait porter un petit moment par convenance. Ce soir, ça l'arrangerait bien, elle aurait besoin d'être discrète si elle voulait réaliser son souhait.

Et elle aurait besoin d'un masque. Et d'un peu d'aide.

Elle se plaça devant le miroir et observa son visage pendant quelques minutes. Son visage charmant. Alfonso avait aimée ce visage. Il l'avait payé cher, au final. Officiellement, il était tombé de son lit et s'était brisé la nuque par accident. Mais Rome tout entière connaissait la réalité. Cesare n'avait pas cherché à le cacher, et avait même plaidé que Alfonso cherchait à monter un complot contre lui pour le tuer. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à son ami le baron de Valois. Il valait mieux que ce dernier évite de savoir ce que Cesare pouvait faire à ses alliés. Ainsi, bête comme il était, il était rassuré.

Mais elle, elle savait la vérité. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça aussi facilement.

Lucrezia n'avait pas adressé la parole à son frère depuis l'assassinat d'Alfonso, quelques jours plus tôt. Pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait accordé un regard. Elle était furieuse contre lui, et elle voulait qu'il le sente. Pour l'instant, il se montrait tolérant à ce sujet. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas et qu'il en aurait vite assez d'être ignoré. Elle ne comptait pas continuer encore très longtemps. Juste le temps de le lui faire payer. Et surtout de lui montrer que cette fois, ils allaient jouer à égalité.

On frappa à la porte derrière elle et elle ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ?

Lucrezia se retourna afin de regarder de haut en bas d'un air méprisant Micheletto Da Corella. Ce traître, ce monstre. Elle pourrait le lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Elle en avait d'abord eu l'intention. Elle aurait pu aller dire à Cesare ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ses regards. Il lui aurait fait subir le même sort qu'à Alfonso. Elle y avait sérieusement songé. Avant de comprendre qu'il lui serait plus utile vivant. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait parlé depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle lui avait fait la proposition humiliante de lui offrir son corps en échange de la vie d'Alfonso. Elle allait lui rappeler qui elle était, au cas où il l'aurait oublié.

\- Micheletto, commença-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Tu n'es pas en retard, je te félicite. Toujours si fidèle à la famille Borgia…

Il ne rétorqua pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air indifférent, voir froid. Mais c'est elle qui avait les cartes en main aujourd'hui. Et elle allait lui faire comprendre. Elle s'approchant donc en minaudant un peu :

\- Tu à conscience que tu es fini, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Fini ?

\- Oui, fini, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Ta fidélité à Cesare est noble. Mais tu m'as sous-estimée, Micheletto. Et tu à oublié ce que j'ai contre toi. Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter ma proposition. Tu aurais eu ce que tu désirais le plus. Moi. Maintenant tu à laissé passer cette unique chance que tu n'aura plus jamais, et lorsque Cesare apprendra ce que tu ressens pour moi, pour sa soeur chérie, que dis-je, son _amante _chérie car tu sais la vérité sur nous, alors il te le fera payer. De la même manière qu'il l'a fait payer à Alfonso. Tu es fini, Micheletto.

Son regard devint plus noir et dangereux. N'importe qui aurait eu peur en se retrouvant seul dans la même pièce que le meurtrier le plus dangereux de Rome. Mais pas elle. Elle, elle se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction. Elle le tenait, et il commençait à peine à le comprendre. A comprendre l'erreur qu'il avait faite cette nuit-là. Qui était le plus dangereux selon lui, Cesare où elle ? Il avait choisi Cesare, elle allait lui montrer qu'il avait eu tort de la sous-estimer.

\- Je pourrais aussi lui dire que vous avez proposé d'écarter les jambes pour moi, contra-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'il pensera de ça. Tout cela pour la vie de ce _cazo _d'Aragon.

\- Oh, tu peux le lui dire, oui, il sera sûrement furieux contre moi, mais il te tuera quand même, tandis que moi… Eh bien, il ne peut pas me tuer. Il à besoin de moi. Mentalement. Physiquement. Donc…

Elle fit un geste d'impuissance en levant les bras, avant de soupirer d'un air dramatique, comme si toute cette situation la rendait triste. Elle aurait plutôt tendance à se réjouir si Cesare venait à le tuer un jour. Mais pas pour l'instant. Elle s'amusait avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller au bout de cette menace. Il était question ici de chantage, pas de menaces. Micheletto semblait furieux. Et à raison. Il savait qu'il était pris dans les mailles du filet.

\- A moins que… lança-t-elle alors.

Micheletto éclata alors d'un rire inattendu en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre la porte de sa chambre en secouant la tête, l'air à la fois dégoûté et impressionné.

\- Vous êtes bien une Borgia, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais du me douter que c'était cela. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ma vie ?

\- Regarde toi, ricana-t-elle en réponse. Tu n'es qu'un insecte répugnant, Micheletto. Ça m'aurait donnée envie de vomir de coucher avec toi. Mais je te remercie, grâce à toi ça n'arrivera jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que j'ai à te demander n'est rien de bien méchant, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu vas juste être complice d'un meurtre. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi, il me semble.

\- Et qui veux-tu tuer, exactement ? Demanda Micheletto en haussant les sourcils, visiblement vexé par ses mots mais se sachant coincer.

Le sourire de Lucrezia s'élargit, devenant venimeux.

\- Emmène-moi dans le bordel de Fiammetta de Michaelis. Protège-moi. Montre-moi le chemin. Ne t'interpose pas. Ne dis rien à Cesare. Et je jure que ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin. _

Lucrezia se sentait presque bien, honnêtement. C'était sans doute mal. Mais c'était la vérité.

Elle était apaisée. Justice était faite, quelque part. La douleur de savoir son pauvre Alfonso sous terre était là. Perçante. Elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça. Mais elle acceptait sa mort plus facilement maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait deux poids, deux mesures. Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Et cela pour toujours.

La visite nocturne au bordel s'était bien passée. Micheletto avait coopéré sans discussion. Il se moquait bien de la vie d'une putain qui avait autrefois ouvert les cuisses pour Cesare et lui avait pondu un enfant. Il l'avait emmené dans le bordel où elle avait regardé l'être humain s'avilir de la manière la plus pathétique qui soit. Elle avait observé les scènes avec dégoût, et ne fut pas surprise de voir de nombreux cardinaux parmi les clients des prostituées. Mais c'était la matrone qu'elle cherchait.

Et elle avait trouvée. La belle Fiammetta de Michaelis. L'ancienne et la plus célèbre maîtresse de Cesare Borgia, la mère de son fils Girolamo. Il lui avait autrefois offert des bijoux et des robes, puis ce bordel et une auberge pour élever leur enfant. Elle était tout à fait charmante. Et tout l'opposé de Lucrezia. Des cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux sombres avec une peau de lait et des joues rondes adorables, mais avec un regard de braise. Belle, mais peu de cervelle, de toute évidence. Elle avait laissé traîner son verre de bière sur le comptoir sans même y faire attention. Cela avait tellement facilité la tâche à Lucrezia.

Elle avait ouvert sa bague et y avait déversé la _cantarella _avec le sourire. Et elle avait attendu. Une demi heure jusqu'à ce que Fiammetta revienne et boit son verre cul sec. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'étranglait dans son propre sang, les yeux exorbités tandis que tout le monde regardait la scène avec horreur et qu'un petit garçon s'était précipité vers la femme en la suppliant de ne pas mourir. Mais ses larmes ne l'avaient pas empêchée de rendre son dernier soupir.

Lucrezia avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en voyant les yeux bleus de l'enfant se lever, plein de larmes, et un vague frisson en reconnaissant les yeux de Cesare. Ses yeux. C'était bien son fils, même ses cheveux sombres en témoignaient. Elle avait un peu de peine à l'idée de l'avoir privée de sa mère, et de l'avoir contraint à assister à cela. Mais quelque part, deux petits garçons à Naples pleuraient également leur père en ce moment. Les enfants payaient toujours, malheureusement. Son chagrin n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle regrette sa décision.

Pour compenser, elle s'était approchée du petit Girolamo, ce soir là. Elle avait essuyée ses larmes et prise dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle était sa tante Lucrezia, la soeur de son père qu'il connaissait à peine, et qu'il avait une autre famille, qu'il ne serait pas seul. Désespéré et effrayé, l'enfant âgé de sept ans tout au plus s'était laissé porter par Lucrezia et elle l'avait amenée au Vatican, ce que Cesare n'avait jamais fait.

Et à cette heure, il était sur ses genoux dans la même salle à manger où Cesare l'avait nargué quelques jours plus tôt au sujet d'Alfonso. Elle était assise à sa même place, caressant les cheveux sombres du petit Girolamo qui pleurait un peu moins et mangeait avec appétit. Elle se sentait bien, ainsi. Elle mangeait et répondait aux questions de l'enfant sur elle, sur sa nouvelle famille, sur son père. C'était un garçon intelligent, au regard vif. Le digne fils de son père, à n'en pas douter. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas être la mère de ce petit. Il fut enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère en la personne de Giovanni. Car aux yeux du monde, Giovanni restait le fils de Cesare même si il ne l'était pas.

Et son frère fit finalement son entrée dans la pièce. Elle l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il venait ici tout les jours manger, il aimait bien la vu de cet endroit. Et il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Lucrezia à sa place, avec son fils sur les genoux.

Le petit Girolamo, reconnaissant son père, leva la tête et dit avec respect et timidité :

\- Bonjour, père.

Cesare dévisagea son fils pendant quelques minutes avant de lever les yeux vers sa soeur et elle lui sourit d'une manière innocente. Micheletto ne l'avait pas mis au courant, donc. Bien. Pour une fois, il l'avait écouté. Elle embrassa le haut du crâne de Girolamo et murmura à son oreille :

\- Et si tu allais jouer, mon chéri ? Tu verras ton papa plus tard.

Girolamo se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, lui faisant déjà confiance – si il savait qui avait tué sa mère… - mais il se tourna d'abord vers son père afin de demander l'autorisation. Cesare lui fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller, et le petit sauta des genoux de Lucrezia afin de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Elle le regarda avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Cesare et de déclarer tranquillement :

\- Quel amour ! Il te ressemble énormément.

\- Oui. Je le sais, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que mon fils faisait sur tes genoux ?

\- Oh, il va vivre ici à partir de maintenant, lui rétorqua-t-elle en saisissant un raisin avant de le croquer en le regardant avec malice. Sa pauvre mère est morte hier soir. En tant que tante, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul à pleurer sa mère ainsi. C'est ton fils. C'est notre devoir de prendre soin de lui, c'est un Borgia après tout.

Cesare ne répondit pas, dévisageant sa soeur et elle eut le plaisir de voir une lueur de surprise passé dans ses yeux tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils.

\- Fiammetta est morte ? Ah oui ? Et tu étais là ? Peux-tu me dire comment elle est morte ?

\- Bien sur. Je l'ai empoisonnée avec de la _cantarella_, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que son frère la regardait, incapable de répondre. En voyant le regard choqué de Cesare, Lucrezia éclata de rire tout en se levant de sa chaise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle clouait le bec à Cesare. Elle n'aurait même pas cru cela possible. Mais c'était le cas. Elle se leva, ramenant ses jupes afin de ne pas marcher dessus et s'approcha alors de son frère, très près, suffisamment près pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, sentant leur chaleur douce et attirante, mais elle se contenta de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue avant de croiser son regard et de lui sourire une dernière fois, malicieuse :

\- Je tenais à ce que tu saches cela, mon frère.

Il la dévisageait d'un œil surpris, et elle vit une lueur apparaître dans ses yeux, une lueur qui donna à Lucrezia envie de rire mais elle s'éloigna de lui, gardant son sourire joueur et alors qu'elle tournait les talons et quittait la pièce, elle entendit Cesare éclater de rire derrière elle. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les couloirs du Vatican, ses longs cheveux blonds se secouant à chacun de ses pas.

Elle n'oublierait jamais Alfonso. Elle aurait peut-être du haïr Cesare pour ça, mais elle avait depuis longtemps cessez de vouloir le haïr, quel que soit ses actes. Elle avait pris sa revanche, aujourd'hui. En tuant Fiammetta, elle lui avait montré ce qui lui en coûterait si il recommençait ce genre de choses. Elle ne resterait plus sans réagir. Il était jaloux au point de tuer les hommes qu'elle aimait ? Bien. A partir de maintenant, elle serait jalouse au point de tuer les femmes qu'il aimait. Si un jour elle avait l'occasion de se débarrasser de Charlotte d'Albret, elle n'aurait aucune hésitation. Mieux valait pour cette catin qu'elle reste en France, car si elle venait à Rome, elle n'en repartirait pas vivante.

Lucrezia sentait que quelque chose dans la mort d'Alfonso l'avait changée. Elle se sentait prête à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas envisagées autrefois. Mais cédé à cette jalousie qu'elle éprouvait était aussi… très libérateur. Elle s'en sentait mieux. Bien mieux. Savoir qu'elle avait tuée une rivale était satisfaisant, excitant, lui donnant un immense sentiment de victoire. Tout comme lui, elle ne tolérerait plus aussi facilement ses autres conquêtes.

Quelque chose était différent en elle. Mais elle aimait énormément cette différence.

Elle ne s'en sentait que plus forte. Plus Borgia.


	8. Chap 8 - Tutto Inizia Ora

**Coucou mes amis ! :D**

**Je suis heureuse de vous amener ici le chapitre 8 de "Bella E Scura Illusione", j'avance assez vite ces derniers temps, j'aimerais vous dire de vous y habituez mais... non. Ne prenons pas de risque, même si me pense bien partie pour terminer cette histoire dans les mois à venir !**

**Avec ce chapitre, on passe un cap, les puristes du jeu l'auront compris avec sa fin, avec le prochain chapitre je vais commencer à attaquer le jeu, donc à prendre les scènes, à les incorporer dans les histoires, les analyser et ensuite rajouter les scènes avant et après, entre, etc. C'est un stade auquel j'avais vraiment hâte de passer, car bon sang le jeu est si parfait, si passionnant que cela va être juste un réel plaisir de travailler directement dessus :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre 8, plus court que les autres - il ne restait plus beaucoup à traiter avant d'attaquer le jeu - vous plaira, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience :D**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Roza-Maria.**

**P.S : Merci à **_Harleyquinnlilmonster _**pour sa review, je suis très contente que tu apprécie mon histoire sur Cesare et Lucrezia et comme tu peux le voir, oui, il y a bien une suite et ce n'est pas fini !**

**Et je dirais toujours merci à **_Sleinga _**et à**_ Lafilleoiso _**pour leurs reviews quotidiennes qui me donne juste envie de continuer ! Merci ! :D**

* * *

_Décembre 1499._

Le Vatican était plongée dans le silence.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le palais apostolique. La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde dormait. Les couloirs étaient sans bruit. Sombre. La seule lumière présente était le reflet des torches sur le marbre du sol.

Le garde Marcello Tancereni, placée devant l'entrée du palais, se frotta les yeux, sentant la fatigue montée. Et la nuit n'était pas finie, malheureusement. Encore quatre heures à rester ainsi debout devant une porte où il ne se passait jamais rien tout cela pour protéger une famille espagnole qu'il détestait. Heureusement qu'ils payait bien, car il n'aurait jamais été là, sinon.

A la simple idée de ce gros lard de pape endormi auprès de sa geignarde de maîtresse avec leur chialeuse près d'eux, à l'image de cette catin qu'était la fille et de ce salopard qu'était le fils, il grimaçait de dégoût. Aussi dans leur lit sûrement ces deux-là, où dans le même lit vu ce qu'on disait à Rome. Que le frère forniquait avec la soeur. Une famille d'animaux avec aucune décence humaine. Il était certain que c'était la vérité, et cela le répugnait. Et dire que ces monstres ignobles régnaient sur leur précieuse église !

C'était un scandale. Une infamie.

Son bon sens, sa foie, sa morale, tout lui hurlait chaque jour de fuir ce Vatican maudit, dirigé par le diable, son fils et sa fille, des incarnations de Lucifer et de Lilith en personne. Mais il avait une épouse et un fils à nourrir, et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et les Borgia, quoi qu'on puisse dire sur eux, payait bien pour s'assurer de la loyauté de leurs hommes. Donc il restait. Même si tout l'écoeurait, il restait pour sa famille et faisait ce maudit travail de risquer sa vie pour des monstres.

La place Saint-Pierre qu'il fixait depuis des heures à la recherche du moindre mouvement était sans bruit. Sans vie. C'était un endroit magnifique de jour. Mais de nuit, il devenait glauque et angoissant. Du moins à son goût. Il avait fini par détester chaque parti de ce maudit quartier de riche qu'étaient le Vatican, leurs palais luxueux et leurs autres richesses insupportables. Il aimait sa petite maison dans la campagne romaine, près des thermes de Caracalla. C'était tranquille, et cela le coupait de tout cet enfer dans lequel il avait été embarqué depuis des années.

Des bruits de sabots se firent alors entendre et Marcello se tendit, levant sa hallebarde. Ce bruit le réveilla immédiatement de sa torpeur morose. Il haïssait cette famille, mais personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de faire mal son travail. Il avait entendu un cavalier. Et en effet, au bout de quelques secondes, il vit une silhouette à cheval apparaître dans l'obscurité de la place, son ombre se reflétant à peine sur le sol tant il faisait noir. Il était seul et encapuchonné.

Marcello plissa les yeux, suspect. Les seules personnes qui venait tard la nuit était les membres de la famille Borgia où leur tueur, ce Da Corella et la putain du pape. Et cette silhouette ne ressemblait ni à Cesare, ni à Lucrezia, ni à aucun membre de cette fratrie maudite. Qui diable était-ce ? Le cavalier descendit alors de son cheval et s'approcha de l'entrée, et Marcello pointa sa lance vers lui en s'écriant :

\- Halte-là ! Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici à cette heure indue ?

\- J'ai une lettre pour le pape, lança une voix d'homme. De la part de Caterina Sforza.

\- Une lettre ? Est-ce une heure pour livrer des lettres ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je viens d'arriver de Forli, et je ne compte pas rester à Rome. Remettez cette lettre à Sa Sainteté, je vous prie.

Le cavalier s'approcha et Marcello se tint sur ses gardes, envisageant l'éventualité que ce soit un piège. Mais l'homme se contenta de tendre la lettre vers lui en la secouant afin qu'il l'a saisisse. Il se pencha et prit brutalement le papier et allait rajouter quelque chose, mais le cavalier tourna déjà les talons et remonta sur sa monture sans écouter les arrêts lancé par Marcello et il quitta la place Saint-Pierre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Marcello secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela et baissant les yeux sur la lettre cachetée. Caterina Sforza, la dame de Forli et d'Imola. Il connaissait ce nom, bien sur. Il savait aussi que le fils du pape parlait d'attaquer Forli afin de reprendre la cité et de la ramener dans le giron de la papauté. Nulle doute que la _signora _Sforza avait du en entendre parler aussi. Etait-ce des menaces ? Des négociations ?

Il ne devrait pas se mêler de ses affaires là. Cela ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Alors il rangea sa lettre dans une poche de sa veste en se disant qu'il attendrait l'aube pour la donner au pape et lui parler de cette étrange façon de livrer un message. Mieux valait éviter de réveiller Sa Sainteté pour cela.

Mais une fois qu'il fut enfin remplacé à son poste alors que le jour se levait, au lieu de se rendre dans les appartements du pape afin de livrer la lettre, il s'enferma dans les vieillies latrines autrefois dédiées aux soldats, aujourd'hui inutilisée et laisser à l'abandonner au sein du Vatican et céda à la tentation. Il décacheté la lettre, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours dire au pape qu'elle lui avait été livrée ainsi, et ouvrit le papier. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils en voyant le sang séché sur le papier. Papier qui dégageait une puanteur atroce, cela dit. Comment vivait-ils à Forli pour que ça puait autant, bon Dieu ?

Mais la lettre n'était qu'un message apaisant, demandant la paix au pape. Cela lui plairait sûrement, à n'en pas douter. L'odeur lui titilla le nez et il se pencha pour respirer la puanteur, cherchant à définir ce que c'était. Il connaissait cette odeur infecte. Maintenant qu'elle lui remontait profondément dans les narines, elle lui disait quelque chose. Cette odeur de… pourriture, il l'avait déjà senti quelque part. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, les sourcils froncés pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement, cela lui revienne. Et que son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Dieu, ayez pitié de nous, murmura-t-il en lâchant la lettre qui tomba doucement au sol.

_Le lendemain._

Les trompettes sonnèrent au sein de la place Saint-Pierre alors que la foule s'était rassemblé pour voir qui était le mystérieux invité des Borgia accueillit en fanfares qui arrivait dans le carrosse pourpre.

Le pape était assis fièrement sur son siège et trônait face à la place et au peuple, bien que son air moribond laissait croire qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Son fils, Cesare Borgia, se tenait debout à côté de lui, appuyé contre le siège de son père, fixant d'un air enthousiaste le carrosse s'approcher. Même penché ainsi, il avait l'air noble. Et terriblement menaçant avec le fourreau de son épée qui dépassait de sa cape rouge.

A ses côtés se tenait sa soeur, Lucrezia, le dos droit, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés dans son dos et dans une robe mauve sombre qui contrastait avec la rosée de ses joues et ses grands yeux bleu vif. Au contraire de son frère, elle semblait agacée et fixait le carrosse avec exaspération, comme si elle se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Cette même Lucrezia sentait bien les regards sur eux, les regards curieux et envieux, les examinant à la loupe et elle soupira en observant la diligence s'approcher d'eux. Sûrement tous à médire, à cancaner sur eux, comme toujours. Cela en devenait lassant. Les trompettes cessèrent enfin de sonner et Lucrezia grimaça de soulagement, détestant cet affreux son tout en marmonnant à l'intention de Cesare :

\- A croire qu'on accueille le roi d'Espagne. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fera plaisir à notre cousin, rétorqua Cesare sans quitter le carrosse des yeux. Il aime être aimé et vénéré. Un tel accueil le rendra favorable à tous mes désirs.

\- Comme si il oserait te défier ! Ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête et le carrosse s'arrêta alors devant eux.

Cesare eut un petit rire mais ne répondit pas, et tout deux observèrent la porte de la diligence s'ouvrirent et découvrir leur cousin Juan Borgia Lançol, cardinal de Valence.

Lucrezia fut déçue mais pas surprise de ce qui s'étala sous ses yeux. Un homme gras d'une quarantaine d'années, franchement laid avec des petits yeux porcins. Père avait toujours dit que cette branche de leur famille ne valait pas la leur, et alors qu'elle observa son cousin sourire avec autosatisfaction de l'accueil qu'on lui faisait, elle comprit qu'il avait raison. Se penchant vers Cesare alors que Juan avait saisi une poignée de ducats qu'il jetait au peuple, elle murmura à son oreille :

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on à besoin de lui, déjà ?

\- Il est particulièrement doué en finances, et il est hors de question que je travail avec le banquier de notre père. Agostini Chigi est un voleur. J'ai pu déjà faire affaires à distance avec Juan et les lettres qu'il a envoyées au baron de Valois m'ont grandement aimé à gagner son soutien. Il est vicieux. Il est intelligent. Et il est doué dans ce qu'il fait. Ce sera un allié très utile.

\- Mhh, et un porc de plus au Vatican, aussi, se contenta de répondre Lucrezia en plissant les yeux vers l'individu qui s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire joyeux.

Juan se pencha pour baiser la bague du pape, son oncle, qu'il salua avec chaleur, avant de lever ses yeux vers Cesare et Lucrezia. Et elle vit alors ses deux petits yeux se fixer sur son corset serré, mettant sa poitrine en valeur, et elle ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Magnifique. Vicieux, intelligent, et salace par-dessus le marché. Un allié de taille, sans nulle doute. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit sa main qu'il baisa, comme se voulait la coutume, bien qu'il garda ses doigts trop longtemps dans sa main en déclarant :

\- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, ma chère cousine. Tu es de loin la plus belle jeune femme de toute notre famille, je peux le dire sans le moindre doute.

\- Bien évidemment qu'elle l'est, cousin, fit remarquer Cesare en s'approchant, et Juan lâcha enfin la main de Lucrezia qu'elle fut tentée d'essuyer sur sa robe – il avait les pommes moites – mais ce geste aurait été terriblement insultant à faire en public. Et même si dans d'autres cas, elle s'en serait moquée, elle ne voulait pas brouiller les affaires de Cesare.

Juan salua son cousin avec chaleur, et Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la vision de deux hommes comme eux l'un à côté de l'autre était ridicule. Cesare était jeune, fort, charmant, intimidant, il s'habillait toujours avec élégance et la propreté était une maniaquerie chez lui. Juan faisait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, il était gros, laid, et faisait plus naître du dégoût que de l'intimidation. Cela n'allait pas du tout ensemble et cela rendait la scène de leur poignée de main presque comique. Elle crut que Juan allait couiner de douleur en serrant la main de Cesare et elle fut certaine qu'il avait failli le faire. Pathétique.

Une fois l'accueil fait, Cesare éloigna leur cousin en lui demandant si son voyage en Espagne s'était bien passé, et Micheletto leur emboîta le pas tandis que Lucrezia les observa, restant auprès de son père qui allait encore bénir ses fidèles et leur donner l'aumône, ce qu'il ferait d'un air agacé tout en ayant une seule hâte : rentrer à la chapelle Sixtine où il pourrait à nouveau traîner pendant des heures en faisant ce que seul le diable savait. Lucrezia soupira. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de se retirer pour aller retrouver les enfants qui étaient de bien meilleure compagnie.

Mais heureusement, cela passa vite et elle put aller assister au court d'escrime du jeune Girolamo. Elle adorait regarder ce petit s'entraîner à se battre. Il était un peu maigre, plus que ne l'avait été son père, mais il deviendrait fort en grandissant, son sang Borgia l'y obligerait. Son propre petit Giovanni était assis pas loin près des gouvernantes, regardant son cousin – bien qu'il était officiellement son demi-frère – se battre à l'épée d'un air fasciné. Ce qui fit sourire Lucrezia. Son fils serait lui aussi un grand guerrier plus tard, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il ferait sa fierté.

Elle ne vit pas Cesare de la journée entière, et elle s'y ennuya mortellement. Depuis la mort d'Alfonso, ses journées étaient horriblement longues. Cesare était la moitié du temps dans les campements français à parler tactique avec le baron de Valois et de comment ils allait prendre la Romagne, puis ensuite Naples et tout le reste de l'Italie. Elle ne pouvait le voir que le soir, et c'était loin d'être suffisant. Les enfants la distrayaient quelques temps, mais ça faisait un bon mois qu'elle trouvait l'ennui de plus en plus lourd. Elle posait pour certains peintres comme le désirait son père. Mais existait-il d'activité plus ennuyeuse que cela ?

Aller passer la journée chez sa mère était toujours une option, mais ça finissait par devenir lassant. Surveiller l'avancement des tours Borgia quand Cesare ne pouvait pas s'en occuper était amusant aussi, mais elles étaient presque toutes achevées désormais. Lucrezia ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Elle s'était surprise à concocter quelques poisons dans sa chambre au château Saint-Ange juste pour faire passer le temps. Qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être l'utiliser contre un cardinal pour changer un peu de la _cantarella._ Si son père se décidait à lui offrir une cible. Même cela, elle n'y avait plus le droit. Le pape était si obsédé par cet affreux bâton et par les Assassins qu'il se fichait de tout le reste, récemment, et Cesare en profitait largement.

Lucrezia s'ennuyait purement et simplement. Et c'était bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Alors elle s'était mise récemment à trouver des manières de se divertir un peu. Et elle en avait trouvé une sincèrement drôle. Les hommes. Le badinage et les yeux coureurs, plus exactement.

A son âge, déjà 19 ans, elle avait connu pas mal d'hommes maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Son frère avait été le premier. Et il sera toujours son seul véritable homme. Puis il y a avait eu Giovanni Sforza, son premier mari, bien qu'elle rechignait à le compter dedans. Son gentil Pedro, le père de son fils. Et finalement son tendre Alfonso, disparu bien trop tôt. Et la voilà une nouvelle fois veuve avec cette fois-ci la réputation d'avoir un frère qui tuait ses époux. Nul doute qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle pour femme, désormais. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas exactement, elle n'avait pas envie de retomber sur un Giovanni Sforza ennuyeux où pire, d'avoir la chance de rencontrer un autre homme adorable et qu'il tombe effectivement sous les mains de son frère. Elle ne voulait plus de mari.

Mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait quand même s'amuser. Cesare s'en privait-il, lui ? Pas le moins du monde. Alors elle avait commencé à sourire aux gardes qu'elle trouvait séduisant. Aux mécènes qui était agréable à regarder. A ceux qui l'amusait. Parfois, elle faisait exprès de laisser sa main se promener sur leur bras et de battre des cils, juste pour voir leur regard se consumé de désir. Elle n'avait encore à céder à aucun de ses nombreux nouveaux soupirants. Cela condamnerait l'homme en question si Cesare l'apprenait et il l'apprendrait, assurément. Mais qui sait. Elle le ferait peut-être un jour, si elle en trouvait un suffisamment à son goût pour cela.

En attendant, elle se contentait de se faire désiré et admirée. C'était sa seule distraction. Et ce n'était pas suffisant, malheureusement.

Mais peut-être que ce soir changerait la donne. Il y aurait un grand banquet en l'honneur de leur cousin Juan arrivé à Rome. Ce serait la première grande fête depuis son merveilleux bal masqué, dont le pape ne voulait plus entendre parler et encore moins de l'éventualité d'en faire d'autres. Ce qu'elle persistait à trouver ridicule et bien triste, cela aurait eu le mérite de la divertir un peu.

A l'heure actuelle, elle était dans sa chambre au château Saint-Ange, lieu qu'elle avait regagnée après la mort d'Alfonso, refusant de vivre dans ce palais sans lui. Elle n'avait même pas voulu récupérer tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble. Que Cesare et son père en fasse ce qu'ils veulent, cela lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, ses cheveux détachés autour d'elle, particulièrement long et ondulés. Brillant et toujours aussi beau. Elle se demandait quand exactement son visage commencerait à flétrir. A quel moment elle devrait s'inquiéter que Cesare ne la trouve plus attirante. Sans doute était-ce encore trop tôt pour se soucier de cela.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et des gouvernantes l'aidèrent à s'habiller et à se coiffer pour la soirée. Elle avait choisi une robe dorée à la dentelle fine, presque fragile, mais élégante à souhait. Elle avait l'intention de laisser ses cheveux lâchés. Elle se trouvait plus belle ainsi, et les hommes la regardaient davantage aussi. Et ce qui était le plus drôle dans ces petits jeux de séduction, c'était l'agacement éternel de Cesare. Elle n'aimait rien de plus que cela et sourit juste en y pensant. Sa jalousie le rendait particulièrement fougueux la nuit. Comme si il voulait la convaincre qu'elle ne trouverait jamais mieux ailleurs.

Lucrezia passa sa main sur son cou, fermant les yeux au souvenir des lèvres et des mains de son frère sur elle. Il n'avait aucune peur à avoir sur ce point. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun homme ne serait un amant comme lui.

Elle fut enfin prête et la nuit était tombée sur Rome. Le temps que son carrosse soit prêt – impossible de monter à cheval avec une telle robe – elle sortit sur un des vastes balcons du château, emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure et observer la ville plongée dans le début de la nuit. C'était l'heure où tout le monde devrait s'endormir. Et pourtant c'était celle où tout le monde s'éveillait, car le masque de l'obscurité leur donnait une protection pour laisser libre court à leurs plus bas instincts. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de Rome pour assister à cela.

Lucrezia entendit les serviteurs l'appelée derrière elle et elle soupira, se détournant de la lune qui éclairait la ville pour prendre la route du banquet donner en l'honneur de son cousin. C'est curieux, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y assister. Dieu sait pourtant qu'elle adorait les réceptions. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur, surtout qu'elle allait sans doute devoir faire plus ample connaissance avec ce gros lard de Juan. A croire que ce prénom était maudit dans leur famille !

Mais elle n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire, malheureusement.

* * *

Finalement, cela se passa mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Lucrezia en trouva presque le sourire, pour être honnête. Assise au milieu d'une immense table où de délicieux mets espagnols était offert à tous devant une salle de bal où un spectacle de danseuses émerveillait les invités, elle dégustait tout ces exquis petits plats aux côtés de Cesare, dont elle sentait la main lui caresser la cuisse sous la table, à l'abri des regards, tout en regardant d'un œil appréciateur les femmes danser devant lui, sirotant son vin avec un demi sourire carnassier.

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et passa sa main sur la sienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Elle appréciait particulièrement qu'il cherche son contact alors qu'une dizaine de beautés exhibait leurs charmes juste sous leurs yeux. Une idée de son frère pour leur cousin, cette petite danse, de belles jeunes filles se mouvant gracieusement au rythme de la lente musique, habillé de robes légères et dorés, dont les reflets brillait par les bougies de la salle.

Certes, son cousin Juan lui gâchait un peu le plaisir surprenant que lui procurait cette soirée. Assis à sa droite, soit ses yeux reluquaient avec lubricité les jeunes danseuses, soit ses petits yeux porcins se dirigeait vers son décolleté et à plusieurs reprises elle avait senti ses gros doigts effleurer les siens par « accident » alors qu'elle se servait à boire où à manger. Mais si elle tâchait de l'ignorer et qu'elle se concentrait sur la main froide et rassurante sur sa cuisse, elle passait plutôt une agréable soirée.

Quelque chose la bouscula dans son dos et elle se retourna, les sourcils froncées, dévisageant avec surprise un inconnu qui leva les mains avec un petit sourire d'excuse tout en déclarant :

\- Pardonnez-moi, _signora, _je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Cesare s'était retourné en même temps et lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu, son sourire s'élargit et il se leva en lançant d'un ton enjoué :

\- Leonardo Da Vinci ! Quel plaisir de voir que vous avez finalement pu vous joindre à notre petite fête ! Je ne crois pas que vous connaissez ma soeur, Lucrezia ?

\- Non, non, en effet, acquiesça Leonardo en serrant la main que Cesare lui tendit bien qu'il eut l'air nerveux en regardant Lucrezia. Je suis enchanté, _signora._

\- Vous êtes Leonardo Da Vinci ? Murmura Lucrezia d'un ton enjouée. J'adore vos peintures ! Pourrais-je espérer vous commander un tableau de moi ?

Cela faisait un temps fou qu'elle en rêvait ! Elle avait pu admirer à plusieurs reprises le travail étonnant de cet homme chez certains cardinaux qui avait passé commande chez lui. Elle détestait poser, mais elle ferait le sacrifice pour que cet homme-là puisse immortaliser la beauté de sa jeunesse afin qu'elle s'en rappelle dans ses vieux jours. Elle dévisagea l'homme et se surprit à le trouver plus séduisant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair mi-longs et il avait un certain charme avec sa barbe généreuse et ses yeux noisette. Toute l'élégance d'un gentilhomme comme elle les aimait.

Il fut sur le point de lui répondre, mais Cesare le coupa en posant sa main sur son épaule et en déclarant d'un ton enthousiaste :

\- Je suis navré, petite soeur, mais ce cher Leonardo n'aura pas le temps. Je l'ai engagé afin qu'il mette son talent pour l'art de la guerre au profit de notre famille. Il est en train de nous construire des machines qui vont nous assurer la victoire. N'est-ce pas, Leonardo ?

\- Oui… oui, c'est exact, marmonna ce dernier en jetant un regard anxieux autour de lui, et semblant ne pas trop apprécié la main de Cesare sur son épaule.

Lucrezia fit la moue, déçue, mais ne chercha pas à discuter. Dès qu'il s'agissait de guerre, Cesare devenait intransigeant. Elle plissa les yeux alors que son frère entraîna Leonardo à une chaise vide à ses côtés, où il accepta de s'y installer tout en ayant l'air très mal à l'aise. Et plus elle observa Leonardo, plus elle comprit qu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ici et aux vus des regards anxieux qu'il jetait à Cesare, elle commença à se dire qu'il était sans doute-là sous la menace. Cesare tourna brièvement la tête vers elle pour se servir à nouveau du vin et elle lui jeta un regard ironique tout en désignant Da Vinci du menton, et il lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse, ce qui poussa Lucrezia à secoué la tête, amusée. Pauvre Leonardo. Cela ne devait pas être drôle de travailler par peur, mais ainsi en allait le monde. Du moins le monde que son frère désirait. Et donc celui qu'elle désirait aussi.

\- Si je savais peindre, _bella _Lucrezia, j'aurais fait votre portrait avec joie, susurra son cousin Juan en se penchant vers elle.

Elle eut un petit rire sec mais ne rétorqua pas, préférant ne pas donner suite car ce serait sûrement son verre de vin dans la figure qu'il aurait comme réponse. Bon sang, à cet instant, elle était heureuse de ne plus être conseillère du pape, car elle aurait été obligée d'avoir à faire cet individu visqueux chaque jour étant donné qu'il était aussi cardinal. Ce dont on ne l'aurait pas accusé, vu son aptitude. Cette pensée la poussa d'ailleurs à jeter un coup d'œil à son père, qui regardait son verre de vin d'un air morose, avec sa Giulia qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir à ses côtés. Il avait toujours cette expression depuis quelques temps. Totalement coupé de ce qui se passait autour de lui pour se concentrer sur quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en connaître l'issue, de toute manière.

La soirée s'écoula rapidement. Le spectacle se termina, les invités remplacèrent les danseuses et elle remercia Dieu que les cardinaux ne puissent pas danser aux réceptions car elle sentait le regard insistant de son cousin sur elle. Cela dit, il finit par se désintéresser d'elle pour se concentrer sur les danseuses qui partait en coulisses, et de toute manière, elle n'avait cessé de l'ignorer, restant aussi près de Cesare que possible. Quand la nuit fut bien avancée, la fête se termina. Elle se leva et salua les invités les plus important en restant près de son frère tandis que le pape décida de partir en grommelant, Giulia à son bras. Ainsi elle reçut le baisemain ridicule du baron de Valois, avec ces grands airs typiquement français qu'elle détestait, puis celui visqueux et répugnant de leur cousin Juan qui s'attarda un peu trop longtemps et enfin celui rapide et poli de Leonardo Da Vinci, qui semblait impatient de quitter les lieux, n'ayant pas l'air rassuré par la présence de son frère.

\- Qu'as-tu donc fait à ce pauvre diable pour qu'il accepte de travailler avec toi ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère.

\- A ton avis ? Tu connais les classiques, petite soeur, ricana-t-il.

Elle rit et hocha la tête, passant son bras sous le sien. En effet, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les menaces qu'il avait du prononcer à l'encontre de ce talentueux peintre. Elle espérait qu'il en tirerait réellement profit mais au vu de la réputation de ce Da Vinci, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Alors que les derniers invités quittèrent la salle et que Cesare et Lucrezia allait en faire de même, un garde apparût alors en courant devant eux, essoufflé, le regard inquiet :

\- _Capitano, _nous avons un problème…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda durement Cesare.

Presque aussitôt, elle sentit la présence de Micheletto derrière eux et elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit de ce petit air provocateur et elle lui jeta un regard noir. C'était tout de même effrayant, cette manière qu'il avait de se déplacer dans l'ombre sans que jamais on ne le remarque avant qu'il ne le désire. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de la soirée entière, pourtant elle le savait présent, quelque part dans la salle, tout près d'eux.

\- Un des gardes de nuit avait disparu, déclara le soldat, anxieux. Nous l'avons cherché toute la journée. Nous venons de le retrouver il y a quelques minutes. Il est enfermé dans les vieilles latrines du quartier des soldats, _capitano. _Il… ne cesse de hurler des choses depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé et il refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir la porte. Il dit que si il le fait, nous mourrons tous.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers son frère, qui dévisageait le garde d'un air méfiant. Il finit par marmonner sèchement « conduis-moi à lui » au garde et par lui emboîter le pas, lâchant le bras de Lucrezia à qui il ordonna de rentrer au château, et à Micheletto d'aller faire « ce qu'ils avait convenu ». Micheletto obéit sans poser de questions, mais Lucrezia, elle, leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de le suivre. Cesare lui jeta un regard agacé, et elle s'attendit à ce qu'il insiste de manière plus ferme cette fois, mais étrangement, il laissa couler et ils se dirigèrent tout les trois jusqu'aux vieilles latrines dédiées aux soldats, dans un coin assez reculé du Vatican et ils finirent par entendre les hurlements du soldat en s'y approchant :

\- Tous des démons ! Maudit soyez-vous, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vous hais, enfants de putains, enfants du diable !

Lucrezia se figea dans le couloir tandis que Cesare s'avança jusqu'à se trouver debout devant la porte close, la scrutant d'un air indéchiffrable tandis que le garde remuait à côté de lui, mal à l'aise, et que celui qui était enfermé continuait à hurler :

\- Maudit soit les Borgia ! Allez tous brûler en enfer, vous m'avez tué, démons, démons ! Je vous souhaite de pourrir dans les abîmes, monstres ! Infamie ! Vous m'avez tué !

\- Pas encore, déclara lentement Cesare d'une voix doucereuse et assez forte pour couvrir ses cris. Mais dès que j'aurais ouvert cette porte, cela ne saurait tarder.

Le garde derrière se contenta d'éclater d'un rire sardonique et quelque chose se brisa contre la porte à l'intérieur, et Lucrezia sentit un froid l'envahir à l'écoute de cet homme qui hurla pour seule réponse :

\- C'est trop tard, fils de putain ! Tu m'entends ? Trop tard ! Tes ennemis m'ont déjà eu ! Et si je n'étais pas certain de condamner tout Rome en ouvrant cette porte, je le ferais, ne serait-ce que pour vous voir tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Lucrezia se hérissa à ses insultes, indignée, mais les paroles de cet homme l'inquiétèrent trop pour qu'elle se laisse envahir par la colère, et elle jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, qui fixait la porte la tête penchée, le regard plus noir que jamais. Elle le connaissait. Derrière ce visage froid et indifférent, elle savait que sa colère était en train de bouillir et qu'elle empirait à chaque insulte que cet _imbecile _hurlait à leur encontre.

\- De quoi diable parle-tu, _stronzo ? _Grogna Cesare, les dents serrées, ses poings se serrant, unique signe de sa colère.

\- Ah ! Hurla le garde, hystérique. Caterina Sforza ! Caterina Sforza, _bastardo ! _Elle vous avez envoyé une lettre infectée par la peste ! Une lettre destinée à cet antéchrist de pape qu'est votre père, une lettre destinée à tous vous tuer par les pustules et la fièvre ! Dieu à voulu que j'ouvre cette lettre afin d'épargner Rome, mais je déplore qu'elle vous épargne vous aussi ! Démons !

Lucrezia émit un bruit de peur et eut un mouvement de recul à cette annonce, sentant son sang se glacé. La peste ! Cesare lâcha un grognement furieux et se détourna de la porte pour se diriger vers Lucrezia, qu'il saisit brutalement au bras avant de la tirer, la faisant couiner de douleur et de surprise alors qu'il lui murmura d'un ton dangereux :

\- La prochaine fois que tu ne m'obéis pas, je te fais la promesse que tu le regretteras, Lucrezia. Rentre au château. Tout de suite !

\- Viens avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un obstinée, la voix tremblante, sentant la peur l'envahir alors qu'elle fixait la porte, horrifiée, écoutant le garde qui riait d'un ton hystérique :

\- Fuyez, Borgia, fuyez ! Courez loin ! Dieu vous punira tôt où tard ! Où que vous alliez, où que vous vous cacherez !

Cesare regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air furieux et poussa brutalement Lucrezia vers le couloir en murmurant dangereusement :

\- Rentre, Lucrezia. Que je n'ai plus à le répéter.

\- _Capitano, _que fais-t-on pour cela ? Murmura le garde en s'approchant de Cesare tandis que Lucrezia obéit à contrecoeur, s'éloignant lentement, détestant laisser Cesare ici alors qu'une pièce tout près d'eux était infecté par la peste.

Cesare fixa porte d'un air glacial, et Lucrezia s'arrêta à quelques mètres pour le regarder, incapable de partir sans s'assurer qu'il en faisait autant, et faisant totalement fi de ses menaces. Les pupilles de son frère ne formaient plus que deux fentes noires, ce qui lui donnait un regard terrifiant et il déclara froidement au bout de quelques secondes :

\- Brûlez cette pièce. Si c'est la peste, il n'y aucun autre moyen d'éviter qu'elle se propage ailleurs. Dîtes à des hommes de venir se placer avec des seaux d'eaux dans ce couloir et sur le toit afin de contrôler le feu.

\- Brûlez la pièce ? Murmura le garde en écarquillant les yeux avec horreur. Mais, _capitano, _Marcello est toujours à l'intérieur…

\- Qu'il brûle avec. Il verra ce qu'est véritablement le diable. Faites ce que je vous dis.

Le garde sembla horrifié par les mots de Cesare, mais Lucrezia sentit une petite pointe de satisfaction à savoir que cet homme qui avait osé souillé leur famille des pires insultes allait connaître le supplice du feu. Elle se demanda un instant si le garde allait commettre la folie de refuser d'obéir à Cesare, mais il finit par hocher la tête, le regard douloureux mais résigné et par tourner les talons afin d'exécuter les ordres. Cesare se tourna alors vers elle, et elle déglutit en voyant la colère enflammé ses yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était toujours là, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la saisissant une seconde fois par le bras, s'assurant de serrer douloureusement afin de lui faire mal et de se mettre à la tirer de force dans le couloir, bien qu'elle l'aurait suivit sans rechigner maintenant qu'il venait avec elle.

\- Tu cherche vraiment à mettre ma patience à rude épreuve, petite soeur, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il durement tandis qu'ils se déplacèrent rapidement au sein du Vatican.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle en peinant à le suivre. Il n'est pas question que je parte sans toi.

La main de Cesare se serra davantage sur son bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, regardant fixement devant lui, ses yeux hantés par la colère. Elle se demandait si il l'avait seulement entendu. Il était déjà ailleurs. Perdu dans ses flammes dévastatrices dans lequel il devenait capable du pire. Et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le Vatican, les hurlements du garde s'éteignant derrière eux, elle sentit sa paume se desserrer et une fois qu'ils furent à l'entrer du Vatican, il ordonna à un garde posté devant celle-ci de la ramener au château Saint-Ange et de s'assurer qu'elle y rentre bel et bien. Puis il se retourna sans un mot et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des couloirs du Vatican, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait rapidement jusqu'à disparaître.

Lucrezia ne ressentit pas la moindre colère contre son frère, pour cette fois. Elle savait qu'en la malmenant ainsi, il ne faisait que témoigner à sa manière de son inquiétude pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle était dehors, et que le choc passait, elle sentit sa propre fureur l'envahir d'un seul coup en repensant au nom que le garde avait mentionné pour désigner la personne qui avait osé leur envoyer une lettre infestée par la peste.

Cette _troya _de Caterina Sforza.

* * *

_Lendemain matin._

Le poing du pape s'abattit brutalement sur son bureau, faisant trembler ses plumes alors qu'il s'exclama avec fureur :

\- Caterina Sforza ! Cette catin ! Elle à osée… elle à osée essayé de me tuer en répandant la peste sur notre belle ville… j'aurais sa tête ! Je jure que j'aurais sa tête !

\- Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer tous, père, pas seulement vous ! Rétorqua Lucrezia avec férocité en faisant les cents devant le bureau de son père, ruminant sa colère comme elle le pouvait. Elle aurait pu tuer nos fils, Cesare ! Si la peste s'était répandue, aucun de nous n'aurait été à l'abri.

Cesare était penché sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte du bureau de pape, fixant la cour intérieur du Vatican sur lequel donnait cette fenêtre d'un air sombre, assez silencieux depuis qu'ils avait rejoint tout deux leur père pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille et pourquoi il s'était réveillé avec une désagréable odeur de brûlé. La pièce était partie en fumée, et les gardes murmuraient encore à propos des hurlements de douleur de ce garde, Marcello Tancereni, alors qu'il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Ses mots hanteraient Lucrezia pendant longtemps, elle le savait. Mais pour l'instant, elle était obsédée par une seule image. Celle de son petit Giovanni et de Girolamo cloué au lit, leurs visages déformer par les pustules et la peau noircie que provoquait cette horrible maladie. Celle de Cesare… Non, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Cesare, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de son frère, il faut en finir avec cette maudite femme. Réalise ton projet de conquérir la Romagne, mais maintenant, je t'en prie. Il faut que cette chienne soit ramenée enchaînée à Rome ! Il faut qu'elle soit condamnée à mort !

Elle se retourna vers son père pour avoir son assentiment et ce dernier hocha la tête en observant durement le dos de Cesare tout ajoutant :

\- Pourquoi diable est-tu encore ici, d'ailleurs ? Tu devrais déjà être en route pour attaquer Forli ! Je veux voir cette femme à mes pieds, Cesare !

\- Avez-vous déjà préparer une attaque militaire, père ? Répondit durement Cesare sans se retourner. Et toi, Lucrezia ? Avez-vous déjà pris la peine de préparer plus de dix milles hommes au combat, préparer le transport des canons et des armes ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Rodrigo ne répondit pas et Lucrezia se sentit un peu mal de s'être emportée. Elle ne savait pas plus que son père ce que c'était de préparer une attaque. Elle se rembrunit, plus fâchée contre elle-même qu'autre chose, et Cesare se détourna de la fenêtre pour les observer tour à tour, Lucrezia sentait son regard sur elle quand bien même elle fixait le sol. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Rodrigo, lui, maintenait le regard de son fils.

\- Je vais attaquer Forli, déclara finalement Cesare d'une voix calme. Je peux vous assurer que je traînerais cette putain par les cheveux jusqu'aux cachots du château Saint-Ange. C'est ma priorité. Mais je ne peux pas partir dans la minute. Il faut encore un peu de temps. Dans une semaine, tout sera près et je marcherai sur la Romagne.

Rodrigo eut un reniflement agacé mais ne rétorqua rien et se rassit, frappant son bâton sur le sol, ce qui poussa Lucrezia à regarder d'un œil noir cet objet de malheur. Elle ne serait décidément jamais à l'aise dans la même pièce que ce bâton. Mais il en allait tout autrement pour Cesare qui lui jeta un regard plein d'envie et de frustration sur le bâton fermement ancré dans la main de son père. Elle soupira lourdement. Elle détestait voir cette convoitise dans les yeux de son frère. Si seulement il se désintéressait de ces choses affreuses…

On frappa à la porte et leurs trois visages se tournèrent vers elle, Rodrigo ordonnant sèchement d'entrer et un messager fit son apparition, et avant qu'il ait pu déclarer pour qui il avait un message, Lucrezia, qui était la plus proche de la porte, saisit brusquement le papier dans sa main et lui ordonna sèchement de partir, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être dérangé. Elle ouvrit rapidement la lettre d'un geste agacé, brisant le sceau sans le regarder et la lut rapidement. Et une fois qu'elle en assimila l'information, son humeur en fut dangereusement assombrie.

Elle leva un regard noir vers son frère avant de lui tendre la lettre tout en déclarant d'un ton acide :

\- Toutes mes félicitations. Ta femme vient de te donner une fille.

Cesare prit la lettre, pas spécialement l'air ébranlé par la nouvelle de sa paternité récente. Rodrigo marmonna quelque chose au sujet que ce n'était pas un fils, mais Lucrezia était de trop mauvaise humeur pour prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Sa colère contre Caterina Sforza était bouillonnante, le visage de cette catin hantait son esprit. Mais cette information là orientait sa haine vers une toute autre personne. Une autre putain, française cette fois, qui devait à l'heure actuelle avoir la chance de tenir le bébé de son frère dans ses bras. Une petite fille. Lucrezia aurait tué pour avoir une fille de Cesare. Mais elle n'y avait pas le droit, de toute évidence, alors qu'elle était son âme-soeur. C'était sa putain française qui profitait de cela. Cela la rendait folle.

Cesare lit la lettre d'un air indifférent puis déclara d'un ton banal :

\- Je l'appellerais Louisa. Cela fera plaisir au roi.

\- Et à ta femme, certainement, ajouta-t-elle sèchement. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai promis aux enfants d'assister à leurs cours aujourd'hui afin de les aider.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait fait aucune promesse. Elle voulait simplement sortir de ce bureau pour laisser sa colère s'exprimer tranquillement car leur père n'aurait pas comprit sa fureur contre la femme de Cesare. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe et il lui jeta un regard exaspéré, cependant ni lui ni leur père ne l'empêcha de quitter la pièce. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes plus urgents. Mais pas pour elle. Pas pour elle.

Une fois dehors, elle se mit à serrer les poings, les dents serrés. Le voilà à nouveau père, et elle n'en était toujours pas la mère. Bon Dieu, que cela lui donnait des idées noires. Si seulement elle pouvait être en France, à cet instant. Une autre mère aurait rejoint l'autre côté. Elle s'imagina alors comment cet enfant avait été conçu. Elle imagina Cesare au-dessus de cette autre femme, en train de lui faire l'amour de la même manière qu'il lui faisait à elle. Lui murmurait-il les mêmes choses qu'à elle ? Utilisait-il la même force qu'avec elle ? Où bien était-il plus doux ? Ces questions la rongeait, de plus en plus nombreuse, et était en train de la rendre folle. C'était de la torture pure et simple.

Elle quitta le Vatican et rejoignit rapidement le château Saint-Ange, ruminant sa colère durant tout le chemin, ne pensant à rien d'autres. Elle se demanda alors combien d'autres femmes il avait eu pendant le voyage jusqu'à Lyon. En avait-il encore d'autres, ici ? Il ne dormait pas toutes les nuits avec elle. Certes, ces nuits-là, il les passait au campement militaire français mais il y avait de nombreuses prostituées qui se promenait là-bas pour les soldats. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que Cesare en profite également, de ces belles femmes, toutes prêtes à offrir leurs charmes.

Alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers la menant à sa chambre, cette image l'obséda. Et lui brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque pas. Elle ne faisait rien, elle. Elle flirtait et se laisser admirée, mais ne faisait rien. Elle lui restait fidèle. Mais il ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas.

C'est alors, en arrivant devant sa chambre, que son regard croisa celui du garde qui était posté devant celle-ci jour et nuit. Domenico Stravola. Elle lui avait demandé son nom plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il faisait parti de ces jeunes hommes avec lequel elle s'amusait. Elle lui avait à de nombreuses reprises sourit avec charme, effleurer le bras et fit mine de s'intéresser à lui. C'était un jeune homme robuste au visage tendre, pas très malin d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, mais il avait l'air extrêmement doux. Toujours aux petits soins avec elle, en tout cas.

Comme à chaque fois, il lui sourit grandement en la saluant avec plus de politesse qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Et alors qu'elle ralentit le pas pour l'observer, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et lui parut dangereusement délicieuse.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il en touchait d'autres, lui aussi. Il ne s'en privait pas. Cela lui serait certainement très agréable de voir ce que l'on ressentait dans le sens opposé. Et après tout, elle s'ennuyait tellement… ce jeune homme pourrait être une distraction adéquate. Et cela provoquerait la colère de Cesare. C'était cela, le plus important.

Elle prit sa décision. Et elle en sourit rien que d'y penser.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de Domenico avec un sourire enjôleur, s'approchant nettement plus près que d'habitude en lui murmurant un bonsoir des plus charmant. Rapidement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et Domenica la dévisagea, sous le choc et totalement envoûté. Elle n'eut aucun mal à amener sa bouche contre la sienne. Une bouche douce, timide, maladroite mais tendre. Et elle eut encore moins de mal à l'amener dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit.

Les hommes était-ils donc tous aussi faciles ? Non. Non, pas tous, malheureusement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lucrezia sortit se balader tardivement dans les cours intérieurs du château Saint-Ange. Sa robe traînait derrière elle alors qu'elle observait d'un œil détacher des gardes patrouiller ici et là.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, ce matin, elle était seule dans son lit. Ce cher Domenico était déjà parti. Et Lucrezia regrettait déjà un peu son choix de faire l'amour avec ce garde. Déjà… la nuit avait été quelque peu décevante. En y repensant, elle s'en sentait vraiment stupide. Jeune, maladroit, tout était allé bien trop vite et elle n'avait pas réellement pris de plaisir, à part celui de savoir que cela rendrait Cesare fou furieux si il l'apprenait. C'était appréciable. Mais au petit matin, sa colère et sa jalousie calmée, elle n'était plus aussi certaine que cela avait été une bonne idée.

Elle saisit une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt d'un air pensif tout en continuant à marcher. Peut-être devenait-elle trop paranoïaque au sujet de Cesare et des autres femmes. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il en voyait d'autres. Peut-être n'en faisait-il pas une habitude, mais il ne s'en priverait pas si il en éprouvait le désir. Quelque part, son acte était justifié, donc. Mais cela ne lui plu pas tant que cela pour autant. Sans compter que si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'elle avait couché avec un garde… sa réputation déjà faible virerait à celle de putain.

Elle repensa aux mots du garde qui avait brûlé vif avec ce qu'il restait de peste avec lui, si Dieu le voulait. Est-ce que chaque homme qui travaillait pour eux pensait de leur famille ? Si oui, comment Cesare pouvait-il seulement avoir confiance en eux, en leurs propres gardes ? Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les trahirait jamais ? Il n'en avait pas eu l'air spécialement inquiéter, mais Lucrezia s'en préoccupait. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait de coucher avec l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être s'était-elle donnée à un traître envers leur famille. Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, petite soeur.

Lucrezia sursauta, lâcha sa mèche de cheveux et se retourna pour découvrir Cesare assis sur une caisse de bois posé devant l'une des entrées des remparts du château, son épée hors de son fourreau dont il effleurait doucement la lame tout en la regardant d'un regard qu'elle ne déchiffra pas. Ce qui la frustra, comme à chaque fois, mais son cœur s'adoucit en le regardant juste ainsi. Il avait l'air tranquille. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça. Elle demanda :

\- Tu trouves ? Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte.

\- Tu te confesse peut-être à toi-même tes péchés. Est-ce cela ?

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, pas tout à fait certaine de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Cesare eut un ricanement devant sa confusion évidente et il désigna alors d'un geste de son épée quelque chose derrière elle, et Lucrezia se retourna pour voir ce qu'il lui indiquait.

Son cœur fit un arrêt lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Domenico Stravola. Pendu du haut des murs des remparts, il se balançait doucement au gré du vent.

Lucrezia inspira profondément à cette vue et la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « _Mais comment as-t-il pu le savoir aussi vite, bon sang ? ». _Elle aurait cependant cru que cette vision l'horrifierait davantage. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'image de sa Giulia la hanterait toujours. L'idée que son Pedro avait été tué par des inconnus la hanterait. La mort d'Alfonso la hanterait. Mais celle-ci la laissa plutôt indifférente, tout compte fait. Elle ne la surprenait même pas réellement, en vérité. Et l'agacement l'envahit même, ce qui la poussa à jeter un regard exaspérer à Cesare en se retournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu étais obligé de le tuer ? Qui diable va garder ma chambre, maintenant ?

Cesare éclata d'un rire sardonique et rangea alors son épée dans son fourreau d'un geste sec avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers elle, et elle perdit un peu de sa nonchalance en voyant son regard noir derrière son sourire. Il avait beau faire comme si il était détendu, en vérité, il était furieux. Et elle craignit à le regarder ainsi avoir poussé sa patience un peu trop à bout.

Lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle, il se pencha et murmura :

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, petite soeur ? Cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir comment j'ai su que tu l'avais laissé entrer dans ta chambre, la nuit dernière ?

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant éviter de confirmer ce fait à voix haute. Cela pouvait être un piège. Peut-être n'avait-il que des soupçons et qu'il cherchait ainsi à lui faire avouer la vérité. Bien qu'elle en doutait sérieusement. Et même si c'était le cas, il aurait visé juste. Lucrezia se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules d'un geste indifférent avec un regard innocent. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que ce fût la meilleure aptitude à adopter pour calmer sa colère, mais cela lui vint d'instinct.

Les deux prunelles bleues de Cesare se fixèrent au sien, dures, glaciales et ironiques à la fois et il ajouta d'un ton presque amusé :

\- Il est venu me le dire. Très tôt ce matin, il est venu se confesser à moi. Il espérait que je lui pardonnerai.

Lucrezia inspira profondément, maudissant la stupidité de cet homme. Ne serait-ce que pour cela, il méritait peut-être la mort. Imbécile ! Cesare jeta un coup d'œil au corps et un petit rire le parcourut alors qu'il fit un geste de son épée vers lui en continuant :

\- Je lui ai montré comment on pardonne, chez les Borgia.

Puis son regard revint sur elle et sa main se leva alors d'un geste brusque, saisissant durement son menton tout en approchant ses lèvres des siennes et en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure glacial, terrifiant :

\- Joue à ce petit jeu si cela t'amuse, petite soeur. Mais je les tuerais tous. Absolument tous, Lucrezia.

Elle resta figée, regardant ses deux prunelles glacées sans dire un mot. Elle n'aurait su quoi dire, de toute manière. Cesare pinça une dernière fois son menton avec un petit rire sec et un regard presque amusé avant de la lâcher et de la laisser seule, retournant à ses préparations pour l'attaque de Forli à venir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut parti qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et ses yeux se levèrent à nouveau sur le corps de Domenico, qui avait l'air si misérable aussi. C'est drôle comme les choses changeaient avec le temps. Il n'y à pas si longtemps encore, elle aurait été rongée par la culpabilité d'avoir condamner ce jeune homme en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait.

Mais aujourd'hui… elle ne ressentait plus rien en voyant ce corps.

En revanche, les mots de son frère résonnaient dans sa tête, et elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole. Chaque amant qu'elle pourrait avoir et dont il aurait le malheur de découvrir l'identité, il le tuerait. Comme il avait tué Domenico. Comme il avait tué Alfonso. Comme il aurait tué Pedro si il en avait eu l'occasion. Cela aurait du l'inquiéter. La terrifiée. Mais pas tant que cela, en réalité. Peut-être parce qu'intérieurement, elle s'était faite la même promesse.

Toutes les amantes qu'il aurait et dont elle aurait le malheur de découvrir l'identité, elle les tuerait.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard, fin décembre 1499._

Lucrezia marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du Vatican, un livre ouvert entre ses mains alors qu'elle flânait en ne pensant à rien, perdue dans les pages de son roman. Mais elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées en passant devant les appartements de son père où elle entendit un objet se briser contre la porte et la voix de Cesare marteler quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas un mot.

Elle ferma son roman, fronçant les sourcils en fixant la porte. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle entendait Cesare et son père se disputer. Cela risquait fortement d'arriver si on comptait que le départ pour la Romagne était prévu dans quelques jours. Mais généralement, leur père répliquait quand Cesare élevait la voix et là seul le silence répondit à son frère. Ce n'était pas normal.

Alors elle s'avança et décida d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper et faillit marcher sur des morceaux de verres brisés du au vase que Cesare avait de toute évidence envoyé contre la porte. Elle leva les yeux et vit alors une scène totalement irréaliste.

Cesare faisait les cents pas au milieu des appartements de leur père, les poings serrés, l'air plus furieux que jamais, avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui tendit immédiatement Lucrezia. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était le plus incontrôlable. Mais c'était son père qui la surprit. Il était assis sur une chaise, le visage enfoui entre ses mains… mains pleines de sang. Il était juste vêtu d'une chemise de nuit et il… il tremblait. Elle aurait presque dit qu'il pleurait.

Cesare lui jeta un regard noir à son arrivée et lui lança sèchement :

\- Tu ne frappes plus avant d'entrer, maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, l'ignorant, fixant son père d'un air horrifié et elle vit alors qu'il marmonnait quelque chose.

Elle écouta alors un étrange instinct et rejoignit son père rapidement, s'agenouillant devant lui avant de passer sa main sur son bras en un geste réconfortant. Rodrigo ne réagit pas réellement, mais elle pouvait sentir le regard surpris de Cesare derrière elle tandis qu'il s'arrêta de marcher. Elle aussi était surprise de son geste. Elle ne portait pas réellement son père dans son cœur. Mais elle était habituée à le voir fort. Certes, parfois bougon et agressif, mais il avait toujours eu en lui cette détermination et cette férocité d'un taureau qui faisait que même si elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle aimait son père, elle aimait néanmoins sa force. C'était un homme fier et redoutable. Cesare héritait au moins cela de lui.

Alors le voir aussi… démuni, tremblant, totalement dévêtu de ses vêtements de pape, même son horrible bâton n'était pas présent, l'air aussi désespéré… cela fit ressentir à Lucrezia une peur sourde. Elle n'aimait pas voir cela. Absolument pas. Car, pour mettre Rodrigo Borgia dans cet état, quelque chose de terrible avait du se produire. Quelque chose qui pourrait sans doute tous les détruire.

\- Je ne sais pas celui que j'aurais du être… pleura Rodrigo. Tout est perdu, tout est fini maintenant…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cesare ? Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son frère sans lâcher son père.

\- Demande-lui ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua froidement Cesare en jetant un regard dégoûté à leur père.

\- Il à gagné… murmura Rodrigo en se mettant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. J'ai perdu, et il a gagné… après tellement d'années de lutte…

\- Oh, père, taisez-vous ! Grogna Cesare en fermant les yeux, prenant sur lui pour se calmer. Il n'a pas gagné. Je jure sur ma vie qu'il n'a pas gagné. Vous avez été trop faible pour conserver le Bâton d'Eden, mais bon sang, je jure que…

\- Quelqu'un va donc m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, oui où non ? L'interrompit Lucrezia, agacée et paniquée.

\- Oh, mais c'est très simple, ricana son frère en se remettant à faire les cents pas. Ce sont les Assassins, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Ce _bastardo _d'Ezio Auditore. Il à surprit et attaqué notre père alors qu'il faisait la messe au sein de la chapelle Sixtine. Il l'a défié, armé de la Pomme d'Eden. Et notre cher père… a été suffisamment faible pour perdre face à lui. Il n'a pas seulement perdu le combat, non, il a aussi perdu les deux Fragments d'Eden qui était à notre portée…

\- J'étais censé être le Prophète… c'était moi, le Prophète… Pas lui… Pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé vivre ?

\- Ça, je l'ignore, vieux fou, marmonna Cesare, mais bénissons sa stupidité, si vous étiez mort aujourd'hui, on aurait tout perdu.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'Ezio Auditore est entré dans le Vatican, dans la chapelle Sixtine, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, qu'il a défié père en duel et qu'il a perdu mais qu'il l'a laissé vivre ? Tacha de résumer Lucrezia en fixant Cesare d'un air incrédule. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- On s'en moque ! S'exclama Cesare, furibond. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que nous n'avons plus les Fragments d'Eden, Lucrezia ! Le Bâton a disparu sous terre, et l'Assassin a emporté la Pomme ! Que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je vais la récupérer…

Lucrezia avala sa salive, et fixa son père qui se désolait toujours en marmonnant des absurdités et tacha de comprendre la situation. Elle essaya d'imaginer Ezio Auditore combattre son père… mais elle ne savait à quoi ressemblait cet homme. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'il avait à peine une quarantaine d'années, soit deux fois moins que leur père et qu'il se battait depuis des années. Comment leur père avait-il pu espérer le battre dans un combat ? Il comptait sans doute sur cet horrible Fragment d'Eden… ce bâton… L'Assassin était censé avoir l'autre Fragment semblable au Bâton, cette Pomme. Et voilà que Cesare lui disait que les deux avait disparu. L'un sous terre – elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que cela signifiait – et l'autre emporté par l'Assassin… eh bien, elle ne partageait en rien le désespoir de son père et la fureur de son frère à ce sujet. Savoir ces deux horribles objets loin de Rome était même un soulagement pour elle.

Mais elle connaissait Cesare et elle savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il désirait ces Fragments plus que tout car il était certain qu'il pourrait exercer un contrôle total sur l'Italie avec, comme il le rêvait. C'était possible. Lucrezia ne connaissait pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de ces objets malfaisants. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il pouvait avoir tout le pouvoir en Italie même sans ses objets. Il avait déjà cette force en lui. Il fallait juste être plus patient.

Mais il n'y renoncerait jamais. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Et maintenant que leur père avait perdu le Bâton d'Eden, et que Ezio Auditore avait emporté la Pomme… son frère ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la récupérer et la conserver. Cesare cessa de tourner en rond et se mit à fixer le sol d'un air pensif, réfléchissant. Et elle sut, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, que ce qu'il allait dire allait tout bouleverser.

\- Père… murmura Cesare en se tournant vers eux, une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux. Je vais changer nos plans. On s'occupera de Forli et de cette catin de Caterina Sforza plus tard. Je vais aller reprendre à ce _cazzo _d'Auditore ce qu'il nous à pris. Je vous jure que je vais aller le trouver dans sa précieuse forteresse, à Monteriggioni, et que je vais l'en faire sortir de force pour me faire face. Les Assassins vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui. Et je récupérerai la Pomme d'Eden.

Il semblait presque exalté à ces derniers mots. Ses yeux voyaient quelque chose que Lucrezia était incapable de voir, comme bien souvent. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de reporter leur vengeance sur Caterina Sforza, qui lui semblait nettement plus urgente, mais voir Cesare ainsi était si saisissant qu'elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec un petit sourire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce petit discours éveilla cependant l'attention de Rodrigo, qui cessa de marmonner et qui grogna d'une voix bourru, avec difficulté :

\- Attaquer Monteriggioni ? Le siège des Auditore, l'une des bases des Assassins ? Mauvaise idée… Non, c'est une mauvaise idée…

Mais avant de pouvoir reformer des mots cohérents, il se perdit à nouveau dans sa détresse et se remit à marmonner des choses sans queue ni tête, et Cesare s'avança alors vers eux, s'agenouillant devant son père alors qu'il posait les mains sur ses épaules pour déclarer d'une voix apaisante, presque rassurante :

\- Ne vous souciez plus de cela, père. Vous en avez assez fait durant ces vingt longues années, à vous battre contre cette Confrérie. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de prendre le relais. Laissez-moi gérer cela, et vous verrez que vous ne serez pas déçu. Notre famille n'aura jamais autant de pouvoir que dans les mois à venir, quand j'en aurais enfin fini avec Ezio Auditore.

Rodrigo ne répondit pas, levant des yeux vides sur son fils. Si il avait été dans un autre état, il aurait sans doute remarquer les insultes et le ton acide de Cesare, quelques minutes auparavant, et ne se serait pas laissé berné par ses mots tout à coup plus calmes et plus doux. Mais il était faible, à cet instant. Fragilisé, et Cesare en profitait. Lucrezia dévisageait son frère, le cœur battant car elle savait l'importance de ce moment. Peut-être n'en saisissait-elle pas encore toute l'ampleur réelle, mais elle savait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de cette chambre, les choses allaient changer.

Leur père finit par hocher la tête, donnant son consentement d'un air absent, avant de se lever, échappant à Lucrezia et de se diriger vers son immense lit papal où il s'allongea et se remit à marmonner des choses, la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se releva, fixant la silhouette misérable de son père et se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment l'homme fort et dur qu'elle avait connu avait pu tomber aussi bas à cause d'une simple défaite. Cela allait au-delà de ça. Il semblait… briser émotionnellement. Comme si un rêve venait de lui être brutalement arraché alors qu'il avait passé une vie entière à y croire. Et en écoutant ses drôles de marmonnements, au sujet d'un Prophète, peu importe ce dont il parlait, elle acquis la certitude qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle ne connaissait juste pas tout les secrets de l'esprit tordu de son père. Et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir. C'était simplement triste à voir… triste et désemparant.

Mais il y avait plus important à gérer dans l'immédiat. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère, qui fixait lui aussi leur père mais sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur fébrile, surexcitée, et l'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son frère alors qu'il était en train de doucement réaliser que son rêve venait peut-être de se réaliser. Lucrezia aussi avait du mal à le concevoir. Il lui jeta un regard enthousiaste et tourna les talons, sortant de la chambre et elle le suivit, et à peine furent-ils dans le couloir qu'elle lui demanda d'une voix pressante :

\- Tu comptes vraiment attaquer Monteriggioni, alors ?

\- Oh que oui, répondit Cesare d'une voix avide. De nuit. Nous les prendrons par surprise, nous les tirerons de leur lit et je donnerais une leçon à cet Assassin dont il se souviendra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Si il survit. Et je récupérerai la Pomme d'Eden. Il vient de vaincre notre père. Je suis certain que sa méfiance est endormie.

\- Est-ce vraiment prudent de changer tous nos plans maintenant, après tout le travail qu'a fait le baron de Valois et notre cousin Juan ? Le questionna-t-elle, légèrement rembruni par la mention du Fragment d'Eden.

Pour seul réponse, Cesare se tourna vers elle et la saisit par les bras, la plaquant brutalement contre le mur, la faisant couiner de surprise mais elle vit alors son visage surexcité, impatient… incontrôlable. Elle pouvait voir cette excitation et cette passion brûler dans ses yeux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et il lui déclara d'une voix intense alors qu'il serrait ses bras :

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Lucrezia ? C'est notre moment ! Père est faible. Trop faible pour gérer quoi que ce soit. Peu importe ce que l'Assassin lui a fait, il nous a rendu service, j'y suis gagnant, on y est gagnant ! Il n'a désormais plus d'autres choix que de me laisser gérer Rome à ma façon, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il a perdu le Fragment d'Eden. Il est fini, Lucrezia.

Il éclata d'un rire presque hystérique et ses mains montèrent pour saisir le visage de Lucrezia et elle frissonna sous ses paumes toujours si glaciales. Elles étaient dures et douces à la fois sur son visage et il colla son front sur le sien en murmurant :

\- C'est le début de mon règne, petite soeur. Tout commence maintenant.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, passant sa main sur sa joue. Dieu qu'elle aimait le voir ainsi… et Dieu qu'elle aimait entendre cela. Ils en parlaient depuis des années. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait vraiment. Elle savait que les choses allaient changer. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait se passer vraiment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Leur père allait-il rester dans cet état catatonique ? Il venait de laisser le pouvoir à son fils. Mais il pourrait toujours le lui reprendre un jour. Il restait le pape, après tout. Mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que le jour où il se réveille, il soit trop tard et que Cesare en soit déjà venu au but qu'il s'était fixé il y a des années. Celui de conquérir l'Italie. D'en devenir le roi.

Les yeux bleus de Cesare se levèrent vers elle sous sa caresse et il l'a dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air étrange, la tête penchée. Puis il murmura tout à coup :

\- Viens avec moi.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

\- Venir où ?

\- A Monteriggioni. Viens avec moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Venir avec lui ? Dans une attaque militaire ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Les femmes ne venaient pas dans les campagnes de leurs maris… encore moins dans celles de leurs frères. Mais il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, et le cœur de Lucrezia s'emballa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle chuchota :

\- Dans une campagne militaire ? Que vont dire le baron de Valois et notre cousin Juan ? Ils vont trouver ça… étrange que tu veuille emmener ta soeur. Etrange et inconvenant.

\- Tu crois que ce qu'ils peuvent dire où penser m'intéresse ? Ricana Cesare. Tout va commencer quand j'aurais détruite cette forteresse. Certes, je ne t'emmènerais pas en Romagne ni ailleurs, cela pourrait être dangereux. Mais tu dois être là quand notre règne va commencer. Je te veux à mes côtés quand je prendrais Monteriggioni.

Elle sentit des larmes monter mais elle les refoula. Il aurait très mal pris qu'elle pleure. Cela lui serait apparu comme de la faiblesse. Mais elle en avait envie. Pleurer d'émotion, car ce qu'il lui disait là… était la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais dite. A cet instant, elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir jalousé toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait touchées. Quelle importance, au final ? Tant qu'elle avait son cœur. Ce cœur noir, imprévisible, dangereux et violent que personne en dehors d'elle n'aurait pu aimer ni comprendre. Il devait avoir conscience de cela, tout au fond de lui-même. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Lucrezia saisit alors son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec férocité. Cette fois, c'était elle qui voulait lui montrer le désir qu'elle avait pour lui. L'amour démesuré et fou qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle se moquait bien qu'ils soient au milieu d'un couloir au sein du Vatican en pleine journée où les cardinaux se promenaient librement. Qu'ils regardent. Qu'ils admirent. Rome leur appartenait. Que pourrait-ils leur faire, désormais ?

Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre et pour lui rendre son baiser avec fougue, enrôlant sa langue avec la sienne, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, la pressant contre lui, ses seins se heurtant à son armure de métal. Elle se serait sentie prête à faire l'amour avec lui, ici, sans une seconde d'hésitation. Et elle le suivrait jusqu'à Monteriggioni pour voir leur règne commencer et celui des Assassins s'achever.

Elle le suivrait jusqu'en Enfer, si il le lui demandait. Jusqu'où il désirait.


	9. Chap 9 - Il Diavolo scatena l'Inferno

**Coucou mes amis ! :D**

**Et voici le chapitre 9 de "Bella E Scura Illusione" ! :D Je passe un cap avec ce chapitre car je commence à analyser les scènes du jeu ! C'est un nouveau défi, et j'espère que je l'ai réussi avec ce premier essai, je n'en suis pas certaine mais c'est que les scènes du jeu sont si fortes qu'il est difficile de leur rendre justice... j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, je compte sur vous pour m'en dire des nouvelles, qu'elles soit positives où négatives ! :D**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 9, bonne lecture ! :D**

**Roza-Maria.**

* * *

_Janvier 1500._

Ainsi donc, voilà la forteresse de ces Assassins qui avait tellement fait trembler leur père.

Lucrezia, sur sa monture, fixait dans l'obscurité de la nuit les hauts et imposants murs qui entouraient la ville de Monteriggioni. Elle avait déjà pu se rendre en Toscane par le passé, mais elle ne s'était jamais aventurée dans ce trou perdu.

Et à raison. Il fallait trouver Monteriggioni. C'était une minuscule petite ville, presque un village pour être honnête, mais qui avait la particularité d'être protégé par de gigantesques remparts qui pouvait aussi servir de base militaire à ceux qui vivait à l'intérieur, la hauteur et l'épaisseur des murs étant bien suffisante pour qu'on y dispose des canons. Les murs étaient encore plus grands que les remparts du château Saint-Ange. Malgré sa petite taille, Monteriggioni était une forteresse colossale qui ne serait pas simple à prendre.

C'était ce que Cesare lui avait expliqué durant leur voyage de Rome jusqu'à la Toscane. Elle avait été ravie de revoir ses champs verdoyants, avec cette agréable odeur d'olive qui s'en dégageait, tout ce qui faisait la beauté de la Toscane, cette région unique de l'Italie où on rêvait d'y avoir une villa pour se reposer après avoir visité les tonitruantes et fatigantes villes de Venise où Florence. Elle y avait passé quelques temps du côté de Sienne lors de ses voyages quand elle était mariée à Giovanni Sforza. Cela commençait à faire si longtemps. Cela lui semblait presque dans une autre vie. Et si Lucrezia était bien heureuse de ne plus être marié à cet imbécile, ses voyages lui manquaient. Alors accompagner Cesare dans sa campagne militaire jusqu'à Monteriggioni avait été très agréable.

Même si le voyage ne ressemblait guère à des vacances… avec les milliers de soldats qui marchait en rang serrés derrière eux, avec les canons transportés sur des charrues de bois tirer par plusieurs chevaux et plusieurs hommes, par les immenses tours de sièges qui avançait lentement dans les champs, rendant impossible toute approche discrète. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de Monteriggioni, Cesare avait ordonné d'attendre la nuit caché à l'est avant d'apparaître à la vue de la ville. Il voulait les prendre par surprise, dans leur sommeil, leur méfiance totalement endormie.

Et au vu de ce qu'ils apercevaient, leur méfiance était en effet aux abonnés absents. Aucune réelle sentinelle sur les remparts, pas de gardes. Elle apercevait bien des canons mais personne pour les utiliser aux alentours. Si ce n'est quelques rares ombres mouvantes, de toute évidence trop endormi pour remarquer leur présence. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de se demander, en fronçant les sourcils, si cet Ezio Auditore était stupide où bien si il ne savait tout simplement rien de l'existence des enfants du pape… où qu'ils ne les prenaient pas pour une menace. Pensait-il vraiment avoir anéanti les Borgia en détruisant leur père ? Dieu, qu'il avait tort.

Mais maintenant, la nuit était arrivée et Cesare avait ordonné aux troupes françaises, à la garde pontificale et aux hommes qu'il avait recrutés dans les états pontificaux d'encercler la ville et d'installer les canons de manière à ce que aucune partie de Monteriggioni ne soit épargnée. Des milliers de soldats derrière eux attendait en rangs serrés les ordres de leur général, les tours de sièges était prête à être avancée, et les canons chargés. Bien avant l'aube, Monteriggioni ne serait plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes. L'ombre de ce qu'elle était alors.

Lucrezia tourna la tête vers Cesare à ses côtés, qui fixait chaque centimètres des remparts de son regard d'aigle, et elle pouvait presque voir son esprit analyser et repérer les faiblesses de la structure, voir quels serait les endroits à frapper en premier, mettant sa tactique militaire en marche. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle allait le voir sur le terrain, et elle n'aurait même jamais cru le voir ainsi un jour. Etre si intimement témoin de son intelligence la rendait si fière de lui !

Elle se retourna vers la cité, se demandant si Cesare comptait tuer toute la famille Auditore en même temps qu'Ezio. Où même si il comptait juste tuer Ezio, il n'avait pas été très précis à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il disait avec fermeté, c'était qu'il désirait une vengeance et la Pomme d'Eden. Surtout cette maudite Pomme d'Eden. Mais il n'y avait en effet pas qu'Ezio Auditore dans cette cité. Il vivait dans la villa principal de la ville avec ce qui lui restait de famille après que le pape ait fait pendre son père et ses deux frères, c'est-à-dire sa mère, Maria Auditore, sa soeur Claudia, toutes deux insignifiantes, et plus important, son oncle Mario qui était officiellement le propriétaire de la villa. Et un soldat redoutable malgré son âge avancé et un pur Assassin, tout comme son neveu qu'il avait probablement formé.

Lucrezia avait plus apprit sur les Assassins et la famille Auditore durant son voyage que durant toute les années qu'elle avait passés à espionner son père et ses frères dans sa jeunesse. C'était bien plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cesare lui avait parlé de leur étrange credo, assez séduisant elle devait le reconnaître. Mais il lui avait aussi parlé d'une chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais, et qui était pourtant bien présente dans leur famille. Le fait qu'ils appartenaient officiellement à l'Ordre des Templiers. Les ennemis des Assassins, d'où venait leur initial lutte contre les Auditore et du fait que leur père était le Grand Maître des Templiers actuel.

C'est étrange à quel point elle se sentait détaché de cet Ordre alors même que leur famille en était au cœur. Peut-être parce que Cesare lui-même s'en sentait détaché. Quand elle lui avait demandé quelle position il occupait dans l'Ordre, il avait ricané sans détourner les yeux de la route devant lui. « Toute et aucune à la fois. Notre père lui-même n'en est devenu le Grand Maître que par intérêt personnel, il ne se soucie pas de leurs projets où de leurs ambitions et comme il est le pape, à l'heure actuelle personne n'est plus haut placé que lui dans l'Ordre et personne ne peut le contredire. C'est l'une des rares choses que je partage avec lui. Je me moque des Templiers, et de ce qu'ils veulent faire pour l'avenir. Seul nos intérêts, à nous, à notre famille, m'importent. Je me servirais d'eux pour les atteindre, c'est la seule utilité qu'ils ont à mes yeux. »

Le vent froid la ramena au moment présent et elle continua à fixer son frère qui demeurait silencieux. Elle voyait à peine son visage dans l'obscurité, la pâleur de sa peau à peine illuminé par les reflets de la lune. Et même si le terrain autour de Monteriggioni était dégagé, l'obscurité était telle que les vagues silhouettes qu'elle apercevait sur les remparts ne se rendrait probablement pas compte de leur approche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se sentait assez fière d'elle-même pour savoir désormais toutes ces choses militaires. Elle comprenait mieux l'attrait de Cesare pour la guerre. Préparer une bataille était assez excitant, en réalité.

\- Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle tout bas à l'intention de Cesare.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixant toujours la forteresse avec intensité. Leurs forces étaient non loin derrière eux et elle savait que le baron de Valois attendait que Cesare donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire méprisant en pensant à la consternation de ce dernier quand à sa présence parmi les troupes militaires. Il avait totalement désapprouvé, mais Cesare avait su ignorer ses plaintes sans l'offenser. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre si il voulait garder les troupes françaises. Quand bien même ces troupes avaient accepté de revêtir le taureau des Borgia pour cette bataille. Leur cousin Juan, lui, avait été plus heureux de sa présence… Dieu merci, elle ne l'avait guère vu durant le voyage, restant soit dans son carrosse, soit près de Cesare à la tête des troupes. Si elle avait du rester près de ce gros lourdaud, elle aurait probablement usée de sa petite bague remplie de _cantarella…_ce qui n'aurait pas plu à Cesare.

L'étalon de ce dernier bougea, ce qui sembla le réveiller de sa torpeur et il se tourna vers elle, mais elle ne put voir ses yeux dans le noir. Elle ne voyait que deux puits sombre et une voix amusée qui lui répondit :

\- Maintenant ? J'attaque.

Il entreprit alors de se retourner et de se rapprocher de ses soldats, et Lucrezia n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la forteresse. Cela lui faisait étrange de se dire que cette forteresse dormait tranquillement… que tout les gens étaient paisibles dans leur lit et que dans quelques heures, la plupart d'entre eux serait morts et n'aurait rien vu venir. Simplement parce que son frère en avait décidé ainsi. Et si un jour un autre homme en décidait autant pour eux ? Pour Rome ? Comme l'avait presque fait autrefois le roi de France ?

Lucrezia soupira. Au moins, elle était certaine d'une chose : il n'existait personne comme Cesare dans ce monde.

Elle le suivit de près et elle le regarda fixer ses troupes qui attendaient leurs ordres pour attaquer la ville. Vu ainsi, les forces de Cesare étaient terrifiantes. Lucrezia en frissonnait délicatement à chaque fois qu'elle observait ce qu'ils avait eu derrière eux durant tout le voyage. Plus de 5000 hommes, des centaines de canons immenses et une dizaine de tours de siège qui dépasserait la forteresse, tout cela prêt à avancer afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Ezio Auditore et avec les Assassins. A la tête des troupes se tenait le baron de Valois, qui n'avait pas réellement compris pourquoi ils attaquaient cette ville mais qui le faisait quand même, Cesare ayant insinué dans son esprit que cela leur servirait pour conquérir la Romagne et Naples. Il était bien droit sur son cheval, fier comme un paon dans ses vêtements toujours si ridiculement bleu.

Mais il n'était pas le pire du lot. Leur cousin Juan se tenait à ses côtés, tenant maladroitement sur son cheval, sa tenue de cardinal l'empêchant d'être totalement à l'aise et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait souvent eu pitié du cheval vu le poids de l'homme qu'il devait porter. Il n'avait cessé de se plaindre et de grogner durant le voyage, prétextant que les affaires militaires n'étaient pas pour lui. C'était surtout trop fatiguant, en réalité. Mais Cesare tenait à ce qu'il assiste à cela.

Il y avait aussi, assez étrangement, Leonardo Da Vinci, qui regardait d'un air désolé la forteresse qui s'étalait devant eux. Lucrezia savait que Cesare avait engagé cet homme, certes un peu contre son gré, afin qu'il lui construise des armes révolutionnaires. Cela était déjà le cas comme elle avait pu voir certaines armes à feu qu'il avait confectionné pour son frère durant le voyage. Cesare était presque comme un gamin quand il avait une de ses armes entre les mains. Et elle ne parlait même pas de son enthousiasme quand aux énormes machines de guerres sur lequel Leonardo travaillait en ce moment. Elle avait entendu des trucs insensés ! Comme une sorte de machine volante qui jetterait du feu ! Elle devait admettre avoir rit quand Cesare lui avait dit cela. Une machine volante ? Sérieusement ? Elle voulait bien croire que Da Vinci était un génie, mais à ce point… cela dit, Cesare semblait férocement y croire, alors elle avait préféré cesser d'en parler. Elle, elle y croirait quand elle l'a verrait, cette fameuse machine volante.

Ce qu'elle avait plus de mal à saisir, avec Leonardo, c'est son air malheureux et désolé qu'il avait eu pendant tout le voyage et qui semblait encore pire maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle savait qu'il agissait sous la menace mais aussi que Cesare devait bien le payer pour cela. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait à son sujet. Peut-être est-ce simplement le fait de savoir que son génie allait être utilisé pour massacrer des innocents ? Sans doute. Pourtant, quelque chose continuait de l'intriguer dans l'expression de Leonardo. Il fixait Monteriggioni comme si il suppliait à la ville de fuir, de se déraciner de la terre et de disparaître.

Et au milieu attendait Micheletto, le seul qui semblait être parfaitement à son aise dans cet environnement de guerre. Il se tenait tranquillement sur son destrier, levant la tête à l'approche de Cesare et Lucrezia, prêt à recevoir ses ordres.

\- Les troupes sont-elle prêtes à lancer l'assaut ? Demanda Cesare à l'intention du baron.

\- Elles n'attendent que cela, mon ami, sourie Octavien de Valois avec son insupportable accent français.

\- Bien, bien, approuva Cesare en jetant un regard presque fébrile aux troupes devant lui. Micheletto, tu resteras à l'écart et tu veilleras sur ma soeur. Elle ne doit pas s'approcher des combats tant qu'ils ne seront pas finis.

\- Entendu, acquiesça Micheletto tandis que Lucrezia jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère.

Non pas qu'elle désirait se mêler aux soldats, mais elle détestait quand il parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là alors qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'aurait jamais osé contester un de ses ordres devant de tels témoins. Pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer une bataille où son autorité serait capitale car il en serait à la tête.

Mais Cesare ne semblait pas intéressé le moins du monde parce qu'elle pourrait penser. Il fit bouger son cheval jusqu'à ses troupes, les regardant presque tour à tour avec les yeux plissés. La nuit était clair et la lune éclairait bien la plaine où ils se trouvait et cette lumière blanche donnait d'étranges lueurs au visage de Cesare, assombrissant encore davantage ses yeux et ses cheveux comparé à la pâleur de sa peau. Avec sa cape rougeâtre et ses cheveux sombres, il apparaissait magnifique à Lucrezia. Mais elle savait que les soldats, eux, voyant en lui davantage un démon qui les regardait d'un air scrutateur, dans l'attente et chacun savait qu'ils n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir si ils ne voulait pas amèrement le regretter.

Officiellement, ils aurait d'abord du donner leur loyauté et leur obéissance au baron de Valois. Mais elle pouvait voir juste ainsi qu'à cet instant précis, ils avaient totalement oublié l'homme qui les avait amenés dans ce pays et serait tous prêt à suivre l'homme qui se tenait en face d'eux jusqu'à la mort. Non pas parce qu'ils le respectait, qu'ils l'aimait ni même qu'ils le connaissait. Juste parce qu'il leur faisait peur.

Même si, bien sur, Cesare avait aussi reçu le pouvoir du roi de France pour commander aux armées françaises, malgré la présence du baron de Valois. Sans doute cela était-il perturbant et trouble pour ses hommes. A qui obéir ? A l'homme dont la naissance et les origines t'obligeais à le faire ? Où a celui dont on t'avait donné l'ordre de lui obéir, et qui te terrifiait ? Cette seconde option semblait davantage les tenter. Même si il n'y avait pas que des français dans l'armée. Au moins 1500 hommes était des italiens qui avaient juré fidélité aux Borgia jusqu'à la mort.

Ils étaient des milliers, et pourtant ils craignaient tous un seul homme. Voilà l'effet que son frère avait sur les autres. Un effet terrifiant. Qui pourtant restait une illusion de pouvoir. Mais tant que cette illusion semblait réelle et terrifiante… elle pouvait causer infiniment de dégâts.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas réellement compris pourquoi vous êtes ici, déclara alors Cesare de la voix la plus puissante qu'il put afin d'atteindre le plus d'hommes possible. On vous avez parlé de la Romagne. On vous avez parlé de Naples. Mais vous voilà ici, dans ce trou perdu au fin fond de la Toscane. Vous ne devez pas comprendre pourquoi je vous ai amenés jusque ici.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la plaine. Pas un bruit parmi les soldats alors que Cesare jetait un regard négligeant vers la forteresse avant de rire, sarcastique :

\- Pourquoi diable je vous ais amenée face à une minuscule forteresse au milieu de nulle part dont la chute ne semble pas avoir la moindre importance ni le moindre intérêt. C'est amusant de voir comme les apparences sont trompeuses… car votre plus grand ennemi n'est pas en Romagne. Il n'est pas à Naples. Il n'est nulle part ailleurs dans ce pays qui vous est étranger à la plupart d'entre vous, si ce n'est ici. Dans cette minuscule forteresse. Un ennemi qui agit dans l'ombre, tels des misérables lâches qui ne connaissent rien de l'honneur et de la fierté d'un homme, un honneur que vous possédez tous, vous, les fidèles soldats de la glorieuse France, vous les citoyens féroces de notre Italie ! Ils attendent la nuit et les ombres pour traquer et pour tuer et pour s'immiscer dans les plans politiques afin de servir leurs propres intérêts. Dans cette minuscule petite ville se cache le véritable fléau de l'Italie. Un fléau qui la ronge depuis trop longtemps, un fléau qui ne cessera jamais de se mettre en travers de votre route alors que vous prendrez ce qui vous est du ! Un fléau qui ne vous laissera jamais en paix une fois que les guerres seront terminées et que vous aurez accès aux terres qui vous revienne !

Des murmures se firent vaguement entendre alors que Lucrezia plissa les yeux, observant attentivement les visages des soldats les plus proches. Le trouble s'ajoutait à la peur qui se lisait sur leurs visages et Lucrezia se demanda à quoi jouait Cesare exactement avec ce discours.

\- Ils ne sont que quelques hommes. Et pourtant, tant qu'ils seront en vie, vous ne serez jamais en paix en Italie. C'est pour cela que je vous ais amenés ici, ce soir. Pour commencer à construire notre avenir à tous. Et avant d'attaquer les ennemis qu'on connaît, nous devons nous débarrasser des ennemis qui se tapissent dans l'ombre pour mieux nous achever. Nous devons entrer dans cette forteresse afin d'en finir avec ceux qui se pensent intouchable et c'est seulement une fois que ce sera fait que nous pourrons conquérir le reste de l'Italie ! La conquérir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement nôtre, à vous et à moi !

Il rugit ses derniers mots et sortit alors son épée de son fourreau qui brilla d'un reflet brillant sous la lune et Lucrezia sentit un délicat frisson la parcourir alors que les hommes rugirent en retour en levant leurs épées à leur tour. Une étrange vibration se faisait tout à coup sentir dans l'atmosphère, une vibration qui se propageait de seconde en seconde et Lucrezia mit quelques instants à mettre un mot dessus. L'adrénaline. L'excitation avant le combat.

L'air galvanisé par la réaction de l'armée, Cesare fit retourner sa monture et hocha la tête vers les hommes qui maintenait la trompette, lui donnant le signal. L'homme souleva alors son lourd instrument, inspirant profondément avant de presser ses lèvres contre l'objet et de souffler fort.

Et alors, ce fut le chaos.

La silhouette de Micheletto apparut devant elle sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et obligea son cheval à s'éloigner alors qu'elle regardait presque avec horreur Cesare se retourner et donner les ordres de préparer les canons et d'avancer les tours, alors qu'une bonne parti des hommes se lancèrent à l'assaut contre la ville en hurlant, tous agitant des drapeaux aux couleurs Borgia, seuls les montures du baron de Valois, de Juan et de Leonardo ne bougèrent pas car Cesare, lui, accompagna ses hommes contre les murs, alors que d'autres préparait les mèches pour les canons, et que les tours de sièges se mirent à bouger, terrifiante avec leur taille imposante. Le cheval de Lucrezia, pousser par celui de Micheletto, se retrouva à l'écart de tout cela, près d'un grand arbre où ils demeurèrent quelques minutes en silence, Lucrezia observant l'armée se déchaîner vers la ville sans que celle-ci semble ne se rendre compte de rien.

A les regarder bouger tous ainsi, ils ressemblaient à des fourmies.

Mais elle ne parvint plus à voir Cesare. Au milieu de tous ces hommes, il avait disparu à sa vue et elle sentit un nœud d'angoisse se créer dans son estomac. C'était donc cela, une bataille sur le point d'être lancée… des milliers d'hommes galvanisés par un étrange sentiment inexpliqué qui allait les pousser à tuer tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur passage sans se poser de questions, uniquement motivé par un discours énigmatique. Et une fois le massacre terminé, elle était certaine que la plupart de ses hommes ne se rappelleraient même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient lancés aussi joyeusement vers la mort.

\- Micheletto, murmura Lucrezia alors que le vent froid poussa ses cheveux sur son visage qu'elle retira d'un geste agacé, va le rejoindre. Je ne risque rien ici, mais lui si. Vas-y.

\- Ton frère m'a ordonné de rester près de toi et de m'assurer que tu restes en vie, grommela Micheletto. Je ne vais nulle part.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui pour lui jeter un regard assassin et il répondit par un simple ricanement. Elle l'aurait volontiers tué à cet instant. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Elle chercha les arguments qu'elle pourrait avancer pour obliger cet insecte à faire ce qu'elle disait. Mais la peur qu'elle ressentait lui aveuglait l'esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et elle ne trouva rien. Alors elle se contenta de soupirer, frustrée et de tourner son visage vers la bataille tout en murmurant plus pour elle-même que pour Micheletto :

\- Mais que diable essayait-il de faire ?

\- Il les séduisait, rétorqua Micheletto d'un ton presque amusé. Ton frère sait très bien qu'un homme se bat mieux si il pense y gagner quelque chose que simplement motiver par la peur. Il leur à donné une cible, et leur à pertinemment rappeler les terres qu'ils recevront tous en Italie une fois que les guerres seront terminées. Et il commence à instaurer une emprise sur eux. Avec la peur qu'il fait naître en eux, ce ne sera pas très difficile.

\- Il les séduisait, marmonna Lucrezia. Il allumait plutôt un brasier déjà prêt à s'embraser pour la guerre. J'avoue que parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous comprendre, vous les hommes.

\- Et Dieu sait que vous, les femmes, vous êtes encore plus difficile à saisir. Toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Folie que vous donnez aux hommes.

\- Parce qu'il y a une femme qui arrive à rendre fou le grand Micheletto Da Corella, toujours si maître de lui-même, toujours si froid ? Se moqua Lucrezia d'un ton ironique.

\- Il y en à une. Elle n'est pas loin.

Lucrezia tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air songeur pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il lui accorda un demi sourire ironique et amer quand une explosion la fit sursauter et l'obligea à se retourner vers le combat. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner que l'efficacité et de la rapidité des hommes qui s'était mis en marches si vite ! Dispersés autour de la cité, ils avaient ouvert le feu sur les murs alors que les tours de sièges avançaient plus difficilement, ces énormes monstres de bois nécessitant plusieurs hommes afin de les manœuvrer.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin des femmes pour commettre des folies, marmonna Lucrezia à ce spectacle, la voix enrouée par l'inquiétude.

Micheletto ne répondit rien, de toute manière elle l'ignorait déjà. Elle savait que pour l'instant, Cesare ne risquait rien. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Combien de temps avant que les hommes à l'intérieur de cette forteresse réplique et qu'il ne soit en danger ? A ce stade, c'était une question de minutes. Elle savait qu'il survivrait. Personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais la peur était tout de même là.

\- En quoi est-ce plus fou que ce que tu fais, dis-moi ? Rétorqua alors Micheletto alors qu'elle croyait qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Tu n'es pas en terrain connu ici, tu n'entends rien à l'art de la guerre. Mais en quoi tuer des hommes sur le champ de bataille où en assiégeant une ville est-il plus fou que d'empoisonner ses ennemis ?

Lucrezia se contenta de lui répondre par un geste de la main agacée, mais pour une fois, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait rien à lui répondre. Il le comprit et ricana légèrement en se penchant sur son cheval, observant la cité en proie aux canons de son frère et Lucrezia suivit son regard. En quoi était-ce différent, en effet ? Cette méthode était peut-être plus efficace pour tuer plus de personnes en mêmes temps, mais il n'y avait guère de réelle différence, au final. Peut-être que ce n'était pas quelque chose de propres aux hommes ni aux femmes en particulier. L'art de tuer. C'était sans doute simplement ancrée en l'être humain. Les méthodes variait selon le sexe, mais le résultat final restait le même. Le chaos, le sang et des innocents qui payait. Elle avait conscience d'avoir infligé cela à plusieurs reprises, même à son propre sang, l'image du petit Girolamo pleurant sa mère qu'elle venait d'assassiner lui revenant à l'esprit.

En éprouvait-elle du remord ? Pas vraiment, non. De la peine pour son neveu. Mais elle n'avait aucun regret.

Alors c'était peut-être hypocrite de qualifier cette attaque de folie. Elle n'en était pas certaine. De toute manière, l'inquiétude montant en elle commençait à l'empêcher de réfléchir et elle inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Malgré le froid qui régnait, elle commençait à avoir trop chaud dans son manteau de fourrure et elle le repoussa, observant nerveusement la cité de Monteriggioni assiégée, en s'habituant aux bruits assourdissants que faisait les coups de canons alors que leurs boulets était propulsés à toute vitesse contre les remparts, détruisant les tours et les toitures, qui s'effondrait sur la ville. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait entendre les hurlements des habitants. Mais elle était certaine qu'ils hurlaient tous.

Les tours de sièges s'avançaient lentement et difficilement, ces tours qui permettraient aux hommes de Cesare et de la France de monter sur les remparts et d'attaquer de l'intérieur. Avec leur taille et leur lenteur, ces immenses objets de bois lui faisait l'effet de terrifiantes créatures démoniaques s'approchant pour anéantir cette forteresse. C'était ainsi que les choses étaient, peut-être. Le diable frappant à la porte de cette ville, et dans cette nuit, le diable prenait le visage de Cesare Borgia.

Alors qu'un court laps de temps – qui sembla interminable à Lucrezia – s'écoula en silence avec un silence plutôt agréable régnant entre Micheletto et elle, elle vit d'autres coups de canons être tirés. Mais cette fois-ci des remparts contre les armes de leur armée. Lucrezia sursauta et s'exclama, inquiète :

\- Ils tirent aussi sur nous !

\- Il était temps, marmonna Micheletto. Je commençais à me dire que ces Assassins ne méritait vraiment pas leur réputation.

Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué, mais Micheletto regardait la ville d'un air tranquille et détendu alors que le chaos régnait autour de la forteresse et que maintenant, on tirait des deux côtés. Elle vit avec horreur les canons des remparts détruire quelques uns de ceux de Cesare, et anéantir une tour de siège qui s'écroula sur le sol, écrasant les soldats à leurs pieds avec ses énormes poutres de bois qui s'effondrait. Et si Cesare était en dessous de cette tour ? Elle sentait la peur s'infiltrer plus féroce que jamais en elle en s'imaginant le pire et s'apprêta presque à lancer sa monture au galop afin de s'engouffrer dans ce chaos terrifiant quand la voix de Micheletto résonna, à la fois rassurante et exaspérée :

\- Il est à la tête des troupes, loin des canons et des tours, devant la porte. Il fait parti de ceux qui risquent le moins. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Lucrezia l'ignora, émettant un son exaspéré qui lui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Même si ses mots avaient percuté, elle savait qu'elle cesserait d'être inquiète que lorsqu'elle le verrait de ses propres yeux. Mais elle tâcha de masquer un peu plus sa peur et stoppa son geste de s'élancer vers le champ de bataille. Si Micheletto avait pu le voir ainsi, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très digne et elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Elle soupira donc profondément et tâcha de se calmer, fixant silencieusement la bataille qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, attendant dans les bruits retentissant des canons et de ceux des morceaux de pierres qui se brisait au sein de Monteriggioni.

Le combat dura des heures. C'est du moins l'impression que Lucrezia en eut, même si elle savait qu'il n'était question que de minutes. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle vit l'une des tours de la ville se fissurer puis se briser et s'effondrer dans la cité, avec les hurlements qui suivit et qui était a glacé le sang. Elle vit qu'ils perdirent plusieurs armes, plusieurs hommes. Elle serra les brides de son cheval lorsqu'elle aperçut des troupes apparaître d'un côté de la cité contre celles de son frère. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Cesare avait amenés des forces trop puissantes. Finalement, plusieurs tours de sièges arrivèrent au bord des remparts et des hommes purent s'y introduire et les combats à l'épée avaient sûrement commencé le long des hauts murs sans qu'elle puisse y voir que ce soit, alors que ceux devant elles faisaient rage.

Dans ce tout petit trou perdu de la Toscane, c'était le chaos qui régnait. Le feu, le bruit, le sang. Et la mort. Et celui qui avait déchaîné tout cela sur cette ville était son frère.

Lucrezia se prit à prier pour que Ezio Auditore décède bel et bien dans l'attaque. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point son père semblait terrifier par cet homme. A quel point il avait échappé à toute ses ruses et à quel point il avait réussi à survivre malgré toute les tentatives de meurtres que son père avait exercer contre lui et ce depuis plus de vingt ans. Car si Ezio Auditore survivait à tout cela… il n'oublierait pas leur nom. Et il y aurait forcément des représailles.

Même si elle doutait de ses capacités à les exercer réellement vu l'état dans lequel sa ville était en train d'être réduit.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les combats semblèrent étrangement s'apaiser et ils virent un cavalier galoper vers eux à toute vitesse et elle sentit Micheletto se tendre et faire avancer son cheval de quelques centimètres avant de dépasser Lucrezia et de se placer entre et cette dernière retient son souffle, puis soupira en voyant les couleurs rouges du soldat qui venait vers eux, de même que Micheletto se détendit. Un des leurs, le rouge des Borgia. Il arriva en face d'eux, haletant et sale, l'air à la fois épuisé et surexcité et lança d'un ton pressant :

\- _Signora, _votre frère vous demande ! Le danger en dehors des remparts est écarté et il dit qu'il à un cadeau pour vous ! Suivez-moi !

Elle sentit immédiatement un profond soulagement l'envahir de savoir que son frère se portait suffisamment bien pour encore lui donner des ordres, mais cela se fut suivit d'un sentiment de confusion :

\- Un cadeau pour moi ? S'étonna Lucrezia en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle ne voyait pas ce que Cesare avait bien pu trouver pour elle qu'il estimait être un cadeau au milieu de ce chaos de mort et de sang. Néanmoins, son frère connaissait ses goûts mieux que personne. Elle suppose qu'elle allait être surprise. Faisant avancer sa monture de quelques pas, elle échangea un regard avec Micheletto qui haussa les épaules et l'invita à suivre le soldat. Elle devait admettre ne pas être très enthousiaste à l'idée de se rapprocher. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle irait, bien sur.

Le soldat vit qu'elle s'approcha et lança sa monture à toute allure en sens inverse, et Lucrezia en fit de même afin de le suivre, le vent froid poussant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle entendit Micheletto leur emboîter le pas tout en maintenant une distance derrière elle. Afin de s'assurer que personne ne vienne par derrière, sans doute. Il prenait les ordres de son frère à cœur, elle devait reconnaître ça.

Lucrezia sentit un frisson délicat la parcourir en entendant les cris augmenter alors qu'elle s'approchait de la ville et des troupes des soldats jusqu'à finalement arriver jusqu'à eux. Elle leva les yeux sur les remparts et vit en effet des hommes se battre sur les hauteurs, mais plus aucun canon ne tirait du côté de la cité. Cesare et ses propres armes les avait apparemment mis hors d'état de nuire. Néanmoins, ils avaient eu le temps de faire quelques dégâts. Elle pu le constater en passant entre les troupes et en voyant des morceaux de chair et d'os éparpillés à certain endroits, dans des marres de sang qui se mêlait à l'herbe verte et fleurie de la Toscane.

Elle sentit son estomac remué de dégoût et détourna les yeux du sol jonché des cadavres fauché par les canons des assiégés. Dieu sait qu'elle avait vu pas mal de morts ces dernières années et cela ne l'avait jamais plus affecté que cela, même alors qu'elle observait les corps boursouflé par la _cantarella. _Mais c'était très différent, ici. Elle n'avait jamais vu des morceaux humains éparpillés sur le sol tels les restes d'une peluche déchiquetée. Seigneur, c'était répugnant. Elle en voulut presque à Cesare de l'obliger à assister à cet horrible spectacle. Sa position éloignée lui manqua, tout à coup. L'odeur de la mort régnait partout dans ces lieux, mêlé étrangement à celui de la poudre à canon et de l'air printanier. C'était un mélange qui n'avait aucun sens et qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Néanmoins, elle continua à avancer entre les hommes, la plupart se tenant toujours debout et rechargeant à toute vitesse les canons pour continuer à tirer sur la ville alors que le soldat devant elle la conduisit à un endroit devant Monteriggioni, juste en face des portes. Elle put voir des cadavres tués plus proprement, certainement ceux des soldats qui étaient sortis de la ville pour les affronter. Tous décimés. Cependant, le soldat fit un arrêt brusque alors qu'ils s'approchait, et prononça un juron en fixant quelque chose devant lui. Et en s'approchant, elle vit ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter.

\- Il est encore vivant, celui-là ? Grogna le jeune soldat, presque exaspéré.

Lucrezia se pencha et observa l'étrange et dérangeante scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Deux hommes se tenait au milieu de quelques autres, parmi lesquels elle aperçut leur cousin Juan, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici et le baron de Valois, qui regardait le combat qui se déroulait avec une grande satisfaction.

Car il s'agissait bel et bien d'un combat. Et son frère était l'un des deux hommes qui s'affrontait.

Il n'avait rien. Absolument rien. Elle ne vit même pas une égratignure. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire soulagé en constatant qu'il était totalement sain et sauf. Et même qu'il semblait s'amuser. Car c'était le cas. Il faisait tournoyer son épée face à son adversaire en ricanant sèchement, une étincelle follement joyeuse et vicieuse brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu'il lançait d'une voix enthousiaste :

\- Allons, vieil homme ! Tu dois pouvoir faire mieux que cela, tout de même ! Ta réputation ne t'honore pas.

\- _Vai a farti fottere, cazo ! _Grogna l'homme en face de lui, tordu, de toute évidence blessé à l'abdomen qu'il tenait tout en s'efforçant de continuer à soulever son épée pour combattre son frère.

Lucrezia se pencha et découvrit la silhouette d'un homme assez âgé. Une soixantaine d'années, si ce n'est plus. Il avait des cheveux brun grisâtre mi-long et elle remarqua surtout la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, et qui lui avait fait de toute évidence perdre la vu d'un œil autrefois. Il semblait brisé. Epuisé, blessé, à peine capable de tenir debout, mais son visage restait furieux et déterminé. La lueur dans l'œil qui lui restait ne s'éteignait pas. Il voulait combattre. Combattre jusqu'à la mort.

\- Tant que je serais vivant, tu ne passeras pas, sale bâtard espagnol, marmonna le vieil homme en se redressant comme il pouvait afin de poursuivre sa lutte.

Ce à quoi Cesare répondit par un éclat de rire moqueur alors que Lucrezia se renfrogna sous l'insulte. Elle était lasse de ce type d'insultes. Elle détourna ses yeux de l'homme en question et regarda son frère. Et elle sentit la fierté l'envahir. Il était terrifiant. Et magnifique. Le sang tâchait son armure métallique, dont les reflets brillaient de la même manière que son épée. Il ressemblait à un démon, avec le sourire d'un démon qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à répandre l'enfer autour de lui.

Le vieil homme se précipita sur Cesare et frappa, et ce dernier esquiva, para, et dansa presque autour de l'homme et même si Lucrezia n'entendait rien à l'art du combat et de la guerre, elle sut tout de suite que Cesare se moquait de lui. Qu'il aurait pu l'achever à tout moment, mais qu'il faisait durer son agonie. Qu'il s'amusait avec lui. Et le vieil homme épuisé avait de toute évidence trop de fierté pour plier. Elle observa cette mascarade de combat humiliante et sentit la présence de Micheletto à ses côtés tandis que ce dernier murmura :

\- Et un Auditore de vaincu. Où presque.

\- C'est un Auditore ? Demanda Lucrezia, intriguée mais pas surprise. Mario Auditore ?

Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Et en effet, Micheletto hocha sombrement la tête en observant la lutte d'un air songeur. Lucrezia regarda l'homme d'un œil différent. Cet homme était donc forcément un Assassin. Un vieil Assassin, blessé et épuisé. Peut-être que face à un homme de son âge, il aurait été redoutable, même à ses dernières minutes. Mais pas face à un jeune homme comme Cesare, plein de vie et de force qu'il n'avait plus à cet instant. Malgré l'insulte qu'il venait de leur faire et l'indifférence qu'elle ressentait quand au sort de cet homme, elle ressentit un certain respect pour lui. Il luttait pour sa ville et pour sa famille alors même qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu. C'était admirable. Inutile, vain, mais admirable.

Au bout d'un moment, Cesare sembla se lasser de ce petit jeu et désarma facilement le vieil homme, qui tomba à genoux devant lui, les mains pleines de sang, et les épaules crispés de colère de devoir se retrouver dans une position aussi humiliante face à son ennemi. Cesare en profita pleinement. Elle le vit passer la pointe de son épée sur le cou du vieil homme, l'entaillant jusqu'à arriver à son épaule et de descendre sur sa veste et elle se demanda à quel moment il allait finir par le poignarder quand elle vit l'épée de Cesare s'arrêter à un coin bien précis du manteau de l'homme. Et elle vit au même moment cet homme se figé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu à là, dis-moi…, murmura alors Cesare en détournant son arme afin de se pencher vers Mario Auditore.

Ce dernier voulut s'éloigner, l'air furieux et horrifié mais Cesare n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser et plongea sa main dans la poche de l'homme, qui fixait la scène les yeux plein de rage et d'amertume, mais aussi de peur, cette fois. Lucrezia observa son frère de dos quelques minutes alors qu'il sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'elle ne put voir, mais quand il se retourna, elle put apercevoir l'objet que Cesare avait dans les mains. Et elle aurait préféré ne jamais le voir.

C'était un petit ballon. C'est du moins la première idée que cela donnait. Mais elle savait ce que c'était en réalité. Une forme ronde qui avait cet aspect métallique doré qu'elle connaissait bien. Ce même rougeoiement. Ce même étrange aspect qui semblait récent et pourtant d'une autre époque, une époque qui ne lui paraissait pas avoir de sens. Toutes ces choses qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait apprises a redouté après les avoir longuement observé dans le Bâton d'Eden de son père, aujourd'hui disparu.

Et si elle avait eu le moindre doute, ces derniers se seraient effacés quand elle vit le visage de Cesare alors qu'il soulevait l'objet entre ses doigts et l'observait sous toutes ses courbes d'un air hypnotisé. Fasciné. Totalement avide.

Il s'agissait de la Pomme d'Eden. Celle que Ezio Auditore avait autrefois volé à leur père, et que Cesare avait juré de reprendre et désormais le seul Fragment d'Eden encore à portée de main maintenant que le bâton était enfoui sous terre, même si elle n'avait pas toujours compris ce que cela signifiait. Elle grimaça de dégoût et eut un geste de recul qui fit s'ébrouer son cheval. Dieu qu'elle détestait ces choses. Et plus que tout à cet instant, elle détestait voir Cesare en tenir un dans sa main. Elle avait conscience plus que jamais que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du toucher. Qu'aucun homme n'aurait jamais du toucher. Cela avait bien trop de pouvoir. C'était incontrôlable. Et Cesare était déjà incontrôlable. Avec cela dans les mains, il pourrait faire des horreurs que même elle ne pourrait pas supporter.

Mais elle savait aussi que maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les mains… après tellement d'années à en rêver… personne ne le lui enlèverait. Pas même elle.

Elle jeta un regard amer à Mario Auditore qui fixait la Pomme d'Eden, effaré mais presque résigné et aussi malheureux. Sans doute craignait-il aussi les dégâts que Cesare Borgia pourrait exercer avec un tel objet en sa possession. Tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire désormais. Tout en se sentant horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir su vaincre cet ennemi et protégé cet affreux objet.

_Ne sois pas trop malheureux, vieil homme. Tu ne pouvais pas lutter et encore moins gagner contre lui, _songea Lucrezia en ressentant une certaine pitié soudaine pour cet Assassin brisé, avec sa ville en ruine derrière lui. Cela ne devait pas être simple d'admettre la défaite ni de s'avouer vaincu, quand bien même on avait lutté jusqu'aux portes de la mort et Dieu sait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura leur cousin Juan en s'approchant et en observant l'objet d'un œil avide.

Ah oui. Il existait une chose que Juan Lançol appréciait plus que les femmes. C'était l'or. Sous toute ses formes. Il collectionnait toute sortes de babioles stupides en or. Il raffolait de cela bien plus que ses hosties et son vin… si il s'était jamais intéressé à cela, en réalité. Elle avait pu le constater ces derniers mois. Et il est vrai qu'à première vue, la Pomme pouvait passer pour un objet fait d'or. Cesare sembla alors se réveiller de la transe qui l'avait prise à la vue de cet objet et l'enfoui sous sa cape en grognant à leur cousin :

\- Tu à assez de jouets comme ça, cousin. Celui-là m'appartient.

Juan fit une moue déçue, mais n'ajouta rien et recula. Il avait assez appris à connaître Cesare pour savoir quand il pouvait se permettre d'argumenter et quand il ne le pouvait pas. Et avec le ton qu'il venait de prendre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de discuter sa décision. C'est alors qu'en relevant la tête, Cesare aperçut Lucrezia sur son cheval et son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui se voulait joyeux, mais qui était surtout cruel.

\- Ma chère petite soeur ! Ma Lucrezia ! Descends, ma reine, j'ai un présent pour toi.

Il s'approcha à grands pas et avant qu'elle n'ait pu passer les jambes d'un côté pour descendre de sa monture, il fut devant elle et la saisit par les hanches pour la soulever et la faire descendre avec souplesse et presque douceur malgré sa surexcitation évidente. Une fois à terre, il garda ses mains sur ses hanches sans se soucier des regards qu'on pouvait poser sur eux et il l'a dévisageait d'un air impatient tandis qu'elle s'était adoucie avec le « ma reine » qui lui laissait un sentiment très agréable dans la poitrine. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur son armure encore tachée de sang avec lequel elle tâcha ses gants de cuir et lui murmura avec un demi-sourire :

\- Je crois que c'est une victoire, mon général. Alors, il paraît que vous avez un présent pour votre reine ? J'exige de le voir.

Cesare éclata de rire face à son petit jeu provocateur et le sourire de Lucrezia s'agrandit, satisfaite. Elle aussi savait quand elle pouvait se permettre certaines phrases et quand elle ne le pouvait pas. Mieux que personne, même. Il passa sa main dans son dos et se rapprocha d'elle, et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du combat sur lui, brûlante et encore haletante alors qu'il était encore dans le feu de la bataille. Il l'a poussa à s'approcher du centre où Mario Auditore gisait, tenant sa blessure en crachant du sang alors qu'il levait des yeux blessés et trahis vers un homme en particulier, un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant ce cher Leonardo Da Vinci, qui fixait Mario d'un air horrifié et dévasté. Elle n'eut qu'à fixer son regard pour voir que ce dernier suppliait le vieil homme de lui pardonner.

_Tiens donc… alors, c'est ainsi cela, la vérité sur toi, Leonardo… Tu es un ami des Auditore. _Le mystère se résolut de lui-même et elle comprit bien mieux l'air malheureux que ce dernier avait eu durant le voyage jusqu'à Monteriggioni et sa réticence à travailler pour Cesare. Etait-il lui-même un Assassin ? Il n'en avait pas l'air et elle n'était pas certaine que Cesare l'aurait engagé si cela avait été le cas. Car elle était certaine que son frère était au courant. Une telle information aussi peu cachée ne lui aurait pas échappé. Cela devait être horrible pour ce pauvre peintre. Voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait aidé son assassin à détruire sa cité, même si c'était malgré lui.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas plus de temps à leur accorder car déjà Cesare la lâchait en chuchotant au passage à son oreille, suffisamment de bonne humeur pour entrer dans son jeu :

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma chère.

Et il s'éloigna d'elle avant de se retourner vers des soldats qui attendaient derrière lui et d'ordonner sèchement :

\- Amenez-là moi !

Pendant que le soldat exécutait cette tâche, Lucrezia leva les yeux sur les remparts et vit que les combats faisaient toujours rage. Cela lui faisait presque étrange, de rester ici à regarder tranquillement ce spectacle alors que le chaos régnait au-dessus de leur tête et que des hommes mourrait. Comme si Dieu avait lu dans ses pensées, elle vit alors un homme hurlé alors qu'il chuta des remparts avant de s'écraser en quelques secondes sur le sol, juste en face de la porte de la ville toujours close juste devant eux, son corps se brisant et se disloquant sur le sol. Lucrezia fut pendant quelques secondes incapable de détourner les yeux de ce corps humain désarticuler. Seigneur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un corps puisse adopter une telle forme, aussi inhumaine, aussi… horrible. Le sang commença à se répandre sur le sol du crâne écraser du soldat, mais l'attention de Lucrezia fut alors détourné par des cris de colères étouffés et elle se tourna dans la direction où Cesare avait envoyé son homme chercher Dieu sait quoi, que ce dernier apporta finalement devant les yeux de Lucrezia. Et celle-ci en demeura totalement ébahie.

Caterina Sforza se tenait à demi agenouillée devant elle, en chemise de nuit déchirée, ligotée et bâillonnée et se débattait de toute ses forces entre les mains du soldat, qui peinait à la maintenir en place alors qu'il apportait la putain à Cesare, qui la saisit alors plus brusquement, parvenant à la dominer malgré sa turbulence et repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille avec un sourire cruel, ce qui fit hurler de rage Caterina qui dévisagea son frère comme si elle voulait le tuer. Cesare ricana et tourna alors la femme vers sa soeur et lui déclara :

\- Voilà ton cadeau, ma soeur. Notre chère et vieille amie Caterina est apparemment venue demander de l'aide à ce cher Ezio Auditore pour nous affronter dans les mois à venir. Bien sur, elle savait qu'il y aurait des représailles après avoir échoué à faire assassiner notre famille.

Lucrezia dévisagea avec dégoût et haine la femme qui se tortillait devant elle. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la proximité qu'elle avait avec son frère, ni le geste qu'il avait eu pour elle, peu importe les intentions cruelles qui se cachaient derrière. Et au-delà de cela, elle n'avait en effet pas oublié que cette putain avait manqué de tuer ses fils. Non… son fils et le fils de Cesare. Elle oubliait parfois qu'elle n'était pas la mère de Girolamo. Peu importe. Elle l'aimait de la même manière qu'une mère. Et cette _putana _avait presque tué ses petits, et _Cesare. _La voir ainsi ligoté, prisonnière de son frère, était on ne peut plus satisfaisant, en effet. Mais ce n'était pas assez. C'était loin d'être assez. Elle voulait la voir souffrir. Elle voulait la faire hurler elle-même de douleur, de ses propres mains, lui faire un vivre un avant-goût de l'enfer que ses enfants auraient subi si ils avaient été atteints par la peste. Et mille douleurs de plus.

Et qu'elle s'éloigne de son frère. Sur le champ.

\- Demander son aide, cracha Lucrezia en s'approchant de Caterina. Comment, dis-moi, Caterina ? Ah non, ne dis rien, je sais déjà. Tu à du faire ce que toute les putains font. Ezio Auditore à apprécier tes cuisses, au moins, j'espère ?

Le feu embrasa le regard de Caterina et elle se débattit plus furieusement que jamais, voulant cette fois-ci de toute évidence s'en prendre à Lucrezia mais Cesare la maintenait fermement, cependant ses mouvements agiter sembla l'agacer, alors elle le vit saisir le bras de la femme et le tordre d'un coup sec, provoquant un craquement terrifiant et Caterina hurla de douleur contre son bâillon de coton en s'effondrant sur le sol alors que Cesare la tenait toujours par le biais de son bras désormais cassé. Elle aurait eu pitié d'une autre femme pour subir un tel traitement de son frère. Mais pas d'elle. En voyant sa douleur, Lucrezia ne ressentit qu'une immense satisfaction et elle leva un regard approbateur à son frère avec un doux sourire. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu le lui briser elle-même.

Elle se rattraperait plus tard. Car il était hors de question de la tuer aussi facilement. Oh non, pas question. Elle voulait la montrer enchaîné à Rome. Cela ferait plaisir à leur père, qui plus est. Et ce serait une manière de montrer à tout le monde ce qui arrive à ceux qui défient les Borgia comme cette _troya _avait osé le faire. Elle devait être humilié. Et torturé. Et c'est seulement quand elle supplierait de les achever qu'ils en donnerait l'ordre. Lucrezia se fit cette promesse silencieuse et elle comptait bien la tenir. Et elle vit au regard de Cesare qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Ils échangèrent un demi sourire complice et Cesare obligea Caterina à se relever, la faisant couiner de douleur et ordonna alors au soldat qui l'avait ramené :

\- Garde-là. Je veux que Ezio Auditore voit qu'on à entre nos mains sa précieuse maîtresse.

\- Je m'en chargerai avec plaisir, cousin, intervint alors Juan en regardant Caterina d'un air avide.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il sèchement au bout de quelques secondes avant de lui jeter Caterina dans les bras.

Juan accueillie Caterina dans ses bras avec un sourire ravi, c'était sans doute la première chose qu'il estimait agréable depuis qu'il était ici. Lucrezia dévisagea avec haine encore quelques instants cette traînée, mais son attention fut réclamée par son frère, qui avait saisi alors son visage et dont la chaleur surprenante – sa peau était toujours si froide ! – lui enveloppait la joue et il lui demanda d'une voix satisfaite en dévisageant le visage de sa soeur :

\- Mon cadeau te plait, alors ?

Lucrezia lui sourit avec plaisir et posa sa main sur la sienne, recouvrant sa propre joue et elle murmura pour seule réponse :

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Quelle chance nous avons eu qu'elle soit venu rampée pour avoir l'aide des Assassins. C'est faire d'une pierre deux coups. Forli et Imola tombe en même temps que Monteriggioni. Tu peux être très fière de toi.

\- Oh, Monteriggioni n'est pas encore nôtre, petite soeur, rétorqua Cesare en caressant brièvement la joue de sa soeur avant de laisser tomber sa main et de se tourner vers la cité dont les portes restait close. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Il se tourna alors vers des soldats à qui il ordonna d'une voix forte :

\- Amenez-moi deux canons ici et viser la porte ! Il est temps d'aller voir si ce cher Ezio est toujours en vie.

Les soldats obéirent sans discuter et Cesare leva les yeux à son tour sur les remparts tandis que Lucrezia s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne dans les replis de sa cape, celle où il ne tenait pas encore son épée ensanglantée. C'était très étrange mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant précis… au milieu du chaos et de la mort. Là où il se sentait le mieux de toute évidence. Car il possédait tout le pouvoir de la situation. Il contrôlait tout. Et il avait gagné. Il le savait. Il avait tout gagné. La Pomme. La ville. La putain Sforza. Le principal chef de la famille Auditore. Ne manquait plus que son dangereux neveu et il pourrait rentrer à Rome en véritable héros. Lucrezia n'exagérait pas quand elle disait qu'il pouvait être fier de lui. Elle, elle était fière. Fière de le voir si lui-même. Si épanoui et si dans son élément. Même si elle n'aimait pas forcément l'élément en question.

Elle leva la tête à son tour pour observer les murs où les combats semblèrent s'être calmés et elle aperçut alors des capes rouges sur les hommes qui restait. Le rouge des Borgia, le rouge des capes de la garde pontificale qui avait autant participé aux combats que la colossale armée Française. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à Cesare ce qu'il en était. Ce combat aussi, ils l'avaient gagnés. La plupart des hommes des Auditore devaient être morts à l'heure qu'il est. Restait à savoir si Ezio en faisait bel et bien parti.

Il valait mieux. Elle baissa les yeux sur son oncle agonisant sur le sol. Si Ezio survivrait à cela, les choses serait loin d'être terminé pour eux. Très loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda le baron de Valois en s'approchant de Mario Auditore qu'il regardait d'un air presque écoeuré.

\- Laissez-le, mon ami, murmura Cesare sans détourner les yeux des remparts. Quand j'entrerais dans la cité, je veux qu'il passe le premier. J'espère que son neveu est toujours en vie. Mais j'en suis certain. Je veux que Ezio voie son oncle s'effondrer à mes pieds. Et je veux qu'il le voie mourir de ma main. Je veux qu'il prenne douloureusement conscience de la terrible erreur qu'il a commise en pensant avoir anéanti les Borgia en brisant le pape. Les Borgia, c'est moi désormais. Et je vais le lui faire savoir.

\- Avant d'en finir avec lui, ajouta Lucrezia comme si c'était une évidence en jetant un regard entendu à Cesare.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, fixant toujours le ciel obscurci par la fumée des feux de la ville alors qu'elle le dévisageait, légèrement inquiète. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de songer ce à quoi elle songeait. Elle ignorait pourquoi il ferait une telle chose. Quel intérêt en tirerait-t-il vraiment ? Une guerre plus longue pour se divertir ? Il avait déjà bien assez de combat à mener en Italie ! Cependant, allez savoir quelles étranges idées se formaient dans la tête de son frère. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne commettrait pas la folie de laissez Ezio Auditore en vie. On ne tentait pas le diable ainsi.

Mais Cesare se considérait sans doute plus fort que le diable. Et en cette nuit, alors qu'il était le chef de ce chaos de sang, qui lui aurait donné tort ?

Finalement les soldats apportèrent les canons difficilement en face de la porte, ce qui détourna l'attention de Cesare des remparts et il ordonna sèchement à ses hommes de viser l'entrée et de tirer. Ces portes étaient resté closes bien trop longtemps, et il était temps de faire comprendre à l'ennemi qu'il avait perdu si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Alors que les hommes chargeaient les canons, Cesare, l'épée sanglante toujours bien ancrée dans sa main, se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers Mario Auditore qu'il obligea à se relever d'un geste brusque, forçant le vieil homme à tenir sur ses jambes. Mario jeta un regard de haine à Cesare, mais il était trop faible pour répliquer et il le savait tout comme Cesare le savait. Ce dernier l'écarta de la porte et ordonna à tous d'en faire de même, et personne ne se fit prier pour lui obéir alors que les canons étaient sur le point de tirer.

Les hommes mirent feu à la mèche et Lucrezia eut un sursaut violent et eut un geste de recul tout se bouchant d'instinct les oreilles au son tonitruant du boulet de canon qui alla droit contre les deux immenses portes de bois qu'il brisa sur le champ, et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête pour voir le trou béant qui régnait désormais à la place de la porte. Doux Jésus. C'était des machines faite par Satan lui-même.

Cesare n'attendit pas une seule seconde et poussa brutalement Mario Auditore vers la porte, et ce dernier tâcha d'y marcher de manière fière et droite mais toute la faiblesse de son corps se voyait à chacun de ses pas. Cesare lui emboîta le pas, l'aidant à avancer au début en enfonçant légèrement la pointe de son épée dans son dos et elle le suivit, sentant tout près d'elle Juan en faire de même avec une Caterina moins agitée qu'avant, ainsi que le baron de Valois et Micheletto – dont elle avait perdu les mouvements – alors qu'ils s'avancèrent tous dans la fumée noir et poussiéreuse du coup de canon et de la porte brisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et remarqua que seul Leonardo ne bougea pas, fixant le sol d'un air pétrifié. Pauvre homme.

A peine arrivée au bout de la porte, Mario Auditore s'effondra brutalement sur le sol, essayant de ramper sans y parvenir en grognant de douleur. Mais Lucrezia ne lui prêta plus vraiment attention. Elle fixa la ville devant elle où ce qu'il en restait car elle ne voyait que des décombres fumants et des ruines rongés par le feu, l'œuvre des armes de son frère. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir le chaos depuis l'extérieur de la ville. Mais elle comprit en voyant le massacre de cette cité que l'enfer s'était déchaîné ici, et non dehors. Elle put voir un bras ensanglanté enseveli sous les restes d'une demeure. Cela l'aurait peut-être troublée si son regard ne fut pas attiré par son frère devant elle qui rangea son épée dans fourreau d'un geste assuré alors que des soldats de la garde pontificale se déployèrent autour d'eux afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Il fixait la ville d'un air avide, confiant et cruel. D'instinct, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui alors qu'il se mit à énoncer d'une voix puissante :

\- Je sais que tu es là, Ezio !

Sa voix fut assez forte pour que leur ennemi l'entende. Car il devait être là, quelque part, en effet. Elle aurait eu peur quelques minutes plus tôt car l'image de son père traumatisé était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Mais à cet instant, elle ne voyait que Cesare. Il avait l'air d'un roi entrant dans le royaume qu'il venait de conquérir. Un conquérant terrifiant dont le regard glacial couvrait la cité à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il attendait de voir depuis des années. Plus que jamais elle était fière d'être à ses côtés. Au point qu'à ce stade, elle se moquait éperdument de ce que tous pourrait dire autour d'eux. Une fois qu'elle fut près de lui, elle s'appuya légèrement sur son dos, posant une main sur son épaule et une autre autour de bras dont elle savoura la chaleur et la proximité rassurante avant de poser doucement son menton sur le métal froid de l'armure qui entourait son épaule. Il ne réagit pas à son toucher, mais il ne la repoussa pas, continuant de parler à cet homme qui se cachait quelque part dans ses murs, et qui demeurait pour le moment sans visage, sans voix, sans réelle identité :

\- Le pape m'a longuement parlé de toi, de ton petit groupe d'Assassins… et de ceci !

A ces derniers mots, il brandit la Pomme d'Eden qu'il avait ressorti de sa cape et Lucrezia eut d'instinct un geste de recul et un regard dur en voyant cet objet si près d'elle, si près de _lui, _entre ses doigts. Malgré la répugnance soudaine qu'elle ressentit à l'égard de cette monstruosité, elle ne s'éloigna pas de Cesare. A vraie dire, elle préférait rester près de lui quand il touchait à cette chose. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas lui accorder grand intérêt pour le coup, ses yeux fouillaient les toits de la ville et les ruelles encombrés de la cité à la recherche de l'homme qu'il était venu vaincre. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cela représentait pour lui. Après tellement d'années à réfléchir comment il allait affronter Ezio Auditore… Sans doute mourrait-il d'envie de lui faire face, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de voir le visage de l'ennemi qui avait causé tellement de problèmes à leur famille ces dernières années. Mais il demeurait invisible, autant à ses yeux qu'aux siens. Cesare ordonna alors sèchement au baron de Valois à ses côtés, oubliant presque le respect qu'il lui avait fait preuve ces dernières semaines :

\- Apporte-moi l'arme que son ami a conçue.

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le baron lui tendait déjà l'arme en question – une petite arme à feu en métal capable de tenir dans une seule main prouvant une fois encore le génie de Leonardo Da Vinci – que Cesare saisit brusquement, se dégageant de Lucrezia de la même manière qui comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle recule dans l'immédiat. Il était dans un état où il était concentré sur sa cible et sur sa victoire. Et sur rien d'autres.

\- Cette tuerie n'a que trop durée, poursuivit-il toujours fort, mais d'un ton presque condescendant tout à coup. Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'y mettre un terme.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en entendant les hommes de leur armé crier leur victoire derrière les murs de la cité alors que le peu de vie de ceux qui restait chez l'ennemi s'éteignait et en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir… légèrement grisée par cette agitation. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle est sûre qu'elle aurait ressenti ce que Cesare devait ressentir en cet instant précis.

Le pouvoir absolu. Au point que personne ne pourrait les vaincre.

Lucrezia entendit quelques coups de feux derrière les débris de la cité, ce qui montrait que quelques futiles combats continuait. Totalement vain. Ils avaient gagnés. Mais le courage de la persévérance était admirable, elle leur accordait cela. Elle leva les yeux en l'air, fouillant les toits à son tour, commençant à trouver étrange de ne pas voir Ezio Auditore essayer de sauver son précieux oncle qui gémissait à leurs pieds. Peut-être était-il déjà mort…

Mais au moment précis où elle songea à cela, elle aperçut une silhouette… au loin, sur les toits de la ville, une silhouette aux cheveux sombres et à la chemise blanche, celle d'un homme qui se précipitait sur les toits, sautant sur eux aussi aisément que si il s'agissait d'un terrain de jeu mais encore trop loin pour qu'ils puisse discerner son visage. Lucrezia inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. C'était impossible qu'il n'ai pas vu l'homme s'avancer vers eux. Mais il l'avait vu. Elle le comprit à son regard satisfait alors qu'il poursuivit d'une voix féroce en levant son arme, la chargeant d'un geste du doigt :

\- Alors considère ceci comme une aimable invitation de ma famille… à la tienne.

Cesare baissa alors lentement son arme, prenant son temps, pointant le bout vers la tête de Mario Auditore qui rampait sur le sol, le visage tourné devant lui, déjà à moitié inconscient. Savourant chaque seconde alors que le cœur de Lucrezia battait la chamade, Cesare appuya lentement sur la gâchette, faisant crisser l'arme sans l'enfoncer totalement, et elle vit la silhouette s'approcher d'eux, de plus en plus proche, se tuant à la course… tout en devant savoir, au fond de lui, qu'il arriverait bien trop tard.

Au moment où l'homme sur les toits fut assez près pour voir la scène, Cesare pressa totalement la détente et le bruit de la balle de feu résonna dans toute la cité alors qu'elle transperça le crâne de Mario Auditore, jetant un éclat de sang sur le sol alors que le vieil homme rendit son dernier soupir et se retrouva immobile sur le sol, inerte.

Au même moment, Lucrezia entendit un second coup de feu être tiré depuis les remparts et elle leva brusquement les yeux du cadavre de Mario Auditore pour voir la silhouette de l'homme qui ne pouvait être qu'Ezio Auditore tomber du toit où il se trouvait et s'effondrer quelque part derrière les ruines de sa cité en feu, et elle comprit qu'un de leurs hommes sur les murs lui avait tiré dessus, ayant remarqué son approche.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de mort où seul les cris des soldats se faisaient entendre et l'écho lointain de quelques coups de feus. Mais tous sentaient que la bataille était terminée pour de bon, cette fois. Relâchant sa respiration, Lucrezia avait du mal à détourner les yeux de l'endroit où Ezio Auditore s'était écroulé. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que l'homme qui avait détruit son père puisse être mort où grièvement blessé juste derrière ses ruines et ce aussi facilement. Elle n'avait pu voir son visage de si loin, mais elle l'avait tout de même vu. Et elle pria férocement pour qu'il soit mort, pour qu'il soit vaincu afin qu'il ne cherche pas à exercer de représailles.

Mais, étrangement, à mesure que le silence gagnait la cité tout entière, elle ne parvint pas à y croire.

Elle se tourna vers Cesare qui tendit négligemment l'arme au baron tout en jetant un regard indifférent au corps de Mario Auditore à ses pieds. Il finit par dire sèchement aux soldats autour de lui en désignant le corps d'un geste négligeant :

\- Débarrassez-moi de ça. Vous n'avez qu'à l'enterrer devant sa précieuse ville.

Les soldats baissèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et deux d'entre eux saisirent le corps de Mario Auditore avant de le traîner hors de la ville tandis que le baron de Valois s'approcha de Cesare en le regardant, les sourcils froncés avant de déclarer :

\- La ville est tombée, mon ami. Elle est nôtre. Que fait-on maintenant ?

Cesare ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant le lieu où Ezio avait disparu en s'avançant de quelques pas et Lucrezia le suivit instinctivement. Elle avait hâte qu'il aille s'assurer que le cadavre était bien présent et au pire des cas, en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cet homme et plus ils attendait, plus le risque était grand pour qu'il soit toujours en vie et qu'il leur échappe. Et plus elle voyait Cesare immobile, plus son mauvais pressentiment quand à ses intentions s'intensifia.

Son frère répondit finalement d'une voix ferme en se détournant de la ville :

\- Que les troupes se tiennent prête à repartir, nous n'allons pas nous attarder. Les remparts sont détruits et sans eux, cette ville ne vaut plus rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'investir de l'argent dans la restauration de la cité, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. L'ennemi est vaincu, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. On va laisser les soldats se reposer quelques jours, le temps de voir ce qu'on peut tirer de la ville, et ensuite nous repartirons brièvement pour Rome afin d'emprisonner Caterina Sforza au château Saint-Ange et de ramener ma soeur. Ensuite, nous partirons conquérir les Etats Pontificaux et la Romagne. Et après, notre chère Naples vous reviendra, mon ami. Soyez patient.

Le ton de Cesare s'était adouci à ces derniers mots et il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du baron, qui soupira mais hocha la tête. C'était un plan logique et fiable, une chose après une autre, conquête après conquête et le baron savait, malgré son arrogance, que Cesare était un bien meilleur tacticien et stratège que lui. Le baron de Valois se détourna alors de Cesare afin de retourner vers les troupes, et Lucrezia tourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit Juan le suivre, traînant une Caterina Sforza réticente mais trop blessée pour se débattre davantage. Lucrezia sentit un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir quand elle remarqua le regard de désespoir que Caterina jeta à la cité avant d'être emmené loin, sûrement pour être enchaînée quelque part jusqu'à qu'elle puisse être ramenée à Rome.

_Pauvre, pauvre petite Caterina_, ricana silencieusement Lucrezia. Tout s'était effondrée pour elle. En se faisant capturer ainsi, elle savait qu'elle risquait soit la peine de mort soit la prison à vie. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses précieuses terres d'Imola et de Forli, tombée désormais sous la coupe des Borgia sans même levée une épée. Tout le monde savait que Caterina Sforza n'était pas appréciée dans ses cités, Cesare n'aurait aucun mal à prendre le pouvoir sur la ville maintenant que la chef tyrannique était tombée. Certes… les habitants de Forli risquait d'être déçu si ils espérait trouver en Cesare un dirigeant plus clément…

Mais peu importe. L'importance était que cette chienne était entre leurs mains et qu'elle venait de voir son dernier espoir, les Assassins et Ezio Auditore, s'effondrer sous ses yeux. C'était une délicieuse victoire, bien plus agréable pour Lucrezia que celle portée sur Monteriggioni. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit la femme rousse disparaître de sa vue. Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Elle s'assurerait de savoir où elle se trouverait. Elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec cette _putana. _Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'elle avait failli mourir à cause d'elle. Que son père avait failli mourir. Que Giovanni et Girolamo avaient failli mourir ! Et Cesare… cette garce lui avait presque prit Cesare. Elle méritait les pires souffrances pour cela, et si elle pouvait les lui infliger elle-même, ce serait parfait.

Mais ce sera plus tard. Les soldats s'activèrent autour d'eux et elle s'approcha de Cesare dont les yeux étaient redescendus sur la Pomme d'Eden qui miroitait dans sa main, donnant une lueur dorée à son visage. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir prendre cet affreux objet et le jeter loin de lui. Elle craignait ce que Cesare pourrait faire avec une telle chose entre les mains. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Elle détestait cela mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle passa son bras sous le sien, le caressant doucement mais il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, dévisageant la Pomme d'un air fasciné, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Nerveusement, elle jeta un coup d'œil où Ezio Auditore avait chuté derrière les ruines et elle murmura :

\- On devrait s'assurer qu'il est bien mort. Et ne pas perdre de temps. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne sera pas là où on désire qu'il soit.

\- Oh, il n'est pas mort, ricana Cesare, semblant revenir au moment présent alors qu'il rangea la Pomme dans une poche intérieure de sa cape avant de lever les yeux vers Monteriggioni. Et il n'est déjà plus là. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Pas d'importance ? S'exclama-t-elle doucement, les yeux écarquillés. Cela ne t'inquiète vraiment pas que cet homme puisse être toujours en vie après ce qui vient de se passer ? Cesare, si Ezio Auditore à bel et bien survécu comme tu semble le penser… il va forcément chercher à se venger de nous. Et il a déjà détruit notre père.

\- Je ne suis pas Rodrigo Borgia, Lucrezia, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce qu'il peut faire désormais ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde. Oh, bien sur, si j'ai raison et qu'il est vivant, il va nous traquer. Me traquer. Qu'il le fasse. Je l'attends. Cela pourrait même être très divertissant, en réalité.

Il sembla songeur à cette dernière phrase, fixant à nouveau un point devant lui qu'il semblait être le seul à capable de voir avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux déstabilisant et de se détourner de la cité, arrachant doucement son bras de celui de Lucrezia avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie tandis que Lucrezia fut pendant quelques instants incapable de bouger, regardant son frère de dos, sa cape rouge se balançant à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il donna des ordres aux soldats autour de lui de sa voix glaciale.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et tourna le regard vers la ville qu'ils venaient de détruire. De la fumée noire obscurcissait l'endroit et l'odeur de mort et de poudre lui donna un affreux mal de tête. La ville ressemblait déjà une cité fantôme. Elle voulait avoir confiance dans le jugement de son frère. Se dire qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Elle savait son frère fort. Plus fort que presque chaque homme de ce pauvre monde. Il l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir sur le champ de bataille pour savoir ça. Pourtant, malgré cette certitude, quelque chose en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer que de ne pas poursuivre Ezio Auditore et de le laisser vivre était une terrible erreur.

Mais ce n'était pas à elle de prendre les décisions. Elle se sentait un peu trop résignée ces derniers jours, mais ils étaient dans un milieu de guerre, pas au Vatican. Micheletto avait raison sur ce point. Ce n'était pas son milieu, pas ce à quoi elle habituée ni ce qu'elle aimait. A cet instant, Rome lui manqua cruellement. Le Vatican et ses petites manigances, ses complots silencieux l'appelaient férocement. C'était intéressant d'être venu ici. Mais elle se sentait mieux dans milieu qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle domptait. Elle avait hâte de rentrer.

Et en même temps, elle voulait rester. Parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois de retour à Rome, Cesare partirait, encore. Pour la Romagne, pour les Etats Pontificaux, pour Naples, pour toute ces conquêtes qui l'attendait et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller vaincre. Il allait rester loin d'elle pendant un temps considérable. Que c'était contradictoire et ironique… elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle plus que tout, mais cela signifiait être arraché une fois de plus des bras de son frère. Elle en avait assez de ça. Assez de l'imaginer dans les bras d'autres femmes.

Lucrezia se détourna à son tour de Monteriggioni, n'ayant plus aucune envie de rester dans ce lieu lugubre et sombre et entreprit de rejoindre Cesare, l'esprit remplie de pensées noires.

A croire que le bonheur s'accompagnait éternellement d'un affreux goût amer…


	10. Chap 10 - Perso In Nostre Tenebre

**A la base, ce chapitre devait faire le double et englobé les événements suivants du jeu, pour ceux qui ont joués, je parle de la fameuse mission au château Saint-Ange qui restera à jamais l'une des meilleures missions tout AC confondues. Mais j'ai réalisé que le chapitre serait très long, et qu'il serait divisé en deux parties si distinctes et différentes que je ferais mieux de le couper en deux. Ce que j'ai fait :)**

**Ce chapitre 10 donc est un chapitre de transition. Avec beaucoup de pensées, d'explication, de résumé, car oui j'essaie de résumée ici un an de leur vie, car je n'avais pas réalisé en jouant qu'entre la première mission où ils apparaissent dans le jeu, c'est à dire dans l'attaque de Monteriggioni et leur seconde apparition, à Rome, une année entière s'écoulait. J'ai avisée, réfléchie et j'ai décidée de ne pas trop m'attarder sur cette période et plutôt de la survoler en racontant quelques passages de cette époque, simplement car je pense que des chapitres étalés aurait été ennuyeux et sans réelle avancée sur l'histoire.**

**Il ne se passe donc pas grand chose en terme d'actions dans ce chapitre mais il fait tout de même avancée l'histoire, et les relations, et soulève des questions, il est aussi également beaucoup plus question de la psychologie de Lucrezia, où plutôt de son côté lunatique (voir bipolaire ?) assez élevée, sujet que je continuerai de développer par la suite.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira, il y a assez peu de dialogues du coup et j'en suis désolée, mais le prochain rattrapera largement sur ça ! Il n'y à donc dans ce chapitre aucune scène du jeu, j'ai tout écrit moi-même.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! :D**

**Roza-Maria.**

* * *

_Février 1501. _

_Un an plus tard. _

Lucrezia grimaça quand le carrosse heurta brusquement les pavés et que leur course se mit à devenir chaotique. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher se pencher et de tirer les rideaux pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait trouver. Les pavés de l'ancienne Rome ne mentaient pas.

Elle sourit. Les voilà enfin rentrer à la maison. Rome.

Elle poussa un profond soupir de joie et s'enfonça dans le velours moelleux de l'intérieur du carrosse et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Un an loin de sa maison. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses dureraient aussi longtemps quand elle était parti avec Cesare. Mais chaque retour lui rappelait à quel point elle adorait revenir dans cette ville. A chaque fois qu'elle l'a retrouvait, le sentiment était le même. Elle se sentait presque à nouveau entière. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour qu'elle le soit totalement.

Et si Dieu le voulait – non… si _il _le voulait –, cette chose serait bientôt présente aussi à Rome. Enfin. Tout serait bientôt parfait.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas réellement déroulées comme Cesare l'avait prévu, il y a un an, quand ils avaient conquis Monteriggioni. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Comme elle l'avait pressentie et comme Cesare l'avait affirmé, ils n'avaient absolument pas retrouvé le corps de Ezio Auditore dans les ruines de la cité le lendemain. Lucrezia se rappelait parfaitement le froid qui l'avait envahi à cette constatation, même si cela ne l'avait pas surprise, mais Cesare n'avait pas eu l'air inquiet plus que cela. Au contraire, même, il avait ricané et ordonner à ce qu'on poursuive les fouilles dans la ville. L'idée que Ezio Auditore avait survécue à l'attaque semblait même lui faire plaisir.

Ce qui n'avait pas surpris Lucrezia non plus. Elle avait compris que pour Cesare, cette victoire sur les Assassins lui avait paru trop facile et pas réellement satisfaisante, malgré les morts nombreuses dans leurs rangs. Plus elle observait son frère quand il parlait d'Ezio Auditore, plus elle commençait à sentir un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir chez lui pour personne. Et pourtant, elle était quasiment certaine de ne pas se tromper… Cesare ressentait un certain respect pour Ezio Auditore. Où tout du moins, il en venait à le considérer comme son égal sur plusieurs points. Comme un adversaire à sa hauteur. C'était probablement le seul homme au monde auquel Cesare accordait autant de valeur et de crédit. Parce que Cesare ne considérait personne comme son égal. Et encore moins quelqu'un comme digne de l'affronter.

Sans doute pour cela, il se réjouissait de voir que la victoire n'était pas totalement acquise sur les Assassins, et que d'autres batailles allait forcément avoir lieu, même si ils venait de leur infliger un coup colossal qui allait les paralyser pendant un long moment. Cela satisfait pleinement Cesare, qui avait passé les semaines suivantes à récolter les trésors de Monteriggioni pour les ramener à Rome. Car il s'était avéré que la ville contenait nettement plus de merveilles qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, ce qui avait poussé Cesare à modifier ses plans et à retarder leur départ de plusieurs semaines, ce qui n'avait guère plu au baron de Valois et à leur cousin Juan, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osés dire quoi que ce soit, et les troupes était trop contentes de se reposer un peu.

Lucrezia, elle, s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait plus qu'elle n'aurait du, et avec le temps, cette inquiétude s'était transformé en exaspération. Son frère ne voyait pas certains dangers qui lui semblaient évident. Il était persuadé de toujours triompher de tout. Elle aussi le pensait. Mais était-ce une raison pour se mettre inutilement dans des situations périlleuses et dangereuses ? Elle en doutait sincèrement. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce sujet, à part essayer de rester près de lui autant qu'elle pouvait, car il finissait toujours par lui échapper pour aller conquérir Dieu seul savait quoi exactement. Car il ne s'agissait jamais réellement de territoires. Cela allait toujours au-delà de cela et cela n'avait pas vraiment de nom ni d'explication.

Elle devait cependant admettre avoir appréciée les trois semaines passés à Monteriggioni. Au début du moins. La ville, et plus particulièrement la villa Auditore, ancienne bâtisse de la famille d'Ezio désormais presque entièrement détruite, étaient remplies de joyaux très intéressants et plaisants. Cesare avait trouvé une collection d'armes rarissimes qui avait fait son bonheur, des armes plus puissantes les unes que les autres qui avait de toute évidence appartenu à Ezio Auditore en personne. Cesare semblait prendre un malin plaisir à utiliser les armes de son ennemi, même si il gardait une affection particulière pour son épée personnelle dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Lucrezia, quand à elle, avait eu le plaisir de découvrir une collection de tableaux richissimes de beautés et de rareté, des originaux qui valait beaucoup d'argent. Elle adorait l'art. C'était une passion que Cesare appréciait d'un coup d'œil rapide sans réellement la partager avec elle. Pour lui, l'art prenait des formes différentes. Elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché à parler tableaux avec lui, même si il en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet. Ce petit plaisir, elle le partageait autrefois avec Alfonso.

Même si le temps avait passé et même si son cœur ne saignait plus comme avant, il se serrait toujours douloureusement à la pensée de son pauvre Alfonso. Son sourire et sa joie continuaient de lui manquer profondément. Elle était quelque part heureuse du temps qu'elle pouvait désormais passé au côté du seul homme qui avait jamais vraiment eu son cœur. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Alfonso. Il ne méritait pas d'être oublié.

Cesare lui avait donné le champ libre pour qu'elle prenne tout ce qu'elle désirait dans la ville. C'était leur trésor de guerre, leur butin et elle pouvait se servir comme elle l'entendait. Les tableaux étaient ce qu'elle avait pris en premier, sans la moindre hésitation. Il y avait des merveilles qui valaient une fortune. _Pallas et le centaure_, _La Naissance de Vénus_ et _Le Printemps _de Botticelli_, La Cité Idéale _de Francesco di Giorgo Martini et Piero della Francesca et tellement d'autres ! Elle en frémissait de bonheur rien qu'à l'idée de les voir accroché au château Saint-Ange.

Elle eut également la surprise ironique de voir une bonne collection de tableaux de ce cher Leonardo Da Vinci. _L'annonciation, Saint Jean-Baptiste, Portrait de musicien, La Dame à l'Hermine, Portrait d'une dame, Léda et le Cygne, Saint-Jérôme _ou_ L'adoration des Mages. _Comparée aux autres, les tableaux de Da Vinci ne valaient pas grand-chose mais elle leur trouvait une beauté exquise. Elle avait réclamé la présence de Da Vinci lorsqu'elle les ferait retirer du mur. Lucrezia devait admettre que c'était un peu cruel, mais elle tenait à voir la réaction de cet homme face à ses œuvres.

Le pauvre homme avait traversé la cité d'un air plus malheureux et désespéré que jamais. Cet homme lui faisait pitié, si elle était honnête. Elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Savoir qu'on avait aidé l'ennemi à détruire la villa de son ami et à tuer son peuple… certes, Cesare et ses hommes avait remarqué que Ezio avait pu évacuer la quasi-totalité des habitants de la cité, qui devait être tous en fuite dans la campagne, désormais. Cependant, il n'avait pu sauver tout le monde et de nombreux cadavres déchiquetés était dispersés dans la ville. Lucrezia évitait de s'y balader. Elle n'était plus particulièrement sensible aux morts, mais voir des enfants démembrés par les coups de canons restait difficilement supportable pour elle. Elle ne cessait de voir les visages de ses petits Giovanni et Girolamo à la place des enfants en question, et s'efforçait d'oublier qu'ils étaient responsables de ce carnage tout en se rassurant de savoir que ses deux petits étaient en sécurité à Rome, loin de tout cela.

Mais pour Leonardo, cela devait être nettement moins facile à oublier. Elle se rappelait parfaitement son visage tourmenté et égaré alors qu'il était entré dans la grande salle de marbre blanc de la villa Auditore où les tableaux étaient exposés. Des gardes étaient en train de tous les descendre des murs alors que Lucrezia déambulait entre eux, se sentant étrangement mal et nauséeuse et surtout d'une humeur massacrante. Elle tournait en rond, un bras croisé autour d'elle et le second triturant une mèche de ses cheveux quand elle avait entendu les pas de Leonardo. Elle avait tout d'abord tourné la tête et l'avait observé silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, la tête penchée. Il avait observé ses tableaux être enlevés du murs lentement mais elle eut clairement l'impression qu'il n'était pas réellement présent avec elle. Son esprit était ailleurs, ses yeux fixant quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de voir, des souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait discerner.

\- Il est votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-elle fini par lancée froidement en décroisant les bras et en s'approchant un peu de lui.

Leonardo sembla quitter à contrecoeur son esprit pour revenir à la cruelle réalité et il fixa Lucrezia quelques secondes sans répondre, et au bout d'un moment de silence, elle fronça les sourcils, prête à le rappeler à l'ordre quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche, ayant parfaitement compris de qui elle parlait :

\- Si je réponds oui, j'imagine que vous allez demander à votre frère de faire tomber ma tête.

\- Pourquoi diable ferais-je ça ? Rétorqua Lucrezia en haussant les sourcils, sceptique. Il sait déjà d'où vous venez, qui vous êtes et qui sont vos proches et c'est justement pour cela qu'il vous a choisi. Vous le savez très bien.

Leonardo eut un petit rire nerveux mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur ses tableaux qui s'empilait sur le sol. Lucrezia suivit son regard, et elle ressentit l'espace d'un instant un sérieux agacement de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de cet homme. Elle détestait quand elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer quelqu'un, et ces personnes là étaient rares. Cesare était bien pour elle l'énigme la plus complexe qui soit. Quelques fois, elle avait la certitude absolue de le connaître mieux que personne dans ce bas monde et au quotidien, elle savait que c'était effectivement le cas. Mais il y avait tellement de brides de lui-même qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à saisir, et les rares fois où elle sentait qu'elle s'en rapprochait un peu, de nouvelles zones de mystères apparaissait, épaississants les premières.

Cependant, Leonardo Da Vinci était également une énigme, mais d'un genre différent. Cesare était tellement obscurci de parts d'ombres qu'il devenait difficile de discerner tout ce qu'il était. Leonardo, lui, lui paraissait davantage semblable à un immense flou chaotique dont on pouvait clairement voir les milliers de pièces de lui-même, mais dont on serait totalement incapable de trouver la logique suffisante pour résoudre le puzzle qu'il était. Elle avait l'étrange impression que même lui n'en serait pas capable. On ne pouvait pas se mentir : c'était un homme intéressant et étrange. Elle commençait à en avoir un peu trop, de ces types d'hommes, autour d'elle. Les hommes simples lui manquaient, quelques fois. Perotto était simple. Alfonso était simple.

\- Ce ne sont que des gribouillis, finit par marmonner Leonardo avec un geste de la tête vers les tableaux. Des œuvres ratés. Je suis plus doué dans l'art de la guerre et dans les inventions que dans l'art de la peinture. Vous ne risquez pas d'en tirer grand-chose.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de vendre vos tableaux pour avoir de l'argent ! Ricana Lucrezia, sarcastique. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Ce sont des beautés. Peut-être auriez-vous mieux fait de continuer à peindre des tableaux plutôt que de vous intéresser à la guerre et aux inventions fantasques. Cela aurait évité d'attirer l'attention de Cesare sur vous. Je pense que vous vous en seriez mieux porté, non ?

Leonardo leva alors pour la première fois sur elle, délaissant le vide flou dans lequel il semblait préféré s'échapper pour la fixer droit dans les yeux, surpris, et ce regard dérangea un peu Lucrezia. Trop honnête. Trop clair, tout à coup, comme si une lumière s'était allumé au sein de ses prunelles flous marrons, ce flou devenant d'un coup bien plus net. Quelle étrange créature était cet homme. Et à moins qu'elle ne soit aveugle, elle jura voir l'ombre d'un petit sourire triste apparaître sur les lèvres de Da Vinci. Pour disparaître aussitôt alors qu'il murmura.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais nous ne choisissons pas plus nos passions que les personnes que nous aimons, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, peut-être que vous porteriez mieux aussi, à l'heure actuelle.

Ce fut au tour de Lucrezia d'être surprise. Et il vit nettement cette surprise en elle, ce qui fit réapparaître brièvement le sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Car la véracité de ses propos l'atteignirent plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et cela l'a mise presque en colère, pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait _choisi _d'aimer Cesare, quand elle était plus jeune. Elle avait choisi d'aimer cet homme, d'aimer son frère, peu importe combien elle savait que c'était dangereux parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait décrire avec des mots humains. Elle l'avait choisi.

Pourtant, cette certitude absolue qu'elle avait toujours eue vacilla face aux mots de Leonardo. Et il s'en était rendu compte, et le pire était qu'il ne semblait même pas en tirer une victoire personnelle. Juste une vague satisfaction d'être tombée juste. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla même désolé pour elle. Mais avant que sa colère ne l'emporte sur elle, il demanda si il pouvait quitter la pièce, son frère lui ayant demandé de fabriquer plus de plans pour ces maudites armes à feu. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, hésitant à le mettre dans une situation dangereuse face à son frère, ne serait-ce que pour le punir.

Mais au final, Lucrezia avait soupiré et l'avait chassé d'un geste de la main agacé. Elle avait la migraine, et l'affreuse envie de vomir qu'elle n'expliquait pas, et les mots que Leonardo lui avait dit la troublait trop et l'embrouillait trop pour qu'elle ait envie de compliquer encore plus la situation. Et dans l'immédiat, elle avait eu son trop plein de morts.

Les jours avait défilés rapidement, et les trésors furent récoltés assez vite, et au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de jours, Lucrezia commença à s'ennuyer à Monteriggioni, et ses nausées ne firent qu'empirer sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison, son frère ne lui laissant pas une seule minute pour vraiment y penser, tantôt exalté et enivré de cette victoire et de ce que cela promettait pour l'avenir, tantôt sombre et insaisissable et silencieux, ce qui était encore plus perturbant et épuisant.

Cependant, Lucrezia finit par comprendre ce qu'elle avait à se sentir aussi malade un matin où elle se réveilla trop tôt pour vomir, alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour, et qu'elle se dit dans une pensée distraite si cela pouvait être l'une de ses réactions désagréables que la coulée de sang entre ses jambes récurrentes occasionnait. Et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait saigné.

Au début, quand ce constat fit ce chemin dans sa tête, elle était resté paralysé l'espace de quelques minutes au-dessus du pot de chambre sur lequel elle était penché et qui était imbibé de bile, désormais. Dans les premières minutes, elle ne parvint pas à penser ce que cela pourrait signifier. Elle s'était juste raidie sur le sol, sa robe de chambre traînant par terre dans une des chambres vides qui avait du appartenir à la mère où à la soeur d'Ezio Auditore et qui avait plus où moins survécu à l'attaque. Chambre dans laquelle elle dormait seule, n'ayant plus de mari et ne prenant pas le risque de recevoir Cesare dans son lit dans un endroit où ils étaient si exposés aux regards. Même si pour être honnête, elle s'en moquait de plus en plus, des regards.

Mais finalement, au bout d'un long moment, la simple vérité lui était apparue à l'esprit et elle posa d'instinct sa main sur son ventre où rien ne laissait encore présager. Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains alors qu'elle sentit une panique inexpliquée et un chagrin terrible la frappa. A cet instant, sa première pensée fut de se lever pour se diriger vers son lit où elle voulut chercher d'instinct les bras de Cesare, en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec elle ici et que de toute manière, il l'aurait probablement repoussé à la voir pleurer ainsi, lui rappelant qu'une Borgia ne pleurait pas. Alors elle pensa à son Alfonso qui lui, l'aurait prise dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, comme les soirs où elle pleurait l'absence de son frère dans leur lit conjugale en faisant passer cela pour une fatigue du à sa charge de Régente du Vatican. Toujours tendre. Toujours attentionné. Et jamais suffisant.

Et à ce moment précis, avec Cesare dans une autre pièce à l'autre bout de la villa, probablement déjà réveillé, si comptait qu'il s'était couché, à préparer ses futurs plans de batailles et de conquêtes militaires, ressassant une lutte intérieur avec le fantôme que représentait Ezio Auditore et dont elle ne saisissait pas la moitié du sens, avec Alfonso mort de la main de son frère, enterré et dans un autre monde, et désormais avec un enfant en elle, Lucrezia se sentit plus seule que jamais. En vérité, elle eut même l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu autant la solitude qu'à ce moment précis, seule au milieu de cette chambre à demi détruite qui n'était pas la sienne, avec un enfant en elle dont elle ignorait qui était le père, et sans aucun amis à qui se confier où vers qui rechercher de l'affection.

Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle, ayant tout à coup froid et elle se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, alors que ses pieds nus sentaient le bois rêche sous eux et qu'elle fixait son lit défait, sa vue rendue floue par ses larmes. Un enfant était une chose merveilleuse. Elle avait tellement désiré un enfant de son frère ! En désespérant que cela ne se produise jamais. Et ici, elle avait une chance cette fois que ce bébé soit bel et bien de lui, leur premier enfant Borgia, vraiment Borgia.

Sauf qu'il y avait aussi une chance que le père de ce petit était Alfonso. Cela aurait du être une bonne chose, quelque chose qui aurait du tout autant la réjouir. Il lui resterait au moins quelque chose de cet homme merveilleux, une dernière trace de lui à aimer.

Et pourtant, ces deux possibilités ne firent que lui donner envie de pleurer davantage et ne firent que raffermir son sentiment de solitude, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si les murs de la chambre se resserraient d'un coup, et que tout était trop sombre autour d'elle. Comme si l'obscurité allait la dévorer entièrement, elle et son enfant. Elle eut l'impression que tout devenait difforme. Monstrueux. Et son premier instinct fut de murmurer « Cesare », doucement, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait beau appelée, il ne viendrait pas. Pas à cet instant. Elle était seule. Entièrement seule, et elle manquait d'air. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de sortir d'ici. Vite.

L'instinct prit le dessus et elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans le couloir désert de la villa, toujours en robe de chambre et toujours pieds nus et elle se mit alors à courir en direction de l'escalier principal qui la mènerait au rez-de-chaussée afin de trouver l'une des rares sorties encore intact qui menait à l'arrière de la villa. Ses pieds nus avaient faisait un drôle de son sur le marbre blanc et froid, et elle évita comme elle pouvait les débris empilés dans des coins de la villa brisée en descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers. C'était comme si elle avait le diable derrière elle, et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut réellement cette impression et la peur lui noua l'estomac alors qu'elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, essayant d'échapper à quelque chose dont elle ne parvenait même pas à définir le nom. Elle voulait juste s'échapper.

Rapidement, la villa étant nettement moins grande que le château Saint-Ange bien que de taille imposante, elle se retrouva dehors, dans la cour totalement ouverte et large qui entourait tout le domaine et qui était totalement libre d'accès à qui voulait bien l'emprunter de l'autre côté. Lucrezia courut jusqu'à sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds, et jusqu'à arriver aux remparts qui bordait la villa, car cette demeure était situé tout en hauteur de la cité, sur une colline, et collé aux remparts de la ville d'où on pouvait voir les décors luxuriant des champs vers de la Toscane qui s'étalait à l'horizon.

Et à cet instant, alors que le soleil se levait doucement, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Merveilleux. Lucrezia s'arrêta en s'appuyant sur le rempart de pierre et fixa l'horizon devant elle. Elle sentit un vent glacial la traverser et elle frissonna de froid, mais ne bougea, fixant la lueur rosâtre éclairer l'herbe des champs où elle pouvait presque distinguer les petites fermes s'étalant au loin, appartenant à des fermiers paisibles qui ignorait sans doute tout des tourments qu'elle pouvait vivre. Ignorant tout, si ce n'est les connaissances d'une simple vie de fermier. Elle les envia, pendant un instant. Elle les envia férocement.

Mais l'air glacée la calma, et ce spectacle sublime l'apaisa, calmant ses larmes et sa panique dont elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, maintenant. Pourquoi diable avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Un enfant était une heureuse chose, une bénédiction dont elle pensait ne plus être honoré. Mais même là, alors que le doux spectacle de la beauté de la nature l'apaisait, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de bonheur dans cette nouvelle. Elle se sentait tout à coup extrêmement fatiguée et lasse. Et la seule chose qu'elle désira à cet instant, c'était rentré à Rome. Rentrer chez elle, et retrouver sa chambre au château, et reprendre ses allers retours dans celle de son frère, se permettant ses instants de douceurs quand il était endormi et qu'il ne pouvait voir les caresses qu'elle lui faisait, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts, où pressant son oreille contre son cœur. C'était ses moments les plus doux, les plus apaisants, et cela lui manquait cruellement. Dans leur ville.

Maudit soit cette cité qu'était Monteriggioni, maudit soit les Assassins qui les avait poussés ici. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

\- Que diable fais-tu dehors dans cette tenue ?

Lucrezia tourna lentement à la tête à cette voix qui grognait et qu'elle reconnut, ses cheveux blonds volant follement autour de son visage, et elle vit l'ombre noir de Micheletto apparaître, la fixant d'un air sombre. _Maudit soit-il lui aussi. _Toujours présent, à la surveiller. Par ordre de son frère où juste motivé par cette obsession qu'il avait d'elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était fatiguée. Juste fatiguée de tout.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et se rappela ainsi qu'elle était effectivement en robe de chambre. Ce qui n'était non seulement pas vraiment convenable, mais surtout terriblement stupide avec l'hiver mordant qui n'épargnait pas la Toscane. Elle allait encore attraper la crève, ce qui risquait de retarder leur retard, ce qui allait horriblement la déprimer, et énerver Cesare. Elle soupira mais n'eut pas la force de faire le moindre geste pour retourner vers l'intérieur de la villa. Elle ne supporterait pas de retourner dans la petite pièce atroce qu'était sa chambre. Enfin, la chambre qu'elle habitait, car elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se contenta donc de détourner le regard et de fixer à nouveau l'horizon. Cela l'apaisait.

Elle put entendre Micheletto marmonner quelques malédictions et sans entendre ses pas, car cet homme était aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, elle sentit tout à coup sa présence bien trop près d'elle, ce qui la poussa à lever la tête mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut de déposer sa cape sur ses épaules, et la chaleur de celle-ci fut si agréable sur elle alors qu'elle venait d'être portée par un homme et donc de posséder une chaleur humaine que Lucrezia ne résista pas à l'envie de se blottir dedans et d'en savourer la chaleur.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Micheletto qui recula et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne ressentit plus cet éternel sentiment d'écoeurement et d'exaspération qu'il faisait naître en elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit juste de la reconnaissance. Elle ne savait pas si cela était pour le geste, où simplement pour sa présence, qu'elle trouva étrangement réconfortante alors qu'il la fixait silencieusement, ne témoignant aucune émotion si ce n'est de l'agacement de la voir ici.

\- Je porte un enfant, déclara-t-elle tout à coup sans réfléchir.

Le visage de Micheletto ne trahit aucune émotion à cette annonce, si ce n'est un sourcil haussé. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait confié cela. Qui était-il pour savoir avant tout le monde ce fait ? Personne. Il n'était qu'un affreux parasite qui ne cessait de l'enquiquiner. Mais cela était venu tout seul. Et pour être honnête, à cet instant, elle avait beau essayé de se forcer à ressentir sa haine habituelle contre lui, elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, elle savait son sentiment inchangé au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était mis à tournée à l'envers, ce matin.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il en sera heureux. Il à toujours voulu un enfant… entièrement Borgia. Même si il ne le dit pas.

Lucrezia fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce commentaire indifférent au sujet de Cesare et elle vint à se demander comment il pouvait être si sûr de ça. Elle avait déjà vu par le passé que Cesare ne semblait pas déranger à l'idée d'avoir un enfant d'elle, quand elle avait porté Giovanni, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il le désirait particulièrement. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression jusque ici que Cesare accordait beaucoup d'intérêt aux enfants. Au meilleur de ses humeurs, il ignorait Giovanni et Girolamo, et au pire de ses humeurs, il les chassait. Et il n'avait jamais accordé le moindre intérêt à sa fille Louisa qu'il avait en France.

Si Giovanni était encore trop jeune pour réellement comprendre, elle avait remarqué à quel point le comportement de Cesare faisait souffrir Girolamo. Elle avait essayé quelques fois de suggérer à Cesare de manière subtil de passer plus de temps avec son fils. Mais il écoutait à peine dans ces moments-là et s'agaçait rapidement. Elle n'aimait pas voir le petit Girolamo souffrir du rejet de son père. Elle voyait ce jeune garçon déchiré entre la peur des réactions que pourrait avoir Cesare tout en espérant désespérément de trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention. Elle détestait voir cela, mais elle avait fini par accepter à contrecoeur que Cesare ne serait jamais un père attentionné.

Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si cette indifférence vis-à-vis de son fils et de son neveu ne venait pas du fait qu'il entretenait un désir d'avoir ce qu'il estimait être… un _véritable _héritier Borgia, dont le sang ne serait pas mélangé à celui d'une autre famille, comme l'était celui de Giovanni et Girolamo, où de Louisa. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut prise d'un espoir fou que cet enfant qu'elle porterait, si par bonheur il était de Cesare… connaîtrait peut-être un sort différent de celui de ses frères et sœurs. Que Cesare pourrait peut-être l'aimer. Comme il l'aimait elle.

Puis elle se rappela du fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chance que cet enfant soit bel et bien de Cesare. Car Alfonso était mort i peine trois mois. Et il était fort possible donc qu'il soit le véritable père de cet enfant. Lucrezia ferma les yeux à cette possibilité. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois dont elle avait saigné. Elle en était incapable. Il s'était passé trop de choses. Si elle s'était assuré que son sang avait coulé en décembre, elle pourrait affirmé que l'enfant n'était pas d'Alfonso. Mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Et si le bébé était d'Alfonso… il serait un enfant de plus qui vivrait au sein de leur famille mais qui ressentirait le rejet de Cesare. Et même si il ne serait que son oncle, elle savait que ce serait douloureux. Tout le monde souffrait de ne pas être aimé par lui.

Mais d'un autre côté… elle aurait quelque chose d'Alfonso. Un souvenir de lui, bien à elle, le fruit de leur brève et agréable amour. Cette idée avait aussi quelque chose de réconfortant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers Micheletto, penchant la tête d'un côté, examinant l'homme de main de son frère. Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit et elle l'a formula à haute voix :

\- Comment cela se fait que tu ne sois pas écoeuré de cela ? De savoir que je couche avec mon frère ? Le monde entier serait révolté à ta place.

Un ricanement moqueur traversa Micheletto et il secoua la tête d'un air sincèrement amusé, ce qu'elle avait rarement pu voir chez lui. Bien qu'elle pensait bien être l'une des rares personnes au monde à avoir tout de même pu assister à cela plusieurs fois.

\- Tu crois réellement que c'est la pire perversion auquel j'ai assisté dans ma vie ? Il existe toujours pire ailleurs. J'ai fait pire.

\- Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que tu as pu faire dans ta vie, grimaça-t-elle en se détournant de lui à nouveau.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, non.

Alors, il se mit à avancer de quelques pas vers elle et elle plissa les yeux, le mettant en gardes de faire attention à ce qu'il puisse faire où pourrait se permettre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait parlé un peu qu'il devait se croire dans la permission de réaliser quelques fantasmes pervers qu'il entretenait à son sujet. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de s'avancer, alors elle se retourna face à lui pour lui faire face, le dos droit, le défiant du regard. Il observa son visage silencieusement, faisant deux têtes des plus qu'elle, comme si il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose en elle qui lui échappait. Cependant, il avait cessé d'avancer quand elle avait bougé. Mais il était déjà bien trop près d'elle à son goût. Suffisamment près pour qu'elle sente son odeur. Une étrange odeur de fumée et de sang, celle qui accompagnait la ville depuis leur arrivé et qui empoisonnait son nez tout les jours, accompagné de quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'odeur des sapins frais qu'elle avait rarement pu sentir. Plus agréable.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence à la regarder un peu trop intensément, il finit par ricaner une fois de plus et il leva la main pour lui pincer le menton, et elle détourna brutalement le visage, le fusillant du regard, son dégoût et sa colère à nouveau présents en elle, et plus forts que jamais. Elle serra les poings et s'apprêta à lui rappeler où était sa place quand il l'a pris d'avance en murmurant d'une voix sombre :

\- Sache cependant que toutes les pires horreurs que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, je les ais faites sur ordre de ton frère. Pour ta famille. Et même pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher avant qu'on ne te trouve ici en tenue si légère.

Il tourna les talons avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer et il ne se retourna pas, disparaissant rapidement derrière les murs de la villa et elle réalisa qu'il lui avait laissé sa cape, cape qu'elle rejeta brutalement et laissa tomber par terre en la repoussant du pied. A cet instant, elle préférait avoir froid plutôt que de garder quelque chose de cet homme sur elle et elle se sermonna mentalement d'avoir pu autant baisser sa garde face à cette chose. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Jamais.

Cependant, ce qu'il avait dit avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et elle devait admettre ne ressentir aucune surprise au fait de le croire sur parole. Elle savait qu'elle ignorait bien des actes commis par Cesare, et que certains devaient être inhumains. Mais même elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait commis des horreurs. N'avait-elle pas, après tout, tuée la mère de ce petit Girolamo, et ce juste par simple rancune envers Cesare ? Avec l'aide de Micheletto ?

Ils était tous les mêmes. Tous des Borgia. Tous maudits, peut-être.

Après cela, Lucrezia s'était sentie capable de retourner dans sa chambre, sa terreur nocturne dissipé, remplacé par une lassitude et une forme de tristesse qu'elle comprit à peine et dont elle ne chercha pas à analyser. Le lendemain, elle annonça sa grossesse à son frère, ce qui ne le détourna de son esprit de guerre que quelques minutes.

Elle avait pensée qu'il voudrait qu'elle retourne à Rome. C'était du moins ce qu'elle désirait, rentrer chez elle pour avoir son enfant. Mais Cesare ne l'avait pas entendu ainsi. Il ne pourrait pas revenir à Rome avant un long moment, et il tenait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop de loin pendant sa campagne militaire. A l'abri, mais près. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et avait catégoriquement refusé de rester à Monteriggioni. Ce n'était plus qu'une ville fantôme, remplie d'horreurs et de morceaux de pierres brisées qu'elle voulait absolument oublié. Elle était certaine de perdre son enfant par désespoir ici, et elle le lui avait dit.

Et elle avait pu remarquer cette étrange lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux, une lueur avide et sombre qu'elle n'avait pas perçu depuis longtemps alors qu'il avait lorgné son corps de cette étrange manière et pour une fois, rarissime, il avait hoché la tête en signe d'acceptation. Micheletto pouvait-il avoir réellement raison au sujet de son frère ? Désirait-il à ce point un héritier Borgia, un enfant d'eux ? Autant qu'elle le désirait ?

Cette possibilité, cet espoir, avait inondé son cœur d'un rappel fougueux de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, en dépit de tous les tourments qu'il lui infligeait. Il avait murmuré qu'il allait trouver un compromis acceptable pour eux deux mais elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire, à cet instant. Elle était venue tard dans sa chambre, et elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser avec force, voulant le sentir contre elle, en elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire, depuis leur départ de Rome, à cause de leurs mouvements, et même ici ils n'avaient pas osés, la villa étant bien petite par rapport au château Saint-Ange et où cela pourrait si facilement se remarquer. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps, et elle se moquait de qui pourrait apprendre la vérité sur eux. Micheletto le tuerait, au pire des cas.

Ils n'était pas à un crime près, n'est-ce pas ?

Cesare ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus, semblant aussi avide d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Monteriggioni, elle avait passé une très agréable nuit, lovée entre ses bras durs alors qu'il ne faisait preuve que de peu de tendresse à son égard, quoique que ses mains pouvait parfois s'égarer dans des caresses douces quand il était perdu dans les rivages les plus lointains de son plaisir, mais il finissait toujours par redevenir ce qu'il était, et ses mains redevenait durs, voulant le contrôle absolu, contrôle qu'elle lui cédait avec joie, tout en le griffant pour lui rappeler qu'elle était à lui, mais pas en dessous de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Cesare vint à elle, une bulle papale à la main, en lui annonçant qu'elle partait pour Spolète. Spolète était une petite ville des états pontificaux située pile entre Rome et Monteriggioni, à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres chacune. Cesare comptait continuer ses conquêtes militaires en Toscane et en Romagne, mais il ne serait ainsi jamais très loin de Spolète et au pire des cas, elle ne serait pas loin de Rome non plus et pourrait rentrer facilement chez eux. Elle n'avait jamais été à Spolète, mais elle avait entendu dire que c'était une petite ville festive et agréable à vivre, et une bonne source de revenus pour le pape.

De plus, pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie trop là-bas le temps que Cesare conquérait la Romagne, il avait fait en sorte que leur père leur fournisse cette bulle papale qu'il tenait entre les mains afin qu'elle soit nommé en tant que nouveau gouverneur de Spolète. Ainsi, elle pourrait se distraire et faire ce qu'on bon lui semblait le temps que sa grossesse et que les conquêtes de Cesare se termine, et qu'ils puissent tout les deux rentrés à Rome.

Lucrezia avait eu un sourire ravi et elle avait montré sa joie à Cesare pour ce cadeau inattendue. Elle devait admettre que le pouvoir de la régence du Vatican lui avait bien manqué, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Gouverner une ville comme Spolète serait certainement moins palpitant que de diriger Rome et la Sainte Eglise, mais ce serait tout de même très divertissant et une nouvelle expérience intéressante.

Cependant, son plaisir fut légèrement gâché par l'annonce de Cesare qu'il comptait garder Caterina comme prisonnière personnel jusqu'à leur retour à Rome. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. A vraie dire, elle l'a détestait même et elle sentit la suspicion l'envahir immédiatement. Pourquoi diable la voulait-il comme prisonnière personnelle ? Elle lui avait demandé tard le soir et il s'était contenté de lui offrir un sourire carnassier en répondant qu'il prendrait ainsi plaisir à la faire parler sur les Assassins. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse, vraiment pas, mais Cesare lui avait aussi fait comprendre que sa patience avait ses limites et qu'il ne tolérait pas un interrogatoire.

Elle s'y était donc résignée. Peut-être se serait-elle montré moins coopérative en temps normal. Mais son enfant influençait déjà son moral et ses humeurs. Mais l'idée que Cesare restait seul avec Caterina n'avait jamais quitté son esprit durant cette longue année qu'elle avait vécue à Spolète. Pas une fois.

Une année entière passé dans cette ville. Si elle avait accepté le compromis de Cesare avec joie au départ parce qu'elle était excitée d'exercer à nouveau le pouvoir, elle s'était très rapidement lassé de ce jeu et avait découvert que gouverner une ville prospère était quelque chose de plutôt ennuyeux et Rome lui avait cruellement manqué. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais demandé à rentrer chez elle. Déjà parce qu'elle savait que cela se solderait par un non catégorique, mais surtout parce que elle-même n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Cesare. Car, étant ainsi jamais si éloignée de lui, il lui arrivait souvent de s'arrêter à Spolète avec ses hommes pour se ravitailler en vivres et en nuits dans ses bras.

Spolète s'était révélé une ville fort charmante. Paisible, ouverte à un soleil radieux, bien au creux d'une montagne parsemé de champs fleuries qu'on pouvait admirer en montant sur les tours du petit château de la ville et sur les remparts. La ville avait beau être d'une taille très modeste, elle restait néanmoins plus grande que Monteriggioni où Pesaro, décidément les deux villes qu'elle détestait le plus en Italie. Et elle avait trouvé ces mois passés là-bas assez agréable. Même si elle s'ennuyait de Rome, et que le pouvoir était lassant, constituant seulement à signer quotidiennement quelques exécutions mineures et à répondre aux requêtes ridicules des citoyens. Elle avait fini par reléguer ce travail à plusieurs des hommes qui la secondait tellement elle avait trouvé cela lassant. Heureusement, les petites fêtes et carnavals pimentait la ville et ravivait sa joie.

Elle avait aussi pu recevoir la visite quotidienne de ses garçons. Peu souvent, car Girolamo poursuivait ses leçons à Rome, mais il était tout de même venu à Spolète la voir à plusieurs reprises, accompagnée de Giovanni. Et c'était un plaisir immense de voir à quels points ils grandissaient tout deux si vite. Giovanni avait presque trois ans maintenant, et il ressemblait tellement à son Pedro qu'elle en ressentait un vague pincement de cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Tout était si espagnol chez Giovanni ! Il serait fort et costaud, malgré l'étrange mystère qui planait toujours au sujet de la malformation qu'il avait à sa naissance. Lucrezia avait cessé de se tourmenter avec ça. Elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle avait du tout simplement délirer. Tout cela remontait à une époque qui lui semblait bien lointaine désormais !

Girolamo, quand à lui, ressemblait de plus en plus à Cesare, au point que Lucrezia trouvait tout simplement fascinant de regarder ce jeune garçon. Désormais âgé de neuf ans, il était déjà très doué avec une épée, mais encore plus aux échecs et aux jeux de stratégie auquel elle l'invitait à jouer avec elle. Un soir, alors qu'elle se déplaçait difficilement avec son ventre arrondie, elle avait trituré quelques poisons qu'elle concoctait toujours par habitude et Girolamo avait regardé ses curiosités dans sa main et lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait.

Lucrezia avait observé son fi… son _neveu,_ quelques instants en silence, puis avait regardé les poisons et avait fini par lui demander si il aimerait apprendre quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose dont il ne devrait se servir que contre ses pires ennemis, contre ceux qui lui feraient du mal. Elle aurait cru que l'enfant allait réagir en ouvrant de grands yeux arrondis, mais non. Il se contenta de pencher la tête avec intérêt avant d'acquiescer doucement. Il avait quelques fois un calme effrayant qui lui rappelait dangereusement son père. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui les colères destructrices qui pouvaient contrôler Cesare. Non. Girolamo était toujours très calme et très silencieux. Toujours à l'écoute.

Elle avait donc pris le garçon avec elle et avait commencé à lui enseigner l'art des poisons, comme son père le lui avait enseigné autrefois. Et elle se demanda à chacun de ses cours si elle n'était pas en train de commettre une terrible erreur de mettre déjà cette arme entre les mains d'un enfant si jeune. Entre les mains du fils de Cesare. Mais elle se rappela alors que son père lui avait enseigné cela afin de l'utiliser, _elle, _comme une arme. Mais ce n'était pas son intention envers Girolamo. Elle voulait juste qu'il sache comment se défendre d'une manière différente que par l'épée.

Et peut-être simplement qu'il ait quelque chose d'elle.

Ses deux garçons ne restaient jamais très longtemps, et elle finit cependant par souffrir un peu de solitude. Cesare venait souvent, mais pas assez pour elle, trop occupé par ses autres conquêtes… et l'idée qu'il puisse avoir d'autres femmes ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle voyait le visage de Caterina Sforza à sa place entre les bras de Cesare et cela la rendait folle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette idée l'obsédait. Et elle n'en haïssait que davantage cette horrible femme.

Mais les mois s'écoulèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et rapidement, elle fut délivrée de son enfant. Son deuxième accouchement ne fut pas le même tourment digne de l'enfer que fut le premier, même si ce fut loin d'être agréable non plus. Mais cette fois, elle resta éveiller pour prendre son bébé dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut venu au monde. Un autre garçon. Magnifique. Plein de santé et rayonnant. Cette seconde expérience n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la première, où elle ne se rappelait que le tourment et le chaos. Et l'horreur, même si cela avait fini sur la beauté qu'était son Giovanni.

Elle dut admettre ne pas savoir quel prénom donner à son troisième garçon, au départ. Elle aurait voulu l'appeler Cesare, comme l'était peut-être son père, mais la possibilité qu'Alfonso puisse être le véritable père de ce petit la hantait, et elle songea à l'appeler Alfonso, en souvenir de son époux si doux. Mais le fait était qu'il ne pourrait ne pas être son père non plus, et cela ne lui convenait pas. Au final, elle fut lasse de tergiverser et trancha en appelant son fils Rodrigo, comme son père. Non pas qu'elle portait quelque réelle affection envers son père, mais il pourrait peut-être ainsi redorer le prénom de son grand-père. Et c'était un fier classique espagnol. Et peu importe qui de Cesare où d'Alfonso serait son père, son petit Rodrigo aurait un féroce sang espagnol, comme eux tous.

L'avantage de la possibilité qu'Alfonso soit le père de son fils était que aux yeux du monde, cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien le fils d'Alfonso d'Aragon, et cette fois, Lucrezia n'aurait pas à cacher aux yeux du monde qu'elle était sa mère. Elle pourrait le proclamer fièrement. Officiellement donc, il portait le nom de Rodrigo Borgia d'Aragon, et elle reçu une lettre à demi réticente de la main du père d'Alfonso signalant que le jeune Rodrigo pourrait posséder le domaine de son père, étant son seul fils légitime, c'est-à-dire le royaume de Bisceglie et la ville de Calabria. Elle comprenait que la lettre soit réticente. Les Aragon n'avait pas oubliés qu'ils étaient en guerre contre les Borgia suite à la trahison de Cesare, et suite à la mort mystérieuse de leur fils bâtard, mais elle leur était reconnaissante d'avoir la décence de mettre cette guerre de côté pour leur héritier commun. Même si il y avait une chance que Rodrigo ne soit en rien un Aragon.

A sa surprise, Cesare débarqua quelques temps après la naissance de son garçon. Et l'intérêt qu'il porta à l'enfant la surprise plus encore, et ne fit que confirmer ce que Micheletto lui avait dit. Ce en quoi elle commençait sincèrement à croire et lorsque Cesare lui prit l'enfant des bras, presque délicatement à sa surprise, elle pria le Seigneur de toute ses forces pour que son fils soit bel et bien de son frère, et non pas d'Alfonso. Elle serait prête à aller se fouetter tout les jours devant la croix pour que cela se confirme, car lorsqu'elle vit Cesare lui parler de ses dernières conquêtes – et lui annoncer fièrement que la ville de Pesaro désormais sous son contrôle et que son ancien mari Giovanni avait fuit à Ferrare, ce à quoi elle lui répondit de mettre le feu à cette maudite ville, ce qui le fit rire – en portant le petit Rodrigo dans ses bras, le berçant de manière inconsciente alors qu'il parlait des hommes qu'il avait exécuté et des tortures qu'il avait ordonnés comme si il parlait du soleil et de la pluie, elle eut envie de foudre en larmes à ce spectacle.

Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle douceur – si on pouvait considérer qu'énumérer une liste de massacre en portant un bébé était une forme de douceur – avec Giovanni et Girolamo. Pour Giovanni, elle pouvait le comprendre, même si elle avait espéré qu'il aimerait ce petit puisqu'il était son fils à elle, mais il ne montrait même pas d'affection pour ses propres enfants. Pour les enfants qu'il avait eu d'autres femmes. Hors, à cet instant, alors qu'il savait qu'il avait la possibilité entre les bras d'avoir un enfant _d'elle, _il se déplaçait en personne pour voir le bébé en question. Pour voir son fils Borgia.

Peu importe ce que disait Micheletto. Elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas un héritier Borgia qu'il désirait, avec leur sang pur. Non, c'était juste un enfant _d'elle. _Parce qu'il l'aimait. Lucrezia en était persuadée. Autant qu'elle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle priait pour un enfant de son frère. Des années qu'elle jalousait férocement ses femmes qui avait pu lui donner des enfants, et pas elle. Mais cette fois, il y avait une bonne chance que si. Que Rodrigo soit leur fils à eux deux. Raison de plus pour qu'il porte un nom classique de leur famille. Cesare haussa un sourcil sceptique lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait donné le nom de leur père, mais il finit par acquiescer quand elle dit qu'elle espérait ainsi qu'il redorerait ce prénom au sein de leur famille.

Lorsqu'elle était allée dire au revoir à Cesare ce jour-là, elle avait senti le regard lourd de Micheletto sur elle alors qu'il s'était retourné, levant les yeux vers les hauteurs des remparts de la ville où elle se tenait pour regarder son frère et ses troupes disparaître sur la route, portant le petit Rodrigo qui agitait les bras sur elle en fixant un peu partout autour de lui avec cet air égaré et innocent qu'avait tout les bébés. Lucrezia se contenta de jeter un regard noir à cet homme avant de se détourner, serrant la peau chaude de son fils contre elle.

A partir de là, elle resta encore six mois à Spolète. Six mois où elle vit son troisième fils grandir doucement, souvent accompagné des visites des deux plus âgés, et elle sentit cet amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour Giovanni et Girolamo en elle devenir de plus en plus fort pour Rodrigo à son tour, chaque jour. Il y avait des jours où elle se demandait si il existait un amour plus fort que celui d'une mère pour ses enfants. A chaque fois, le visage de Cesare s'imposait à son esprit et dans ces moments-là, elle le chassait pour se concentrer sur ses garçons.

Si en ce qui concernait Giovanni, elle avait été très rapidement fixée sur le fait que Cesare n'était _pas _son père, car il avait très rapidement eu les bouclettes brunes et les yeux marrons chocolats de Pedro, il en fut beaucoup plus difficile de juger pour le petit Rodrigo, car rapidement, l'enfant eut des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus vifs. Les mêmes yeux de Cesare, mais aussi les siens, ce qui ne prouvait rien. Elle fut surprise de voir une telle ressemblance entre elle et son garçon. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir si Rodrigo avait quelque chose de Cesare lorsqu'il l'a regardait. Elle ne voyait que son propre reflet en lui, ce qui était étrangement déstabilisent et quelque peu plaisant. _Il sera un très beau garçon, plus tard, _ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser avec fierté en jouant avec les mèches dorés de son bébé.

Son garçon atténua sa solitude. Mais pas seulement lui, pour être honnête. Un drôle de personnage avait fait son apparition dans le décor de Spolète. Elle invitait de nombreux comédiens et divers artistes pour la distraire lors des dîners où de quelques soirées, et l'un d'entre eux s'était mis à revenir régulièrement. Tout les soirs, pour être honnête, et elle avait rapidement remarquer ses regards langoureux sur elle. C'était plutôt amusant et toujours flatteur. Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas le seul homme à Spolète dont elle attirait le regard, mais il était plutôt déterminé, celui-là.

Il se prénommait Pietro Rossi. Petit acteur de Ferrare âgé d'une bonne dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, c'était un fidèle membre de la troupe du cardinal Raffaele Riario, un vieil homme aigri qu'elle connaissait bien du Vatican, c'était l'un des plus antipathiques envers sa famille, sans doute car Caterina Sforza et ses enfants était de sa famille par alliance. Il venait de rejoindre cette troupe d'acteurs romains assez récemment mais continuait à jouer plusieurs pièces aux alentours de Rome, ce qui l'avait amené à Spolète. Et de toute évidence, il avait trouvé plaisant de rester pour admirer le nouveau gouverneur de cette petite cité.

C'était un homme plutôt charmant. Avec peu de contrôle sur sa libido de toute évidence, mais elle devait admettre qu'il l'a faisait rire à toujours lui faire des petits tours de magies pour la distraire, à lui amener fleurs sur fleurs, et autres divers présents, et à plaisanter autour d'elle lors des soirées, voulant s'accaparer totalement son attention. Elle avait fini par rentrer dans son jeu. Non pas qu'elle désirait vraiment le prendre pour amant, elle n'était pas encore remise de son accouchement et ne pensait guère à cela, et surtout, elle n'en avait pas envie. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne désirait plus aucun homme que Cesare.

Quoiqu'elle fut par moments tenter. Surtout lors des soirs où elle imagina Cesare au loin, dans ses batailles, Caterina Sforza étant toujours sa prisonnière personnelle. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours pas la _réelle _motivation de son frère pour vouloir garder cette catin avec lui, mais elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Cesare était un conquérant dans tout les sens du terme. Nul doute qu'il voudrait définitivement vaincre la Tigresse de Forli par tous les moyens existants. Lui prendre sa ville et la brutaliser ne lui suffirait certainement pas. Il allait vouloir dominer son corps. Lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir, pas même sur elle-même. Elle imaginait cela et elle pouvait passer des heures à se torturer mentalement en les imaginant dans le même lit, que cette garce soit consentante où pas, cela ne changeait rien à ses yeux, il l'a touchait quand même. Elle voyait les scènes aussi clairement que si elle en était la spectatrice et elle triturait toujours douloureusement une de ses mèches de cheveux dans ces moments-là, fixant le vide alors que les danses et la musique tournoyait autour d'elle dans la petite salle de bal de son château à Spolète, elle trônant sur le siège principal de la grande table qui dominait la pièce, ses gardes, artistes et autres accompagnateurs autour d'elle. Mais elle ne voyait personne. Juste Cesare et Caterina. C'était une femme séduisante malgré son âge, après tout. Pourquoi se priverait-il d'un tel plaisir alors que c'était si facilement à sa portée ?

Certainement pas pour elle.

C'est pour ça qu'un soir, alors qu'elle eut envie de prendre l'air sur les remparts du château, qu'elle accepta que le tonitruant Pietro l'accompagna, ce dont il se réjouit dans une petite danse exagérément joyeuse. C'est pour cela qu'à l'ombre des torches et de la lune qui éclairait la pierre des hauteurs du château, elle prit les devants et embrassa Pietro. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il avait un goût d'alcool et d'épice assez prononcé, et si il avait l'air un peu plus expérimenté que son dernier pathétique amant, ce jeune garde que Cesare avait exécuter et dont elle ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler le nom, il restait encore suffisamment fébrile pour qu'elle sente qu'elle pourrait entièrement le dominer. Et c'était une sensation très agréable.

Mais elle ne lui donna rien de plus qu'un baiser, cette nuit-là. Elle n'était toujours pas décidée à savoir si elle comptait lui donner plus. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était punir Cesare. Le punir parce qu'elle savait qu'il était ailleurs dans d'autres lits, avec leur _ennemie, _et qu'il le faisait sans la moindre culpabilité, prenant juste son plaisir de conquérir et vaincre définitivement Caterina Sforza. Et cela lui faisait mal. Cela lui faisait tellement mal d'imaginer ça. Elle voulait que Cesare puisse imaginer la même chose. Mais il ne le ferait sans doute pas, trop accaparé par ses autres conquêtes. Il n'empêche qu'il lui plaisait d'imaginer que si. Qu'il la visualiserait ainsi, embrassant un autre homme. Tout aussi insignifiant qu'était cet homme par rapport a lui. Et cela la réconfortait.

Mais pour être honnête, Pietro Rossi ne faisait naître en elle aucun sentiment particulier si ce n'est vaguement de l'amusement par ses blagues stupides. Il avait quelque chose de séduisant avec ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur brune rappelant les feuilles de l'automne, et avec sa barbe fournie et ses yeux noisettes, mais même si elle voyait qu'il serait sans doute près à tout pour entrer dans son lit, et que rien ne l'empêchait de céder, elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

L'homme qu'elle voulait dans son lit était son frère. Toutes les nuits, et pas seulement celles où il lui accordait de son temps entre deux batailles et deux putains.

Mais elle savait que rien ne le détournerait de la guerre qu'il menait en ce moment. Conquérir la Romagne, soumettre Naples, ramener l'ordre dans les Etats Pontificaux, unifier l'Italie sous son règne. Elle aurait aimée que tout cela se termine vite et facilement, pour pouvoir être à ses côtés à nouveau au quotidien.

Lorsqu'une année s'écoula, Cesare finit par annoncer enfin son retour à Rome, et donc sa soeur et son fils devait rentrer aussi. Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle avait presque fondue en larmes de bonheur. Enfin, elle allait rentrer à Rome. Enfin, elle allait le retrouver, après tout ce temps ! Même si il était venu occasionnellement, ses visites s'était de plus en plus espacés après la naissance de Rodrigo, à cause des batailles de plus en plus lointaines et compliquées qu'il devait gérer.

Mais même si il ne parlait guère de ses conquêtes dans sa lettre, elle savait qu'il l'avait emporté. Du moins une bonne partie, car il semblait satisfait. Et si il n'avait pas réussi ses plans, Dieu sait qu'il serait bouillonnant de colère, pas apaisé et serein comme il semblait l'être dans ses mots. Elle fit rapidement ses bagages, et elle savait déjà qu'une fois partie de Spolète, elle n'y retournerait sans doute pas et qu'elle allait perdre à la même occasion son pouvoir de gouverneur pour redevenir une simple femme.

Etrangement, elle n'en ressentit pas de chagrin. Le pouvoir n'était en vérité guère amusant lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de conflits. Si elle avait apprécié être au pouvoir, cela ne l'avait pas autant divertie qu'avoir été à la tête du Vatican. Elle n'avait donc guère de chagrin à laisser Spolète derrière elle, quand bien même elle gardait une petite affection certaine pour cette ville qui avait vu naître son deuxième fils.

Quand elle annonça son départ à la foule, Pietro Rossi s'empressa de dire qu'il prenait les devants pour l'attendre à Rome et qu'il l'a reverrait là-bas, mais elle lui prêta à peine attention, donnant vaguement son assentiment à son départ et acceptant sans trop le remarquer le baiser qu'il déposa sur sa joue avant qu'il ne détale. Elle ne pensait déjà plus à lui quand il avait quitté la pièce, trop occuper à se dépêcher de préparer ses affaires pour quitter la ville.

Il ne ferait pas le voyage avec eux. Il ne pourrait venir que quelques semaines plus tard après elle, mais il tenait à ce qu'elle soit à Rome pour son retour, car il avait également un service à lui demander. Même si il ne le formula pas exactement comme ça, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle l'interprétait.

_« Ma chère soeur,_

_Les travaux que nécessite mon règne sont presque achevés. Il est grand temps pour toi comme pour moi que nous rentrions à Rome. J'ai besoin de réaffirmer mon pouvoir sur notre père et sur la ville. Il semble que nous ayons passé trop de temps loin de la cité et qu'il commence à se réveiller de sa torpeur._

_Il va également falloir que tu m'aides en ce qui concerne notre père. Les guerres sont dispendieuses, et il à beau m'avoir donné les pouvoirs sur l'armée pontificale, il ne m'a pas laissé le contrôle des coffres de l'Eglise. Hors, notre cher cousin qui est aussi mon banquier aura besoin de sommes considérables si nous voulons poursuivre cette conquête. Et il est impératif que ce soit fait._

_Parle-lui. Examine son état d'esprit, jauge-le. Je sais que tu seras suffisamment maligne pour l'évaluer. Il est impératif que je reçoive cet argent, Lucrezia. Notre avenir en dépend. Commence à tâter le terrain et à mettre ce sujet de manière subtil sur le tapis. Une fois à Rome, j'appuierais tes dires et tu me diras ce qu'il en est._

_Sache également que Ezio Auditore a été repéré à Rome il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Il semble avoir repris rapidement la forme. Personne n'a encore pu le retrouver, mais on sait qu'il est dans la cité. Cela promet d'être intéressant._

_Je suis impatient de voir comment notre fils a grandi. _

_Cesare. »_

Après la première lecture de la lettre, Lucrezia avait jeté un regard nerveux à son petit Rodrigo, désormais âgé de huit mois, qui commençait à marcher à quatre pattes à travers sa chambre. Bien sur, la lettre était codée de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir la déchiffrer, sinon il n'aurait jamais désigné Rodrigo comme étant leur fils. La chose était qu'elle était toujours incapable de savoir si il était bien le fils de son frère où pas. Elle espérait voir quelque chose de Cesare où d'Alfonso en lui à mesure qu'il grandissait. Mais rien du tout. Le nourrisson s'entêtait à être son portrait à _elle. _Elle espérait qu'avec l'âge, elle verrait des sourires, des expressions où des formes du visage se former en lui qui l'aiderait à savoir qui de Cesare où d'Alfonso était son père. Mais pour l'instant, peut-être devrait-elle faire comme Cesare et ignorer la possibilité qu'il puisse ne pas être de lui. Car Cesare n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il n'en soit pas le père. Elle ignorait cependant pourquoi il avait choisi de l'ignorer, cette possibilité, cette fois, alors qu'il avait lourdement pesé là-dessus avec Giovanni.

Sans doute parce qu'il voulait autant qu'elle que Rodrigo soit le fruit de leurs ébats. Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps ! Et elle comprenait maintenant que lui aussi.

Mais l'autre demande risquait d'être plus compliqué. Réclamé de l'argent à leur père ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le pape, il était toujours dans cet état d'auto apitoiement misérable dans lequel Ezio Auditore l'avait laissé. Mais apparemment, le taureau avait repris du poil de la bête et grognait à nouveau. Elle ne se rappelait pas un jour avoir eu de l'influence sur son père. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis le temps. Elle essaierait ce que Cesare lui disait. Tâter le terrain, insinuer le projet dans l'esprit de leur père. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Cela serait un défi intéressant, en vérité.

L'autre nouvelle comme quoi Ezio Auditore était à Rome était beaucoup moins plaisante, en revanche. Cesare était toujours dans cet optique de duel entre eux, mais elle, ce fait l'inquiétait bien plus que lui. Elle ne doutait pas de la victoire de Cesare face à cet homme. Mais elle détestait l'idée de le savoir dans _leur _ville. Il n'était pas là par hasard, pas alors que Cesare avait tué son oncle, réduit sa cité en cendres et forcé à fuir. Elle savait qu'il préparait sa vengeance. Et que tôt où tard, leurs chemins se croiserait.

C'était une rencontre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement. Même si elle devait admettre ressentir une certaine curiosité. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle entendait parler de lui, et elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois, et trop vaguement pour discerner son image. Il était étrange comme un homme qui n'était rien de plus qu'un fantôme pour elle puisse représenter une telle menace. Parce qu'elle le percevait comme une menace.

Mais peu importe. Du moins pour l'instant. Car, à cet instant, après tout ces mois, elle était enfin à Rome. Elle savourait le parcours chaotique de son carrosse sur la chaussé de la ville, appuyant sa tête contre le bois pour observer les ruelles défilées par la fenêtre, l'air déjà chaud en ce mois de février lui effleurant le visage. Et elle sourit. Rodrigo dormait dans le creux de ses bras, et dans quelques instants, elle retrouverait le château Saint-Ange qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'une année. Elle retrouverait ses deux autres petits qui l'attendaient.

Et dans quelques semaines, elle retrouverait Cesare. A cet instant, rien ne semblait aussi parfait à Lucrezia que ce moment et elle ferma les yeux, souriant en se laissant bercé par le brouhaha de Rome.

Elle était à la maison.


End file.
